Legend on Campus
by The First Kitsukage
Summary: Naruto put everything he had in the final battle with Madara Uchiha The world was saved but Naruto was forced to seal himself Now 10,000 years later he wakes up now he must do something even more challenging. Rating change. Taken up by naruhina pwns
1. The Prologue and a New Life

_**TFK: This is the replacement for Dawn of the New Immortals King. As it has been taken out of my profile and due to the recent attack by a Virus on my computer it is all gone. Sorry for anyone who liked that story. This will be a Naruto/Negima crossover story.**_

_**N: So who's going to be in it**_

_**TFK: From Naruto, Just you Naruto**_

_**N: WHAAAT! WHAT ABOUT HINATA!**_

_**TFK: She'll not be in this story. Maybe. Now on with the story but first**_

_**I don't own Naruto or Negima, but I wish I did.**_

**Fixed again**

_**(BREAK)**_

**The Prologue and a New Life**

**Prologue**

An old man with a wired looking head was reading an old scroll from his vault in the corner. He opened it and read aloud.

_The Tale of the Kitsukage_

_Naruto age 16, last heir to the Uzumaki royal bloodline and the last of the Namikaze clan. Naruto had been 5 months since his third and last face off with Sasuke.__There first fight and the battle of the Valley of the End or the Final Valley. Sasuke had won. After a long talk with Karin he figured out how to beat Sasuke. The 2nd fight. Naruto had won. But Naruto gave Sasuke a chance to come back, when he refused Madara saved his life and they both got away. The 3rd and last time. Naruto won a combination of Sage Mode, Wind Style Rasen-Shrunken beat Sosano and Izanagi. And Sasuke died because of Rasen-Shrunken's power. Because of her help Karin was spared and allowed to live as a Med-Ninja. Needing the power of the 8 other tailed beast to take down Naruto's power he himself combined with Zetsu and Kisamie toke down Bee and extracted the 8 tails. Both Zetsu and Kisamie died in the battle. Soon after that Naruto became the 6th Hokage, and got closer to Hinata during this time. She was there to comfort him after he had killed his best friend. After Sakura died at the hand of Sasuke because she couldn't kill him. In a quick ceremony Naruto and Hinata were married. So soon after this, Madara unleashed the power of the 8-Bujii that he had captured on the 5 great nations. First was Stone. The power of the 8 was too much for the 3rd __Tsuchikage__ he and most of the Ninja of the Stone village fell in that battle. Any survivors felled to the leaf village to be safe by the now deemed Strongest Ninja in the Ninja world: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Any hatred for the boy's father was overwritten by the need to live in his village. Next was the Village Hidden in the Clouds. They too fell before the might of 8 of the 9 tailed beasts. The 4th __Raikage fought for as long as he could. But he fell just like the rest. All survivors felled to the Leaf village. 3rd on Madara's list was the Hidden Sand village. Using all of his power was not enough for the 5th Kazekage. But his life was saved by his wife and his older brother and sister. Tamari and Kokuro lost their lives to let Garra and his wife escape. All saviors felled to the Leaf. Naruto welcomed them without question, against the will of the council. Next was the Mist village. But the 5th Mizukage__foresaw this and evacuated the village__beforehand. But the order to evacuate came too late and many lives were lost. The Mizukage only lived because of her two most trusted guards knocked her out with a Gentle Fist strike and stayed behind. They too felled to the leaf village. The Mizukage begged on her hands and knees for Naruto to let them stay, and offered him anything she has in return. At first the council tried to tell Naruto to take her as his second wife for letting them stay. As he needs to rebuild his two clan's. He would not go for it but the Mizukage over heard and said she'll agree in exchange for staying in the leaf. It happened too fast for Naruto and before he could blink. He had a 2nd wife. Hinata was a little mad at first but a quick 'licking' and she was fine with it. The two hit it off real quickly and, much to Naruto's liking, Mei__ got Hinata very kinky very fast. Soon after that Shion came and every perverted person in the leaf village were going on and on about the 'Hokage's Harem'. But all of this was to come to an end. _

_Madara came riding the 10-tails. The date October 10th Naruto's 16th birthday. He had found this out 2 days before along with the shocking news of __**ALL THREE **__his wife's being pregnant. It was a sad for him. He was given the 'Key' to his power not long ago. And the only way to win was to use 'it'. And 'it' would cost him his life. He spent the last 5 mouths researching for this day. Now he stands before his village's Ninja and the rest of the 5 great Nation. Addressing them for the last time._

_"My ninja, loyal, and great Ninja from all 5 great Nations. The day we have long feared has arrived. Madara, in his desperate attempt to win this war, has unleashed 8 of the 9 tailed beasts on this world. But what you all don't know is. He managed to merge them to their true from, the 10 tailed Juubi."_

_There was scared talk amongst the Ninja. Naruto raised his hand _

_"Ninja of this land. Your people, your family, your friends need you. Do not fear you will not go unprepared. On the table in front of you are seals. One for each of you each with your name on it. This seals have a three time use only and can only be used tonight. 16 years ago this night the 9-tailed Fox Kyuubi attacked the Leaf village. And my father, the 4th Hokage, stopped it. But at the cost of his life. Many brave Ninja died that night. My father and mother being among them. Tonight something far more powerful will attack the leaf village. A power so great that I'm sorry to say that all of our combined villages' powers will not be able to stop it. So, that being said, I'll sacrifice my life so that the ninja world can be saved, and Madara defeated."_

_Many yells were all of disapproval, none of them wanted their Hokage dyeing for them. Many of them were saying that they'll take his place. Naruto held up his hand again._

_"I'll need 5 hours to prepare the Jutsu that is 10 times stronger than the Reaper Death Seal. But, Madara will be here in about 4 hours. So I asked of you... CAN YOU THE NINJA OF THE FREE WORLD GIVE ME 1 HOUR!"_

_"YEAH!" 1000's of Ninja yelled in unison._

_"Now my friends. The seals I was telling you about. Are special. As long as my charka is within 4 miles of that seal it can work. If you're about to be hit or you to injured to move, just say 'teleport' and you will be teleported to the hospital. It has only 3 uses, so please use them well."_

_He let those words sink in before he continued. _

_"Now my Ninja. I want you to look to your left." They did. "Now look to your right." They did."That person is your brother. Your sister, Fight for them, not for yourself. Fight for the family that is in the village praying for your return. Fight for your friends and family who died to get here. Fight for your lives, fight for your freedom, fight so that one day you may rebuilt your homes and fight for your lives."_

_Everyone was yelling at the Hokage's words._

_"Well said Naruto. Your father would be.."_

_"I get it Kakashi-sensei."_

_"Sir you don't have to call me sensei anymore. Your my boss remember."_

_"Yeah but you'll always be my pervy-sensei."_

_Despair mark on Kakashi. _

_"Kakashi when this is all over, you'll be the strongest Ninja and thus you'll be the 7th Hokage." _

_"What are you saying Naruto! What about lady Tsunade?"_

_"Kakashi, be reusable. She has 1 maybe 2 years to live. And if she survives the night. She'll never be the same again. You have to do it. And take care of Hinata and Mei and Shion. I told them that I'll come back, but that was a lie. Also, if you live long enough can you or Konohamaru train my kids? I want no one else doing that. But at the very least Kakashi-sensei, tell them... about me." Naruto said with teary eyes._

_"But what if I don't live though this?"_

_"Oh I'm confident in my ability to keep you alive."_

_"Huh... !" _

_Naruto used his Flying Thunder God Jutsu to get behind and Knock out Kakashi._

_"I'm sorry Kakashi my friend. But it looks like you'll survive yet another team 7 tragedy ." He made 2 Shadow clones. "Take him to safety." The clones did. And he himself was preparing the Ultimate Jutsu. Naruto was chanting the words and doing the hand signs for the Ultimate Jutsu. 4 hours came and Naruto had to here the screams of the Ninja who were fighting for their lives. And the lives of all of the people that they care for. When his preparations were done, he ordered all units to fall back. _

_"MADARA UCHIHA FOR THE CRIME OF MURDER, TREASON, AND COUNTLESS OTHER CRIMES, I, THE 6TH HOKAGE, SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH!"_

_"What can you do to me boy! I'm an immortal. No one but an Uchiha can kill me now! Surrender, and I'll spare this pitiful village and everyone in it!"_

_"Never..." _

_"Then you'll face the wrath of the Juubi! ATTACK!"_

_To the one watching it was a fight to see. It was a heroic last stand. If Naruto lost, then the free Ninja world would fall soon after. To the elder Ninja, it was a remake of the battle 16 years ago with the Kyuubi. Naruto look so much like his father. Smiling while his life was on the line. What felt like days was only an hour. Much longer than any fight in history_

_"This fight... is... over... Madara..."_

_"I... agree... I win."_

_"Your... wrong... Madara... I win...You see... a while back... Itachi gave me some of his power... and today..." Naruto closed his eyes. And then opened them."I'LL USE IT!" Naruto... had the Sharingan._

_"The Sharingan Itachi you traitor!"_

_"Traitor? TRAITOR! ITACHI WAS THE ONLY ONE OF YOU UCHIHA'S THAT WAS LOYAL TO THIS VILLAGE! AND EVERYONE HERE KNOWS IT NOW! NOW DIE! WITH THIS NEW POWER I WIN!"_

_"You can't win, even with the Sharingan, My Rinngan still beats you, child."_

_"Well see..." Naruto was doing the seals for his jutsu 'Hinata, Mei, Shion, I'm sorry. I promised I'd return. And raise our children together. Watch them grow up. There first words... first steps... there first hand sign... there first crush... and there first mission chasing that dammed cat Tora, god forbid,...But, my loves, in order for that to be true... I need... to break that promise... forgive me' _

_**"Forbidden Jutsu: Reaper's Seal!"**_

_After he said that. Ancient seals marks appeared on the Juubi and the Juubi cried out in pain_

_"What's happening!" Madara cried out in fear._

_"This Jutsu is so powerful that God herself forbids it's use. Using it can have one of 3 not so happy consequences. None of which I know of. But I'll take whatever punishment she'll give me if it means that I beat you here today."_

_"This... can't... be..."_

_"IT CAN AND IT IS! THE ULTIMATE JUTSU!"_

_**"FORBIDDEN JUTSU: XXXXX xx xxx XXXXXXX"**_

_No one heard the name of this 'Ultimate' Jutsu. And because of that its name was lost forever in History. A flash of growing black light was blocking the view of everyone there. When it cleared, Naruto was standing alone in the middle of a clearing. The trees 100 ft in every direction were atomized to nothing. Everyone was cheering because of their investable Hokage._

_"Long live the Kitsukage!" Everyone looked at the man who said that._

_Soon after that. _

_"Long live the Kitsukage!"_

_"Long live the Kitsukage!"_

_"Long live the Kitsukage!"_

_"Long live the Kitsukage!"_

_Naruto smiled a bit. 'Kitsukage huh? Not a bad...'_

_Naruto didn't finish his thought he felt something pierce his gut. _

_"Heh... you like it. It's called The Sward of Xxxxxxxxxx." Again the name was not heard._

_"You... think you've won... far from it..."_

_"The Juubi is inside you now... When you die The Juubi will go on a rampage and destroy all life on this Earth... If I can't rule it... Then I'll... destroy it."_

_"You'll die long before... I let that happen."_

_"And what... will you... do humm?"_

_"This..." Naruto used Flying Thunder God Jutsu and got behind him._

_"Wind Style: Tornado Blade!" Naruto had his tri-kunai infused with wind chakra to from a blade of unfathomable power. _

_"Now it's over..." _

_Madara was cut into 8 pieces but Madara died saying these last words._

_"Maybe so. But that sword ends you too."_

_Madara fell to pieces. _

_**(BREAK)**_

"But all was not well. Even with Madara Uchiha's fall, and no casualties. Naruto was badly injured. And for reasons unknown to all but him. He sealed himself in a crystal formation. And there he slept. And has not risen since. But before that he left these parting words for the Ninja world to hear.

When one heart touches together...

Friendship is born...

When you realized that a life lived, for someone else...

Carries no regreats...

You grow stronger."

"Oh grandfather that's so sad."

The old man looked up and saw his granddaughter in anima tears.

"Ah sorry there dean. Konoka just wanted to hi before went home for the night." A red head said to the old man.

"Oh that's alright Asuna."

"Grandfather what was that story just now? I've never heard it before."

"Oh this. This is just a 10,000 year old legend."

"Really, what legend is that?" Konoka asked with her puppy dog eyes that no one can stand against.

"The legend of the Kitsukage."

"So grandfather, how does it end?"

"Humm?"

"The legion. I've heard about it but never heard the end of it. Something always came up." Konoka asked.

"Hohoho. Well if the two of you want to hear the end I'll gladly tell you."

"We do! We do! We do!" Konoka asked in a childish voice.

"Well the story ends with the loved one's planting a seed where the Kitsukage fell. And for 10,000 years it grew without hindrance. It's said the tree even survived all types of brutal weather. Rain, hail, snow, extreme heat. In fact, some say that our world tree is the grave sight of this great hero The Kitsukage."

"That's just a myth, it's not real." Asuna stated.

"But it's so sad. The Hero never suppose to die at the end. He's suppose to marry the princess and live happily every after." Konoka still had the anima tears.

"Hohoho I agree, but that's how the legend go's I'm afraid."

"Still let's get going Konoka."

"Coming Asuna. Bye grandfather."

Both girls left.

_'Oh Konoka, Asuna. If you only knew. Hum?'_

_**(BREAK)**_

_'Where am I? __Where am I? Where am I?' __An eye opened. 'I fell constricted. Suffocating. I must get out. I need to get out! __Get out. Get out. get out.__' A hand move, and broke the crystal around it. 'I must get free. I must get !' With a get amount of energy The person got free from the crystal that imprisoned him. He had blond hair, with a White coat one that said 6th Hokage on it. __**(Think 4th Hokage with Naruto in his place)**__ He got up slowly, and started walking. 'Who am I? Was everything before... just a dream? Whyyyy?' His vision blurry. His mind foggy. His strength weak. But images were flooding his head. 'What all this? Is this... my past? And if so... what does it mean?' He walked to the light not knowing where else to go. After a little while walking he was outside. Still holding his head with is right hand. 'Am I outside? But... where am I. It's cold... is it night?' Naruto continued to walk. He felt something hinder his moment but after a second or two it was gone._

_**(In a wood cottage somewhere in the woods.)**_

A 10 year old, blond haired girl with many dolls was reading a book on her bed. Swinging her legs back on forth as a girl with wired ears and neon green hair looked on.

_'Today was so boring.' _"Humm!"

"Is something the matter Master?" The neon-green haired girl asked.

"Um Master... is there a reason why I can move now?"

The 10 year old blond looked at a doll that was about 2 ft tall. And it was walking. The girl paid little mind to both. What she did pay attention to was the fact that not only an intruder was on the campus. But the seal that kept her here was shattered. She had no idea why, but like hell she cared. She focused more. No it was not gone completely. In a moment the seal that kept her imprisoned had changed completely. She had only 20% of her overall power back but it was still growing a little, but a second seal revered engineered itself because of this intruder. She had no idea a second one was even there. But one thing is for sure, she had to meet this thing that shattered a seal so powerful just by walking in it.

"Chachamaru, Chachazero, were leaving." The girl said leaving no room for augment. Or so she thought. "Why Master?" The green haired girl asked quietly. "I thought you couldn't leave this place Master?" The little doll asked "Someone or something has shattered the barrier keeping me here. And I want to meet this person or thing. But hurry, I'm not the only one who felt that."

_**(BREAK)**_

Mana was have a slow day. 1 whole thing to do all day. And there still a whole week before class starts. Man this sucks she thought. She yawned and then she felt it. Something so powerful, she was covered in Goosebumps from head to toe. She holstered her guns got her gun belt and lot's of ammo, something told her she was going to need it, and ran in the direction she felt it come from.

_**(BREAK)**_

Setsuna was busy training her kendo, when a surge of energy hit her, knocking her off balance. She was sweating a little.

_'What power. Are they after Miss Konoka?'_

She collected herself and ran, she was fairly close to the location that it came from. Using her senses to sense demons, she was tracking it very well.

_**(BREAK)**_

She wasn't the only one. All the magic teachers senses it as well. And they all came running. But none of them would make it before Setsuna.

Back with a still dazed Naruto. Naruto had been walking in a straight line since something called to him. It was alluring, and calming at the same time. After a moment or so, he heard running behind him. In a flash images were flooding his head of many different things. But for some reason, he knew what to do. He heard something being said behind him, but he ducked forward to escape it. He got back his composure and look at his attacker. It was a girl, a young one at that. She was about 5 ft tall.

_'Why is she attacking me?'_

"Who are you!"

_'What did she say? I can't here.'_

Taking the silence as a refusal to respond. Setsuna charged again with a battle cry. An image appear in Naruto head again. This time it was one of him taking out a tri bladed knife of some sort. He reached into his coat pocket pulled it out and stopped the attack. With one hand.

_'How! Am I just that weak still? Or is it... that he's just way beyond my skills!'_

Naruto heard a sound that he didn't know. Another image flowed into his head. This time he was dodging a star of some sort. He heard a bang and went into action, back flipping to not get hit by the cylinder metal thing.

_'What was that?'_

_'How did he do that! This guy is a lot stronger than he looks to escape that.' _Mana thought.

_'Mana missed! He's good.'_

"Why..." The two girls looked at him. "Why... why...why are... you... attacking...me?" That seemed like such a weird question to them. He was dangerous. And Setsuna felt that he was more than a demon far more. Mana took aim again and fired. To Naruto he saw it coming at him slow-mo. Another image hit him. His tri-blades with an energy, a sharp energy, around them and it cutting thou steel. And he did this. A light blue energy surrounded his blade and cut right though the bullet.

"How'd he do that!" Asked Mana absolutely shocked.

"I have no Idea, did he use magic!"

Naruto was getting upset now.

"Why... WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING MEEE!" Naruto charged them. His eyes were red with black commas in them. But that's not what shocked them. What shocked them was he was 20+ ft away from them one second and then right in found of them the next. He made a cutting motion to hit Mana. She dropped her rifle and jumped back as best she could. But it wasn't enough. The blue blade extended and would cut her in half.

_'This is it!'_

Setsuna step in getting over her shock. She grabbed Mana's collar and pulled her back more. But by doing so, she was cut. Not enough to be lethal but enough to draw blood. Setsuna held her side in pain. The wound was burning.

"Thanks Setsuna, I own you one."

"It's alriiiiight! The pain, it burns!"

"Setsuna what's wrong!"

"It burns!"

Naruto had another flash back about another move. And now for some reason he knew it, and it's name. But more importantly he knew _his_ name. It involved throwing his tri-blade and focusing on it for instant teleportation. He readied his weapon and the blue energy left it. The two girls got ready for round 2. Naruto through the weapon at them, Setsuna just blocked it and it went to the side. She smirked and went for the killing blow. But it did not come. Naruto brought out another one and it had the blue energy around it. Mana shoot her twin handguns at the man but he just cut them all in half. Setsuna cut downward and Naruto cut upward horizontally. Naruto won as his blade cut right through Setsuna's blade. Naruto's blue blade was on target with her head. Eye level to more accurate.

_'No one's going to save me this time. I'm done for. Konoka I'm sorry... I've failed you' _Setsuna had a tear in her eye as the blade got closer. Naruto saw this, and something inside him told him that he can't kill her. At the last second Naruto kicked her so that the blade would miss. She felt it's energy as it passed her. Naruto stumbled back a bit because he lost his balance saving Setsuna. _'Why did he do that. He could have killed me. And that look is not the look of an amateur fighter. But a hardened warrior. A killer.' _

"It's over..." He said that made them shiver. He through his weapon again, but it missed them by a couple of inches.

_'Wait, he missed on purpose!"_

The girls heard a sound. It sounded like lighting or electricity. But what sent a chill down there spins was the fact that cold metal was touching their necks.

"I win. Surrender or die." Before they answered or he move he was hit by something. Then a man appeared in the clearing. It was Takamichi Takahata with his hands in his pockets. The two girls ran over to him to support him. Takamichi kept the attack up but this kid was fast. Trees were being destroyed and the kid had yet to be touch since the surprise attack.

"Sakurazaki, what happened to your sword?" Takamichi asked.

"Sorry sir. But he manage to cut right through it."

"How... ! What Kuzuha!"

Touko Kuzuha a swordswomen like Setsuna charge at the boy. Naruto saw this, with his red eyes it was like he was light speed and she was a slug. Light blue energy which Naruto now knows as chakra once again surrounded his now named tri-kunai. He smirked at the women, Touko saw this and blushed at the handsome man she was attacking. Said handsome made tornado like movement's and cut her sword into bits. Before she shared the same fate as her sword, Naruto kicked her down and she hit the ground like a rock. As he was falling he felt an great beam of energy coming right at him. He look at it in shock.

_'I can't dodge it.'_ Another flash back, of him spinning around and a sphere of chakra was protecting him from all attacks.

"Heh..." He smiled. Takamichi saw this and was worried "8 Tri-Grams: Wind Style Wind rotation!" Naruto was spinning rapidly knocking Takamichi's attack away. Everyone stared in shock, awe, and in fright. This kid was something else.

"Touko-sensei get Setsuna to the nurse offices. That cut looks infected, and bad."

"Yes sir."Naruto saw the women limp to the two girls he beat earlier.

"Alright everyone, we need a coroneted attack. Wait for my go." Takahata took charge of the mage group

"Yes Sir!" The 20+ mages said in unison. Naruto was at a disadvantage. He felt himself getting weaker.

_**'Use their weakness against them, use the injured girl.' **_Naruto heard a voice in his head. It was the same one that made him change direction earlier. He felt compiled to listen to it. Another flash back and a new idea got into his head. Slowly but surely his memories were coming back to him. He through his tri-kunai again near Takamichi's right side. It was so fast that he barely managed to deflect it. Naruto smirked again and again Takamichi did not like it. Use Flying Thunder God Jutsu combined with a ball of energy in his hand.

"RASENGAN!" The ball of chakra slammed into Takamichi's gut with such furousity that he had no time to think about the pain he was in. Takamichi was blown directly into the magi group. And all of them were knocked down. Naruto took this opportunity to do what the voice in his head said and get some answers at the same time. He did his Thunder God Jutsu and appeared next to Touko, Setsuna, and Mana. All three women were shocked that he appeared in their field of vision before they sensed him. He hit Touko in the gut, and kicked Mana in the face, got behind Setsuna and put his tri-kunai to her neck. "Freeze! One wrong move and this pretty young girl's head go's missing! I want some answers and you're going to give them." Everyone froze. Setsuna on the other hand was pissed and blushed a little and the pretty comment. She was taken prisoner, so easily.

"Everyone, we mustn't endanger the life of are student, do as he says."

"But Takahata sir we can't negotiate with the likes of him."

"I don't think he wants' to negotiate my friend. Look at him, he's confused and scared." Everyone did look at him, and the boy did look scared. "Alright kid we'll talk. But first, my name is Takamichi Takahata I'm a teacher here at Mahora Academy. And you are..."

_'Mahora? What's that? Is it a Ninja village? No Ninja's don't cloths like that... But then again I did where orange for the better part of my career.' _"My name... is" he held his head in pain.

_"Takamichi now's our chance." _A dark skinned teacher whispered to Takahata.

_"No you'll endanger Setsuna." _

"... my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I'm a Ninja. That's all I remember. Huh! YOU BEHIND THE TREES COME OUT HERE! NOW! NO POINT IN HIDING. MY EYES SEE ALL!" Naruto yelled at the trees to his right.

"COME OUT NOW." Takamichi yelled. Three girls with black clothing on.

"Eh? Why are you three naked?" Naruto said keeping his eyes on the girl's face, trying not to look.

"Pervert! Were shadow users and were not naked!" Said the tall blond.

"Shadow users?"_'Why does that sound so...'_ "All of you come out here now! I told you, my eyes see all!" A couple more teachers in suits came out.

"Alright now can we talk Naruto?" Takahata asked in a calm tone.

"Yes we can Takamichi. 20 questions. Where am I?"

_'So he's a ninja like Kaede' _Setsuna thought.

"Mahora Academy." He said with a smile "Well Naruto. Do you mind if I asked you a question?"

"It's only fair. Go ahead." Naruto agreed.

"Do you knew were you from? Or if you can't remember that, what's the first thing you remember?"

"I remember... pain... unimaginable pain. Waking up to unimaginable pain." Naruto was holding his head with his spar hand.

"Pain? Was there nothing before that?" Takamichi asked a little confused.

"NO! That's all I can remember. I remember my combat training. My name and nothing else." Takamichi was thinking.

"I'll take it from here Takahata." Just than an old man can to the scene.

"Who are you!" Naruto said keeping the blade at Setsuna's neck.

"My name is Konoue Konoe, the Dean of this school. If you let Setsuna go I give you some of the answers you seek... Naruto Namikaze." Naruto was frightened. This old man shouldn't have known his name.

"How do you know my name!" Placing the blade to Setsuna's neck it was pressing against it, but not cutting it.

"Like I said, I can give some of the answers you seek Naruto, if you come with me." Naruto was using his eyes to see if there was any lies to his words._**(Sharingan is you forgot) **_. Naruto removed the blade from Setsuna's neck and let her go.

"Alright... I'll trust you for now old man." Naruto was moving and he saw Setsuna's sword that he cut in two. A flash back of a weapon being re-forge by him come to him. He reached into his pocket and found what he needed. He moved to the sword, and everyone looked to make sure he wasn't going to cause trouble. He put the two pieces back together and placed a tag on the cut part. He made a hand sign, and in a flash of light, the sword was back together. Everyone was amazed.

_'What sort of magic is that?' _Everyone was thinking.

"Sorry for messing up your sword Setsuna. I hope you can forgive me." Naruto gave his foxy grin than make ladies weak in the knees. And Setsuna was no different. She blushed, sheathed her sword and walked away.

_'Well what do you know Setsuna can blush.' _Takamichi thought.

"Now Young Naruto. Please follow me, Takahata you too. Everyone else continue you duties." The dean said calmly

"Sir!" And they all vanished.

Up in a tree with Chachamaru, and Chachazero, Evangeline saw the whole thing and she had a glass of wine with her.

"Master how is it you were able to influence him? And why did you do it?"

"I wanted to see if he would. And he did well. As for how I influence him, my power are returning for some reason or another. But I'm more interested in the fact that someone has more power than that of Thousand Master."

"Is that possible master? I mean Thousand Master defeated you. Are you saying that this, Naruto, is stronger than you?"

"I'm not sure? He seems, at times, stronger than every magi here. And, at others, barley as strong as me."

"He's cool. The way he made that swordswomen bleed, and the scream she made. Music to my ears."

"Chachamaru. Follow them, and invite Naruto to dinner in 4 days time."

"Why wait so long master?"

"I want you to ask him his favorite dish. I want it to be perfect, I think I found a perfect partner. On top of that. I fell a great dark power beyond anything I've felt before."

"Yes Master. I'll get on it right away." Chachamaru jumped to follow Takahata And the dean.

"Oh, and tell him to bring what he already has on."

"Yes Master."

"Master, if you fuck him, can I watch?"

"Come here you psycho perverted doll!"

"But I just wanted to watch." The doll was being violently shaken back and forth.

_**(20 minutes of explanation, Dean's office)**_

A quick summary of what was said. The Dean said that he was a Leaf Ninja of the land of Fire. His rank was Hokage, the leader of the village. And that he had been sealed under the world tree of the last 10,000 years. And during that time the Leaf village fell. The dean didn't tell about any of his wife's. Or how they died. He thought that Naruto couldn't handle it. Although he giggled at that. A 16 year old with 3 wife's. Naruto was on his knees crying. Other than what he was told, a few more memories came to him. (Think just before the Chunin exams arc) 

"Naruto I'm sorry about what happened. I really am. But I think you woke up in this time for a reason. A purpose."

"A... purpose?"

"That's right. I belief that there is a reason that you woke up now rather than later or earlier."

"What it that, old man, why did I wake up now?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. But, Naruto, your welcome to stay here, at Mahora Academy to find it. A legend of your skill will help us greatly in protecting the student's. All of which are precious to me."

_'When someone you love, someone you truly care for, someone you want to protect. That is when you become truly strong. You will become strong. Very strong.' _A voice in Naruto's head played

"People who are precious..." Naruto said to no one but himself. But both men heard him. "... Love_ that_ is what makes people strong." Both men smiled. He knew what true strength was.

"Now Takahata, I hate to ask, but can you room Naruto for the night?"

"Sure Dean no problem."

*Knock knock*

"Humm? Come in."

"Sorry to bother you Dean Konoe. But Chachamaru Karakuri whishes to speak to you, and are new guest." Shizuna asked and she peeked her head in the room.

_'How does Evangeline know Naruto's here. Or even that we have a new guest?'_ Alright send her in."

Naruto saw a girl with weird ears and a light green like hair. She was in maid's cloths which was odd to him but the old man and Takahata, ether didn't notice or didn't care.

The girl bowed low. "Good evening Dean Konoe, Takahata-sensei."

"Good evening Chachamaru. What can I do for you tonight."

"Master, wishes to extend an invitation to are new guest, who's name I believe is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze if my sensors heard right, for dinner in 4 days, Friday. If he is available."

_'Sensors? What's that? Dose she hear a special way?' _Naruto was confused

"Well Naruto, it's not every day that young Evangeline has anyone over for dinner." _'Unless there the dinner.'_ Konoe said under his breath.

_'What did the old man mean about that? Unless there the dinner? I must of heard wrong.'_ Naruto concluded.

"Well what dose Eva want with our new guest?"

"Master wishes to have dinner with him."

_'Humm. This is strange. Eva never wants to have dinner with anyone. What make you so special Naruto that Eva what's to meet you?' _Takahata was thinking hard.

"Well Naruto. Do you what to have dinner at Eva's place?"

_'I have no idea but I don't think that it could hurt right? I mean it's not like she's a blood sucking monster, right? Better not piss someone off if there trying to be nice to you.' _"I don't see why not. I'll be there... um Chachamaru was it?"

"Yes."

"Well Chachamaru, tell Evangeline that I'll be there and that I said thanks for the invite."

"I will Naruto. What is your favorite dish so that I may prepare it?"

_'Let's see. I love ramen, but that's no some for a dinner with someone else. Soooo...'_"I'll eat anything you cook Chachamaru."

"Very well. Good night Dean Konoe, Takahata-sensei, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Master said to bring what you already have on. One more thing. Takahata-sensei would you be able to escort Naruto to masters home in on Friday?"

"Sure thing."

"Thank you." The girl bowed and left instantly.

"Well Naruto. It looks like you already have a fan, hohoho." The Dean was just laughing.

_'Yeah, fan, right." _Takahata was not as happy. Something was up with Eva and he didn't know what.

"Well Takahata, Naruto, it's late. So Naruto please follow Takahata to his place for the night and I'll look for a more permanent residence for you. Now Shizuna can you take Naruto to the nurse offices to look him over for a minute so me and Takahata can speak in private for a second?"

"Sure thing dean. Come along now Naruto. Let's get you looked at." Naruto nodded and left with the older women.

"Now Takahata. I want you to keep a close eye on Evangeline from now on, while she with Naruto. I'll check on the seal that keeps her hear to see if any problems accrued."

"Of course Dean."

_**(BREAK)**_

"Your name is Shizuna right?"

"Yes Naruto. It is." She said with a smile.

"What do you do here?"

I'm the school nurse and the guidance consular. So come to me if you need to talk about anything, ok."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Well I see nothing wrong with you. Considering who you fought just now and how many people were there that amazing." She said with a shock

"He he, thanks."

Unknown to them, some had seen what happened and left.

_**(BREAK)**_

Chachamaru flew back to her master cottage, with her report on what she found out on Naruto.

"Ah Chachamaru, what did you find out?"

"From what I heard. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was imprisoned in crystal. The amount I'm afraid that I did not hear, as it was stated before I got there. Furthermore, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze has an amazing healing abilities as he was not injured or showed any signs of having been in a fight."

"Ah... that is good to hear. Now than, did he accept my invitation?"

"Yes Master. Also he wishes to thank you for the invitation for dinner."

"Dose he now?"

"I hope he kills something while he's here." The psycho puppet says

"One more thing Master."

"Oh? What's that?"

"The Dean has asked Takahata-sensei to keep a close eye on you when your with Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I do believe that they know some of your powers have returned to you."

"Dose he now well it doesn't matter. If I can get Naruto on our side, getting out of the middle school prison will be child's play. Now let prepare."

"I'll prepare the bedroom for Master fuck session with the kid."

The rest of the night was filled with random things breaking and a little voice say 'Please don't break me Master'. Which could be taken many different ways.

_**(BREAK)**_

_**TFK**_: _**Alright some things that might be confusing for you all. **_

_**1. Naruto memories will come in either small chunks, or bits and pieces. **_

_**2. Naruto will be paired with the following for sure but open to suggestions**_

_**Eva**_

_**Chachamaru**_

_**Setsuna**_

_**Konoka**_

_**3. I'm going to follow the manga mostly but will change a few thing on it.**_

_**4. avg chap length will be 5k words at least.**_

_**5. If you're wondering about Negi's pairing I'm not telling.**_

_**6. I haven't decided if I'll bring any other Naruto characters **_


	2. Life with class 2A

_**TFK: Now a few things I forgot to say. hy **_

_**1. I know my grammars bad, sorry**_

_**2. Naruto does not know he's a **_**Jinchūriki**

**3. I've got request for the following girls to be with Naruto**

**a. Sayo I think someone asked**

**b. Mana**

**C. Ku Fei**

**d. Kaede**

**e. Ako**

**f. Narutaki twins**

**g. Chizuru**

**H. and I think Asuna was the last.**

**Now for some their wish will come true right now. I've decided to add**

**1. Kaede Nagase**

**2. Mana Tatsumiya**

**Now the one's I'm not 100% sure of are **

**1. Chizuru Naba**

**2. Ku Fei**

**3. Ako**

**4. and Sayo**

**I'm sorry but the no's, unless by popular demand**

**1. Asuna (no matter what)**

**2. and the Narutaki twins**

**Now I can't think of anything else to say but this. **

**I don't own Negima or Naruto, too bad huh?**

**I'll be going by Negima, NOT Negima Neo.**

**Words that are XXX (FOX) are words that can't be heard. **

**I don't do Japans honorifics. **

**When memories return they won't be in order. **

**trying to think of a better name. So give me some names to fit this story, winner gets a wish from me about pairings. Only a few will be shot down. Very few. Read mange for reasons. If I'm natural on the girl for Negi or Naruto. It's a yes.**

**One more thing. Naruto in this story will have steel toe boots, k?**

**Life with class 2-A**

_"The Demon Xxx That killed Iruka's parents and nearly destroyed our village is inside you!! YOU ARE THE XXXX XXXXXX XXX!!!!"_

"!?" Naruto woke from a nightmare. And he was sweating heavily.

"Are you alright Naruto? You were just short of screaming just now."

"It was just a nightmare. I'm ok, thanks Mr. Takahata."

"Just Takamichi if you don't mind."

"Aright thanks." _'What was that? Was that just a dream, or... was it some more of my past?"_

**The following afternoon, at the dean's offices**

"Ah, Naruto, I'm glad you're here, now than, like I said. You're welcome to say here as long as you want. Until you find your memories and want to leave."

"But, sir, where is here?"

"Oh, right. This is Mahora Academy. An all girl's School, ranging from kindergarten to high School."

"Wha???"

"Oh right. You have no Idea what I'm talking about. Do you?"

"Not a clue."

"Well..." The dean gave Naruto the explanation of the education system. A long half hour one.

"... and that is what this place is, Mahora Academy. Humm?"

Naruto had a brain over load. Takahata was trying to revive him, Narrator's eye were white, and a little bit of drool was coming out of his mouth.

"He passed out about ten minutes into your explanation dean."

"Oh. Well I guess for a 10,000 year old teen, who had never known much other than the way of the sword; I guess it was a little much..." The dean pulled out some smelling salts. "... Here, give a whiff of this." He handed Takahata the smelling salt. He let Naruto smell a sec, and.

"Huh!? What!?"

"Oh good, you're not dead."

"My brain hurts."

"Hohoho. I'm not surprised. I forgot I'm talking to some who's older than me."

"Only when we were born. I still have the mind of a 16 year old."

"True, very true. Now than. Naruto, next week a new term begins at Mahora. Also, a young and smart lad by the name of Negi well be arriving to teach here. The reason I'm telling you this is because he is a mage in training..."

"Mage? What's that?"

"Oh, I forgot, I didn't tell you about magic and such. Well set down, this will take a minute.

(10 minutes of magic explanation)

"Now than, any question?"

"Yeah, just one. Why was that less complicated that school?"

"Hohoho, well I think it's because that magic is exciting and school is boring."

"Oh, okay. I think I get it."

"Good good, now then Naruto you need a job if you're going to live in this new world. If afraid that ninja, real ninjas are all but extinct. So your old employment has... expired."

"I see." Naruto look sad. Sure he can't remember all of his past, but, that's what made him sad.

"So I'm giving you a job here at the school. You'll be Negi's teacher assistant."

"Um, sorry to rain on your parade old man, but I don't know the first thing about teaching."

"Oh..."

"That would pose a problem, but Naruto, you'll be an assistant. Not an actual teacher." Takahata said to the young blond.

"Yes that's true. All you need to do is be there to help him when he needs it."_'And he'll need a lot.'_ The dean said under his breath.

"Why would he need a lot of help for old man?"

"Huh?' Did_ he hear me?' _Oh no reason. Hohoho."

"Well, there are still a few things we need to clear up before he actually starts here."

"Your right Takahata. We need an I.D for Naruto, as well as a birth certificate and other things that he'll need."

"Well Naruto your 16 years old, so by today's time you were born in 1987 **(if 2003 is not the date at which the book series began can someone tell me),** what's your birth mouth and day?"

"October 10th."

"I see, ok. Now than, I'll have everything you need in a day or so. In the mean time, familiarize yourself with the campus."

"Um, old man. Do you know any more of my past? Did I have a family? Friends? Kids?"

The dean was looking at him. Thinking on what to say. He was fingering the key to the safe to where Naruto's legend. Takahata saw this, and wondered if the dean would tell Naruto some more of his past. More than he already told him.

"I'm afraid, that I do not know all of details of your past. Like I said, my family has been protecting your legend scrolls for 10,000 years. And over time, most of it was lost. Only the beginning of your life and what my father told me about you is all I have. I'm sorry."

"I see…"

"But Naruto, I'm sure that you'll find the rest of your memories in time."

"Thanks old man."

Naruto nodded and was leaving.

"Oh, and before I forget, good luck with that date with Eva this Friday." The dean said trying to bring up Naruto's sprits.

Naruto tripped on his way out.

A few hours later Naruto was walking all around campus. It was huge, everything looked the same. He saw some people but not a lot. He walked for what seemed like hours. He walked in the school building itself, and the grounds around it. Teachers in the staff room, preparing for the term ahead. He left the school grounds to familiarize himself with the town. He saw a grocery store, fast food restaurants, and other places. Then he felt something. A two something's to be exact. First he felt an aura of someone stalking him, and two great powers in front of him. He looked to his left at the direction of the person stalking him and than... he bumped into some body.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"No sorry my fault."

"Konoka, you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Asuna."

"Here" Naruto held out his hand to help Konoka up. With a smile, THE NAMIKAZE SMILE!!! And we all know what happens when Naruto dose the Namikaze smile don't we? Will if you don't, it makes all girls weak in the knees. And Konoka is no different. Blushing so much you-know-who would have had a red rival.

"My name is Naruto, sorry I bumped into you. I was distracted."

"I'm Konoka, its okay. I don't believe I've seen you before. Did you just move here?" Konoka asked with her hard not to love attitude.

"Yes, I'm getting a job at… well, that's not important. I am trying to get to know the place better." Naruto felt the person following him tense. So much so that it felt like the person hated the fact that he was so close to one of them.

"So what are you looking for?" Konoka asked

"Nothing really. Just finding places so I don't get lost. And based on the size of this place it's not that hard to get lost."

"Yeah, it was like that at first for me too but my friend Asuna help me out." Konoka pulled Asuna into a semi-hug. "Hay I know. How about we show you around today. It'll be fun." Konoka said cheerfully.

"Oh really? Thanks."

"But Konoka, we have to take these back to the dorm room." Asuna mentioned the bags of groceries they both had.

"Oh, you're right, sorry Naruto."

"I can help you carry them back to your dorm, if you show me around after words. Deal?"

"DEAL!" Konoka yelled happily.

As they walked to Konoka's and Asuna's dorm. He being the gentlemen he was carried the bags for them. Naruto still felt the stalker follow them. He wasn't sure if it was him or the two girls that the person wanted but one thing's for sure. This person was strong. He and the girls were talking about small thing. Well at least Naruto and Konoka. Asuna was just watching the two.

_'They'd make a cute couple.'_ She thought.

"Were here." Konoka declared.

"Alright, let's get this stuff in the fridge and take Naruto on that tour as promised.

"Sorry Konoka, I got something I need to do. So can you last with just one tour guild Naruto?"

"Sure no prob."

They put away the food and Konoka toke Naruto by the hand and they went on the tour that she had promised. She showed him most of the important things, such as the shops, for clothes and places to eat. All along the way, they smiled, talked, and had a lot of fun. All the while, Naruto felt not one, but three other people with the first one. All of which were watching the both of them. He didn't know any of them, not that he should. But people following him are not fun. He and Konoka continued to talk, Konoka not knowing about their spies. Naruto was having a great time, not including their on lookers. He can't remember if he has felt this way before. But he felt one of the people following him tense again when he put his hand on Konoka's shoulder. But with the people following the two, they go as follows. Setsuna, Mana, and Kaede. But on the other side of the first group. Chachamaru, you see, Eva didn't want anything to happen to her new toy, uh I mean, dinner date. So she ordered Chachamaru to following him for the day.

"So, who's the blond hair cutie?" Asked Kaede.

"I don't know he just appeared yesterday." Replied Mana.

"..."

"So Setsuna, do you know anything about him?"

"..."

"Come on Setsuna, he's hot, and you know it."

"HE IS NOT HOT!!!"

"Come down will you, they'll hear us." Both Mana and Kaede were holding down Setsuna. Who looked ready to kill something.

"Did you hear something just now Naruto?"

"No." '_Yeah were being followed by some girls, really good at hiding, and one that is very tense just yelled.'_ Just than Naruto deduced why one of them just flipped out. And Naruto being Naruto, decided to make a game out of it. To see how long it'll take to get them out of there hiding spot. And he grinned, a grin so freaky that Chachamaru was sure that her master would not have believed it if she wasn't recording it. And then it began.

"So, Konoka, how long have you've lived here?" He said smiling at her.

She blushed. "Um, um. Not long. "

"Oh. Are you and Asuna best friends?"

"Yep, Asuna and I have been friends since I moved here. Although..."

"Although what?" Naruto saw Konoka have a very sad look. A look he didn't think that she could make. Her very aura was dense with happiness.

"Oh nothing, come on theirs an ice cream stand. Let's go." Konoka was dragging him to the stand

_'But I have no money.' _Just then something fell in front of him. "Hold on Konoka."

"Huh?"

Naruto picked it up, it was a wallet. He opened it and in it was enough money for them to go a few places. It had a picture I.D, with his birth date and a small note. It read

**-Take my granddaughter some ware nice. This one is on me. **

**- Konoue Konoe **

_'Thanks old man.' _

"Come on Naruto, ice cream awaits us."

"Alright Konoka I'm coming."

As they were walking away, Takamichi was on the roof over head, smiling.

"Have a nice date Naruto. I doubt it's going to be your last... for a very long time." He left.

Both Naruto and Konoka were sitting down having ice cream. Both were talking, well, Konoka talking and Naruto just listening to her talk. While the both of them were laughing at jokes and talking about anything and everything that they could. The 4 on lookers were just watching. Well 3 were watching while one wanted to kill there entertainment. At least the blond haired teen side of it.

"So Setsuna do you know anything about that blond haired boy. I know you do."

"..."

"Don't be stingy Setsuna."

"We fought him." Mana interrupted.

"Oh, you did? Did you win?"

"We lost."

"..."

"..."

"Is that true Setsuna?"

"..."

"Setsuna?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why?"

"Setsuna its best she knows. If this 'kid' and I use the term lightly, is a danger to us. She could be of help to us." Mana tried to reason.

"Well..."

"What happened?"

"He beat us. Badly. Both of us, and even Takahata - Sensei."

"He what!?"

"We were there. He beat us, he dodge and cut my bullets, cut Setsuna's sword to bits, and manage to deflect Takahata - Sensei's best attack by the looks of it."

"He said he was a ninja." Setsuna final said.

"A ninja?"

"Yes, also his name is Naruto Namikaze. Kaede do you of a Namikaze ninja clan?"

"Hum?" Kaede could have sworn she had heard the name before while in training but she couldn't remember. "I think I've heard it before but I can't remember."

"Wait. Did you say that he cut Setsuna's sword into bits? But Setsuna still has her sword."

"He fixed it with some sort of weird magic."

"Then this just gives us more questions than answers."

"His strength is unmatchable if Takahata-sensei can't beat him. He could be a real threat to us in the down the road. And did you fell it Setsuna? Last night. I know I did."

"Yes I felt it."

"Was it around 8 last night?"

"!?"

"How did you know!? No one outside a few knows about that!"

"I felt something last night, and I couldn't put my finger on it."

"Setsuna. What did it felt to you?"

"..."

"Setsuna?" Kaede looked worried.

"If felt, like... like a powerful ancient evil awoke in or time."

"Sure. It was an orgasm." Kaede said with a smirk.

Setsuna was about to kill Kaede while Mana tried to hold her back. While the three girls were fighting, Chachamaru had gotten close enough to record their conversion. While she was recording them she was remembering her conversion with her master.

**(Last night)**

_"Chachamaru. I want you to keep an eye on that boy. He has power so great, that I can get out of this middle school prison. And I will not have him die before hand. Got it!?"_

_"Yes Master."_

_"Good._ _And Chachazero will help you, with this task."_

_"Why should I go? It's not like your boy toy is gonna die you know."_

_Eva just tossed the puppet to the side._

_"Chachamaru, that boy is worth more to me than finding 1000 master. I'll sacrifice just about everything I have to make sure that he lives and is with me."_

_"Understood Master."_

_"Good. Oh and tell me what he's done when you get back."_

_"Yes Master." _

Chachamaru was still recording the Naruto's day with Konoka. She showed him around for most of the day, and Setsuna almost gave away the other girl's location 20 times during that day. Very amusing to say the least. When Naruto walked Konoka home she was tried from the day, but Naruto was just fine. Not winded at all even thou he went on a day long walk. The other group of girls disbanded after Naruto left. Mana and Kaede followed Naruto and Setsuna stayed to protect Konoka. Chachamaru decided that Naruto's safety was in potential danger and went to protect him if need be. But Kaede and Mana didn't do anything to him. They left after they lost him. Even she lost Naruto. Chachamaru used her Thermal Vision to find him. Nothing...

"Hey there Chachamaru."

"!?"

"Hello Naruto."

"So is there a reason why you're following me?"

"Master asked me too."

"Master? Who's that?"

"My master is Evangeline A.K. McDowell."

"Why do you call her master?"

"Because she is my master."

"???"

"..."

"Why is she your master?"

"..." For once in her robotic life Chachamaru was being asked such a simple question.

"Well if you don't want to answer I won't ask anymore."

Chachamaru nodded.

"Don't forget to be at master's on Friday Naruto."

"I won't and thanks again."

Naruto left without saying anything else. Chachamaru was a little shocked that Naruto manage to get behind her without her noticing. That in itself was impressive. Regardless she needed to report back to master. But walking for an android is pointless so she used her boosters, and flew all the way to the cabin. Naruto on the other hand went back to Takahata's place after his long day.

**(Time Skip-Friday/Eva's dinner date 6 pm)**

"So this is the place?"

"Yes. This is where Evangeline lives. Good luck Naruto, you'll need it."

Naruto heard what Takahata said and was a little nervous. But he said to himself here was a person whose never meet him, and has already invited him over for dinner. What could go wrong? Naruto walked up to the door of the wood cabin and knocked. A second or so later Chachamaru answered.

"Hay there Chachamaru, I'm here for the dinner invite."

"Yes, Master is waiting. I'll let her know you have arrived."

Chachamaru showed him in the living room which was filled to the brim with dolls. A very freaky sight to him. Although, the candle light, a table set for two, and the wired setting was a little unsettling. He looked around, aside from the dolls, there wasn't much else. It looked like any old wood cabin. Although, he doesn't know what any old cabin looks like anyway.

"Hello, Naruto."

Naruto looked to where the voice came from. And what he saw was not what he was expecting. He was expecting a teacher, or at least someone that was 20 or 15. Not a little girl that looked no older than 10. Well, this night will be, interesting to say the least.

"Um, I'm looking for a girl named Evangeline. Is she here?"

*Tick mark*

I'm Evangeline A.K. McDowell." She said a little annoyed.

"Oh... Sorry. I guess I was expecting a young girl or a woman. Sorry."

"Oh, you mean like this?" She snapped her fingers, and puff. She was in her adult form.

"!?" Naruto had no idea what was going on. He didn't know what he should be surprised about. The fact that a 10 year old girl transformed without chakra, or the fact that the women standing in front of him is hot as hell. Or the fact that he might have just saw magic for the first time.

"What? You don't look too surprised. If what Chachamaru said, you already know about magic. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Good, so do you what me to be in this form or in my other?"

"Uh. Which one is your real one, Eva?"

She snapped her fingers and she was in her ten year old form.

"This one. Are you sure?"

"Yes. Seeing and talking to a fake, no matter what, is not worth the time. At least in my opinion, you don't get to learn anything other than they are afraid of who they are."

"I see. A very mature view of things."

"Hehe." Naruto was a little embarrassed.

"So, Chachamaru is everything ready?"

"Yes Master."

"Good. Naruto want to eat?"

"Sure."

They both were having steak, corn on the cob, and wine. **(I not a good date dinner person so if someone else has a better idea than tell me.)**While they were eating, they were having a nice talk.

"So Naruto, what do you know about magic?"

"Not much. I was just told about it last Monday. Or so."

"I see. Humm. You energy, what's it called?"

"Chakra. I'm a Ninja, from 10,000 years ago, or so I'm told."

"I see." _'So he's older than me in terms of time.' _"Well, let me tell you. Your power is similar to magic."

"It is?"

Eva made a very scary smile. A smile that scared the hell out of Naruto.

_'I'm... in trouble.'_

**(Monday)**

Naruto is on the train to get to Mahora. And like all hero's, he's running late. He was looking around. Nothing but girls. But then again this was an all girl school. Naruto was just going about his own business when a gust of wind came and blows up all the skirts in the car. Naruto was blushing as he caught a peek at all of the girl's panties that were ahead of him.

_'I hope this place isn't a place where girl's panties will show randomly.'_

**Next Stop, Mahora Academy. Please be on time for the first day.**

"Well, if I was a student I'd be worried..." Naruto smiled a bit and walked. "... WAIT I'M A TEACHER!!! Sort of."

Naruto began to run as fast as he can. Ninja speed. So to everyone else he was a blur. And of course some of the girl's skirts were blown up. While running he saw a very interesting sight. A little kid about to die at the hands of a red head. Right before he was about to save the kid from impending doom, a voice calmed her down. He looked at the place the voice came from. It was Takahata. And it seemed that the kid knew him. After a small talk Naruto heard the kid's name was Negi Springfield. For what every reason, the red head didn't like it one bit. In fact, Naruto would dare say that she hated the idea. He realized that the red head was Asuna. She was scary like this. Than

"Ah, ah, ACHOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Naruto heard the sound and, the Asuna was stripped again.

_'So that time on the train was him. Why do I get the feeling that this kid is going to be a perverted situations magnet?'_

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!"**

The girl got on her gym coat. And they went on the dean's offices. Naruto just followed slowly. For some reason angry girls give him the creep and scared the hell of him. But when he got there he heard his name called.

"Naruto, can you come in please."

Naruto walked in.

"Yo."

"Negi this is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He'll be helping you teach your class."

"Nice to meet you Negi. I've heard a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you Namikaze-sensei."

Naruto flicked Negi's head. Negi had anima tears in his eyes.

"No 'sensei' I'm only six years older than you."

"Got it, no 'sensei'."

"Good."

"Oh by the way. Naruto, Negi, need a girlfriend. Meet my granddaughter Konoka. She's Available if either of you two are interested?"

"Oh grandfather." whacked him with a mallet. Anima style.

"Oh, one more thing. Konoka, Asuna. Can Negi stay in your room for a while? We haven't decided where he's going to live yet."

"Sounds good." Konoka said in the background.

"What!? From when to when Dean!?"

"Don't you feel sorry for him?" Konoka trying to be nice.

"I TOLD YOU I HATE KIDS!!"

"That was obvious." Naruto commented.

"You shut it!!"

"You get along you two." The Dean said not really caring for Asuna's protest.

The walk to the class room was like a dead man walking to his fate. Asuna and Negi in front. Not talking to each other.

"Thanks for showing me around the other day Konoka." Naruto smile.

"Um, sure. It was fun." She was blushing.

Shizuna, who was silent, looked on. She giggled a bit. _'It looks like Dean Konoe's quest for a husband for his granddaughter is over. Honestly I think she'll be a great match.'_

"I refuse to live with someone like you. I'm going ahead _'sensei' _"Asuna said sensei with much sarcasm.

"I'll go ahead too. I'll wait for you at the door. Kay?"

"Right."

A little later Negi found Naruto waiting for him at the door.

"Ready Negi?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

"Don't worry Negi, you'll do fine." _'As long as you don't blow up any more skirts kid.'_

"Right. Thank you Naruto." _'Right I'll do my best. That's all I can do.' _"Alright let's go."

"After you Negi."

Negi walked in totally nervous. He was so nervous that he didn't see the black-board duster trap. But he stopped it on instinct. Naruto gapped it before it hit Negi and hopefully before anyone saw a floating easer. Negi looked up and saw it.

"Uh, thanks Naruto."

"Not problem sorry girls, you'll have to do better than that."

Fuuka and Fumika were still giggling. Before Negi fell for the real trap, Naruto stopped him. Brought out his tri-kunai and cut the rope. All of the traps following were disabled. Negi was shocked, as well the Narutaki twins. Kaede was a little shocked that he found and disable the traps with such little effort.

"I told you, you'll need to do better than that." Naruto smiled. Some of the girls blushed. The Narutaki twins were the most impressed. _'Aha, the twins are behind this, not bad. They're the ones who set thus traps up. Note to self. Keep an eye on them.' _"Go on introduce yourself."

"Right, um, my name is Negi Springfield. And I'm your new home room teacher."

"..."

"..."

"..."

**"HE'S SO CUTE!!" **Every girl yelled at once.

Soon the kid was swarmed by most of the girls in the class. Only a dozen plus or so of them weren't trying to molest him. The kid was being bombarded with questions. A couple of them were looking at him. Naruto waited a minute, and then decided to save the kid. He reach into the pile of bodes.

"Um, girl, girl, girl, girl, breast, breast, big breast Aha. Negi." He pulled Negi out of the pile of girls. After Naruto put Negi on the ground, the red head Asuna, flipped out again. He wasn't paying attention to this one. He was just looking around. That when he saw them. He saw Eva and Chacha. As well as the two girls that attacked him last week. The two of them were giving him the eye.

_'What is he doing here!?' _Setsuna asked herself.

_'So, the dean hired him? But why him? His power is not that of a human. But it's something more.' _Mana told herself.

_'Wow, that blond haired cutie is our teacher. Nice.' _Kaede thought to herself.

_'So this is the guy that Kaede was talking about. He's cute.'_

Naruto continued to look around, and when he looked back at the girls in front. There were fighting. Asuna with a tall blond. He didn't know what they're fight was about, but, he prayed it wasn't about him. When he heard the word cradle robber, he knew it wasn't about him. More than likely it was about Negi. After the fight stopped, everyone went to their sets. Negi looked nervous, really nervous. Naruto flicked an eraser piece at Negi's head.

'What was that for?'

'Snap out of it. You're the teacher, start teaching.'

'Your right. Thanks Naruto.'

"Right then. First, turn to page 128 and... and I can't reach." Negi was a little embarrassed.

Naruto chuckled a bit.

'Naruto can you watch Negi and the class? I need to go.'

'Sure, I can do that.'

'Great thanks.'

Shizuna left soon after. Naruto just looked around the class until he found what he was looking for. Malice intent all focused on Negi. He saw Asuna take a piece of eraser on flick it at Negi. Naruto caught it before it hit.

"Huh?" Negi looked behind him because he felt a breeze. Naruto just smiled and the girls were admiring him. He just continued on and so did Asuna. But to her dismay Naruto caught all 6 erasers wroth of ammo she used. No matter what she did Negi had a protector.

"DAMMIT ASUNA KNOCK IT OFF!!! LET NEGI-SENSEI TEACH IN PEACE!!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP CRADLE ROBBER!!!"

"Aw hell." Naruto was suddenly in a bad mood. Negi was freaking out that two of his students were fight for no apparent reason and he couldn't stop it, and he had anima tears to boot. Naruto sighed. This was going to be a long year. He walked up to the girls and picks them both up, and being the prankster that he is, had the best idea to date.

"Negi, mind if I change something real quick?"

"Um, sure?" Naruto grinned again. A few seconds later Asuna and Ayaka were setting next to each other. It was so fast that neither the girls involved nor the ones looking on saw it. Negi was so shocked the bell rang before he could continue. Naruto flew out, not wanting to deal with the insane girls of class 2-A. It was after class and Naruto saw Negi setting on the stares of a statue. He was writing something in his school raster. He thought nothing of it until he saw a student of theirs. Nodoka Miyazaki, she was carrying books from her waist to her head.

_'She's going to fall if...' _Naruto didn't finest that train of thought, because Nodoka fell. Right before Naruto could spring into action.

"Oh, Naruto-sensei…"

Naruto looked at the person. Another one of his students. Kaede Nagase. Naruto was confused, and then he remembered Nodoka. He turned around to see Negi barley catching her. Using his wind magic he stopped her before she hit the ground, hard. The kid risked exposure to save his student. Now that is a point in Naruto's book. He looked back at Kaede, thankfully her view of him using magic was impaired by him. He looked back at Negi, and what he saw next was a little disheartening. Asuna saw everything, clearly. Before Nodoka could regain consensus, Asuna grabbed Negi and everything he had and dashed into the forest. Something told him he needed to follow.

"Yes Kaede?"

"Have you've seen Negi-sensei?"

"Yes I have, you need him? I'll get him for you." Naruto ran off before Kaede could stop him. On the way he saw Takahata looking for something.

"Something you need Takahata-sensei?"

"Ah, Naruto-sensei, have you've seen Negi anywhere?"

"You too huh? I'll get him for you."

"Thanks, tell him to meet me in the dean's office. Alright?"

"Got it."

Naruto followed to where he saw Asuna take Negi away.

"... You leave me no choice than, Now that you know my secret. I'm going to have to erase your memory. This might cause some brain damage, so sorry about that."

_**(AN Until further notice, no spell check from here on, I'll be as careful as I can k)**_

"Hay wait."

"Vanish."

Naruto got there then. Just in time to see Asuna stripped… again.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Naruto saw this as a perfect chance to mess with them both.

"I see your busy Negi, Asuna. I'll tell Takahata that you're not free at the moment." He was walking away.

"THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!!" He heard Asuna yell.

Naruto was walking down the street when he felt some one following him. He was a little annoyed about it.

_'Whoever it is better be hot, or so help me god...'_

Naruto turned the corner and decided to trap the stalker. He jumped in the nearby trees to hide himself. That's when his stalker came into view. It was Kaede, the Ninja of the class if he remembers right.

_'At least Ninjas are not gone completely. Well time to say hello. Naruto style.'_

Naruto use his Thunder God jutsu to get behind her.

"Yo Kaede, secret admirer, or stalker."

"Neither. I was looking for you Naruto-sensei. Before you ran off I forgot to tell you Class 2-A is having a party for both you and Negi-sensei." _'How in the hell did he get behind me?' _

"Oh, well lead the way than." Naruto notice that Kaede was eyeing him while they were walking.

"Something on your mind Kaede. I am your sensei after all. I could help if you want."

"Well, I was just wondering, was what Setsuna said true? Are you a ninja?"

"Is Setsuna the one with the sword or the one with the weird L shaped weapons?"

"You mean guns."

"Huh?"

"The 'L' shaped weapons are called guns. But the one with the sword."

"Yes, I am a ninja. From the village hidden the leaves."

"Village hidden the leaves? I've never heard any village by that name."

"It wouldn't be well hidden if everyone knew about it, now wouldn't it?"

"I guess you're right. But why are you here and not with your kinsmen?"

"The village is gone. It was destroyed. A while ago."

"Oh... I'm sorry. Did you have family?"

"Yes, I did. They dead as well."

"I'm sorry sensei, I didn't mean…"

"It's alright. But that's why I'm here. I lived, I don't know how, but I did."

"Um, sensei, do you mind if I ask what rank you were?"

"Not at all. Mine was a special case you see. I went from genin to Hokage when I was 16."

"!?"

"What?"

"There hasn't been a kage level ninja in over a 1000 years."

"Oh, well, kage level ninja at your service." Naruto said bowing low. "Trust me when I say, my Kage title was well earned."

_'Then I'm not surprised that both Mana and Setsuna lost to him. But Takahata-sensei is about as powerful as a kage, than he's not an average one. I wonder if he'd take the time to help train me?'_

"Something you need Kaede?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you... think... I can… train with you?" Kaede said with much hope in her voice.

Naruto looked shocked for a moment. No one but Konohamaru wanted to train with him. He was thinking about it. He was the last real ninja left in the world. And if this goes on, the title Ninja would die with him. He looked at Kaede; she had hope in her eyes. He remembered that look. Konohamaru had it. He smiled, he couldn't turn her down. "I don't see why not. I can't let the title 'Ninja' die now can I? And besides, I can't say no to a pretty face."

"YES OH THANK YOU NARUTO-SENSEI, THANK YOU!!!" She yelled, but blushed a little at the complement he gave her.

"..."

"Uh, sorry about that." Kaede said a little embarrassed.

"That's ok. I remember the first time too. So to the party than, Ninja style?"

"Ninja style."

The two of them rushed to the party, ninja style. When they got there something totally unexpected happened

"I love you."

"???"

"???"

Both Naruto and Kaede saw Asuna confess to Negi. Many things happened. Then Naruto got an _evil _idea in his wicked mind of his.

"Negi, you player, here I thought you were this little innocent kid that only focused on his work. But I thought what happened a little while ago was supposed to happen last, not first?"

"???"

"!?"

"This isn't like that!!!"

*flash*

Soon after the rest of 2-A found them. And, of course, all hell broke loose. Negi was about to use magic

"Memory..." Naruto tripped him.

"Are you alright Negi?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Negi-sensei!" Most of the girls yelled.

A while later Naruto was walking with Kaede before he was going to head to his apartment.

"Well Kaede. We could train when summer comes around, or during the weekends. Or both, it's up to you."

"Both sound good to me."

"Both it is then. I need to go, I'm sure you can handle yourself. Unless you want my help to protect you from all the perverts in this world? I could spare the time to protect you." Naruto said mockingly.

"The only pervert I might need help with is you sensei."

"Oh Kaede, you think I'm a pervert. I'm hurt." Again Naruto said mockingly.

"Well sensei. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow then?" Both went their separate ways.

"One more than."

Kaede looked back. Naruto blow some wind from the corner of his mouth and Kaede's skirt flew up.

"Nice view." Naruto said with a smirk. Naruto spent the next hour running from Kaede, at ninja speed.

Naruto was heading home when he heard fire truck sirens. He ran to the place the fire was, only to run to his temp home. It was a blaze.

"I knew it."

"Oh, Naruto-sensei, is that your home?"

"Eva, Chacha, How did I know you two would be here?"

"We were just out for a walk, when we saw the fire. How tragic."

"Uh-huh. You do know I'm not buying this right."

"What every do you mean sensei? I can't use my powers. You know that."

"I do. But Chachamaru could have just as easily blown this place to hell."

"Any way sensei. Need a place to stay? I have a free room in my home, you're welcome to it." Eva said with a smirk.

"That's ok. I'll just Takahata to put me up for the night. Thanks for the offer. But you don't..."

"Oh, I insist." Eva was in super ultimate evil mode. This scared the hell out of Naruto. Who was in chibi form.

'_I'm in trouble.' _

_**TFK: Like I said, I have no spell check. But As soon as I get it, I'll fix as many mistakes as I can, thank you. Also my poll ends in 2 or 3 days. So it looks like AVP wins. I'll update this story the most as it's my most popular one. If any of you have girls for Negi or Naruto please say something. So far this is what I have for both**_

_**This is the 2nd post of this story, hopefully it's better than the last. I found some mistakes but please I have no spell check yet. I'll get it back by the end of the week. Thank you**_

_**Negi's group**_

_** For sure**_

_**Nodoka**_

_**Yue**_

_** Maybe**_

_**Ayaka**_

_**Chisame**_

_**Ako**_

_**Makie**_

_** Naruto's group**_

_**Konoka**_

_**Setsuna**_

_**Kaede**_

_**Mana**_

_**Evangeline**_

_**Chachamaru**_

_** Not sure of**_

_**Chizuru **_

_**Ku Fei**_

_**Sayo**_

_**So far Chizuru is in the lead of joining Naruto's But it's up to you. But I might just add these three for the hellish things to come just for fun. Still not sure on lemons.**_


	3. Love Potions, baths, and Nightmares

_**TFK: Yo chap 3 up.**_

_**Now I got back my word, and my lap top is working better than ever.**_

_**Now an update on pairings**_

_**Naruto's in's**_

_**Konoka**_

_**Setsuna**_

_**Chachamaru**_

_**Eva**_

_**Ku Fei**_

_**Kaede**_

_**Sayo (no lemons/maybe)**_

**_Chizuru_**

**_Mana_**

_**Naruto's want to have**_

_**Haruna (1st place) - because she's a pervert.**_

_**Zazie**_

_**Akira**_

_**Negi's in's**_

_**Nodoka**_

_**Yue **_

_**Ayaka**_

_**I don't think that I can add anymore to Negi. Honestly, he can handle the women he has already.**_

_**But if you think of anyone tell me. Now on to chap 3**_

_**I think I'll stop at 8 girls for Naruto. And unless a lot of you want to, only 3 for Negi. Naruto is the ladies man of anima... it's in his blood. The 7th one for Naruto is one of the 3 girls in the Naruto's want too's list the 8th is reserved for the winner of the NEW NAME CONTEST **_

"Talking"

'Whispering'

_'Thinking'_

**"Yelling"**

_**Love Potions, baths, and Nightmares **_

_"Sand Tsunami!!!!"_

_"Ahhhhhhhhh!"_

_"Giant Sand Burial!!"_

_"AHHHHHHH!!!"_

_30 plus men died, in an instant._

_"We cannot hold it!! Fall back!!"_

_"No hold your ground!! Wait for the first Kazekage!!!"_

_"HAHAHAHA!!!! I'm gonna crush you all!! I hope you're ready to die!!!!!!!! HAHAHA!!!! Eh???"_

_"Monster, for your transgressions ageist this village I, the first Kazekage, shall punish you."_

_A bright blinding light covered the field of battle_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I'M NOT READY TO GOOOOOO!!! THERE'S STILL SO MUCH TO KILL!!!!!!!!!!"_

"!? Another nightmare? But I didn't see me or someone who looked like me at all. Was it just a nightmare, or..."

"Are you all right Naruto-sensei?"

"Oh, Chachamaru, were not in class so just Naruto is fine."

"Alright, Naruto. Do you need assistances?"

"No, I'm alright, thanks Chachamaru."

Soon dawn came and Chachamaru was making breakfast. Naruto was drawn in by the sweet scent of Chachamaru's cooking, not being one to miss out he got up and got dressed as fast as he could. He smelled his cloths, there were clean. Naruto wondered a little, how did Chachamaru clean his cloths? While he worn them to sleep!? On second thought, never mind.

"Good morning Chachamaru."

"Good morning Naruto, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah... _not including the nightmare I had._.. any way where's chibi vampire?" _**(Bad pun I know)**_

"Master, is still sleeping in her room."

"Well, we better wake her so she's not late for class."

Naruto had a small but a very dangerous glint in his eye. Before Chachamaru to do anything, Naruto was on his way up to Eva's room. With a bucket of 'ice cold' water.

"Um, wait Naruto."

Chachamaru ran after Naruto, but it was too late.

"WAKY WAKY CHIBI VAMPIRE!!" *splash*

"AHHHH!!!!"

Eva had a rude awakening by ice cold water. Eva was soaked, from head to toe; the look on her face was priceless. Her young angry face was something to see. Naruto on the other hand was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off, Chachazero was with him, to have the brass to laugh at your master was something in itself. If Chachamaru had a program that allowed her to laugh, she'd probably be with them.

"I'll kill you!!" Eva charged Naruto aiming to kill. Naruto just grabbed her and held her up.

"Dammit when I get my hands on you I'll drain you of every last drop!!!"

"Now, now, chibi vampire. Behave."

"DIE! 17 sprits of ice!"

"Master wait"

*Bomb* Inside Eva's room was now covered in ice. Her room was a mess to say the least, ice shards were everywhere, for lack of a better word the room was destroyed. Naruto just laughed harder, as well as Chachazero. Eva was even angrier.

"Anyway, I'd better get going. Don't want to be late on my second day."

"Can I come with you Blondie; Master never lets me come out to play?"

"I don't see why not." Naruto put Chachazero on his head. He had meat the psycho doll last night. She was good in the art of pranks. She was differently fun to hang with.

"Hey you stay and clean my room!"

"Sorry Eva, or should I'd say Chachamaru. If you wait tell schools out I'll help you clean it up. Any ways, bye."

Naruto ran out of his new home to get to the middle school on time. Last night Eva was _'kind_' enough to let him stay at her home in the spare room. Although he knew that Eva had Chachamaru torch his apartment building, but Eva was playing the sweet and innocent evil vampire that she is. How a 10 year old look-a-like, 500 year old vampire can look so evil one minute and look so innocent the next was beyond him. But then again, she had 500 years of practice, but that didn't matter now. Class began in an hour and he knew that Negi was going to need all the help he could get. When he caught up with Negi, he saw that he was talking with the blond that fought with Asuna, Ayaka if he remembered right.

_"You're going to have to be quiet for the time being, ok Chachazero?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I know."_

"Hey, Negi, good morning."

"Oh, good morning Naruto-sen..." Negi looked at Naruto in fear. Naruto was readying a piece of an eraser. "... um Naruto." Negi finished nervously.

"Good, your learning. Now you ready for your second day?"

"Not really, yesterday I got nothing done the entire day." Negi had anima tears.

"Oh don't worry Negi, I guarantee that you'll do way better today. In fact, I dare say you'll catch up by the end of the week, if my gut feeling is right. And it normally is."

"You sure?"

"Yep, now come on. You have a class to teach. Class 2-A is full of students that wont teach themselves you know."

"Right." Negi, with renewed courage and determination, walked towards the class room.

"That was very encouraging Naruto-sensei." Ayaka said to him with a look of admiration in her eye.

"Well thank you class rep. I need to be you know. That kid needs someone to look up to that almost his age, and male."

"I understand. One more thing, what is that on your head?"

"Oh, this?" He said pointing at Chachazero. "Just my friend Chachazero. She'll behave while were in class."

"???"

"Let's go."

The three of them walked in. Naruto again grabbed the trap board eraser prank. Negi saw this and thanked him again. Fuuka snapped her fingers because her prank didn't work again.

"Stand..." Everyone stud up. "... and attention!"

"Good morning Negi-sensei, and Naruto-sensei!" The whole class said at once.

"Good morning." Negi said unsure of the class' behavior.

"...Take your seats!" Naruto notice Nodoka blushing up a storm by talking loudly. She reminded him of some one, but he couldn't remember her name.

"Now then. Let's begin first period. Please open your textbooks to page 76."

Negi was reading the text in English. Everyone was memorized by the way he read it. Everyone but Naruto and Chachazero. Thos two were fast asleep.

"WHY ARE YOU PICKING ON ME!!!!?"

Naruto woke up to Asuna's yelling. Naruto was fully awake when he heard a sound that he knows all too well. Or, at least his perverted side of him.

"Ah, ah, ah..."

"Here it comes Chachazero."

"What?"

"This."

"ACHOOO!!"

Insert Asuna stripped moment. Asuna was stripped down to her under ware. A familiar but unwanted felling.

"What just a minute Asuna, why are you taking off your clothes in the middle of class!?"

Asuna was so pissed off and embarrassed, the worst combination in a young girl. Naruto could see the flames in her eyes.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! NEGIIIIIIIII!!"

*DING DONG DING DONG*

Negi was saved by the bell again. That kid was going to get decapitated one of these days, or die of a nose bleed. The kid is a menace on the female race here at this school, no matter what a girl ends up butt naked by the end of class. If the kid was 4 years older he was sure that Negi wouldn't have had a problem with it but he's only 10.

_'Oh speak of the devil. Negi... what's he doing?" _Naruto saw Negi talking to three of the students. One of which he remembered as Nodoka, the girl that Negi saved yesterday. They were talking to him when the two girls behind Nodoka removed her hair for her face to show her off he was guessing. She turned red, soon after she ran as if her life depended on it. Negi was just standing there, not knowing what just happened. Naruto had no idea as well, then again, he never did. Negi toke out something, it looked like a vile of something. Naruto couldn't make out the contents because it was too small to see. Negi looked excited for some reason by seeing the vile. Naruto got a little closer, and heard Negi say something about making a love potion.

_'Uh-no. Love potion? Great, this has 'massive disaster' written all over it. Then again, so did everything else that this kid did.'_

Naruto followed him to make sure that all girls had all of their cloths on when Negi was done with them. A part of him didn't think it was a bad idea of having a group of 31 girls stripped in front of him. Must be hormones talking. A much smaller part didn't think that was a good idea. But he was too late, or right on time if you're a pervert.

"If you think it's so great you drink it!!" Asuna yelled and tried to force Negi to drink the 'love potion'. But Negi failed his hands, knocking it out of Asuna's hands and the contains spilled. Into Naruto's mouth. What a most unfortunate event. Or if you're like me, or like most readers who are reading this, very jealous of him.

_'This won't end well.'_ *cough, cough* "Man that tasted gross!"

"You see, nothing happened!"

"I don't what went wrong?"

"What kind of wiz..."

"Asuna watch what you say!!"

"Oh right but anyway you see Naruto, no girls are..."

"Oh sensei..." Konoka was currently hugging Naruto like her life depended on it. "I haven't realized it tell now Naruto-sensei but you must be the cutest most lovable boy I've ever seen."

"Um Konoka?" Asuna was at a loss for words.

"Oh-no, this is bad." Negi was freaking out.

"Umm?" Naruto on the inside loved this because he felt Setsuna want to kill him. But he knew that Konoka couldn't help herself. Besides, he's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze he didn't need love potion to get girls, all he needed was his smile, and some good old fashioned Namikaze charm.

"Now Naruto will attract every girl that see's him."

"Oh crap!!" Asuna just now realized that she just threw all her classmates at a teen boy.

"Konoka, it's not right for to have a teacher student relationship..." Kaede said speaking up from her book of ancient Ninja clans. _**(Kaede will replace Ayaka in this. But she won't need a horse)**_

"But I can't help myself he's so dreamy." Konoka said spinning a blushing Naruto. Not that he disproved of it all. But the gentlemen in him, and the fact the dean wouldn't like how he got a more than friendly hug from Konoka, he just couldn't stay.

"Huh? Oh wow..." Kaede bows to Naruto very low. "... Naruto-sensei, please accept my services to help aid you in your endeavors." Kaede was under the love potion spell. Not that she needed it.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Oh sensei!!" Three girls behind Asuna yelled with stars in their eyes.

_'I don't want to do this...but it isn't right... dammit!' _"Um, girl's, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Naruto-sensei, run!!"

"Please sensei I made this short cake I made some in Home Economics just for you."

"Busy!!!"

"Oh sensei I made this orange shirt just for you, it'll really show off your gorges eyes.

"No thanks girls!!!" _'Damn, I don't want to run. Damn you Negi!'_

_'It really was love potion. And I wasted it on him? Darn it."_

Naruto ran out of the room with 5 hot girls, with love potion induced frenzy, hot on his tail. For normally girls they can keep up with him jogging.

_'Not bad girls but, this isn't really love.' _Naruto picked up speed to get away.

"What's the rush, lover boy!?" All of the girls yelled trying to keep up.

_'Man this kids gonna pay. No man should endure the pain of running from women.'_

"So we meet again my sweet."

"Huh?"

Konoka had caught up to him on her roller blades. How, Naruto will never know.

_'Damn she's fast.'_

"You're so cute when you're scared."

"Carp!" Naruto made a sharp left hand turn to escape Konoka. Only to find... Kaede.

"Please sensei, let me serve you!"

_'That sounded so wrong. Note to self, kill Negi.'_

Naruto made another turn and went full non-jutsu speed, and lost Kaede. Down that hall he saw Negi and Asuna. Now Naruto didn't want Asuna chasing him so he found the nearest door next to him and opened it.

"No Naruto-sensei not that door!!!"

Negi yelled. But it was too late; the reason that Negi didn't want Naruto to open that door is... it was the girl's locker room. You heard me, the girl's locker room. In said locker room over a dozen girls that were changing. Some were naked and some were in just their panties with bra, or just putting on the bra. In fact the most dressed girl there had 3 things on, bra and panties, and a single sock on. Naruto was stuck looking at the girls.

"Naruto-sensei you perv!!!"

Asuna did her Asuna kick and hit him in the face sending him flying. Naruto got his senses back, but the love potion hasn't worn off yet. So Naruto was still in trouble. Now Naruto wasn't an idiot. He had studied some magic, and love potion was near the top for some reason. He'll need to ask Eva about that later, but love potion, depending on how strong it is, can last a couple of minutes to 2 hours or so. So worst case scenario he still had an hour and a half to go. Naruto continued to run so he doesn't get molested, not that it would be unwelcomed, but... it's just not right to him. Naruto continued to run tell he decided to hide in a building. Now Naruto has the best choice of places to hide in my opinion. You see, he picked the dorms committee baths to hide in. Full of bathing young girls for the eyes of a young man to see.

"Oh crap!!!!"

"What is it Asuna?"

"Naruto just ran into the bath house..."

"..."

"..."

"He what!!?"

Inside the bath house, Naruto was too shocked to think. While the girls were looking at him two in particular were looking at him from afar. There were Eva and Chachamaru.

"Master I think Naruto has taken a love potion in the last hour." Chachamaru said in her normally voice.

"Your right, but it's no of my concern; he'll find a way out of this somehow."

"Why are you not afraid that Naruto will not have intercourse with one of our classmates?"

"Well if that was the case, he would have done so already, let's just watch the show."

"???"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... oh... crap..."

All the girls yelled and ran at Naruto in order to rape him.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!"

Naruto ran out the bath house with every girl after him. On his way out Naruto had the luck of slipping on a bar of soap. Naruto landed on his back and hit his head on the tile floor. That one moment was enough to let the girls close in on him.

"Oh sensei, we've heard a lot about you, please take us out on a date."

"Um I'm flattered but... I need to go sorry!" Naruto ran as fast as he could. _'Negi, I blame you. I will find your weakness and make you suffer.' _Naruto opened the door to escape, POW, Naruto ran right smack into Asuna's fist.

"Asuna there was no need to do that."

"You said the fastest way to break the spell was to knock him out."

"I know but..."

_**(Back with Kaede, Konoka, and the others)**_

"Okay???"

"What happened?"

"Why am I... on the wall?"

"My head..."

_**(Back with Asuna, Negi and KOed Naruto)**_

"Oh man what a mess."

"Eh. Sorry."

"What do we do about Naruto now Negi?"

"I'll handle it Negi-sensei."

Both Negi and Asuna looked at the new comer.

"You're... student number 10 Chachamaru Karakuri right?"

"Yes that's correct Negi-sensei. I'll take Naruto-sensei back to his home."

"Um... you know where he lives?"

"Yes..."

"Um..."

'Hay Negi, if she knows where Naruto lives than it should be alright, right?'

'I'm not sure, but she is one of my students, so it should be ok.'

"Alright Chachamaru thank you." Negi said happily

Chachamaru nodded. She swung Naruto's arm over her shoulder in a solder like manner. Both Chachamaru and Naruto were walking to Eva's cottage.

"Thanks Chachamaru, I appreciate it."

"No thanks needed Naruto-sensei, master told me to bring you to her home. If we do not get there before 5pm tonight then we will be late." Chachamaru said in her normal voice.

"Late? Late for what?"

"You're Training."

Back at the class room.

"Dammit he had forgotten about me!" Chachazero was on the desk that Naruto was using before he ran out.

After Chachamaru and Naruto went back for Chachazero.

"Well, you're almost late."

"And the great Mistress of the Night greets us herself, we should feel honored." Naruto said mockingly.

"Behave yourself brat. Or I'll not train you."

"What are you training me in again?"

"Magic, idiot."

"Magic?"

"Yes, magic, you'll need to know combat magic if you want to live long in this world. I'm willing to teach you, for a price."

"And what price might that be? I don't have any money."

"The price is not money, but come let us train. I'm sure you can pay it, let's go, unless... you don't want to get stronger to protect us..." She left that threat hanging. As creepy as it was, she had watch him in his sleep. Protecting people really close to him was his life's mission. Naruto looked down, and then his eyes told Eva everything.

"I'll do what needs to be done to protect that which is precious to me."

"Good, than follow me to me resort, there we can train to our hearts content."

"Right, now what do you want in return?"

"Me, all I want..." She turned around just before the resort. "... is your blood." She bit deep into him, drawing a lot of blood.

_'What is this? His blood... it's... demonic, but human too... is that even possible? Oh my god... it's so good.'_

After about 10 minutes

"You mind leaving some for me to, you know, live."

Eva widened her eyes, she had lost track of where she was when she was drinking Naruto's blood. She stopped and turned around fast, blushing at what she just did.

"It's good to know that you won't bleed me dry in my sleep... will you?"

"No... let's go."

_**(Inside the resort)**_

_**(AN I don't do training expiations so this will be fast-forward) **_

"Now, your energy is very close to magic, so I think you can make a version of it yourself."

"A version of it, you mean a different version of magic?"

"Yes, if my theory about your energy, chakra, is correct then you could call yourself the very first, in history, Ninja Mage."

After 3 days in the resort, Naruto was worst for ware than he has even been. He had fought Eva Chachamaru and Chachazero 3 on 1 for their entire stay. He got in many good hits but got his ass whipped none the less. Naruto needed a nice long bath, but so did Eva, and she toke first priority. Naruto wasn't gonna bathe with Eva so he decided to take a bath in the bath house of the dorms. It was safer than with Eva... right? Eva was right behind him, with Chachamaru and Chachazero.

"Master, why are we following Naruto-sensei?" Chachamaru asked

"I'm bored."

"No you're not, you want to see what you're in store for later right master, you pervert."

Eva just tossed the doll back to Chachamaru. "Like I said, I'm bored."

"Then why follow Naruto-sensei?"

"Something's bound to happen to him, and I want to be there when it does."

_**(With Naruto bath house)**_

Naruto was thinking about what Eva said. A Ninja mage, a new class for him to try out. If his power was like magic, and magic was the power of the day, why not. Besides, he remembers growing up reading stories about magic things and monsters. Or in reality, for him, just looking at the pictures.

"I don't see why not. Magic is cool, and if I combined it with my ninjutsu and what I remember, I'll be that much more powerful. And if I have power, I can protect my students and all others that are my friends and precious people."

Naruto was deep in thought. But a voice brought him back to the real world.

"What, no, put me down!!"

"Why are you so embarrassed? Your just a kid now get naked."

'Oh crap, why now of all times!?' Naruto ran to the back of the large pool bath.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"You're a real pain in the butt!"

"I'm your teacher, your suppose to treat me with respect."

_'Respect is earned kid, not just giving because of rank. He is still just a kid, but he'll need to learn it just the same.'_

"Wow! What is this place?"

"It's our dorms community bath, silly. We have around hundred people at once bathing at the same time so we need one this big. "

"Amazing."

"Now, we have work to do..."

"What the, your not..."

"That's right..." Asuna raised her hands to show that she had a bar of soap, a towel, and some hair conditioner. "...That's right, say goodbye to ten years of filth little man." Asuna smirked.

"I-I can clean myself!"

"Get back here!"

'They act more like little brother and older sister than teacher and student.' Naruto thought to himself.

Asuna caught Negi and was cleaning him. Negi said that he was not yet ten years old. The girl was even more pissed off than ever, she started to rub the shampoo into Negi's head really hard. Naruto could tell that Asuna was beyond pissed. Then again having a teacher younger than you could hurt anyone's pride he thought. He watched them talk abet, soon Negi was crying again.

'What did she do to make the kid cry this time?'

Then he saw it, the now dubbed Negi curse. Asuna tripped on a bar of soap and landed on top of him.

'This is gonna happen a lot I assume.'

Negi, Asuna, and Naruto heard a lot of girls coming. Well a lot would be an understatement, it was the rest of class 2-A.

"Crap this is bad, if they see us here now they'll totally get the wrong idea, come on." They both jumped into the water. Naruto saw this and was not happy. 'What the hell are you doing here Naruto!?' Asuna asked

'Taking a bath! What do you think I'm doing here Asuna!?' Naruto shot back.

'Look, let's call truce tell we get out of here, Okay. I mean, you don't want your class mates to see you with a naked Negi now do you?" Naruto said with a smirk. 'Unless you're into little boys?'

Asuna was blushing up a storm; meanwhile Negi is still under water.

'Fine, deal.'

Negi came up for air, finally. Naruto, Asuna, and Negi were listening to the girls talk. As always the subject was about Negi. After a moment of talking Kaede came in. Now it was Naruto's turn to blush.

_'Wow, she has a nice body.'_

'Stop looking!' Asuna dunked Naruto's head under water.

Naruto came back up by force, and then he heard something that all men should love.

"We should have a boob contest. Who every has the biggest boobs to room with Negi-sensei." Yue said in her normally and small voice.

"What about Naruto-sensei?" Kaede asked.

"Hum? You got it bad for Naruto-sensei don't cha?" Kazumi asked with her grin.

"So what if I do? He's a hunk, has blond hair, a toned body, and is quiet a looker. Don't you think Mana?" Kaede explained.

"No..."

"Sure he is no teenage girl would say he's not!" Kazumi was smiling at Mana with what she said.

"I'm just here for a bath."

"So Kaede, what do you see in Naruto-sensei?" Konoka asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Well Konoka, I manage to see him without his shirt on once..." She left the statement hanging.

The girls were talking amongst themselves, just one big chatter of conversation. Nothing coherent could be heard.

"This class is interesting huh?"

"That's one way to put it.

After some more talk on the girl's side.

"Alright were in agreement, to different contest. One for Negi and the other for Naruto."

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, for Negi-sensei it's a boob contest, whoever has the biggest boobs in class 2-A will get Negi. There will be some factors to consider. For Naruto, it'll be a tournament winner get Naruto. All agreed?" Kazumi the database of 2-A finished off.

Everyone nodded.

"Kay, all girls who want to get Negi will be on the left, the girls who want Naruto on the right." Kazumi said.

"I can't believe that my classmates are such morons."

"I wouldn't say that, more like very energetic."

"Sure, I'd bet your just loving this aren't you?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

"Alright, so Ayaka, Haruna, Chizuru, and Makie will go after Negi. While Kaede, Ku, and Lin Shen will fight to the death for the hand of Naruto, so dramatic!" Kazumi yelled.

"To the death?" Some of the girls were worried.

"Wow, I'm so popular."

"No kidding, let's get out of here."

"How, Negi isn't the best at sneaking."

"Your right... let's just go and get out of here." Both Negi and Asuna were on their way out of the bath house. Naruto just stayed back, and enjoyed the show that was about to come. As he predicted Asuna slipped when Negi's foot got in front of her. And as fate would have it, Asuna landed on top of a naked Negi, while everyone else turned to see it happened. Everyone was shocked at what they saw; words couldn't describe what they saw. So I'll just say it, or better yet Ayaka will saw it.

"Asuna how dare you attack Negi-sensei while he's taking a bath! That is it! We can't let Negi-sensei to room with, with a person like you Asuna!"

"A person like me! New flash blonde you're the one who wants..."

Naruto toke this opportunity to leave the bath house. Not wanting to get killed. He got his cloths thanks to something her remembered from his past. Thank god for Shadow Clone jutsu. Now than he was walking out, fully dressed, the doo that had the least amount of coverage, two girls. One's he remembers from last week, when he first got here. He was walking past them when Setsuna wanted to start a conversation, for once.

"Naruto-sensei..." She greeted

"Setsuna, Mana, did you want something?"

"I don't Naruto-sensei?" Mana stated

"... If you don't mind, may I ask some questions?" Setsuna needed to know about this boy, if he was a threat.

"Sure, I'll answer them if I can."

"How did you get your cloths on when they were in the room behind us?" Mana wanted to know that too.

"Sorry, trade secret, I'll tell you someday, maybe."

"Alright, but will you answer this question? When the three of us first fought, you had me in killing range of one of your attacks, why didn't you go thru with it? You're a solder, I see it in your eyes. You wouldn't spare an enemy's life because you don't want blood on your hands. So why?"

"I..." He knew why, but he wasn't sure if he should tell them. "... I saw true sadness in your eyes. Someone with that much sadness in their eyes couldn't be a bad person. On by the way, sorry for talking you hostage." Naruto said a little embarrassed.

"Not a problem."

"Let me make it up to you. Whenever you want where ever you want, all on me."

Setsuna blushed and turned away. "No thanks."

"To bad, offer stands tell I leave. So anyway, to finest your original question I simple couldn't kill you. There was something about you that made me not want to kill you. Even with my tri-kunai at your throat I couldn't do it, even if the teachers decided that your life was not important." Naruto explained. Now for the cherry on top. "Besides, killing such a beautiful young women would be a crime against nature." Naruto said with THE NAMIKAZE SMILE **(AN: If I'm playing the Namikaze charm too much let me know) **Setsuna blushed and turned away.

"One more question sensei."

"Go for it."

"Why did dean Konoe hire you as Negi-sensei's assistant?"

"I'll answer a little of _that_ question. When I woke up, I had no memory of whom, or what I was, fighting with the both of you rekindled my combat memory. I remember fighting and how to fight. But I had no purpose. Nothing to live for, nothing and no one to live and enjoy life. The dean gave me that. A reason for being. So until I find out who I was and why I'm here, I'll protect my students. You, Mana, Kaede, and the rest of the students of class 2-A." Naruto was walking away. "That's all for tonight girls, unless you want a question Mana?"

"Will you spare with us, we need to get stronger if more people like you are out there."

"All right, but not this week. But I'll let you knew when I'm ready, so be ready sometime next week or so. Alright?"

"Fine by me." Mana said.

Setsuna just nodded.

"ASUNA WINS!!!!"

All three of them look at Asuna. She had H-cups. _'I know you had something to do with __that__ Negi.'_

Naruto got out before all hell broke loose. He was walking back to Eva's place, when he walked in, he saw Eva on the sofa playing an RPG game, and Chachamaru making dinner.

"I know you were watching me chibi vampire."

"What ever do you mean?"

"I mean sending me to the lion's den."

"How could I know that class 2-A would all be there at once." She said innocently

"I never said anything about class 2-A..."

"..."

"Busted." Chachazero peeped up.

"Oh shut up Chachazero."

"Well, I hope you enjoyed the show I put on for you because the next one won't be free."

"Oh, are you offering a show?"

"Deepens on the pay."

"Dinner is ready master, Naruto-sensei." Chachamaru said defusing the heated 'talk' Naruto and Eva were having.

Dinner was uneventful till Naruto spoke up.

"Why did you offer your home to me, for free no less?"

"Is it your custom back where you come from to look a gift horse in the mouth?"

"No, I guess not, but I don't think you offered your home out of the goodness of your little black heart as you put it in the resort when we were there last."

"I'll answer that question, another day. But for now... I'm going to keep you guessing." Eva said with a smirk.

"Your evil."

"Thank you my adoring fans." Eva said mockingly.

Naruto finished his dinner. Thanked Chachamaru for the meal and went to bed. Eva watched him sleep for a few hours. And what she saw proved what she thought. He had nightmares, but there wert normal. She sensed demonic forces at work with nightmares. Something that ranged from as powerful as her, to as far as thousand master and even beyond that. What ever haunted his dreams, it wasn't the type of demon that just anyone with a little amount of power can just talk with and die. She heard a few words Naruto say in his sleep.

_"As the last Jinchuuriki..."_

_'Jinchuuriki? Power of a Human Sacrifice? Interesting, very interesting. What exactly are you Naruto Namikaze?'_

She was going to leave Naruto to his nightmares, but for some reason she just couldn't let Naruto suffer like that. She moved next to his bed and whispered into his ear.

'Your safe now Naruto.' Was all she said. Almost instantly Naruto's Nightmare went away. A smile formed on Naruto sleeping face. Eva walked away and was on her way out when something hit her.

_'Why did I do that? I would have just watched the nightmares of humans as movies, but... why? Why did I say that to Naruto?'_She was at a loss for words. She walked out without another thought.

"Good night, Naruto." She said closing the door.

_**TFK: Awww how sweet of her. I know that was OOC Eva, but Naruto has the power to change others for the better. Now a few things on I'll be on my way.**_

_**If anyone else notices this kudos **_

_**DID YOU KNOW**_

_**All of the dummy force/Baka Rangers set #'s have are 4 sets apart**_

_**4, 8, 12, 16, 20 look it up**_

_**NOW YOU KNOW**_

_**Still waiting for a winner name, if no other names are in by end of chap 4 I'll pick a winner and that person gets to add a girl to Naruto's pairing. Unless it's a HELL NO, it's an instant except. **_

**R R please.**


	4. Journey to Library Island Plus Naruto P1

_**TFK: Chap 4 is up.**_

_**Now an update on pairings**_

_** Naruto's in's**_

_**Konoka**_

_**Setsuna**_

_**Chachamaru**_

_**Eva**_

_**Ku Fei**_

_**Kaede**_

_**Mana**_

_**Sayo (no lemons)**_

_**Chizuru**_

_** Naruto's want to have**_

_**Haruna (1st place) - because she's a pervert.**_

_**Akira**_

_**Kazumi**_

_**Debating on Naruto's pairing.**_

_**Asuna (Top running by popularity) **_

_**The twins**_

_**Zazie**_

_**Naruto's packs aside from the pairings**_

_**You pick but the top no more than two the twins count as one from 2-A/3-A**_

_**The Twins**_

**Now a few things before I start. I'm skipping chapters 4-6. The dreaded afterschool lessons and the 2 dodge ball chapters. To me utterly pointless. Just there to strip more girls, damn perverted Japan writer. Now I'm going straight to the library island. It'll be a 2 or 3 part chapter, around 7k words. Hopefully. I will use the Baka Rangers Name, not dummy force.**

**One more thing, I'll stop Naruto's harem at 10-12 **

**And Negi's around 7-10 **

**The Baka Rangers', and Negi's, journey to Library Island. Plus Naruto Part 1**

_**"Fire Style: Tsunami Blaze!!"**__ A giant 2 tailed cat yelled as it attacked a mountain side village. Many lives were lost. In a White blaze_

_"Hold the line; we need to wait for the 1st Raikage!!"_

_**"Fire Style: Blazing whip!"**__ A good chunk of the wall was destroyed._

_"Drive it back!!!" The man in charged yelled as many more troops attacked. The battle was hopeless; no physical attacks could hit the fire demon cat. And only the strongest of long range attacks even got close to hit it._

_**"This ends now!! I won't end up like my weak little brother Shukaku!! DIE!!"**_

_"Nibi!!! You terror ends here!" _

_"__**You think you can defeat me!? Little Human!"**_

_"No... I know I can defeat you. Forbidden Jutsu:..."_

Naruto woke up.

'Another nightmare. This one was similar to the one I had a few weeks ago. What does it mean?'

"Do you need assistance Naruto-sensei?"

"Chachamaru were alone just Naruto is fine, but no thanks I'm fine." Naruto had a small headache.

She nodded "Breakfast will be ready shortly."

"Thank you Chachamaru."

"Alright you're awake!!!"

Naruto looked at his new found attacker, it was Chachazero. The doll had an unhealthy obsession with blood and power. But the doll was just so cute... in a chibi psycho doll sort of way.

"Come on Chibizero; let's go before dark, cute and chibi decides to eat us."

"I don't think you'd mind if master ate you..."

Naruto tripped. 

Naruto was eating at the table with Eva. Chachamaru was setting off to the side while Chachazero was on Naruto head. Her new favorite place to be, nice high, good vantage point. Perfect place to scout a kill if needed. Heaven on earth in her opinion. All that was needed was a nice amount of blood and it would be perfect.

"Sleep well?" Eva asked.

Naruto was not being the innocent act she was putting on. But... "Yeah, I guess."

_'He's lying, he had another nightmare, and something called Nibi came up in it. I'll have to research the name Nibi and __Jinchuuriki'_

"Hate to eat and run but I got to go. Thanks for the breakfast as always Chachamaru." Naruto got dressed in record time, his black suit with a red tie. He hated suits, but that's life. 

Naruto was walking with Chachamaru and Eva, the both of them caught up to Naruto in no time, the walk was slow, like every other day. He even watched the dodge ball game that Negi played in with his students and the high school girls a yesterday. Eva, Chachamaru and a few others of the students, along with himself stayed out of it. They watched as the girls were fighting to save their teacher. They fought to the death, or would have if it was to the death. They won and saved Negi from the high school girls, although, some of them wanted him instead and wanted a rematch, but the girls denied them of that request. Much to Naruto's liking, they do care about him, he almost shed a tear. But when looking at Kaede, she was ready to kill all of the high school girls just for making that challenge. He felt a little relieved knowing that no one was going to make a claim on him without a fight. And fighting Kaede would deter anyone.

"I'll see you two in class; I'm going to get Negi."

"Alright..." Eva said, and Chachamaru just nodded.

"Let's go Chachachibi."

"I go where you go Blondie." Chachazero said from Naruto's head.

Naruto walked to the staff room. Only to hear

"You want me to join the dodge ball team!?"

The high school girls nodded.

"I don't think that Negi can do that girls, sorry." Naruto stepped in.

"Oh, Naruto-sensei would you join us? Please." The girls used there ultimate power, the puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry girls no can do. It's a girl's tournament. I can't join, any way lets go Negi the bell is about to ring."

"Right, sorry girl's duty calls."

The girls were depressed but could do nothing. On the way to the classroom Naruto was wondering about the nightmare he had last night.

_'Another nightmare with a monster in it. But this one was a cat. What does it mean? Who am I? Why am I here?'_

It was Friday, and Naruto wasn't having a good week. He has been having nightmares almost every night he has been here. And not one of them has been informative on his past. In class was a little better, he'd only have flash backs of the dreams. When class was over Kaede reminded him of their weekend training in the mountains. He told he hasn't forgotten and that he well be there. She was happy and faster than any one has ever seen Kaede was gone in a flash. Naruto chuckled a bit he looked forward to begin training with Kaede. He was walking home when he felt someone follow him. It was Setsuna.

_'What does she want this time? I'm not following Konoka and Konoka's not with me, so why?'_

"Hey Naruto. How are you doing?"

Naruto looked at the one who greeted him, it was Konoka. _'Oh. Ok, now I know someone up there has a nice sense of humor.' Naruto though mockingly _

_**(Somewhere in heaven)**_

"Achoo!"

"Bless you."

"Thanks Minato."

"No problem sensei. Now, got any 3's?"

"Damn."

_**(Back on Earth.)**_

"I'm good Konoka, are you alright?"

"I'm alright. But..."

"But what?"

"Oh nothing. See you around Naruto!" Konoka yelled as she was leaving.

"See you on Monday!" Naruto yelled back. Naruto made it home before anyone else wanted a piece of him. He saw Eva playing an RPG game, a violent one, while Chachamaru was just watching.

"What are you up too you chibi vampire?"

"Would you please stop calling that! I'm over 500 years old you know."

"Well, I'm over 10,000 years, so I win."

"Whatever."

"I'll be gone all weekend with Kaede. We'll be in the mountains training."

"!? Training with Kaede, how long will you be gone?" Eva did not like the idea of Naruto not within her reach. He was the only thing that, not only kept this hell hole of a school interesting, but is the only person that can end her curse now that Nagi kicked the bucket.

"All weekend. I'll be leaving soon so I won't be here for dinner."

"Alright."

"Just thought you should know."

"Like I care what you do in your spare time."

"Oh I'm hurt..." Naruto said with a mocked hurt voice. "... and here I thought that you loved me."

"I DO NOT LOVE YOU!!!"

"Oh you do care." Naruto had mock anima tears. "I knew you had a thing for me. Let's hug." Naruto made a move on Eva.

"Get away from me!" Eva paused the game and started running around the inside of her home.

"But Eva this is a hug moment."

"Then hug Chachamaru for all I care!"

"Ok..." Naruto ran over to Chachamaru and hugged her.

"Uh?" Chachamaru felt some that she could not explain.

"Thanks Chachamaru. Now Eva you ruined a perfect hug moment. Too bad for you but Chacha got it, so it didn't go to waste".

"I want one too from Naruto." Chachazero yelled.

"Ok, here you go." Naruto picked up Chachachibi and hugged her.

"There now, but chibi Vampire didn't get one. You sure you don't want one?" Naruto asked Eva

"Bit me!"

"That's your job. I hug and teach."

"And annoy." Eva finished with a smirk.

"What can I say, it's a gift. Any why I'm gonna be late. I need to go. Later."

Naruto left without another word. He was packed in minuets and left out the door to meet up with Kaede. Camping gear, ninja tools and then some. This weekend is gonna be fun.

"Chachamaru..."

"Yes, master."

"Follow him, I want nothing happening to him."

"Of course, master."

Again she didn't like the idea of Naruto not in arms reach of her. She was sure that he could handle himself but Naruto had not realized his full power yet. That made him venerable to attacks. Not just anything could hurt Naruto; something powerful would be needed, but still. She couldn't risk losing Naruto.

_'Nothing will harm Naruto, I'll make sure of it... wait why do I care?'_

Naruto went to find Kaede; she was outside her dorm room, in a robe. Most likely to cover up her ninja ware, Naruto thought.

"You ready Kaede?"

"Yep."

"Kaede-sensei, you didn't tell us that you're leavening, with Naruto-sensei!"

"Oh sorry about that. I was so excited that I forgot to tell you. Naruto-sensei is joining me in the mountains this weekend."

"..."

"..."

Bothe the twins were at a loss for words. Nothing came out, but a whole hell of a lot of thoughts ran thou their dirty little heads. Pictures of Naruto on top of Kaede and Kaede moaning all night ran rapid in their minds.

"Let's go Kaede sun light burning."

"Alright, see you guys Monday!!"

The twins were left to think of all the dirty things that Naruto might do to Kaede in there absents. Both Kaede and Naruto ran at full speed to get to Kaede's training grounds. For them, it didn't take long before they reach the mounts, only an hour. Kaede was a little winded; she never ran that fast for that long that far. Naruto was fine.

"*Huff* How do *Huff* do it *Huff* sensei?"

"Years of endurance training. The fact that we didn't stop to take a break means you can handle the type of training that I have in mind for you."

"What *Huff* are we *Huff* going to *Huff* work on?"

"Were going to work on your endurance a little more. For this weekend at least. Your endurance is great, but it could always be better. I assure you, by the end of this weekend, your endurance will increase tenfold."

"Thank *Huff* you *Huff* sensei."

Naruto nodded. "No problem Kaede. I have one question before we start to train. Why do you want to get stronger Kaede?"

"???"

Naruto saw confusion in her eyes.

"In this world, there are many types of people that want power. The 1st group is the most common; they want power for their own grain. And will step on anyone that gets in their way. Those people only use power for all the wrong reasons. The 2nd group is less common than the first but is very numerous. There want power to kill someone that has wronged them. Revenge is all they care about, it's there everything. Everyone and anyone else is just a hindrance. The last group is small and very rare. They want power to protect those that are precious to them. I need to ask you. Which group do you fall under?"

"..."

"Don't answer it today. But I do want an answer by next week, ok?"

She nodded.

"Kay, now let's get training."

Naruto train Kaede's endurance for the most part. Deep down he knew Kaede was not in group 1 or 2. But he didn't think that she had someone to call precious. Friends yes, but precious is a more powerful word than friend. Unknown to both of them. Someone was watching, in the shadows. The following day both Kaede and Naruto were busy caching there lunch fresh fish, ninja style. Meaning the unlucky fish got nailed to a rock a pawn leaving the water. Naruto was using normal kunai, while fishing Naruto notice someone watching them. And for once, it wasn't Setsuna. Naruto threw a tri-kunai at the tree that held the intruder. It was a slow throw for him, fast as hell for the person in the trees and for Kaede. The person was forced out of his hiding spot, when he landed on the ground, Naruto toke notice of his attire. All black with a mask. Naruto shot in the dark but.

"I'm guessing that this is a modern day ninja?"

"Yes, but that is not any ninja. He's part of my ninja clan."

"I see."

"Yes, I am from the Koga ninja clan of Japan. And I have come for you little sister."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"We're cousins really. But we might as well be, we grew up in the compound together."

"Yes, and I made a vow to your father that I'd protect you until you take over the clan."

"You're an heir?"

"She is worm, talk to her with respect!"

"Um, Inoue you shouldn't talk to him like that you know." Kaede was getting a little serious.

"I'm sorry about that lady Kaede but I can't allow just any one contend for your hand. I'll fight your student my lady, to see if he is worthy. But I doubt it I just got promoted to Jonin last week."

"Hey wait!" Inoue charged at Naruto expecting an easy win. Naruto just blocked his attack Inoue was shocked at first, but followed up with a barrage of attacks, none of which hit home. After about 2 minutes of this Inoue got really pissed.

"How dare you insult me! That's it!" Inoue brought out a kunai-with-Chain. The chain looked like a bunch of shrunken forged together with a kunai at the end. At the handlers side it was just a normal chain. "Meet my ultimate weapon, the kunai-with-Chain." Inoue said with much glee in his eye.

"If that is your ultimate weapon? Then you fail as a ninja. Kaede, first combat lesson..."

"You dare give her lessons!?"

"... the most powerful weapon that a ninja can have..." Naruto didn't even take notice of Inoue's outrage.

Inoue threw the weapon quickly and attack Naruto. At the last second Naruto brought out his tri-kunai and put its blade in the first hole of Inoue's weapon. Stopping it before it hit his heart. Inoue was shocked that his attack was stopped.

"... is your mind. Shadow clone jutsu!"

Three clones of Naruto appeared. One of them put his tri-kunai in the hole next to the real Naruto's and began spinning. It kept the bladed part of the weapon away from it, as well as disabling it. It left Inoue's hands and Naruto's counter attack began. The first clone punched Inoue in his face, sending him flying towards the trees behind him. The 2nd clone got behind him using instant movement, and with a chakra enhanced fist, decked the guys head, sending him flying upwards. The real Naruto was waiting for him in the air. With another chakra enhanced punch Inoue was sent back down to earth. When he landed, he made a creator. Naruto stylishly landed back to Earth with no problems. And when I say stylishly, I mean did 3 back flips before landing. Show off.

"How?" Was all Inoue managed to say. He was on the verge of passing out from the mass amount of damage he took.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze. The 6th Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Naruto stated. Naruto was instantly struck with a headache.

_**(The Kage summit 10,000 years ago)**_

_A vision of 4 other people, dressed like him White robes and a colored symbol of their element on the hat. Each one of them passed him something, a scroll with their element symbol. As well as the words_

_'__The Forbidden Shadow art of: and their village kage.__'_

_"Naruto, we are trusting you with our villages most guarded secrets because you are the only one that can kill Madara. Without you we have no hope of victory." Stated a tanned White haired man with the lighting symbol on his hat. _

_"The Raikage is right Naruto. All our hopes rest with you." The __Mizukage said._

_"No presser huh?" Naruto chuckled _

_"This is no laughing matter sonny boy." The Tsuchikage yelled at Naruto. "Not a mouth has passed since you have been a pointed kage and already you're making light of the situation!" _

_"Come on you old bat, he's a chibi kage. Let him act like one." The Mizukage laughed. "On top of that, he's cute."_

_"Um, thank you lady Mizukage." Naruto said with a blush._

_"Lady Mizukage, are you flirting with lord Hokage? That might prove dangerous. His wife has been after him since the academy based on what my sister said. And she can be quiet vicious when it comes to Naruto's fan girls at the leaf village." _

_"At any rate, lord Hokage, we all have agreed on a name for you." Continued the Raikage_

_"Of course it will only go if you agree to it." Said the Tsuchikage._

_"Um sure. What name did you have in mind?"_

_"We were looking for a name that all ninja can respect as well as a name for the first ever leader of the five great Nations." Began the Raikage._

_"We all decided to call you some that shows your power the world. We were going to call you The_ _Hiraishin-kage__." Said the Kazekage _

_**(Back to the present)**_

"Also known as the Flying Thunder God Shadow." **(**_**Hiraishin-kage**__**)**_

"!?" Inoue was shocked. "You lie! The last Kage died over 1000 years ago! And the Flying Thunder God Shadow is just a myth!" Inoue yelled, trying to keep awake.

"Leave, and never return. If you do, I'll kill you!"

"You won today. But the Koga ninja clan will come, and kill you for your transgressions here today, and expose you for the fake you are. The last Kage was an old man, making Kage at age 67. There's no way a 16 year old made Kage. It's not possible." Inoue manage to limp away. With a tad bit of his pride left.

"That... was... amazing. But how? Inoue was the best in his generation. And yet you beat him so easily."

"I told you. I'm a kage, and if I need to prove it further I will." He said with a smirk.

"Oh? And how will you prove it?" Kaede asked back.

"Like this." Naruto use his Thunder god jutsu and kissed her. It was long, and passionate, and it became a French kiss. Or a really deep kiss. A really long really deep kiss. That is still going, and going, and going, and... Kaede passed out.

"I think I over did it?" Naruto looked at a blushing passed out Kaede.

"Well, it could be worse. It could have been because I'm a bad kisser. I'm not, am I?"

Naruto set up camp and went to sleep to get ready for tomorrow, never noticing a figure in the trees.

_**(Next week)**_

Naruto was wondering what went on last week. The day after Kaede and him kissed. He did it on impulse, but he did everything on impulse. But it was what Kaede said after that that got him thinking.

_**(Last week the day after the super kiss)**_

_"Oh, you're up." Naruto asked._

_"Yes sensei. I'm up and ready to train."_

_"Um, Kaede we need to talk about last night."_

_"What, you didn't decide to do a cavity search in my sleep did you?"_

_Naruto slipped. "Of course not! It's about... the kiss."_

_"What's there to talk about?"_

_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."_

_Kaede turned him around and kissed him again. "Who say's that it was a bad thing. I think I found what I want to protect?"_

_"Um, heh, Thanks Kaede. But let's train before we do anything."_

_"Right, oh, and sensei."_

_"Yes?"_

_"You're a great kisser." _

Naruto cleared his head of all that happened in the past week. He was in class with Negi. The kid had really grown up. But he wasn't really paying attention, he was thinking. All Naruto really wanted was to know who he is. The bell rang and class was over. Naruto was walking with Negi alone with Yunna and Sakurako. He didn't really know why the two were with them but he assumed whatever to get closer to Negi. He felt that half the entire island was after him, lucky brat. Negi and Naruto notice that everyone was working really hard. Much too hard for this school.

"All of the other classrooms seem to be working really hard..." Negi said a little confused.

"I notice that too Negi, almost like there studying. Right?"

"Yeah your right. But studying for what?"

"There studying for final exams Negi." Sakurako said to Negi

"It's next Monday."

"Oh that explains it..."

_'Idiot.' _Naruto was shock that it slipped Negi's mind on what was just said.

"What, 2-A has the exams as well!?"

"Our school is an elevator school, so it doesn't really matter." Yunna reassured him. Not really working.

"Besides 2-A always has the worst scores ever. But somehow we manage." Sakurako said in a carefree voice.

Naruto notice a flower like trophy. It looked really nice; it had quite the shine to it. "What's with that flower trophy lookalike?"

"Oh that? That goes to the class with the best test scores." Sakurako said.

Negi was thinking, Naruto could tell. Naruto was also thinking, more than likely the same thing.

"Hey, Negi, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What are you thinking Naruto-sen..."

Naruto prepared the flick. Negi had despair marks all over his face. "Um Naruto."

"I'm thinking that 2-A could get that trophy, don't you?"

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Then it's settled, we'll get 2-A's tests scores so high, they'll beat everyone."

Negi agreed. Naruto was looking at the girls thinking of a way to get their moral up for the test. Maybe an award for the one who had the highest grade. A kiss from Negi should work wonders. Negi was thinking of a magic spell to help his class. But then Shizuna came out of nowhere.

"Negi-sensei."

"Yes Shizuna-sensei?" Negi was really shocked that she came out of nowhere. Naruto was being Naruto as always.

"The dean asked me to give this to you."

"Eh? MY FINAL TESK!?" Negi yelled. The envelope said

_Teacher-in-Training Negi Final Task. _

Negi was freaking out. He was in a daze. Naruto decided to step in... with a head flick.

"Naruto, why did you do that?" Negi had anima tears.

"Because, you're freaking out and you don't know what you need to do yet. It might be easy?" Naruto said reassuring him.

"Your right Naruto. I can do this."

"That's the spirit now open that letter and let's see what you need to do. I'll help you as much as I can."

"Thanks Naruto." Negi was opening the envelope. It read.

_Dear Negi Springfield_

_If class 2-A is no longer the worst class by the end of the term, I'll recognize you as an official teacher._

_Signed Dean Konoe of Mahora Academy._

Both of them were a little shocked. Negi more than Naruto

"Well look on the bright side Negi, we were already looking for more motivation. We have a small absolute goal and a grand prize goal." Naruto was chuckling.

"I don't know. Can we do it?" Negi asked

"I don't think so." Naruto said.

"You don't!?"

"I know we can do it. You're smart; I know you'll think of something for the girls to do. Just have faith in them."

"Your right. How can I expect the girls to pass if I don't have any faith in them?" 

"Right, now let get those girl's brains in gear."

"Right!" Negi said over excitedly.

Naruto and Negi went into the classroom. 2-A were ready and waiting for the tall blond and the short dark red head. Almost every one of the students was looking at them with stars in their eyes.

"All right class, today we'll be having a big cram session for home room class. It's almost time for the end of year finals. In fact something bad will happen..._to me..._ if we are still last place in the school. Everyone let's give it our best and study really hard!"

_'Real smooth Negi. Why not just tell them that you're fired if there last.' Naruto thought._

"That's a great Idea Negi-sensei." Ayaka said with admiration.

"Negi-sensei, I have an idea!" Sakurako yelled.

"Alright, let's hear it."

"Let's do an English phrase study Yakyuken!" Mostly everyone agreed. Naruto was thinking. Then it hit him, Yakyuken was strip poker. There's no way that...

"Alright let's begin."

"Eh." Asuna was shocked.

Naruto just fall out of his chair. Either this kid wanted to see naked girls, not that he'd blame him, or he was really bad at translating that word and missed up somehow. Negi was doing something with his class chart. Negi used some magic and bam, instant rank chart. Naruto was looking over his shoulder. The chart said that 7 of the students were very smart, Konoka being one of them. He was happy for that. He was shocked that Eva and Chachamaru were near the back. Most likely in the C rang. They both were smart, so why are they in the lower ranks. Naruto would glance up to see what was going on. The Baka rangers were almost stripped bare of cloths Asuna and Makie with only panties, Yue with a top and panties, and with Fei Ku, and Kaede having a skirt and bra, or in Kaede's case a bandage wrap. He cursed his luck, for two reasons. 1 Kaede still had too much on in his opinion, and 2, it appeared that Konoka got all her question right.

_'Damn, Konoka's too smart.'_

Naruto saw the bra coming for Negi, he debated, grab it or not, he realized it was Asuna's, so he grabbed it so the kid wasn't traumatized. It was after he grabbed that he realized something. His mind rant only toke a second, quiet literately. Negi looked, and was shocked beyond belief.

"I KNOW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!" Asuna yelled.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ALL DOING!?" Negi yelled.

"If you can't answer you strip it's Yakyuken!" Sakurako said casually.

"This is bad, it's just as I thought. Those 5 did the worst." Negi stated.

"Time to work on our pose." Kaede said

**"Baka Rangers, assemble!" **

"Hey!!" Asuna and Makie weren't into it at all.

"Asuna you lose again." Someone but Naruto couldn't tell who.

"What, but I got nothing left!"

"Negi, at this rate, start packing your bags." Naruto told Negi.

"I'm not ready to throw in the towel just yet."

"Good, now, find a way to get these girls in gear. I need to step outside for a bit."

"Ok Naruto-sensei." Negi just realized his mistake.

"Head flick Jutsu." Naruto head flicked Negi. "Don't mess up Negi." Naruto left in order to nurse the bloody nose that he knew that was coming.

Naruto looked in the window to see what Negi would do. Would he use magic, or find a way to help the students like a normal person. And the answer is, he uses magic, or tries too. Asuna stopped him, toke him outside, Naruto made sure he wasn't seen. Then she gave him a talking to. Wow, Asuna giving someone a scolding, that's a first. She handed him something and then told him something. He thought that she said something about courage being the real magic, or something. Whatever it was Negi toke it to heart. Because before the day was over, Negi sealed his magic. Then Naruto had a massive headache.

_**(With Naruto and Jiraiya during the three year training trip.)**_

_"Naruto, do you know why the 4th Hokage entrusted you with such a huge responsibility?"_

_"No? I just always thought I got the short end of the stick pervy sage."_

_"You idiot, the 4th Hokage trusted you with this because no one else could handle it. That seal, this the vary symbol in which the 4th Hokage place not only the future of the leaf village. But the trust he has in you."_

_"Pervy sage. What is the true meaning of the seal?" A young Naruto said._

_"The seals true purpose is to seal away the power of the ..."_

"Naruto-sensei?"Chachamaru looked at Naruto; she had been trying to get his attention for the last 5 minutes.

"Oh Chachamaru, sorry did you say something?" _'Why does that sound familiar?'_

"Yes, master wished for me to find you. She says that your training is canceled."

"Oh, well, that sucks, but what are you gonna do, thanks for tell me." Naruto smiled

"I'll see you when you return home Naruto-sensei." Chachamaru bowed and left Naruto alone.

"Humm, My ninja sense is tingling. Something is telling me to go to the bath house."

Naruto was on the way to the bath house. Something just told him to be there tonight, it just felt that he was needed there. When he got there, he saw the Baka Rangers, the library 3 and Konoka run out fully clothed. They were in a rush.

"Hey hey, what's the rush you guys?"

"Oh, Naruto-sensei, they're going to break up the lowest scoring class after the final exam!" Konoka yelled.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Well, my grandfather was really mad that our class always has the lowest test scores, and there is a rumor that the lowest testing class will get split up. And the worst will go back to kindergarten!" Konoka said, really looking forward to the class change. "It's not true, is it Naruto." Konoka gave him the eyes that no one is a match for. Konoka sad eyes

Naruto thought about it. What was said wasn't true, but they were up to something to prevent it. Or, put the icing on the cake. He didn't want to lie to Konoka, so.

"Well, it's not true. If your class gets last place, Negi gets canned. But you didn't hear that from me. Okay?"

"WHAT!!!"

Back at the doomsday liar, we find the princess of darkness Evangeline A.K. McDowell with her servant Chachamaru. Eva was reading a romance book, while Chachamaru just looked on.

"Master, why did you cancel Naruto-sensei's training session tonight? Both you and he look forward to it each night. So why?"

"I felt like it. Besides, Naruto can afford to lose a day or so. His magic training with the accelerated paste of my resort, he has learned years in less than 1 mortal month. The boy spends every waking moment in that place, training. Haven't you notices that the moment he gets home that he goes straight to the resort. He's probably spent years in my resort." Eva explained

"But how?"

"I asked him the same thing. And he showed me, you were still here that day, for something or another. He makes something called Shadow clones. I don't know, but apparently, every time one puffs from existences the main body gets all the info..." She let the information sunk in."... and the boy can may over 2000 of them. Each of them split into groups, and learn different things. You do the math. "

Based on what her master just said. Naruto could learn an entire school year worth of work in a day.

"But the side affect is that if he puffs all of them at the same time his brain gets over loaded. It might even cause brain damage."

"It could?" Chachamaru asked a little censured.

"Yeah, something that powerful must have a drawback, but I wouldn't worry, if I were you."

"But master, Naruto-sensei could injure himself greatly, he mustn't let him do things to himself like that."

"I told you not to worry didn't I?"

"Yes master, but why not?"

"Because in order to get brain damage you have to have a brain." Eva smugly stated.

"Achoo!" Naruto sniffed.

"Bless you." Konoka said to him.

"Thanks Konoka. Someone must be talking about me."

"Come on you two, move your butts." Asuna yelled.

The Baka Rangers, the library 3, Konoka, as well as Negi and Naruto, were outside the secret entrance to Library Island. Negi was in his pajamas, the Baka rangers were in there normal attire with a few nap sacks. Naruto was in awe, no really he was. He was wondering what poor bastards had to build this place because someone had a lot of time on their hands.

"Library Island was established during the Meiji Era, along with the academy. It's the largest library in the world." Yue kept explaining the history of the library, Naruto wasn't interested really.

_**'You were never interested things like this.'**_

Naruto's head felt like it was hit with a slug hammer.

_'What was that!?'_

_**'You don't remember me?' **_

_'Who are you?'_

_**'In time, you WILL remember.'**_

"Come on Naruto-sensei we going now." Fei Ku yelled as most of them were in the door to the underground.

"I'm coming I'm coming." Naruto caught up to them.

"This is the basement level 3 of library Island, it's said that us middle Schoolers are forbidden to go any further than this." Yue explained.

"So were breaking the rules right now, huh."

"Officially, yes were are." Yue said.

"Ah well, can't be helped, let's go, I'm more interested in this place any way."

_**'No you're not.'**_

"Huh?"

"Naruto-sensei, is something wrong?" Konoka asked censured.

"No, everything is fine." Naruto reassured her.

Naruto notice that Negi was trying to get a book just out of his reach. Naruto also saw that a trip wire was set to shot something if something was misplaced or taken. Negi finally touched the book, and an arrow was shot at him. It wasn't hard for Naruto to catch the arrow. It really was nothing for him.

"Try to be careful ok Negi. We can't replace you if you get an arrow in your head of yours." Naruto told Negi.

The group continued on, walking on book shelves.

"Wow, this place is huge." Makie said admiring the surrounding area.

"No kidding." Naruto commented.

A clicking sound was heard. And Makie began falling

"MAKIEEE!!!" Negi yelled.

Naruto sprang into action; he was bouncing off the shelves' caught her, and then bounced back up. Makie was blushing as Naruto's hard chest was pressing against her back. His strong arms protecting her from any danger. Naruto got back on the ground or the book shelves.

"Wow that was shocking." Negi said shocked.

"Be careful Makie, each and every one of you are irreplaceable." Naruto said to a blushing Makie.

"He's right; we can't have any of you getting hurt." Negi said to the group.

"THE BOOK SHELF!!!" Negi yelled, Makie, and Naruto looked up.

"Hi-ya!!" Fei Ku kicked the book shelf to pieces. Then Kaede caught all of the falling books.

"Nice work, I think that's worth extra credit. Don't you Negi? Negi?"

"Negi fell!" Konoka yelled, looking at Negi who was hanging on the shelf for dear life.

"Oh, man, this is going to be a long night." Naruto mused to himself.

Over the course of an hour or so Asuna kept on helping Negi, you know, live. Stopping him from falling to his death. Giving him her blazer to keep warm. You know sisterly stuff.

"Asuna, considering you said you hated kids, you've been really kind to Negi lately, haven't you?" Konoka stated.

"There's no helping it, is there? This guy lost his ma..." Asuna stop herself. She looked like she was thinking about something. "He's just a kid." She finished.

_"Yue, this is the above ground team, there is a rest stop right ahead of you. So please take a break soon and have your packed lunches." _Nodoka said over the walky talky.

"Roger." Yue replayed

"Alright!!" Kaede was happy to eat.

"I've been waiting for this!" Fei Ku was just as happy.

Naruto was just a little away from the group. He had a feeling that he couldn't place his finger on it. This place was filled with magic, he could feel it. And he was sure that Negi could as well, if he can.

"Sensei is you eat with us!?" Fei Ku yelled to him.

"I'm good; I ate before we left, so I'll be fine for now."

Naruto didn't want to alert anyone about his feeling. And, it wasn't good. He heard Negi whispering to Asuna about the library being magical as well. When the group continued on, they had to walk on tower shelves, walk thru water, mountain clime tall shelves, and then claw in a narrow space.

"Yue, are we there yet?" Asuna asked.

"Someone had to say it." Naruto stated.

"Your guess is as good as mine, no member of the LEC has made it this far, but we should be close at least I think so." Yue explained.

"Spoken like a true politician." Kaede commented.

Yue gave the peace sign. "Yue, for a better tomorrow." Yue said as if it was an ad campaign.

"If we get out of here, you'll have full endorsement." Asuna said mockingly.

"You've got my vote." Makie said from behind Asuna.

"You doing ok back there Naruto-sensei?" Kaede said with a smile.

"I'm stuck behind six lovely young women, you tell me." Naruto said looking up, trying not to look up the girls skirts and receive a pounding.

"You better not be looking up Konoka's skirt you pervert!" Asuna yelled.

"Come now, as great as it would be to do, what kind of man you take me for, Asuna?"

"The perverted kind!"

"*sniff, sniff* You hurt my manly feelings, all one of them." Naruto said with mock anima tears.

"It's ok Naruto." Konoka said hugging him a little.

"Thanks Konoka, you're an Angel."

"Aw you." Whack with the Konoka mallet.

"We made it girls."

"Ahem..." Naruto cleared his throat.

"And boys." Yue finished.

They lifted the tile that had some light leaking from it. And when they all saw two big golems.

"Wow!!!" Some of them yelled.

"This looks like the last boss' door in the video games." Makie yelled.

"This is the legendary vault of the book of magic." Yue stated.

"Look! That's it! That the legendary book of Merkisedek! I can't believe this, it's the first time I've seen it in person. But what's it doing in Asia?" Negi said, and yelled. Take a breath kid.

"Wow... I stand in awe, really." Naruto said broadly. _'If this didn't help Negi keep his job I would have been gone long ago.' _He looked at Konoka, and then thought of all the things could have happened. _'Ok, maybe not.' _

"We did it!" Yelled Makie.

"Let's take the final step." Yelled Asuna

"Me first!" yelled Fei Ku.

"Me too!" Kaede

"Everyone wait!" Negi tried to warn them. But it was too late. The bridge caved as part of a trap.

"Come on Baka Rangers, you should have known that there was a puzzle before the prize!" Naruto yelled.

"What is this?" Yue yelled.

"This is..." Asuna started.

"...a game." Makie finished.

"Hohoho..." The left golem came to life. "... if want this book... You'll have to answer my questions first Hohoho." The golem stated in a cold voice

"WHAT THE HELL! A TALKING STATUE!!!" Asuna yelled as shocked as most of the group there.

"We will start off easy. What is the English translation for 'Difficult'?" The golem asked.

"How ironic, the easy question is difficult." Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah." Konoka agreed.

Negi told them how the game was played, and gave them words of encouragement. The girls were doing well, question after question they spelled the word right. The way they were able to bend, gave him perverted Idea's.

_'If only Konoka was... no bad thoughts at a bad time. I'll do that later.' _He said while giving Konoka a look. She saw and blushed and Naruto turned away.

"Final word. DISH."

"Oh I've got it, It's Osara" Makie said the group. Naruto and Negi were happy that their students could do this on their own.

"O."

"SA."

"RA"

Makie and Asuna both hit RU... utter silence

"It's game over..." Negi had anima tears.

"We meant RA." Fei Ku tried to convince the golem.

"Wrong you fail. Hohoho." The golem destroyed the floor that the group was on.

As the group was falling.

"Asuna you monkey!" Fei Ku yelled at Asuna for missing the spelling.

"I'm sorry everyone!" Asuna yelled as they fall to their deaths. "Negi!" Asuna saw Negi trying to flap his arms as if he were a bird.

Naruto was not about to lose anybody. He did the only thing he knew how to do, save people. He bounced off one wall and when strait to Konoka. "Konoka, grab on!" Naruto yelled. Konoka did and no he had a passenger. This would have been so much easier if he didn't have to keep his power a secret. Bounced off the next wall and headed for Kaede and Ku. "Grab on you two!" Both Kaede and Ku did. Four left. He bounced upwards to get Negi and Asuna as Asuna had already gotten to Negi. "Asuna, grab onto Konoka!" Not one to argue, Asuna did. Now here how it is now. Kaede is on the left part of Naruto's back, Ku on his right. Konoka is on the center of Naruto's back. With Negi and Asuna on top of her. All who was left to save was Yue and Makie. Luckily, the two of them were right next to each other. "Yue, Makie, don't move!" Both of them looked back to see Naruto with the rest of the group on his back. Naruto put Yue under his right arm and Makie under his left. In order to slow down Naruto was bouncing off the walls. The light blinded them for a moment. And when it passed, Naruto saw a thick ass tree branch. I mean it was at least 6 ft in diameter. Naruto saw this and was thinking of the best way to not die from it. No one notice but Yue, Naruto's eyes were red and black. Naruto just know figured the best plan in this situation. "Yue, Makie, trust me!" Both of them had no idea what he was about to plan. Until he tossed them up in the air.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO!!" Asuna yelled.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!!" Naruto told them.

"TO WHAT!" Ku yelled back.

"ANYTHING!" Naruto told them. So Ku and Kaede held on to his arms, while Konoka, held on for dear life around Naruto's neck, somewhat chocking him, but it didn't affect him much. Naruto braced himself, and rammed the tree branch with his body, shattering it. _'That's gonna break a rib.'_ Then he caught Yue and Makie right after.

"Never do that again!" Makie yelled to Naruto.

"Hold on again!" Naruto warned the girls on his back. "Kaede, Ku grab Yue and Makie and put them on your back!" Naruto bounced off a tree branch unable to slow down. But the girls did as they were told. The water was coming up fast. Using his own body as a shield to protect his students he splashed it belly flop style. It hurt him but the girls got away with being just wet... that didn't sound right. After a few minutes the girls managed to get to the shore.

"That wasn't fun." Asuna stated.

"Owwie. My whole body hurts." Makie was now one with the land of the living.

"Negi!"

"Here Asuna." Negi was half buried in the sand.

"Well that hurt." Kaede said a little relaxed.

"Where's Naruto!" Konoka was the first to realize that Naruto wasn't with them.

"Naruto!!"

"Naruto-sensei!"

"Asuna look!" Negi pointed out Naruto's cloak in the water.

"You don't think... HE'S STILL UNDER WATER!!" Asuna yelled at the top of her lungs.

With that Asuna, Kaede, Fei Ku, and Konoka were rushing into the water so find Naruto.

_**(With Naruto)- play **_**Naruto unknown melody created by zilvinas**

_'Where am I? This feels, familiar somehow. I've been here before, haven't I?'_

_"Oh, Naruto, I wish this could last forever."_

_"Me too, Xxxxxx. But it can last, a very long time."_

_"The tree is so pretty.'_

_"Not as pretty as you." _

_"Oh, Naruto your such a charmer."_

_"I know huh, you know what. I want one for my grave when I pass away."_

_"Naruto, don't speck like that. You still have a long time to spend with me. Understand!?"_

_"Yes ma'am. No kicking the bucket just yet."_

_Naruto was just looking on. He saw himself talking with someone very beautiful. She looked almost like Konoka. Long black hair. A smile that melts away all hate. As well as the eyes of an angel. _

_"Lord Hokage, it's time to go, we cannot wait any longer."_

_"Alright, alright Kakashi-sensei."_

_"Naruto, you don't have to call me that anymore. You outrank me."_

_"I know, but I'll always call you sensei, sensei."_

_Kakashi sighed. _

_"Naruto..."_

_"Yes Xxxxxx?"_

_"Please, come back to me?"_

_"Huh?"_

_**"You will find answers here, destined child..."**_

_"Who are you?"_

_**"No one you need to know, now return."**_

_"Return? Return what?" _

"Naruto... please return to us."

_"I know that voice. It's Konoka's. But why is she concerned?"_

_**"You were always so dense. She cares for you, just like the rest of them do. NOW GO!!"**_

_**end **_**Naruto unknown melody created by zilvinas**

"Naruto!"

"Huh, wha?"

"He's awake!" Asuna yelled.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"You scared us half to death! That's what happened!" Asuna scolded. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Alright, alright, next time I save you I'll try not to get hurt, Kay?" Naruto saw that Asuna was really worried about him. "Is everyone else alright?" Naruto asked.

"Oh Naruto, thank goodness that your alright! I was so worried." Konoka couldn't hold back any longer. She had a few tears in her eyes.

Everyone else came to see Naruto as they heard that Naruto had awoken.

"Everyone is fine thanks to you sensei. None of us are hurt. You however have a least three broken ribs and maybe a collapsed lung." Yue explained.

"Well, I'm breathing so obviously I don't have a collapsed lung, so I'm good." Naruto tried to reassure everyone. Even though he was having trouble breathing. But he didn't want to worry any one. Him being the oldest and strongest, he had to be strong. "I'm ok Konoka; really I'm fine, see." He got up, and winced a little, only Yue and Asuna noticed it.

"I so glad." Konoka was the happiest of all.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"We're in the Deep Library, no one has ever seen this place and lived to tell another soul." Yue had an evil look to her.

"Um, Yue, that doesn't make any since sense you have heard about it." Naruto pointed out.

"Naruto-sensei right, we find way out soon." Fei Ku said.

"Yeah, but first..." Kaede started.

"LET'S FIND SOME FOOD!!!" Asuna, Kaede, Fei Ku, and Makie were running to find something to eat. Not he blamed him, he was hungry himself. He looked at Negi as something was disappearing from his wrist. As Naruto and the other half of the group went to catch up with the girls that ran off, Naruto had an uneasy feeling. Like something big was going to happen there, he could feel it.

_**TFK: Now a few things you might want to know.**_

_**one Eva's arc will change because of Naruto just being here. **_

_**No lemons for a while. **_

_**I rethought my story so Asuna can be paired with Naruto if by popular demand.**_

_**Now a few things I want to know from you. **_

_**1- AVP won my last poll so I will do an AVP story with Naruto charters'. But what type of story should I do? Your opinion matters to me**_

_** A- a story were Naruto is represented by a Male Alien warrior. **_

_** B- or a canon based one, give suggestions on this one. **_

_**The winner of my story rename contest will be picked by the end of my next chapter. so hurry up.**_

_**Some things to consider. **_

_**1. if I use a part of two people's ideas, I'll allow each of them to pick one girl, and if my Naruto's harem in not filled by then than both of them are in. so good luck.**_


	5. Journey to Library Island Plus Naruto P2

_**TFK: Chap 5 is up.**_

_**Now an update on pairings**_

_**Naruto's in's**_

_**Kaede**_

_**Konoka**_

_**Setsuna**_

_**Chachamaru**_

_**Eva**_

_**Ku Fei**_

_**Mana**_

_**Chizuru**_

_**Naruto's top running**_

_**Asuna (new 1st place) Asuna needs 3 new people to be accepted.**_

_**Kazumi (Needs 4 new people to be in)**_

_**Haruna (running by popularity) because she's a pervert, (and Haruna needs 4)**_

_**Debating on Naruto's pairing.**_

_**Chao (by friends request) If in, story line will change. But not considerably **_

_**The twins**_

_**Naruto's packs aside from the pairings**_

_**You pick but the top no more than two the twins count as one from 2-A/3-A**_

_**The Twins (2 more votes for pact 5 more for harem.)**_

_**Sayo (was taken out of harem. But Naruto will still care for her, most likely have pactio 1 more vote for pact)**_

_**Zazie (Needs 2 votes by beginning of next chap to stay in) **_

_**Negi harem.**_

_**Nodoka**_

_**Yue **_

_**Ayaka**_

_**Negi's maybe**_

_**Ako**_

_**Makie**_

_**Need idea's, all but the ones for Naruto are far game. Pick some; Naruto's not the only male in this story. No Asuna for Negi either, some of you want it but No. Read manga for reasons. **_

_**One more thing. I changed the ungodly long name to the simple but apparently same meaning Hiraishin-kage.**_

_**Have Idea for Naruto's magic. Got idea from '**__**Dark Lord Sigma and MASmaster**__**' Will use some summons from FF7 will make some new ones. **_

_**Well be 13 summons will not name any, big surprise. Now, about Naruto's magic, good or bad Idea using magic from FF9 and so on. **_

_**Now Moving on.**_

**The Baka Rangers', and Negi's, journey to Library Island. Plus Naruto Part 2**

**Answers in Darkness**

"What! If 2-A gets last place again then Negi-sensei gets fired!" Ayaka yelled. "Sakurako way didn't you say anything before now!" Ayaka was semi-strangling Sakurako.

"But, sensei told me not to tell anyone." She said in her defense.

"Regardless, were going to study properly until the exam, and pull the class the out of last. Even the ones that don't take this seriously." Ayaka yelled taking command of the class. "The real problem is the Baka Rangers. Well as long as they don't get zeros I suppose..."

"We got a real problem you guys. Negi and Naruto-sensei along with the Baka Rangers have gone missing!" Haruna yelled alerting the class.

They were all thinking the same thing. _'We may all be screwed after all...'_

**(Back with the Baka Rangers)**

Naruto was exploring the Deep Library. The girls were studying for the test in 2 days, so there were really into it. Really giving those books something fear. Naruto let Negi help the girls, he was looking for something. Some he couldn't explain, he didn't know what he was looking for, only that he'll know it when he sees it. He was wondering this feeling that he had. Was it real? Was it just something in his head? It couldn't be, this feeling was too strong for it to just be in his head. He was following the call in his head, it was leading him somewhere. Where he couldn't be sure. Unknown to him, the girls taken a lunch break. So as we all know, Naruto is being followed. By whom you may ask? By none other than Kaede, and Fei Ku. The two of them were curious to why Naruto would disappear for hours on end only to come about when everyone was asleep last night. Naruto wasn't really paying attention to his stalkers but to the call, it was getting stronger. Then he found something. A tablet of some sort with a big broken chuck of crystal behind it.

"What is this? It looks ancient, and these markings... they look familiar." Naruto said out loud to himself, forgetting that he was being stalked." Then remembered them. '_Crap! I forgot about them.' _"Kaede, Fei Ku, get the others, I want to know about this thing here, and Yue knows more about this place then any one." He stated. They both just nodded.

"I'll go, Fei Ku you stay here with sensei." Kaede then left as fast as she could. It wouldn't be long before the rest of the group would get here. Fei Ku was with Naruto. She was looking at him, with awe.

_'So this boy is who Kaede talking about?' _Fei Ku thought. _'He's cute.' _

"Fei Ku can I help you with something?"

"No sensei. Just looking"

"Looking at what?"

"At the rock." **(Bold Face Lie)**

"Then come get a closer look at it. You can't get a good look from that far." Naruto stated.

"Were here Naruto-sensei." Kaede yelled to get his attention.

"You found something sensei?" Yue asked.

"Yes I did. Care to help me found out what it is?"

Yue approached the rock, and looked at it carefully. Her mind was racing though all of her knowledge to see if she had seen these markings. Then it hit her.

"These markings are ancient Japanese. Dating back at least 10,000 years or so. I can't read most of it as the ancient Japanese language died out long ago." Yue said

"Wow, Yue! I didn't know you were a scholar as well!" Konoka yelled.

"Most impressive!" Negi said excitingly.

"Can you read what you can then Yue?" Naruto ask hopefully.

"Sure thing sensei. The part I can read is the begging and part of the last paragraph or so. It reads...

_Here is the Final resting place of the Kitsukage. Who gave his life so others can live in peace. He stopped the great evil of Red Dawn and here are the deeds he did in life. So many were grateful for all of his sacrifices. He was the Destined Child, accursed child, a child build on pain, suffering and misery. But, he was the one to bring peace to the world, for a time. And his true name was..._

I'm sorry sensei, it cuts off then. I'll continue reading the bottom...

_The Kitsukage had 8 other brothers and sisters in pain. The 8 other __Jinchuuriki's names are listed here._

_Gaara of the Village Hidden in the Sand he held the 1 tailed Ichibi _

_Yugito Nii of the __Village Hidden in the__ Clouds she held the 2 tailed Nibi_

_Yagura __of the __Village Hidden in the__ Mist he held the 3 tailed Sanbi_

_Roushi of the Village Hidden in the Rock he held the 4 tailed Yonbi_

_Han of the Village Hidden in the Rock he held the 5 tailed Gobi_

_Utakata of the Village Hidden the Mist he held the 6 tailed Rokubi_

_Fuu of the Village Hidden in the Waterfall she held the 7 tailed Shichibi_

_Killer Bee of the Village Hidden in the Cloud he held the 8 tailed Hachibi_

_All perished at the hands of the Red Dawn. But let not their deaths be in vain for those of the love of the maelstrom outweighs all evil for his words are in the hearts of all and let them fill yours as you read it... _

I can't read the last line sensei, I'm sorry. "Yue said.

"That was brilliant Yue. To read text from over 10,000 years is quiet something." Negi said.

"Yeah Yue, it's not like any of us can read something like that." Konoka said quiet impressed as well.

Naruto looked at the bottom of the tablet.

"When one heart touches together, friendship is born, when you realized that a life lived, for someone else, carries no regrets you grow stronger." Naruto said in a trance like state. But his words activated something. As a hidden door behind the tablet and the broken crystal. It leads to stairs to a lower level. Konoka was a little shocked, because she had heard those words before.

"Wow, what this!" Ku asked.

"I don't know?" Kaede replied.

"It must lead to a secret chamber of untold riches!" Makie yelled

"We shouldn't go down there, it could be dangerous!" Negi yelled try to get the idea of them going down the dark creepy stairs out of their minds.

"I'm going. Any willing to come with me I'll protect." Naruto moving to the secret stairs to go lower.

"I'm coming too!" Konoka was the first to volunteer.

"Konoka get back here!" Asuna chased after her.

"Asuna wait!" Negi chased after her.

"I'm coming too" Kaede followed

"Me too." Fei Ku followed.

"I'm not missing a change like this." Yue went in as well.

Makie looked to her right, then her left. She was all only, and she only blinked. She got freaked out as if someone was watching her. "Hey guys wait for me!" She followed them. Naruto lead them down a few levels of a tight circle like staircase. After what were about 10 levels of stairs they came a pawn a big metal looking door. It looked to be solid metal on both sides. More of the ancient markers were here.

"Yue, do you know what this says?"

Yue looked at it. After a minute or so she had a confused look on her face. "It's a riddle."

"A riddle?" Negi ask just as confused. "What does it say?"

"It says.

_The Ninth sacrifice..._

_Born rejected..._

_Rivers of life..._

_Flow unaffected..._

_The son of lighting..._

_Full of strife..._

_Sacrificed to bleed..._

_Only the __Jinchuuriki can succeed... _

That's all it says sensei."Yue finished the translation.

Underneath that was a 9 pointed star.

"What do you think it means, you guys?" Makie asked the Baka rangers group.

"Sounds like a ritual of some sort." Negi pointed out.

"Yue, is that what it said, word for word?" Naruto asked

"Well sensei, if I translated it right, then yeah." She was wondering why he had asked that.

"Does anyone have some bandages?" He asked the group.

"I do, why?" Konoka answered his question. A little worriedly I might add.

"That's good." Naruto toke out one of his tri-kunai let it spin in his hand so everyone would be in awe before... he plunged it into his hand.

"Naruto!" Konoka yelled

"Why did you do that Naruto!" Kaede ask a little more calmly, but barley.

Naruto didn't answer because he smeared some of his blood on his other 4 fingers. He then shoved the tri-kunai in a small line hole and turned it to the left. He then put his hand on 5 of the points on the star. And his other 4 fingers in another 4 points on the star pushed in and turned left. The door opened and the way was set for them. "The riddle itself is a way to find the key to open the door.'_Rivers of life' _referred to blood. The '_ninth sacrifice'_ referred to the nine pointed star. And _'born rejected'_ means he wasn't normal from the rest, so it needed to be turned left. The '_Flow unaffected' _meant the blood flow could not me hindered until the doors open." Naruto explained.

"But sensei, what about the _' The son of lighting, Full of strife, Sacrificed to bleed, Only the __Jinchuuriki can succeed' _part of the riddle?" Yue asked Naruto.

"The son of lighting was a great warrior, who used weapons like this one." Naruto showed them the tri-kunai. "So I assumed that this, or something like this, was the key.' _Full of strife, Sacrificed to bleed' _meant that the son of lighting suffered his entire life, so in order to enter, you need to suffer as well."

"What about the '_Only the __Jinchuuriki can succeed' _part?" Makie asked.

"I don't know, it might mean (_**insert evil diabolical voice here)**_ _**an ancient evil come from the past to eat young girls like you hahaha!"**_

**POW**

Asuna did her 'Asuna punch' and Naruto had a new lump on his head. "DON'T BE STUPID!"

"Owwie. THAT HURT!" Naruto yell mockingly.

"Well don't scare us like that!"

"Well in all seriousness, it could be a guardian. But I don't know." Naruto said with a smile. "But don't worry; even if a guardian lives here I'll protect you all." Naruto said with his fox like smile. Making most of them blush. The group walked forward to the unknown. Naruto talking the lead, when the long tunnel ended, they saw buildings. Ruined buildings to be exact.

"What is this place?" Makie ask

"I no know." Fei Ku said back.

"Yue, do you know about this?" Konoka asked the Library wiz.

"Don't ask me, I didn't even know that there were ruins here." Yue replied just as shocked as everyone else.

Everyone walk around a bit, and a little spread out. It was quiet until Konoka stepped on a tile, and it gave way.

"Whoa!" Konoka said surprised.

From there, the ground began to glow, and started to make an outline of an animal, it looked like a raccoon.

_'You have stepped on sacred ground.'_

"Who's there!" Asuna yelled.

_'The spirit of sand.' _

Everyone look at the center of the area they were in. A white ghost like spirit was there. Naruto also noticed a barrier had formed at the entrance of this place.

"Um, a talking ghost is are cue to leave. Bye." Asuna said as calmly as she could.

_'There is no leaving once you've entered.'_

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yue said a little freaked.

"It means were not getting out the way we came in. Right spirit of sand?" Naruto pointed out

_'Yes, the only way out is forward. Answer my riddle and you may pass on.'_

"We don't have a choice, so shoot spirit."

_'I have murdered millions, yet I'm innocent of crime. Gold has no value. Yet water is more valuable than gold. Everywhere you look is the same, hot or cold I am the same. Of what do I speck?' _

The riddle had every one confused. It made no since to any of them. What or who had killed millions and yet was innocent. Where gold has no value and water is more valuable than gold. A place where every where is the same, and can be hot or cold.

"Does anyone have it yet? I'm drawing a blank." Makie had a dumfounded look on her face.

"I don't know." Kaede said.

"Me ether." Fei Ku also had a dumfounded.

"Negi, you're the teacher solve this so we can get out of here." Asuna whispered to the child teacher.

"I have no clue what the answer is. I was never any good at riddles." Negi replied sacred sense less.

"Were screwed." Asuna slapped her forehead.

"A desert." Everyone looked at Naruto. "A desert can be hot or cold, everywhere you look in a desert is the same. And in a desert gold has no value compared to water." Naruto explained.

_'Yes, a desert. I was the 5th Kazekage of the Village hidden in the sand. Gaara of the Desert was my name. I was the one who held the Ichibi. But my father, the 4th Kazekage saw fit to kill me before my 4th birthday. It's a lonely life as one of the nine Jinchuuriki. The Kitsukage risked his life to save mine. Now you have passed my first test. On to the 2nd.'_

The spirit was surrounded by white flames and was now, not only flesh, but a monster as well.

(Play Theme song for this fight Gaara's Haunted Music Box from YouTube)

**"Hahaha!" **

Naruto blood ran cold. He had heard this laughter before.

**"At least I'm free baby! Too bad I have limits. Now for the rules. We fight till one of us die. And just for incentive! SAND COFFIN!" **The Ichibiencased all of the girls and Negi in sand. **"Now then. You have till the sand kills your friends to beat me. And based on the weakest one of them. The little human boy. You have 10 minutes. NOT EVEN THAT HAHAHA!"**

Naruto's eyes were red. And only Konoka, Kaede and Fei Ku saw that. "This fight..."

**"HAHAHA... uh?"**

"...Won't last that long." Naruto let his chakra flare up.

**"Yes that's it. The Kitsukage had someone he cared for life on the line as well. If you can beat me, then you may move on. Now enough talk. TIME TO DIE!" **

The Ichibiattacked with its sand arm. Only to miss Naruto. Again he attacked, and again he missed.

**"Hold still!"**

The Ichibi could not hit Naruto. Naruto was using his Flying Thunder God Jutsu, the 1 tail's speed was nothing compared to it.

"For endangering the people I care about. I'll show no mercy."

Naruto's voice was cold and uncaring. His eyes were that of red and black. His chakra was still blue, but to Negi, he felt a mass amount of magical energy and Ki, mixed as one. Naruto charged his Rasengan.

"Rasengan!" Naruto made contact the Ichibihead. But he didn't stop; he brought out a tri-kunai, put wind chakra into it, and cut deep into the Ichibisand skin. The scream it made was something to hear. Or covers your ears so you don't go deaf. But Naruto still didn't let up. Using a chakra enhanced fist, he punch strait into the sand skin. Only then did he realize his mistake.

**"Hehe, too bad. SAND COFFIN!" **

A sickening sound of bone crushing was heard. And Naruto screamed in agony.

"Naruto!" The group yelled worried for him.

Naruto was thrown from the Ichibihead and landed not a few feet from the rest of the group.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Konoka ask first. Looking at his right arm which was bleeding uncontrollable.

"I'll live, thanks Konoka."

**"Oh so you like that one huh? Well now, I'll make sure she suffers the most! HAHAHA! Sand Coffin!"**

Sand came up onto Naruto's left leg.

**"Sand Burial!" **

It did its crushing hand motion, and Naruto's left leg was crushed. Konoka screamed at the amount of blood that Naruto was losing.

_'No... mustn't... give up... yet...there is... still people... that count... on me...' _Sand encased Naruto and with one crushing motion of the Ichibihand. Naruto was crushed to death. Blood went flying everywhere.

**"HAHAHA! I WIN, I WIN, I KILLED HIM, I KILLLLLED HIIIM!**

"NOOOO!" Konoka yelled with tears coming out of her eyes. All of the others weren't doing much better.

**"Now don't worry your pretty little heads. I'm not a complete monster. I'll send you all with him. HAHAHA! Uh?"**

_"What is this place? I've been here before, but where?"_

_'Your task is not done...'_

_'You must return...' _

_'To them...'_

_"To who?"_

_'To the ones that love you...'_

_"Love me? Who loves me?"_

_'In time... in time... that question will be answered... but for now... go back...'_

_**"You can't do anything without me."  
**_

_"Who are you?"_

_**"So you still don't remember? Let me refresh you memory."**_

_Naruto saw it, he saw the parts of his past that he didn't see before. Before, from birth to age 11 was a blank. Nothing from that time frame he could remember. And now, he was glad he didn't remember at first._

_"Freak!" a young girl said._

_"Monster!" a young boy said._

_"I told you to stay away from him!" a father told his child._

_"Let's go, it's... its him!"A freaked out boy told his friends._

_"He's a monster, don't even look at him." A young girl said with angry in her voice._

_A young Naruto could be seen crying._

_"The Demon Fox That killed Iruka's parents and nearly destroyed our village is inside you! YOU ARE THE Nine Tailed Fox!" A man with silver hair yelled to a 12 year old Naruto._

_**"You see you're a monster, a freak. No one, and nothing, can love you. Love, is such an over rated word. It, it's not even real." **_

_"But, they said..."_

_**"It doesn't matter what they said. All that matters in this world is power. Love is nothing compared to power. Hahaha!"**_

Everyone looked pass the 1 tail. Naruto had just got back up. They even saw his wounds healing by themselves.

**"I killed you! How are you still alive!"**

Naruto didn't respond to the 1 tails question. He was busy holding his head in pain. The girls and Negi were watching him intensely. Red and black energy were fighting for dominances over Naruto. Negi, even without his powers, sensed great demonic energy coming from Naruto.

"GO AWAY!" Naruto yelled and both energy's left him. He then got on one knee as his strength was gone.

**"I don't know how you lived but you die now!" **The one tail hammered down its right arm to kill Naruto. Of course it missed Naruto.

"I've had it with you!" Naruto did a few hands signs. _'I didn't want to use anything to flashy but screw it. I'll deal with it later.' _

**"What do you intend to do. No standard jutsu can harm me! HAHAHA!"**

"That's where your wrong big guy. I happen to notice something when I was on your head..."

**"Oh, and what might that be?"**

"...That there's a lake not too far from here." Naruto finished the hand signs.

**"OHHHH SHIT!"**

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" From the lake not too far from the fight a giant water dragon came from it and attacked the Ichibi. It slammed into the main body of the Ichibi.

**"You ass whole. That hurt!" **

"I'm not done yet. Lighting Style:"

**"Oh shit!"**

"...Lighting Dragon Jutsu!"

The water logged body of the Ichibihad the shock of its life. The water combined with the lighting attack did major damage to the Ichibi.

**"I'm not finished yet! Ultimate attack: Spear of Shukaku!"** _**(This is a normal spear not the one on the card or Anime)**_The Ichibiaimed, not for Naruto, but for Konoka. **"If I can't kill you I'll kill someone close to you HAHAHA!" **The spear of sand was aimed right for Konoka's heart, and with her immobile she was dead if it hit.

"KONOKA!" The groups yelled as Konoka just watch as it was getting closer to her.

The sound of a spear piercing flesh was heard. When everyone looked they saw Naruto had taken the hit, and it looked like it pierced his heart. The sand spear crumbled so that blood would leak from the wound. Bleeding from the mouth and the wound in his chest. You could compare the wound on his chest to that of a broken dam.

"Are... you alright... Konoka?"

"Naruto? Naruto your hurt you need to get help!"

**"Looks like I win for sure this time! HAHAHA!"**

"I've had enough of you." The moment he said that, what was left of the Ichibiwas frozen. "Fall to pieces." Naruto snapped his fingers. And the Ichibishattered.

(End Theme song for this fight Gaara's Haunted Music Box from YouTube)

The sand crumbled from the girls and they all ran to Naruto who was on one knee in front of Konoka.

"Naruto are you alright!" Were the bulk of the questions asked.

"Wow, you strong." Fei Ku commented on his strength.

"We need to bandage this up!" Konoka said getting her med pack.

_'No! Do not heal him.'_

Everyone saw the spirit of sand return. "What! Are you crazy? He'll die without medical attention!" Yelled Asuna.

_'No, if he is healed your lives are forfeit.'_

"WHAT!"

_'It is the rules of the Gauntlet of the Sacrificed. Now I will tell you information about the Kitsukage, as that is your right to hear it. See what the Kitsukage felt as a child.' _

Gaara showed them the life of the Kitsukage. The pain the young boy went though they could only feel. The feeling the Kitsukage went though as a child, they could not fathom. Naruto looked on; he knew that this was him. But Gaara, he now remembers from the Chunin exams, only showed a white outline of him as a 7 year old kid. After it was all done, most of them wanted to puke. All they saw was a small 4 years of the kid's life, from 3-7. But that pain that he felt, they only felt a mere fraction of it.

_'That is what the Kitsukage went though for most of his life. To learn more go on. And your champion will NOT be healed. THAT is the rules. Good luck, for no one had beaten the Ichibi. In quite some time. And at last, I'm Free.' _Gaara vanished.

"Naruto, we need to get you out of here!" Konoka yelled.

"But what about what the spirit said?" Makie ask.

"He said well die if we heal sensei." Yue repeated.

"So what! Do we let him die then!" Asuna was trying to stop the bleeding.

"It's... alright... you two. I... can take it."

"WHAT!"

"But Naruto..."

"DON'T BE STUPID!" Asuna yelled at him.

"If you... heal me, you all... die. It would be... shellfish... of me if... I endanger your life's... for mine." Naruto manage to get out. "Let's keep moving... the longer we talk... the weaker I get... and based on old folk lore... the more tails they have... the stronger they are... and if I remember... there's 10 tails."

All of them were shocked. If THAT was the weakest then the 10 tails would be impossible to beat.

"Let's go... I need... to beat the rest... of them."

Naruto was lumping to the next stage, as best as he could. When he collapsed, Kaede and Fei Ku put an arm over their shoulders.

"Sensei you injured. Must rest." Fei Ku said censured for Naruto's well being.

"Fei Ku is right sensei. You need to rest." Yue told Naruto. And everyone else agreed with her.

"Theses wounds... will take at least... 2 to 3 days... to heal up enough... to be good as new. We don't have that kind of time... we need to get... out of this place as soon as possible." Naruto explained. "Help me to get to the next step... so we can get out... of here." Naruto was coughing up a little blood. _'Now I know what that meant. __Only the __Jinchuuriki can succeed it's as plain as day. Because only a Jinchuuriki can live with injures as grave as this.' _Naruto mused in his mind.

Kaede and Fei Ku were helping Naruto lump his way to the next stage. There waiting for them, a white spirit light Gaara before it.

_'At last, your here. All of us have been waiting for you, for a very long time.'_

"Who is 'we'? And who the hell are you?" Naruto was very annoyed by this time.

_' I am the spirit of fire. And by 'we' I mean the other Jinchuuriki of this world's lost past. We, The Nine, have waited for 10,000 years for someone to come and calm the sacred items that we protect.'_

"10,000 years? Why so long?" Makie ask very confused.

_'We have waited for the one to take the sword of the Kitsukage.'_

"The Kitsukage is a myth." Asuna was skepticalabout the whole Kitsukage thing.

_'No child, he is real as any other living thing. It is because of him that you all have free well. As well as the rest of the world. It is sad to think he died for a world that no longer believes in him, and thinks of him as just a story to tell their children.'_

"See Asuna, the story grandfather told us is true." Konoka told Asuna happily.

_'It's good to see that not this entire new world forgot the sacrifice that the Kitsukage made so that others may live. But we must press on. Now you must answer my riddle if you wish to continue further.'_

"Go on spirit of fire. Were ready."

_'Here it is. Give me air and I live give me water and I die, what am I?'_

"?"

"I don't know." Asuna had questions mark above her head.

"That's an easy one. I am fire." Naruto answered.

_'Yes, fire. My element was fire, in the land of Lighting that was rare. But as powerful as fire is, I lost to the Red Dawn, and when my life was on the line. No one came for me... not even family. Now face the Ghost of Fire. And champion, face this fight as you're fullest. Another fight like the one you had with the Ichibi and you'll die now.' _Flames engulfed the spirit of fire. And a giant 2 tailed cat like monster appeared.

**"Am the 2 tailed Nibi. If you wish to press on you'll need to beat me first." **The Nibi let out a roar that deafened the ears of all.

"Alright you two, you need to get the rest of the group out of here. I'll be fine." Naruto told Kaede and Fei Ku.

_**(Start Final Fantasy VII Advent Children JENOVA Theme Song)**_

"No way sensei. You hurt."

"Fei Ku is right. You need help."

"I need to put the cat out you need to help your classmates." Naruto got loose from their grip. "Now go!" Naruto walked up to the Nibi. "You know what happens to cat when it gets wet?" The Nibi just looked at Naruto. "The same thing that happens to everything else... it gets wet." Everyone sweat dropped. Even the Nibi sweat dropped at his lame joke. "RASENGAN!" Naruto used the shock to surprise attack the Nibi. The intensity of the attack made the Nibi stagger a bit. "Wind Style: Wind cutting blade!" The attack cut the Nibi right down the middle. Everyone cheered, but were soon silenced because the Nibi looked no worse for wear as it healed itself.

**"You should know that fire consumes wind." **

"That's not what I'm trying to do; you see wind dose something else to fire."

**"Oh, and what's that?"**

Naruto did his foxy smirk. "Wind redirects fire. Wind Style: Razor Wind dragon!"

The Nibi screamed in pain as her body was being ripped and blown away.

**"Fire Style: Tsunami Blaze!" **The Nibi tried to blow away the wind but all her fire did was make the wind attack stronger. The fire aspect of the attack did nothing to her, but the wind was. **"Demonic Fire Style: Breath of the Fire Goddess!" **The Nibi let out massive flames from its mouth. It broke the wind jutsu and was heading right for Naruto and the girls, who weren't far enough away yet. Figuring that dodging would put the girls in danger, he needed to deflect the attack.

"Wind Style: Wind Rotation!" Surrounding Naruto and the rest of the group was a dome of wind. With the wind redirecting the fire around them none of them would get burned. Naruto was using a good amount of chakra to hold the wind dome in place. He knew that the Nibi could do this all day, but he couldn't. He needed a plan. And then he got one. He had just thought of a Jutsu, it would combine His chakra with the magic he learned from chibi vampire. It would protect the girls, and Negi, as well as attack. But what should he call it? A light bulb went off in his head, he had the perfect name. Wind Style: Wind Tempest Spear!" Naruto started spinning around heading straight for the Nibi's mouth. The Nibi tried in vain to stop Naruto, with the rotations and speed that Naruto was going, he was unstoppable. And the Nibi realized this too late. Naruto pierced into the Nibi, from front to back. Naruto stopped his rotations and looked at where Nibi once stud, it was standing no more and collapsed. Naruto decided to go in for the kill. He brought out one of his Tri-kunai as he walked over to the head of the Nibi. The look in its eyes was that of a defeated goddess. Naruto, without mercy, plunged his weapon into the head, thus killing it. It vanished like it came, in flames.

_**(End Final Fantasy VII Advent Children JENOVA Theme Song)**_

The Spirit of fire returned. When it was over the rest of the group returned as well. All of them intently went to Naruto's side.

"Naruto-sensei are you hurt?"

"That's a dump question Yue, of course he's hurt!" Asuna yelled at the stupid question that Yue asked.

"I'll be fine, thanks for your concern." Naruto had some burns on his arms and legs, but was ok... by his standards.

_"You have taken this fight seriously..." _The spirit of fire spoke up._"__... But you're still worse for wear. There are still many more tests to go. But first, a glumes of the life of the Kitsukage." _The spirit of fire snapped her fingers, and a spirit of a small boy with spiky hair appeared. _"This is the Kitsukage, age 2. When he was 7-12."_ The spirit of fire showed Naruto being alone, of course, no one but Naruto knows its Naruto. No one playing with him, no one every caring if he lives or not. Everyone just ignoring him. It broke all of their hearts to see such a site.

"If Ayaka were here she'd have fits." Asuna commented. And everyone agreed.

_"Maybe if people like you were living in his time, maybe he would have had a nicer childhood. But now you must press on. Thank you champion. I'm free." _The spirit of fire vanished.

"How could someone do that to a child?" Konoka ask.

"I don't know, but they were nothing short of monsters by doing so." Kaede replied.

"Come on, we must press forward. To the next fight." Naruto said a little weakly.

The group pressed on. They moved from fighting platform to fighting platform. Meeting the spirits, in this order, of water, earth, lighting, light, and Darkness. Each fight was harder than the last, and after each fight, his injuries got worse and worse. His white cloak was as red with fresh blood. His jonin Shinobi pants dark red. The girls thought it was sheer luck that kept Naruto awake. He needed help just walking. Ku and Kaede help him there. Everyone was worried about him. Konoka being the most worried. Negi, Asuna and Yue were surprised that Naruto hadn't died yet. The amount of blood loss would have killed an elephant. They final reached the next platform. And like with the rest there was a white spirit there.

_"I was afraid that the spirit of Hate was too much for you." _

"And what are you the spirit of?" Naruto asked annoyed.

_"Right to the point then? I am the The God of Lighting Spirit. I was not a Jinchuuriki, but I was responsible for making one."_

"YOU MADE A JINCHUURIKI! THOSE KIDS WHO LIFES WERE LIVING HELL LIKE THE KITSUKAGE!" Asuna yelled at the spirit.

"How could you?" Konoka said, a bit quieter.

_"If you wish to know first, you must solve my riddle."_

"Were ready spirit. Give us what you got.

_"I plague the mind. I plague the soul. I plague the heart. I am sharper than any sword. I can destroy you from the inside out. I will force you to seek redemption. Who am I?" _

No one had a clue. Every Yue and Konoka looked utterly lost. The only person who even had the slightest clue of what he was talking about was Naruto. And even he had a lost look on his face.

_'What does it mean?' _Naruto wondered.

After an hour of waiting.

_"I'm afraid that I must have an answer in the next ten minutes. Or I will treat the question as a wrong answer." _The spirit said calmly.

"What! We have no idea of what you mean!" Asuna yelled.

_"I'm sorry, but that is the rules. You never needed a time limit before because the questions were easy for you." _The spirit stated. 

_'Hum, what is the answer? It's not that, or that. What is it?' _

After another 10 minutes.

_"Do you have answer?"_

"Um, I don't." Makie said with her face blank.

"Me either." Fei Ku said with the same face.

"I'm lost." Asuna looked a little scared.

"I have no idea." Yue had a frown.

"No clue." Kaede had her lost face.

"Um nothing." Konoka was more worried about Naruto then the riddle. Because he had to fight, none of them did.

"I haven't a clue." Negi's eyes were spinning.

"I think I have it." Naruto said form the back.

_"Then lest here it."_

"I am regret." Naruto answered.

"..."

"..."

"..."

_"Yes. Regret was the only thing going on in my mind when I did the one thing no father should. When I sealed the Kyuubi, I made a Jinchuuriki, but unknown to all but a few, including the Jinchuuriki himself, the Jinchuuriki was my very own son. As the 4th Hokage I had a duty to protect my village. I regretted every moment of the sealing. Using my own son to save the village that scorned him for 12 out of 16 years of his life. Now it's time to fight. You will face me. The 4th Hokage._

Naruto told Negi to get the girls to a save distances for the area. The spirit now looked like a person. The girls looked at the spirit, and it looked like an order Naruto. Without the whiskers.

"Let's do this." Naruto got ready.

_**(Play IN Extra Theme - Extend Ash ~ Hourai Victim)**_

Naruto's eyes turned red. As the two charged at each other, tri-kunai's drawn. They instantly tried to kill each other with their weapons. Each time they would just hit the others. The battle was fast pasted. Kaede was barely able to see blurs of the fighters, everyone else could just see the large sparks of them hitting each other's tri-kunai. Each one of the fighters had a blank look in their eyes. Not one time did they flinch when the sparks got to close to their eyes, not once did the second guess themselves in the fight. And not once did any of their attacks get weak by the hit. They always got stronger.

'So _this_ is a kage level battle. I'm surprised Inoue lasted longer than a second.' Kaede said to herself.

"What's a kage level battle Kaede?" Yue asked.

"?"_ 'Did I say that out loud?'_ "This is a Kage level battle. A battle of 2 Ninja of the highest caliber. They are unmatched in there field, they have no equals among the people that follow them." Kaede answered back. Naruto and the spirit still fighting. "But as far as I know, there hasn't been a Kage level Ninja in over 1000 years. And even he was 67 years old. The youngest kage in recorded history."

"Wow, sensei is so cool." Makie said not really grasping the full extent of what was just said.

"A-amazing. Is that true? Is he really a Kage level ninja? I've only read about Ninja's." Yue was surprised.

"Kazumi would kill for a picture of this." Asuna commented.

Back to the fight. Naruto and the 4th Hokage were still fighting it out. Neither side gaining ground on the other. In fact, nether had blinked during the fight at all.

"Come now, you can do better than this." The 4th Hokage said. "If you're holding back on the account of the girls knowing who you are, then you FAIL as a ninja. If you want me too, I can eliminate them as detraction."

POW

Naruto's fits met the 4th Hokage's face.

"Never... threaten... them... again."

"Then fight for real. As you are now, you have no hope of winning the fights to come. Or even have the right to teach." The spirit said looking at Kaede.

"Fine, I'll fight you with all I have. Wind Style: Razor Wind Hurricane!" The jutsu was hitting everything, the ruins were being destroyed, and the 4th Hokage was feeling the effects on the human flesh first hand. After a minute or so the jutsu stopped. Naruto made sure that the girls were inside the eye of the storm. And by that, they were protected. When the smoke cleared, the spirit was still standing, unharmed. Everyone was shocked, how could have the spirit, however fleshy it may be, still be standing after that.

"Now _that_ was a serious jutsu. I'm glad you decided to fight for real. Now then, let's continue." 

The spirit charged at Naruto again and Naruto met him half way. Naruto attacks were relentless right punch, left kick, left elbow, right knee. All of which were blocked by the 4th Hokage. No matter what he tried, none of his attacks got past the 4th Hokage's defense. Then it was the 4th Hokage's turn to attack Naruto. He did a reverse of what Naruto did to him only faster. Sooner than later the 4th Hokage actually hit Naruto, first in his head, then his stomach, then he was hit with an upper-cut. Naruto was flown back and landed on a ruined cathedral, shattering it to, well, ruins.

"It's time you all learned my name. I am Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. Father to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze... the Kitsukage." 

"..."

"..."

No one said a word. They were all to shock to comprehend what was just said. Naruto was facing his father. From 10,000 years ago!

"Bu-But how?" Yue's head was spinning.

"No one could have lived for that long." Kaede looked at where Naruto was.

"RASENGAN!"

Minato just move from Naruto sneak attack.

"You'll have to do better than that my son."

"You're much more serious than I remember."

"HE'S YOUR FATHER! REALLY!" Asuna yelled. "SHOULDN'T YOU HUG OR SOMETHING!"

"Wow, Naruto-sensei father is hot." Kaede pointed out.

Everyone had a dream bubble above them. Envisioning an older Naruto, in a wedding tux.

Naruto turned to Asuna. "We ninja don't hug when we see family. We train. It's a ninja thing. And by the way." Naruto was turning to his father. Only to see him gone.

"I'm so happy my son keeps such lovely company. Oh a ninja, what has my son taught you. Oh another lovely young lady." Turning to Konoka. "If you're thinking about marring my son you have my blessings." Minato turned to Makie. "Such lovely hair, you remind me of my wife Kushina, Naruto's mother. Although yours is a bit short." Minato turned to Asuna. "Wow, I sense that your spunk was the same as my wife Kushina. I can tell that you'll be a lovely young woman in a year or so. And I can tell you'll fill out ni..."

"KNOCK THAT THAT OFF!" Naruto kicked his dad in the face. And he went right into a solid wall. A few of them. Ok a lot of them.

"That hit was a lot harder than I remember."

"There's more where that came from." Naruto said annoyed.

"Then let us continue."

Minato charged at his son again. Only this time, the fight became more intense. Chakra surrounded their blades. Each attack was like two heavy gusts of wind hitting each other. Each one required the girls and Negi to brace themselves. The amount of power that Naruto and Minato were producing was off the charts. The power could not be measured by any means. The power destroyed the arena and blew back both combatants. When the smoke cleared both of them were up, unharmed, and floating.

"This is where it ends, father." Naruto stated.

_'Oh, has he thought of something new? He should know that his standard attacks have no effect on me. What are you planning my son?'_"Very well Naruto, this next clash shall be our last."

Naruto charged up his Rasengan. And so did Minato. The suspense was killing the killing the spectators, including the people reading at home. _**(You)**_ The power just grew and grew and grew and, well you get the point.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Ok, now I'm just pissing you of, so, moving on. Both combatants without warning charged at each other. The amount of power that was about to collide could have been compared to 2 perfect storms crashing into each other dead center in America. Less than a few feet from each other, Naruto made his move.

"Rasengan!"

"Shadow clone jutsu!" A pawn springing to life the 2 clones went to work. Putting chakra into Naruto's Rasengan. One from top to bottom and one vice-versa. Turning Naruto's Rasengan into...

"Wind Style: Rasen-Shuriken!"

Minato realized his mistake too late. Minato thought that it would be Rasengan on Rasengan, but his son proved too clever for him. Naruto used Hiraishin to escape the blast as the 2 jutsu collided. Minato smirked.

_'Not bad... my son...'_

**BOOM.**

**TFK: Sorry it took so long, but I needed perfect songs for the fights. There will be a few more. Please R and R. Later...**

**The new title will be up in 24 hours. or so so last ****chance for ****suggestion ****. **


	6. Journey to Library Island Plus Naruto P3

_**TFK: 6 is up. But it comes with a great toll on me. You see there's too many girls in Naruto's Harem. I've decided that no more than 10 girls will be in it. Maybe not even that. The following are the girls that WILL be in it.**_

_**Kaede**_

_**Konoka**_

_**Setsuna**_

_**Eva**_

_**Chachamaru**_

_**Ku Fei**_

_**Mana**_

_**The following are the girls I can live without. A poll will be up after this chapter is done. It will be a blind sudden death poll.**_

_**Chizuru**_

_**Asuna **_

_**Kazumi **_

_**Haruna**_

_**Chao**_

_**Zazie**_

_**Sayo - ask by a friend to have a chance **_

_**The girls above will be in the poll. Vote for the one you DONT want in the harem. I Repeat DONT WANT IN NARUO'S HAREM**_

_**After the Kyoto trip, the poll will end and the I'll will tell you the result of the poll. I hope you all vote. Only 1 vote per. Vote or the one you DONT want will be in Naruto's harem. Thank you.**_

_**Another thing I've decided to do my own line of magic so will have FFXIII and over FF lines in it but will be my own**_

_**One more thing, I've change the number of summons. To 11 instead of 13. **_

_**On with the story.**_

**The Baka Rangers', and Negi's, journey to Library Island. Plus Naruto Part 3**

**Emerging from Darkness.**

The sound of a million birds. That was the only way to describe the sound of Naruto's attack. The 4th Hokage was dead center of the dome of energy that was slicing him to bites. But the entire time he was, he was smiling. Smiling that he had lost to his son. Over 5 minutes later it ended, the energy subsided and the 4th Hokage fell to the ground. He looked all spirit now. He got up like nothing happened.

_'Well done my son. Only you could have beaten me. Now there's one more test, and you may past thru.'_

"What do you mean one more test?" Asuna yelled at the man spirit.

_'Well, my lovely young lady, my son must do something. Something that no one has ever done before. Or will ever do again.'_

Every one look at him warily what does Naruto have to do that no one else has ever done.

_'I'm sorry son, but its part of your test, you MUST past it. I hope you can.'_ The 4th Hokage charged Naruto, ripped his shirt and cloak off. Much to the girls delight. _'Son you must do what I could not. You must defeat the Nine tailed Fox!'_ Minato unlocked the seal, and a black substance started to ooze out of Naruto's belly. 

"NARUTO!"

_'He is alright. He'll just be a little dazed. Now son, I have released the dark half of the Kyuubi. And now to release the corrupted half. Come forth from the darkened light and fight once again. Come forth, corrupted Light Kyuubi.'_

_**(A/N: Now in case you're wondering. Kyuubi does not have Yin and Yang charka. Black and white if you will. It has Darkness and Corrupted Light. Black and Red instead of Black and white. Naruto got the dark half in case you're wondering. One more thing. Instead of saying Flying Thunder God Jutsu, I'm going to say 'Thunder Flash' I can't spell the Japanese version of it. And Thunder Flash sounds cooler. If a good number of you say differently I'll change it.) **_

Then a Clear Kyuubi appeared and didn't move. But the black substance stated to move towed it. And in time at all it attached and filled the clear Kyuubi.

*GROAARR*

A defining roar came from the Kyuubi. After 10,000 long years. It was complete.

_'Now son, do what I could not. Defeat the Kyuubi.' _

*GROAARR*

"Great... Thanks dad..."

_'Always here to help.' _He vanished smiling.

**(Play Hardcore Techno- Ultimate Fight Music from YouTube.)**

*GROAARR*

Naruto charged at the Kyuubi. But the Kyuubi just slapped him aside with one of its tails.

**"At last I'll have my revenge!"** The Kyuubi lunged at Naruto's down body.

Naruto Thunder Flashed out of the way.

**"Stand still while I crush you!"**

"Now why would I stand still while I let you crush me?" Naruto Thunder Flashed out of the way as a paw.

Naruto continued this little game. Thunder Flashing out of the way of a paw, while the Kyuubi tried to step on him. The longer this went on the more infuriated the Kyuubi got. But now play time was over, now every time Naruto Thunder Flashed out of the way, he would Rasengan under the Kyuubi's mouth. The human equivalent would be an upper cut. Or one side of the Kyuubi's mouth or right between the eyes. Naruto was using everything that he could in terms of weapons. Using Thunder Flash to slice up the Kyuubi everywhere. But no matter what he did, Kyuubi just regenerated himself.

"Screw it! Cool off fur ball, Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Naruto's water slammed into the Kyuubi with much force. But he was only pushed back a few feet. Kyuubi just looked more pissed off than ever.

"Oh shit." That's all Naruto could say as a paw came down and crushed Naruto.

**"You should have known better then to try and face me!" **The Kyuubi roared in victory. **"? What!"**

Naruto wasn't crushed. He was pushing back Kyuubi's paw. With much effort he succeeded.

**"You'll pay for that! FOX TAIL BLAZE STORM!" **

Fire balls the size of 18 wheelers came down on him. With no regard for the ancient ruins that they were fighting next to. All 9 fire balls missed Naruto. Naruto Thunder Flashed on the Kyuubi's head.

"RASENGAN!"

Naruto's Rasengan landed dead center of the Kyuubi's skull. The sound that the collision made was like to wrecking balls hitting each other. It had enough force to daze the Kyuubi a bit.

"This isn't working, no matter what I do; he just heals himself over and over."

**"You cannot hide from me!"** The Kyuubi roared as he continued his attack.

"Wind Style: Tornado Blade!" Naruto did multiple vertical cut into the Kyuubi using wind chakra. But the wounds healed almost instantly. "Damn." Naruto dodge another attack from the Kyuubi.

**"Now you know what your father had to fight on the day of your birth. That accursed day, HAHAHA."** The Kyuubi bellowed as it attacked again. Naruto shed a tear, based on what he was shown on the day of his birth, he lost everything.

"Lighting Style: Lighting Tempest Dragon Jutsu!" A giant lighting dragon came down onto the Kyuubi, after a few seconds of the lighting attack, the Kyuubi shuck it off. "Damn, no good." A massive headache hit him as he was about to do another attack. A new memory, and with it, he had a new plan. He made a hand seal. "Shadow clone jutsu!" 5 copies of himself appeared. "Scatter!" The 5 clones scattered.

**"What are you up to boy?"**

"If I told you, it would spoil the surprise."

**"There is nothing that can surprise me. I've been with you since the day of your birth. I know everything about you. What makes you think that YOU can beat me?" **

"Because, I have something to fight for, I have someone precious to protect. Someone who I would die for. YOU do not. So I can't lose. Oh, and by the way, my scheming is done." Naruto said with a smile.

The Kyuubi looked all around itself. It was surrounded by the 5 clones that Naruto made. Each one of them were smiling.

"Fire Style: ...

Water Style: ...

Wind Style: ...

Earth Style: ...

Lighting Style: ...

Dragon Blaze Jutsu

Water Dragon Jutsu

Razor Wind Dragon

Hammer Head Smashing dragon

Lighting Tempest Dragon!"

All 5 clones did their own element of the dragon jutsu. Each was like hammer hitting the Kyuubi. And each time they hit, the Kyuubi roared in pain.

"Time to spam my favorite Jutsu. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" 1000's of shadow clones came to life. Everyone was amazed.

"It's like my shadow clone jutsu."

"Is this even passable."

"Nothing surprises me anymore."

"Wow, sensei so strong."

"Is he a mage Negi?"

"Not that I know of no."

Konoka stayed silent.

"Attack!" The real Naruto yelled. And all the clones attack the Kyuubi.

To Kyuubi, it was like swatting flies with a Nuke. All nine of its tails were getting a workout for sure. No matter how many were destroyed 10 more toke its place.

**"You and your damn shadow clones."** Kyuubi swatted a couple dozen more clones**." It'll take more than that to finish me!" **The continued destroying the shadow clones. It was getting boring really fast. **"Damn it where are you Naruto!"** The clones just kept coming. **"Damn it Naruto! That's it, KYUUBI'S FLAME!"** Flames burst from Kyuubi, destroying anything that was near it. Mostly just the clones. **"There, no more flies to deal with Naruto... where are you!"**Everyone was looking for Naruto, but he was nowhere in sight. The Kyuubi looked more pissed than ever. **"Naruto, get your ass out here or I'll have a midnight snack, starting with the long ****brunette****haired girl!"**

POW

The Kyuubi was hit with so much force that he was knocked off its feet. Kyuubi looked angrily at Naruto. While the rest of the group looked at him. He... was a little different. He had square pupils and had orange around his eyes. His cape was blowing in the wind... wait.

**"Quit showing off Naruto, there's no wind underground..."** Kyuubi pointed out.

"Hay, it looks cool." Naruto said with a smile. Kyuubi just shuck its head.

POW

Naruto used Rasengan on the Kyuubi's nose as it was districted. The Kyuubi was dazed for a bit. Shuck its head to get rid of the cob webs. **"You'll pay for that. Kyuubi's Breath!"** Kyuubi shoot a stream of flames from its mouth and aimed for Naruto. But Naruto Thunder Flashed out of the way.

"Two words... breathe mint." Naruto smirked as he insulted the most powerful being in existence. Konoka, Kaede and Makie just laughed, the rest were dumfounded that Naruto would make light in a life or death situation. Kyuubi roared at the insult, and charged Naruto again. Naruto moved out of the way. I mean would you, big ass, pissed off Nine Tailed Fox charging you, I'd be gone. Naruto charged the Kyuubi with new found power. "Wind Style: Tornado Blade!" Spinning faster than ever before. Naruto made many more cuts on the Kyuubi's body. Kyuubi roared in more pain then it's been in over 10,000 years. The wounds this time, healed much slower than normal. "Time for a repeat performance." Naruto made 4 clones of himself. "Now,

Fire Style: ...

Water Style: ...

Wind Style: ...

Earth Style: ...

Lighting Style: ...

Dragon Blaze Jutsu

Water Dragon Jutsu

Razor Wind Dragon

Hammer Head Smashing dragon

Lighting Tempest Dragon!"

Again like the first, each hit was like a hammer. "I'm not finished yet!" Each of the Naruto's were doing separate hand signs.

**"ENOUGH!"** The Kyuubi roared. The howl it made destroyed the 4 clones and knocked Naruto off balance. The jutsu he was going to do was interrupted, and his eyes were normal again. **"It'll take more than cheap ninja tricks to defeat me!"**The Kyuubi roared again. **"Fox Fire!"** A fire ball from Kyuubi's mouth launched at Naruto. He escaped the fire ball, but not the blast. But the Kyuubi did not let up. **"Claw of Kyuubi!"** Naruto was not hit directly. But the shock wave that the attack made hit him, and it was devastating. Naruto landed, or should I say crashed, into another ruined building. Destroying what was left of it. Naruto, bloody and weakened by all of the fights he's been in, barely managed to get up. **"Your weak little ninja tricks won't help you this time boy. HAHAHA!"** Naruto thought about it. The Kyuubi was right. His Ninja skills were just not enough to beat the Kyuubi. No ninja could.

"Very well, if my Ninja skills won't work. Then my other skills will have to do." Naruto said to himself.

**"What other skills boy?"** The Kyuubi looked curious.

Naruto gave his foxy smile, the 'I'm going to whop you ass and its going to be fun.' smile. Kyuubi was not ready for it. "Thunder!" A beam of lighting came out of nowhere and hit the Kyuubi. "I'm not letting up, Ice strike!" Naruto's tri-kunai turned to ice and he cut the Kyuubi. The wound froze over, so the Kyuubi could not heal itself. "I hope you like that one, because I'm not done yet. Spark Strike!" Naruto's tri-kunai was surrounded by lighting as he attacked Kyuubi. Kyuubi was shocked for a bit, no pun intended, at Naruto's new found powers. "I'm not letting up, Blizzard" A stream and ice and snow attacked Kyuubi, most of Kyuubi was now frozen. Kyuubi roared in pain. More pain than before.

_'Is Naruto-sensei a mage like I am, but I've never seen those magic spells before in all the time I've researched magic. Where did he get them?'_ Negi was thinking long and hard about Naruto. Mainly 1 particular thing.

**"Enough of this! I will not be denied again!"** The Kyuubi roared as it shuck of its daze. **"Blazing Tail whip!"** All of Kyuubi's tail lit on fire, and attacked Naruto. Naruto dodge 7 of them. But the last two hit home. **"It's over boy! HAHAHA"**

Everyone saw Naruto getting up. But much slower than normal. He mumbled something to himself and was covered in green light from head to toe. His wounds healed and he looked no worse for wear. "I'm not beaten yet, Kyuubi..."

**"I see, well, how about this! Blazing Wave!"** A wave of fire came from underneath the Kyuubi. Like a title wave, only made of fire. Naruto hide behind some ruins to block the attack as he was not healed enough to block it himself. The ruins he was using to protect himself were destroyed, and then he toke the full force of what was left of the hit.

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto was blown back. Konoka screamed as she, along with the rest of the group, saw Naruto get engulfed by flames. The ruins over all were all but gone. After the flames died down, Naruto emerged from the inferno. "You see... Kyuubi... You haven't beaten me yet..."

**"Oh, then let me take care of that small over site. DOOMS DAY FOX FIRE!"** A black and fire version of the Kyuubi came to life from Kyuubi's mouth. Its eyes were white but the rest of it was black fire. It charged at Naruto, Naruto knew he couldn't out run it, he could only protect himself.

"Wind Style: Wind Rotation!" But the wind barrier was no match for the sear force behind Kyuubi's attack. A few short seconds was all that Naruto's jutsu bought. It broke like a hammer on glass. "AHHHHH!"

"NARUTO!"

**"Victory is mine!" **The Kyuubi roared in triumph

"Thunder Storm! Hail Storm!" Two Naruto's did two separate attacks. Both hit the Kyuubi dead center in its face. "I told you, I'm not done yet! Ice strike Spark Strike" The real Naruto hit the Kyuubi again dead center in its face.

**"You haven't defeated me! Kyuubi's wraith!"** Kyuubi's 9 tails turned inward towards its mouth. Charging an attack, and by the look of it, it would be far stronger than any other.

"Then let me take care of that!" '_Thank you Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya-sensei.'_ Naruto held out one hand up and the other down. A familiar shape formed in one hand. And an unfamiliar shape formed in the other one. "Thunder Storm Chidori, Hail Storm Rasengan!" A Chidori charged up by Naruto's magic, and a Rasengan ice charged. "Time for something new." Naruto brought his hands together. "Thunder Hail Storm Rasenmaelstrom!" Naruto's right hand became the ultimate weapon. Kyuubi was unimpressed.

"**Kyuubi's wraith!"** Kyuubi fired his attack.

"Thunder Hail Storm Rasenmaelstrom!" Naruto launched himself at Kyuubi's attack.

Everyone looked at Naruto and the big stream of black energy that Kyuubi launch from its mouth. Naruto and Kyuubi's attack got closer and closer. Then Naruto's attack and Kyuubi's attack connected. The shockwave could be compared to that of an earthquake. Everyone's eyes were glued to the scene before them. Then, the imposable happened. Naruto's attack broke through Kyuubi's attack. When he appeared at the other end, Naruto's attack was gone. But he was far from done. Naruto started to spin.

"Frozen Thunder Spear!" A combination of ice and lighting became a deadly spear. Kyuubi had no time to react. The Kyuubi didn't even have time to close its mouth. Naruto's attack went right into Kyuubi's mouth, rearguing Kyuubi's organs from mouth to ass. It was like multiple small bombs went off in Kyuubi's body. Kyuubi fell to the ground. Naruto stopped. Fell on the floor and started to breath, hard.

**(Stop Hardcore Techno- Ultimate Fight Music from YouTube.)**

"Naruto!" Everyone yelled as they ran to Naruto to help him. Meanwhile Kyuubi started to disappear.

"Naruto, are you alright!"Kaede and Konoka asked at the same time.

_'He'll be fine. He is my son after all.'_ The 4th Hokage appeared again.

"YOU, YOU ALMOST GOT NARUTO KILLED!" Asuna yelled.

_'Yes, I almost did, but I did not.'_ He said a matter of factly. _'You may past, and claim your reward. But beware Naruto. The information you will receive will change you. Also, there are some things of yours in the chamber ahead.'_ He smiled once again vanishing.

Naruto was helped by Konoka and Kaede staying up as the group walked to the chambers that the 4th said to go. The door opened as they approached, inside was nothing but darkness. After what felt like forever walking, and Naruto falling from time to time. They reached a platform. Surrounded by other platforms. When they all got in the middle, it light up, as well as all the other platforms.

"Um, what's going on?" Makie asked freaked.

"Yeah like I know everything." Asuna snapped.

_"Greetings..."_

"AHH! WHO SAID THAT!" Asuna yelled.

An outline of a human figure was speaking from the one on the far left of the 11 platforms. The platforms were in a circle, almost all the way around the group, just not covering the exit. The figure looked and sounded like a male._"If you are hearing this that means you have succeeded in beating the trial of sorrow. And the Gauntlet of Sacrifice. At last, our story will be told. My name was Neji Hyuga. Over 10,000 years ago, there was a place call the 5 great nations. The nations of Water, Wind, Lighting, Earth, and Fire. And each nation had a Hidden Ninja village. But even as powerful as we were. We were no match for the devastation that fell a pawn us." _

The Neji disappeared and another came to life. It looked like a female. It came to life right next to Neji's platform. _"My name is Tenten, and the hidden villages were, Mist for Water, Sand for Wind, Cloud for Lighting, Stone for Earth, and Leaf for fire. All but one of us, hailed from the Leaf village. This is the forgotten story, of the world that the Kitsukage saved. Also known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."_ The Tenten disappeared from her platform

A 3rd spirit came to life. It too looked like a male, and came to life right next to Tenten's. _"I am Rock Lee. Like Naruto I too was the dropout of my class. The one thought to never to succeed in anything that had to do with Ninja. And like Naruto I proved them wrong, but Naruto, he proved them wrong on a far greater level. He became the greatest Hokage in the history of the leaf village. In fact, he became the greatest Kage in all the lands. He completed his dream."_ Lee disappeared.

_"Unfortunately that is where the happy part of this story ends I'm afraid."_ Everyone looked at the new voice. It was on the other side of the platforms. _"My name is Shino. Like Naruto I too was an outcast for what I was. Not on the same level of Naruto, but my clan were different, and people stayed away from us because of it. Naruto was hounded by the members of Red Dawn. A secret group of Evil men, all far more powerful than any other. To us, each one was as powerful as a Kage. I don't know today's human standers of a power ladder."_ Shino disappeared.

Another spirit came to life next to Shino's._"He's right. My name is Kiba. No one but a few were strong enough to take them. But they as a whole were only half the problem, as we were too late to find out. One by one each one was defeated. Until only 4 was left. But soon one of our own became one with them." _

Another spirit came to life, a female. _"It all went to hell then I'm afraid. When the traitor Sasuke joined the Red Dawn, all hopes of him returning were destroyed. He betrayed everyone that cared for him, in order to kill his brother. He betrayed everyone that loved and cared for him... and in the end, he too was nothing more than a bad memory. My name is Ino, and I once loved Sasuke Uchiha, the traitor of the Leaf village."_ Ino vanished.

_"When Sasuke was declared terminate on site, most of us agreed, and even tried to do it ourselves. We agreed that Sasuke needed to die in order for peace to rain. Naruto disagreed at first. But even he killed him himself to protect us. My name is Choji and it was a sad day in the leaf village when Naruto died."_ Choji vanished.

_"My name is Shikamaru. With the defeat of Red Dawn. Peace rained. But without conflict, Ninja's were no longer useful. And without war we ninja's were deemed obsolete. The hidden villages were unnassicary. Each __Daimyo started to dismantle each hidden village. The title of 'Ninja' and all those who bared it. Where no longer of use to the world. Their purpose was lost forever."_ The male spirit vanished.

The final 3 platforms appeared in front of the group. The one on the right came to life. But unlike the others, this spirit was more human and flesh like, not like the clear ones earlier. The women that appeared before them was tall and beautiful. She had long blond hair blue eyes; she looked to be about early 30's late 20's and the figure to prove it. _"My name is __Mei Namikaze, and I was the 5th Mizukage and the 2nd wife of Naruto Namikaze. I met the 6th Hokage when he was first appointed. And heard about him at the after Pain, the 2nd strongest Red Dawn member was defeated. I am to tell you the beginning of the fall of the Ninja world. And of their last great adventure in all of history. Nine years after Madara fell in battle against Naruto, the elements of the world, turned on us. The Earth shook, the waters raised, the winds howled endlessly, the fires raged, the lighting destroyed, light turned to darkness, and darkness to blood. It was only after much hardship and study that we figured out that the elements were unstable. Without __Jinchuuriki or the 9 tailed beasts to govern them, they were off balance. Much research was done, in order to bring balance to the elements of life; new guardians were needed to govern them. After months of study a solution was found. It was only after we found it that we realized, it was a mistake."_ Mei Namikaze vanished in a sad white fire.

Now the one on the left came to life. This girl also had long blond hair and pearl blue eyes. Her beauty was matched by her bust. D cup at least. She rivaled the beauty of the first_. __"My name is Shion Namikaze. I was a priestess of the demon and the 3rd wife to Naruto."_ Everyone gasped. _"When I first meet Naruto, I thought he was annoying. But, so did everyone else. I was the one who did the research for the new guardians of the elements when we found out that they needed masters to control them. My research lead me to 10 different beings of power. They were perfect, immortal and of the elements needed to sustain life. There was but a slight problem. Each one was not local, we needed to travel West past the desert and past the mountains. The 7th Hokage and I lead the journey as we needed her ability to see them and mine to unlock them. When we found them, we realized that they alone could not handle the responsibility. We needed 7 to watch over the elements, and 3 to watch over them. We found the 3, but Tsunade the 5th Hokage suggested that we needed an overall leader for this group. The 7th agreed and we searched again. I did more research and found the perfect boss summon. But we were already too late."_ Shion disappeared.

The final platform came up to the group. And the women that appeared put the other two to shame. And the girl became a little self conscious because of it. She was beautiful. She was the definition of beautiful. Her eyes were pearl white, and had long black hair. It reach down to her lower back. _"My name is Hinata Namikaze I was the 1st wife of Naruto. I loved him since we were in the academy together. I was also the 7th Hokage after my husband. I was in charge of finding the guardians. It toke almost a full year to find all of them. When we brought them back the world we returned to was no more. All of the hidden villages were destroyed and left in ruins. Lives were lost, futures were destroyed, and dreams were taken. We were too late. We such for our loved ones and found very few of them. All of Naruto's children survived, at the cost of everyone else's life. We released the guardians to quall the elements, but too late we found out that they were too young for such a task and only made it worse. We gave our lives to seal them away so that they may one day return and settle the elements down. In order to save the world from our mistake we made to ultimate sacrifice. We gathered what power we could make this place and put the ruins of all of the hidden villages outside. The ruins that you saw before you came here are the ruins of the forgotten Ninja world. We sealed the guardians in special crystals and scattered them to the winds, but kept one for this place. Now, it's time for you to move on."_ Hinata snapped her figures. And two Katana swards come up from the unseen water below them. One was white as light, from hilt to blade. It looked that of a holy blade for the warrior who stud for justices. The other, was pure black, from hilt to blade. It was a sinister looking blade made for the darkest village of evil. Both had a few things in common. 1: Both had a symbol of a fox's head at the base of the blade, the opposite of their color, with red eyes. 2: The bottom of the hilt had a small statue of a black, or white 9 tailed fox. A black statue for the white katana and vice-versa. Both were unused and of superior quality. _"Now, these katana's were made from 2 tons, each, of the strongest metal in the Ninja world. We used what we called Black and White __Orichalcum__. The metals are by far the strongest in the world, even today. Only the true welder of Sorrow can make the right decision. What path do you chose? And one more thing. If you choose wrong, you'll be stuck here, for all of eternity."_ Hinata vanished as her words were said. 

"Great, another riddle." Asuna commented.

"What we do?" Fei Ku asked.

"It's another riddle. Just like the others. Let's see. They said that the Kitsukage saved the world. Then would picking the white sword be the right answer?" Yue deduced.

"Yeah, that's it. You're so smart Yue!" Makie yelled.

"Maybe. Nothing like this is that cut and dry Yue." Everyone looked at Naruto. He was still being helped out by Kaede and Konoka. "It might be a trick question it might not. But regardless, we must think it over. But you did a good job of thinking about that." Naruto told the rest of the group.

"Well, now what?" Kaede asked.

"Let me go, I think I got it." Naruto said weakly. Both Konoka and Kaede looked at him with concern. "I'll be fine, trust me."

"Ok Naruto, please be careful." Konoka told him.

"Yeah, we can't replace you, you know." Kaede said jokingly.

Naruto nodded and moved to the center of both blades. He looked at both of them, he knew he had 33% chance of being right. But he was going to take it. "The path I chose..." Everyone waited. "... Is both..." Naruto grabbed both blades and lifted them. Nothing happened.

_"Congratulations you have picked the right path."_ Hinata had returned.

"But, he didn't pick a path. He picked both swords." Yue was the first to speak up. She was still not believing her eyes.

_"To be one of the nine, they must teeter on the brink of good and evil. Naruto was most venerable to the darkness in his heart. He teetered on the brink of insanity, and if that happened, the world would have fallen 10,000 years ago."_ Hinata explained. _"But enough of this, our time is short. You have chosen wisely and are now free to leave this place. But first here."_ Hinata snapped her fingers, and a big scroll came out of nowhere.

**(Play Sadness and Sorrow on Ocarina from YouTube) **

_"This is yours Naruto. It is filled with all the material positions that we could save. Jutsu scrolls pictures of us and your parents, pictures of the Hokage's, as well as our graduating class. Just memories really Naruto. Naruto when you leave this place, you can never come back. This will be good bye forever. I just want you to know, that I love you..."_ Shion and Mei appeared. _"We all love you... we made something for you, I hope you like it."_ All three of the disappeared. All three of them were crying as they vanished. Hinata, Shion, and Mei Knew that they would never see Naruto again. But they could leave him with one last gift.

A video began to play. It had all three of his wife's on it, and each one was playing with a boy and girl. They looked like parents and children. The kids looked to be about 5 years old. Mei was carrying a boy and girl; the boy had blond hair, combed and light blue eyes. He also had 3 light whiskers like birth marks on each check. That sealed the deal for all of them. These were Naruto sons and daughters. The girl had long blond hair as well, blue eyes and light whisker birth marks too. Both kids were very happy and both had a very mischievous glint in their eyes. Shion had a boy and girl too. The boy had combed blond hair, light whisker birth marks, blue eyes. The girl had spiky blond hair, pearl like eyes, like her mother. Light whisker birth marks on her checks. But Hinata's children hit Naruto the hardest. Both were crying. The boy had spiky blond hair, blue eyes, just like his farther. Whisker mark that were not lighted like the rest. All in all, he was a mini Naruto. The girl looked so much like her mother. Long black hair and pearl white eyes. Both were sad and crying their eyes out. There was no sound, but Naruto could read lips, but it was clear what they wanted. They were mouthing 'Daddy daddy, I want my daddy'. Naruto had seen enough. He snapped and broke down and cried.

"I never got to hold them. Hear their first words. See their first step. I missed everything. Some father I am..." Naruto was being comforted by all of the girls. As they too were crying for him. "I've seen enough. Turn it off." It stopped.

_"Were sorry Naruto. We thought that you might have wanted to see your children. We're sorry to have caused you so much pain."_ Hinata was crying as well.

"I'll see you again Hinata... and this time, I will not forget you." He said tapping his head.

Hinata shuck her no. _"I'm afraid that can no longer be passable. You must hurry. Our time is up..."_ Hinata vanished. This time for good.

**(Stop Sadness and Sorrow on Ocarina from YouTube) **

All the platforms fell to the ground and broke.

"Let's move!" Naruto yelled. He grabbed the scroll and his new swords with their sheaths and followed the rest of the group. The room collapsed but the girls Negi and Naruto managed to get out. Naruto fell to his knees' again still crying.

"It'll be okay Naruto. Were here now." Konoka was holding him.

Asuna would have berated him for the three wife's thing, but decided against it.

Everyone else was crying for Naruto as well. Despite the fact he was a 16 year old father.

"Let's get out of here. The faster the better." Negi said to the group.

They all nodded, including Naruto who stop crying and got up. They were moving out. They reached the platform where Naruto and the Kyuubi fought, and they stopped. Someone was standing in front of them. Naruto felt it, he knew this person. And it wasn't a good thing. He felt the evil coming off this guy. And he's not the only one, Negi felt it too.

**(Play Final Fantasy VII Advent Children - One Winged Angel Music)**

"Everyone, get back." Naruto told them. He drew his swords. And prepared for the fight of his life. He charged at the man, both swords came down on him but were blocked.

"Good to see you... Naruto" The man said calmly.

Naruto looked at the man in the eyes. "Your eyes are still the same as before... Sasuke." Naruto dodged Sasuke's sword as he swung it. "What are you doing here Sasuke!"

"You're asking the wrong question... Naruto." He said.

"Ok, why are you here!"

"For the same purpose that I exists. Years ago, my father wanted to rule Konoha, as we Uchiha should. But my father thought too small. What I want Naruto, is to rule the world using Madara'sMoon's eye plan. And with it I will create a new world, one without conflict, and recreated in my image. And finally the world will be united with an Uchiha ruling it all. Just as we were meant to do long ago."

"The world you dream of will never come to pass."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see... won't we." Sasuke smirked.

Both readied their blades. This was their last fight, and both knew it. The tension could be cut with a knife. Neither one made a move for a few seconds. Then they both charged at each other, both swinging their swords, and with each contact sparks flew. They didn't stay in one spot to long. They fought across all of the ruins. Using the ruins as ether an attack or used as a shield. From afar, the battle looked dead even. But if you were closer, you'd see that Naruto is weakening. All the fighting he's done would make anyone weak. Sasuke hit Naruto up in the air then swung heavily at Naruto, using all of his strength in the attack. Naruto blocked with both swords but was still knocked into a building. The building was destroyed nothing left of it remained. Naruto staggered to his feet. Blood running down the side of his head. Sasuke didn't let up; he appeared right in front of Naruto and attacked again. Cutting upwards, Naruto block but again was thrown. Naruto was thinking of a way to beat Sasuke. Naruto was getting weaker by the second. Every attack that Sasuke did felt stronger and stronger. Naruto's attacks were getting weaker and weaker. Sasuke once again hit Naruto in the air. Sasuke was on the roof of the cave in a flash, Naruto still hurdling towards him.

"I thought of a wonderful present for you..." Sasuke did a massive Lighting attack. It hit Naruto down to the ground and destroyed the surrounding area. "... Shall I give you despair?" He snapped his figures and the ground around Naruto blow up. After a few minutes Naruto emerged from the ruble and charged towards Sasuke. Naruto put all of his strength into both of his swords for 1 swig. Sasuke just block them with little effort. "Come now, is that all you got?" Sasuke's sword charged with lighting chakra. "Chidori Blade!" Sasuke sword cut deeply into Naruto's chest.

Naruto was now bleeding more than ever. He was bleeding from head to toe, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. "You haven't beaten me yet Sasuke! Fire!" Naruto let out a fire ball from his hand. Sasuke just knocked it away with his own hand. Unfazed by the attack.

"Come now Naruto, you really think any type of fire attacks will work on me?"

"Only one way to find out, Fire Storm!" A horizontal tornado of fire came from Naruto's hands and attacked Sasuke.

Sasuke used his own fire attack. "Fire Style: Dragon Blaze Jutsu!" The two attacks collided and caused a massive explosion. Naruto was pushed back by the force and hit another building. Sasuke was just blown back a little.

*Cough* *Cough* Naruto emerged out of the ruble. Naruto got an idea for his next attack. Naruto, once he was up, charged Sasuke. "Frost strike, Blaze strike!" Naruto's white sword became a blaze, and his black sword froze over. Naruto swung with all he had; Sasuke just parried his attack and stabbed Naruto in his back trough the chest.

Sasuke forced Naruto off his blade only to attack again. "I'm not done yet... Chidori stream." Sasuke's sword extended and impaled Naruto, missing his heart by mere inches. "On your knees, I want you to beg for forgiveness. Chidori Current!" Sasuke put more lighting chakra into the attack and Naruto was hit with 1000 volts of electricity. Sasuke just laughed. "I haven't had this much fun since I killed our worthless teammate Sakura."

That hit home for Naruto. Sakura had died saving him at the 3rd battle between him and Sasuke. Naruto replaced himself with some ruble. He was far enough away so he could take a breather.

"Don't think you're safe from me." Naruto looked behind him and saw Sasuke. "Lighting Style: Lighting Tempest Dragon!"

Naruto was hit point blank with such a power lighting jutsu.

"NARUTO!" Everyone yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

When the light cleared everyone saw Naruto on the ground with Sasuke over him. Sasuke grabbed a lifeless Naruto off the ground by his caller."You don't deserve the power you posses." Sasuke stabbed Naruto with a kunai in the lung. "I think I'll take what you cherish most from you. And if I know you, you cherish the weaklings you drag around." Sasuke dropped Naruto with the kunai still in Naruto's lung. He leaped towards Negi and the others. "Narutoooo... I think I'll kill the Kunoichi wanna be first. Nice, and, slow." Sasuke yelled to Naruto as he approached the girls and Negi. Sasuke landed in front of them, Negi was the first to stand up to him. But without his magic, Sasuke just tossed him aside, not bothering to use any chakra. Kaede and Fei Ku stood in front of the rest of the group. Protecting the rest of group of the evil of the man in front of them. "Out of my way." Fei Ku Charged first, Sasuke block both of her attacks and knocked her aside. Now only Kaede stood between Sasuke and the rest of the group. "Now it's your turn."Sasuke charged her, she managed to block his first two attacks and land one of her own. A single punch to hit gut. Sasuke was now annoyed at the girl that managed to hit him. "You'll pay for that."Sasuke used his sword and cut Kaede's kunai that Naruto gave her. Not a tri-kunai. Kaede manage to dodge the blade enough to not get cut deeply. Kaede was cut from her right shoulder to the right side of her med-torso. It was deep enough to bleed. Sasuke followed up with a back hand to the face, knocking her to the ground. He put his foot on her stomach, preventing her from moving anywhere. "Now you die." He raised his blade posed to strike her down, and price her heart. Right before he stabbed her, he was hit in the head with a rock. Hard enough to draw blood not a lot, but it was still coming out. He looked to his left. It was Konoka, she had thrown the rock that it him.

"Stay away from her!" Konoka yelled.

"You'll do. When you die, Naruto will be most destroyed." He forgot about Kaede and went after Konoka. In a flash he was right in front of her, he knocked her down. He put his foot on her, and pointed the tip of his blade at her throat. "Now... you die." He raised his blade.

Konoka had tears in eyes. _'Good bye, Setsuna...'_ Sasuke brought down his blade. _'... Naruto...'_

At the last second Naruto came and Knock Sasuke down. "Stay away from them." Naruto followed up with many punches. Some were chakra enhanced. "You. Well. Stay. Away. From. The. People. That. Are Precious. TO ME!" Each hit Naruto gave Sasuke was stronger than the last. "RASENGAN!" With his Rasengan at full power he hit Sasuke. He hit Sasuke with so much force that he was bolted threw 5 ruined buildings. "This is the end Sasuke!" Naruto held out both of his blades. A new attack was created. "Thunder Storm Chidori Blade! Hail Storm Rasengan Blade!" Naruto's white blade was surrounded by Lighting, and his black blade by ice.

"You think that's enough to beat me? Well, I'll just have to show you my power Naruto! Chidori Current!" Sasuke did a full body Chidori.

Konoka and Asuna had helped Kaede up on her feet. They watched as both Naruto and Sasuke charged at each other at full speed. They got closer and closer, finally they both collided. Ice and lighting sparked in a sphere around both fighters. The light was too intense to look at directly. All of the sudden they were surrounded by fire. The fire was 20ft from the center were they all were. When the smoke cleared, Naruto was on the ground. With Sasuke once again standing over him. Sasuke picked him up with his left hand by the neck. The fire was closing in.

"You don't deserve this power..." Sasuke stabbed Naruto about 6ins beneath his heart. "... Now watch them die." Sasuke cut upwards towards Naruto's heart. Nearly cutting it in half. Sasuke was just giving him an evil smirk. Naruto looked at the girls and Negi as the fire closed in on them. All of them had fear in their eyes. Naruto looked back at Sasuke's smirking face. He grabbed both of Sasuke's hands, and was forcing them away from him. Sasuke was struggling just to keep his hands where they were. Once Sasuke's blades were out of Naruto he kneed him in the face, and threw him over a cliff.

"I've always wanted to do that." Naruto heard a scream and looked at the group; the fire was less than a 2 or 3 years away from them. "Water pulse!" Naruto drenched the area with water, including the girls, and Negi. Naruto was wheezing, "I need to work out more."

"Oh, where did you get _this_ strength?"

Naruto charged Sasuke. "The same place that I get all of my strength. From my friends and the people I care about!"

Naruto and Sasuke's blades crossed a few more times. More buildings were destroyed, the ruins were ruins. But Sasuke got the upper hand and knocked Naruto into the side of a sturdy ruined wall. Then Sasuke stabbed him in the left shoulder.

"Tell me what you cherish most..." Naruto looked at him with distain. "... give me the pleasure of taking it away." Sasuke said with a smirk as he dug the blade deeper.

Naruto toke it out of his shoulder and dug it into the wall and attempted to cut Sasuke but he moved out of the way. "I pity you... you just don't get it... and you know something... you never will." Naruto did an upper cut with both of his swords. Sasuke was launched in the air. "I cherish everything and everyone on this planet!" Naruto reached into his kunai pouch and tossed all of his tri-kunai's in the air all around Sasuke. Both of his blades became infused with intense amount of energy. He then merged them together. "Kyuubi's Fang!" His new sword had a foxes face at the base of the blade. Like the blade itself came from its mouth. The sword, Kyuubi's Fang became inflamed. "Blaze strike!" Naruto Thunder Flashed many over 20 times, and each time he'd cut Sasuke, and on 21 he was in front of Sasuke. "Stay where you belong... inside my memories."

"I will... never be a memory..."

Naruto sliced him with so much force that Sasuke was thrown into the ruins and a massive explosion accrued, mushroom cloud included. What was left of the ruins around Sasuke's landing spot. Naruto landed near the girls.

**(Stop Final Fantasy VII Advent Children - One Winged Angel Music)**

The girls rushed to Naruto's side.

"Are you alright Naruto-sensei!" Yue asked.

"I'll be fine... just tired." Naruto wheezed out.

"You did it Naruto; you freed us from this place. Let's get out of here!" Asuna yelled happily.

"Yeah let's get out of here. How long has it been?" Makie asked.

"Less than a day, maybe 12 hours, maybe more." Kaede told her.

"Well, lets not spend anymore time here. Let's go." Konoka was as happy as ever.

"We go now!" Fei Ku cheered.

*BANG*

Everyone heard it. A bang so loud that it seemed to come from the place of Sasuke's new tome. Like he was trying to escape.

"That's... not possible... he should be dead..." Kaede was scared. This Sasuke person knew her new Sensei, and he was a kage. If this guy can do that much damage and take that much damage and live. She looked at Naruto.

"I'll go check it out. You all stay here." Naruto told the others. He hoped to the location. And as we all know, the girls of class 2-A never listen. They manage to make it just outside the location of the ruble, where Naruto was investigating. Just then all of them were in a different world. The place around them was no longer a bunch of ruined buildings. They were in a city of some sorts. A large wall behind them and a mountain that looked like Mt. Rushmore in the U.S, but it had six faces on it, not four. Naruto knew this place all too well. It was Konoha, when he led it. It started to rain, lighting, and thunder flash the skies and rang in their ears. Everyone looked around them. All of the sudden they all were lifted 100ft into the air. A complete circle with a small patch for the girls. There was ruble in the middle. When Naruto got closer fire encircled him and made sure none of the girls interfered.

**(The Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time - Last Battle) **

Sasuke came up from the ruins in the center, breathing heavily. He was holding the wound on his chest, it was bleeding profusely. He held out a Silver Crystal with a dragon like insignia inside it. It glowed for a bit. Like he was draining the energy from it.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAA!" Sasuke began to change.

"He's merging himself with an ancient and powerful spirit!" Negi yelled warning Naruto.

"Oh is that all!" Asuna yelled with sarcasm.

"Naruto!" Konoka yelled in concern.

The merging was complete. Sasuke was a monster both inside, and out. Sasuke had two horns that went up then curved down then went strait forward. His eyes glowed black with no pupils. He had no legs, just a really long tail. His head was like a T-Rex with a horn where his nose would be, teeth included, and smell. Spikes ran down his back, from the neck to the end of the tail. The tongue of a snake, and to top it all off, each hand had a long sliver blade. He swung wildly everywhere. Naruto blocked 3 attacks, but the forth hit Naruto's sword outside of the fire perimeter, and cut his hand a little.

"Great..."

"I got it!' Fei Ku yelled as she made her way to the blade. Only to be shocked as she touches it."OUCH! Sorry Naruto-sensei."

"That's alright. Well, the only thing missing is a little fairy saying that it'll be by my side in this fight like in one of Eva's RPG games." Naruto said to himself.

Sasuke roared to the heavens. And thunder flashed behind him. Naruto reached into his kunai pouch. Only 1 tri-kunai left. No shrunken or kunai's.

"Great, this is just what I need." He said sarcastically. With his last and only weapon, he toke his stance. Sasuke did one final roar, and their final battle was on. Winner takes all, including the life of the other.

Sasuke slithered slowly towards Naruto, Naruto keeping his distances from him for the moment. After a second he charged Sasuke

"Wind Style: Tornado Blade!" Naruto began to spin and attacked Sasuke. But before he connected his chakra disappeared, Naruto's attack just bounced off Sasuke's skin. Sasuke toke that opportunity to attack Naruto, he cut across Naruto gut.

"AHHHHHH!" Konoka yelled.

Naruto recovered. "Wind Style: Razor Wind Dragon!" The powerful wind dragon charged Sasuke. But dissipated before it touched him. Naruto was shocked. His attack was vaporized like nothing. Sasuke let out a stream of fire from his mouth. "Wind Style: Wind Rotation!" Naruto surrounded himself with a dome of wind. But as soon as the fire came close the wind shield move away from it like to positive magnets. Naruto was it dead on. After a minute the fire stopped burning and Naruto was barley standing. _'What happened? Why are my Jutsu's not working?'_ Naruto staggered to walk anywhere. He was thinking about ways to beat Sasuke, and why his Jutsu's are not working. But Sasuke was not waiting for Naruto to attack again. Sasuke attacked again, slicing at Naruto cutting his tri-kunai and deeply into him.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Konoka screamed as he went through a wall.

Naruto heard Konoka scream. But he didn't hear much else. He was getting up slowly, he could hear, barley, screams of the girls to get up. When he managed to, Sasuke back handed him, he hit the wall of fire and was thrown back into the arena. The fire was soon put out.

"If jutsu won't work, then I need to use magic." Naruto charged his magic only for a moment. "Water pulse!" The attack hit but Sasuke unfazed. But Naruto was not done. "Thunder Storm!" The combination of the two attacks did far more damage than either by themselves. "Water pulse, Blizzard! Ice Spear!" The water froze over to make an ice spear. It pierced Sasuke right throw his chest. "Fire Storm!" Sasuke was now engulfed in fire. Naruto jumped up in the air. "Thunder Storm!" The lighting attack did a massive amount of damage; Sasuke was barely holding himself up. The fire barrier lowered.

"Naruto, your sword is over here!" Asuna yelled.

Naruto ran as fast as he could to his sword. He sled grabbed it, and ran back to Sasuke. In order to finish what he started 10,000 years ago. Sasuke gathered his energy for round 2, and the fire barrier rose once again. Dark energy flowed into his blades, and attacked with new found power. Naruto, with his sword in his hand once again, blocked each attack that Sasuke did. It was two blades to one. But Sasuke toke the edge when he used his tail. Sasuke jammed his tail spike into Naruto's left shoulder.

Sasuke lend in close and told him.** "Now... you die..."** He said in a dark and demonic voice.

Naruto grabbed his horn, smiled and shouted. "Thunder Storm!"

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The scream that Sasuke let out could have destroyed ear drums.

The power that was sent directly into his head was enough to power Mahora for weeks without end. Sasuke was thrown back. Naruto was breathing hard. He was almost tapped for stamina. He knew he didn't have much time left. He needed to beat Sasuke here and now. Sasuke on the other hand had gotten up.

**"I'm not finished yet."** Then, with much force, he grew wings. Giant demonic dragon wings. Sasuke soon toke flight. The hovering slab of rock that they were fighting on gently fell to the ground. Sasuke was in the air, flying over Konoha.

"I'm not done with you yet Sasuke!" Naruto was now hopping on homes, and other buildings. Chasing Sasuke as he flew over head. "Water pulse, Thunder!" Naruto did a combo attack, but it missed.

**"You'll have to do better than that!"** Sasuke let out another stream of fire from his mouth.

"Blizzard!" Naruto counter attacked with a stream of ice. The two attacks held for a short time. With neither giving the other ground. In the end, it was a draw. The mist cleared and the demon once known as Sasuke still flew. And the hero Naruto still stood defiant ageist Sasuke. Both waited a second before they started again. "Fire Storm!" Another fire tornado streamed right at the Demon Sasuke. Sasuke covered himself with his wings, and the fire brushed off him like water.

**"Fire doesn't work on me..." **

The fire stopped. "Then let me try this, Fire!" A fire ball launched at Sasuke.

**"That won't work..." **The fire blew up in the demon's face. **"What was that?"**

"Hail Strom Rasengan!" Naruto's Rasengan hit dead center in the demons face knocking it off balance. "Thunder Storm Chidori!" Naruto's Chidori plunged into the demons chest. But did not hit the heart. When he pulled out a light shined in Naruto face. It was the crystal that Sasuke fused with. Naruto reached in to grab it. But the demon Sasuke saw this and needed to prevent it. He grabbed Naruto and ripped him from his chest. And threw him across the village.

**"You can never defeat me. Give up now, and I'll make you loved ones death fast and painful instead of long and painful. HAHAHA!" **

"I prefer live long and happy lives myself. Especially since I got my hands on this..." Naruto showed that he got the crystal. The demon Sasuke was shocked. Memories of Hinata and the others releasing and sealing it came to him. He now knows the chant to release this new summon of his. "Come down from the highest mountain and blast my enemies... Bahamut!" The crystal glowed in bright light, and when the light cleared, a giant dragon came from the mountains past the mists. It did its screech to alert all of its arrival. The dragon looked fearsome, and ready for battle. "Bahamut! MEGA FLARE NOW!" The dragon charged up his attack.

**"You'll never win Naruto!"** The demon Sasuke also charged.

Naruto decided to give Bahamut a power boost. Naruto channeled what was left of his chakra into Bahamut, making his attack far stronger. Both attacks were launched. They both collided dead center between them, a ball of explosive energy accumulated and kept growing and growing. "Hang in there Bahamut, you can do it!"

"Go Bahamut!"

"You can do it!"

"Go for it!"

"No give up!"

"Beat him!"

"Hang in there!"

"For the Ninja world!"

Bahamut's energy increased with the encouraging words from Naruto and the rest of the girls Naruto and Negi. Bahamut's power was too much for Sasuke, as Bahamut's Mega Flare over powered Sasuke's attack. The Mega Flare vaporized the demon Sasuke. When Sasuke's body was destroyed, Bahamut roared in victory.

"Nice work Bahamut, I thank you, we all thank you." Bahamut roared one last time, and vanished. When Bahamut left, the world they were back in the ruins of the past Ninja world. Naruto was staggering to the girls. He was walking like he had been in the dessert, all of the girls rushed to his aid.

"Naruto!" They all yelled.

"You did it!" Konoka yelled happily.

"Konoka... crushing bones... can't breathe..."

"Oh! Sorry Naruto."

"It's alright, Konoka, I'm fine. I'm just glad that all of you are safe."

_"Naruto..."_

Everyone looked behind them. It was Minato, Naruto's father.

_"I'm glad that you made it. That last fight with Sasuke was unexpected. But we must move on, what will you do now Naruto? Will you rebuild the Ninja world to its former glory?" _Minato asked his son.

"...No..."

_"?"_

"Why not sensei? I would have thought that that would be you the first thing on your mind. Rebuild what you are a part of?" Yue asked.

_"Why? Why won't you rebuild the Ninja world?" _

"When I defeated Red Dawn, the chain of hatred was destroyed and peace rained in the Ninja world. But when the world is at peace, we Ninja are no longer useful. Ninja's are warriors for war, used for death and destruction. Ninjas of my time have no place here. The Ninjas of old have no more purpose in this world today. Bring back the Shinobi nations, will only invite more war. And _that_ is what this world needs least." Naruto explained.

Minato nodded. _"Very well Naruto. You have ended the chain of hate of the Ninja's. If you want the past to stay where it is, than I will not question what you have decided. If this is what you believe is right. But regardless, you, all of you, have earned you way out of here."_

"ALL RIGHT!" Makie yelled happily.

_"But..."_ Minato left that hanging a bit.

"But what dad?"

_"I'm afraid that..."_ Minato lifted his hand and a blinding light came from his hand. _"...Naruto, what transpired here today, you will always remember... but perhaps for the rest of you... these events... are best forgotten..."_ The light became so blinding that none of them saw what happened.

"Oh I do, I do..." Makie had her hand raised.

"Alright... Makie..."

"Um... what was the question again?"

"MAKIE!" Everyone laughed at Makie for forgetting the question.

Naruto was alert, he checked himself for injures or anything else. All he found on him was 2 ninja scrolls and a Silver Crystal with a dragon on it. And a note, it said: _It wasn't a dream._One of the scrolls said: Swords. The other said: Personal items.

"Hey, Naruto. You okay?"

Naruto looked up to see Asuna. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Naruto had his goofy smile.

"Alright, if you say so." She left with the rest of the girls.

"I wonder where they're going?" Naruto went and followed. And he found the destination.

"Hehehe."

He found Makie, Fei Ku, and Kaede, naked and playing in the water. Insert bloody nose here.

"AHHH Naruto is a perv!" Makie and Fei Ku yelled at the top of their lunges.

"AHH!" Naruto ran, only to avoid being labeled a peeping tom. As he ran as fast as he could, he ran into something much worse. Someone wanted to see what the commotion was all about. And Naruto tumbled into her and straddled her. On top of that she was naked. Both his hands were on her well, you know. And in case you don't, you're a moron. And everyone came in just in time to see this, wonderful moment in Naruto's life. Oh, by the way, he was straddling Konoka. Konoka had a blush that would but a dozen Hinata's to shame.

_"Oh great... when Setsuna gets a hold of this info, that when not if, I'm as good as castrated.'_ He looks up to see blushing girls and Negi, but a very... VERY pissed off Asuna._ 'Ok, now I know I'm dead... I had a good run...'_

"NARUTO YOU PERVERT!" Asuna was charging Naruto. Naruto was holding up a white flag that said mercy on it. And had Kaede's eyes for the moment. Asuna did her Falcon Kick on Naruto's face. Naruto went through several book cases and trees before he stopped.

_'And so ends the best moment in my life to date since I got here...'_

Unknown to all... they were being watched.

**TFK: Sorry for being so late. No more updates till the end of summer school for this fic. It's the longest and requires more time than any of the others. I might do 1 chapter for the crossover stories I have in mind, and see what you think of them. I'll only work on my ship of the dead fic during my summer schooling, because it's almost over. **

**REMEMBER my poll will be up in about 10 minutes, VOTE FOR THE ONE YOU DON'T WANT IN NARUTO'S HAREM I REPEAT DO NOT WANT!**

**10K+ words.**

Naruto's Magic list that was used in this chapter.

Sword Magic

Blaze strike - A Sword enhanced with Fire magic

Frost strike - A Sword enhanced with Ice magic

Spark Strike - A Sword enhanced with Thunder magic

Magic

Fire - A ball of flames (Fire 1)

Fire Storm - A tornado of flames. (Fire 2/ Fira)

Blizzard - A stream of Ice. (Ice 1)

Hail Storm - A small hurricane of Hail and Ice. (Ice 2/ Blizzara)

Thunder - A single lightning bolt. (Thunder 1)

Thunder Storm - A small hurricane with few lightning bolts coming from it. (Thunder 2/ thundera)

Water pulse - A small stream of water. (Water 1)

Summons

Bahamut - Mega Flare -** Chant- **Come down from the highest mountain and blast my enemies.


	7. Journey to Library Island Plus Naruto FL

_**TFK: 7 is up. Sorry about the long waited update. But I hailed ass making it so hopefully it's good. I hope it's a least 6K words when I'm done. **_

_**The harem is as follows**_

_**Kaede**_

_**Konoka**_

_**Setsuna**_

_**Eva**_

_**Chachamaru**_

_**Ku Fei**_

_**Mana**_

_**The following are the girls I can live without. It will be a blind sudden death poll.**_

_**Chizuru**_

_**Asuna **_

_**Kazumi **_

_**Haruna**_

_**Chao**_

_**Zazie**_

_**Sayo - ask by a friend to have a chance **_

_**I've decided that depending on who loses they will receive a packed at least. Now I'm not sure if there will be 1, 2, or 3 girls from the poll that will make it. Only time will tell.**_

_**96 votes as of now maybe more. It's almost over in my view. After Kyoto its over.**_

_**I will not tell the results so far.**_

_**On with the story.**_

(Break)

**The Baka Rangers and Negi's, journey to Library Island. Plus Naruto Final**

**The Green Wolf**

(Break)

Naruto was nursing a massive bump on his head. Courtesy of Asuna.

"I said I'm sorry alright." Asuna huffed out.

"Yeah, you say you're sorry now, but you're execute first and have the trial later kind of person."

"What did you say!" Asuna was giving him the scariest face possible.

"I'm sorry what was the question?" Naruto was scared stupid just know.

"Good..." She walked away.

"Man, girls are scary."

"Aww don't say that Naruto. Asuna a nice person once you get to know her." Konoka said to the anima depressed blond.

"I'm sure. But I don't want to get to know her on the chopping block Konoka." He said with a small chuckle.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that!" Naruto asked.

"It sounded like Makie!" Konoka replied.

They both ran, Naruto faster than Konoka. And when they got their Makie was in the hands of the giant golem from before. Negi ran forward with the intention of protecting his student. Right before he was about to start his incantations... Naruto tripped him... again.

"I got this Negi." Naruto told him.

**"Hohoho you'll never make it out of here alive. It takes 3 da." **

Naruto kicked him in the face."Shut up and let go of our student." The golem did let go of Makie. Kaede manage to save her.

"Look! On the golem's neck!" Yue yelled to get everyone attention.

"It's the book of meru-whatever."Asuna yell.

"All right then, Kaede, Fei Ku, was going to get that book. And that walking avalanche isn't going to get in our way." Naruto said to them.

"Right sensei." Kaede was now battle ready... or as battle ready you can get in a towel

"Got cha!"

Fei Ku rushed in first. "Behold the power of a member of the Chinese Martial Arts club, HIA YA!" She kicked him in the knee.

"I'm next. Now fell the power of the Ninja Chunin Kaede!" She kicked him in the arm, ran to the book and grabbed it. "I got it lets go!" And now, the chase is on.

Naruto was taking the rear, while everyone else was running in front of him. To him he might as well have been walking.

"LOOK! THERE'S AN EMERGENCY EXIT BEHIND THE WATER FALL!

**"OH."**

"Alright, let's get out of this death trap." Naruto had just kicked the golem again in the face.

The door opened when they answered the question that was on the slap of rock. The next thing they all saw was a spiral stair case. A very tall spiral stare case.

"What's this!" Asuna asked/yelled.

"A spiral staircase what does it look like red." Naruto told her.

"You shut up!"

"Now's not the time for a lovers' quarrel."

"WE'RE NOT LOVRERS!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Let's move that thing is still after us!" Yue told them.

Running up the stairs was hard. The stone golem burst thru the wall.

**"Dead End."** It told them

"And I thought gymnastics was a workout." Makie complained.

"Shut up and run!" Asuna yelled.

"Is it? I'll remember that for next semester." Naruto said.

"Why is that?" Konoka asked.

"If you guys pass this test I'll be named your guys P.E. teacher. But I'll easy on you guys at first. Only 5 laps around campus." He said with a grin.

"Sounds fun." Kaede said with a smile

"All right real workout!" Fei Ku yelled.

"You guys are awful!" Makie yelled with tears in her eyes frighten at the hell soon to come.

**"Why don't you give up already!"**

"You first!" Fei Ku yelled back.

They continued to answer each question with little difficultly. Until Yue tripped on a root.

"I caught my feet on that tree root."

"Are you alright!" Naruto rush to help her.

"Here, take the book Naruto-sensei. That way..."

"Nope." Naruto put her on his back. "I'm not leaving any one down. And that's a promise." Naruto did his Namikaze grin that made Konoka and Kaede blush a bit.

They continued on.

**"Give it back!"**

"We kinda need for a while. If you stop chasing us I'll give it back to you later." Naruto said trying to get the golem to stop chasing them.

**"Not a chance."**

"Then we won't give up. Keep running!"

"I'm getting some reception on my cell phone. I can call the above ground team."

"Above... ground..." Everyone was tried.

"EVERYONE LOOK!" Negi yelled getting everyone's attention. "It's an elevator right up to the first floor!"

"Why is there an elevator down here?"

"Well, this _is _an elevator school." Naruto said with eyes like Kaede as she only nodded in agreement.

"Never mind that now! Let's just go!" Yue told the group.

They all piled in the elevator.

"We made it."

"YAAY!"

BUZZ "You have exceeded the maximum weight limit."

"AAHHHH!" Everyone yelled in fright.

"Stupid thing." Naruto muttered. Naruto was thinking about the things that transpired. He was snapped out of his line of thoughts when he heard Asuna say something that he'd thought she'd never say.

"We don't need to lose weight we need to lose cloths! The buzzer stops when I just take one foot off see..." She demonstrated.

"All right let's strip!" Fei Ku Yelled, almost happily.

Naruto did the one thing he could do and still be a gentleman. He covered his eyes and Negi's eyes.

"I blame you Negi." He said to the 10 year old.

"For what?"

"This is your fault somehow." He said right back.

"We have nothing left to take off!"

Naruto decided to look and they were right. They were down to their panties and bra's. Well, in Kaede's case bandage wrap. While Naruto was slightly... ok very much distracted. Negi got lose.

"Negi! What are you doing!" Asuna asked as he got off.

"You and the girls take the test. I'll keep the golem at ba..."

Naruto grabbed him and tossed him back with the girls. And skillfully with their cloths. "I got this one Negi." He turned to the golem. "Lookie lookie I got a bookie."

"NARUTO!" The door closed behind him.

"So old man, I'm assuming you have a reason for this."

"HOHOHO, you figured it out? What gave me away?"

"That laugh of yours. Other than that, nothing."

"Well, yes I had a reason. Those girls needed to study."

"Well, that's a good reason. And let me tell you, they did." Naruto just now had an evil smirk on his face."Let me help you out of that armor there Dean."

The Dean was a lot of things. He was old, and a fun loving old man. But senile was defiantly not one of them, when he saw Naruto's grin he knew he was in trouble.

"Um, no thanks Naruto. I got it." He was waving his hands in front of him.

"Too late." Naruto kneed him in the face. "Shadow clone Jutsu!" He made 5 shadow clones. 1 for each limb and 1 for the body while the real Naruto was facing him. Soon 2 shadow clones that were a level or so down appeared and started to spin them "Namikaze: Flacon Drop!" They landed on the ground with a massive thud. And the golem suit was shattered. And when it broke a very dizzy dean staggered up. "Don't target my students again. Okay?"

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." The dean said while trying to stay upright.

(Break)

During this time the girls ran to the school followed by the rest of the ground team. They managed to make it to school, but had to be in a different room. When Negi's magic released he used his power to refresh his students. When Naruto got up to the surface he felt something. He didn't know what it was but he followed it.

**"Now that we have some privacy."**

"Huh?"

**"Don't tell you've forgotten about me already?"**

"Well let's see. Loud annoying, voice in my head. Are you Jarry Garcia?"

**"Yes and let's give a round of applause for the winner of the Moron of the year award. I'M THE GREAT KYUUBI YOU DIMWIT!" **

"I know, I was only kidding."

**"Well you insolent kit, we need to talk. Face to face."**

(Inside Naruto's Mind)

Naruto opened his eyes to see giant bars.

"This looks familiar."

**"It should. You've been here before."** Giant red silted eyes appeared in the cage.

"Ah, the great Kyuubi come to grace me with your presents. I'm flattered."

**"Flattery will get you no ware with me. It may work on your students that you've taken an interest in but not me. If it weren't for this seal, I'd tear you to shreds eat you shit you out, revive you and do it all over again." **

"Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't I beat you and the rest of the tailed beast not 2 days ago?"

**"Ha insolent child, you faced all of us at less than half strength."**

"WHAT!"

**"You heard me. You posses most if not all of our power. But can't use it yet. The souls of my lesser brethren have been released over the years. YOU'VE GOTTEN WEAKER!"**

"But... how..."

**"Over the last 10,000 years of yourself imposed imprisonment, your power has flooded into the world tree that this place is so fond of. A good 80% of your overall power is in it. But now that you're awakened, your power will return to you. It'll take a while. Year's maybe. In terms of power, you're a mid level Kage now. Without me of course."**

"So... all of the fights..."

**"Aside from your father all of us went easy on you. But the 1 and 2 tails. I myself only used 4 and 1/2 tails worth of power."**

A mental image of a chibi happy Naruto with the words 'I'm strong' in a pop up bubble was seen. Then Kyuubi came and poked it with one of its tails before going back to sleep. Talk about bursting one's bubble. Naruto was a little depressed.

**"Aww don't look so sad kit. It'll just like the good old days. When you were calling on my power to save yourself."**

"I don't need your power! I have a chance at a fresh start. I will not ruin it."

**"You don't have a choice. I since strong dark forces that will put you and your loved ones in danger. And the only way to save them is to use my power. Until you unlock your other powers, you're stuck with me."**

"I've been stuck with you since day 1. This won't change a thing."

**"Oh I think it will. You see, I'm going to help you."**

"And why would you help me?"

**"I've had 10,000 years to get rid of my anger and hate. Granted my powers are just anger and hate but since you've combined my power once again. I'm far stronger than ever. With me, nothing can stop you."**

"And why would I accept help form the king of demons himself?"

**"I don't want you to accept help from the king of demons, there's no such thing."**

"Huh?"

**"Foolish boy..."** Kyuubi got smaller. "Just because I'm the strongest being in this world they think I'm a man." A very hot red head hair down to her the back of her knees, a nice size bust. Naruto was holding his nose. "Oh, like what you see kit? I can't say I blame you. No demon, male or female, could help but stare at my beauty. I am the pinnacle of all men's fantasies and the object of all women's envy. Trust me kit, I don't mind if _you_ stare at me." She gave him her own version of the foxy smirk he gives other girls. All the while...

"WHERES YOUR CLOTHS!" Naruto yelled still holding his nose.

"Why, I've never needed cloths young kit. Come here and let me show you." She said beckoning her finger at him.

"You called me here for a reason?"

_'Damn!'_"Will yes now that I remember. Therese something in this forest. Waiting for the right person to release it."

"I'm not releasing a demon if that's what you want."

"YOU STUPID FOOL! It's a summon. One of the one's that your old mates sealed away years ago."

"Oh?" He said sadly

**"Yes. Its power now is weak but still strong enough to fight. You need to get this summon now. It's no were near as strong as your new dragon friend Bahamut."**

"So... it's one of them?"

**"Yes, now its power is low, but in time he'll be very useful to you. He'll drain the power of the world tree to get stronger. Don't worry about the tree. It fed on our power for 10,000 years, this thing could feed on it for 200,000 years and it wouldn't die."**

"Why are you helping me?"

"**Since I lost my rage and angry I have no need to hurt anyone. And you're the one person I don't want to hurt the most. You might not remember, but 10,000 years ago you drained me of a good chunk of my power. But you didn't kill me as you could have with little real resistant's on my part. Back then, I wanted nothing more but to kill you in the most horrible way possible. But only a few years ago that I realized that you also toke away all my hate from that man Xxxxxx."**

"Who?"

**"Xxxxxx."**

"I can't hear you."

**"?"**

"Kyuubi?"

**"Never mind. I'll look thru the memories of your past mates and help you anyway I can. Now go!" **She forced him out of his mind.** "So the boy can't hear some of his past. It must be his punishment."**

(Back in the real world.)

Naruto woke up. "Now where do I go?"

**"Go strait."**

"Oi, is that you Kyuubi?"

**"No it's the ghost of charismas past. OF COURSE IT'S ME YOU IDIOT!" **

"Alright, you don't have to yell. You are in my head after all."

**"Oh I'm sorry; I could have sworn I heard an echo in here."**

"Ha-ha Kyuubi."

**"Get moving you dimwit. Your power awaits. By the way, is that blonde roommate of yours a vampire?"**

"You should know, you're in my head 24/7."

**"Yeah I know. Plenty of room in here."**

"Shut it stupid fox."

(Break)

Naruto made it to where Kyuubi wanted him to be. Deep in the forest, lost even.

_**"Who dare enter my domain?"**_

"Um, I do. Naruto Namikaze."

_**"Then you shall die like the rest."**_

A mist covered the small section of forest that he was in. And a very big wolf. At least bigger than the rest of the wolfs in the world. It had green fur and green eyes. Its teeth were white and looked like it could bit thru anything.

_**"No one may come here and leave with their lives."**_

"Man, I hate when Kyuubi gets me in this type of situations. Well, if we're going to fight, let's go. I need to be somewhere soon."

_**"Insolent mortal! You talk as if you'll win. I have killed countless mortals in the last 200 years you will be no different. But I will tell you my name before I kill you. I am Fenrir. Lord of the winds and forests."**_

**"Now I know who this little one is. I'll give you his states. Strength 6 Speed 8 Magical power 7 Intellect 7. All of which are out of 10. He's good. But you're better. Show this K-9 whose alpha."**

The fight was a fierce one. The first thing that Fenrir tried to do was rip out Naruto insides. This failed by the way.

_**"Howling winds."**_ Fenrir let out a stream of wind that shredded the trees.

"Wind Style: Wind Rotation!"

The combination of both attacks made a small tornado. The tornado cut down many trees. And Fenrir was not happy.

_**"To think a worthless human has lived past 1 minute. I would have thought you'd be dead by now."**_

"You know, you're not the first one to think that. But I can live thru almost anything. But you know what I have somewhere I need to be so this little fuss is over." Naruto charged up his Rasengan.

_**"That little ball of energy won't hurt me."**_

"It's not this ball of energy that you need to worry about." Naruto smirked.

And when Fenrir realized what he meant, it was too late. The real Naruto came from above.

"OMAGA RASENGAN!" The over sized Rasengan hit Fenrir like a hammer on glass.

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

*huff* *huff* *huff*

_'Kyuubi was right. I don't have the strength I use to. If that's the case I can't do most of the things I use to. Crap. I am only down to a mid-Kage level power. I need to get stronger.'_

_**"To... think... a human... beat me..."**_

"If it makes... you fell any... better... I have the Kyuubi sealed inside me... and I use to be the 6th Hokage ... of the Village Hidden in the leaves."

**_"!"_**

"What?"

_**"You're Naruto Namikaze of the Hidden Leaf?"**_

"Um... yes."

_**"I apologize. I was awakened to serve you."**_ Fenrir bowed low**. **_**"Now I give you my word and power. I will fight when you call as long as you remain loyal to the side of light and never turn evil."**_

"Don't worry about that. I'm not power hungry. So... now what."

_**"Before you can use my power you must release my full power from the seal that was place on me 10,000 years ago."**_

"But I thought you got out of that?"

_**"No, most of my power lies where I was sealed. I was sealed in the old forests of fire. Now that you have awakened I can now help you."**_

"So what's the chant?"

_**"Look thru your memories and you shall find the answer."**_

Just then Naruto was hit with a massive headache. He saw Shion do the sealing. He nodded mentally.

"Fly thru the forests and blow away my enemies, Fenrir!" A green Crystal came from a nearby cave and levitated in front of Naruto. And as for Fenrir he stud behind his new master and roared to alert others of his awaking. "Well, I've think I've had a full day. So I need to get back to school. If that's alright with you?" Fenrir only nodded and disappeared inside the crystal. He put it away and ran to the school. Hopefully he'll make it in time.

(Break)

Naruto ran ninja speed to the school. He knew that that the dean had got there by some sort of teleportation magic. But he can't use all of his power just yet. He needs to learn his limits, and then push past them. On his way to the school he saw Negi to his left. Naruto thought nothing of it. And kept running to the school. When he made it to the school he was face to face with the dean.

"Oh dear."

"What's up old man?"

"Well you see, the students decided to announce the results of the test scores early. And the results were not a good one for class 2-A. But the test scores for Asuna and the rest of the group that went to Library Island were not added and without them. Class 2-A was in last place."

"Oh?"

"And now we can't seem to find Negi anywhere."

"Oh, I saw him on the way here he was heading... oh crap!"

"What is it Naruto?"

"He was heading to the train station now that I think about it."

"Oh! Can you go and get him."

"Sure, but I think that everyone who helped out would want to find him first. I'll go ahead and make sure he doesn't get on. The students will stop him further and then you'll give him the real test results. But only if I give you the single."

"What single?"

"You'll know it when you see it. Ok?"

"You're messing with many people's lives Naruto." He told him very seriously.

"I need to know something about Negi. And if he fails my test... I don't think he should teach here. He may be qualified smarts wise. But in this world that goes only so far." Naruto left in a yellow flash. _This_ was important.

(Break)

Negi had just paid for his ticket he was leaving so he could go home. But he had 10 minutes before the train got there so he was just walking around.

"Excuse me young man."

Negi looked at the source of the voice. It was an old women, she looked to be around 70 or 80.

"Might you indulge me with an answer that I need for a question."

"Um sure Miss."

"Thank you. You see, years ago I had a decision to make. On one side I had my dream, something I wanted to do my whole life. But I had to do something. I had to leave all the people I care about for that dream, the goal I had set in my life. I chased this goal but this was my last chance to obtain it. On the other hand I stay with my friends and the people that I cared for and cared for me, but never gain what I looked for, what I wanted more than anything. If I stayed with my friends I lose my goal. If I obtain my goal I lose all my friends forever. Young man, tell me. What would you do in this particular situation?"

When Negi heard the question it made him think about his own goal. The goal to see his father once more. But was it worth losing all his friends and everyone that cared about him. He thought about it."I would have stayed with my friends and the people that cared for me. There might be another chance at your dream. But a dream without your friends is not a dream worth living. My sister told me that when I was young."

The old women nodded. "That's a very wise answer young man. I see wisdom beyond your years."

"Thanks."

"But..."

"Yes?"

"You look as if _your_ about to leave the ones that care about you. Are you young man?"

Negi sighed."Yes I am. I failed to be a good teacher to them, and I must leave because of that failure."

"But the _real _question is, do you won't to leave?"

"No... I don't."

"Then stay."

"I can't. I failed them and now I have to go."

"Sounds to me that you're making an excuse to leave."

"No I'm not I just ne..."

"There you go again young man. If you want to stay then stay. No one and nothing can _make_ you leave the people you care about but you."

"But it is the rule that I leave."

"Then break that rule. I had thought that you wanted to stay and you would have stayed with the one that care about you at the cost of your dream. Was that a lie, or are you lying to yourself right now?"

"I..."

"NEGI!"

"Huh? Oh Asuna, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry! It's because of us that you got fried!"

"No Asuna, I was the teacher and take full reasonability."

Soon the both of them got into an argument. It ended with Asuna jumping over the railing to get to Negi. She held him tell the rest of the girls that were part of the whole library journeycame to back Asuna up. They all tried to convince him to stay. But he was as stubborn as a maul about the rules.

_'I need to break him of that. Sometimes you need to break the rules in order to do the right thing.'_ Naruto thought to himself. "Go dean, he past my test." He said to the wind. He left knowing was alright. Back at the school everyone was shocked that Class 2-A came out on top. 1st place. Everyone was shock. But Naruto knew that they could do it.

(Break)

Naruto went home. Apparently Eva was surprised that the dumpiest class got the top scores on the test. She was ranting about it for hours.

"You know chibi Vampire. Your part of that class too. So I wouldn't call it dump if I were you."

Eva stopped her rant. "Shut it blonde."

"Your blond too you know."

Eva was pissed, she was too mad to think of a good come back. Her fingers were cracking trying to think of something to hit the blond know as the annoying roommate Naruto.

"You know, I had a long day. I think I'll go to the resort now to train." Naruto walk towards the resort. When he entered he looked at the scrolls of his that he had seemed to forget. He opened the one that said Personal items first. The first thing that came out was a necklace. A memory came to him. A memory of a woman giving him this necklace. A note fell out. It read.

_We managed to fix the 1st Hokage's Necklace Naruto. We love you._

The note burned itself soon after. Naruto was happy. He remembered the necklace he won when he was young. But he can't remember how it broke. All well, he'll look thru the rest of it tomorrow. After a little while he went straight to training. And it was a long training session. He trained in everything he remembered and in magic. He devolved another set of spells, he was proud of himself there. But, his jutsu had suffered. He was weaker now. He was only as strong as his was right when pervy sage first started to train him. Then he remembered something. His contract with the toads.

_'I'll work on that later.'_

Naruto's training continued for 5 days from his point of view. Getting 21 hours of sleep. He was not satisfied with the results.

"DAMN IT! Why am I so weak?" With each word he punched the ground of the arena. The ground would say he's strong.

**"Calm down kit. You are strong just not as strong as you once were."**

"This is so frustrating. I was once a great ninja. Now I'm just a shell of what I once was! DAMN IT!"

**"It's alright. I'll lend you my power till yours is unlocked."**

"You don't get it Kyuubi. I don't want to use your power. Back then, people like me were somewhat known and somewhat common. Today people like me don't exist."

**"You're afraid?"**

"YES I'M AFRIAD! IF I TELL THEM ABOUT YOU! WHAT WOULD THEY THINK!"

**"YOU MORON!"**

Naruto was knocked back. Holding his head in pain.

**"Those girls learned about you once. And they didn't treat you any differently did they? They saw you for you! AND YOU BEING AFRAID! YOU DON'T SCARE EASILY! You're just stupid right now you dump blond. Those girls like you. Some more than others. You're just blinded by fear that they'll hate you because of me. Remember your mate Hinata?"**

"Yes. A little. I don't remember much."

**"Do you remember this?"** Kyuubi showed him the part when Hinata fought Pain to save him. _**(Naruto Shippunden ep 166)**_

"Yes."

**"She knew about me being inside you for a long time. She was told the stay away from you, to never even go near you. To stay at the farthest reaches of the room that you both learned in. To never even acknowledge you're very ****life.** **And yet, no matter what anyone else said, she still fell in love with you. The Princess of the Hyuga clan, others said the village, fell in love with you, the village outcast. You know what Naruto? If you think that those girls that like you will turn their back on you because of me? Then **_**you**_** are making excuses. Hinata's love was **_**wasted**_** on you."** Kyuubi cut him off.

_'Was Kyuubi right. Is Kyuubi right?'_

(Break)

The next day Naruto went to class thinking about what Kyuubi said. Or yelled. He walked in and no one was the wiser. Everyone was celebrating the fact that they managed to get top scores of the year. Well, almost everyone. Chachamaru doesn't know how to celebrate. And Eva just doesn't. Then there was Chisame, she looked like someone had just kicked her in the gut. She looked mad at the fact that Negi is now an official teacher. Too bad. The entire time Naruto went unnoticed. Chisame even left when the twins suggested having a party. This class sure loves parties.

"I think it's a great idea Negi."

"Thank you Naruto... NARUTO! When did you get here!" Negi yelled scared because he wasn't there a second ago.

"Um... I've been here since class started." He said with a deadpan look on his face.

"Oh?"

"You're alive!" The Baka Rangers yelled happily.

"Yeah, you think I'll die so soon?"

"YEAH!"  
"ALRIGHT LETS PARTY!"

"Class first everyone." Negi said going into teacher mode.

Class was as boring as ever. Well to everyone but Negi. How a 10 year old can like school is beyond him. But hey, Naruto had time to make school boring for the kid. Parks could work. Speaking of which, it's been awhile since he pulled one. Then an idea popped in his head. At the same time every teacher in the whole campus had a shiver go down their spine. Naruto had a grin on his face.

"I feel like something good is going to happen." Fuuka said aloud. Alerting the whole class.

"Yeah me too. It's as if the whole world is going to rain banana cream pudding." Fumika said too while they both held each other's hands.

"Alright you too come down." The class president said to the wild twins.

"But we can't..." Fuuka started. "...Yeah something amazing is going to happen." Fumika finished.

"I'm sure whatever amazing thing that's going to happen can wait till after class." Naruto said calming them down.

Class continued but the twins were dying of anxiety. Naruto was walking home with the same grin on his face. The grin scared any teacher that he past. Well, like Takamichi Takahata for one. He wasn't one to scare easily. But the grin on his face would have scared the devil into being nice. Naruto was obvious to anyone he past. He was thinking about how to go about his prank. Who should he target? Then it hit him. And the grin on his face was so evil looking that you would think his head was bigger. But he needed to wait for awhile. The prank he had in store it was a dozy. It was going to be the prank of his life. Well, since he painted the Hokage Mountain. Well, Naruto was thinking so much that he didn't realize he was home until he hit his head on the door. He walking in and saw Eva playing a game with Chachamaru doing house chores.

"Where have you've been?" She asked not turning away from her game.

"Nowhere."

"I mean where were you during the test. The boy and those Baka Rangers as they call themselves were gone for the weekend."

"Aww, chibi vampire really dose care about me." Naruto wiped away a mock tear. "I think I'm gonna cry."

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

"Aw, you're so cute chibi vampire." Naruto said giving her a hug from behind while ruffling her hair. Both setting down by the way.

"HEY, GET OFF ME!"

"Hummm, no."

"I demand that you get off me!"

"Hummm... no, I kind of like the smell of your hair, so I'm sticking around for a while."

"Grrrrrr! YOU ASKED FOR IT! 20 ICE SPIRITS!"

"Um, master wai..."

**BOOM **

The entire house was frozen over. Well, the inside of it anyways. But for some reason, Naruto's room was ice free.

"Wow chibi vampire, you're good. But you can't freeze me yet. So don't try, unless you want to run the heater all night? Well good night." Naruto went into his room and went to sleep.

"DAMN HIM!" Eva was very pissed now. She hated every time he did that. Which was at least once a week.

(Break)

Hours pasted and Eva snuck into Naruto's room. She had been curious about something. And she was going to get the answers. She muttered a spell and entered his dream. Or so she thought.

_**(Naruto's Mind)**_

"What's this? I thought I would see his dream? Is this what he dreams about?"

Eva walk far, passing corridor after corridor. And then...

**"You know... you're the 4th person to come in here."**

Eva freaked out for a moment.

**"Don't be afraid. Follow my voice and you'll get some answers to your questions."**

Eva was wary at first but complied. She followed the voice tell she reached big bars. She looked inside the bars and saw nothing at first.

**"Boo!"**

Eva fell back.

**"Hahaha what a nice laugh! Hahaha!"**

"You dare laugh at me! Do you know how I am!"

**"If you know who **_**I**_** am then you would keep your voice down and bow in respect foolish little girl."**

"Ha, I bow to no one." Eva said crossing her arms.

**"Oh, is that so?"** Kyuubi let Eva see her full form. Eva was a little frightened by the dark power that the giant fox was emanating. **"In ages past I was known as the Great Kyuubi. With one whip of my tails I can smash mountains and send title waves crashing to the shores. I was undefeated and feared as a natural disaster across the world. I made demon gods bow to my greatness. And **_**you**_** a born mortal darn tempt my wrath?" **

"Your speech would have been more fighting if this seal didn't keep you in place. "

**"?"**

"I know a seal when I see one." Eva smiled.

**"You know... you're the 3rd person who showed absolutely no fear when facing me. What do you wish to know little vampire?"**

"I wish to know a lot. Like what are you, and the blond boy you seem to be sealed in. I know a little about him, but nothing of his past."

**"If you wish to know of the kits past then you need to ask him. I have no right to tell others."**

"But you're a demon god. And you've obviously been thru it with the boy. So why can't you?"

**"There is no point. If I tell you about his past, some things you'll forget the moment you leave his mind. Don't ask you just will. And in case you're wondering why, it's Naruto's punishment. Only **_**he**_** can tell you what **_**he**_** remembers." **

"He's being punished? From who?"

**"I can't tell you that. But I'll answer a question you seem to want to know but don't want others to find out."**

"What question?"

**"The reason why you care about the kit."**

"I don't care about him!" She said turning away with a blush.

**"But you do, you see, the kit had the ability to change people for the better. And it seems that after 10,000 years it has not gotten weaker."**

"What do you mean?"

**"Look over there."** Kyuubi pointed to a light blue crystal, it was hollow looking. But there was something black in it. **"That is the source of Naruto's ability to change people for the better."**

"What is it?" Eva went to touch it.

**"DONT TOUCH THAT!" **Kyuubi yelled at her. She looked at the giant fox in confusing. **"That crystal**** is made out of Naruto's **_**good**_** chakra."** Kyuubi did 'good' in quotes with her tails. **"It absorbs darkness in people's hearts."**

"What?"

**"Notice that it's half full."** Eva nodded. **"That is all the evil in this area for the past 10,000 years. Anyone and anything that had a speck of evil in them were drained of it. Only the truly powerful and evil could resist it. Notice that no one that lives here is evil, or even bad. How murder and other crimes here are just about non-existent here. That is Naruto's doing. You only just recently started to be affected. A few months before Naruto woke up is when you started to lose your evil. You've started to care for others, is only slightly. You have smiled more in the last few mouths then you have in over 500 years. Or so. Face it, your becoming... nice."** Eva looked like someone had just put a pink dress on her and told her to dance. Bad for a bad girl's point of view. **"Hehe I say that you have maybe a year or so before you lose all your evil to the kit. Then you'll be just another goody two shoes.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**"Don't worry, you'll keep enough evil in you to a least be mean to that boy Negi. He needs role models like you and the kit."**

"Have you've seen what I've done is the last 500 years?"

**"Yes, and I must say, I'm impressed. But you think with someone of your skill you could have made it bloodier. I was bored until you were turned into a vampire. And then started killing. Your short time on this planet was entertaining for me. That boy Negi can use an **_**evil**_** role model. But moving on. Anything else before I kick you out of the kits mind?"**

Eva was thinking."A few more things. 1: If he absorbs evil than why are demons coming to this place?"

**"These demons are nothing more than specks on this earth. Their lives are meaningless compared to mine. And so these demons come here in attempts to free me. And if they do they think I'll grant them power. I guess you can say they just want power. The younger demons think that anyway. The older demons pray that I don't walk this earth again, because the last time one of my kind did, lesser demons were our servants. Nothing more than insignificant slaves. Anything else?"**

"Yes, just one more thing. Why do you call him kit?"

Kyuubi got a massive Nine tailed fox grin.

_**(The Next morning)**_

Naruto woke up with a little headache."Man my head." Naruto looked at what fell from his crest. It was a book. He read the title "Icha Icha Paradise the complete first session? Whats this?" Naruto opened and began reading. Never knowing what he was going to unleash in the world of Negima... But I do.

(Break)

_**TFK: Chapter 7 complete. Next chapter or 2 will be Naruto getting to know some of the class. Later R R**_


	8. Red Moon Arc The Beginning

_**TFK: 8 is up.**__** The harem is as follows**_

_**Kaede**_

_**Konoka**_

_**Setsuna**_

_**Eva**_

_**Chachamaru**_

_**Ku Fei**_

_**Mana**_

_**The following are the girls I can live without. It will be a blind sudden death poll. So far the losing the poll is...**_

_**Chizuru...**_

_**Asuna - with 32 votes.**_

_**Kazumi ...**_

_**Haruna...**_

_**Chao...**_

_**Zazie...**_

_**Sayo - ask by a friend to have a chance **_

_**I've decided that depending on who loses they will receive a packed at least. Now I'm not sure if there will be 1, 2, or 3 girls from the poll that will make it. Only time will tell.**_

_**120 votes as of now maybe more. It's almost over in my view. After Kyoto it's over.**_

_**On with the story.**_

**(Break)**

**Red Moon Arc part 1**

**The beginning**

_**"Water Style: Hydro Cannon!"**_

_"AHHHHHHHHH!"_

_**"You humans can't defeat me!" **_

_"We already have! Sealing Jutsu 8..."_

Naruto woke up in cold sweat. "Another nightmare? This time of the 3 tails." Naruto wiped the sweat off his head. "I need to get a hold of myself."

Unknown to Naruto the door closed. Eva went back to her room. Never saying a word.

_**(Later that morning)**_

Naruto was running to the dean's office with a mission. He put what happened last night behind him. That mission would make his godfather prod. Reintroduce Icha Icha to the world. Hell he already had ideas for the next session. And even the third. And thanks to Negi and his perverted curse that seems to follow him, he'd have no shortage of _research_. Man he can't blame Jiraiya anymore. He was just as bad. No scratch that, worse. Jiraiya never thought to use Shadow clones in a henge to spy. Hahaha.

"Naruto, you're a genius." He said to himself. All though he drew the line at spying on his students. He made it to the dean's door. He took a breath and knocked.

"Yes?"

"It's me old man. I have something that might interest you."

"Ok. Come in."

Naruto walked in and saw Takamichi. Naruto gave a friendly wave to him and he did the same.

"I'll be with you in just a moment Naruto."

"No problem." Naruto sat down and started read the book again. He went to the resort after he finished the first book and with the help of shadow clones, read the rest of the session. He had a small perverted giggle. Luckily he kept it in check so no could hear him.

"That will be all Takahata."

"Alright dean. Have a good day." Takamichi walked out giving Naruto another smile. It's not every day your on good terms with a legion.

"Now, Naruto can I do for you?"

Naruto give him a very big grin. "Well dean, I found something of mine while I was at the deep library. And I think it should once again be known."

"I'm afraid that we must keep magic a secret Naruto. I told you that." He said with a frown.

"And why you do I'll never know, but it's nothing magical or power based. It's a book." He tossed it on the dean's desk. "When you get a chance read it and tell me what you think. I toke the liberty of getting you tissues. Later old man." Naruto left a very confused old man.

The dean looked at the book. He had some free time today so why not. "Icha Icha Paradise?" He opened it and started to read.

_**(Many days later)**_

Naruto, he had a very strange feeling in his gut. But he couldn't think about that for now, he had training with Kaede. He always looks forward to that. But, he had a bad feeling about this one. But he pushed it aside. He picked up Kaede and they ran to their destination. Although Kaede seemed to keep up really well. Naruto was able to keep a good distance ahead of here. She was defiantly improving. She'd be a Jonin by summer if not sooner. He was happy. Even thro he's not much of a teacher, he can still beat it in her how to do some of the things that he can. Jutsu like the Water Dragon Jutsu will be tough for her. He let her rest up before training started. When training did start he was relentless in the sparing part of the training. But Kaede wouldn't have any other way. She was getting stronger and she could feel it. After a long day and fishing for dinner ninja style they went to sleep. And Naruto will never let down his guard around her any more. You see he woke up in the middle of the night with her on top of him.

_**(AN No lemon yet)**_

"Um... Kaede?"

"Yes..." She said smiling at him.

"Any particular reason you're on top of me?"

"Yes..."

"Mind telling me what it is?"

"It's my new favorite spot."

Naruto turned the tables on her very fast. "Sorry Kaede, but _this_ is my new favorite spot, so now what?" He smirked back at her.

"Oh, only this..."

**SPLASH**

The real Kaede dumped a bucket full of ice cold water on him. "Just like you thought me Naruto-sensei. Use your appoints weakness against him and then move in for the kill." She said laughing at Naruto.

"Well well Kaede, I must say I'm impressed. I think you deserve a reward. But..." A popping sound was heard.

"You all most had me fooled." The real Naruto hugged Kaede from behind. "But I'm a master of pranks; you almost had me, maybe next time." He kissed her on the neck and they both went to sleep for real this time.

"I'll get you next time sensei." She declared before she fell asleep.

The next day. Naruto and Kaede got up and were getting breakfast ready. It was a simple day. Nothing changed out of the ordinary, well ordinary for them at least. Today's spar was on the lake. He needed to teach Kaede to attack from all side and defend all sides. Just because you were on the ground doesn't mean you can't attack from underneath your opponent. He was sure she knew this but he wanted to see it for himself. He studied her, not for research, as she fought an endless wave of Naruto clones. She was good. Sure the clones were weaker than she was and no ware near the power that he can dish out. But the sheer number should have overwhelmed her. But it didn't. He wasn't sure if she was ready for the next step. Jutsu. Can she learn jutsu? And if she can, can she use them without them draining her of all her chi?

_'I need to know her limits. Only then can I teach her jutsu. Well combat jutsu. The smaller things I can teach her. Like how to instantly heat water to make ramen.'_ He giggled a bit.

Naruto continued to watch Kaede. And after 3 long hours of sparing with his clones, her limit was reached. _'A great start. But she needs to get better. If what Kyuubi said was true, and there are dark forces in the world. The I want all of my friends to be ready.'_

**"Just mate with her and get it over with." **Kyuubi interjected.

_'You shut up. I'm not going to sleep with her!"_

**"Yet."**

_'I said I'm not going to sleep with her!'_

**"Yet."**

_'Dammit Kyuubi just shut up will ya! I'm trying to train Kaede here and you put images in my head about her wet figure and her boun... DAMMIT DAMMIT! Think unsexy thoughts think unsexy thoughts!'_ Naruto repeated in his head.

"Sensei?"

"Ahh!" Naruto fell back.

"Um... you alright sensei?" She asked censured.

Naruto got up and had a bloody nose. "Just fine." This was going to be a long day. But it ended almost. Naruto felt many presents on many people, all of which were rushing to this location. None of them were his level of power but all combined might prove to be a challenge. He didn't need this right now. He needed to focus on the matter at hand. Well after Kaede of course, well a light workout would be bad also. It would take a few more minutes before any of them got here. So there was a little time to relax. The few minutes past by very fast. At the time Kaede and Naruto were just admiring the stars.

"You can come out now. I know all of you are there." Naruto said aloud, this alerted Kaede.

Soon people came down from the trees. All of which were wearing modern day ninja attire. Each one had a mask on but one guy. Naruto remembered him as Inoue. Not that it mattered.

"I told you I'll be back. And I brought the core of the Koga Ninja clan. All of the strongest Jonin ninja came to help." Inoue informed Naruto.

Naruto just stood still; he was sensing each and every one of their power levels. Only 3 or 4 including Inoue were of Jonin level. Well going by his day of Jonin level power. "Jonin? Standards must have dropped then."

"WHY YOU!"

"Inoue that's enough." A middle aged man looked to be about 40 or so came out of the woods. Naruto sensed his power was stronger than any of the other ninja's, beside himself of course.

"You must be the Koga clan leader. And Kaede's father."

"Yes, that's right young man. Thou I must say. I didn't know any other of the ninja clans sent one of theirs to this school. Which ninja clan do you hail from?" The man said

"None. I don't hail from any clan. I am from the land of fire. The village hidden in the Leafs was my home tell it was no more. I am the last ninja from my village." Naruto stated.

"I've never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised. Kaede said the same thing and I'll give you the same answer. It wouldn't be hidden if everyone knew about it now would it?"

"No I guess not. But forgive me if I don't take your word for it."

"That's all right. Words mean little right? So let's get down to business shall we? You're here regarding Kaede. Being a father that you are I can respect that. What would it take to convince you that not only I'm a ninja, but a ninja of the rank Kage?"

"If you truly are a Kage ranked ninja then if you and I fight you should be able to defeat me. I'm the strongest Jonin of the Koga clan my name is Ken Nagase. The closest to ever to becoming a Kage level ninja in over 1000 years."

"I see. Very well then. We fight, but since you are Kaede's father I won't aim to kill. But I'll show the power of the ninja of my country."

Naruto made a hand sign. While everyone else scattered. Kaede's father charged Naruto.

"Let's start out small! Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" A giant water dragon came out of the lake and attacked Ken. Everyone was in awe of this ability.

"Is that a real jutsu? I thought knowledge was lost forever."

"No, just misplaced. Let me help you find it."

The water dragon came crashing down but missed Ken. Ken saw an opening in Naruto's form and took advantage of it. He charged him; Naruto was doing more hand signs. But too late Ken stabbed him in the gut.

"If you're a kage then I'm a god of ninja. There is no way _you_ could be a kage." He stated.

Naruto smiled. "If you were about to win you'd be right to say that... but..." Poof.

Ken felt a knife at his neck. "A ninja always has a trick up their sleeve."

"How?" Was all Ken asked. He had lost so easily.

"When I did my water dragon jutsu I made a shadow clone. Everyone here thought that I wasn't a Kage level ninja, _that_ was your weakness. You underestimated me. And now you've lost. I decided to go less flashy on this one." Naruto told him.

"I see in your eyes... you were not lying when you said you were a kage." Everyone gasp at what he just said. There was a kage so young? "Never in my life did I ever think that there would be a kage so young." He continued.

"Where I'm from I was the youngest Hokage in history, so I don't blame you for not beveling me. But my Hokage title was well earned."

"I see. Very well, I surrender."

"Good. Now we can put this behind us."

"You're not going to ask anything from us?" He asked shocked.

"No, should I?"

"It is your right. To ask any thing of the Koga clan, as you have defeated me." He said. All of the Koga clan members, not including Kaede, were bowing.

"I don't want anything. Just let me train Kaede in peace."

"As you wish. We'll leave right away." They all ran as fast as they could. So that they wouldn't insult the Kage level ninja Naruto anymore than they already have.

"Well that was fun. A nice stretch before we sleep. Well, shall we."

"Um, Naruto..."

"Yes."

"That dragon made of water."

"It's called the water dragon jutsu. Basic jonin level water jutsu." Naruto explained.

"How did you do it?"

"I'll teach you it someday. But right now, let's go to bed. And no hankie panicky, ok?"

"Whatever you say sensei." She said. Although, Naruto didn't believe a word of that sentence. And he was right.

_**(Start of the new term)**_

Naruto was early for once. Well, it was purely out of his own benefit that he was early. He went to the deans beforehand. And it was an interesting visit.

_**(Flash Back Dean's Offices)**_

_"Well old man, what did you think?"_

_The dean was lifting himself off the ground for the 100th time that day. His barley finished reading that book. And he hasn't stopped since he started say to eat sleep and shower. With all the bloody noses that he suffered from, that box was long gone. "I think... I think... I think I'm gonna pass out." He fell again._

_"So is that a yes on publishing the series?"_

_"YESSSSS!"_

**(Flash back end)**

_'Now as long as no one finds out I'm good. Now when did he say the first book was gonna come out?'_

"THIRD YEAR! CLASS 3-A! NEGI-SENSEI!" The class yelled. Well most of them.

Naruto looked up from his note pad. He was already starting the second session. Or at least he wished. But more on that later. The reason he looked up was chibi vampire was giving Negi a cold stair. The kid had a chill go down his spine. Not that he blamed him or anything. She can give the _cold_ shoulder every now and then. Naruto looked up to see Shizuna.

"Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei, today is the schools health check up. Please tell everyone to get ready accordingly."

"No problem Shizuna-sensei."

"Understood Shizuna-sensei!"

_'Oh crap! Oh wait. Research!'_ Naruto had a big grin on his face. He knew what was coming next.

"W...well everyone were having a health check up so..."

_'Here it comes.'_

"Everyone prepare to take off your cloths..."

"Knew it." Naruto said to himself.

Pretty much every girl was blushing. Naruto decided to take action... and by action I mean he first wrote down what was said and then get Negi out of the frying pan.

"NEGI'S SO ECCHI!" A few girls yelled happily.

"I didn't mean the way it sounded!" He yelled. As he was dragged out by Naruto.

"Oh Negi. You're going to be the death of me." Naruto said while they both were waiting outside.

"I'm sorry. Being a teacher is tough." Negi said a little depressed.

"Hey, you're doing a great job. Just hang in there; soon, it'll be clock work."

"Really? Your think so?"

"Yep, just as long as you never give up." Naruto said ruffling his hair. "By the way, are we missing somebody?"

"Now that you think about it. I think we are?" Negi was thinking.

"NEGI-SENSEI! NARUTO-SENSEI! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Ako yelled at the top of her lungs, she looked like she had tears in her eyes.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MAKIE!" Asuna and the rest of the class burst thru the doors and windows. Giving Naruto and Negi a good look at their underwear. Negi was shocked beyond believe. Naruto wouldn't show it but he was content. Well, when he saw Konoka he had to keep his bloody nose in check. They all ran to the intermarry. When they got there Makie was laying on the bad asleep.

"What happened to Makie?" Negi asked worried for his student.

"She was found sleeping on Sakura Lane." Shizuna told him.

"Wait. What Lane?"

"Sakura Lane." She repeated.

_'Well Sakura it looks like you're not forgotten at all either.'_ He told himself.

The girls were giving reason why Makie might have been out on Sakura Land. Naruto looked at Negi he was examining Makie. Naruto didn't need too. He felt chibi Vampire's magic all over the girl.

_'Oh great. The dean is going to talk to me about this. Hopefully I can evade him for a while.'_

"Well anyway Asuna. I won't be there for dinner tonight." Naruto heard Negi tell Asuna and Konoka.

_'So, he's worked it out has he? Then maybe I should make sure chibi vampire doesn't kill the kid. I can see the face of the dean already. Man this is going to be a pain in the ass.'_

That night Naruto was watching over Sakura Lane. He was waiting for the pain in the ass chibi vampire. He knew the dean was going to have his head for allowing this to happen. And he had just got in is good graces with Icha Icha. All man. Naruto continued to watch tell Nodoka walk in the lane. She kept repeating to herself that she wasn't afraid. Naruto smiled, she was trying to be strong. But she had the heart of a mouse. Well, at least for now. He remembered Hinata. She too had the heart of a mouse. But then, she had the heart of a fierce Lion. Then came chibi vampire. Naruto got a good look at her.

_'On second thought. She looks more like a Lolita Goth. Kinky. !. That's it! Chibi vampire thank you. I already know what I'm going to write for the next session. Icha Icha Yuri - Lolita Goth. needs a better name. It'll do for now.'_ Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when Eva attack Negi again and he blocked it. Then he saw Nodoka. _'Yep, it's a perverted curse to him. A blessing to me.'_ Then he saw Konoka and Asuna run up to him. They looked at the scene. He might as well wear a black cape and have fangs.

"Negi is the vampire!" Konoka yelled out.

"No no it's a misunderstanding!" Negi said freaking out.

Negi told them to watch over Nodoka while he went after the person responsible. Using his wind magic he ran fast, very fast. Well to normal people he was fast. To him he was running maybe mid to low-Chunin. He was alright. Naruto watched from a far the little Arial battle that Eva and Negi had. It was a short one.

"France Excalmatio!" And with that Eva was reduced to her little white night gown. Naruto took a picture. He'll never let this one down. _'Thank you Negi.'_ The kid was a gold mine for perverted stuff. All he had to do for the rest of his life was stick next to the kid. And he's set for life. Naruto lost track of time, and now Chachamaru was in the mix. _'This kid doomed. He can't beat both of them, not that he could beat Eva if she was the least bit serious.'_ But Negi still tried to do spells. But Chachamaru interrupted him by pulling his mouth. _'Is she trying to see if he brushes his teeth?'_ He joked to himself. Negi tried again but Chacha flicked him. He tried and Chacha did her head flick jutsu. And again, and again. _'Well, I'll give him this, he doesn't give up.'_ Naruto over heard Eva explaining what she intends to do. Then she bit down on Negi's neck. _'You know, if she was doing this to a girl, it'd look a lot better. Crap, now __I__ have to help out. Thanks a lot Eva; my smooth ride just got shot to hell.'_ Right before he was going to jump in.

"HEY YOU FREAKS WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY HOUSE GUEST!"

Naruto saw Asuna's kick from a 2nd point of view. It was a wonder that his head is still on his shoulders. Then he notices something. _'What! Eva's barrier was shattered like it wasn't even there. No wonder that kick hurt more than it should. I wonder.'_ He saw Eva and Chacha skid on the roof of the building they were on anima style. He had to stiff a giggle while he took another picture. Oh man the blackmail on tonight alone is enough to have her eternal enslavement just to avoid being embarrassed. He saw them hop of the roof. All man, no more black mail. He saw the kid cry. He sighed; he was still 10 after all.

"When the time is right Negi... you'll be ready to fight. Maybe that's why chibi vampire attacked you tonight?"

He knew that he'll get hell tomorrow. Might as well get it over with. Well, he'll go home first. It took him less than a minute to get there. He was waiting in the living room of the home. In the dark, just to give chibi vampire the scare of her life. He had the camera ready. He heard them coming. The rocket things was a died give away.

"Chachamaru get the lights."

"Yes master."

The lights came on.

*Snap*

Both Eva and Chachamaru looked at the source of the snap. It was Naruto with a camera. Naruto was smiling. "Well, I think I'll but this in my Blackmail pile. I'll save it for a raining day." He said pocketing the picture. "You look cute in that little nighty Chibi vampire." He whispered in her ear.

Eva was red; either she was pissed beyond belief or blushing. "Errrrrrrrrr!"

"Um master wait..."

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Oh, good times." Naruto said with a smile and his eyes like Kaede's.

Then the house froze over... again. Inside the new East Pole was Eva very mad, a neutral looking robot, and Naruto in the middle of the only spot that wasn't covered in ice. AKA the stop that Eva tried to freeze him in time at.

"Well my work is done. I think I'll go to sleep. Night." He said hurryingly closing the door.

"I'M, GOING, TO, KILL, HIM!"

Chacha just sighed. She'd get working on this now. Eva went to sleep very pissed off; she needed to kill something and a certain blond haired teenager came to mind. Everyone went to sleep but Chachamaru as she was warming up the home. By morning it was all deforested and dried up.

"Well Eva, let's go to school."

"Hummm, I'm spiking today."

"Huh?"

"I'm skipping today. Got a problem with that?"

"As a teacher I do. As a person who can get bored I agree with you. Just stay inside and act sick if anyone comes looking for you ok? Do that and I'll cover for you with Negi. I mean, I _am_ a teacher after all."

"You'd really cover for me?"

"Sure why not, just make sure no one see's you ok. I can't cover for you if your covers blown now can I. Play your games if you want. But I'd suspect that you tired of games after playing with Negi last night."

"How'd you know about that!"

"Well for one, when you attack Makie you left bit marks on her neck. So I thought, 'what creature of the night bits people on the neck'? Then it came to me. A vampire. So again I thought, 'who do I know that's a vampire'? And then it came to me. Chibi Vampire is a vampire."

"Okay okay I get it. So are you going to rat me out to the dean?"

"No, just don't kill Negi or permanently harm the students and I'll keep my lips shut. Let's go Chacha; we have a class to get to."

"Yes Naruto-sensei. Bye master."

After they left. "What a strange boy. I just don't get him."

**"Don't try, I've been with him for over 10,000 years and I still don't get him."**

"Kyuubi? Is that you? How are you talking to me? I thought you were still stuck in the boys gut?"

**"Yes it's me, and as for how this is only temporary. But there is something you should know."**

"What's that?"

**"Do you like the kit?"**

"WHAT HELL NO!"

**"I'll take that as a yes than. The reason I ask is because you drank his blood... right~"**

"Yeah what of it?"

**"Look in your pocket that should explain everything."** Kyuubi cut off communication.

Eva put her hand in her pocket and took out a card. She looked at it and she fainted. Although, if you told anyone this she'd deny it under oath. It was a picture of her in her Lolita Goth outfit. Cape included, with just a bit more armor. And the back of the card it said Naruto Namikaze.

At the class room Negi had just walked in. _'Man that kid has no combat experience, no wonder his a nervous wreck.'_ A chill went down his spine. _'Well, that can't be good.'_ The day continued. And Naruto was waiting for his dreaded meeting with the dean. And more than likely Takahata. Damn it Eva. She just had to play last night. Negi was really out of it. He was sad and depressed.

_'Let's see, he almost died. Now knows that two of his students want him dead, I hope not. I'm sure she's just having fun... sick sadistic fun... ok, maybe just to scare the kid. Okay, now I'm making excuse. Well, I'm sure he'll be fine. Or a prune by the end of the mouth. Or sooner.'_

"Naruto-sensei, the dean would like to see you." Shizuna came in.

_'Damn it. You'd better be happy Eva, whatever you're doing; I just might keep you away from the chopping block.'_ "All right. I'll be there shortly." He said with a smile.

Back at the cottage, Eva suddenly smiled. "I think I caused Naruto some discomfort? All well, serves him right." She went back to playing the game.

Right before Naruto left, Negi dropped a bomb shell.

"Um I know this is abrupt but I've got a question. If you were to choose a p... partner Ako. You wouldn't turn down a ten year old would you?"

Naruto froze. And looked at Negi, then at the rest of the class, Ako in particular.

"I... Sensei... this... sudden... uh..." She was a stuttering mess. She couldn't form a full sentence.

"That's alright I understand. Nodoka?" Negi said slowly. Naruto just wanted to laugh so much and so hard. It was hard not to.

"I... uh... er... um..." Nodoka was worse. She barley was able to form words.

_'Now I know who she reminds me of, Hinata. The shuttering hell the only thing that's off is the eyes and the hair. Well the color at least. ! Noooo. It can't... be...'_ Naruto remembered something. Before he died he got all 3 of his wives pregnant. That means he could have great-grandchildren. What if...

"Negi-sensei! It would be fine with me!" The class rep yelled. Naruto decided to leave.

Soon Naruto found himself thinking on his way to the dean's office. What if Nodoka was his great-grandchild from Hinata? There was no way to prove that, the blood line would have been thinned too much. But... maybe. He needed to know, if some part of his family was still alive. He just needed to know. He was in front of the door to the dean's office. He knocked. Not something he's use to.

"Yes?"

"Its Naruto dean Konoe, you wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes come in." He said.

When Naruto walked in he saw a few teachers as well as Takamichi. 5, more than likely, magical teachers or magical aware including the dean and Takamichi. He knew what this was about.

"Naruto, do you why I called you?"

"Since there are other teachers here I'm assuming it's not about my book is it?"

"No, it's not about your book."

"Then is it about Eva's fun time last night?"

All of them looked shocked. But Takamichi and the dean.

"How do you know about that!" A dark tanned man yelled.

"Where I'm from, you must learn to since energy, no matter what type. Or you don't live long."_'Although I was the exception.'_

"Well, yes, it's about Evangeline." Dean Konoe said to him.

"So, what about her?" Naruto was tempted to bring out Icha Icha just to piss the new teachers off.

"Do you know what would happen if she gains her power back. She was sealed for a reason!" The same dark tanned man told him.

"So, that's why there are to seals on this place? I thought the 2nd seal was over compensating but if it's for chibi vampire then I understand."

"!" Was everyone's expression.

"Could you say that again?"

Naruto looked at the women in the group. She had a long sword at her side. "Are the swords women that fought me a while back? I have to say you look beautiful." He gave her a grin. She blushed and turned away. The guy next to her with glasses looked annoyed. "But anyway what did you want me to say again?"

"Um..."

"Just repeat your last sentence if you would Naruto." Takamichi wanted to make sure he herd right.

"About the seals on this place?"

"No after that."

"About chibi vampire?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The dean was laughing so hard that he was rolling on the floor. Takamichi was laughing, just not as hard. And Touko Kuzuha was giggling, but suppressed as best she could. The other two were less amused.

"Sir this is serious." The tan guy said again.

"Oh, sorry, oh I haven't had a laugh like that is such a long time. Chibi vampire. Oh wait till I use it on her."

Everyone but Naruto sweat drop.

"Well, back to the point. Naruto, she was sealed for a reason."

"Care to tell me it. All I know is that she's a sealed vampire with a short temper, and hates the word chibi." Naruto looked bored. Because he was bored, out of his mind. "Huh?" Naruto felt something.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Takamichi asked the teen.

"I think something just entered school grounds." He said to him.

"!"

"You felt something enter the school barrier?" The bold guy with glasses asked.

"That's right. Although, I didn't feel any strong power of it, and it was small, nothing really." Naruto told them.

"Are you sure?" The dean asked.

"Sure enough to bet my job on it."

That's the entire dean needed to hear. "Very well, back to the matter at hand. Eva mustn't be allowed to escape this place. That is the punishment that 1000 master gave her. All she needs is the blood of his heir. Which is as we all know is Negi."

"Wait, how much blood dose chibi vampire need?" Everyone but 2 stiff a giggle.

"The exact amount is unknown but it will kill Negi if she gets her fangs on him." The dean told him.

"Well then we should be fine. Can I go now?" Naruto was bored and the 2 stiffs to his left were not making it any better.

"Care to explain that Naruto?" The tanned stiff asked.

"I told chibi vampire not to kill Negi or harm any student this morning. And she'll keep her word."

"WHAT! HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE!"

"I'm a ninja, I know these things."

"Naruto..." The dean was now serious.

"Look, trust me. She won't kill Negi, or harm any student here. And if needed, which I don't think so, I'll step in and save Negi from chibi vampire's Lolita fangs."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The dean was laughing again.

"Dean Konoe!" The tan guy spoke up again.

"Oh sorry. I can't help it. The dean cleared his throat. "So Naruto, you absolutely sure she won't do anything too bad."

"Yes old man, I'm sure. I bet she just wanna have a little fun. In my opinion I think it's good for Negi."

"How so?" Asked Takamichi

"Well, from what I can tell the kid has no combat experience. Where I'm from, you learn to fight at age 6. And are ready to kill by 12 to 13. Granted the kid's just 10. But this will be good for him, he thinks its life or death. That will push him to be at his best. And like I said if it gets too much for him I'll step in. But I think that Negi, with the right training, will be able to beat mage here, even Chibi vampire. But the way, I need a better name other than chibi vampire; it just doesn't roll of the tongue. I was thinking flat vampire, but it encounters the same problem. That and she'll kill me. Hummm..."

"Hummm." The dean was thinking. "Very well. I'll leave it in your hands. But if anything dose happen you will be responsible."

"No problem, now about that name? Humm." Naruto left thinking about a new and embarrassing name for Eva.

"Sir are you sure about this? I mean, he's not a mage and no one in the world but the 1000 master could beat her." The tanned guy voiced his concern.

"I know you're concerned but I trust Naruto's word that, hoho, chibi vampire won't hurt the students or kill Negi. I trust him and so should you. All of you are dismissed. Takahata wait just a moment."

Everyone but Takamichi left.

"Yes dean?"

"I want to show you something." He pressed a button and a secret door opened. He told him to follow and Takamichi did.

"Where are we going dean Konoe?"

"I'm going to show you why I trust Naruto so much."

At the end of the tunnel was a tablet.

"This... is the tablet of the Fox Shadow Naruto Namikaze." The dean told Takahata.

_**(Meanwhile With Naruto)**_

"Humm, Chibi Goth? No Goth Chibi Vampire? No. Damn it, I can't think of anything good." Naruto was walking for so long that he was interrupted by screams from the girls of Class 3-A. He needed to get use to that. "Huh? What's going on?" Naruto looked in the bath house. Although he didn't know it at the time. "What's the matterrrrrr Gah!" Naruto saw a good amount of female flesh. But he saw the most on Konoka. He was happy.

Naruto woke up when Chachamaru was carrying him back to the cottage. "Um, Chacha, I can handle it from here."

"Alright. Naruto-sensei."

"Hey, were outside of class, no need for the sensei remember?"

"As you wish, Naruto."

"That's good, now, can you put me down?"

She did, although she almost didn't want to. Naruto was still nursing a bloody nose.

"Master I have found Naruto, as you requested."

"Good. What did the old man say?"

"That I should tell you to be a good girl. So... just don't kill Negi, don't harm the girls, and I won't have to spank you."

"Fat chance."

"I knew it. First maid then sucking the blood of young girls and the Lolita Goth thing. You want me to spank you, you kinky little girl."

**POW**

Naruto was holding his head.

"Owww."

"Don't say stupid things!" Eva said with a blush.

"You kinky little minx."

**POW**

"Uhhh... I think I'll go to bed now..." Naruto wobbled to his room and fell asleep.

Eva was having a hard time not strangling the blond. She looked back at the card. _'I wonder what it does?'_ "Adeat!" Eva was shocked as the light covered her and the rest of the house.

_**(Back with the Dean)**_

"What? Is this?"

"This... is the tablet of the Fox Shadow."

"How... old is it."

"10,000 years old. It was made after the Fox Shadow was sealed under the Earth. It was made by a Seer, who told the ninja's of the old world a Legend.

_'10,000 years from now a great evil will return and only the power of the Kitsukage will be able to save the world from destruction. Plant this seed on his grave within the next week or the world he fought for will parish.'_

Heading the warning they planted the seed. Which later became..."

"The world tree."

"Yes, but that's not all. Years later when the elements went berserk and nearly destroyed the remaining ninja's the Seer returned. And told them the rest of it."

_'A 1000 great things will come to the world. But when it is gone the heir of a 1000 great things will take his place. And the Fox Shadow shall save the world from darkness that will consume it. But all great lights make shadows. A great evil from the past shall come and challenge the light of the future. And only the ones who show the strongest emotion can save him.'_

"What save him?"

"I think it's a translation error. But this is why I trust Naruto. Before Nagi saved the world from the evil so long ago. I had thought that Naruto would awaken then, but it said _'returned'_ meaning that the evil needed to come back."

"Nooo... Your saying that what happened then will happen now! We must warn everyone!"

"No..."

"What why not?"

"Warning them will mean little in the end. We cannot save this world Takahata. Only Naruto and Negi can. For you see... it was said 10,000 years ago."

_**(Early the next morning)**_

Naruto woke up early to go see the dean. He made it with little trouble. He knocked on the door. All he heard was giggles. Naruto decided to just walk in. And he saw the dean with a little orange book.

"DEAN!"

"AHHH!" The dean fell out of his chair.

"HAHAHA! Oh man. I gotta tell chibi vampire this one! HAHAHAHA!" Naruto was laughing so hard his ribs were hurting.

"Oh Naruto." The dean managed to get up with the help of the desk. "I'm assuming your here for a reason?"

Naruto got serious. "Yes. I had a reason for coming today this early. I didn't want to bring it up with all those guys yesterday. But I have a favor to ask."

"Sure, if I can do it I will."

"Can you... do a blood test on the students of Class 3-A?"

"!"

Both sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I want you to do a blood test to see if any of the class 3-A students might be related to me."

"I see. Any reason why you might think that?"

"During the time of the deep library I found out that I had children 10,000 years ago. You never know. I might have some lots of great grand-children running around."

"I see... I'll do it Naruto it'll be done by the end of the week or so."

Naruto handed him a vile of blood he prepared last night.

"I look forward to the results old man. Later." Naruto left the office.

_**(Break)**_

_**TFK: See you next time. Also I've decided to make the lemons of this story a separate story when they have it. later Read and Review **_


	9. Red Moon Arc The Partner

_**TFK: 9 is up. The harem is as follows**_

_**Kaede**_

_**Konoka**_

_**Setsuna**_

_**Eva**_

_**Chachamaru**_

_**Ku Fei**_

_**Mana**_

_**The following are the girls I can live without. It will be a blind sudden death poll**_

_**Chizuru...**_

_**Asuna ...**_

_**Kazumi ...**_

_**Haruna...**_

_**Chao...**_

_**Zazie...**_

_**Sayo ... **_

_**I've decided that depending on who loses they will receive a packed at least. Now I'm not sure if there will be 1, 2, or 3 girls from the poll that will make it. Only time will tell.**_

_**160 votes as of now maybe more. It's almost over in my view. After Kyoto it's over.**_

_**Some has asked to enter Kyuubi into the harem. I didn't think of that. But I'll consider it. If others ask as well.**_

_**On with the story.**_

**(Break)**

**Red Moon Arc part 2**

**The Partner**

Naruto handed him a vile of blood he prepared last night.

"I look forward to the results old man. Later." Naruto left the office.

_**(Later that Day)**_

Naruto just wondered every where he could. He was thinking. Could someone from class 3-A be his descendent? Maybe even Nodoka? She even acts and almost looks like Hinata. He'll she's shy and blushes around Negi. !. She blushes around Negi huh? Well, he's bound to find out sooner or later.

"Hey Negi! Negi!"

Naruto looked to the source of the sound. He saw a hairless rat running on its back legs towards Negi.

_'That's no ordinary rat.'_

"What! Nodoka is being buried in mud?"

"No I said she's being bullied by thugs!"

"Let's go! We have to save her!"

Naruto over hear the conversation and was on his way as well. When he got there Nodoka was waiting in a white dress for something. Her hair was out of her face, and she was blushing like crazy. Then it hit Naruto.

_'Nice one you hairless rat. Now, let's see if Negi can understand this.'_

Negi appeared on the scene soon after. Asking stupid questions as any worried ten year old would. Naruto moved closer so he could hear what was going on.

'Kamo, you tricked me!'

'A push, I just gave you a push.' Said Kamo trying to smooth over Negi.

Naruto listened as Nodoka said many things, he wrote them down in his notebook, and continued to listen. She said everything with admiration, mostly to Negi. Naruto smiled. Looks like Negi got himself a shy one, like he did so very long ago. But his smile soon turned into a frown. He that that hairless rat better pray every night on their hands and knees that Nodoka is not his descendant. Kamo made a circle for the piece of chalk that he pulled out of nowhere. Naruto must say, not only did he make the circle fast but he made it well. Naruto heard Kamo explaining the pactio thing to Negi.

"The Contract is for the one who becomes a Minister Magi to protect and assist the Mage. During the contract she borrows some of your power in order to better protect you."

Naruto was listening intently. Negi just nodded.

"In exchange the Minister Magi receives magical power from the mage that increases the circulation of Life energy! They both get powered up both physically and mentally! It's a good deal no matter how you looked at it!"

"Is that so?" Negi looked confused.

Naruto listened to the rest of the hairless rat's explanation.

"Now hurry up and give her a kiss."

"Right... a kiss... WHAT! A KISS!"

"That's the fastest way to make a contract. Their others but there annoying."

"It'll be my first kiss." Nodoka interrupted Negi's freak out episode. "If Negi-sensei says so. And also, my heart is really pounding for some reason." Nodoka started to lean in.

Negi complained to Kamo about it. Again.

_"I'm not mentally ready!"_

Kamo was a little mad. But Naruto could understand. The kid's ten years old, the hearts of women _cannot_ be understood by one so young.

_"Just kiss her already! If you're a man then act like one!"_

Naruto had to agree with that one. Naruto was a legal man at 12 or so. But what he went thru at his old village, much sooner than that. Naruto looked back at the scene. Nodoka was leaning in, as Negi was freaking out. Kamo was waving 2 little flags. Naruto didn't know what they meant. But he was watching the show. He was basically a little cheerleader rooting for Negi's kiss.

"Give me a 'K'. Give me an 'I'. Give me an 'S'. Give me a 'S'."

Nodoka leaned in closer. And closer.

"What's that spell? Kiss kiss kiss."

Finally Negi was about to kiss her as well.

_'Well, Negi. Good for you. BUT __if__ she is my descendent, pray you don't make her cry... EVERY! All thou she might have something to say about it.'_

"Hey you perverted ermine!" Asuna interrupted the little kissy moment.

"Asuna?" Negi noticed that Nodoka was falling so he stopped her from having a rough landing.

"You little rat faced Negi's sister didn't ask you to come here! The real reason is you stole 3000 panties and had to run away!" She said pointing at him.

Kamo had the face of utter busted on it. He then tried to defend himself. He told them his sod sorry. Naruto's bull-shit-O-meter broke about 10 or so times. The only part of the story that might be true is his sister. But that was a hell no as well. But Negi fell for it.

_'Hum. Easily manipulated... __or just a big heart? Either way, he wouldn't leave a friend out in the cold, or leave one behind. You earned a point in my book Negi. Maybe not today Negi or anytime soon. But you'll be a fine man some day. And a great Mage too. But I wouldn't know about the mage part, but you'll be fine.' _Naruto deiced he's had enough spying for today. So he went home.

"Where have you've been!" An annoyed Eva yelled out.

"Why out spying on your new boy toy." He said with a smirk.

"What?"

"Oh, you know. Negi, your little toy. Very little. He's looking for a partner you know."

"? Did he find one?"

"Almost. Asuna ruined it for him. So, as of now it's still 2 on 1. So you're in the clear."

"Hump. Even if he had ten partners I'll still beat him." _'Even if I'm only at 30% power.'_ She thought.

"Well, anyway, I'm going to train a bit before I go to bed."

"All you ever do is train. Don't you have something better to do with your free time?" She took a sip of her wine.

"I could do you..."

Eva spat out her wine anima style. Red wine came out of her nose and mouth.

"You know. I can't tell if you're bleeding from your nose or not. Will, got to go train."

"Are you alright master?" Chachamaru asked.

She was wiping her nose. "I'll...KILL HIM!"

_'She's been saying that since he got here.'_ Chacha said in her mind.

_**(Inside the villa)**_

Naruto was looking at his necklace that he won off Tsunade. Aside from a few scattered memories of his training that's as far as it goes. Well, up until she became the 5th Hokage. And piece together what he found out in the library. He was also the 6th Hokage. Well, that he knew, but it's still not enough. Why is he here in this time? Why is he not dead? He still didn't know.

"Hey Kyuubi."

**"Yes kit?"**

"Do you know why I'm here?"

**"No. Even I forgot that."** Kyuubi lied. She knew why there here. But she couldn't tell him. He needed to remember not her.

"Oh... that sucks."

**"Don't dwell on it too much. You need to train with your summons. Bahamut and Fenrir, you've also been using more magic than jutsu lately. Aside from that jonin wanna be you haven't used jutsu since your 4th fight with that traitor Sasuke."**

"Traitor? I thought he was my enemy?"

**"!"** Kyuubi looked thou his memories. They were mix up. **"Kit, go back to your memories. You're confused right now. I'll also remind you of a few things."** Kyuubi showed him the memories of the battle at the Valley of the End. Apparently, Sasuke was replaced with a boy named Sai. Naruto fell to his knees. With tears in his eyes. **"I'm sorry kit. It's best that you knew the truth. Sasuke was your friend. And you each saw each other as a brother. But his anger and hate consumed him. Don't let grief consume you."** Kyuubi looked said he her human form. **"Kit let's move on to training. Then onto ramen~" **She said trying to cheer him up.

"Right, now then let's get Bahamut and Fenrir out. Come down from the highest mountain and blast my enemies Bahamut. Fly thru the forests and blow away my enemies Fenrir." Fenrir roared to alert his presents. But no sign of Bahamut. "Bahamut? Bahamut?" Naruto looked at the crystal. All he saw was the sleeping form of Bahamut, with a bubble coming out of its nose, as it snored. Naruto sweat dropped.

"He always was a lazy bum." Fenrir told Naruto.

"..."

**"..."**

"WAKE UP!" Naruto popped Bahamut's nose bubble.

**"!" **

"It's time to get up you lazy bum." Naruto told Bahamut. But he only reacted by stretching his wings. Naruto sweat dropped. "Come on out." When Bahamut did come out. It landed on its head. Naruto sweat dropped again. "This is going to be a long training session." Naruto told himself. Bahamut just rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

_**(7 hours later)**_

Naruto was walking to his room. It was dark out, and he could smell dinner. Man Chachamaru's cooking is the best.

"I feel so loved." Naruto said with anime tears.

"Will you shut up!" Eva was playing one of her games.

"Hum, no. I will not shut up. So you're stuck with my annoying voice till dinner." Naruto said with a smile.

Eva was red with anger. "Till dinner huh?" She had a very scary look to her.

"Yep, so I think I'm going to find things to annoy you till Chacha is done."

"DINNER IS SERVED!" Eva jumped Naruto and started to suck his blood.

A massive fight ensued. A fight to determine who will rule. Chibi vampire or Naruto.

"Stop sucking on me!"

"Never! I'm going to suck you dry!"

"Never, I'll never submit to you!"

"Yes you will! You'll be my slave forever!"

Breaking glass and smashing tables were heard.

"Go Blondie! Make her submit!"

"Um, master?"

"You shall be mine forever!"

"Never! I'll always be dominant one in this relationship!"

More breaking glass was heard. It was world war 3, grunting was also a dominant sound, will to Takamichi outside it was. "Maybe I should come back at a later time." He said to himself as he was starting to walk away.

"Ha! Now that I've pinned you down. I'm going to suck you dry."

Takamichi over heard Eva all but yell.

"Much later." He hurried away, before he heard anything else.

_**(The next day)**_

Naruto was in class. He remembered Chachachibi AKA Chachazero this time. Class hadn't started yet, so he was waiting for everyone else. There were a few other ones in the class. Like Mana, Setsuna, and Kaede. Mana and Setsuna were glaring at him a bit. Setsuna more than Mana. Why you may ask. Well, I'll tell you why a little later. But I'll give you a hint. Both Setsuna and Mana are in there gym uniforms. This reminded him of his job as this class' P.E. teacher. It was only recently official, so they had a few free periods. But soon... there all his.

_'Man... This is going to be so much fun.'_ Naruto had a grin that promised pain, or embarrassment. No one could till which. Naruto had a chill go down his spin. _'That's strange. Setsuna is not giving me a death glare because of Konoka. So who's watching me so intently?'_ Naruto scanned the rest of the room. He saw Chao, but she was busy with Fei Ku and Satomi. The library 3 plus Konoka and Asuna. But they were busy talking to each other. Ayaka? No she was doing class president stuff. Then Naruto's eyes locked onto the only other person in the room at the moment. It was Zazie. She was looking at him like he was the only thing in the room. Now normally that wouldn't be a problem for Naruto, her being a beautiful girl and all. But something about _that_ particular stare was a little unnerving. It was blank, like it had no emotion at all, and yet it meant something as well. Soon the rest of class began to swarm in, and then Negi came in, one of Naruto's clones popped and Naruto got it's memories. And Naruto smirked. He got a contract with Asuna huh? Well, good for him.

_'I wonder how Eva will handle that little development.'_

Class continued as it always did. Naruto notice that Eva was not here again. Just Chachamaru.

_"So, chibi vampire isn't here again..."_ He whispered to zero.

_"Looks like it blonde." _Zero answered back.

_"So tell me a little about yourself."_ Naruto asked.

_"What do you want to know? Blonde."_ She whispered back.

_"Like what was your like back in the day of not being stuck here?"_ He really wanted to know.

_"Were no longer stuck here you know."_ She told him.

_"Huh?"_

_"The night you came here the seal that kept mater here shattered. She could have left right then and there, but she didn't."_

_"Two things, 1: Why are you telling me this and 2: why is she still here if she could leave?"_

_"I don't know ether answer Blonde."_

_"Hum, well care to tell me your life story?"_

_"Sure why not, this place is boring anyway, at least I get to talk about the good old days."_

Chachazero told Naruto about the past that she and Eva had. Most of it was all blood. The 'boring' parts were the simplest part to say. All she said when Eva wasn't fighting armies of enemies was. 'And then for X amount of years is was quiet'. Still, it was better than Negi's droning on about whatever he was talking about. Hell even Ayaka was losing a little bit of interest in Negi's rambling as Naruto called. Although that might be because she's striping him with her eyes. Hentai. Man he couldn't wait till P.E. started. He was smiling evilly at the thought of doing torturous things to his students in the name of tor... um P.E.

_'If I kept telling myself that I might start to believe it. Fat chance.'_

Soon the bell rang and it was time for I.T. Naruto's new name for P.E. Man Naruto's time had come... for fun.

_(Later that day, P.E. AKA I.T.)_

Everyone in 3-A were waiting for the P.E. teacher to come.

"Man, where is he?" Asuna whined.

"I'm sure the teacher will be here soon." Said Haruna.

"I don't know. But isn't Naruto supposed to be our new P.E. teacher?" Kaede asked.

"That right." Fei Ku answered.

A slight gust of wind came up and blow up some dust. And when the girls opened there eyes, Naruto was standing in the center of the field. Much to the surprise of the more, _'knowledgeable'_ group of students.

"Now then, time for the first ever I.T. class, class session girls." Naruto had an evil smirk that scared some of... all of the girls of class 3-A.

"Um... Sensei, what's I.T.? This is P.E." Nodoka asked, a little afraid of him right now.

"Well, where I come from we call it I.T. not P.E. but it's basically the same but I see a few answers to unspoken questions are in order. So I'll answer only one."

Everyone raised their hands.

"Yes Yue?"

"What dose I.T. stand for?"

Naruto gave such an evil grin that Yue was starting to regret asking. "It stands for... hehe... Interrogation and Torture." The sun might as well have been blackened by the moon just now. "But since you're all new to this well start off easy. 25 laps around the yard and then after that, 50 pushups, 50 jumping jack, 50 setups, and repeat it 5 times..." Naruto said like it was nothing. Everyone gawk at him. "No incentive huh? Well, tell you what, first one to complete it gets this... a chose of a picture of Negi sleeping or of me working out." After he said that everyone stated running. Either just to get it done, or for the picture. Naruto watch as all the students were running. Although, he didn't see Eva today.

_'I wonder what is so important that she'll skip even my class. Negi's I can understand, it's boring as hell, but mine you can at least move around.'_

_**(With Eva)**_

Eva was in her resort. Overlooking the scrap metal of robots that she had just destroyed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! If this is the power at just its first stage, I can scarcely image its full power. To think, that blond moron can give his partners this power. Sorry Nagi, but thanks to this idiot I don't need your son or your spell to free me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can only hope this power unlocks soon. I want it even more now. It just as addicting as that blond idiot's blood. Adeat." Her artifact turn back into a card. And no I'm not telling what it is. Eva looked at her card. And then at the 200 Chachamaru like robots that she trashed in a blink of an eye. "I can't wait to see what you can do at full power." She said to her card.

_**(Back with Naruto)**_

Everyone had just finished the torture Naruto had to the nerve to call class. Naruto was overlooking his all but dead students.

_'Let's see 10% of them are out of breath. And the rest are almost dead. Not bad.'_ "Well, I'm impressed that all of you managed to complete my light workout. And it pleases me to know that all of you can do this. And hopefully you all will be able to do this without dying. So by the end of the week I think I'll add more. But it's time to announce that winner of this little endeavor. Drum roll please." All of the sudden Zazie started to beat on drums. "Setsuna Sakurazaki." Naruto said happily. Everyone that could chap did. Meaning Kaede, Mana, Chachamaru, Fei Ku, but barley, Asuna and Zazie. Setsuna blushed. "Now then, mine or Negi's picture?" Naruto held both up for everyone to see.

"Um, I don't... want either." She instantly felt killing intent by some of the girls.

"That's fine." Naruto pated her shoulder. "Alright class, class dismissed you all did great." Naruto walked away even thou there was still just over a minute left.

Everyone was breathing hard or making funeral arrangements. Kaede was the only one who wasn't almost dead, or unable to move.

"Kaede... how... come... your... not... tried..." Asked Mana. Seeing her rival get back up after that, she was a little pissed.

"I train... with Naruto-sensei... on the weekends... but even I'm tired after that..." She looked at Setsuna. "Hey Setsuna... what's that?" She pointed at her collar.

Setsuna looked at her collar, there was something sticking out of it. And she didn't even notice. She removed and looked at it, and turned red. When everyone notices they were curious, what could Setsuna blush like that? They huddled next to her and saw it, it was Naruto's work out picture... he had no shirt on, all of them saw this and were memorized. Very few saw it, but Haruna liked her lips and had a look in her eyes that would scare the devil himself. Everyone recovered enough to make it to the locker rooms and change. No one knew that Setsuna had kept the picture.

_**(After school with Naruto)**_

Naruto was walking away from his newest prank. Ah the good old days. He remembered the first day he every got someone with it. Old man Hokage, well, not the first but the second but that had the most impact. The old man even put it down as an S-Rank forbidden jutsu.

(Flash Back Dean's office)

"Yo old man, you called?" Naruto entered the office. He received a scowl from the same tanned man from before.

"Show the dean prober respect Naruto." He said.

"Hohoho it's quite alright, but I do need to talk to Naruto about a few things. You're dismissed."

"Yes sir." He bowed and left.

"Now Naruto, I've come to tell you that your book will be released in about a week's time."

"That was fast."

"Hohoho, I have connections, and when I showed them that book, they couldn't have moved faster if time was on their side. Now on to more serious matters. I need your paper work from your first class session."

Naruto's eyes twitched. "Paper work?"

"Yes surly you knew that you needed to do a little work while you were here."

"Yes I did, but paper work was not what I had in mind."

"So sorry, but I'll give you some time, it gets easer as you go along."

"I have a better idea."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"If I can get you to pass out without touching you I give only oral reports, or charts, fair."

"And, if you can't?"

"I'll give you the secret to overcome your paper work."

"Hum..."

"Deal?" Naruto said with a sly grin.

"Deal... let's see what you can do."

"SEXY JUTSU!"

POP

"Hey there dean..." Said a very beautiful pig tailed blond with clouds covering her goods.

"AHHHHH!" The dean rocketed back with a bloody nose.

(End Flashback)

"Oh the good old days." He said to himself. He wasn't sure how long it was going to take for him to wake up. It toke old man Hokage hours to wake up. While he was walking he saw Chachamaru all alone. And by the gods, that was a sin, she's too beautiful to be alone. "Hey there Chacha." Naruto said in a happy voice.

"Good day, Naruto-sensei."

"Chacha I told you to call me Naruto when we're not in class. Alright?"

"Understood, Naruto." Even a robot can forget.

"Now than, what were you up too?"

"Master is away with Takamichi-sensei. So I am left to my own devices." She said in her normal tone.

"Oh, is that so? Mine if I tag along?"

"I don't see why not?"

They both started to walk, talking about everyday things. Well, everyday to Naruto. Chachamaru answered like a robot. Naruto was trying to get that out of her. They went to the store and he choose to carry all 1 of the bags. She said it wasn't necessary but Naruto insisted. They were talking as they walked down the path that Chachamaru chose. Chachamaru wasn't use to this kind of attention. Sure Naruto made it a point to talk to her every day since he got here but master was always there and he'd soon went to annoy her.

"So you agree with me?"

"Huh?" Was her intelligent response. She was lost in thought that she didn't hear anything Naruto said.

"You agree with me, riiight?" Naruto had a grin.

"Yes... Naruto."

"Good, I told you, you were cute." Was his next sentence.

Chachamaru almost tripped. Almost. "What?"

"Don't act innocent with me." Naruto knew she wasn't paying attention so he didn't pass up a change to tease her a bit. "You even agreed with me. You're cute." He said with a smile.

Soon both of them heard crying. It was a little girl crying because her balloon was in a tree. Chachamaru looked at it her boosters came to life, freaking out the kid, launched hit her head on a tree branch, but managed to get the balloon and give it back to the little girl.

"Thank you big sister." The girl said happily

In the bushes Negi, Kamo and Asuna were shocked. Beyond believe. Not so much Naruto. But it didn't stop there; she helped an old lady with stares, and even get a kitten out of a storm drain.

"See, your great Chachamaru." Naruto said.

"What is Naruto doing with Chachamaru!" Whispered Asuna.

"I don't know!" Whispered Kamo."Flirting with her?"

"They live together. With Evangeline." Negi told them.

"WHAT!" The other two yelled.

"Shhh keep it down." Whispered Negi. "Where are they going?"

"Yeah like I know." Asuna said to him.

"This is a problem. We don't know if Naruto knows about magic. So we can't do anything with him around." Kamo stated.

"What do we do?" Negi had anima tears in his eyes.

"We watch, with any luck that kid Naruto will leave her and we'll get our chance." Kamo said to Negi and Asuna.

The group watched intently at Naruto and Chachamaru's movements.

"Hey Chacha, were being followed." Whispered Naruto

"! By who Naruto?"

"By Negi, Asuna and a little hairless rat."

"I see, Negi-sensei must have picked a partner."

"He did, and yes it is Asuna."

"I see. Maybe you should leave, this doesn't concern you." She told him in a low tone.

"Now, now Chacha. If it concerns you it concerns me, got it."

She nodded. They continued into a small courtyard, the moment they came into view, a bunch of small and o-so-lovable kittens appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow Chachamaru. I didn't know you had a fan club. Do you care for all of them?"

"Yes. The money I make with master I spend feeding these cats." She said while opening a can of cat food.

Over behind the wall Asuna and Negi were reduced to tears. "That's the nicest thing ever." They both said in unison. Naruto could hear the hairless rat ranting about her being evil.

"Look Asuna, I'm going alone to talk to Chachamaru, we can't fight with Naruto-sensei here. Maybe I can talk some since into her." Negi suggested.

Naruto heard Negi and smiled a bit. "Chacha, I'm going to leave, but I'll be nearby, don't worry I won't let anything happen to you, got it?"

She nodded, she also had a strange reaction in her crest gears. Naruto hopped on the building they were near, and unsealed some cloths. He didn't need Negi at his neck right now. He unsealed a black cloak with red clouds. This one had a hood, he even put on a fox mask. He remembered Itachi and some freaky fish guy where something like this when he was 13. After the cats were done eating and started to leave, Negi and Asuna came out of hiding.

"Hello Negi-sensei, Asuna. I let my guard down. But I'll be your opponent." Chachamaru said pulling out the thing out of her head.

_'Chachamaru, can you hear me? It's me Naruto. Get into your fighting stance if you can hear me.'_Chachamaru did. _'Alright look, if it gets too hard for you I'll step in, but I want you to evaluate their skills, ok?"_ Chachamaru nodded. _'Good, now go get them.'_ Naruto was thinking to himself, thank you Kyuubi for the wind whisper jutsu. _'This is also a chance to see who you are... Negi'_

Naruto saw Asuna sail towards Chachamaru. They each blocked each other's attack, but Asuna was faster and flicked Chachamaru's head. Chachamaru retaliated by tripping her as she was falling back. Naruto saw Negi hesitate for a moment.

"11 arrows of Light!" 11 arrows of light were fired at Chachamaru. Naruto knew she would never regain her balance before the arrows would hit. Naruto saw that Chachamaru knew it too.

"I'm sorry master I have failed you. If I do cease to function, please... feed the cats..."

Naruto saw enough. He Negi 2nd guessing himself and knew he would pull back, but Naruto's Naruto so. He used Hiraishin got between Chachamaru and the arrows.

"Kyuubi's Shield." Naruto whispered. An invisible shield appeared in front of Naruto and deflected the light arrows to the ground.

Asuna, Kamo, and Negi were looking at the newcomer. The masked man went over to Chachamaru and they both disappeared.

"Ah crap! Was that Evangeline!" Kamo yelled.

"No, Evangeline needs catalyst to use magic because her powers are sealed." Negi told them. "That was someone else." He finished.

"Oh man! And here I thought we just needed to worry about! Now we know that Eva has some sort of powerful ally! HOW ARE WE GOING TO DEAL WITH THAT?" Kamo was having a nervous break down.

Negi was crying a bit. "I'm gonna be bleed dry." He fainted.

"Oh crap. Let's get Negi home."

On the roof overlooking the group.

"You know you didn't have to risk your life for me Naruto." Chachamaru told him.

Naruto bopped her on the head. "I'll always risk my life for you and everybody that I call my friends."

Chachamaru was shocked. "You... consider me a friend?" She looked for deception in his words.

"Of course I do Chacha. Your precious to me and I won't let anyone hurt you." He said with the Namikaze smirk.

Chachamaru gears in her crest increased in speed.

"Let's go. I canceled training with Kaede because of that rat. Let's go home."

"Of course... Naruto."

They both left for the cottage. When they got there, Eva was a sleep, for one reason or another. Naruto when into his room, looking at his old pictures. Particular the one with Hinata in them. Aside from a few scattered memories of his training with the pervy sage, he's only 13. But he knew he was 16, he just had no connections with his memories to that point. He'd figure it out eventually. But for now, it's time to sleep, he could train tomorrow anyway.

The next day Naruto left early. He was drawn to the dorms for one reason or another. He had made a shadow clone to watch over Kaede, not that she needed it. Just a precaution in case something happened. But back to the matter at hand. Naruto had a feeling that Negi was going to create another disaster. And today was no exception. He saw the kid fly out his window.

_'This... can't be good.'_ Naruto looked around. _'Please for the love of ramen let no one se... DAMN IT!'_ Naruto say some one. Right before she called out to someone about a flying boy Naruto used his Hiraishin jutsu grabbed the girl, covered her mouth and hid in an alley. "Listen I know what you saw and I know what you're thinking. Don't. I'll tell you everything; go to the coffee shop you know which one, in 3 hours, I'll tell you everything. Okay?" The girl nodded. "Good, I'm sorry for scaring you; you need to trust me for now. I'll see you there." Naruto left thru the back alley way as the girl left thru the fount.

_'Dammit Negi! You're a flying disaster! Yet another one of our students knows about your magic, or at least she will... good job.'_

3 hours had past and Naruto was just finishing his discussion with the student.

"So, if I say anything about Negi-sensei's magic he'll be turned into a hairless rat?" She asked.

"Yes. Now, I'll tell you more tomorrow, same place. Say nothing, ok?"

"I understand Naruto-sensei, but I also want to know more about you." She pointed her finger at him.

"I'll tell you along with Negi and Asuna and anyone else that finds out about Negi, okay?"

"What ASUNA knows too!"

"Keep it down will ya. And yes but more on that later. Meet me here the day there going to do that black out thing, okay?"

"Um, Yes Naruto-sensei." She bowed and left.

"Great, this kid is 1 big headache." Naruto said to himself rubbing his head. "Man what a pain."

Naruto went home, it wasn't far or long walk. But that kid Negi was a pain. He had overheard Eva say something about a blackout and being at full power. When he got there, he saw Eva playing a game. As always. He thought nothing of it.

"Good night chibi vampire."

Tick mark. "Good night." She never looked away from her game.

The next day had passed like any other day off. Naruto trained as always, and then went to sleep. He didn't bother Eva because she looked a little feverish. He had asked if she was alright and she said she was, not that he believed her. The day after, Naruto woke up, but not to the small of Chachamaru's cooking, but to a cough. Or a series of coughs. Naruto got up and went to Eva's room where the coughs were coming from. When he opened the door Chachamaru was in her maid outfit and was helping Eva, she was red and having a coughing fit.

"I knew you weren't alright." He said to her.

"Shut *cough* up!" She yelled.

"So you're staying home again? Well, at least it's legit this time. Hopefully your fun will end soon."

"Nev*cough*er."

"Yeah yeah, Chacha you're staying here right? To take care of her."

"Yes I will be staying here to look after master."

"That's good. Hopefully this blows over soon. I'll see you when I get back, and if you're a good girl, I'll bring you a nice big lolly pop to suck on." He said with a teasing grin.

Eva was currently being held back from strangling the blond by Chachamaru. Not that she could if she managed to reach him but it would be satisfying to do anyway.

"Now now chibi vampire, be nice for Chacha as she takes care of you." He said putting her back in bed. "I'll see you two when I get back, let's go Chachazero."

"By your will Naruto." Chachazero got to her favorite spot, Naruto's head.

As Naruto was walking his clone's memories that he sent to watch over Kaede came to him. Everything was okay... until she shared a bath with him... naked. Was Naruto upset? No. Was he displeased? No. Was he angry? No. Was he pissed? No. He. Was. FURIOUS. She didn't bath with him naked on their first night. Naruto's KI was flooding.

_'If chibi vampire doesn't kill him I most certainly will.'_

Chachazero saw the look in his eyes. The look of wanting to skin his enemies alive.

"What got cha mad blonde?"

"That kid Negi."

"You mean master's toy?"

"Hehe, yeah her toy, anyway, that kid had a nude bath with Kaede. That got me a _little_ pissed.

"I know that look. It's the look master gets when she knows that she's going to skin a man alive... or rib off his balls sack. Are you going to rib off his ball sack Naruto? Plasessss." She gave him the look. But not the bad 'the look' the puppy dog eye look.

"Sorry, not going near that. Let's go, we need to get to class."

"Darn."

It toke them a few more minutes before they reach the class. Avoiding a 100 or so traps along the way. Nothing to unusual about this class. A girl polishing her gun, a girl with a sword. And another juggling with a ball like bird on her shoulder.

"Yep just a normal class." He said out loud. Then he grinned. A grin that would make Anko shiver, pervy sage smile and Tsunade get pissed. But when the girls saw it, some blushed, other were scared.

"Um, sensei. Why are you smiling?" 1 of the twins asked a little afraid.

"I'm not smiling Fuuka, I'm grinning." He said to her. This didn't help to settle her not in her gut that this was giving her.

"Um, why are you grinning sensei?"

"I'm grinning because I now know who set all those traps on my way here, not bad. But I'm the king of pranks. Just so you guys know, _I_ know who did it. Annnnd..." He let it hang for a second. His grin became unrealistic. "... For the ones who did it, let it be known... before the day ends, you'll be regretting the moment I came here. Because back where I came from, I was call the prank god."

Negi walked in, breaking the tension Naruto set up. Naruto gave him a mean glare. It sent a shiver down Negi's spine, but Naruto stopped before it went any further.

"Is Ms. McDowell Here?" He asked the group.

"She's at home sick. Chachamaru is staying also to care for here." He told him.

"Oh... well I really need to give this to her, I'll just give it to her in person. But I can't leave my students."

"Go on Negi. If it's really important I can watch them for a while. That's what I'm here for anyway." Naruto gave the girl his grin again. And all of them had despair marks on them.

"Are you sure? They can be a handful." He asked.

"Oh, I think I can _handle_ them well enough." Some of the perverted side of the class giggled a bit. The shy side that got the hidden joke, like Setsuna, blushed a bit.

"Alright, thank you Naruto-sensei."

"Head flick Jutsu." Naruto did a head flick to Negi.

"Ow."

"I told you not to forget didn't I?"

"Hehe, sorry Naruto, I won't forget again." He said holding his head.

He left to give that letter that he had in his hand. Naruto meanwhile turned to _his_ students. With his grin. But it wasn't his normal Namikaze grin. Or his Foxy grin. Or his perverted grin. Or his prank grin. It was a grin that only Anko could even come close to having. It was his... 'I own you' grin.

"Now then, girls, since Negi is gone for now I'm in charge. But since this is English and not I.T. your body won't suffer. But turn to page... 176. We're going to go over a famous story. Romeo and Juliet. Now normally I'd ask for volunteers for the parts but I think I'll have a draw instead. Now when I call you up please pick up one piece of paper with your part." Naruto said with a grin. But... being am ace Ninja he manipulated it so that Setsuna was Romeo and Konoka was Juliet. He saw that Konoka had wanted to talk to her since the first day, this was a chance to do that. He smiled when Konoka looked happy that Setsuna will need to spend more time with her. And Setsuna didn't look unhappy or mad, just censured. He'd look into it later. But Naruto had finally found what made Konoka sad that one day a while back.

After class and I.T. Naruto was walking around aimlessly. He had nothing to do might as well get to know the place better. But he wondered where Negi was, he hasn't been back yet and school was over. Then he saw Chachamaru.

"Hey Chacha. What are you doing here?"

"Naruto-se... Naruto I'm getting medicine for master."

"..."

"..."

"You left chibi vampire all alone!"

"No. Negi-sensei is watching master."

"..."

"..."

"You left Negi with chibi vampire alone?"

"Yes..." Chachamaru was a little uneasy.

"Well are you done getting chibi vampire's medicine?"

"Yes, I have just gotten the last of it. I should get going to give master her medicine."

"Alright let's go. The soon chibi vampire is better the sooner I can annoy her." Naruto said happily.

The two of them walked to the cottage. Meanwhile the twins were watching every corner. They jumped at every shadow, even their own. They freaked at every sound. All the way till they got to their dorm room.

"You see sister, Naruto-sensei was just kidding." Fuuka said to her sister.

"I don't know. I've seen that look before, it's the look that you had when where trying to prank Kaede. But his was much more evil looking." Fumika said to her sister.

"Come on you worry wart. It's fine." They both walk in there room. When they closed the door they heard a snapping sound. They turned back to see that their door was rigged. They heard a bunch of funny sound. Like bell dings, rubber duck quacks, springs sounds. And a ball rolling. They followed the ball as it moved thru out the room. The set of sounds continued for a minute or so, but the ball rolled all around the top of the dorm room main room. It fall off at the end of the track and landed on a big box they just now notice was there. They heard the pop-goes-the-weasel melody and when it ended the top of the box opened and the twins saw a chibi Naruto... setting on a cannon the size of a big dog. Both of them had only the time to scream before the cannon fired.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Two small Lolita screams were heard thru out Mahora.

*BOOM*

Yellow smoke came out of the twin's dorm room.

"What was that?" Chachamaru asked indicating the screams.

"That would be the sweet sound of victory." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Um..."

"Well you see, the twins tried to prank me on my way to school today. So I set up a prank to get them back. And it sounds like they just got home." He said with a smile.

"..."

"It's best if you don't understand yet Chacha. But I'll teach you if you want." He offered.

"No thank you Naruto. Let's get home." She said.

_'What does it take to open her heart to me...? I'll get thro that shell she's wearing yet. Just you wait.'_

Back with the twins... the smoke tokes 3 minutes to clear. And when the smoke did clear the devastation to the room was a made clear. The walls were orange, the sofa, chairs, tables, T.V. and the beds were blue and black. But that wasn't the worse part/funny part. The funny part was that the twins were dressed the same way Naruto was when he was 12. A bright orange high collar jump suit, but it didn't stop there, each one of them had 3 black whisker marks on each check and their hair was dyed a shad of blond that they both knew all too well, and spiky to boot. _AND_ to add insult and salt to injury, they were a note on both of their new jump suits. It read

_Dear Fuuka and Fumika Namikaze. _

_This is your big brother Naruto. I hope you like your new look. Both of you look soooo cute. Like a pair of Lolita Naruto twins. Man back in my village everyone was afraid of that. _

_P.S. Except for the cloths the look is permanent until you prank me or I say so._

_P.P.S. Naruto Namikaze 1 Lolita Naruto twins 0_

Both of them looked at each other and blanked.

"You know what this means, right Fumika?"

"Yep I sure do Fuuka."

"PRANKS WAR GALORE!" They both yelled.

Back with Naruto and Chachamaru. They were talking, or again Naruto was talking and Chacha just listened.

"YOU YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER! TELL WHAT YOU SAW!" Both Naruto and Chacha could hear Eva

"I didn't see anything." Said a shaky voice

"YOU'RE LYING! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH YOU AND YOUR FATHER!"

"Oh good, it seems that master is awake."

"Yup, looks that way, but that might be bad for Negi, let's stop her before you have to clean Negi stains off the walls." Naruto said, almost, depressed like. She nodded. When they walked in Negi was saved by Naruto and Eva given the medicine she needed.

"Good night Negi." Naruto said.

"Good night Naruto." He said back.

Naruto walked back in and saw Eva playing one of her games.

"So... chibi vampire..." Eva had a tick mark. "... you're not going to kill Negi, riiight?"

"I already told you. No I won't, a girl just wants to have fun." She said in a, oh so sweet voice you know it's guilty.

"Good, I don't want to tell the dean his trust was misplaced in me. Just don't kill the kid or hurt him to bad. And don't hurt the students permanently and we're good. I'd hate to have to interfere with your fun." Naruto said teasingly.

"You're really not going to interfere?"

"As long as you don't scar the kid for life. This includes, but not limited to, reverse rape or reverse gangbang." Naruto said with a smile.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Oh but chibi vampire, if you kill me you can't on suck me anymore..."

"I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

"Well, you do have to pull back _some_ skin."

"Um master please come down before you break *glass breaks* yourself."

"Yeah, listen to Chacha, let's just all get along."

"I'm gunna suck you dry!"

"But if you do that you can't suck on me anymore. And I know how much you like to suck my *glass breaks*"

"Master please..."

"Yeah, like I said, with the 3 of us going at it we might destroy this place. I've been known to go at it for hours on end."

"I'll make you submit to me this time, and nothing you do can stop it."

"We've been over this, I'm the dominate one in this relationship."

"Not for long!"

More glass breaking and grunting sounds were heard. Takamichi and Shizuna were a little uneasy.

"I seem to have bad timing with him this week."

"Should we stop them?" A loud sound of tables breaking echoed when she asked that question.

"You really wanna get in between that?"

She blushed a bit.

"Sorry, bad wording." Takamichi said with a blush and rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's just tell the dean his unavailable." She answered.

They started walking away.

"Good idea. I just hope the house is still standing. I'd hate to have them room with another one of the students you know. I can only imagine what they might do to them." He said with a chuckle.

BOOOM

They both looked back to see a small mushroom cloud.

"Wow... maybe I should ask for some tips from Naruto?"

She smacked him upside the head.

_**TFK: Now than, I've gotten a few request to make Kyuubi a bar of the harem. That is up to you guys in the poll. But just maybe I'll have her go Yuri or Bi. Well good day urr night... and let this day be known... as the day Eva... was dominated...**_


	10. Red Moon Arc WE FIGHT

_**TFK: 10 is up. The harem is as follows**_

_**Kaede**_

_**Konoka**_

_**Setsuna**_

_**Eva**_

_**Chachamaru**_

_**Ku Fei**_

_**Mana**_

_**The following are the girls I can live without. It will be a blind sudden death poll**_

_**Chizuru...**_

_**Asuna ...**_

_**Kazumi ...**_

_**Haruna...**_

_**Chao...**_

_**Zazie...**_

_**Sayo ... **_

_**I've decided that depending on who loses they will receive a packed at least. Now I'm not sure if there will be 1, 2, or 3 girls from the poll that will make it. Only time will tell.**_

_**180 votes as of now maybe more. It's almost over in my view. After Kyoto it's over.**_

_**Some has asked to enter Kyuubi into the harem. I didn't think of that. But I'll consider it. If others ask as well. Now so far I've had a few people not to add at all and some say not bi. Other if not more say add and make her bi. So I'll say this, I'll decide on this one. And it will be made clear after the Kyoto trip. Alright with everyone?**_

_**On with the story.**_

_**(Break)**_

**Red Moon Arc part 3**

**We Fight!**

_**"You cannot defeat me little human! Give up and I'll make your loved ones death quick and painful. Earth style: Mega Rock slide!" **__A giant 4 tailed gorilla said to a man and soon after attacked. But this man was the first Tsuchikage. And he had family to protect._

_"You have killed many friends and many loved ones today beast, but this ends now. Sealing Jutsu: Five sess..._

Naruto woke up. _'Damn! Not again. I thought I was past this. Why am I seeing the past sins of the tailed beasts? And do I have to watch the last 5? _

Naruto and Eva eating breakfast together. They both had a truce. Never fight inside the house... again. Resort only. The reason being...

Eva shivered. "It's cold."

Naruto nodded. "Well..." Naruto turned to his right. "...if you didn't blow a hole in the house... maybe we wouldn't be cold." Naruto told her while eating his ramen.

She just gave him the glare of doom. "Well, if _you_ weren't being such an ass, maybe there wouldn't be a hole in the house." Eva was pissed.

Chacha was repairing the wall using what she could, but it would take some time just to get the materials needed.

"Well, are you skipping again today?" Naruto asked Eva.

"No, I own the brat, so I'll be going today." Eva said annoyed.

"Aww, isn't that cute. My cute little vampire has a crush on a boy... I should meet him."

Eva spat out her _juice_ "I DO NOT!" She said trying to strangle him.

"Oh? Then perhaps a girl then, you have been here for _15_ years... without the company of a man...sooooo" He said in a perverse way.

BAM! POW! WHACK!

Naruto was the proud owner of a black eye, a bump on the head, and a hand print on his face. "Was it something I said?"

Eva had many tick marks, mostly on her head and hand. "You. Shut. Up. Or I'll kill you!"

"You've been saying that since I got here. I don't think you'll be killing me anytime soon." He said with a smirk.

"Errrrrr!"

"Master, we will be late if we don't leave now." Chacha ended the tension. She really didn't want to rebuild the cottage from scratch. Naruto said he will pay for the supplies needed and will help her after class.

Eva nodded. "Let's go idiot."

"Eva don't talk to a teacher that way... what would Negi think?" Naruto said with mocked hurt in his voice.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT KID!" She was red with anger.

"So I was right... you do care about me." Naruto said wiping a fake tear out of his eyes.

Eva charged at him again trying to kill him but he just leaned on her forehead. She tried with all her might but could not get any closer. "Let's go chibi vampire. You too Chachachibi." Naruto put Chachazero on his head, picked up Eva by the waist and grabbed Chacha's arm. And in a yellow flash they were in the classroom, luckily no one was they yet so it didn't matter.

"How long were you able to do that!" She pointed her finger accusingly.

"Since before Negi got here." He said quietly.

"..."

"..."

"Master?"

"YOU...YOU...YOU ASSHOLE!" She again attempted to strangle him. Naruto let her. "I'll let you strangle me for a while. All that pent up sexual tension is bad for your health." He said with a grin.

CHOKE

"DAMN YOU!"

Now the strangling was hurting him a bit. But all he did was pick her up by the collar of her shirt. He just let he dangle there for a moment before she calmed down.

"Now I'm going out for a few I need to talk to the dean." _'And hopefully he's alone. That tan guy is really starting to piss me off.'_ He added in his head.

"Bastard." Eva mumbled as he left.

"Oh Eva, how you wound me so."

_"Oh I'll wound you alright."_ She said in her head.

In less than an hour Naruto had his talk with the dean, nothing important. He got back right before Negi did. Setting down Chachachibi on his head, Naruto began to fake read a text book, and really read his new book. The first one he wrote. He had no idea what to call it yet, he was thinking Foxy Foxy Desires: Going back to School. He had the plot line down, but it still needed the smut.

"_What is that?" _Chachazero whispered_._

_"This is my new book that I'm writing."_ He whispered back

_"Really?" _

_"Yep, want to be in it? I need more female based charters and I really don't want to spy on these girls."_He asked.

_"Sure I don't mind. Will it have blood?"_

_"Not this book no, but maybe in later ones."_

_"Cool, I'm in."_

_"Cool, I'll make you a charter as soon as I can and I'll even have her have a giant butcher knife."_

_"Alright!"_ She almost yelled.

Naruto had a shiver go down his spine. He looked around. Who was giving him the eye? His eyes landed on that same girl. Zazie Rainyday. Her last name is a little depressing.

_'That's creepy. That's the second time she's been giving me the eye. And she's not turning around at all. Normally these girls look away when I look at them.'_ They both continued to have their little staring contest. Then Naruto noticed two figures in the back with hoods and he smirked. Turning away for a bit. "Fuuka... Fumika... you know there's no hood allow when class starts... riiight?" He gave them his trickster smile.

They gave him an evil glare. And removed their hoods. The entire class stopped talking and looked at Fuuka and Fumika. They each had whisker marks on their checks and had a shade of blond hair and their heads. Spiky too. Many of them started laughing

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR/FACE!"

"We will get our revenge sensei!" Yelled Fuuka.

"Just you what, before the end of the day you'll be bowing to us!" Finished Fumika.

"Oh I doubt it. Everyone back where I come from said the same thing. But none of them managed to get me. I was just too good for them." He said looking them in the eye.

"Just watch sensei! We'll get you!" They both said.

"I look forward to your attempts." He said smiling. He turned back to Zazie back she wasn't looking at him anymore.

Everyone clam down when Negi came in. Well as calm as they get. He was a little shocked that the twins had a new hairdo. But thought nothing of it. Naruto saw that Negi was thinking about something, and then he saw Eva in the back.

"UUWAAAAAH! EVANGELINE!" Negi started to talk incoherently.

Naruto looked at the kid. _'How can these guys expect to have kids do this kind of thing? Sure it's chibi vampire, but this kid has no combat __experience__. At least when we got out of the academy they gave us a teacher to teach us further. What's up with this screwed up system? At this rate, only the best of students will live if they face a treat even half of what chibi vampire gives Negi.'_ Naruto ended his mental rant.

A little time past as Negi went on with today's lesson. All of them were doing their assignments and Naruto was walking around in case any of them needed help. Naruto had left Chachazero on his desk facing the class room. As if to say 'I'm always watching you'. A little unnerving. Naruto was reading his new book, or the rough draft of it when he notice that one of his blond little sisters kept looking at his direction.

_'Hum. One of my cute little sisters kept looking at me? That or, they have planed anther prank. Let's see.'_ Naruto looked around the room very discreetly. Then he looked up. _'Very nice... 5 pies. 1 in front, 1 behind 1 to each side and 1 on top. Even if you dodge 1 or 2 the rest might get you still. That might have worked on Negi or someone else. But not me, now how can _I_ use this to my advantage? Should I spring the trap? Yep but she might get mad, all well, all's fair in love and war... and prank war.'_

Naruto smiled a little and stepped on the trip wire on purpose. Not that anyone else new about that part. When Naruto stepped on the wire 5 spring sounds were heard. Naruto flicked an eraser, threw his book to his right, flicked his slipper in front of him, spin to grab the pie on his left, crouched down to dodge the pie from behind and used the pie he caught to catch the pie that came from the roof. Then a splat sound was heard to signify that the pie Naruto dodged had landed. Now in case you're wondering, 'Why did Naruto flick an eraser'? I'll tell you why. He flicked his eraser to get someone's attention. That someone was little Eva or chibi vampire. When the eraser hit her head she looked up annoyed and ready to kill. But she didn't see the pie... and... it hit her in the face... yep I'm evil.

"..."

"..."

Everyone was quiet. Very quiet.

"Well, girls, I have to say that was a good try. But not good enough. Please try again later." Naruto said with a smile. Not noticing that he could see his own breath. Eva on the other face was... well you can't tell yet because the pie is still on her face. Everyone was looking at her with high amounts of caution. The pie was slowly coming off. Negi about to have a panic attack. When the pie slowly but surely slid down her face. She had an expression that... well, only a very good ninja could figure out. On the outside, she looked calm. On the inside. She was debating on whether or not to kill every person in this room. Or just kill Naruto, because she knew it was his fault. She stud up. Everyone was waiting for a reaction. Like charge Naruto in an attempt to kill.

"Sensei... "

"Um... Yes Evangeline?" Negi was scared of her in a whole new level right now.

"I'm going to wash my face... I'll be right back..."

"Of course..." He said shakily.

When the door closed behind her... everyone let out a breath.

"Now that we all avoided death, I'm going to say I'm going to... _discipline_... the ones responsible. So no worries Negi." Naruto had a _nice_ smile on his face. The twins were frozen right now.

_**(Flash Forward I.T. class)**_

Naruto was waiting for the rest of the class to come. He notices that Mana and Setsuna were giving him a glare of DOOM special.

_'Oh that's right... I forgot about that.'_ Naruto said while hitting the palm of his hand with his fist. _'I should say I'm sorry... I mean, I did dye there school cloths orange. I thought they'd got over that. The dye came out anyway. I think it's a warrior pride thing.' _Naruto remembered the prank he played on the two girls the other day. He looked and it seemed that everyone was here. And Naruto knew that it was Eva's first day here at his _P.E._ class. _'Hehe, chibi vampire has no idea what's in store for her.'_ Naruto had an evil sparkle in his eyes.

"Now then... class... today's the last day we do the light workout. And next week we'll something more... straining." Naruto said like this workout was nothing at all.

Everyone had despair marks all over their body. Except for Eva and Chacha. Chacha because she doesn't show emotion and Eva because she has no idea what she's in store for.

"Now then, the normal rounds. 25 laps around the yard and then after that, 50 pushups, 50 jumping jack, 50 setups, and repeat it 5 times, now being that it's the last day for this light workout. Another prize is in order..." He let the statement hang for a bit. Some of the girls looked happy, other's giggled, and some blushed. And very few didn't care. Or... looked like they didn't care. "Now then, this time it's a picture of... Negi swimming or me swimming... shirtless."

"Ahhh!" All the girls gasp at such a prize. Well, most of them.

"What an idiot." Eva said under her breath.

"Now then... get to it. GO!" All of the students started running. Almost... Eva was staring right where she was... and Chacha right next to her. "Chibi vampire... why aren't you running? Chachamaru I get... there's no point to run for her but with your weak and fragile bones you need the workout."

"I never have to run in this class. I'm excused from it." She stated plainly.

"Hummm... how bout no... Get moving."

Tick mark. "Errrrrrrrrrr! Don't to me like that!"

"Alright, a compromise. If you start running right now..." Naruto brought out a small bottle. "I won't pore pink hair dye in her hair tonight." He said with a smile.

Eva was repulsed. Her heir... pink?

"Or I can pore orange hair dye in your hair instead."

"Y-you wouldn't dare..." She point at him accusingly.

Naruto popped open the lip. "Wouldn't I?"

Eva ran far faster and did her exorcise far faster than anyone else. Naruto smiled. He got her again. Man she's so easy to tease.

"Although I'll never tell her it's just pink lemonade." He drank the bottle's contents. Naruto watched the class run, and do their requiored push up, set ups, and jumping jacks. Naruto smiled. By his standards, all of them would get A's and B's. And by the schools standers all A+'s. He told the dean what they all do each class and he was amazed that _all_ of them could finish. Sure some of them could with some difficulty. But some like Nodoka, his grand-daughter and some others made him question how Naruto did it.

"Like I'll tell him how to encourage these girls. He might tell me to knock it off... or not." The class period ended and most of the girls were out of it, like always. He was proud of them, all of them. Even Eva who was acting like a dead dog with her tongue hanging out. "Good job all of you. I'm proud of each and every one of you. One year worth of this and any of you can give Olympic athletes a run for there money." He said with his Namikaze grin. All of them were still breathing hard. _'That sounded a little wrong.'_ "Now then the winner of today's challenge is... drum roll please." Zazie started beating on the drums... again.

"..."

"..."

Drums still beating.

"Get it over with already!" Asuna yelled with the last of her strength.

"Party pooper." Naruto muttered under his breath. "Is Zazie Rainyday." He said happily. There was a snapping of fingers by someone in the back but no one knew who. Zazie looked shocked. No really you could tell... her face hasn't changed. That's how you tell. This is Zazie were talking about here, only the best can read her... on with the story. There were few claps due to all of them being nearly dead. "So... Zazie... which one you want?" Naruto said holding each one up in his hands.

"..." She point to his.

"Ah... good choice. Will that's all for today. Class dismissed." Naruto said with a smile. Naruto watched as Zazie held onto his picture. He smiled.

_'Looks like someone has a crush on me...'_

POW

Naruto was nursing the new lump on his head.

"Don't be stupid." The culprit was Eva.

"What was that for? I didn't do anything..."_'Yet.'_ He added in his head.

"I saw that look on your face." She pointed towards him.

"Aw how cute. Chibi vampire is jealous of..."

POW

Naruto had another lump.

"Don't be stupid. Let's go Chachamaru."

"Yes master." Chacha followed Eva to the locker room.

"That hurt..."

**"Well, I can't say you didn't deserve it."**

"Hey Kyuubi. You've been quite for a while. What's up?"

**"Just recovering my power. You toke most of it over the last 10,000 years and now I know why you're so weak."**

"!"

**"Yes I figured it out. Your body is getting use to my power that seeped into your it, to composite, the seal that's still on your gut sealed your power, like some power up's you have. In time your power will return to you. For now, your power is around high kage. No higher no lower. But that's not all."**

"Hum? What else is there?"

**"Remember when that doll..."**

"Chachazero..."

**"Hum?'**

"Her name is Chachazero. Not 'that doll'." He said annoyed.

**"Kit, your power to make friends out of enemies never ceases to amaze me."**

"She's not the enemy."

**"Whatever back to the point. Chachazero said that Eva was sealed by the 1000 master. Negi's father. Remember?"**

"Yes, I remember."

**"Well, when you first came here you destroyed that seal. Or so Eva and I thought, thou separately of course."**

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming up."

**"But... that's not entirely true. The seal saw you as the greater threat so it attached itself to you. But this is only temporary. It was meant to hold a being of Eva's power and a little greater. And her MAX power will give the 6 tails a run for his money. But that power is far off for now. She won't be that strong for a little while."**

"What? Eva's as strong as the 6 tails?"

**"No, she can beat the 5 tails with difficultly, but not the 6. **_**That**_** is where her power stops."**_**'And where yours begins.'**_She said the last part to herself. Naruto didn't need to know about the little card in her skirt. Not that she thought Naruto wouldn't mine searching for said card**. "But back to the discussion at hand. In about 2-3 weeks time the seal will be destroyed and most of your power will be unsealed. Until then, you have no power up's aside from my own... and you don't want to use them. But you still have that Sharingan that Itachi gave you."**

"The power up's from you... they come from my hate... don't they."

**"Yes, and the more you use angry and hate as your weapon. Not only will you lose yourself to my darkness, but the more you become like your ex-best friend Sasuke. A homo-emo."**

Naruto chuckled a bit.

_**(AN anyone who challenges my clam that Sasuke is a homo-emo then they need to read the manga.)**_

"Will, that'll do for now. High power kage should be enough to protect all of my students." Naruto had been walking the whole time and didn't notice that one student had followed him. He turned around. "Zazie if you want to talk to me, all you have to do is ask... or at least approach me." Naruto said to the quiet girl.

"..." The girl came out of her hiding spot.

"So what's on your mind?"

"..."

"I see." Naruto had a thinking pose. "You know, a prank or two might cheer you up."

"..."

"Humm... how can I cheer you up? That picture you one is not an eyesore is it?" He asked her a little of his man pride hangs in the balance.

"..."

"Oh that's good. I was hoping you liked it."

"..."

"Don't worry, I'm not putting the moves on you..."

"..."

"Officially..." He said with a smirk.

"..."

"It was good talking to you Zazie." He started to walk.

"Sensei..."

He turned around and looked at her. "Yes?" He asked with a smile.

"Thank you." She smile... a real smile... a really real smile... and it was cute.

"No problem. If you talk more people will get to hear your lovely voice. I'll see you at class, Zazie."

"Bye..."

Naruto saw her blush a little. _'Yeah... I still got it.'_ He said to himself.

**"Kit, you're a menace to the female race."**

"Based on the smile and blushes I can get out of these girls they and I would have to disagree." He said back.

Naruto decided to look for chibi vampire, and her maid Chachamaru. She does look good in it by the way. He located her power, as he calls it, on the roof of the academy. Maybe she wanted to fly off the building? But none the less he ran at full speed there. Naruto got there and was looking at them from not that high above them. He listened to them talk.

"Is something wrong Chachamaru?"

"Um... That is... I am sorry master, but Negi-sensei already has a partner." Naruto heard Chachamaru tell Eva about Negi's partner. He wasn't surprised.

"What?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS! WHO IS THE PARTNER!" Eva yelled at the top of her lunges.

"The partner is Asuna."

"Hah, so he got the gorilla for a partner? Well then, we shouldn't have a problem. The only real problem is if Naruto intervenes. I can't beat him, even at full power."

"You know. I'm a little surprised that you didn't notice me." Naruto made his presence know.

"WHAAA! How long have you've been there!" Eva yelled at him.

"Since Chacha told you about Asuna."

"Errrrr."

"Now, now, don't blow a gasket." He said smugly.

"Damn you."

"Master please come down from there."

"Eva, I have something I want to ask you."

Eva looked at Naruto. He must be serious to call her by her name and NOT chibi vampire. "What is it?"

"Why haven't you left yet? Leave the academy and live out your life."

"Because I can't idiot."

"BS, Kyuubi told me about the seal that kept you here. You could have left the day I first woke up, but didn't. Why?"

Eva turned around, refusing to answer.

"Fine, I won't pry any further than this. But remember what I said, follow that and I won't bud in your little party." Naruto left in a yellow flash. He still needed to meet someone.

Eva had a faraway look on her face. "Because I don't want to..." She answer Naruto's question.

_**(Coffee shop)**_

Naruto made it to his meeting with the student that saw Negi go awall and leave via stick out the 3rd story window.

"Your late sensei." The girl looked a little annoyed.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life." He said in a very Kakashi like manner.

"What does that even mean?" She asked.

"One day some will get it like I did." He said to himself.

"You say something sensei?"

"No nothing, well, now I'm going to finish what I started the other day, so listen well..." Naruto put up a genjutsu. The student felt energy be placed around them. She looked around curiously. Naruto raised an eyebrow. _'She can since that?'_ "... now where was I, oh yeah about Negi... are you going to tell anyone?"

"What no! I'll never do anything to harm Negi-sensei! I'll do anything to help him!"

"Anything?" Naruto had an evil Idea.

"Yes anything."

"Then tonight, when the lights go out..."

Naruto told her what to do. In a span of 15 minutes he told her is plan.

"Now, unless they ask you don't tell them the truth about how you know about magic. Just say you over heard some conversations and saw them attack Chachamaru alright?"

"Why keep the fact that you know about magic a secret from Negi-sensei Naruto-sensei?"

"That's for me to know. I don't want anyone knowing about me yet. I'll tell you Negi and everyone else my story when the time comes." He said to her in a serious tone.

"Very well..."

"One more thing, you may tell them if they ask you tomorrow, alright. Just don't tell them anything about me that you know or figured out. Okay?"

"Yes sensei. Now, 1 more thing. How do I get this... pactio, with Negi-sensei? You said Asuna had one?"

"Oh want one do we?"

She nodded.

"Well, it's quiet easy. You need to kiss Negi..." She was shocked but happy. "On the lips..."

THUMP

She passed out with a nose bleed. After said nose bleed pasted. She had regained her senses and realized something. Asuna had a pactio. "WHAT ASUNA..."

"No, from what I know it's not a real one. So it's alright, she didn't kiss him on the lips. More like on his forehead. Like a sister would." He tried to calm her down. 'Anyway, follow what I said and you'll be in Negi's life... more than you would have with this info. Understand?"

"Yes sensei." She bowed a little.

Naruto got up was walking away. He released the genjutsu and moved on. H had a show to watch tonight after all. "Oh and one more thing..." He said stopping to turn to the girl. She turned back to look at him as well. "... Good luck Ayaka." He said smiling to her.

She just bowed and left. Naruto smiled and left... oh Eva is gonna be pissed tomorrow. But he didn't care. Eva needs a little surprise every now and then. Naruto just waited for the sun to go down.

"Hey Kyuubi. I have a question to ask."

**"Yes."**

"Do you really think that th..."

**"Finish that sentence and I'll sentence you to a life time of reading yoai! I'm sick and tired you saying that! Yes they'll still accept you, you moron! Did you fall on your head when you were a baby? This isn't like you. You never use to worry about people finding out about me so why now!"**

"I don't know..." Naruto had a sad look on his face. "...I mean back then, when I was still a ninja in the Leaf village pretty much everyone knew or at least had a clue. And they ether hated me or accepted me. But I had a few people that like me."

**"Some more than others."** Kyuubi added.

"But here, now, no one knows about you. I doubt even the dean knows about you. When they find out. It's only a matter of time. What if he asks me to leave, what if everyone else hates me? What if..." Kyuubi decided to shut him up. With a kick. "Ouch!"

**"Kit your getting on my nerves. These people are more understanding, remember that little cave a while back. They still cared for you even finding out about me. Now this conversation is over. And if you bring this up again you'll suffer the pain yoai."** Kyuubi cut the link.

Naruto just shuttered.

_**(Inside Naruto's mind)**_

**"The kit is never like this. What wrong with him?"**

**_"Worried about a mortal? How pathetic!"_**

**"Show yourself. No one may trespass on my territory!"**

_**"You say this is yours... and yet you have no control here..."**_

**"I said show yourself!" **Kyuubi was getting angry and defensive.

_**"No... I'll come out and play when the time is right..." **_The voice and its presents were gone... as soon as it came.

**"What was that? It's it... no it can't be... it was sealed..."**

_**(Back with Naruto outside)**_

_"Maybe Kyuubi's right. I have been worrying about what might they think of me if they found out about Kyuubi. I just... hope that they'll accept me... I don't think I can handle it if they couldn't. Because if they can't... no one will."_ Naruto notice the lights went dead and a power source was growing. _'That must be chibi vampire. So it begins.'_ Naruto noticed Ayaka running to the bridge, he saw Negi there earlier today and summed that he'll run there, and if not he'll _help_ Ayaka get to where ever the kid was. Anyway, Naruto found Negi, and he was running to the baths.

_'Now why would he go there? Negi... you... you... you make me so proud.'_ Naruto wiped away a fake tear. _'Wanting to look at young naked girls even at a time like this.'_ Naruto was proud of the kid.

He ran in the bath house and Naruto followed. The kid looked ready to fight the 5th great Ninja war. But that's not the point right now. Even though he might just do that tonight. What he saw... he need to plug his nose. For you see Naruto found out something interesting about Eva today. She has a maid fetish. And 1 nose bleed later Naruto was back in action. And by back in action I mean writing notes for his new series of books.

"Evangeline! I'm here! Let Makie go!" Negi yelled.

"I'm right here little boy. Where's your partner? Did you come here all by yourself? What admirable courage." Setting on top of a little roof thingy in the bath house was not so chibi Eva. You can tell by the D cup breast she now has. On her left was Maid Makie, a on her right was Maid Ako. Directly behind her was Maid Chachamaru, behind her on her right was Maid Yuuna, and last but not least behind Eva on her left was Maid Akira. "I must say... you're a foolish little boy, and soon, you'll be just like these girls here. Forever my slave."

"You your evil!" Negi said determinedly.

Eva smirked.

"Who are you?"

Both Naruto and Eva fell. Eva got back up and poof, she was back to being chibi vampire.

"IT'S ME YOU IDIOT!"

"AHH!"

"The other day we had an unfortunate distraction. But tonight I've come to close the deal... and bleed you dry."

_"When she says' close the deal', is she purposing to him? I'll ask later."_

"Go, my servants." Eva snapped her figures and her marry maids jumped to Negi.

"Understood master."

"Let's get these cloths off!" The 4 of them yelled. Although not any different than normal.

_'Now now Chibi vampire. What did I say about reverse gangbang?'_ He said in his head.

"Make sure he regrets coming here alone."

Negi thru something in the air. "France Excalmatio!" And in a blank of an eye Ako and Akira were not without cotton. Negi got away from the one were intended to make him a man and did his next chant. "Nefura Hypnotia!" Whatever Negi did both of them fell asleep.

"Not bad kid. But now it's time for the main event. Chachamaru."

"Yes master." Chachamaru charged Negi.

_'I can see her panties... naughty naughty chibi vampire.'_

"Slash apart my foe! 17 spirits of ice!"

_'She's holding back...'_

"Chew on this! Magic Barrage: 17 arrows or ice!"

Negi was blasted out of the bath house from the top story. Naruto was thinking about saving him but quickly decided agents it. He fell in a bottomless pit and he recovered. Naruto had faith that he would too... and he did. Negi was now riding his staff. Naruto then jumped down to heal the two girls he left behind.

"Well girls, sorry about that." Naruto moved closer. "And sorry about you being naked, but the good news you'll never know any of this happened." Purify." In a flash of light they looked normal. Or as normal as any of class 3-A gets. "Well kid let's see how you do now."

Naruto ran fast to catch up. He found them just as Negi pulled something out.

_'Is that a one of those gun thingies?'_

Negi turned around and shot all of the ice arrows that followed.

_'Nice aim under presser.'_

"A magic gun? Those are pretty rare." Eva seemed a little surprised.

"Negi-sensei collet antiques. It's seems he intends to use them agents you master."

"It doesn't matter. Although, a full outfit of antiques is nothing to laugh at. I've got an idea... I'll strip him of most of them..." She said with an evil glee.

_'Dose she mean his cloths?'_ Naruto had to stiff a perverted giggle. Out of nowhere he busted out some popcorn. "What some Chachazero?"

"No thanks, just what to watch master kick some ass. Too bad she didn't need me." Said the psycho doll on top of his head.

"I wouldn't think that she didn't _need_ you. More over I think it was she just doesn't what you to get hurt."

"I can't get hurt."

"Yes you can. Remember when you said she always came back for you. I think she can bare the thought of losing you. Although I think she'd rather die than admit it." He told her.

"..."

"Let's just keep watching, something good is bond to hap... oh would you look at that." Naruto saw Yuuna and Makie on a lamp post, then Makie using her gymnastics rope like thing. _**(AN I honestly don't know what it's called.)**_ She got on Negi's staff.

_'Nice moves, now what will you do now Negi?'_

"Negi let's play!" She attempted to kick him giving him and Naruto a good view of her panties.

_'I don't know if I should feel sorry for him or asked him for tips. Maybe it's just the cute little boy phase their all going thru right now. But if her even needs help... I'm always here hehehe.'_

"Got cha!"

Makie did 2 kicks. And she knocked his gun out of his hands. Naruto also saw Yuuna with a basket ball.

_'Considering what they did to those high schoolers a while back this doesn't surprise me.'_

"Don't hog him all to yourself Makie!"

Yuuna launched the basket ball. Not thro launched. And it hit both Negi and Makie. Naruto saw a flag ahead of Negi. Negi let Makie get entangled in the flag while he dodges it. Makie fell off the staff and landed on her head. She landed on Yuuna's head as well. There gonna fell that one tomorrow. Negi dropped down to them.

"Makie, Yuuna are you both alright!"

Both didn't answer.

_'Well, he cares about them. That's something.' _Naruto thought as he grabbed Negi's magic gun. Intending to return it to him later.

"HAHAHA! This boy is really something. Who would have thought that he'd last this long." Eva laughed at Negi's current situation.

_**(With Asuna)**_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU PERVY ERMINE!"

"Quiet big sister, you'll wake up sister Konoka."

"Just say it. What happened?"

"Somehow Evangeline got all of her powers back. And big brother Negi went to face her on his own." Kamo said panicked.

"That stubborn idiot! I told him not to go at it alone! Let's go before that idiotic teacher of mine get's himself killed." They left as fast as they could.

_**(Back with Negi)**_

Naruto had just finished Purifying Yuuna and Makie. And used shadow clones to take them home, same with Ako and Akira.

"ICE EXPLOSTION!" Eva yelled.

Negi managed to block it if only barley. Negi was being pushed to his limits.

_'If this all the kids got I'm glad that then I'm glad I convinced the dean to let Eva play around with him. He defiantly needs the training.'_

"HAHAHAHA! What's the matter? All you're doing is running! What? Not enough time to chant your spells?" Eva taunted. As she started to chant another spell as Negi full throttled it to the bridge.

"Frozen Earth!"

Ice spikes came for the ground and made Negi lose control and crush land.

"Hump! I see... This bridge was made on the very edge of the academy district. You thought you could escape by leaving the academy? I must say, that's a pretty pathetic plan you came up with Negi." Eva and Chacha landed near Negi's down form. Negi looked up still defiant. "This is checkmate..." She got closer. "...too bad."

Just than a seal appeared on the ground that both of them were on. Lights came from the ground and bind Eva and Chacha.

_'Not bad Negi, not bad at all.'_

"Yes! I got you now Evangeline!" Negi was really happy about his achievement. Eva sweat drop. "You won't be able to move anymore now Evangeline. Now be a good girl and give up. And please don't do anymore evil things." Negi told Eva.

_'Now getting Eva to be a good girl? Now _that_ I want to see. If you manage that kid you'll have my undying respect. Although I don't think it's over yet.'_ "What do you think so far Chachazero?"

"I really wish master let me play with her. I wanted to see blood."

"You still might. It's not over till Negi is a prune or Eva decides to go back to class."

"I hope he becomes a prune." Zero said.

"Yeah, yeah we all know that."

"That wasn't bad little boy. I'm impressed. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Why are you laughing Evangeline? You should know that once you're trapped it's really hard to get out!" Negi said a little censured.

"That is true. And under normal circumstances you'd win. But... Chachamaru..." Eva looked at Chacha.

"Yes, master... executing field dissolution program. I'm sorry Negi-sensei." Chachamaru sounded sad but it was normal for her to speak like that.

"WHAT!"

"I've suffered for 15 years in this middle school prison. Do you really think that I didn't plan for traps such as this?" The bindings were breaking as she was talking and they broke when she finished. "That's how it is?" The spell was broken.

"I can see her panties again." Naruto said to no one but himself.

"You know I'm going to have to tell master about you sneaking a peek riiight?" Zero made her presents known again.

_'Crap I forgot about her.'_ "In my defense her dress attire doesn't help." He said to her.

"True. But if you kill something the size of a deer or bigger I'll let it slip my mind. But make it bloody, kay?"

"Done." He lifted a finger so they could shake on it.

Turning back to the fight, soon to be beat down, Chachamaru had just grabbed Negi staff.

"Hump... it's _that man's_ staff." Eva walked to the edge of the bridge and tossed it over the side.

"UWAAAAN, that's mean, that staff was my most treasured possession it was given to me by my father!" Negi had tears in his eyes and started complaining. This got on Eva's and Naruto's nerves.

"That kid is still just ten years old. But I can understand the staff thing. If someone tossed my father's gift to me I'd be postal, not whiny."

"Kid's nothing like his father." Zero who by the way, always that creepy smile.

"He shouldn't complain in a fight. Had Eva really wanted to kill him and suck him dry he'd be laying on the bridge died and her leaving. But I still have a feeling..."

Eva slapped Negi. Which he needed in Naruto's opinion. "Real men don't pick fights and then cry about them later!" She yelled. Naruto nodded. He never picked a fight and then wined if he lost when he was younger. Just got up and moved on. "Are you prepared to admit you'd lost to me already! Your father would have just laughed at something like this and moved on!" Eva started to move again. "But still... you did well boya..." Naruto almost fell over. "Reckless coming here all by yourself. Well then... I'll just be draining you of your blood now... if you don't mind." Eva's fangs were in full Lolita mode.

"Um... master, Negi-sensei is still only 10 years old... please don't do anything too terrible to him." This surprised Naruto a bit. She spoke out.

"Don't worry... I already told _him_ I wouldn't kill the brat... for you see this boya is too interesting to kill... yet."

"HEY! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Everyone looked at the new comer.

"About time..." Naruto said wondering when this kid's partner would show up.

"So... boya's pet monkey made it... stop her."

"Yes..." Chachamaru charged Asuna.

"Ready Kamo!"

"You know it red... that cyber babe won't know what hit her!" Kamo was thrown. "ERMINE FLASH!" A bright light blinded Chachamaru.

"Sorry Chachamaru." Asuna pushed past her.

"She's coming for me. WHAT MAKE YOU THING YOU CAN TO ANYTHING TO ME YOU MON..."

ASUNA KICK

"Does every girl at this school like to show off their panties?"

"No... I don't think so, but it makes it that much funnier when you get an eye full." Zero said with a chuckle.

"This is imposable! How could you... what? Now where did they go?"

_**(With Negi in Hiding)**_

"Master your nose is bleeding..."

"Never mind that find them!" Eva and Chachamaru were talking in the back.

"Oh Negi-sensei..." Ayaka was now on the scene. Hugging Negi..._very_... close to her chest.

"Um... class president? What are you doing here?"

"AYAKA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Oh Negi-sensei. I saw you being chased by something and I ran as fast as I could to help you." She said with a few tears in her eyes.

Kamo had a sparkle in his eye. "You really want to help big sister?" Kamo spoke up. Witch to everyone surprise did not freak her out.

"Ayaka, are you alright? You didn't freak out?"

"I saw you and that Ermine talking when you were running to this bridge."

Everyone nodded. "We can talk later we have a vampire to beat." Kamo spoke up again. Kamo made the pactio circle. "Now than, Asuna agreed to be your partner bro, but since Ayaka is here too we can have two for the price of 1 what a sweet deal. Now then Ayaka, all you have to do is give big brother Negi a smooch on the lips." Not a surprise to Asuna, Ayaka pushed her aside and got in the circle. And on top of that... she had a small amount of blood coming out of her nose.

_**(Back with Eva)**_

Naruto had jumped down to talk with her. "So chibi vampire, what do you think of Negi's skills so far?"

"Nothing compared to his father. He's just a brat that got a boat load of magical energy and no way to harness its full power." She said annoyed.

"I was the same way. I had Jonin level chakra in the academy and no way to control it. But with time and training I was able to harness its power. I'm sure Negi can do the same. Now they're about to come out. Have fun... and remember what I said. No killing chibi vampire." In a yellow flash he was gone and Negi and co came out.

"! What the hell is she doing here!" Eva said pointing at Asuna's rival Ayaka.

"She followed me here." Asuna said embarrassed.

"Hump. So you got yourself anther partner have you? It doesn't matter, raise a whole army of partners your still no match for me! Let's get this over with!"

It was a standoff. Eva and Chacha and one side. Negi, Asuna, and Ayaka on the other.

"Now, let's resume... I want you to forget the fact I'm your student and come at me with all you got... Negi Springfield." She challenged.

"Agreed..." The challenge was accepted.

"Now the real fight begins." Naruto said to himself.

"Activate contracts for 90 seconds for the disciple of Negi, Asuna Kagurazaka and Ayaka Yukihiro!"

Ayaka and Asuna charged, and Chachamaru charged them as well. Asuna block Cha-cha's first punch, and went for a head flick. Chachamaru also went for a head flick but was stopped by Ayaka. When Asuna's head flick landed Chacha lost her balance for a second and Ayaka tossed her.

"Thanks' Ayaka."

"No problem I'll even work with you Asuna if it means I can help Negi-sensei."

Asuna sweat drop and face palmed _'Of course.'_

"What a cute little wand you got there. Chew on this! 17 arrows of ice!" Eva fired her attack.

"17 arrows of lighting!" Negi fired back.

"Oh you can use lighting as well to bad your too slow with your incantation for it to be any real danger. 29 arrows of darkness!"

"29 arrows of light!"

"Hahaha! You're doing good boya..."

Eva was truly having fun. Naruto was impressed. Even though it is taking its toll on him. He's matching her arrow for arrow. Magic spell for magic spell. He only knew the element aspect of it so he couldn't tell how was winning but he assuming Eva because she wasn't tired at all. Negi then started to chant a spell that he hasn't used yet. Eva then did the same.

"This should be interesting. What's chibi vampire up to?"

"She's using one of her favorite magic spells. That boy is toast." Zero informed him

"I wouldn't count the kid out just yet." Naruto told Zero.

"BLIZZERED OF DARKNESS!"

"THUNDER TEMPUST!"

Both Negi and Eva's attack hit each other. It was a deadlock at first but soon Eva was getting the upper hand. Forcing Negi's Thunder Tempest attack back at him. He was losing ground and losing the fight.

_'He's stronger than I thought.'_ Eva said in her mind as she was holding up with little difficultly.

_'No... She's overpowering me... I can't lose... I won't lose.'_"I won't lose Evangeline!"

"!"

"ACHOO!"

_'What!'_ Was the last thing that went thru her mind before Negi's attack hit her.

A bright flash stopped Cha-cha's fight with Asuna and Ayaka.

"Negi?"

"Negi-sensei?"

"Master?"

When the smoke cleared... Eva was naked... And Naruto had a hard time to suppress a nose bleed.

"! That's it!" he almost yelled.

"What's it?" Zero asked not talking her eyes off the fight.

"I just thought of something for my book... the strip sneeze." He wrote it down. "Man, now I really know how pervy sage felt. This kid is a gold mine, just like I was with pervy sage." He looked back at the fight. And he knew it was about to end.

"Just what I'd expect from _that man's_ son. But don't misunderstand me Negi. This isn't over... I still have plenty of weapons under my belt." She stated.

_'What belt.'_ Was Naruto's only thought. "So far you passed all my tests Negi, if only barley. But now... let's see if you pass my most important one. Fail this one... and you fail all the others." Naruto stepped hard with his right foot twice on the ground. It was to activate the seal that kept her here. Well, it was only going to drain her powers for a time. "Sorry Eva... I need to see what he is going to do. Worst comes to worse, I'll save you myself." He said to himself.

"Master please come down now!" Chacha yelled.

"What!"

"The blackout is ending 7 minutes and 27 seconds earlier than expected." She saw all the lights come back on.

"KYAAAAAH!" Eva was screaming as if in pain. _'What happened? That seal no longer affects me... unless... he said that he wouldn't interfere... he... betrayed me? He... he...'_ It was too painful to finish her train of thought.

"EVANGELINE!" Naruto smiled. He knew he would pass. When he saw Negi jump over the railing to save chibi vampire, he was happy. _'Sorry chibi vampire... I'll take you somewhere nice as an I'm sorry later on.'_

"You're a fool... you have no staff remember? You're going to drown just like me..." Eva stated to a Negi who was trying to save her. "Oh there you are... what a surprise... it's been a long time..."

Naruto saw the tear in her eye. _'It is... does she think I tried to kill her? Oh man I should have thought this one all the way thru. Not just 1 or 2 steps. I hope she'll forgive me.'_

"You lie..." Eva continued to fall to her death.

Then a slapping sound echoed. Negi pulled up and recalled his staff. Right as she was about to enter the water.

"Negi!/Negi-sensei!" Asuna and Ayaka said relieved.

"Master... Negi-sensei..." Chachamaru sounded a little relieved.

Naruto left hearing them argue... like children... like the childhood he was denied. He smiled. "Well Negi... you will be a fine man... one day. Let's go Chachachibi" Naruto said and then was gone in a yellow flash.

_**(At the cottage)**_

Naruto was waiting for Eva and Chacha to get back. The door opened to a neutral Chacha and a pissed off Eva.

"YOU!"

"Me?" Naruto sounded innocent.

"YES YOU! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T INTERFERE WITH MY FIGHT! SO WHAT THE HELL!" Eva yelled.

"I didn't interfere with your fight. Chachamaru, did you see me interfere with chibi vampire's fight?"

"No sensei I did not."

"THEN HOW IN THE HELL DID MY POWERS GET SEALED TEMPORALLY! I DIDN'T GET BACK A DROP OF POWER TILL I GOT HOME!"

"You know... I saw your panties at least 3 times... and saw you naked." He said with a goofy grin.

"Errrrrrr! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE MINE! THESE NO ESCAPING ME THIS TIME!"

"Hey chibi vampire get off me. I'm not in the mood."

"I don't care hold him down Chachamaru while I take what I want!"

"Yes master."

"I told you lay off!"

"No you own me this! It's been a long day!"

"Get your *glass breaks* tension on someone else! I'm tired!"

"Your the only one here you idiot!"

"Chachamaru is here."

"She can't help me like you can. She doesn't have *table shatters* alright. Just lay down already."

"Then give her a *Wall destroyed* so you can get it from her."

"I want the real thing! And your gonna give it to me!"

"No!"

"Give it!"

"Never!"

"NARUTO!"

"You'll have to kill me first!"

"Chacha get him."

"AHHHHH!"

"Good... now lie down like a good little boya and enjoy... oh yeah... your not so little are you."

Outside...

"You see dean... Maybe you can just call him to your office?" Takamichi had a blush on his face

"Hummm... good point..."

"Shouldn't you stop there... um... activates dean Konoe?" Shizuna ask a little embarrassed at what she just heard.

"I should... but based on what I just heard... I'd rather not get in-between them..."

"Are you sure? I mean... if anyone found out about this He'll get fired and most likely arrested." Shizuna said censured.

"I'm sure... let's keep this between ourselves. And let's get some sleep."

"Yes sir." Takamichi was glad that Eva found someone to' interact' with... that was the best word he can come up with.

"If you say so dean." Shizuna would listen but didn't like it.

_**(END)**_

_**TFK: R and R you know the drill... talking a small break to assemble my thoughts on the Kyoto trip. Mostly done but not all.**_

Purify - heals all ailments FF = Esuna

Magic from the other chapter that I forgot

Kyuubi's Shield - protect from magical or magical enhanced attacks up to a set amount of damage. FF = MBarrier


	11. Days before Kyoto

_**TFK: 11 is up. The harem is as follows**_

_**Kaede**_

_**Konoka**_

_**Setsuna**_

_**Eva**_

_**Chachamaru**_

_**Ku Fei**_

_**Mana **_

_**The following are the girls I can live without. It will be a blind sudden death poll**_

_**Chizuru...**_

_**Asuna ...**_

_**Kazumi ...**_

_**Haruna...**_

_**Chao...**_

_**Zazie...**_

_**Sayo ... **_

_**I've decided that depending on who loses they will receive a packed at least. Now I'm not sure if there will be 1, 2, or 3 girls from the poll that will make it. Only time will tell.**_

_**200 votes as of now maybe more. It's almost over in my view. After Kyoto it's over.**_

_**Some has asked to enter Kyuubi into the harem. I didn't think of that. But I'll consider it. If others ask as well. Now so far I've had a few people not to add at all and some say not bi. Other if not more say add and make her bi. So I'll say this, I'll decide on this one. And it will be made clear after the Kyoto trip. Alright with everyone? **_

_**One more thing, I'll get into Negi development during and after the trip.**_

_**On with the story.**_

_**(Break)**_

**Day's Before Kyoto **

**The Surprise**

_**"Hahaha! You humans are all the same. You think just because you have some power that you're invincible. You not. Lighting style: Light Tempest!"**__ A massive thunder storm was forged in a second. Killing hundreds of Shinobi. _

_"Hold it back!" Yelled one Shinobi _

_**"What do you hope too...!"**__ The 5 tails saw a man. And said man looked serious._

_"That's as far as you go monster."_

_**"And who are you to deny me anything... human?"**_

_"I am the leader of this village. And I will not let you do anything else to this place. This shall be your forever prison." The man held up a small statue of a whale._

_**"Hahaha, you had me there for a second. But we both know you have no power... WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"**_

_"Sealing jutsu: 5 Water..."_

Naruto woke up.

"Damn it! This has to stop. "He said to himself. Never knowing that Eva and Chachamaru where watching.

Naruto decided to leave before Eva woke up to take a walk. It was the morning after Eva's little fun time with Negi. It wasn't long before he came across his two mini-me's. Both Fuuka and Fumika were looking at him with anger.

"Based on your new look I'd say the score is now Prank God 10 and Naruto Lolita Twins 0... riiight." Naruto smiled.

"We surrender! We give up! Please have mercy on your loyal subject's turn us back." They both said and bowed like one would a pharaoh.

"Alright. I accept your surrender. Here this is the remover for all of my... dyes. One for each of you. When you're done find me and we'll prank Kaede so good... she'll look like you two right now before the end of the day." He grinned. The twins grinned back and ran to change back into themselves and NOT mini Naruto's.

_**(With Negi and Co.)**_

"Thanks for helping me you two." Negi said to his two partners.

"You're a troublesome teacher you know that kid." Asuna said back to him.

"I was glad to help Negi-sensei." Ayaka had stars in her eyes.

"Treat me to some coffee and we'll call it even."

"I'll have an espresso."

"Asuna!"

"What... we fought for our lives it's the least he can do." Asuna defended herself.

After a short walk they came across Eva and Chacha.

"Ah..."

"Urgh."

"Hello there Evangeline..." Negi said a little embarrassed.

"Look I have no intention to get all chummy with you or your monkey sidekicks." Eva said a little pissed off. Although with Naruto blood she was a tad bit happier. After a short talk and spitting out of coffee. Eva asked a question that was bugging her. "By the way Ayaka. How did you come by the bridge last night anyway? Was expecting gorilla girl there but not you."

"Yeah Ayaka I was wondering that too." Negi asked. It's not every day that someone founds out about your magic not freak out and then get a pactio that same moment. Asuna was mad that she was called a gorilla.

"Hehe, well. I guess I can tell you." She laughed at Eva comment. "Well you see, I saw Negi-sensei fly out his window a few days ago."

"WHAT!"

Negi looked a little depressed. Because of him another one of his students knows about magic.

"But before I call out to Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei stopped me."

**"WHAT!"** Everyone was looking at the group now.

"Keep it down." Asuna told them.

"Anyway. He said not to say a word until he talks to me. Which I didn't. Later he told what would happen if I did say anything, so I didn't and I said to him I would do anything to help Negi-sensei. He then told me to go to the bridge the day of the blackout."

"WHAT! That dump fox told you to be there! And he said he wouldn't interfere."

"Master... Naruto-sensei didn't interfere."

"What... so are you saying that Naruto is a mage as well?" Negi looked censured.

An idea popped in Eva head. _'That's what he meant.'_ "Your lucky boya. If I had gotten Naruto to fight beside me... we would have won in an instant..."

"What are you saying? How powerful is he?"

"What, if he would have fought it would be 3-3. I'm sure Negi-sensei would still have won." Ayaka stated.

"Well, to answer boya's question on how powerful that dump fox is... he makes me look like a weak little girl..." She took a sip of her coffee. That statement wasn't 100% false... but the look on Negi's face was just too priceless to tell all of the truth... like how Naruto is on the kid's side for one. "I'd watch your back...boya... unlike me... when _he_ fights you, he won't show mercy." She toke another sip.

Negi was having a full blown panic attack. But Ayaka was comforting him... with her chest.

"What? Why do you call him a dump fox?"

"Because he likes foxes gorilla girl." Eva gauged her reaction.

"Then... that day..."

"Yes that's correct Asuna. The masked man that protected me that day was indeed Naruto-sensei." Chachamaru confirmed for Asuna.

"I'm doomed..." Negi's anime tears in full force.

"Ah don't worry your spiky little head...boya... Naruto won't attack... yet."

Negi looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Well time to go Chachamaru. Let's leave the soon to be died boya and co alone with their thoughts." Eva smiled. "And don't forget. If you want to find out about your father you need to go to Kyoto." She left.

"Um... Master, why did you give Negi-sensei the impression that Naruto-sensei is ageist them?"

"It was fun to see boya's face, it was priceless." She smiled again. Oh that was fun.

Back with Negi.

"Don't worry brother. I'm sure Evangeline was messing with you." Kamo said on Negi's shoulder while they were walking. "Well in any case, we have a clue about your father brother. That's good right?"

"Yes your right. Now I have somewhere to start looking."

"Your father Negi-sensei?"

Asuna filled her in about Negi's father and how he wants' to find him.

"Oh sensei! I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"GET OFF HIM SHO-TA-CON GIRL!" Asuna kick her in the face.

And so began anther fight in the long list of fights between Asuna and Ayaka. Soon Negi got them to stop fighting and they went to class.

_**(Mean while With Naruto)**_

"Hey Naruto-sensei." Kaede dropped from her hiding spot after the twins left.

"So... Kaede, I want you to look at my face and tell me what you see." He said and his face said very unhappy.

"Umm" She had a few despair marks on her face, and 1 eye was opened. "You're unhappy?"

"Yep, now do you know why I'm unhappy?"

"No..."

Naruto instantly went into super sad mode. He was leaning up against a tree drawing a circle with his finger in the dirt. He was covered in despair marks. "You had a naked bath with Negi... on your fist meeting no less..." He added.

She patted him on the head to comfort him. "He really needed it..."

*Sniff* "I know..."

"You still love me right?"

"Of course... I could never hate you." He said all of the sudden happy.

_**(In class)**_

"I'm happy to announce that next week Class 3-A will be going to Kyoto and Nara." Negi announced happily. Everyone was excited. Naruto was in the corner smiling as well. But he notices that Negi was giving him worried looks. This confused Naruto to no end. Why was he looking at him like that? He'd find out eventually. Even so he notices something as well. Setsuna looked at Konoka with a little concern, almost worried look.

_'That's interesting. She seems to genuinely care for Konoka, but doesn't what to talk to her? Also she seems afraid of going to Kyoto. What's Kyoto anyway?'_

_**'Kyoto is the ancient capital of this century Japan.'**_

_'And how in the hell do you know this?'_

_**'I woke up every now and then.'**_

_'Whatever.'_

Negi was currently celebrating with the twins... who were back to themselves at the moment. Everyone had asked why they had changed but they didn't answer. Naruto smiled a bit. He was acting like a child right now. And he should every now and then.

"Negi-sensei, the dean is calling you." Shizuna walked in.

"Oh okay. Naruto-sensei can you watch the call."

1 head flick later. "Sure no problem."

Negi was rubbing his head a little. The class giggled a bit. After class Naruto was walking back to the cottage with Chacha and Eva.

"So, are you two gonna to the trip as well?"

"We could... but I don't think the teachers would let me." Eva looked annoyed.

"So..."

"What?"

"I said so. You are a student and by right you have the right to go on this trip."

"You do know that they'll come in full force to keep me here right?"

"Let them come. As a teacher you have the right to go and I frown upon the fact that you haven't gone in 15 years. I'll speak to the old man. Convince him to let you go. As long as you promise to be a good girl on the trip." He said with his normal grin.

"Fine if you can get that old prune to let me go than I'll _not_ attack anyone on the trip. Boya included."

"Okay gotta go." *Poof*

"!"

"!"

"I was talking to a shadow clone thing? DAMN IT!"

"What is it master?"

"Errrrrrr! He made me promise to be good on the trip. DAMN HIM!"

"Should I pack for the trip Master?"

"Might as well. He convinced the dean to let me play with boya I don't see what he couldn't convince the dean of this."

_**(Dean's office)**_

"YOU WHAT!"

"I would like to take chibipire with me on the trip. _**(AN thanks to "Knyght" for the new nick name for Eva)**_

"What... chibipire?"

"Yep... its chibi and vampire all rolled into one."

"..."

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MY RIBS THEY HURT!" The dean was reduced to a laughing mess. "Alright Naruto, I'll agree under a few conditions.

"If one of them is to take responsibility for her I already intended to."

"Well, there that but a few more things. 1: I want a singed copy of all your books."

"Done."

"2: I want a report on Negi's abilities. From the fight he had with hehe chibipire, and after the trip should he need to fight."

"Done. Anything else?"

"2 more things but one can wait. 3: I want you to protect the students on this trip. Kyoto won't be the safest play for the students is this agreeable?"

"As long as the last one isn't too unreasonable then that's fine."

"Oh trust me. It's not that bad. It'll be reasonable." The old man had a grin that but Naruto a little on edge. But none the less, it's for chibipire so it'll be fine... right?

"All right you got a deal. I'll go tell chibipire the good news." He vanished in a yellow flash.

_**(With Naruto at the newly dubbed Chibipire Palace... of DOOM)**_

"HEY CHIBIPIRE HE SAID YEEEESSS!"

**POW**

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"No you didn't. I called you chibipire. Not Chibi vampire, so you didn't tell me to not call you that."

**POW**

"It's all the same!"

"No it's not... Don't hurt me." Naruto covered the most important part in him... and if you're a man you know what that is.

"Errrrrr! You're lucky he said yes! Come Chachamaru, we have to finish packing."

"Yes master." They both left a down Naruto on the floor where he was laid out. Very similar to last night.

"Now, I have to get some stuff for the trip. As much as I like my current attire I need something new." He left in his normal way. Anyway but the door.

_**(Shopping part of town)**_

Naruto was walking when he saw someone, or a group of someone. He saw Konoka, Asuna and Negi. He might as well go say hi. Naruto walked over and over heard something very interesting.

"Brother, Brother!"

"What is it Kamo?"

"Go for big sister Konoka's lips."

"WHAT!"

Naruto on the other hand had a tick mark. _'I'm going to skin that rat alive and make sure he lives thru it.'_

"The pactio kiss. It's for the contract." The rat known as Kamo was talking to Negi about trouble in Kyoto, Naruto knew that was true but he didn't like the idea of Negi kissing Konoka. Then Konoka walked in. He was in the other booth mind you.

"All you have to do is kiss me." He heard Negi say to her.

MAGE TICK MARK on Naruto

"Hey Negi, Konoka! Where are those two?"

_'Great Now I can interfere without interfering.'_"Hey there Asuna." Naruto came out of nowhere.

"WHAA!"

"What? Something on my face? Well anyway, if you're looking for Negi I heard him in the booth next to me. That one." He pointed at the booth. Hopefully to save Konoka's first kiss.

"Thanks. Hey Negi WHAAA!" Konoka was about an inch from Kissing Negi, but was stopped by Asuna.

"Hey Negi, just what do you think you're doing!" Asuna yelled while Konoka was a little sad about not getting a card.

_**'You could fix that.'**_

"Not you again." Naruto said to himself.

_**'If you kiss her in the right setting you can give her a pactio.'**_

"I'd rather not pissed off the dean thank you."

_**'We'll see.'**_

_'Damn idiot fox.'_

"Oh, Naruto-sensei, have you've seen Negi-sensei or Asuna? I can't find them anywhere." Ayaka, Negi's fan club leader. Naruto didn't like fan clubs but this class was ok. And Naruto had gotten an evil idea.

"Yeah, Asuna was looking for Negi as well, she and Konoka are with him there." He pointed to the changing room.

Ayaka sweat drop. "ASUNA! KONOKA!" Ayaka charged with the vengeance. And soon she was in a shouting match with Asuna. Konoka and Negi were off to the side. With Kamo having a bandage on his head. Thanks to Asuna.

"Well, those two haven't changed." Konoka said while looking at the scene.

"Sorry, Ayaka was looking for you guys, and I point your direction, I didn't know you guys were uh..."

"It's ok Naruto." She said smiling.

_"How about I make it up to you tomorrow?"_

_**(At Chibipire Palace of DOOM)**_

Naruto had just got home after making a promise to take Konoka out somewhere nice. He notice Eva was reading a book... and not just any book.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT BOOK!" Naruto asked/yelled.

"Takamichi dropped it off. Apparently the dean had made copies and it is going be national tomorrow." Eva said while still reading and swinging her legs back and forth.

"I thought that it'll take longer than that to get it going." Naruto looked surprised.

"Well, whoever the old man got to publish this book _really_ likes it. No I mean _really really_ liked it. So there printing like crazy."

"Great, just great."

"What's the matter?"

"I had thought I'd be on the trip when that book was gonna come out. Not the days before."

"Too bad. Deal with it. Now what till the class hears about this."

"! What are you planning?" Naruto asked accusingly.

"Me?" Eva sounded innocent. "I'm not planning anything." Oh that voice you know she's up to something.

"Yes you are. I know that's look. It's the same look I gave before I did my sexy jutsu for the first time!" He told her.

"?"

"..."

"Sexy jutsu?" She asked.

Naruto grinned.

"SEXY JUTSU!" Poof. "Hey there Eva..." A cute blonde with a cute voice, with long pig tails, naked I might add, with smoke covering her... goods... appeared in front of Eva. Naruko notice that Eva was looking at her chest. "Hehe. You want to touch them? I'll let you..." Naruko toke one of Eva hands and began to move it to her breast.

"AHHHH!" Eva finally getting her senses back backed away and toke her hand with her. "I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!"

"Oooh Eva... I'm so lonely and cold. Can you cuddle with me?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"But Eva you have to stop running sometime and then I'll get you."

"I'm not into girls!"

"Then why did you invite me into your home?"

"You're infuriating!"

"Got'cha!"

"No get off me!"

"And now... we can commutate our love."

Outside...

"... Now I know how Takahata felt. I'll come back later." The dean left.

_**(Next Day)**_

Naruto had fun teasing Eva. When he pinned her down, he unleashed his fury... of finding tickle points. But he had someone to meet today. And that someone was running down the road now.

"Hey, Naruto!"

"Hey Konoka. You ready?"

"Of course."

"Alright, let's go."

_**(With the cheerleader trio/spies)**_

"Isn't that Naruto-sensei and Konoka?" Modoka asked

"Your right. But what are those two doing here?" Shiina asked the next question.

"How about this one Naruto?"

"It looks great! I love it and it'll look wonderful on you." Naruto smiled.

"Oh you." Mini mallet smash.

"You don't think that this is a date!" All three of them yelled.

"Huh?"

"What's the matter Naruto?"

"Oh nothing Konoka, I thought I saw something just a second ago. But come on let's go, we have a lot to do and only so much time to do it." He put his arm around her waist.

"There must an explanation for all this. I mean, Naruto's a teacher!" Misa tried to reason.

"But Naruto-sensei is a flirt. He flirts with everyone in class." Modoka replied. Ending any hope for this to be something else.

"This could be a problem!" Shiina yelled franticly.

"This could be a scandal if anyone finds out!" Modoka yelled just as fanatic.

"What if they started doing... _that_?" Misa asked.

"_That?_" The other too looked a little confused.

"You know _that_."

_**(Cheerleader trio Fantasy)**_

_"Oh Konoka... you look so beautiful in that dress." Naruto was shirtless and had only black pants on._

_Konoka giggled. She was wearing a black strapless dress that stop about to her knees."Why thank you Naruto. It was a nice gift after all. You're so good at picking nice things."_

_"Why thank you. You were so nice to me when I first got here. I'll do anything to make you happy." Naruto said while his body seemed to glow._

_"Anything?"_

_"Yes anything..."_

_"Oh Naruto... I can think of a few things..." Konoka had hugged him and then her hand traveled south. And further and further._

"What."

_**(Cheerleader trio Fantasy bubble popped)**_

"Konoka lives with Negi and Asuna. While Naruto is said to live with Evangeline and Chachamaru. There's no way for them to do _it_." Modoka explained. And Misa seemed to think so as well.

"But what if lets them come over... and joins in." Shiina peeped up and everyone went back to the bubble.

_**(Cheerleader trio Fantasy bubble continued)**_

_"Not here Konoka."_

_"Then were my love?"_

_"I know a place." Instant teleport to Eva's cottage._

_"Isn't this where Eva lives?"_

_"Yes here we will be able to commutate our love." They went inside and Eva hugged Naruto._

_"I missed you my love."_

_**(Small interruption)**_

"What! Evangeline is like 10 years old! He wouldn't!" Modoka asked again interrupting the bubble.

"She could be older than she looks... that or Naruto-sensei is into Lolita." Shiina suggested.

_**(Back to the show)**_

_"Look Eva. Konoka will be joining us today. Is that alright?"_

_"It's fine with me big brother. I always wanted a big sister." Eva said cutely._

_"Now... let's begin." Naruto said with a perverted grin._

_**(Yet another small interruption)**_

"What! What about Chachamaru?" Modoka asked.

"Chachamaru works for Evangeline, what if she is told to join in?" Shiina answered Modoka's question.

_**(Back to the bubble)**_

_"Chacha... come here." Naruto beckoned her over._

_Chachamaru appeared in the fantasy in a maid outfit. "Yes... master."_

_"Oh I like... let's get started now that everyone is here." All of them fell out of the bubble's view._

_**(Cheerleader trio End Fantasy)**_

"Every night wild forbidden love!" Shiina yelled blushing.

"She's right! We have to call the authorities." Misa

"No that'll get Naruto fired!" Modoka said stopping her.

"We can't just do nothing! Many girls will be sad now that Naruto's taken." Shiina said while in a cute thinking pose.

"Maybe Naruto-sensei is into polygamy?" Misa offered.

"Polygo what?" Modoka asked.

"It means he'll have more than one wife." Misa answered.

"I doubt it. And besides, I don't think anyone in the class would want to share him. If I didn't have a boyfriend I would be all over him." Modoka said. "Who are you calling!"

_**(With Asuna and Negi)**_

Asuna was still sleeping when her phone went off. Negi was in the bed as well. "Huh? Who's calling me now?" Asuna toke the phone and answered it. "Misa? Why are you calling me on my day off?"

_"Wake up Asuna! You got to see this!"_

"Huh?"

_"Look there on the move! Here we'll send yo"_

Asuna hung up on them. "I'm going back to sleep." She fell on top of Negi and Kamo was launched out of the bed. Panties in toe.

_**(Cheerleader trio)**_

"She hung up." Misa stated flatly.

"Look there on the move." Shiina

"Huh?" Naruto looked behind him.

"Let's let them get a bit farther." Modoka said hiding back behind the wall.

"What's the matter Naruto?"

"Oh nothing."_'Were just being followed again. And not by Setsuna this time. Who is it?'_

"Oh ok. But are you sure you don't mind." She asked with a shy smile.

"Of course not. I would go anywhere with you Konoka." He said with a grin. "Never forget that. Ok? Besides, your too pretty to let wonder alone. I have to protect you, you know." He said pulling her close to him. And she blushed at the contact.

"Aw how sweet. I wish my boyfriend would say that to me." Modoka say in a jealous way.

They almost looked like they were trying to hold a laugh. But...

"They look so good together!" Misa yelled happily.

"Their progressing so fast!" Modoka was equally as happy if not still jealous.

"I'm so nervous!" Shiina finished their small rant.

"We need to call Asuna. Hopefully she's awake." Misa called Asuna again.

_**(With Asuna, and Negi)**_

"NEGI!" Asuna yelled at her current bed mate.

"Um... yes?" Negi was frightened.

"How many time do I have to tell you to not do that!" She knocked him out of her bed. And soon got dressed. Negi was nursing a lump on his head. "Ok Negi time for some OUCH!" Now Asuna was nursing a lump on her head. All thanks to Ayaka.

"I'm not gonna let you do that to Negi-sensei Asuna." She said with a smirk. "One of the perks of being his partner." She smiled as she brought out her card.

"Oh yeah shouta-kon girl." Asuna brought out her own.

"Please girls don't fight!" Negi was waving his hands violently.

The Asuna's phone rang.

"!"

"Huh, Misa? What do you guys want?"

"Asuna I tried to tell you earlier! But Konoka is down here!"

"So."

"With Naruto-sensei! THERE ON A DATE!"

"WHAT!"

"Oh got to go there on the move again." Click.

_**(Cheerleader trio)**_

"Aww that's so sweet. Naruto-sensei is such a romantic." Shiina said while Konoka and Naruto were picking out outfits. They all nodded.

"Let's cheer them on!" Shiina was in her cheerleader outfit.

"Yeah!" Misa followed suit

"Together we'll be..." Modoka followed up.

"TRUE LOVE CHEERLEADERS!"

Misa's phone rang. "Yes?"

**"STOP THAT FOOLISHNESS RIGHT NOW! DO YOU HEAR ME! DO WHAT EVER IT TAKES MAKE SURE THAT AIRHEAD OF A SENSEI DOESN'T GET ANY CLOSER TO HER YOU HEAR ME!" **Asuna yelled into the phone.

"But Asuna we already promised that we'll cheer them on." Shiina's phone rang. And on it was a very scary picture of Asuna.

"You better not screw this up..." Left her warning hanging.

"Were on it..." Misa said frighten to Asuna. With the ability of 'instant cosplay'. Shiina and Misa were dressed like school girls and Modoka... was dressed like a man. Thru out the day Modoka, Shiina, and Misa foiled any attempt that Naruto and Konoka made to buy anything. Konoka was a little sad that they couldn't get anything. And Naruto was annoyed.

_'Just 1 day of nothing out of the ordinarily happing. Just 1. But nooooo.'_ Naruto thought.

"People today are pushy do you think Naruto?"

"Yeah... there are. But that's alright. We planed ahead and we managed to get a few things."

"Your right."

"You look tried Konoka, let's find a nice quiet place to rest."

Those words echoed in the cheerleads head.

"Hurry and get here Asuna!" They all yelled.

_**(With Asuna Negi and Ayaka)**_

"I'm surprised Asuna. How would have thought that you'd be jealous of Konoka over a boy." Ayaka said with a smirk.

"I'm not jealous!" Asuna reacted without hesitation.

"Sure you're not." Ayaka smiled.

"Asuna you're jealous of Konoka?" Negi asked.

"NO I'M NOT!" She had frustration tears in her eyes.

Asuna and Ayaka continued to argue over something do trivial... in Negi's case. But he tried to stop it none the less.

_**(Cheerleader trio)**_

The cheerleaders were currently watching Naruto and Konoka talking in a 'nice and quiet place'. Naruto and Konoka were talking, after a while Konoka looked tired and just fell asleep on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto let her. And was thinking to himself. About his own training. Eva said there is only 1 more thing to do but she said it could wait for a while. While he recovered his own strength, or something like that. He knew who was following him now, the Cheerleader trio as they are called. He could tell by the voices. He looked back at Konoka. She looked like an angel sleeping like that. Naruto smiled at her.

_'I wish I could be with you forever Konoka.'_ He smiled again. His Namikaze smile if you will. That makes all females from age 14 and up weak in the knees. _'But I get the feeling this is going to end soon. But at least I can do something about your fatigue.'_ He chanted something under his breath and he and Konoka glowed for a moment.

"Is it just me or did Naruto-sensei and Konoka glow just now?" Modoka asked.

"KOKAKA, NARUTO!"

_'Right on time to ruin the moment.'_ "Oh, Asuna, Ayaka? What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked. Mean while Konoka woke up from Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh, um Asuna! What are you doing here!" Konoka asked a little fidgety.

"Well, it looks like they figured it out Konoka." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Oh, they did? I was hoping for it to be more of a surprise." Konoka sounded a little disappointed.

"So... you too are really?" Negi was shocked.

"Well, its one day early but that's alright."

Konoka handed Asuna a small box. "Here you go Asuna. For your birthday tomorrow." Konoka was happy.

"And from me, my godfather's book. The Tails of the Gusty Ninja." Naruto handed her his godfather book. Not the first one mined you.

All of the other girls were shocked beyond compare. The Cheerleader trio then started to hand Asuna the things they bought to _prevent_ Naruto and Konoka from getting any closer. Then... they tried to sneak away with their lives.

"By the way Naruto..." Konoka started.

"Yes?"

"When's your birthday?" She asked, really wanting to know.

Naruto had a disappear mark. "Well... you see..."

"GIRLS!" Yelled Ayaka.

_'Saved.'_

"So, in conclusion they didn't go out on a date."

All hell broke loose. Ayaka was chasing the three cheerleaders around the small courtyard that he and Konoka decided to rest at. And it seems that Konoka forgot about his birthday.

"Alright let's go celebrate Asuna's birthday. Come on girls." Shiina yelled happily.

"Sorry girls, Asuna. I have to take a rain check. I'm needed at the dean's office as soon as I was done here. Celebrate twice as hard for me okay?" Naruto said walking away. He wasn't lying ether. The dean had something important to tell him.

_**(Much later at the dean's office)**_

Hey Shizuna-sensei. Is the dean in?" He asked her. Always at the front door.

"Oh, sorry Naruto-sensei he had to go out just a few minutes ago. Urgent business. He said he'll come get you tonight." She said a little surprised. Considering he wasn't there a second ago.

"Alright. I'll be at Chibipire's then." He said like it was an everyday thing.

"?"

"What?"

"Chibipire?"

"Oh yeah right. Chibipire is what I call Eva. She'll learn to like it eventual." He said with a grin. "Got to go." When she blank he was gone. "How does he do that?"

_**(Chibipire palace of DOOM - resort)**_

That night Naruto was in the resort training. His clones were training in Ninjutsu. While he himself train in either magic or in use of his Sharingan.

**"Kit."**

"Not you again."

**"Love you too kit."**

"What do you want?"

**"Get a mirror and I'll explain."**

"Stupid fox."

**"Hairless ape."**

"Pervy Kitsune."

**"Stupid monkey."**

"Furry fiend."

**"Lolita lover."**

"Hey, no below the belt."

**"Get the damn mirror."**

"Alright alright. Damn." Naruto went to find a mirror, only to realize. "There no mirrors here. You damn fox you knew didn't you!"

**"Um... No?"**

"..."

**"..."**

"I hate you."

**"I know. But you forgot one important thing. Water can be used as a mirror."**

"Ohhhhh..."

**"Stupid human."**

Naruto traveled to the beach part of the resort. And looked in a big puddle. "Ok you damn fox now what?"

**"If you're going to call me anything call me Kyuubi."**

"No 'damn fox' is what I like to call you and 'damn fox' is what I'm going to continued to call you." Naruto said with a smirk.

**"This is your last warning brat, call me Kyuubi... or else."**

"Or else what?"

**"You must really want to be punished."**

"And how are you going to do that?"

**"I am in your head genius. I can dooooo... THIS!"** Kyuubi flooded Naruto's mind with images... of naked girl... from class... more specific the more... mature... ones. As well as some of the one she knew liked Naruto more than they should.

"STOP STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE I'M SORRY KYUUBI!"

**"Good boy. Back to business. Now look in the puddle and activate your Sharingan."** Naruto did. He had the regular Sharingan. **"Now put more power into it."**

"What for?"

**"JUST DOOOO IT!"**

"Ok ok geez." Naruto did, and was shocked. He had the Mangekyō Sharingan. "How when?"

**"When you Itachi for the last time. He gave you some of his power. I'm not sure if he knew or not. But he gave you the Sharingan as a result. I'm sure he only meant for a part of his power, never the Sharingan. Anyway. When you went into that cave a while back, remember..."**

"Oh... yeah."

**"You were too busy with Sasgay's fight to realize that you had the** **Mangekyō****Sharingan. I don't know about you kit but no way that kid could beat you up **_**that**_** badly and make it look like nothing. It's only because you held back and were weakened by all of the sound 5 that he even beat you the first time. I don't count that one by the way. Regardless, you have it. Use it. Well, not right now. You also have the power of ****Susanoo. But don't use it like a toy like Sasuke did. He had it for a mouth... I think... before his vision started going bad. Itachi had it for years. Even with my healing powers you'll lose your vision, not go blind, but lose it to the point of not seeing anything past ten feet."** Kyuubi finished her ranting.

"You done?"

**"Be respectful to your elders."**

"Of course... grandma Kyuubi..."

**"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!""**

Naruto... for once in his life... wish he had manners.

_**(Chibipire palace of DOOM)**_

Naruto had just gotten out of the resort. Wishing someone had thought him manners when he was a kid. He was never EVER going to call Kyuubi grandma again. Not even grandma Tsunade got _that_ mad. Sure they throw a boulder the size of one of the heads on the Hokage Mountain at him once, or twice... he lost count. But Kyuubi... being in his head and all... was much worse. But he wasn't thinking about that right now. He was thinking about, he was thinking about the wonderful small coming from the kitchen. It was Ramen. Chachamaru was making ramen. He ran to the kitchen. And sure enough. Chacha was making ramen. But not that instant cup ramen. Noooo. This was the kind of ramen only old man Teuchi can make.

"Oh Chacha. You're making ramen!"

"Um... yes Naruto. Master had me make it tonight." She answered.

"Oh I just knew chibipire loved me." He said with anime tears in his eyes.

"Master it's time." Chachamaru called to her master Eva.

Naruto heard Eva 'run' down the stairs. That was odd. "Oh, good work Chachamaru. Now. Do it!" Eva commanded.

"Yes... Master." Then out of nowhere, Chachamaru blasted the ramen with her lasers in her eyes. The godly amount of ramen greatness that Naruto was looking forward to was now destroyed by his kind hearted cooking goddess. And all of this showed on his face. Utter shock and sadness.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Naruto said dramatically while crying into Chachamaru's cute skirt. "Oh Chachamaru, why did you do that my precious ramen. Why my cooking goddess oh whyyyy!" Naruto was having a breakdown right now. Chachamaru on the other hand was experiencing something she could not explain. But that train of thought ended when something else above the crying of Naruto was heard. Eva's _evil_ laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! You should have seen the look on your face when Chachamaru blow up the ramen! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Eva's laughter echoed in his head.

_**'You shouldn't have done that.'**_ Kyuubi made contact with Eva again.

_'Why not? It was sunny.'_

_**'Because now the kit has snapped.'**_

_'Huh?'_

_**'There are 5 things you don't mess with when it comes to Naruto. 1: His dream 2: His friends 3: His family 4: His ramen and 5: His ramen.'**_

_'Why is ramen listed twice?'_

_**'You'll see.'**_ Kyuubi giggled a bit.

All of the sudden Eva felt the need to run. For you see Naruto had stopped crying to avenge his food of the gods known as ramen. Currently behind Eva was a shadow figure of Naruto with white eyes. The kind of thing you see right before you die.

"You... had... Chacha... blow... up... my... ramen?" Naruto was so quiet when he said that you know he was pissed.

Eva couldn't answer because she _really_ wanted to run right now.

"I... will... RAVENAGE YOU!"

"No get away!"

"Now get on your knees and start (Table shatters) got it!" Naruto yelled.

"No, I'll never suck your (Window breaks) again in this manner!"

"I'm not given you a choice this time Eva your mine!"

"No!"

"Get back here!"

"Um master if you two keep having (Wood Breaks) then the house will be destroyed." Chacha peeped up trying to settle them down.

"That's it! Resort now!"

"No let me go!"

"No we're going to the resort for some privacy. Now Chacha, me and Eva here will be gone for another 7 or so hours, don't wait up for us."

"Um... yes Naruto."

Repeated sounds of someone beating on someone else were heard.

"I'll get you back for this! I'll (Vase Breaks) you dry you hear me!"

"I don't think so. By the time were done your legs will be sore. Later Chachamaru."

Outside... again.

"So were in agreement. We'll NEVER come here at night." Said the dean.

"Agreed. Tell Naruto tomorrow. Let's give them some privacy. By the way, how do you think Naruto can last so long?" Takahata asked. With a small blush on what he overheard.

"No clue. Oh to be young again." The dean said somewhat in awe.

"How did you two convince me not to say anything?" Shizuna asked.

"Well, to be technical both of them are older than us." The dean replied. The three of them left for the last time.

_**(The day before the trip)**_

"Naruto. Narutooooo wake upppp."

"Ummmm 5 more minutes." Naruto said turning in his bed.

Eva got an evil glee in her eyes. She tip toed out of the room. And came back with a bucket of ice cold water. "It's time for... REVENGE!" Eva dumped the water on Naruto. Only for it to bounce off and hit her instead. Once again she was soaked from head to toe. And the look of utter shock on her wet face. Naruto toke this time to wake up.

"Huh? Oh, hey chibipire. Why are you wet? And why is your cloths see thru?"

BAM POW SMACK DING!

Naruto was on the floor. With an Eva sized hand print on his face. A bump and the head. A black eye. And currently nursing his manhood after a devastating Lolita kick by Eva. She walked out to dry off and to get dressed. Smirking at her current master piece.

"I... never... thought... that she... could... kick... so hard..." After... a looooong time Naruto recovered. Even with Kyuubi healing a kick to the jewels tends to take a while. Naruto got up and breakfast was quiet. Very quiet.

"Well thanks Chacha, but I need to go the dean wants' to tell me something important today."

"What could he possible want to tell you?" Eva asked.

"How should I know? Tomorrow is the day of the trip so are you two ready?"

"Yes. I have packed all the things master will need on the trip." Chacha answered Naruto's question.

"Well, anyway. You be good Chibipire. And I'll see you in a bit. Later." Naruto walked out of the house.

"Um... master..."

"What is it Chachamaru?"

"What did Naruto-sensei do to you in the 7 hours that both of you were in the resort?" Chacha was really curious.

Eva blushed as she remembered Naruto using shadow clone jutsu and tickling every weak spot she had. "Nothing."

"Very well master."

_**(With Naruto)**_

Naruto was walking down the street heading towards the dean's office. He made it a point now to run. The dean sounded serious when he got the note. But in the mean time. He was remembering how he and the Lolita Twins as he calls them got to prank Kaede. It was funny.

_(Flash Back)_

Kaede was walking home. A little unnerved about what Naruto said. 'Sleep, walk, eat and bath with one eye open. Which she did. Always had an eye open. She knew that if the twins were getting prank training from Naruto that they will be better at least. Might even be able to get her. She had to be more on guard now. When she turned the corner she saw many trip wires. All of them were clearly visible. But Naruto taught her to look underneath the underneath. She looked again, and saw smaller wires only visible with the sun's help as well as a way to go thru it without hitting any wire. She smiled.

_'Better. Much better. But they'll need to try better than that.'_ She said in her mind. Then she started to jump in between the wires net's holes. Sometimes bouncing off a tree as well. She landed on the other side, 30ft on the other side. She sighed. "Nice try. Nice try in." The ground caved in. and she slid down the _woman_ made tunnel. When the tunnel ended she landed on a belt of an assembly line. When she looked forward, both her eyes were open wide. A few straps kept her for moving out of the way. "Uh-oh." She covered her face to lessen the _damage_ she would receive. She was spirited, washed, painted, and dressed. And on the other side. She had blonde pig tails. As long as her hair would allow. Black whisker marks on her checks. And her outfit... will shippuden orange jumpsuit. And the cheery on top. On the jump suit had a note, with the chibi versions of Naruto and Fuuka and Fumika on it giving the peace sign. The note said.

**Kaede Namikaze.**

"You know... I wouldn't mind have _that_ as my name."

*Gasp*

She looked up. To see a giggling Fuuka, a blushing Fumika and an embarrassed Naruto.

"What? I wouldn't." She said smiling. "In any case, you guys managed to get me... good I might add. So after the trip I'll up your training." She said smiling again.

"Alright!" They both yelled with excitement. "Thank you Naruto-sensei!" They both ran off.

"Their not going to clean up their mess?"

"Let them celebrate. I already told them I'll clean up."

"Don't you mean your clones?" She smirked.

"But of course." He smiled back.

"By the way. Where did the twins get this?" She pointed to the large machine that... redecorated her.

"Well, funny thing shadow clones. I saw this on a cartoon once. I thought it was funny." As he said that the machine poof into many Naruto clones and they poof as well. Naruto froze.

"What is it sensei?" She looked at him.

"Um... nothing. Well, see you later Kaede. Oh, here's the remover for the dyes in her hair and face." He quickly ran away.

"I wonder what that about?"

Unknown to Kaede, all the memories went back to Naruto. So it was like he felt up Kaede.

_(End Flash back)_

"If Eva ever found out she'd never let me here the end of it. How could I forget the memories transfer back to me? Or better yet how did it feel like I felt her up when they were machines?"

_**'I bet it felt good.'**_

_'Shut up baka fox, I don't need your input right now.' _Naruto didn't want Kyuubi in on this as it was. Thankfully, he was at the dean's office.

"Is the dean in Miss Shizuna?"

"Yes he is. He's waiting for you now."

"Oh good. Let's see what the old man wants'." Naruto walking in and the dean was doing paper work. Naruto snickered.

"Ah, Naruto. I'm glad you made it. Now then. There are two reasons why I called you here today. 1: can you sign my book." he said holding a little orange book and a black marker.

"Sure..." He toke it and then signed it. "Here you go. Anything else?"

"Well, that was personal, now to the real 2 reasons I called you. 1: Your book has been out for a day or so and it's already THE best seller. Hohohoho."

Naruto sweat drop. _'I should've known.'_

"Well, not on to the other reason I called you. It's about the blood test you wanted done." Naruto got quiet, and serious. So did the old man. "Out of respect for you I did not open it. So I don't know ether." The dean handed him a folder with red tape on its opening.

Naruto toke a heavy breath. He toke the folder, and ripped the red tape. He then opened it.

_**(Unknown location)**_

An old looking woman was tending her shop. No sun light entered even thro it was day light outside. Black curtains helped with that. She was board, or at least looked it. Two little girls were playing with tarot cards. One had Black hair with black eyes. The other had white hair with white eyes. The girl with black hair was wearing a plain white dress. While the girl with while hair was wearing a plain black dress.

"He's near. He's near. He's here to see the SEER. He's near. He's near. Oh the Kitsukage's finalllllly here." They said in unison and in a sing-song voice.

The women looked at the two girls seriously. "Are you two sure?" She said in an old raspy voice.

"We no lie. We no lie. We may be sly but we no lie." They said in the same tone as before.

"So... it seems my prophecy is finally coming true. We'll then. I'd better get my shop in order for _his_ arrival."

_**(End)**_

_**TFK: -_- yep I'm evil.**_


	12. Kyoto Arc: The Arrival

_**TFK: 12 is up. The harem is as follows**_

_**Kaede**_

_**Konoka**_

_**Setsuna**_

_**Eva**_

_**Chachamaru**_

_**Ku Fei**_

_**Mana **_

_**The following are the girls I can live without. It will be a blind sudden death poll**_

_**Chizuru...**_

_**Asuna ...**_

_**Kazumi ...**_

_**Haruna...**_

_**Chao...**_

_**Zazie...**_

_**Sayo ... **_

_**I've decided that depending on who loses they will receive a packed at least. Now I'm not sure if there will be 1, 2, or 3 girls from the poll that will make it. Only time will tell.**_

_**219 votes as of now maybe more. It's almost over in my view. After Kyoto it's over.**_

_**Some has asked to enter Kyuubi into the harem. I didn't think of that. But I'll consider it. If others ask as well. Now so far I've had a few people not to add at all and some say not bi. Other if not more say add and make her bi. So I'll say this, I'll decide on this one. And it will be made clear after the Kyoto trip. Alright with everyone? **_

_**I'll get into Negi development during and after the trip.**_

_**One more thing by the looks of it I know whose going to lose, but it's still close on who's going to win. So I've only been setting up the girls that might win.**_

_**On with the story.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Kyoto Trip Day 1**

**The Arrival**

Naruto opened the folder.

"Please keep in mind Naruto that it has been 10,000 years." The dean told Naruto. "Even if you had a descendant, it would near impossible to find out. But I got the best person to do these test. So if anyone can find a descendant it would be her." The dean finished.

"I see." Naruto was looking at the results. It had a list of names of class 3-A and a + or - next to their name. Meaning his many great grandchildren or not. All 31 negatives. Naruto was saddened by that. "So... no one huh?"

"I guess not."

"!"

"What is it Naruto?" The dean saw something in his eyes. Like he had thought of a brilliant idea.

"Oh. Nothing old man. I just need to get ready for the trip tomorrow. Thanks for everything." He waved as he left.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I really wished that I could help." The dean looked a little depressed. "It must really be hard, being all alone, and still smile like that." Konoe gazed outside. "Humm? I wonder if he... of course he would." He had a smile.

Later that night, Naruto broke into the medical part of the school. Took the blood samples from Class 3A and disappeared in a yellow flash before anyone could get there. He went into a clearing.

"Summoning jutsu!"

*Poof*

"Huh? Who the hell summoned me!"

"I did. Naruto Namikaze."

"Holy crap! Brother!" Gamakichi looked at Naruto with utter shock.

"Hey Gamakichi." Naruto said with a smile.

"Brother!" Gamakichi jump on Naruto pushing him back a bit.

"Yeah I missed you too. Hey look, I need you to reverse summon me to the Toad mountains. Okay?"

"Sure, ma and pa are gonna flip." And in a poof of smoke they both were gone.

_**

* * *

**_

(Toad Mountain) (AN don't know real name)

Both Naruto and Gamakichi were summoned right in front of Ma and Pa's home.

"Hey, Ma Pa guess whose back?" Gamakichi yelled as he and Naruto entered.

When both of them saw Naruto first they froze, then almost had a heart attack. Then reacted like any old toad would after seeing someone from the dead return to life.

"Naruto-boy. It's been awhile." Pa toad said happily.

"Naruto! Let me cook you dinner!" Ma yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry ma. Maybe next time, but I've come to ask a favor if that's alright?"

"Sure, what do you need Naruto-boy?" Pa asked.

Naruto unsealed the blood he stole from the school. "I want you to do a blood test, to see if any of these are a match with me. Basically to see if one of them is my grandchild." Naruto looked a little embarrassed.

"Hum? It will take a while. But I can get the slugs to help. By the way Naruto here." Pa handed him a scroll.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's the summon contract for the slugs. After you had died Tsunade gave the contract to her last apprentice Hinata, who signed it. Take a look." He did, he saw her name _'Hinata Namikaze'_ and the name was blackened. This meant she was dead. He looked sad, tears leaked from his eyes. He whipped them away as Pa toad continued. "Since she was your wife and the line has been lost, it falls to you to find someone to continue the slug and toad contracts." He finished.

"What? You guys want me to find someone to replace me and Hinata?" He asked sad at the fact Hinata is dead. He put the thoughts about her away for now.

"Yes, if there is a descendent among all of this then you found your replacement, should you feel the need to train this person or ... you die." He said the last part solemnly. "As for the slug contract, Kitsuyu girl left it in your hands to find someone worth of using her contract. Make sure that there into healing thou. That's the slug primary forte."

"Right. Alright, you think you can handle doing the test old toad?"

Tick mark. "Hehe. You haven't changed even after all this time. Yes we can handle it. You just get going we'll handle it." Pa said amused.

"Right, thanks pa." Naruto disappeared.

"Hehe, Naruto-boy hasn't changed. HAHAHA!"

"Pa? What's so funny?" Ma asked.

"We'll Naruto-boy hasn't changed." Pa repeated.

"Yeah. So."

"He _hasn't _changed." Pa quoted 'hasn't.

"Ohhhhhh." Ma understood now.

_**

* * *

**_

(Day of Kyoto trip)

Naruto Eva and Chachamaru were looking for the train.

"Now let's see, it was a right turn after the first gate. Or was it the second? Crap I can't find it." Naruto was looking at the paper where it said to meet the rest of the class for the trip.

"You're telling me we're lost!"

"No..."

"Um, Master..."

"How can a teacher not know where to go! Idiot!" Eva was made.

"Hey, give me a break. I've never been to this train station. Okay, What about you? You've been here for 15 years and you don't know where this gate is?"

"Um. Master Naruto-sensei..."

"I don't come here. It just reminded me of places I can't go anymore." She said in a somewhat depressed tone.

"Oh right... my bad."

"Master Naruto-sensei the train is right there." Chacha pointed to the train that was less than 20 feet from them.

"..."

"..."

"Oh?" Naruto said dumbly.

"Moron." Eva said flatly.

"Well, enough delay, let's get going." He said dragging both Eva and Chachamaru to the train. Seeing Negi, a few other teachers and a few other students. Naruto appeared next to Negi before he even knew he was there. "Yo, Negi was up? You excited as I am?"

"Oh, Naruto-sensei? Yes I am an AHHH!" Negi screamed a bit when he noticed not only 'who' he was talking to, but also that Eva and her partner Chachamaru were behind him. "Evangeline! Chachamaru! What are you two doing here!" Negi yelled in full panic attack mode, while reaching for his staff.

"What does it look like...boya... I'm here for the trip." She said smirking at the 10 year old.

"Bu-bu-but the seal?" Negi was having an overload. His eyes were even spinning.

"Oh? That old thing? You should know that someone of my power could never hold forever... boya... That seal is a thing of the past." She eyed him. And it gave him the creeps.

"Now, now Eva-Lolita. Let's not scare the kid. You said you're going to be a good _little_ girl. Riiiight?" Naruto said ruffling her hair.

"Hump. Anyway... boya... I'm not here to drain any energy from you. I'm just here to relax. Let's go Chachamaru before the rest of my dinn... I mean my classmates get on. Bye bye...boya..." Eva left to get on the train.

"Now...Negi." Naruto was eyeing Negi now. "The way she was calling you 'boya'. You two are not in a relationship that is interoperate... are you?" Naruto knew better but it was fun to tease him about it.

"What! No!" Negi was on the verge of passing out.

"Don't worry Negi, I'm only playing. I know your and Eva-Lolita are not into each other. Well, see you on the train. Let me know if you need help." Naruto grinned and got on the train, waiting for the kid to snap out of it. Truthfully, only 1 thought was going thru both their head.

_'Eva-Lolita?'_

Kamo was damn near laughing. Eva-Lolita. If she couldn't kill he would have toyed with her on that one. A later on Negi went on the train and waited for the rest of the class to come.

"Naruto-sensei can yo... OW!"

"No sensei." Naruto said flatly.

"Oh, sorry I forgot." Negi said somewhat embarrassed. "But can you check off the students that come?" Negi handed him a clipboard.

"Sure no problem." Naruto toke the clipboard.

Soon Class 3-A came in 1 group at a time. First were the cheerleader trio and the prank twins.

"No far, you got to play with sensei?" Fumika yelled somewhat jealous.

Naruto leaned in to Negi. "Played with sensei?"

"It's not like that. It was the birthday party!" Negi said defending himself.

"Oh, okay." Naruto checked them off. Next up was Kaede, Fei Ku, Cho, and 3 others he didn't know all too well. Hakase, Yotsuba, and Kasuga. Naruto checked them off. Next up was Ayaka, and her group. Consisting of Asakura, Hasegawa, Nanba and Muraue.

"Negi-sensei I've rented the entire green carriage so we can take our time and relax there. Just the two of us of course." Ayaka was in the process of kiddna... I mean dragging Negi there.

"Hey, Ayaka try to keep the illegal child seduction to a minimum before lunch ok!" Someone yelled.

"Sorry class-rep, But young Negi still needs to do his job before he can relax." Naruto said saving the kid's childhood. But none-the-less marks them off. Next group had a familiar face. It had Mana in it. And she again gave him a dirty look. She can give a mean scowl. Naruto shivered a bit. Mainly because any male knows that a women can make even the gods of man shiver in fear. This group he knew, well most of them. He knew Makie, Ako, Mana, of course and Yuuna. But the last one he wasn't familiar with, she was Akira.

"Hey Negi wanna come play with us on free active day!" Makie almost yelled.

"Sorry Makie, but Negi-sensei is busy right now." Naruto said butting in. Before Negi would have to make a premature decision. He looked at Ako with concern. She looked sick. "Ako, are you alright? You look sick." Naruto put his hand on her forehead feeling for a temperature. Ako blushed at the contact.

"Uh no Sensei, I just get mention sickness." She said stuttering. "But I feel better now." She really did.

"Well, that's good." He said smiling.

_**'You're no Tsunade. But that will do for the ride there.'**_

_'Oh quiet you. I'm trying to think.'_

_**'First time for everything.'**_

_'I heard that.'_

Next up was Asuna and her group consisting of Konoka, Yue, Nodoka, and Haruna. Naruto saw Haruna talking to Nodoka, while Nodoka was blushing like no tomorrow.

"You eat well Negi?" Asuna asked.

"Asuna. For not liking kids you sure act like an overly protective big sister." Naruto spoke up with a grin.

"Oh shut up." She said annoyed.

"Asuna! Treat Naruto-sensei with respect." Ayaka scolded.

"That's alright class-rep. I use to call the leader of my old village old man all the time." Naruto told her as they moved on. Negi was counting on his fingers when Naruto told him what's up. "Hey, Negi, were missing a group."

"You're right. Were missing..."

"Negi-sensei. Naruto-sensei, I'm meant to be the leader of group 6, but since Evangeline and Chachamaru are absent..."

"Eva-Lolita and Chacha are already here." Naruto spoke up. Kamo was trying to hold in a laugh. "But then again, the dean said that Eva is my respawnsableity so she needs to stick next to me for the trip, so I'll be taking care of this group Negi. But its short a member." Negi understood what Naruto was getting at. "Your right, I'll just have to..."

"I'll switch to this group Negi-sensei if you don't mind." Everyone looked at Kaede. "My group has 6 members anyway." Everyone nodded.

"Alright, Kaede with switch to group 6." Negi stated.

Everyone walked in. "Kaede, any _particular_ reason why you joined this group?" Naruto asked knowing the answer.

"No _particular_ reason no." She smiled at him.

"Riight." Naruto looked at her. She was lying. And they both knew it.

After everyone was situated the train started moving. After of course the oh so funny Box lunch and Negi incident. Right when he told every to be careful he himself gets hit.

_'That kid is just asking for trouble.'_ Naruto said in his mind.

_**'Like you were any better'.**_

_'In my defense I have a giant 9-tailed fox in my gut to prevent me from getting any serious injuries.'_

_**'Maybe, but you still got your far share of wounds...'**_

_'...'_

_**'Let's leave it at that.'**_

_'Agreed.'_

Naruto was walking around and notice that 6 of the girls were playing a card game. "Hey, girls, what'cha playing?"

"Oh, Naruto-sensei. It's a trading card game called Magic. It's really popular." Yuuna explained.

"Oh, yeah I've heard of it. Are you any good?" He asked with a smirk.

"Any good? Watch this. Now Haruna it's over now I play my Spell of Flames card for 5 points." Yuuna was smirking at her victory.

"Ahhh, you got me. I'm dead." Haruna said. "Darn and I was killing you slowly with my horrible Frog perdition card too." Haruna was reaching in her pack.

"See that sensei? I am the best!" She said excitingly with her fist in the air.

"Well, now. Let's see if you can beat my deck. I happen to get one yesterday to see what was all the buzz about it. You game?" Naruto was smirking. And Yunna blushed.

"Oh yeah I'm game. So, what's the stakes?" Yuuna was confident.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"How about... a favor?" She asked with a sly grin.

"Sure, same goes for you should _I_ win."

"Avenged me sensei." Haruna said in Naruto's corner.

"You're on. Let's battle."

3 minutes later.

"And now my Sliver Overlord attacks with a power of 30. That's game Yuuna." Naruto smirked.

"Ah man, your too good sensei. I was no match." Yunna face palmed herself when Naruto wiped out all of her life points with 1 attack.

"Wow, Naruto-sensei. You must be a genius. To beat Yuuna and you've only had 1 day to learn it." Ako said from behind Yuuna.

"Well, I owe you a favor Naruto-sensei. And I'll make good on it." Yuuna said a little depressed.

"Oh sensei you did it!" Haruna hugged Naruto. "I'm so happy I was avenged." Haruna said dramatically.

"Since you managed to win and balanced out my dept I think you deserve a chocolate." Haruna reached into her bag again. Brought out her chocolate box, and there was a frog.

"KYAAAAH!"

Frog's appeared out of nowhere and everywhere. Frofs Frogs Frogs as far as the eys could see.

"Crap." Naruto hid somewhere. "Summoning jutsu." Naruto whispered.

"Huh? Brother? What's up?" Naruto summoned Gamakichi in his smaller form.

"Hey Gamakichi. Here's 5 chocolates, teach those frogs whose top toad around here." Naruto tossed the 5 chocolates to Gama. And he used his tongue to get them all.

"Hey no problem brother." Gama hopped into the fray of frogs. "Now, who wants some?" He jumped on top of a frog almost flattening it."Come on, who wants a beaten?" And what Naruto saw would forever go in the category of hilarious. Gama was tossing, punching, landing, and beating on the frogs. After about 2 minutes of this Gamakichi was on top of a frog mountain. Full of in pain frogs. Unknown to Naruto, Asuna, Ayaka, and Negi saw this and sweat drop. Gamakichi had a nice big smirk on his face. By this time all of the frog, or at least most of them were rounded up.

"Now Gamakichi, can you take these guys with you or something?"

"Yeah sure no problem kid. I needed the workout anyway. Later." And in a poof of smoke all of the frogs were gone. "Glad that's over with." Naruto saw Negi run right pasted him. "What's up with him? Whatever." A while pasted and they finally arrived at Kyoto. Naruto saw that Negi was looking at Setsuna with a little concern. Not the type of fear for them. But fearing them. _'Great, what now?'_ Everyone posed for the picture but Eva and Chacha. Chacha didn't know what to pose and Eva couldn't care less. Naruto was standing next to Eva in the front row, she looked annoyed. Chacha next to him on his left. They were next to Shizuna. The group went to the first of the many sits they will see.

"Wow look at that."

"I know."

Naruto heard all sorts of chatter from the girls. He saw their happy faces. And had a flash back of his friends, and the life that he had all but forgotten. _'Come on Naruto. Get it together. They lived on long after you. They were happy. Move on."_ One face kept on coming back to him. Hinata's face. The love that her eyes held. And the similar face to Nodoka. He really hoped that old man toad sage pa would find out if he had a mega great grandchild. At least... he wouldn't be alone anymore. Family wise.

_**'Your an idiot.'**_

_'Not now Kyuubi.'_

_**'Hump. Whatever.'**_

"Damn that fox is annoying."

"You say something Naruto-sensei?" Naruto looked up to see Kaede.

"Uh, no I didn't say anything." He said with a smile.

"Come on, everyone went on without us." Kaede dragged him to wear the rest of the girls were.

_**

* * *

**_

(Scene change the love rock)

"So let's see if I got this right. If you go from here..." Naruto pointed at the first rock. "To there..." He pointed at the second rock.

"Yep, that's it sensei." Yue spoke up.

"As class president, I'll go first."

"Hey, that's not fair, I'm going to." Makie spoke up.

"M-me too." Stuttered out.

"Ready... set and go." Yue was the unofficial ref.

Naruto watched as the three girls were walking to the other rock. Nodoka went head first into a wall while the other two were still in it. Naruto could feel Ayaka using some kind of energy. And then she was rushing to the rock. Naruto saw that Makie had opened her eyes to keep up.

"You know, why didn't you try chibipire?" Naruto asked, using his new favorite nickname for her.

Tick mark. "I'm not into love." Was her only reply.

"Right, yeah sure I buy that. And your play time with Negi the other day. You were going easy on him the entire time. I was jealous." Naruto said with mock sadness.

BAM

Naruto was on the floor with a nice sized bump. "Don't be stupid."

"KYAAAAH!"

Naruto looked up. He saw that Makie and Ayaka both fell into a hole. Full of frogs.

"Great... you better go help those girls before they get eaten. Not that I care." Eva said very annoyed. Although, she's always annoyed.

"Right, right." Naruto along with Negi and Asuna helped them both out of the frog pit. Naruto notice that Nodoka made it. He smiled. He walked over as Yue, Konoka, and Haruna were clapping for her. "You made it. Congratulation Nodoka." He smiled down at her. And of course she got nervous and blushed.

"Um... Thank you Sensei." She bowed a bit.

"No need to bow all the time Nodoka. It's respectful and all, but you don't need to bow when someone gives you a complement." Naruto brushed a few strands of hair out of Nodoka's face. "You should also show your eyes more. You look prettier that way." Naruto did his grin and walked away. Leaving the girl in a stuttering mess.

"You see, even Naruto-sensei thinks you're cute. You need to show more face." Haruna said while remolding Nodoka's hair.

"Humm?" Yue was looking at Naruto's back. Thinking about something.

"What's the matter Yue?" Konoka asked.

"There's something strange about Naruto-sensei." Yue said to her. "He just seems... off to me." She finished.

"What do you mean?" Konoka looked in interested on what Yue might say.

"Oh, nothing. Forget I said anything." Yue was still thinking.

The library group was walking back to the main group. Yue was thinking. Haruna was thinking of new ways to get Nodoka out of her shell. Konoka was somewhat clueless. And Nodoka was blushing all the while. They all made it to the next destination. Naruto notice that he was receiving looks from Negi, but not just him. Negi was looking at Setsuna as well.

_'What's this kid's problem? The way he looks at me you'd think I was on his enemies list. I wonder what gave him that idea.'_ Eva sneezed.

"Bless you master." Chachamaru said to her reading up on that by chance.

"Hump. Someone must be talking about me." She stated.

They finally made it to the next shine. The 3 fountains of life. Or something like that.

"Yue! Yue! Which one is which!" One of the girl's asked.

"Fright right to left. They are Health, Career and School, and Marriage." She said pointing at the right springs.

"THE ONE ON THE LEFT! THE ONE ON THE LEFT!" Pretty much the entire class wanted to drink from the marriage spring.

"I want some too!"

"Hey, everyone should form a line!" Class rep said, all the while getting some herself.

"Well, all these girls seem to want to marry young. Don't you think chibipire?" Naruto said looking at the annoyed vampire.

With an annoyed blush. "Stop calling me that!"

"Umm, how bout, no." He said smiling. He remembered what it was like in the academy. All the girls ever thought of was boys, boys, boys, boys. All of them... "But Hinata." He said to himself. "What I wouldn't give to fix the mistakes of the past." He said to himself. But Eva's vampire hearing heard it.

"Who's Hinata?" She asked.

"No one you need to know of." He said solemnly and with a sad look on his face.

With Negi. "Huh? Where's Setsuna?"

"Brother this looks bad!" Kamo shouted from Negi's shoulder. Negi looked at what Kamo was worried about. And then joined in the worrying. You see, all the girls who dinked from the marriage spring were not drunk. Naruto looked on amused. Then he saw something ne never expected. Eva toke a big jug and was filling it with the 'marriage' water. Then Chachamaru came down with the small barrel full of the stuff.

"Hump. Light weights." She said drinking a bit before putting the cap on.

"Chibipire, what are you doing?" Naruto walked up to her.

"What does it look like? I'm not going to pass up the chance to get free sake. I'll be damned before that happens. Here Chachamaru." Eva handed the jug to Chacha to carry.

"That's not very nice. Leaving Chacha to carry your things for you. Right Chibizero?"

"What happened to 'Chachachibi'? The doll asked.

"I think Chibizero sounds better. Don't you Chibipire?" He was giving his grin again.

"GRRR! I... Hate... You!" She said in an angry but cute face.

Naruto walked up to the downed group who were drunk off their ass. Off to the side were Negi and Asuna who were lying to two senseis and a very comical Yue who was slapping Ayaka silly.

"Class president please wake up! If they find out, they're going to cancel the trip and suspend everyone!" Yue was still slapping a drunken Ayaka. Much to Eva's Chibizero's and Naruto amusement.

"Um, what's the matter Negi-sensei?" Shizuna appeared on the scene. And that was bad for Negi.

"NOT A THING!" Negi yelled.

"Everything's fine Shizuna-sensei." Naruto to the rescue. Naruto flicked his fingers in front of her face. "The girls are just tired from the long journey here. All they need is rest." Naruto explained with his normal smile.

_**

* * *

**_

(Arashiyama)

"So, how's you first day away from Mahora in 15 plus years Eva?" Naruto asked a somewhat less annoyed and more blushing Eva. Who had dug into her new 'stash' of sake.

"Well, it's at least betterrrr then beeing at Ma-ma-maHORa." She toke anther 'sip' of 'water'.

"Are you drunk?" He asked somewhat concerned.

"OOFfff course nooot. I'm- I'm not like thoose light weights kids." She toke another sip.

"I'm afraid that Masters tolerance to Sake and other such beverages has fallen at an alarming rate." Chacha stated.

"Hey Chacha... do you mind if you record this? I want it stashed under 'Namikaze Blackmail'"

"Understood, now recording." She said while her eyes changed a little.

"Good. I want you to record her every movements for as long as she is drunk. Whether it is here or anywhere else. Is that clear?" He said smirking. Blackmail on Chibipire, what an amazing concept.

"Very well Naruto-sensei. May I asked why you want Blackmail on master?" Chachamaru asked never turning away.

"You may, and I'll answer. Just in case Chibipire gets out of hand, I need some leverage. But thanks Chacha, you're a life savior. Chibizero, why don't you keep Chibipire company. In fact, why don't you talk about all the embarrassing things that has happened over the years." He was smirking like a made man.

"You got it blonde. Hey master remember the time when..." Chibizero was talking about all the times when Eva was making a fool of herself. Not including this time of course.

Naruto was laughing his ass off. Oh the look on Eva's face when she sober up will be worth the wait. Naruto was walking to find Negi. He knew that the sake at the waterfall thingy was not natural. And knowing Negi he would be talking about it out in the open. He was walking when he turned the corner and saw Negi with Asuna and the hairless rat called an ermine.

"Look! Look! There's 'Kyoto' written on the class roll!" He heard Negi yell.

"She's from Kyoto after all!" Kamo toke the roll from Negi and was reading it himself.

"Eeeeh, that means..."

"There's no doubt about it! She's an assassin from the Kansai Magic Association!" Kamo yelled at the top of his smoker lungs.

"Ehh? You really think so?" Asuna asked dumbfounded.

_'Jumping to conclusions before finding out the facts... I may not know Setsuna's past but one things for damn sure. She'll kill and castrate anyone that tries to harm Konoka. Why, I'm not 100% sure. But I know she's no enemy.'_ Naruto thought as he was watching the three talk. _'Might as well take a bath.'_

_**

* * *

**_

(Bath)

"Ahhh... this is the life." Naruto sighed as he was relaxing in the hot spring. "All your troubles just seem to wash away.

"You know brother. You're going to have to deal with Setsuna sooner or later." Naruto heard Kamo's voice.

"I know, but... she's my student."

"So was Evangeline but that didn't stop her from attacking you. Speaking of witch, we have to watch out for her _and_ that Naruto guy." Naruto listened intently. "I mean based on what Evangeline said, that Naruto is more powerful than her..." _'I am? I didn't know that?'_ "... And you only beat her on time. Negi I hate to say it, but we're royally screwed at this point." Kamo sounded defeated.

_'That rat's cheerleading skills need work. I just thought of something.'_ Naruto smiled.

"Oh, what a day." Negi sighed.

"You can say that again." Naruto made himself known.

"KYAAAH!" Negi freaked out. "What are you doing here!" Negi asked regaining some of his composure.

"I'm a teacher aren't I? I'm here for a bath Negi." Naruto sounded annoyed, but was really just messing with the kid.

"Oh... right sorry Naruto-sensei."

Head Flick.

"Sorry, forgot." Negi was rubbing his head.

"Try not to."

_"Negi, asked him about why Eva was allowed to come."_

"Um, Naruto, why was Eva allowed to come on the trip? I was under the impression that she was unable to come." Negi asked.

"Oh, that. Well, I convinced the dean to let her come us. But I have to be right next to her at all times. Minus now and when she uses the bathroom of course." Naruto explained as if magic didn't exist. He knew that the kid was worried about the seal. How did she get free from it? "Say, Negi, I have a question."

"Um, sure Naruto." Negi was nervous.

Naruto smiled lightly. Messing with this kid is funnier than trying to pull pranks. Well, almost. "I heard you talking to someone before, who was it? Not your girlfriend I hope." Naruto said teasingly.

"WHAT!" Negi was blushing.

The door slid open. Ending any form of questioning from Naruto.

"Do you think it's another teacher?" Negi asked as boy boys peeked over the rock.

"Maybe. It could be Shizuna..._not likely. With your and my luck kid. It's a naked girl.'_" Perverted giggle. One witch Kamo knew all too well. As the mist from the steam cleared both boys could clearly see Setsuna...naked... splashing some water on her naked form.

"What is she doing here? Isn't there separate entrances for men and women?" Negi whispered

"Its call mixed bathing Negi. Get use to it." Naruto was still looking with a little blood coming down his nose and a blush.

"Hey, stop peeking Naruto." Negi whispered to him, but more directed at both Naruto and Kamo.

"We were here first so if anything she's peeking on us." Naruto said and hastily Kamo nodded in agreement. Naruto saw that Negi was swimming away to 'safety' _'This should be good.'_

"Phew."

Both boys were looking at her.

"How troublesome..." _'Definitely Shikamaru's descendant. I hope to kami she's not.'_ "...If Negi-sensei is indeed a mage. I should take some action but, there still Naruto-sensei as well. I don't know anything about him." Setsuna said to herself.

Negi freaked out. While Naruto shuck his head in disappointment. _'Lesson 1 Setsuna: When you're alone, you're never alone.'_ Naruto said in his mind.

"WHO'S THERE!"

"!"_Did she notice me or Negi?'_ Naruto got his answer when Setsuna cut a rock next to Negi. _'Not bad.'_

Negi countered. "Frans Exclamatio!" Setsuna's sword was expelled from her hand. Setsuna just smirked. _'Alright, time to interfere. Because I think I know what Setsuna's gonna to next.'_ Just before Setsuna grabbed Negi by the throat Naruto switch with him.

"Who are You! Tell me now or I'll crush your balls!" Setsuna told her 'captive'.

Naruto just smiled. "Well, you do have a firm grip. Soft hands too."

"Uh... Naruto-sensei?" Setsuna was blushing.

"At your service." Naruto said as the mist cleared enough for Setsuna to see who she was... holding... Kamo was grinning at the face Naruto was making. Like he was enjoying the little...'bonding'... with him and his student.

"AHH, I'm sorry, it's just... aiming for a vital parts is just a basic theory and... with such a big ta WOAH!" Setsuna slap her hands over her mouth and inhaled. No one but Naruto notice that the hand she used to grope him was the same hand that covered her mouth and nose when she inhaled.

"I knew it! You're an assassin for the enemy!" Kamo yelled on top of Negi, unsure how he and Negi got switched.

"I knew you were a talking rat." Naruto said pointing and Kamo's head from behind.

"I'M NO RAT! I'M AN ERMINE!" Kamo paled as he just realized who he was yelling at.

"Na-na-Naruto... uh... um."

"Don't bother trying to hide it, I knew about magic since I got to Mahora. Ask Setsuna, she's..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all heard Konoka scream.

_'Here we go.'_ Naruto made himself scares. Not wanting to fight for Negi, he'll step in if needed. But he still watched. He watched as a bunch of monkeys were stripping Konoka and Asuna. Naruto sweat drop. _'Either Erma got perverted over the years, or those monkeys are fake.'_ Naruto watched the monkeys finally toke the little bit of cloth that separated his eye's from Konoka's body. His nose almost launched him to the moon but it didn't. He was in control. Somewhat. He watched as Negi was concerned for the health of the perverted monkeys and tried to stop Setsuna from cutting them up into little pieces. Then as one of the monkeys toke Setsuna's towel from her and both her and Negi tripped. Both of them landed in a very compromising position. Then Naruto was hit by something. Not an object, but an idea. Animal cloths stealers. Animals that take the cloths off young women until they lay as naked as the day they were born. _'What animal should they be? Not monkeys that's for sure, Foxes will do until I think of something better. Thank you Negi...'_ Perverted giggle.

"Hey you two, those monkeys are taking Konoka away." Asuna told the blushing duo.

"WHAT!"

"Konoka!" Setsuna charged after them.

It didn't take long before the little paper monkeys were nothing more than tissue paper. _'Not bad at all Setsuna. I think just about everything is trying to remind me of my old teammate. I'm sorry... Sakura.'_ Naruto notice two more things. One a person left the hot springs angry. And two, Setsuna blushed and ran away, leaving a sad Konoka, and a confused Asuna and Negi. _'It looks like there are some issues I need to iron out with Setsuna. I wonder what's up with that girl? She wants to protect Konoka but leaves her not a minute after an attack. What happened between her and Konoka?'_ Naruto thought was interrupted when he overheard the story of when Setsuna and Konoka first became friends. He was sad, but now it made since to Naruto why Setsuna was the way she was. But then...

"It was like I did something wrong... Setsuna wouldn't talk to me like she did before..." Konoka had a few tears in her eyes. That infuriated Naruto to no end. Konoka and tears went together like Orochimaru and little girls. NEVER HAPPENS. Naruto was going to have a 'talk' with Setsuna. Somewhere in the hotel Setsuna had a chill down her spine. Naruto left a clone with Konoka to protect her, or at least keep an eye on her. And he went hunt... I mean searching for Setsuna. It didn't take long to find her. She was in the main room placing seal, or what looked like seals above the door. "Setsuna..." Setsuna froze. The tone that Naruto was using was not his happy go lucky tone that his know for. Or his playful tone he uses when in P.E./I.T. class. This was a serious tone. And it scared her.

"Ye-Yes sensei?"

"Come with me, we need to talk." He motioned for her to follow him.

"Yes sensei."

They walked over to some chairs he made some clones to make sure one, 'aware', came around. "Now, I heard something very interesting just a few moments ago. You want to know _what_ I heard?" Naruto looked at her, and saw that it made her uneasy. He smiled inwardly. She stayed silent. "I heard the story of you and Konoka." Setsuna's eyes widened. "That's right. I heard the story of how you and her first meet, how you became friends, and how you abandon her." He said the last part coldly.

She looked sternly at him. "I have not abandoned her. I protect her." He saw in her eyes that she did. But...

"Maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"Yes, but we both know you abandoned her." He countered.

"What? I didn't abandon her!"

"Bull. Your self imposed mission it to protect her yes?"

"That's right. I protect Konoka. And I'll continue to protect her."

"You have failed..." Naruto shuck his head in disappointment.

"What are you talking about?" She looked confused.

Naruto made a clone and had it transform into Konoka, as she told her story. The look on the Konoka clones face was that of utter sadness. "This is what Konoka looked like when she was telling her story. That sad face is one that _you_ cased Setsuna. It's _your_ fault that she is sad."

"But but..."

"But nothing Setsuna. You failed your duty to protect her since you started. "Naruto's words were scolding and true."Setsuna... anyone can protect Konoka. You knew it, I knew it. But, only a chosen person can truly protect her. Not just her body, but also her heart." Naruto eyed Setsuna carefully. Setsuna looked down. "If you truly want to protect her. You know what you have to do. I'll leave it to you to make your choice. I hope... for Konoka's sake and yours... you make the right one. I'll see you later." Naruto got up and left. Passing Negi and Asuna on the way. The three of them exchanged looks. After a little walk he passed by Kaede. "Yo Kaede what's up?"

"Oh nothing Sensei. Just wondering if Negi-sensei will be alright." He said in her usual tone.

"He'll be fine. You can count on his partner Asuna and Ayaka. Although Ayaka might be..."

"Someone say my name?"

"Kyaaah. Um, Hi Ayaka. Shouldn't you still be out because of the sake incident?" Naruto asked her, she looked a little tipsy, but otherwise alright.

"Aside from a headache I'm alright." She said rubbing her head.

_'Mush have gained some resistance because of Negi, that plus my small healing I gave her.'_"That's good. Head over to the lobby, Negi should fill you in on the details of this trip. It's not a walk in the park for people like us." Naruto said pointing in the lobby's direction.

"Okay, thank you Naruto-sensei." She bowed a bit.

"No prob."

"As she was walking she turned back a bit."Oh and sensei."

"Yes?"

"I want to thank you. For including me in Negi's secret life." She smiled and bowed lower.

"Not a problem. Negi needs more friends. I was happy to point you in the right direction." He bowed back and left with Kaede. "Kaede, things on this trip will get hairy. So tell Mana about it, all I ask is that you guys look after you groups. And if Mana wants payment then she can talk to me." Naruto told her.

"Are you sure? Mana can get very expensive."

"I'll be fine. I'm coming in to a _lot_ of money soon so unless she wants a million I should be fine." He explained.

"How are you coming into a lot of money sensei? The only way I can think is..." She had a very... unique... smile on her face. A smile that Naruto know all too well.

"I'm a writer." He said dispelling any... interesting... thoughts in her head. "And my books will be a best seller."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because they were the last time, this time should be any different. I need to get a few things ready. I'll see you later." Naruto walked off. Leaving a somewhat confused Ninja. Naruto did his rounds, a while passed and he saw Setsuna, Yue, and Asuna outside the bathroom door.

"I'm still using it." Came a dead like Konoka voice.

_'That doesn't sound right. And not in a perverted way.'_ Naruto walked up to the group.

"I'm still using it." 'Konoka' said in the same voice.

"Yo, what's up?" He notices Yue about to burst.

"Konoka sounds sick I think?" Asuna told him

"I'm still using it."

"Konoka I have to go." Yue was in massive amount of pain.

"I'll handle this." Naruto walked up to the door. He knocked on it

"I'm still using it."

"Konoka, if you are currently fantasizing about kissing Setsuna in the shower naked and doing other unmentionable things, please say the sentence 'I'm still using it'." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Why you perverted little..."

"I'm still using it."

"WHOA!" Asuna was shocked. And Setsuna was blushing up a storm.

"I knew it." Naruto did a spin kick and kicked open the door. A charm was doing the 'I'm still using it' thing. He looked at Setsuna and they both nodded. Both she and Asuna ran out, Naruto just walked out after he grabbed the seal. Yue was relieved. Naruto ran to find Ayaka. It wasn't long. "Ayaka, follow me to find Negi, Konoka's in trouble. And unless you help, so will Negi." Naruto barley had time to complete his sentence before Ayaka was dragging him out of the building. With Naruto's help Ayaka made it when they got on the train. Naruto followed but stayed out of their way. _'Now Negi. No holds bar. This is a truly life or death situation. Let's see how you improved since Eva fun time a short while back.'_ Naruto watched as one of the cars's filled up with water. Drowning Setsuna, Asuna, Ayaka and Negi. _'Do I have to interfere already?' _Naruto got his answer when Setsuna cut thru the car's wall. The pursuit continued. Following the monkey girl to a set of stairs. A big set of stars.

"You've done well to follow me this far." The monkey women brought out another charm.

_'Hum. These 'charm users' are like seal experts. I darn not say masters. There nowhere near master level like me, my mom and dad and the pervy sage. Let's see how they handle this?'_

Naruto was watching as the women brought out a massive amount of flames. Simple enough. Negi began to chant his spell.

"Fran Saltatio Bleuerea!" The fire was blown away by Negi's magic. "I won't let you take Konoka. For she is a very precise friend to me and my student." Negi yelled to the girl as he brought out his pactio cards for Asuna and Ayaka. "Activate the contracts for 180 seconds for the disciples of Negi, Asuna Kagurazaka and Ayaka Yukihiro!" Negi's power flowed into both girls. Ayaka giggled a bit. Setsuna was shocked by this.

"Let's go Setsuna. We have a classmate to save." Ayaka told Setsuna.

"Um, right."

"GIVE US BACK KONOKA YOU DAMN MONKEY WOMEN!" Yelled Asuna as all three of the girls charged her. Naruto didn't need to read minds to know what was going thru her mind. A single word... SHIT.

"Asuna, Ayaka I'm going to give you a personal artifact that can only be used by you. Get ready." Negi told his two partners while hold up their cards.

Asuna looked a little shocked "Alright! Give it to me Negi!"

Ayaka smiled "I'll gladly have it Negi-sensei."

Naruto had a perverse giggle. _'You know that sounded a little dirty.'_

Negi activated the powers of the items that Asuna and Ayaka would get. And what was marvelous, fantastic, it was amazing... it was a fan and a see thru scarf, will the scarf was big and long. Everyone sweat drop. Even Naruto and the monkey women.

"How in the hell are we suppose to fight like this!" Asuna yelled at her 'partner'.

"Asuna, Ayaka!"

"Right! Whatever, this will have to do! AAAAAA!" Asuna and Setsuna attack the women, but she defended herself with a monkey and what looked like a bear.

"Hump, my little friends are strong yes? Well, I'll just be..." The monkey Asuna attack disappeared.

"Whoa!"

"What?"

"What power."

"I don't know what happened but I'm going to go with it so bring it on teddy!" Asuna looked at the bear and it looked freaked.

"Alright then take this!" The monkey women thru a charm and it turned into a fire ball. Asuna dodged it but it was heading towards Negi.

"NEGI!" Asuna yelled as she realized what she did.

"Negi-sensei!" Ayaka ran to him and covered him. The attack landed and both were engulfed in flames.

"Negi..."

"Negi-sensei..."

"Hah, it seems that the western mages are just a bunch of nobodies." The monkey women gloated.

"Don't count the western mages out just yet." Everyone heard Negi's voice as the fire cleared.

"WHAT!"

"Negi! You're alive!" Asuna was happy, wiping away the few tears that were coming out of her eyes.

"Yes. Thanks to Ayaka's artifact. It seems to have the ability to protect ageist attacks." Negi noted as she saw the scarf protect them from harm.

_'Glad that I gave that push.' _Naruto said to himself. Naruto watched the fight with his Sharingan as Setsuna was pushed to the brink by a Goth Lolita in a pink dress and two swords. And Asuna was being stripped by the monkeys. _'What is it with Asuna being stripped naked by everything that comes into contact with her?'_ Naruto shock his head. Then another idea. _'That's genius. The main heroine always being stripped in every chapter. One way or another. Oh man that gold. Thank you Negi.'_

"AAAH Crap I forgot about the brat!" Naruto notice that Negi launched an attack of Ms. Monkey fetish. "Konoka you'll be my shield." This brought a tick mark out of Naruto. _'I hate hostage takers. Good or bad guys it's all wrong. Even in the ninja world I hated it. Well, looks like I'm up.'_ Naruto brought out White Kyuubi's talon as it was called.

"Hehe, I know your type. Your too weak... you'll back off as soon as it looks like the hostage might get slightly injured."

"And I know your type..." A very cold and freighting tone was heard from behind Ms. Monkey Fetish. Everyone turned to see Naruto behind the monkey women. "...You're the type that will do anything to get what they want, they'll use innocents, children, and anyone that has nothing to do with a fight to win. Trust me I know." Naruto was staking her, like the king of predators staking the weakest of prey.

"I still have Konoka, she'll be my shield from you." She held Konoka in front of her as kept him in her sites. He walked around as he charged his white blade. "You honestly think you're going to attack me. I have Konoka..."

Naruto appeared in front of her, he put his left hand on Konoka's shoulder. He pulled back his sword. And trusted right thru Konoka , but someone had Monkey women's back as she was pulled back, and only suffered a cut on her shoulder.

"KONOKA!" Negi's group yelled.

"What have you've done to her?" The monkey woman was holding her shoulder.

_"He didn't do anything to her..." _

Naruto looked up and he laid done Konoka and used his cloak _**(AN when he fought pain)**_ as a pillow. He looked at the black cloaked new comer. "And you are?"

_"No one you need to concern yourself with... yet."_

"What do you mean he didn't do anything to her? He stabbed right thru her!" MW yelled.

_"If... you looked at the blade... you'll see that it has little blood on it... only yours."_

"What!" MW looked at the sword. It had a small slip of blood on it.

_"He used a very ancient technique. A technique that cut's only the guilty... and spares the innocent."_ The person explained.

Naruto was shocked beyond belief. _'There's no way in hell that he knows my attack. I made it 10,000 years ago. It's... it's not possible..."_

_"I see that you're confused... well don't be... you know who I am... even if... you don't remember... It's been so long... a _very_ long time..."_

"We need to leave." The MW was still bleeding a good amount of blood for such a small wound."

_"Right... until we meet again... 6th Hokage..."_ The person snapped his fingers and both of them vanished.

_'Who the hell was that guy? I felt that his power... towers over my own.' _Naruto was shocked_._

"Konoka!" Asuna, Negi, Ayaka and Setsuna all come to see if Konoka was alright.

Asuna looked at Naruto with anger. "What the hell's the matter with you!"

Next up Setsuna. "You could have got her killed!"

"She was in no more danger than before. I just used Ms. Monkey fetish women's weakness." Kamo laugh his ass off.

"Look, she's waking up." Ayaka pointed out.

While the group was talking to Konoka. Naruto was having trouble remembering that voice. _'I can't remember that man. At least it sounded like a man. ERRR! Who the hell is he!"_

"What Setsuna~!" Konoka's voice ended his thoughts of the person he just encountered. Setsuna was running... again. Naruto sighed. _'Well she every learn?'_

"SETSUNA~~~!" Asuna yelled out. "We'll look around Nara together tomorrow. That's a promise." Asuna waved to her. Naruto smirked and Negi and Ayaka looked a little shocked.

_**

* * *

**_

(Were the bad guys are)

I can't believe that I lost to a bunch of brats!" The Monkey Women was pissed.

"It seems I was right to hire you. Old friend." A small boy with white hair told the hooded man.

_"I would have done it for free... just to see _him_ again."_

"So you know who he is? Who is he? Is he a western Mage too?"

_"No... he is something more... much more..."_

"Is he like you?" The white haired boy asked.

_"More... or less... he's _not_ exactly like me... but he is... a ninja... but not just any ninja... he was... and still is... the 6th Hokage... and as such... a ninja of _my_ caliber... is the only person... that can kill him..._" The man raised his head so his eyes were visible. _"And that's something... I won't fail... twice..."_

The other guys saw his not human's eyes... the eyes of...

**_

* * *

_**

(Back at the hotel Eva's room.)

"And remember the time when you were so drunk that you dress up in a sailor suit with neko ears and a swim suit?" Chibizero said again. This was her 100 embarrassing memory that she brought up.

"Dooon't re-re-remind me. I hate... thaaaat man. Err, if anyooone findssss outtt. I'm dooooomed." She toke another sip. "It's a gooood thing... that noooone is watching..." She gulped down the last of her drink in her cup. "I caaan only imagine what... that blonde idiot might doooo if he found out..." She passed out on her bed... dead asleep.

Zero chuckled a bit. "I can't imagine ether." She said with a sly grin.

* * *

**_(End)_**

**_TFK: -_- I know... you hate me... but I'm a cliff hanger god... I white my stories just to ends each chapter like this... -_- *Looks at angry readers AKA you* DON'T KILL ME!_**

**_Taking a small break to write another chapter in my Naruto: The Next King of Games fic. Just one chapter, might even start my "The Weakness of the 3rd Hokage" fic tell then._**


	13. Kyoto Arc: A weird day

_**TFK: 13 is up. The harem is as follows**_

_**Kaede**_

_**Konoka**_

_**Setsuna**_

_**Eva**_

_**Chachamaru**_

_**Ku Fei**_

_**Mana **_

_**The following are the girls I can live without. It will be a blind sudden death poll**_

_**Chizuru...**_

_**Asuna ...**_

_**Kazumi ...**_

_**Haruna...**_

_**Chao...**_

_**Zazie...**_

_**Sayo ... **_

_**I've decided that depending on who loses they will receive a packed at least. Now I'm not sure if there will be 1, 2, or 3 girls from the poll that will make it. Only time will tell.**_

_**234 votes as of now maybe more. It's almost over in my view. After Kyoto it's over.**_

_**Some has asked to enter Kyuubi into the harem. I didn't think of that. But I'll consider it. If others ask as well. Now so far I've had a few people not to add at all and some say not bi. Other if not more say add and make her bi. So I'll say this, I'll decide on this one. And it will be made clear after the Kyoto trip. Alright with everyone? **_

_**I'll get into Negi development during and after the trip.**_

_**One more thing by the looks of it I know whose going to lose, but it's still close on who's going to win. So I've only been setting up the girls that might win.**_

_**Now I got some complaints about the names. I get them straight from my books that I have. Not Neo Negima, Negima. So about the names complain there. Now about Kamo/Chamo again from the books. It is said Kamo, not Chamo, so I'm stilling with Kamo. Sorry. Hopefully this doesn't deter anyone from reading.**_

_**On with the story.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Kyoto Arc: A weird day**

**A confession, a very weird woman, and a game?**

"So you're on our side?" Asuna asked Naruto as they made it make to the hotel.

"Yep." He said flatly.

Kamo picked up. "And you didn't interfere with brother Negi's fight with Eva."

"Chibipire..." Naruto said bring out one of his books. You know the little orange one.

"!" Kamo jumped from Negi's should to Naruto's shoulder. "Where did you get this! This one is not suppose to come out till the end of the week!" Kamo was wiggling his tail and had a blush on his face.

"Well it helps if you're the author."_'Sorry pervy sage.'_ Naruto added in his mind.

"You're the what!" Kamo yelled not trusting his ears at that moment.

"I'm the author." Naruto repeated.

Kamo was then in front of Naruto, who all of the sudden had got a scepter, a crown, and a set of royal robes. Kamo was bowing like one would a Pharaoh. "I am unworthy. I am unworthy." Kamo repeated.

Naruto decided to play the part. "Rise my loyal servant and here have this as my gift to you." He handed him his book.

"Thank you my master." Kamo said humbly and began reading the book.

"Hey, can we get back on track here!" Asuna yelled at the ermine. "So why was it that you didn't interfere with Eva's fight with Negi?" Asuna asked the question that Kamo failed to finish. Ayaka and Negi were also looking for an answer.

Naruto sighed. "Well Negi needed to get some combat under his belt. So when chibipire wanted to play with him I just told her not to kill him or do anything that would scar him for life. I wonder what would have happened if Ayaka saw what happened to you Negi if she saw the first round with you and chibipire little maid attackers... eh Negi..." Naruto gave a small perverted grin. One Asuna knows all too well, and

SMACK

"Ow! What was that for!" Naruto yelled while holding his head.

"That was for being a pervert!" Asuna yelled while pointing at him.

"Negi does perverted things all the time I don't see you smacking him." Naruto retorted.

"I do not!" Negi defended himself.

"Naruto-sensei, are you saying that Negi's a pervert?" Ayaka asked a little dangerously I might add.

Naruto was sweating. Ayaka was a pure Shota-con girl. He needs to find out why. "Well, he has a very unique bloodline as we call it back where I come from, I like to call it the strip sneeze. Here watch." Naruto got behind Negi and put a feather, which got in his hand somehow, to Negi's nose and pointed him at the girls. And as we all know what happens when a feather gets near Negi's nose.

"Ah...Ah... AH AHCOO!" Negi did his oh so reliable strip sneeze on the girls. Relieving them of their cloths. Konoka too. Negi covered his mouth as he blushed at what he had just done.

Naruto was holding up two score signs both of which said 10. Kamo too. "A perfect 10 Asuna, Ayaka. And Konoka deserves an 11." Naruto said happily with Kamo agreeing. Both girls were less than amused. With the blackening of the world around them they loomed over both Kamo and Naruto. Naruto thought as fast as his blond head could do. And thought of only one thing he could do." A sacrifice. Sorry Kamo." He tossed Kamo to the girls as he ran for dear life. The girls toke out their frustration on the ermine as Naruto escape harm.

_**

* * *

**_

(Next Morning)

Naruto slept well, after seeing the blackmail for life video that Chacha recorded, with Chibipire none the wiser, he couldn't stop laughing. But he did. He picked up Eva, who was sporting a massive headache, to breakfast. It was more for show as she needed to stick by him because of the mundane teachers. Naruto was just watching for now, not a morning person. Never was. His small group was setting quietly. Compared to the rest of the class, all of them were as silent as the grave. He looked over to Konoka, who was sending a sad look over to Setsuna. That look... it drove Naruto to madness. She should never have that look on her face. Then... he smirked. And went over to Konoka, and Negi.

Setsuna sighed.

"Long night." Eva asked.

"Yes... the enemy is trying to get Konoka. They weren't all that difficult. With Naruto-sensei's help." Someone sat next to her.

"Hey Setsuna." Konoka said in a loving manor.

"Ah... sorry I have to..." Setsuna tried to leave the other way only to find Zazie there.

"..."

"Ah..." Setsuna tried to get up only to find Naruto there.

"Sorry Setsuna. Am I in your way? I'll get out of your way as soon as I can. So just enjoy your breakfast." Naruto said while talking with Kaede about everyday thing to keep them there. Konoka just gave her one of her happy loving smiles, which made Setsuna blush. Naruto was thinking evilly. _'You're in for the long haul Setsuna. No getting out of this one. _After a long talk between Setsuna and Konoka. Kaede made sure that she'd didn't leave. Naruto made his way to find Negi. When he found him he was once again being assaulted by the girls of Class 3-A. _'What is it with this kid and the young girl magnet that he seems to be?'_

"UM NEGI-SENSEI!" Naruto saw Nodoka yell. He looked surprised, but not only that, she put her hair back. Allowing the world to see her eyes. A nice touch in Naruto's opinion. "I... if it's okay with you, we have free activity time today... would you like to come with us!" Nodoka managed to finish. Naruto nodded happily for her. She reminded him so much of Hinata. It almost brought a tear to his eyes. He was so sad just thinking about her. Her as well as Mei, and Shion. He cleared his head of those thoughts.

"Alright Nodoka, I'll go with you and group 5 today." Everyone was shocked. But the girls of group 5 were happy for her.

_**

* * *

**_

(Nara Park)

_'Well, at least you're not forgotten Shikamaru.'_ Naruto told himself. He saw all the deer in this place. It was cool to see. Naruto looked at his group. How he was talked into talking Mana is still a mystery to him. But she's a more than welcomed addition to his group.

"Um, Naruto-sensei..." Naruto looked behind him to see Setsuna.

He corked an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Um, is it possible to... go with... group 5 today?" She asked as best she could. Naruto saw that she really wanted to spend time with Konoka, but wouldn't admit it to herself.

"That depends." Eva, Chacha, and Kaede saw the smirk on his face. So did Zazie but she just looked on. "Only if you promise to spend time with her sometime on this trip." He looked serious.

"Um... uh..." Setsuna was blushing.

"Promise..." He looked her right in the eye.

"Ok..." She said quietly.

"Good then it's settled. You may." He said smiling.

Negi was in the center of a deer herd looking like a kid in a candy store. "This is so cool! Asuna look at me AHH!" Negi then one of the deer bit him.

Asuna said in a deadpan like voice. "Yeah, yeah."

Naruto just laughed at the kid. The kid is just danger prone. He saw Haruna and Yue talking with Nodoka. He saw the look on Haruna's face. He knew that look. It was the same look that Sakura gave him when she pushed him to Hinata to have their first kiss when he was walking her home. He'd forever thank her for that. He decided to have some fun with this and see what they were up too. He walked over to them to hear a very interesting tale.

"Then you can go on a love-love date with casual clothes with Negi-sensei all by yourselves."

Naruto smirked when even Nodoka didn't notice him. She was blushing up a storm at that possibility. _'I bet it was like this for you Hinata when Sakura, Ino, and Tenten tried to do the same to you.'_ "What's this I hear about a love-love date with Negi?" Naruto put his face in between Haruna and Yue head.

"KYAAAH! Don't do that sensei." Haruna screamed getting her heart beat back under control. Nodoka felt like she was going to die from embracement. Naruto-sensei finding out. She just wanted to disappear.

"Now what's this I hear about a love-love date? Are you girls up to something?" He looked at them very seriously. Haruna, Yue and Nodoka were trying to deny such a claim when. "Without me?" They all looked surprised. "Okay what's the play?" All 3 of them huddled together. "Alright ready break." Plan, get Negi and Nodoka alone was now on. "Hey Konoka, I think you and Setsuna should come with my group." He smiled at her.

"You think so?" She looked surprised.

Naruto just smirked, and that made her blush. "But of course. Now than, everyone let's go! Group 6, follow me." This of course did not include Setsuna. Who was talking to Asuna and Negi. Naruto's, Yue's, and Haruna's plan was put into action.

Both Yue and Haruna kicked Asuna. And at the same time said. "Hey Asuna! Let's go see the Bhudda statue together!" Yue still drinking a juice box.

At the same time Konoka charged Setsuna. "Setsuna I bought some Odangos! What to eat them together!" Setsuna looked embarrassed as always.

Naruto looked back at Negi. "Sorry Negi, the girls wanted to go look at something and I'll take them you just enjoy today. See ya." Naruto ran with the rest of the group. He looked back at Nodoka, and winked at her while giving a thumps up. Then he ran with the rest of the group. Soon after Asuna and Setsuna left the group leaving Yue, Haruna, Konoka, Mana, Kaede, Eva and Chachamaru along with himself. They were looking all across town when something caught his eye. It was a store. A magic store, in a mundane place. But it was one of those old stores that sold old stuff. But he went to it anyway. His students followed him. When he walked in he instantly got a cold chill. It was like 50F' degrees.

Two odd looking girls held hands as they sang and dance around him. "SEER SEER! Look whose here! Look whose here! SEER SEER The Fox Shadow is finallllly here!" They ended their little song.

"Awww cuties!" Haruna couldn't help but hug the two little girls. Odd thing was one had black hair and black eyes, and the other had white hair and white eyes.

Both sang again while being hugged. "Hentai Hentai... we see a sly Hentai Hentai. Who's looking for a guy."

Yue smirked at Haruna. "Got you pegged."

"Hentai?" Naruto said flatly.

Now it was Yue's turn. They held hands and begin dancing around her. "Knowledge is power knowledge is power... but can become sour, Knowledge is power knowledge is power, so don't become sour." Their sing song voices ended.

Haruna grinned at Yue. "Looks like I'm not the only one who got pegged." Yue looked indifferent.

Next on the list was Konoka. Again they held hands and begin dancing around her. "Fox prince Fox prince, you're in love with the Fox prince Fox prince... a perfect match... with the princess of light to catch."

"Aw, you girls are just so cute!" Konoka was blushing as she looked at Naruto.

Kaede was next, you know the drill. They held hands and begin dancing around her as well. "Kunoichi Kunoichi, we like the feel of your chi... Kunoichi Kunoichi... never flee." Kaede was somewhat shocked as the girls called her Kunoichi.

Next up Mana. Mana was shocked at the little girl's speed. They held hands and begin dancing around her too. "Painful past painful past... we see a beauty with a painful past painful past uncage your heart... to be with a cutie." The girl looked at Naruto when they finished. As if to say GO ASK HIM OUT!

No one was safe as chi... I mean Eva was next. And you all know what they do when they annoy. "Chibipire chibipire... you're so hot you're on fire Chibipire chibipire... because you're the black princess of Aiur." Eva had a tick mark every time they called her chibipire. While Naruto stiffed a giggle.

Next on the list to annoy was Chachamaru. Although she was surprised as they sang something about her as well. "Don't feel mad don't be sad listen to your heart, don't feel mad don't be sad... love will never fall apart." Chachamaru looked confused. She didn't have a heart. She looked at Naruto. Did she?

Finally it was Zazie's turn. She just looked at the girls as they danced around her. "Birthright Birthright... you've been denied a Birthright birthright... let him sire... the love of fire..." The girls finished.

"Girls! What have I told you about annoying customers!" An old raspy voice came from the back. An old woman in a hood and cloak came out of the back. "I'm sorry, but they like to speak about customers that walk in. I'm sorry if they cause you trouble. Girls, what do you say?" She looked at them dangerously.

"Annoy annoy... we're sorry we annoy annoy... girls with fox boy." They both jumped up pick him on his checks and ran into the back.

"I'm sorry, but they only talk in rhymes." She bowed her head again at her guest.

"That's alright. They were just so cute." Konoka couldn't help but giggle.

"Thank you thank you... the princess likes us so thank you thank you... we knew we liked you..." They sang from the back.

"Be quiet and do your chores! I'm sorry, but Fate and Destiny always do that. So as sorry I'm going to give each of you something you want out of my store for free." She said happily.

Konoka started. "We couldn't..."

"Don't be silly. My granddaughters bothered you, it's the least I can do. But, young man, do you mind if you help me with something? I need a strong young man to help me with a heavy box." She motioned him to follow her. And he did.

The girls looked around. Trying to see if there was anything that they wanted. Konoka, Yue and Haruna were in heaven. There was so much stuff here that had to do with magic and other what not that they didn't know what to get. The library groups were looking at books. Kaede was looking at the sharp things in the store. Eva was looking at necklaces and other things. Chacha wasn't looking at anything. Mana wasn't looking at anything ether. And Zazie... she was looking at outfits. All of them were like a kid in a candy store. Well for the ones that show emotions. After a while Yue found a book that caught her eye. The book's title was _'Ancient Myths and Legions'_ the book looked very old and very heavy considering the size of it. It looked like it had over 1000 pages. Haruna found a book also. But this one was called _'Ancient Love Stories and Tragedies.'_ She was just drooling at what idea's she might get and like Yue's. It too looked like it had over 1000 pages. Konoka had found tarot cards. But moving on, Kaede had found something interesting. A short sword. When she looked at it the blade itself was about a foot long, and white. On the handle was the kanji for _'White Fang'_. She didn't know what that meant but she liked it. So she grabbed it. Zazie was looking at something that caught her eye too. It was a cloak with red clouds and a straw hat that had a small bell on it. She tried it on and she liked it, she was hoping that the hat came with cloak; she even smiled when she looked in the mirror. What amazed her even more was it was the last set. Chachamaru wasn't going to look at anything when something even caught eye. It was a flower of some sort. The peddles were as white as snow, but this spices was not of the lavender rose or any other roses that she knows of. She decided to take it. She felt... excited.

_**

* * *

**_

(In the back with Naruto and the old women)

"I have two gifts for your child. Hold out your hand child." Naruto did as she dropped something in his hand. He looked at it... only to find them... and they were rings." Wedding rings child. The rings, of your wives. Hinata... Shion... and Mei." Naruto fell to his knees holding the rings close to his heart. Crying as he did. The old women put a caring hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry if I brought out painful memories. But I thought that you might want something of theirs." Naruto looked at the rings. Each one was unique. All three of them had a platinum band. One had a white Moon shaped diamond with a red ruby Fox with 9 tails protecting it with its 9 tails. Hinata's. Another was blue emeralds that looked like the Mist symbol with a red ruby 9 tailed fox making sure the mist did not scatter. Mei's. The last was of a ruby red 9 tailed fox protecting a diamond temple. Its 9 tails covered it like a guardian, not all the way mind you. Just enough to protect it from harm. Shion's.

Naruto wiped the tears out of his eyes. "No, thank you very much. Sorry about this."

That's ok child. You have a right to be sad. Losing everything because of a man's ambition. Stopping said man's ambition and him punishing you for it. I would be sad too. And trust me, I've had many years to be sad."

"Love is in the aiiir love is in the aiir... wouldn't you say... love is in the aiir love is in the aiir... come out and play." The twins were back.

"Girls..."

"It's ok. No harm done." Naruto reassured the old women as he ruffled both girls hair.

"He likes us he likes us... were so happy he like us he likes us... were so getty." They hugged him as they left to what looked like their rooms.

The old women sighed. "Anyway, here." She handed him a locked box. It was made out of wood, with designs so it looked majestic. It was a foot long 5ins tall, and 6ins wide. It had 3 locks on the top each one with a different color. White, blue and light red. It was also as light as a feather. "Naruto this box is special. The key to these locks are people that you care for."

"Huh?" Naruto was confused.

"This box is linked to 3 people that you care for that are alive today. When one of their wishes comes true, one lock will break. And when all three of them have their wish comes true. You will receive what is in that box." She said smiling to him.

Naruto looked at her. "I don't get it."

"When the first one breaks you'll get it." Her happy demeanor changed to one of shock for a second, then it went back to a happy old women. "Now, as for the box I need help with, it's the black right there, and feel free to use what you need. I too am aware of the secret world hidden under this world." She told him. Naruto nodded. He jumped up and grabbed the box she asked him to. The old lady herself grabbed a smaller box. Perfectly cubed. They headed out with the rest of the girls were waiting.

"Hey girls, ready to leave?" He asked with his smile.

"Yup, we all got something. But Eva and Mana didn't." Konoka said in her normal cheery demeanor.

"That's ok. I had a feeling that they wouldn't want anything, so that's why I got something that both of them won't say no too." Naruto hauled up the case onto the small table as the old women told the girls. "You, the tall tanned one, come over here; I have something that you might want." She told Mana.

"I'm sorry, but..."

"Don't talk back to your elders. Come over here girl." Mana did what she was told. "Now, open the case." The old women left no room for argument. Mana did, what was inside was amazing. It was a rifle. But not just any rifle.

Mana was in awe "This is..."

"Yes, this is one of the 3 piece set of _them_ as people like you call it. I'm afraid that I only have this one. I'm sorry." The old women bowed a bit.

"I, I can't accept this. It must have costs a fortune." Mana was holding the rifle. The other girls looked shocked. It didn't look like your run of the mill rifle. This was a magic rifle. A _very _special magic rifle.

"Baah, it's mine to give to whom I will, so I give it to you. If I wanted money from it I would have sold it on EBay already. Take it already girl, all its doing is collecting dust in the back. Now what else did you girls want?" Yue came up first with the book she wanted. "Aw, you have a sharp eye little girl. This book tells of tails long forgotten from history. I'm more than happy to give it to you. But the one myth that you should read up on starts on page 900. It's the legend of the Kitsukage. It's over 1000 pages long, but it's worth every moment that you read it. Also that book is one of a kind. You'll never find another book like it. So enjoy." The old women laughed a bit when Naruto tripped when she said Kitsukage. Next up was Haruna. "Oh... _'Ancient Love Stories and Tragedies'_. This book is the sister book of your friends. And like it this too is one of a kind. It also has a famous legend in it. It tells of the Kitsukage and how he fell in love with the Moon Maiden..." Naruto tripped again. "... but sadly their love ended in tragedy. But are you old enough to have such a book. Oh who cares? It's yours enjoy. The Kitsukage's love story is on page 900 like the other." She finished as Haruna was drooling at the possibilities. Next Kaede. She brought the short sword that she was looking at. "Ah, the White Fang sword. This has some very interesting value young girl. This sword is said to be over 10,000 years old. It belonged to the first trainer of the Kitsukage when he was young." Naruto tripped and stumbled this time. "Take good care of it and it's yours." Kaede thanked her and moved for Zazie. She was still wearing the cloak and hat. She looked really good in it. "Ah, that is the uniform of Red Dawn. Or the Akatsuki as they were called. They wanted peace but lost their way, until the Kitsukage beat them all." Yue and Eva notice one this. It seemed all the things that the girls picked had to do with the Kitsukage. But left it alone. Naruto looked at Zazie, she looked really good in that outfit. Who would have thought that someone could make that cloak of all things look good. "Here, this goes with it as well." The women pulled out a ring. But not just any ring. It happened to be Itachi's. Naruto grabbed onto the wall. This woman had all of the things from the old Shinobi age? "You may keep all of it." Zazie looked happy, she even smiled that you can see past the cloak. Next was Chacha. Chacha brought over the flower that she had wanted. Naruto looked at the flower and a tear escaped his eye. Yue, Kaede and Eva notice this. "My, my, you girls do have great eyes for such young children. This, my dear, is one of the most valuable things in this store. This is called the 'Moon Rose'. It was said to have gone extinct over 10,000 years ago when the Moon Maiden died. She had planted this and it flourished. But when technology came, the Moon Rose's only place of setting down was destroyed. And all hope for this rose was forever lost. Until I found it by chance. It's yours if you take good care of it. It is the last of its kind." Chacha and the old women bowed to each other. Konoka brought over her cards. "I'm afraid I can't let you have this."

Konoka looked shocked "What? Why not?" Everyone else got what they wanted.

"This is just too plain for someone like you my dear. Here talk these instead." The women took out a small pin bell and a set of very weird looking tarot cards. "These cards are special, they go with this bell. This was said to belong to a very close friend of the Kitsukage. A priestess named Shion." Naruto knocked over a pile of books when she said that. "As you can see, this bell doesn't ring." She shook it violently to prove her point. "But when this bell does ring. You need to shuffle the deck of cards and pick up the top. And this book will tell you in great detail what that card means. All of this is yours." She was smiling at Konoka. Konoka looked so happy she jumped and hugged the old women. Last but not least was Eva. "I had a feeling that you wouldn't pick anything, so I picked something for you." She put the small box that she had grabbed in the back on the table. She then opened it. In it was a key. "This is a key to a very important item. It opens a box that you can't seem to open." She handed her the key. The insignia was the same as a box she's had for years. She looked up shocked beyond belief. "It's yours if you want it."

"I'll take it." Eva put it back in the box and put it in her small bag that she had carried. "Thanks."

"That's alright young one. Now it's time to close up shop for today. Oh, Naruto, one more thing, here." She handed him an envelope. "Don't read it till the 5th day of your trip. And take this." She brought out a weird looking paper roses."Take this as well. It's yours after all." She smiled as she shooed them out. When all but Naruto was out. He sealed the paper roses. So that they will be safe.

_**

* * *

**_

(Outside)

Konoka was getty. "Wow what a nice lady, and those little girls were just so cute." Konoka said looking at her new cards.

"Yeah, some of those things were really priceless girls so take good care of them..." They weren't paying attention to him, just their gifts. "...Girls?"

"Don't bother, there in their own world now." Eva smirked at him.

Naruto sighed. "I guess you're right. Alright everyone lets go find Negi and the rest of the gang."

"YEAH!" All the happy girls yelled out.

_**

* * *

**_

(Inside the shop as Naruto left)

"You can come out now, I know your there." The old women said looking at a shadowy corner of her store.

A hooded figure came from the shadows. _"It's been a long time... 10,000 years in fact."_ The voice of the man that fought Naruto last night.

"Just about... yes." She answered.

_"You have eluded me for all this time... and only because of Naruto's interference was I able to finally locate you. I must say. Giving away the past to the future was a smart move. I have been looking for those artifacts... for a very long time."_ The man told her. Although, he sounded more pissed than impressed.

"If you had gotten some of those items than Naruto would have lost the fight to you when you two truly face off." She answered him with a scowl.

_"Too true... too true... but his chances are still too slim to beat me. I've had 10,000 years to increase my power. He... has gotten weaker. No matter what he does... I'll always be stronger than him... you know it... I know it... and Shion knew it... your mother..." _The women looked sad. _"It was her who made the prediction of his return. And left her daughter to uphold it... you. After I killed her son your brother... and your daughter's..."_ He pointed to the bloody mess in the bed room. _"Were meant to give him something as well... too bad..."_

**(Play Naruto - Saddest and Most beautiful music 2) at {Time 3:40} **

The old women, now known as Shion's and Naruto's daughter, smiled as she cried for the death of her daughters. "You don't get it... and like my father's friend Sasuke before you... you never will." She was looking at a picture of her mother Shion... with her 2nd mothers Hinata and Mei... all of which were pregnant. And a very happy Naruto in the 6th Hokage robes. "I am ready to see my daughter's now..." She cried as she sealed the picture and the seal disappeared.

_"It will be quick..."_ The man got behind her... a long sword appeared out of his right sleeve. He placed his hand on her left shoulder... pulled back his sword... and did a quick thrust in the back of her neck and pulled it out just as quickly. She dropped to the ground, dead. He picked her up placed her with her daughters and with a fire jutsu burned the place to the ground. It was later reported that a fire had broke out at an antiques shop killing 2 young girls and an old women.

**(End Naruto - Saddest and Most beautiful music 2)**

_**

* * *

**_

(With Naruto)

Naruto felt a ping at his heart just now. Like he had lost something.

"Hey sensei... what's that on your back." Konoka asked taking what was there. It was a Shion like bells, but two of them. One was clear black with a white ball inside, and the other was a clear white bell with a black ball.

"I don't know. Hand them to me will you Konoka?" He asked.

"Sure." She handed Naruto the bells. They looked familiar. But he lost those thoughts as he and his group found Asuna, Setsuna and Nodoka. The group walked up as Nodoka was running away from them. Looking a little happy. Naruto knew what that look was so as she past he gave her a wink, and mouthed 'go for it'. She nodded back and ran to find Negi. Thankfully Haruna and Yue were too engrossed in their new books to see her. Setsuna and Asuna followed her, along with Kamo. Naruto smiled. "Alright girls time to head off. Naruto got behind a tree and made a clone to take the girls back to the bus. As for Eva and Chacha, they followed the real Naruto. The other girls were none the wiser. But as always Zazie received strange looks for her new choice of outfit. It Naruto didn't know any better he would have thought the Akatsuki were back. She looked just like all the others. But back to the real Naruto. They had caught up Asuna and Setsuna, with Kamo in toe.

"Um, Sensei the truth is I..." Naruto thought _'She's going to do it!'_ "I... I...I love grated radishes!"

Everyone face faulted.

"I... mean I'm lucky no I mean..." Nodoka lost her courage as soon as she got it and was saying inconsistent things.

Negi was confused. "Um... Nodoka?" Naruto shuck his head. Clueless was the only word to say.

Kamo had stars in his eyes. "Go for it! It seems that she's serious, just what I'd expected from the girl I picked." He whispered to the group.

Asuna blushed. "But, Negi's just 10, a confession at his age is a bit..."

"Baloney! Love has nothing to do with age!" Kamo yelled at her.

"Or rank, or anything else of that matter. Love is love. And nothing stands in the way of the heart." Naruto told them. Eva looked a bit flushed as he said those words. Like he was speaking from experience.

"Shhh look." Setsuna shushed down the group.

Nodoka looked like she was going to lose her nerve again. But then. _'Calm down, take a deep breath, and say what comes from your heart.'_ She heard a voice in her head. It almost sounded like Naruto, but she followed the advice. She toke a deep breath. As her audience were watching in anticipation. And...

"I... I loved you since the day we meant. I love Negi-sensei."

"!"

"SHE SAID IT!" Said the group all at once.

"I understand... something as sudden as this is troublesome for you...we're teacher and student after all... I'm sorry... I just wanted to let you know how I really feel... I'm sorry Negi-sensei!" Nodoka ran as she had just confessed love to Negi. As she ran she pasted Naruto and the others.

"Good job." Nodoka heard Naruto say to her. She blushed and continued to run.

"Hey, blonde idiot, boya's about to pass out." Eva pointed out that he was indeed about to fall over. Naruto sprung into action. Not wanting the kid to get a head injury over this. He caught him as he was about to fall.

"Well, not how I handled it at first. But I guess its ok for being so young and all." Naruto said out loud to himself. "Alright, let's get out of here." He put Negi over his should and began to walk to the bus, heading for the hotel.

_**

* * *

**_

(At the hotel)

Naruto, Setsuna, Asuna and Kamo were watching Negi, as he was freaking out.

"Is he going to be alright?" Asuna asked.

"Who knows?" Setsuna answered.

"Not how I handled it, but he's young. He'll bounce back." Naruto said very sure of himself.

"How did you handle being confessed too for the first time Naruto-sensei?" Setsuna was curious.

"Well, I didn't pass out like Negi did. I did go wide eyed and all. But I'll tell you girls some other time." Naruto had a little sad look on his face. Asuna and Setsuna they were no expert on Naruto, but they do know he's never anything but happy. So that sad face meant don't pry.

"Oh, I'm fine, no one confessed to me or anything." Negi said flightily.

Naruto and the rest of the group just sweat drop. _'Kid can't keep a secret. And those girls are going to eat him.'_ Naruto was referring to the faces of Ayaka, Yuuna, Makie and a few others. Naruto finally got to be alone. After managing to avoid the girls. Made about 2 dozen shadow clones and moved one. One just happened to be out patrolling in the shadows when it spotted Negi. Then it stopped Kazumi. Then it saw that Negi saved a cute little kitten. By means of magically flipping the van over his head. After the little incident was over the ermine talked freaking out Kazumi. Then he flew away taking the kitten with him. The look on Kazumi's eyes, with anima tears, was one of great happiness. The Naruto clone frowned. _'The boss is going to get a major headache when he gets this memory. But he would want that kitten for Chacha.'_ The Naruto clone ran after Negi, made sure he wasn't seen, grabbed the kitten when Negi dropped it off, found Chachamaru, handed the kitten to her and then puffed. Chacha was surprised about having a new pet. As for the real Naruto. He was in the bath house when he got the memory. He looked around to make sure Negi or anyone else was there. "Damn it Negi, you're going to be the death of me." He said to the sky. He heard someone walk in. _'Speak of the devil.'_ Naruto thought. "Hey Negi, what's up?"

"Oh, Hi Naruto-sen..." Negi had a look of despair when Naruto was about to flick him again. "Brother Naruto." He said with a smile.

"I can live with that." He said with a smile of his own. "So... what's got you down?"

"!" Negi looked shocked for a bit. "Am I that easy to read?" He asked nervously.

"Yep. You're down about something. I can see it in your eyes. In your body movement, and most of all... your just a kid sometimes I could read your deepest darkest thoughts if you were thinking about them." Naruto told him with a smirk. "It's a ninja thing." He finished up.

"Haaaah." Negi let out a pitiful sigh.

"Hey, hey, brother! Don't sound so pitiful." Kamo told him.

"He's right. Even when you rest like this, you can't let down your guard. Someone might come in." Naruto told him as he relaxed himself.

Kamo jumped on Naruto's shoulder. "See, master Naruto get's it."

"Master?" Both Naruto and Negi looked at Kamo funny.

"But of course..." He was looking for an excuse besides the fact that he writes Icha Icha. "Master Naruto fought countless battles. You can tell by his muscles, and in his eyes." Kamo made a point. If Naruto didn't know _why_ Kamo called him that, then he would have bought that one. "You can learn a thing or two from Master Naruto bro." Kamo said in his usually manner.

"But it's sensei time. So no students are allowed." Negi said sinking in the water lower.

"True... but... list off all the sensei's that are on this trip Negi." Naruto said washing his hair a bit.

"Well let's see..." Right before he could the door opened. And out came... "SHIZUNA-SENSEI!"

Naruto smirk at what he saw. "That's one." He said. Naruto looked on at what was going on between 'Shizuna-sensei' and Negi. And when Negi's head went in between her boobs. "Um... Shizuna... isn't your bust size just 2 or 3 cups too small?" Naruto said out loud to her.

"Yeah... aren't they too small?" Even Negi notice. Naruto and Kamo had a small perverted giggle. Even _he_ noticed it.

"Wha... How rude! I'm ranked 4th largest in the class just so you know!" 'Shizuna' said to them. "I even let you touch them."

"4th largest in the class! Who are you?" Negi yelled.

"Knew it." Naruto said to himself. _'I knew this was coming. Well, time to do what I do best and makes pervy sage jealous of me. Perverted things.'_ Naruto dunked his head under water and swam to Kazumi from under water. Kamo saw that look in Naruto's eyes and just knew what he was up too. Maybe not precisely what. But he had an idea. And giggled to himself.

"My true Identity is 3-A set number 3. Asakura Kazumi!" She had reviled her face.

"AHH! KAZUMI!"

"She found out about us brother, erase her memory!" Kamo advised him.

"Right... ra..."

"Hold it right there! You see this phone. One press of the 'send' button... and I'll send all your secrets for the world to see!" Kazumi threatened.

Negi was scared. "My secrets for the world to see!"

"Brother this is bad. This sister means business, you better do what she says, or the world will find out about you and you'll get turned into an ermine." Kamo warned him.

"I don't think so!" Naruto came up from under water, grabbed the phone so she couldn't do what she wanted put his left arm around her neck and held her close... so she wouldn't get away... yeah that's right. "Sorry Kazumi. But I don't think you're going to be doing anything for now. Now tell us why, or I might just have to _punish_ a bad girl like you." Naruto said with the grin of a pervert and gentlemen at the same time. A feet that, only one such as NARUTO NAMIKAZI can do.

Negi was clueless, as seen with the question marks around his face. While Kamo was smiling at the thought of Master Naruto _punishing_ anyone.

Kazumi blushed too. She was thinking. _'I wouldn't mind some like _you_ punishing me Naruto...'_ Small perverted giggle. "I'm doing this to achieve my ambition." She told them.

"Ambition!" All three of the guys said at once.

Somehow Kazumi got free. "That's right. I'll have the eyes of the entire world on me with the discovery of a real life mage! I'll have exclusive interviews, the newspapers and magazines of the world crawling at my feet! You'll even get a movie in Hollywood when we go worldwide! Think about it! I'll even share the profits with you Negi-sensei. You too Naruto!" Naruto adopted a thoughtful pose as he was thinking about it. "So how about it? Care to show me some magic? You can too if you want to Naruto-sensei." Naruto just looked at Negi, who was about to have a fit.

_'Oh crap.' _Naruto thought_._

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I don't want that I just want to be a teacher!" A great gust of wind blow in the bath house. And of course as we all now, when ever 'wind' and 'Negi' meet, something happens. And today was no different. As Kazumi was blown sky high.

"Crap!" Naruto used his chakra and jumped to get her. He saw her take a picture with her phone but he didn't care. He only cared about getting to her. He reached her and they both fell. She held on him for dear life. As he landed on the water. Well, walking on the water.

"Wha? Are you an angel?" Negi said in awe.

_'I've been called a lot of things. 'Angel' sure as hell was not one of them.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"I got the shot I got the sho..." She looked at her phone as it was broken. "Oh crap it's broken." She looked at it.

"I'll replace it Kazumi when we get back." Naruto said still holding her bridle style.

"Hey, what's going on here! What's with those crying sounds! EH!" The group that walked in consisted of Ayaka, Yuuna, Makie, Asuna, and Fuuka. Fuuka was giggling. Yuuna was shocked, Makie was blushing shocked, Ayaka looked pissed shocked and Asuna looked like... the devil. Naruto looked at their faces. "What the hell are you all staring at?" Kazumi's towel fell. "O~~~h... damn!"

BAM!

POW!

Naruto was lying on the floor for a few seconds after the girls left with a few new lumped. "Kazumi, you own me. I'll leave it to you on what you do later. Just know, I'll be there should you choose to revile magic. And I won't be an ally. See you around." Naruto left her. Naked on the floor.

"Looks like I'm no match for a mage." She said to herself.

"Don't sell yourself short sister. You got spunk, I like spunk. Let's talk." Kamo ran to her.

_**

* * *

**_

(Chapter END)

_**TFK: (-_-) I'm looking forward to your reactions my faithful readers. Just so you know. I'll be waiting at my front door with a 40oz and my shotgun, should you decide to pay me a visit.**_

_**I love doing this to you guys. It's so much fun. Later**_


	14. Kyoto Arc: A weird day 2

_**TFK: 14 is up. The harem is as follows**_

_**Kaede**_

_**Konoka**_

_**Setsuna**_

_**Eva**_

_**Chachamaru**_

_**Ku Fei**_

_**Mana **_

_**The following are the girls I can live without. It will be a blind sudden death poll**_

_**Chizuru...**_

_**Asuna ...**_

_**Kazumi ...**_

_**Haruna...**_

_**Chao...**_

_**Zazie...**_

_**Sayo ... **_

_**I've decided that depending on who loses they will receive a packed at least. Now I'm not sure if there will be 1, 2, or 3 girls from the poll that will make it. Only time will tell.**_

_**245 votes as of now maybe more. It's almost over in my view. After Kyoto it's over.**_

_**Some has asked to enter Kyuubi into the harem. I didn't think of that. But I'll consider it. If others ask as well. Now so far I've had a few people not to add at all and some say not bi. Other if not more say add and make her bi. So I'll say this, I'll decide on this one. And it will be made clear after the Kyoto trip. Alright with everyone? **_

_**I'll get into Negi development during and after the trip.**_

_**One more thing by the looks of it I know whose going to lose, but it's still close on who's going to win. So I've only been setting up the girls that might win.**_

_**Now I got some complaints about the names. I get them straight from my books that I have. Not Neo Negima, Negima. So about the names complain there. Now about Kamo/Chamo again from the books. It is said Kamo, not Chamo, so I'm stilling with Kamo. Sorry. Hopefully this doesn't deter anyone from reading.**_

_**On with the story.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Kyoto Arc: A weird day**

**A confession, a very weird woman, and a game?**

Asuna was shocked at what she just heard. "EEEEH! You mean someone found out about your magic! And of all people Asakura!"

Negi was crying a bit. *Sniff* "Yes."

Naruto was just around the corner. Listening to Negi Asuna and Setsuna talked about how Kazumi found out about his magic. _'Is this what I've been reduced too? Just... watching?'_ Naruto was looking at the bell that the twins seem to give him. They reminded him of the little girls that only talked in rhymes. _'I really hope that pa can find out if I have a decedent... other than that, there is nothing for me here...'_

"Hi guys." Naruto heard Kazumi come in to the picture. Ending all other thoughts.

_'Let's see what you have decided Kazumi.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"So here is where you were brother." Kamo said from her shoulder.

Asuna saw her and acted. So something like that. "Hey, Kazumi don't pick on him ok? I mean, he's just a kid."

Kazumi just gave them a relaxed smile. "What makes you think I'm doing that? And I thought you hate kids? "

"This reporter sister is on our side now brother." Kamo alerted from her shoulder.

"That's good. Now I don't have to do something to you Kazumi." Naruto made himself known by instantly being next to her when everyone blinked.

"KYUUAH!" Was everyone's reaction.

"Why does everyone do that when I show up?" He asked.

SMACK! "Well, if you show up _normally_ for once maybe no one would do that!" Asuna smacked him and yelled at him.

Naruto was just rubbing his head. "Anyway, I, News Club Breaking News Division Member Kazumi Asakura have been moved by Kamo's passion... so I'll be helping you protect your secret Negi-sensei. It'll be nice working with you." When she winked a star appeared. It's one of the many bloodlines that Japanese girls have.

"EEEEH! Really!" Negi was very happy to hear that.

"Here I'll give you all the evidence I've gathered up till now. Here you go." She handed him all the photos that she gathered.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU KAZUMI!" Negi yelled as he toke the photos.

Naruto whispered to Kamo. _"What did you tell her?"_

Kamo looked a little scared. _"All I did was till what would happen if she told anyone, and all."_ He lied.

_"Your a bad liar, but I'll let it slid. That kid is more boring than a video game about reading."_ Not that he's every played one.

Kamo once again did his bow. "I am unworthy. I am unworthy." Naruto just chuckled.

"Uh? Why is Kamo doing that?" Kazumi was looking at the spatial.

"Kamo says that brother has fought many battles so he does that." Negi answered her.

None of the girls were convinced, but Negi was. "Negi-sensei is everything alright? Ayaka appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah, just improving my relationship with Kazumi." Negi said mindlessly. Naruto tripped when he said that.

"That's right." Kazumi said a little too lovingly. Knowing that it's drive all the other girls crazy.

Naruto toke Kamo over to the side to really ask him something. "Ok Kamo, I want to know what you told her. Or no more books for you." He knew that would seal the deal.

"Please have mercy, I'll talk I'll talk. I told her the benefits of being on the side of a mage. Or more importantly, being on your and brother Negi's side. When I told her that she caved and then come onto our side." Kamo was failing his arms around.

Naruto looked him in the eyes. What he said was the truth. But it wasn't the entire story. Kakashi-sensei always told him that the best lie was never the whole truth. Had he not been a ninja of his level then he _might_ have fallen for that one. "Is there anything else that you're not telling me?" He leaned in.

"N-no."

"Kamo..."

"OK OK, I and the reporter sister are trying to get him another pactio." He said while mentally praying that he would not punish him.

"Well, why didn't you say so? I would have not interrogated you if that was it." Naruto said with a smile. "So, how are you going to do it?" Kamo told him the plan. "That's a great idea. Get him another partner and not revile that he is a mage. Quite clever if I do say so myself. You would make many foxes prude." He said with a smile.

"Oh I thank you for your praise. Now I need to find that reporter sister. We need to get started." Kamo said running off.

"Good luck." Naruto said walking away.

With Kamo. "I wonder if I should have told him that he was part of the game too. Naaa, he will thank me when he gets a kiss. HEHE, I can only imagine what he'll give me." Kamo had a perverted giggle as he went to find Kazumi.

Naruto on the other hand went just walking aimlessly to see where the road of life takes him. He walked up the stairs to see the girls get scolded by Nitta. "I know Negi-sensei is soft on you but I won't be so as long as I'm in charged you won't get your way." Nitta said angrily, but then again, when it came to class 3-A he always gets angry.

"That's quite alright Nitta-sensei. I'll handle it from here." Naruto come to the rescue.

"Naruto-sensei?" Nitta was shocked; he wasn't there a second ago.

"I'll handle this Nitta, there are a lot more girls here than just class 3-A. I'll handle them... personally." He gave them all a grin.

"Alright, I'll leave them to you. But my punishment will still be enforced should I catch them." Nitta stated.

"I won't have it any other way, but my methods of punishment I'd like to keep it a secret so if you would. He shooed them away, and when they were going down the stairs he decided to put on a little show. "Okay girls, listen up. Unlike Nitta, I'm not going easy on your punishment." He smiled an _evil_ smile, like when there at I.T. class. He saw Nitta smile and nod his head in approval. "So as long as Nitta doesn't catch you I don't care what you do, as long as the hotel is still standing when you're done. Okay?" He gave his happy nice smile.

"YES NARUTO-SENSEI." They said as a group.

He walked away with a smile. As he saw Kazumi talk about the game that they're going to play. The War of the lips. He was downstairs before he could hear anything past that.

After Kazumi explained the rules to everyone, a few were really into it. But someone had to ask this one question that Naruto really needed to hear. "What about Naruto-sensei? What do we get if we kiss him, unlike Negi-sensei; Naruto-sensei will be a much harder catch." Kaede asked and explained. She really hoped for the answer she wanted. The twins as well as Ku Fei _**(AN I'll be calling her Ku Fei or just Ku from now on)**_ also wanted to know.

Kazumi smiled at the 4 girls. "Same prize as if you kiss Negi-sensei. Also equally first place. Now give me your group representatives by 10:30 for at 11 the game begins." Kazumi told the girls as she ran off.

With Naruto he went to Negi's room just as Asuna and Setsuna got there as well.

"Negi, were back from patrol." Asuna said to a slightly depressed Negi.

"Oi. Negi, don't look so depressed. Everything that you cased worked out in the end." Naruto tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, but today was a disaster, if Kamo didn't convince Kazumi, I might have been turned into an ermine." He said with anima tears.

BONK

Naruto bobbed him on the head. "Hey, look happy. She's on our side now. The more people on our side the better. And best of all, she's on the news club, so she can get rid of any evidence that you give to that place."

"I guess you're right." He wiped away the tears.

"There now." He smiled.

"I've made the barrier around the hotel stronger also Kamo has set up some sort of barrier as well, what do you think it is?" Setsuna asked.

"I asked Kamo to make another barrier for me. It will alert me when someone with above a normally person's power comes into the barrier. Think of it as a downgraded version of the schools barrier." They all nodded. He giggled in his head. _'I'm such a good liar.'_

"For some reason, I'm getting the feeling that I shouldn't be here tonight?" Negi was somewhat dump founded.

Naruto stopped his mental giggling when he heard that from Negi. _'Damn, my pervy since was going haywire but I need Negi for my research. I need him to stay here, at least for now. It's no fun if the quarry doesn't move.'_ "Don't be silly Negi; I'm sure everything is fine." Naruto was trying to get Negi settled down.

"Now that you monition it Negi-sensei. I too feel something wield in the air as well." Setsuna was now on full alert.

"None since. I've been doing this since I was 6. So if there was any ill intent I would have sensed it already." Naruto casually said. And he was right, there was no _ill_ intent.

"You what?" Asuna and Asuna asked.

"I've been training to be a ninja since I was 6, so I've had 10 years of ninja training, so if anyone had any desire to do anything less than _innocent_ I would have been there by now on them out of the count." He rubbed his head. _'Please buy it.'_

"Well, Kamo did say you had countless battles under your belt. So I'm going to trust you brother." Negi said while thinking. "But I'm still going on patrol."

Naruto dropped him head in despair. _'I can talk an aged old man to allow Eva to attack/train Negi. Come on this trip know that she could have just walked away and only I could catch her. But I can't talk a gullible 10 year old boy to stay put.'_ Naruto sighed in defeat.

Asuna looked censured. "But the teachers might freak out if they come by and you're not here.

"I shall lend you my substitution stencils. They should help you." Setsuna handed him a bunch of papers.

"Substitution stencils?"

"!" Naruto jumped on Setsuna and Asuna covering their mouths.

"Negi-sensei! It's almost time for bed!" Shizuna burst right thru the door.

"Oh Shizuna-sensei, I was just about to go to sleep." Negi told her.

"We'll watch over the students then. Leave everything to us. Since your only 10 you should sleep like the students." She ran out the door. "Don't leave the room Negi-sensei, oh so much to do." She ran off, out of sight.

"Sorry about that girls. The last thing we need is for Shizuna to see us and think were having an orgy

BAM

SMACK

Naruto was on the floor for his comment. Negi of course had no idea what was an orgy. If Kamo was there, he would be giggling. "Anyway, we should all get going. Later." He vanished.

"Um... Asuna... what's an orgy?" Negi asked innocently.

_**

* * *

**_

With Kazumi and Kamo. "Alright, it's 11 O'clock. You know what that means girls. Time for the War of the lips game to begin. I'm you host, Kazumi. Now, let's see how our contenders are shall we. First up from team 3 we have Ayaka Yukihiro and Chisame Hasegawa, watch your back kids, Ayaka is viscous. No seriously I hope you had your shots. "

"UGUGU! Why me?"

"Stop whining and support me damn it."

Again she went on. "And from group two, Kaede seems to have defected from group 6, but that's alright. We have Kaede Nagase and Ku Fei. Representing the Baka rangers. Hey, the way I see it you don't need book smarts if you can level a tree with your pinky."

"What will be do if we win, you know? My first kiss."

"Who are you going after? Naruto, or Negi?"

"I don't know yet? Both are cute. What about you?"

Kaede gave her grin. "Naruto, hands down, I once saw him without his shirt on." They both blushed at that. "And his been a fighter since 6." Now Ku was sold.

Kazumi continued her hosting. "For group 4 representing the gymnastics club we have Makie Sasaki and Yuuna Akashi. Let's see if all that work out gave them an edge."

"Alright, were going to win this thing." Yuuna told her partner.

"My first kiss with Negi. Hehe. I can't wait."

"I'm going for Naruto myself."

Kazumi not missing a beat continued. "Now from group 1 we have Fuuka and Fumika Narutaki, hey these pint size pixies are as lethal as they are cute."

"But sister, I don't what to squat in the lobby." Fumika had tears in her eyes.

"Oh don't worry. We learned all sorts of skills from big sister Kaede." Fuuka told her sister.

"But what if we run into big sister Kaede."

"Now with group 5 we have Yue Ayase and Nodoka Miyazaki from the library club. Don't count out their book smarts in this."

"Yuuue..."

"Great... our class is just so full of idiots. Just when Nodoka finally confesses they go and pull something like this." Yue was less than amused.

"And last but certainly not least is group 6 we have Chachamaru Karakuri and Zazie Rainyday. These two unknowns might be the ones to get a kiss. But from whom I wonder. Watch your backs girls even I don't know too much about these two."

"..."

"I wonder why master wanted me to participate."

"..."

"You think so?"

"NOW, LET THE GAME BEGIN!" Kazumi yelled into the mike.

With Negi, he was writing on the paper that Setsuna gave him. But... he failed a few times... and you what happens with Negi right? Mayhem.

_**

* * *

**Naruto while on...patrol... decided to make clones. To... keep an eye... on the students. In other words. He had a pen and notepad in his hand. "This is gold. A young and shy girl fall for the popular and oh so handsome kid. And now must fight to keep her love alive. I'm rooting for you Nodoka. And if I need to ...help... I will." Naruto had a perverted giggle. Naruto was just watching, like he always does. The Naruto clones could hear all of the girls in class 3-A rooting for their teams or who they bet on to win. Naruto also had clones in all parts of the hotel in all sorts of objects. Plants were the favorite. Naruto was just watching hoping for some action, and he was blessed with it. Group 3 and 4 came around the same corner __'Yes... finally.'_

"Class president, I challenge you."

"Bring it on ribbon girl."

Both girls hit each other with the pillows. Both of them were dazed.

"This is for Makie you blond psychopath!" Yuuna charged with full fury, only to be tripped by Chisame."

"I'm tired of this childish game." She said to herself. No one but Naruto notice that Ku had 4 pillows. One in each hand on in her mouth. And one is being carried by foot.

"China triple pillow Attack!" When she kicked them, she gave the Naruto clone a good view of her panties.

_"Wow, it's stared a 3-way melee. It looks like Ku Fei from the martial arts club has the upper hand.'_ Said Kazumi being the host as she is.

"Chisame give me some back up. ! What, she's gone!" Ayaka went to her partner for help only to find that she's nowhere to be seen.

Down the hall Chisame had a cross bandage on her head where Ku Fei hit her. "I'm no longer going to play this game. Got my homepage to update and all..." She heard a sliding door open. "Hm? UWAAAH!"

"Hey! Chisame, what are you up too?" Nitta grabbed her before she could make a break for it.

Back down the hall. "What was that noise?"

"Crap it's the demon Nitta."

"Everyone run!" All of the conversation was whispered.

"Kaede?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Were first." Ku Fie run with Kaede kicking Yuuna along the way. Dazing her.

When everyone was out of sight. "Akashi! You too!" Instant scene change."It's squatting in the lobby for the both of you." Nitta was a little mad. And both girls had anima tears. Ayaka and Makie joined forces for now.

"Ouch... That must suck. Oh well, can't help them now. Need to check up on the rest of the groups." The real Naruto made his way unnoticed by all to Negi's room. He had a hunch that the smartest of the groups would be there first. Naruto was waiting for the group he knew was coming. Nodoka and Yue. He decided to wait outside Negi's room. He saw Yue snooping around before the game started. How you may ask? He's just that damn good that's how. He saw the door on the fire escape open, if only he made a bet on that.

"It's open."

"Shhh." When both of them walked in.

"Hi girls... what'cha doing outside your rooms this late at night?" He asks. Nodoka was blushing mad, for having been caught. And Yue was looking for a good excuse to till their teacher. He smiled. "It's ok girls. I already know about your little game you guys are playing. Quite bold of you two playing. Well, Negi is still in his room last I checked and no one else has gone in. So you're the first ones. Go on Nodoka, I have my money on you." He winked at the girl. "And I see your showing more of that beautiful face of yours. Good for you."

"Um, thank you Naruto-sensei." She bowed until her forehead meet Naruto fist. Now hard or anything, a little playful bump.

"Hey, what did I say about bowing to people that complement you. Take the complement for what it is and just thank them." He smiled.

"Um, thank you." She didn't bow this time and moved in front of Negi's door.

"Naruto-sensei. May I ask you a question?" Yue looked up at the weird teacher in her opinion.

"Sure Yue you may." He looked at her. She was one of the smarter kids despite her grades, like Shikamaru, he wouldn't be surprised if she was related to him somehow.

"Why are you helping Nodoka win Negi-sensei's heart?"

"Because I want to. No other reason."

"Sensei..." She said dangerously. "...If you're playing with Nodoka's heart like some sick game I'm gonna..." She was stopped when Naruto put his hand up.

"If you must know. I see a lot of me in Negi. Determined, interjected, and very protective. And most of all clueless." He chuckled. "And I see a lot of my old love Hinata in Nodoka. When I first meet Hinata she was shy, just like Nodoka, always blushes, just like Nodoka, and she fell in love with me, just like Nodoka did with Negi." Naruto was saying this with some form of admiration. "She had a crush on me since we were little kids. But she was too scared of rejection to till me until she almost died. She waited until we were 15 before she said anything..." Naruto faces dropped. "We had only a year together. Before she died." Yue was saddened by the fact that she had brought out painful memories for her sensei. "I want to make sure that both Nodoka and Negi don't go thru what I did. Granted I don't want them to do anything that they shouldn't. Being a mature mind I know you know what I'm talking about." She nodded. Naruto felt two people in the air vents above them, so he needed to wrap this up. "Anyway don't tell anyone ok?"

She nodded again. "I'm sorry sensei. I was just..."

"Say no more. You were protecting a friend. And I respect that. Now, your friend will need help in about 3...2...1..."

A rope ladder came out of the air vents. And with it, Fuuka and Fumika. "Fuuka, Fumika?" Nodoka was shocked at this new predicament.

"Crap!" Fumika yelled out.

"Damn it, eliminate them Fumika." Fuuka told her twin.

The twins starting doing what twins do best. Talk at the same time. "Behold... the super duper twin double trouble ninja jutsu." They both did a back flip and landed a ways away them Yue and Nodoka. The twins had cute Lolita ninja outfits. Naruto put that down in his note pad.

"There he is!" Fumika yelled pointing at Naruto."

"Um... huh?"

"Naruto-sensei didn't you say you know that we're playing a kissing game?" Yue ask not turning away from the terra twins.

"Um... yes I did say that."

"Did you also know you're part of this game? A part of the first place prize should someone kiss you on the lips."

"!"

"And it looks like the twins are after you sensei, so there's no need for us to fight right Fuuka, Fumika?" Yue smirked at Naruto and the terra twins, AKA Fuuka and Fumika.

"Well, since our target is Naruto-sensei and yours isn't I guess your right Yue." Fumika stated.

"Get'em Fumika!" Fuuka pointed at Naruto again.

"We found him Kaede." Ku Fei and Kaede made their appearance.

"That we did. And it seems that our only optical is the cute little twins I train." Kaede had one of her eyes open.

"Forget about someone Kaede?"

"..."

Zazie and Chacha came from behind Naruto, the fire escape door that Yue used.

Naruto on the other hand was freaking out. He had 6 of his more...interesting... students wanting his lips as a prize. "Um... do I get a say in this?" Naruto said pointing at himself in a dumb manner.

"NO..." said all of the girls that wanted him.

"I thought as much..."_'I'm going to skin Kamo alive if I live thru the night... forgetting to tell me about me being the game. I didn't even put on my best cloths for a chase. Oh well.'_"Alright girls... but if you want to kiss me... you need to catch me." Naruto ran past Chacha and Zazie so fast they didn't even see him run.

_**

* * *

**_

(With Kazumi)

"It looks like half of our teams are after Naruto and the other half is after Negi. Let's see if Chachamaru and Zazie can pull an upset, or a will the twins steel the first kiss of the night. But let's not cut out Kaede and Ku Fei. This game is still on."

"I got a chill just now did you?" Kamo asked.

"No..."

"Must be my imagination. I hope Master Naruto is ok with this." Kamo began to cry anima tears. "I just want him to have a pactio. Is that so wrong?" He asked dramatically. Kazumi comforted him a bit. Saying that it wasn't.

"Let's get back to the action. Let's see, it looks like Negi got away before Nodoka could get a kiss in. But what about our other hottie teacher Naruto?" The video feed when to Naruto and his little battle to protect his lips.

_**

* * *

**_

(With Naruto)

Naruto was watching from a far as Ku Fei, Zazie and Chachamaru were fighting for his lips. The ultimate prize it seems. Kaede was play fighting with the terra twins. That was until she tied them up to help Ku Fei win the fight. Things escalated when Chacha decided to take off the kitty gloves. And busted out her rockets and small grade cannons. Naruto was shocked about the cannons. Ku Fei also toke off the kitty gloves when she fought at full tilt. Kaede brought out her kunai and shrunken. Naruto and the twins watch the fight play out. The wind blow and all were waiting for the moment to strike. The roof would not live pass tonight.

"I no lose..." Ku stated.

"I won't lose ether... I will get that prize." Kaede stated as well.

"I'll do what is needed of me." Chacha stood battle ready.

"..." Zazie's words... or lack there of... stated the same.

**"Fight!"** came the mortal combat voice.

And all 4 girls rushed each other. Chachamaru fought Kaede, while Zazie and Ku Fei fought each other.

With Ku and Zazie. Ku lunched a round house kick, and Zazie just blocked it with her arm. She did a kick back flip knocking Ku back, she then thru a card and it made a cut in Ku's cloths. Ku not being one to be deterred. Charged forward with a punch. Only for Zazie to use her should to flip over her and do a double kick to Ku's back. Ku countered when she tripped Zazie so she wouldn't land on her feet, she didn't.

"Got 'ya."

"..."

"Your right. Fought still on."

Ku charged again. With Kaede and Chacha when this was going on.

"Those aren't dangerous are they?" Kaede pointing to Chacha's cannons.

"No. For someone like you it would make you numb for a few seconds. Think of it as a stun gun." Chacha explained.

Kaede charged her, while Chacha fired her num cannon. Then Naruto had another idea. _'The pervy numb cannon. Thanks Chacha.'_ Moving on, Kaede dodge the cannon shots and got in close. Kaede and Chacha engaged in close combat, attacking and blocking. Kaede thru a few of her kunai, and Chacha just knocked them away. Chacha then did a devastating smashing kick. The one where you do a front flip and smash the ground. Kaede managed to dodge it in time and do a sweeping kick, Chacha jumped to dodge. Using the force of gravity and her rockets she did a devastating rocket punch. Had Kaede been any slower she would be out, but thanks to Naruto's training she was able for block.

Naruto was on the side lines watching 4 of his students fight to the bitter end. For a kiss. "Um... girls..." They all stopped for the moment to look at him. "Is a kiss from me really worth it?"

"Yes." They all said as one. Even Zazie.

"Oh, ok. Well, keep going then.

After a few more minutes. "This is getting us nowhere." Chacha brought out her rockets. About... 2 dozen.

"Um... Chacha, what are... wait! WAIT!"

BOOOOM

_**

* * *

**_

"It looks like things are heating up for Naruto-sensei's lips. Wait, what that?"

BOOOOOM

"Looks like this place will need a new wall. Chachamaru just up the stakes. She blow a new hole in the wall. Oh... It looks like Naruto left the girls to fight it out."

_**

* * *

"Man, if I didn't put a genjutsu up before that new door hole was made we would have been in big trouble. Thank Kyuubi for genjutsu."**_

_**'Your welcome.'**_

"Quite you."

"Naruto-sensei what are you doing? What happened to you?" Nitta came out of nowhere.

"Um, I'm making sure no girls are out of their room, as for what happened to me... let's just say love hurts." Naruto looked at himself when Nita asked. He was covered in dirt. The kind you get when things blow up near you.

"!" Nitta looked behind him. "Kaede what are you doing out of your roo..."

He never got to finish his sentence when a cracking was heard. The kind that you hear when a presser point was just abused. Nitta fell to the floor out cold. As Zazie was standing behind him her hand still out stretched.

"Was that really necessary?" Naruto asked her.

"...yes..." Was her reply.

"Oh... okay if you say so." When he tried to leave, he saw Kaede at 1 end of the hall, Ku and Chacha at the others. He was surrounded. "Oh~~~ crap." Naruto saw Chacha bring out more rockets. Kaede charged up a jutsu he taught her, one of Zazie's cards had a small fire on it and had something explosive. And they all threw them at each other at the same time, only for Naruto to be caught in the middle.

**BOOOOM**

_**

* * *

**_

"It looks like Naruto's lips are all but captured. Was this!"

**BOOOOM**

"And it looks like this place just got a new sun roof. Curtsy of the 4 girls going after Naruto's prize. Let's hope we all have a place to stay when this is all over. Let's go and see how the war of Negi's lips is going. What's this 5 different Negi's asking 5 different girls for kisses? I have no idea what's going on but it's a heck of a show." Kazumi said keeping her cool. For about 5 seconds. Off the mike. "What the heck is going on! Why are there 5 Negi's!" She asked her partner in crime.

"Oh man! This is bad! Brother turned into 5 people!" Kamo was freaking out.

"I Know, their spirits right? Do something!"

_**

* * *

**_

(Back with the war for Naruto's kiss)

"So... um girls... is there any way we can sort thru this peacefully?"

"With a kiss." They all said at once.

"I thought as much... hey what's that?" Everyone looked up, and then back down to see that Naruto was gone.

"We fell for that?" Ku was dumb founded. So was Kaede. Zazie just moved on to find him. And Chacha did a scan. After a second or so they all left to find him. Leaving Nitta on the ground drooling.

Naruto was running for his lips sake. Not that he mind the fact that their fighting for his kiss, he wanted them to earn it. So why just gave it to them when he can just make them wait. Besides this was a game. As he was running he first come across Chacha. She used a barrier to freeze him. "Crap."

"I'm sorry I must resort to using these methods to kiss you Naruto-sensei but I must what must be done." She said as she leaned in. Bursting thru the ground was Ku as she destroyed the barrier and freed Naruto, and a small fight broke out between the two. The first thing Ku did was disable the rockets on Chacha's back. She quickly turned to Naruto, only to find him gone. Chacha brushed right past her to get him, and then Ku ran to find her prize once again. The next one to get Naruto was Kaede. She used a kunai with chain. It wrapped around him and she pulled him in.

"Well well I caught me a big one huh?" She gave him a playful smirk.

"Yep, it seems so. A perfect 10 in the records books. But I think she might disagree." Naruto pointed to Zazie who had a whip, made out of cards also around him. Then the tug-o-war began. With the ultimate stakes. Naruto was quite literally caught in the middle. Being pulled between the two lovely young girls. This was another good idea, too bad his hands were tied. This was ended when Chacha cut the two bindings. Grabbed him, and kissed him. Or that's what would have had happen had Ku not but her hand in between the two mouths. She pushed the two apart and jumped at Naruto.

"MINE!"

She yelled as she was going to clam Naruto's lips for her own. She was jumped by Kaede to stop her from winning. Naruto bolted as soon as he could. In hot pursuit was Zazie. Somehow she got in front of him in a blink of an eye. She did a jab at him and he blocked it. Only for his left arm to go limp. "Huh?" She jabbed at him again and again he blocked it. And then his right arm went limp. He tried to run only for her to hit his left leg. Naruto looked at all 3 limp limbs. When she went for the kill shot he head butted her arm.

"...ow..." She shuck her hand in pain.

"AH ha, ah no." He said amused that he didn't go limp for the jab to the head. He hopped away as fast as he could. When was fast for being disabled at the moment. He managed to get to the lobby. Where he saw 4 other Negi's. But he didn't feel them _'Fakes.'_ He thought. No that any of them cared. He saw that Ayaka was in her personal wet dream. And the rest of the group had no idea what was going on.

"Watch out, some of them might be fakes set up by Kazumi." Yue warned the group of girls trying to kiss him. She looked at Naruto who was limping. "What happened to you?"

"Let's just when it comes to girls... Negi's got it easy." Naruto had terror able flashbacks on how the girls fought over him to get a kiss. By... any... means... necessary.

The fake Negi's all ran in different directions. Yue did a spin kick on the one that tried to kiss her. And Boom it went bye bye.

"What's going on here! What's with all this smoke!" Nitta came back.

"Guys take cover, Nita's back." Yuuna tried to warn the rest of the girls.

"Give me some sugar!" 3 fakes Negi's jumped Nitta he damn near shit himself when they came out.

"I don't think he'll be rejoining us any time soon." Yue said as she say the look on Nitta's face.

Naruto head butted a fake and it exploded in his face. When the smoke cleared he was smiling. "Nothing like feeling your limps again." Naruto stretched out a bit. Makie and Ayaka kissed the other two Negi's and they went with a bang. "Yue, Nodoka. Negi wasn't one of those fakes. I don't think he's here in the hotel. So get out of here and go back to your rooms, before old man Nitta wakes up. And hurry, I'll cover this up as best I can."

"There he is." Yue said. Ignoring Naruto.

_'No respect.'_

"Um... Nodoka..."

"Negi-sensei..."

Utter silence.

Naruto could feel all the eyes of class 3-A on the scene that might unfold.

"Um, Nodoka, about this afternoon..."

Naruto saw that Nodoka was having a heart attack, he smiled. They did remind him of him and Hinata. Although somewhat reversed, and a water downed version of their love that they once hand. He fingered the rings in his pocket.

"As friends. Let's start out as friends." Negi finished his rant. All Naruto heard was bah bah bah teacher bah bah bah student. The kid was a stiff and a suit. Oh how he hates stiffs and suits. He'll need to change that.

"So, what do you say we go back to the rooms?" He asked.

"Ok..." Nodoka blushed so much that Hinata would have a rival.

Naruto was the blank look on Yue's face. And smirked. He got behind Negi. And when Yue... innocently... tripped Nodoka. Naruto... innocently... pushed Negi. End result. The Pactio kiss. _'Oh young love...hump."_ Naruto's thoughts were cut short when someone forced a kiss. And it was Kaede. And then it ended. "You could have at least let me enjoy it.

"I NO LOSE!"

Naruto turned around only to be kissed by Ku Fei as well, on the lips. And that one too ended fast.

Ku had the victory pose "2nd place." She said.

_**

* * *

**_

(With the master minds.)

"YEAH, WE GOT THAT SISTER NODOKA'S CARD! AND THAT NINJA GIRL KAEDE, AND THAT FIGHTER GIRL KU FEI!" Kamo was smiling with tears coming out of his eyes. "Master Naruto will surly reward me for my hard work. You too sister. Now let's get the hell out of here before someone comes."

"Right time to" She bumped into someone.

"I see so YOU'RE the master mind behind this Kazumi..." Nitta couldn't have been more pissed.

**"ALL OF YOU SQUAT UNTIL MORNING! BOTH OF YOU TOO NARTUO-SENSEI, NEGI-SENSEI! I can't believe you'd play with your students like this."** Nitta made them sit down. But Naruto being Naruto, wouldn't stand for it.

"Oh Nitta-sensei?" Naruto was in front of him in a second. Then flicked his fingerers in front of him. "Can't you forgive these girls'? Just this once." She said almost pleadingly.

"...Yeah...sure..." Nitta said somewhat dazed. "All of you go to your rooms and stay there! And don't come out for the rest of the night. Or I won't be easy on you next time. I'll trust Naruto-sensei to take you." Nitta was walking away. "And never speck of this again Nitta left.

Naruto turned to the girls who were getting up. "Ok girls, I have something I need to do, so I'm trusting you to go to your rooms ok? I can't get you off the hook a 2nd time." Naruto left.

"Wow, Naruto-sensei is so cool."

"Yes, finally... sleep."

All the girls' reactions differed.

_**

* * *

**_

(With Naruto)

He was jumped by the twins but he stopped them and told them the game was over. They pouted but he gave them a hug for trying. He sent them off to their room and he slowly walked to his own. He made 2 dozen shadow clones to... remodel... some areas. Naruto was dead tired. He was hunched over with slits for eyes and his mouth open a little. Like Kaede. He was walking slowly to his room. "Class 3-A is sure a handful... or 12." He said to himself. When he turned the corner he never saw Konoka walk out her room and then they both kissed. And of course... it was the pactio kiss. "Uh, sorry about that Konoka." He said hastily.

"Oh no Naruto I'm sorry..." The card appeared in front of them. "AHH! It's one of those cards! Oh thank you thank you thank you Naruto!" She hugged him while saying all that.

"Um... no problem?" He was unsure about this feeling in his gut right now.

"I'll always treasure it." She kissed him on the check and when back into her room.

"Well, that went well..." Unimaginable Killer intent. He looked behind him... only to see a very mad Asuna... and a VERY pissed off Setsuna. He turned his head back. "... Someone up there hates me."

"NAAAARRUUUTOOO/NAAAARRUUUTOOO-SEEENSEEEI!" They both said at once, ready to kill him.

"Wait, wait, it was an accident, an accident! WAIT WAIT!"

**POOOOOOW! **Notice the bold letters and that it's underlined.

Naruto was now on the floor outside Konoka's room. Setsuna had left him there.

"Yeah. Some up there hates me."

_**

* * *

**_

(In heaven)

DAMN IT WHY DOES HE GET ALL THE GIRLS!" Kiba yelled.

_**

* * *

**_

(Outside)

_"Good. He now has more people that he cares for..."_

"How is that good? If anything that'll give him an incentive to get stronger." The same young white haired boy from before asked his hooded friend.

_"True... but that would have happened anyway... but this way... makes weaknesses."_

"How so?"

_"By having people far weaker than him as friends then he needs to protect them... and allows us to hurt him... thru them. The cunning warrior attacks neither body nor mind. But the heart. If we kill either of them, he'll be enraged. And allows us to kill him in his blind rage. Or, he'll just break down. But I doubt that last one."_

"It sounds like you've done this before?"

The hooded man laughed. A very _evil_ laugh. _"I have done this for 10,000 years. I have attacked the heart for that long. I've prepared for the time when he would return. And so I've done many things... Like when I killed his wife Hinata... and all of his children... 1 by 1 I killed them all... Even... any descendants... he had." _

_**

* * *

**_

(END)

_**TFK :**__**How was it? Short I know but I needed to get this in order.**_


	15. Kyoto Arc: A Troublesome day: Bad Dog

_**TFK: 15 is up. The harem is as follows**_

_**Kaede**_

_**Konoka**_

_**Setsuna**_

_**Eva**_

_**Chachamaru**_

_**Ku Fei**_

_**Mana **_

_**Oh, about the harem. I've decided that it won't have a limit. But it wouldn't be every girl that Naruto comes across. And it won't be unruly number ether. I've deiced to add one more, a secret member of the harem, for sure, maybe two other's. I'll let u know sometime **_

_**The following are the girls I can live without. It will be a blind sudden death poll**_

_**Chizuru...**_

_**Asuna ...**_

_**Kazumi ...**_

_**Haruna...**_

_**Chao...**_

_**Zazie...**_

_**Sayo ... **_

_**I've decided that depending on who loses they will receive a pactio at least. Now I'm not sure if there will be 1, 2, or 3 girls from the poll that will make it. Only time will tell.**_

_**250 votes as of now maybe more. It's almost over in my view. After Kyoto it's over.**_

**Author rant**

_**Ok... I grow tired of people 'complementing' me on my spilling and grammar. When spilling suffers so does grammar. So no more, I have dyslexia so stop saying 'your spilling and grammar need work' or 'have you ever heard of spell check' spell check doesn't get everything. **_

_**All I'm trying to do is get my idea to you the reader and I grow tired of the people saying these things. **_

_**It's nothing short of amazing for a person who only learned how to read at age 13 to come this far**_

_**I'm trying to get all of my mistakes so SHUT UP... thank you and have a nice day. :)**_

**End of author rant**

_**one more thing. I know I'm laying it on thick with this hooded gay from the past that failed to kill Naruto once before. He will be unmasked when the time is right.**_

_**On with the story.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Kyoto Arc: A Troublesome day: **

**Bad Dog**

"Wow, look at book worm's card. It's so cute! And Kaede's card with Naruto-sensei. And Ku Fei's card!" The entire class was admiring Nodoka's card. As well as Kaede's and Ku Fei's. Even Konoka showed her card. Everyone was jealous of her. She didn't even play. Konoka was still eating when Ku Fei, Nodoka, and Kaede walked away, just admiring there cards. When they over heard a conversation.

"Negi, Naruto how are you going to take responsibility for all these cards you made!" Asuna was angry.

"In our defense..." Naruto picked up Kamo, like one would a cat. "...it's his fault."

"But, master, all I wanted was for you to have a pactio. Was that so wrong. All I wanted was for someone to have your back like brother Negi has with Ayaka and Asuna." Kamo cried.

"Ah, Kamo, I didn't know you cared." Naruto said with anima tears.

"But, we can't bring in innocent normal girls like Nodoka, Ku Fei and Kaede."

"Hey, hey, hey. I resent that remark. Ku and Kaede nearly killed me. Twice. As for Konoka. She's far from normally. The only normal person here is Kazumi. And she put's little boys, like Negi, in her cleavage to get a story."

"Naruto!"

"Brother!"

"It's the truth."

"She... likes... to... what!" None of them remembered that Ayaka was there.

"Oh... uh... hi Ayaka... how long were you there?" Naruto asked.

"Since... the whole... conversation... started." Ayaka was trembling with unimaginable rage. She was giving a death glare of DOOM to Kazumi.

"Any way. Kaede already knows about magic so I don't see why not with her. Ku Fei is almost a normal girl, but can dish it out with the best of them. And Konoka... she'll learn about magic sooner or later. With Negi here and all. I'm surprised that she hasn't already..." Naruto was poking Negi's head. "... I mean let's face it Negi, in the first day, Asuna found out, and if I wasn't aware of it I would. And not too long ago two more of your students found out about your magic... In one day. And by saving a cat, Kazumi found out. Seriously Negi just because you think your all alone, or your group is all alone doesn't mean you are." Naruto turned his head to a corner where he sensed Kaede, Ku Fei, and Nodoka.

"Anyway, we can't take Nodoka's or the others cards as they were a prize, but we can't use the master card. Here big sister." Kamo handed Asuna her pactio card.

"Huh? This can only be used for communication right?"

"Wrong..." Kamo began to explain what she could do with her card. All the while the 3 spies over heard. Not that he would have kept it from Kaede or Ku Fei if they asked. He saw that Asuna brought out a fan, he wasn't paying attention. "I'm going for a walk." He walked up to where the 3 girls were at. They tried to run, or at least Ku Fei and Nodoka. But, Naruto being Naruto, got in front of them. "Hello Ku Fei... Nodoka... mind telling me what you heard?" He was in a _very_ sweat voice. They told them that they heard everything. That Negi's pet ermine said to them. "Alright. Now that you know, let's see what you got. Nodoka, you first."

"Alright sensei... Adeat." In a flash of light, Nodoka's card changed into a book, a very thick book. It was called the Diarium Ejus. "Wow, a book. The card turned into a book." Nodoka said excitedly. She looked thru it, and it was blank. Then a picture came up with Nodoka and Negi kissing... deeply. It had a bunch of writing on it and everyone read it. Nodoka blushed, Ku giggled and Naruto and Kaede smiled.

"Naughty book ne?" Ku asked.

"What do you have Ku?" Nodoka turned attention from her to Ku Fei.

"Well we see now. Adeat." In a flash of light, Ku's artifact came. She was now dressed in a battle kimono. And she had fingerless battle gloves as well as some fancy looking shoes, the kind Negi wore when he was in that tournament. "Wow, pretty." They all had a different color diamond. Each shoe and a purple diamond, the red kimono had a brown diamond, and her gloves had a red diamond. Naruto saw that all of them had something in common. All of the diamonds had a 9 tailed fox on it. And that the red kimono and the shoes could have passed as Kyuubi's fur. "It feels so soft." Ku commented and the other girls felt it. It felt like silk.

_**"A girl always has a sense of style that never goes out."**_ The fox told Naruto in his head.

_"Not helping..."_

"Mine so cool." Ku was admiring her stuff.

"You're next Kaede." Naruto said looking at the girl.

"Alright, Adeat!" The card flashed the group and turned into... a black cape and short sword. Similar to the one that Kaede would have gotten with Negi. Everyone admiring Kaede's cape but Naruto was looking at her sword.

"!" Naruto looked behind him to see Yue. "Hey Yue, what cha doing?" Naruto alerted every one of Yue's presences. Everyone was shocked at first.

"Oh... um... Yue." Nodoka looked at her friend.

"Hey Nodoka... is that a new book?" Yue was trying to look at Nodoka's artifact.

Everyone else was looking at it, as a new picture had just come to like. Only Nodoka was looking at it noticeable. Everyone else was discreet. It had a very embarrassing picture and note/explanation. It read a shortened version of it.

_Last night, Negi-sensei pushed me down and tried to kiss me while Nodoka was sleeping. Even with everything else that happened last night THAT was the height of that troublesome night._

Everyone smirked when Nodoka slammed shut the book. But Nodoka and Yue of course. Yue was confused and Nodoka was blushing.

"Yue, you shouldn't look into other people's business like that. That couldn't be her new diary for all you know." Naruto said saving the girl an explanation.

"Oh... sorry Nodoka."

"HEY YOU TWO!" Haruna made her appearance know to Yue and Nodoka and didn't bother with the other 3 in that hall way.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, that was strangely normal for this class. Anyway, Ku Fei, don't say anything about what you just saw and what you just heard ok?"

"Got it Sensei."

"That's a good girl. Now, let's go eat." Naruto said happily. Both Kaede and Naruto exchanged looks. And both nodded. Naruto smiled. He'd have to thank Kamo some time. He gave his perverted evil smile. And somewhere Kamo had a nice chill down his spine. Naruto separated from Kaede, for now. He went looking for Negi. The kid was a trouble magnet. So he had to stick next to him until _he_ could defend himself. He spotted Negi in the hall way. "Hey Negi, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Oh..." Negi thought he was being sneaky. "... Sure Naruto. What is it?"

"I have a question actually." Naruto looked uncharacteristically serious.

"Um, sure go head brother."

"I was wondering... why is it that mages hide what they can do? I mean, where I come from Ninja's are not only well known, but are hired to do jobs for people. So why is it that mages hide themselves?" Negi thought about that question for a moment. Then he answered. While Negi answered Naruto's question, he finally notice someone around the corner. Who was there since he asked? _'Crap... who is it?'_

"And that's why we mages hide are abilities. The people wouldn't accept us." Negi finished.

"I see... in my opinion that's stupid, but ok. Like I said, ninja's where I'm from let people know that they exist, but kept what they do a secret. But it's not my place to say, see you in a bit Negi." Naruto walked away as he saw someone move hastily away. Naruto was thinking. He went back to the room to get Eva, Chibizero, and Chacha. Zazie and Kaede come too. Kaede was in her normally cloths and Naruto had a good laugh when Zazie decided to use her red dawn cloak, hat, and bell. She even put on her ring. He saw Negi run away when the girls were looking for him. He laughed a bit. _'You can't get away from me.'_

"Um, Naruto-sensei." Naruto looked behind him to see Haruna and the rest of group 5. Not including Asuna.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Negi-sensei?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure follow me."_'This should be good.'_ He thought. He led his group and group 5 to Negi. Or should I say Asuna and Setsuna because they was seen trying to sneak out too. The big group walked as one until they found Negi.

"Negi-sensei~~~." Haruna sang to Negi.

"Waah, everyone has such cute cloths." Negi stated without thinking. "What are you all doing here!" Negi whispered to Naruto who walked up to him. "It was just supposed to be me and Asuna." He finished. The group consisted of group 5 and 6. Naruto just ruffled his hair.

"Sorry kid. Your 10 years too young to sneak away from me." Naruto said with a smirk.

"But I'm not even 10!" Negi had anima tears.

"Well I guess you'll always be too young." Naruto shrugged.

"Naruto, this is dangerous. They could get hurt." Asuna whispered.

"You underestimate my abilities? I'm hurt." Naruto said mockingly. "Face it Negi, they would have found you with or without my help. Besides, when their looking at me, they'll never see you slip away. Got it?" Naruto said.

"Sensei you're going to take us to the place that's on that map right?" Haruna asked.

"But doesn't group 5 and 6 have something planed today?"

"No, we don't." Yue said.

"Nether does group 6 sensei." Setsuna told him.

"Alright Negi. Lead the way." Naruto told him.

Naruto was amused as he watched the girls intermingle with each other. Each one of them had some traits of his old friends. Except Haruna... she reminded him of pervy sage. He shivered. _'Note to self... make sure she NEVER gets a hold of Icha Icha paradise, or my book Foxy Foxy desires. Kami help us all if she already has.'_ Naruto thought to sneezed as Naruto thought about her. He had his clones blend in with the populace, looking like normal people or as objects' or animals. He had them looking out for everyone in the class. He also has his clones on his group. He wanted to make sure that no one was in trouble on their trip. He was sensing energies everywhere. Some not a threat, some from certain students, and some that were unknown and from that monkey fetish women. Naruto paid no mind to her, she wasn't as big as a threat as two others in her group. Naruto got memories form one of the clones that he sent after that source. It was popped by the time it got there. He saw 5 figures. And only 1 he recognized, and the hooded person that seems to know him. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Asuna's head saying hi to a bear statue. He chuckled a bit. "Um, what happened?" He asked Yue.

"Haruna asked if Negi's-sensei and Asuna are dating." She told him.

"Oh. So by her reaction I'm assuming it's a yes?" He asked amused.

Yue just looked at him. _'He's strange. He's like this jig saw puzzle that I can't solve. He's mature 1 minute and immature the next.'_

_'It looks like she's trying to solve me. Good luck with that Yue. Many people have tried to do that and failed.'_ He thought to himself. Naruto would have embarrassed Asuna further, but decided ageist it.

"Hey, there is an arcade over there. Let's get a sticker photo as a souvenir of our trip to Kyoto!" Haruna said dragging Nodoka, who was blushing and trying to resists. Key word, trying. Everyone when into the booth. The first set of pictures were of Negi and Nodoka, who was pushed in by the combined efforts of Haruna and Naruto. The next one was of Konoka, who was very happy, and Setsuna, who was blushing madly. Thanks to Naruto's interference she and Konoka have been talking to each other a lot more than normal, and Naruto would never let her get away. Next up was Asuna and Negi, with Kamo as well, her as always, was smoking a cigarette. Then Haruna, Yue and Negi. Will that's it for Negi's, on to the more interesting Naruto pictures. First, Naruto forced Konoka and Setsuna to take the first picture. Well, forced Setsuna, asked Konoka. Next was of him and Kaede, both smiling. Then Zazie, who still had her Akatsuki cloak on, just put down the front part of it. Then finally, Chibipire, Chacha, and Chibizero. Or three C. Chibipire sat on his lap, like a kid, as Naruto put his head on hers. Chibizero was on his head, and he had an arm around Chacha. It happened so fast that Eva was shocked, and had a shocked face. Chacha's didn't change... much, and Chibizero always has a smile on. Needless to say he almost died a few times when Eva realized what had just happened. Naruto smiled at that little memory that will be forever immortalized as a photo.

"There's something funny about those sticker photo's... I wonder..." Haruna was in a thinking pose.

"It's just your imagination." Yue told her.

"Nope. I agree with Haruna. There is something about those sticker photos." Naruto told them with a hand around both their shoulders. "The question is what?" He gave them a smile. One that made Yue blush and Haruna have... _that_... glare. "Anyway girls. We have to catch up with them, let's go." He left them to their thoughts. Naruto had caught up to them as he was looking around. There was something here, the girls went to an arcade... whatever that was. He saw Negi playing a game. He smiled, at least he was having fun. He was playing a game for the first time... and at last being a kid. Then another kid came up. Naruto sensed that he wasn't normal. But they began playing. A duel to the virtual death. But he lost in the end. Naruto saw the look in the kid's eye. And he decided to play a little prank on the kid. A mean one. "Let's go Chibizero, wanna see a kid sacred shitless?"

"Will there be blood?"

"No... Just a scared kid."

"Better than nothing."

"Alright, Chibipire watch out for enemy attacks Ok?"

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever... Chibipire." Naruto walked away from a very pissed off Chibipire. He walked past the kid, quickly, as he ran into Nodoka. Naruto waited for him outside.

"...for seeing your panties." The kid yelled out. Naruto grabbed him by the shoulder. And forced him to looking him in the eye."Err?"

"Two things kid. First, you're too young to play with girls. And second..." Naruto closed his eyes, and then slowly opened them. He brought the kid in the Tsukuyomi world for only a split second. "... tell, whoever you're working for... no matter what, they won't win." He saw the kid looked freaked. He let him go, and he ran very fast before he turned around.

"I hope I get to fight you brother. You're very strong." He had a big smile on his face.

"Sorry kid. But you're not strong, and you'll never be strong enough to fight me. Not at your current path. Know this kid. Keep fighting for yourself and you'll _**forever**_ be weak." Naruto looked at him right in the eye. The kid ran away to tell the rest of the group what he had found.

"If there was blood that would be a hell of a lot funnier." Chibizero said from Naruto's head.

"Can't have blood all the time Chibizero."

"Why not? Spilling blood is fun."

Naruto sighed. "How about the first chance I get, I spill as much blood as I can. How about that?"

"That works blonde." Zero said with a smile.

_**

* * *

**_

(With the Kid)

"I knew it, the kid's last name is Springfield." He said to the monkey women.

"So it's true... he's the son of the thousand master. He will be a worthy opponent." She smiled.

_"No he won't."_ Everyone looked at the hooded one in their group. _"There could be a thousand of his kids and none of them would be any type of problem."_

"What makes you so sure?" The monkey women asked.

_"Even if the boy was at his maximum power. He still wouldn't be a problem for me. The true and only threat is Naruto."_

"The spiky blond hair kid? How strong is he?" She asked.

"Yeah, he didn't seem all that strong to me when I meet him." The kid said.

_"My dear boy, even I don't know his full power. But just so you know, as of right now, he's at least as strong as... oh I'd say... one of the stronger members of the White Wings. Or, more accurately, that brute Jack, or even Nagi himself."_ The hooded man smile at their reaction. _"Of course his powers are still sealed. So he's 'almost' at that level. I made sure his powers were sealed. So I can handle him if he decides to go all out."_ The others were still in utter shock. That blond haired kid as strong as Nagi Springfield.

"For now, that doesn't matter. Now is the best time to strike. Watch out for the blond one." The white haired kid said.

"Right. Look out you brats. I'm going to pay you back for what you did earlier." The women smiled.

_**

* * *

**_

(Back with Naruto Negi and the girls)

Naruto saw Negi and Asuna run from the arcade. He sent two clones to watch out for them. Then he saw Nodoka. And sent two more.

"..." Zazie was behind him. In her Akatsuki outfit. Man that looks good on her.

"AHH! How long have you've been there!" He asked/yelled.

"..."

"That long huh?"

"..."

"Crap!"

"..."

"OH... you already know about magic?"

"..."

"That's a relief, so, what now?"

"..."

"Kay, So, what are you going to do. Will you fight with us?"

"..."

"I see. Well, we'll see. Let's get back to the others." Both of them went back to the group. He went and found Kaede. He found her on lookout. Just watching Konoka and the others from a far. Like Setsuna is. "Kaede, we need to talk. Good hiding your new toy by the way."

"!" She looked at him. "How did you know I brought it?"

"Kaede, Kaede, Kaede. In all the times we trained..." Naruto came up close and whispered in her ear. "... I've memorized every single curve of your body." Kaede had a chill go up her spine. "Anyway, be ready, I think that it might go down tonight. Keep Ku Fei, and Mana close by. I want you three ready for a fight if need be. Don't worry, I won't ask you to be on the front line. I'll handle that myself." He told her.

She smirked. "We can take care of ourselves Naruto. We don't need you to protect us all the time. But we we'll be ready." She leaned in close. "And when we get back... I'd like a reward for helping."

Naruto smirked right back at her. "Oh, whatever could you want from me? More training, a full body rub, a kiss? Or~~ would you like something more?" Then leaned in close. His breath tickled her ear.

"Hmm?" She had a thinking pose. "I'll think on it." She smiled.

"Oh I'm sure you will." He smiled back at her. Naruto was currently wondering what was going on with Negi and Asuna. Oh, and he can't forget about poor innocent Nodoka. He grinned a bit. This could be fun.

_**

* * *

**_

(With Naruto's clone watching Negi)

Naruto was watching Negi as the kid just tried to get out of the trap that was set for them. The kid failed miserably and landed on Asuna. His hand just happened to land on her breast. Ah the kid was a pervert even in dream land. It brought a tear to the clone's eye. The clone watched as Asuna was freaking out for some reason or another. The 2nd clone was right next to them as a tree. The 1st clones saw two other's joined it.

"Book worm joined the trap. She should be here sooner or later. The boss wants no harm done to her."

The 1st clone nodded. I'll watch Negi and Asuna, you make sure she's fine, and the other one transform into a tree to watch and make sure we miss nothing." The 1st clone said to the 2nd.

"Who put you in charged!" The 3rd asked.

"The boss. I was here first."

"How come I can't be in charge?" Asked the 2nd clone.

"I won't to be in charge." the 3rd said to the other two.

Soon, the 4th clone got into this fight and an argument broke out. After about 5 minutes the 2nd clone had an idea.

"Alright, I got a plan. How about we do rock paper succors? The winner gets to be the boss here" They all agreed.

While the clones were going their rock paper succors war, Asuna Negi and mini Setsuna were resting at some rest stop. Catching their breath after idiotically running in a circle. They were resting and talking about how to get out of this. It was finally done, the rock paper succors war I mean, Clone 1 won. Now, the leader clone 1 watched something very funny to him.

"Ok sister, I want you to kick this rock as hard as you can." Kamo said to Asuna.

"This one? It looks pretty hard, it might hurt. Uh well. HI YA!" She kicked it as hard as she could, and was soon hopping around in pain. The clone kept his laughter in check. Baka Red indeed. He let out a chuckle. But that ended when Asuna started to glow. '_This is new.'_ Thought the clone. "HI YA!" This time, the rock was reduced to rubble. The clone wasn't impressed. But at least Asuna got her revenge on the rock. The clone listened to the expiation that Mini Setsuna and Kamo was giving the group. The clone also saw the same kid from the arcade nearby. _'This might get interesting.'_

_**

* * *

**_

(Back with the real Naruto)

Naruto was currently going on a date. He left a clone with Konoka. Should she need help, the clone would alert the real one. Anyway back to the matter at hand. Naruto had two girls. Lovely, young and his students. To his right. Kaede, his ninja student and one of the first girls that he toke a liking to. She was holding his arm really close to her chest, not that he minded. To his left, was one of the later girls that he toke a liking to. But he didn't like her any less than the other girls he likes. Mana...

_'How did this happen again? Oh right. It was about 3 days or so after the trip to the library.'_

_**

* * *

**_

(Flash Back)

_Naruto was__walking down a street. Just aimlessly as he normally does. Then he notices Mana. The tail dark skinned beauty. Naruto always kept his perverseness in check when around his students. Always a playing around method rather than actually being perverted. He saw her sharply look into an ally, then run in. 'Huh? Why would she do that?' Naruto went and investigated. When he hopped over the ally, what he saw both angered him and sickened him. Three men, if you could call them that, one in front of Mana, the other two behind her. The one in front help a young girl, about__4 or 5 years old. With a gun pointed at her head. He now knew what that was thanks to Kaede telling him about Mana's choice of weapons. _

_"Alright pretty lady. Undress or this little girl learns to live without a brain." The one with the girl said to her._

_Naruto watch the situation from above. The man held the child perfectly. Mana couldn't even shoot him anywhere that would make the man drop the girl. This proved to Naruto that he has done this before. She sneered for a second. Mana didn't even hesitate as she started to unbutton her shirt. Naruto had seen enough. He jumped down silently. Only Mana saw him. And only because he let her. The man that held the girl never had a chance, one moment he had a gun to a girl's head, the next nothing. The other two guys' brought out their guns and pointed them at him._

_"You must have a death wish pal so..."_

_The thug never finished his sentence as Naruto's foot connected with the man's face. The other managed to turn his gun towards Naruto, but a round house kick later he too was in dream land. Naruto over to the freighted girl, and used his Sharingan to make her forget this event._

_"You didn't need to help me sensei. I had it under control." She said to him._

_Naruto smiled. Her voice wasn't arrogant. So he knew she was telling the truth. "I know. But I was a little jealous that these pigs might get to see your beautiful body before me. So I took measures to make sure that didn't happen." He grinned like all Namikaze's do._

_She turned away with a blush. "What did you do to the little girl?" She asked._

_"I used one of my abilities to make her forget what she saw and heard. She won't remember what happened here." He told her. She nodded. No need for a child to remember this. "No office to you Mana. But what are you doing here? I hear your a mercenary, is that true?" He asked her._

_"Yes. It's true." She told him._

_"As far as I know, the standard mercenary doesn't do anything unless their getting paid to do it." Naruto stated. _

_"Yes, that's true, but I couldn't just stand there and watch that happen. Even if I'm not getting paid money." Mana said somewhat annoyed._

_"Alright alright, I'm sorry. Now let's get this little girl home."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Do you know where she lives?" _

_Mana face palmed herself._

_(Time Skip)_

_Days before school starts again, Mana and Naruto meet up again. By accident of course. They got to talking, got to know each other. Then Naruto, being Naruto, ruined it with a perverted comment. Got a nice mountain on his head. Then went back to the conversation they were having._

_"You know what I like about the stars Mana?" Naruto asked the Tanned beauty._

_"No. What do you like about them? There just light's in the sky." She was looking at Naruto, who was looking at the Stars._

_"Well, each and every one of them is different. Not one of them is the same. And to me, they're not just light's in the sky. Some stars shine brighter than others because they want too. And the ones that don't are just shy. But give them time, and they'll shine the brightest ever. Just like the girls in class 2-A. Or should I say 3-A, you girls did pass those exams." He winked at her, this made her blush. Even the stoic Mana was not immune to the infamous weapon known as 'Naruto Charm'. "But anyway. All you girls are different, in a good way. Even thou your all beautiful all of your are beautiful in your own way. You girls made 31 different type of beauty and made them your own. You each have skills that no one else can do on your level. Even if some of you don't shine out like the others for one reason or another, you will in time." He smiled at her._

_"Are you hitting on me sensei?" Mana asked with a smirk._

_Naruto disappeared and got behind her, he made sure she couldn't do anything with her hands so he preoccupied them with his. He was breathing down her neck. His hot breath sent chills down her spine. "No." He said plainly. She was speechless. "Unless you want me to." He finished._

_"I'd rather not." She turned away blushing._

_"Aww, Mana has a crush on her teacher." He said in a sing song voice. _

_"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!" She screamed while blushing._

_"I never said it was me." He smirked at her._

_"I, uh, um..." Mana was lost for words._

_"Hahaha! Sorry, I can't resist sometimes. But Mana, know that I may be a flirt, a pervert, and many other things. But if you ever need to talk to me about something. You're past for example. I'll always be here, to talk to you." He smirked at her as he was walking away._

_"Thanks... Naruto-sensei." Mana said to his retreating form._

_"No need to call me sensei when we're not in class Mana. I'm your friend here. Later my beautiful mercenary." Naruto disappeared. Leaving a flushed tanned beauty in his wake._

_Over time they'd talk whenever they saw each other. Most of the time when on patrol at night and/or when no one was watching. And somehow, he was... talked into... going out on a date with her, on the same day as Kaede. When he told the both of them... let's just say that Naruto had a new 'hide in corner and cry like a little girl because of angry women' form. Of course, he did what every man would do in this situation. Begged on his hands and knees for forgiveness and told them that he'll take them on a date, or dates. Of course, being rivals, neither one wanted to go last. So after much arguing and almost all out war. He told them he'll take them out at the same time. They agreed, although it was with reluctance._

_**

* * *

**_

(Flash Back end)

Which brings us to the current situation. Both girls wanted to do something. But neither one would agree on what to do.

*Tick mark*

"I say we go to a shooting gallery."

"No... The shire sounds better to me."

*Tick mark*

"You're no fun. A shooting gallery is just what we need to kick things off."

"Why would we do something like that when we could do that at home. No, the ancient Ninja shine is better in my opinion."

*Tick mark*

"That's your opinion. Something like that won't get our blood flowing."

"But it's so much calmer and peaceful at the Ninja shine."

*Tick mark*

"That's my point. We need to keep our bodies in shape. Your shine won't help us."

"Oh, I don't think that we need our bodies in any more shape than they already are. Right Naruto." Kaede sent a grin his way.

"That's for sure. Any more muscles and I might die from blood loss...!... Uh I mean... I got an idea." Naruto did not like the grin that Kaede gave him when he said that. Mana was just blushing.

"Ok... what's your idea Naruto?" Mana asked.

"Alright... Mana you stand right here." Naruto moved Mana in front of Kaede. "And Kaede face this way..." Naruto made Kaede face Mana. "Now then when I count to three. You're both going to do... THIS!" Naruto made two clones behind both girls, pushed them, and made them kiss.

*Flash*

Naruto pulled out a camera and took a picture of them kissing. He smiled evilly. And both girls finally realized what had happened and pulled away. Coughing as they realized that they kissed a girl for the first time. Not only that, but their rival. "Aw, young love." Naruto said mockingly.

Mana was anything but joyous emotions. She pulled out her gun. Note that no one pays them any mind. "Any last words sensei?" She said in the most evil voice she could make.

"Yea, I got a few. Pull that trigger and not only will I give you detention for a week, but I'll post this picture all over the campus for _everyone_ to see." He grinned. Mana lowered her gun. Because if anything, Naruto's grin meant he would do it. Even if he died he would find a way to post that picture. "So... you girl's going to play nice?" They both nodded. "Good... now tell me. What was it like to kiss a girl?" Both Mana and Kaede hit him with a random hammer. "Ow..." Both girls looked annoyed at their teacher's antics. "CRAP!" Naruto yelled out loud.

"What is it sensei?" Kaede asked.

"I just got one of my clone's memories. So everything has gone to hell. Sorry, but I'll take you girls out to a nice dinner when we get back to Mahora. But right now. I need both of your talents to help Negi and me. Can I count on you two?"

"Of course you can sensei." Kaede gave him her always on grin.

"For the right price, I'll go anywhere." Mana said in her mercenarytone.

"Of course Mana... so how long in my bed will it take...?"

BAM

"For that comment, you're paying me double." Mana had a tick mark on her forehead. Along with a blush.

"Ow... anyway. Negi got his ass handed to him on a sliver platter but managed to pull a win. And Setsuna is right now running from samurai chick for the other night. So were going to regroup with her, where ever she is. My other clone I left with her will let me know as soon as she picks a spot to hide until we meet up with her. And Mana I'll pay you, in full, and yes double, when we get back. Is that alright?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's go."

The two girls forgot the blackmail that Naruto has on them. They were running to where they left Setsuna and Konoka. Mean while, Naruto was going thru the memory his clones that he had with Negi and Nodoka. That was an interesting fight. Naruto smiled. _'Good job Negi.'_

_**

* * *

**_

(Clones memory)

The Naruto clone was just watching Asuna and Negi, with Mini Setsuna... he took a picture of that one. Man if he ever showed that one to Konoka, she'd flip. In a good or bad way... he didn't know. But man she looked so cute. The clone just watched as the two were still stuck in the loop trap that was set up. Man he was bored. He was about to rip out his hair or just stab himself to get rid of the boredom.

BOOM

The clone looked at what caused the huge bang. Then he saw a giant spider.

_'FINALLY!' _The clone thought.

"Why don't you try me on for size?" Naruto saw the same kid from the arcade. "Before you go mouthing off like that." The kid had a 'nice' grin on his face.

One of the other clones saw the cute little librarian running to her love Negi. _'What a cute young girl. Hinata... if she is our descendent... I'll protect her... to my dying breath.' _The Naruto clone thought. Nodoka had a shocked look on her face when she looked at in her book.

Clone 1 back at the soon to be fight scene was overlooking the spectacle.

"Bring it on Mage of the West. Or should I say... Negi Springfield." This kid was just itching to fight.

"You're..."

"You're that boy from the arcade!" Asuna finished Negi's sentence.

"Does this mean Konoka is under attack!" Negi asked Mini Setsuna.

"No, it seems that we're safe for now." Mini Setsuna told him.

The clone saw Negi was thinking. Of a plan no doubt.

"Negi!" Asuna yelled him out of his thoughts.

"Right! Activate contract for 90 seconds for Asuna Kagurazaka!"

Asuna charged her target. "Don't think that I'd go easy on you just because you're a brat!" With a single punch the spider had a brand new dent in it. "Adeat!" Asuna brought out her fan sword. And with a massive swing the spider was destroyed.

_'Not bad Asuna. Not bad at all, but far from good. You'll need to train harder if you want to live in this world.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Not bad sister! Not bad at all." The kid was muttering something to himself. This got Naruto's attention.

_'There's no way that they could have figured out Asuna's abilities in just one fight. Unless there one of two things. The first is impossible. The other is that... their ninja of my level, or higher.'_

"But as for you, you're just a **small fray**! The amazing one is that sister over there. Aren't you embarrassed to be protected by a girl? This is why I hate you western mages."

_'Sexiest I see. He see's girls and women as beneath him and weak, so they must be protected and not fight on the front lines. If he wants' to live in this world he needs to lose that attitude. I'll need to set him straight before he pisses off the wrong women... ok, before he pisses off Asuna even more.'_ The Naruto clone thought to himself.

"Come on Negi, we can't lose to this guy in a shouting match!" Asuna yelled at Negi.

_'So, he gets insulted easily... never expected that.'_

"You're just a sore loser that your spider got destroyed, you little brat! You've got no chance of beating us now. If you're going to surrender now's the time to do it!" Asuna yelled at the kid.

"Hehe... well you see sister... I'm not just some magic user..." He had a grin on his face.

"Eh?"

"Carful, he's got something up his sleeve." Mini Setsuna warned Negi and Asuna.

The kid charged Asuna, she tried to hit him with her fan but she couldn't hit him. After a second, he pushed her aside and went after Negi. He brought out papers just as Negi was chanting a spell. Whatever the papers were they deflected the spell. The kids head gear was torn off, and he had dog ears or something like that. Then with a massive punch he hit Negi right in the face.

"Ne-NEGI!"

With Nodoka she was watching as this was happening. Well, reading about it. While she was reading what was happing the kid was attacking Negi, not bothering with Asuna. Asuna was doing her best to try to hit him but he was too fast. And Negi was useless unless he had time to chant his spells which he can't.

"Where you running off to... you little runt!" He taunted. He hit right thru Negi's shield with an open palm thrust.

"Negi!"

"Hehe, how do you like that? I broke through your magic barrier! That one really affected him."

Negi coughed up some blood as he looked at his opponent. His eyes said it all to Naruto.

"Hey you should have told us from the start that you were a fighter instead of a mage!" Asuna yelled at the boy.

"Whatever. You were the ones who just assumed."

"And stop picking on Negi! I'm your opponent!"

"Fighting is a man's job! I don't hit girls. Even strong ones like you sister."

This statement brought a tick mark on Naruto's forehead. _'This kid needs to be set strait. All the females I know could easily beat him. Well, the fighters anyway. This kid is going to die a painful death if he doesn't get his act together.'_ The Naruto clone thought.

"HAHA! You western Mages are no good after all! You're so weak! I bet that your father, the thousand master wasn't so tough either. I bet he dead a coward's death!" The boy taunted. This also brought a tick mark on Naruto's head. Negi had nothing to say to the boy's taunt. But he looked like he was about to retaliate.

"No brother, we're retreating for now." Kamo chanted a spell and mist covered the area, allowing them to escape. When the mist cleared only the kid was there.

"They got away! Damn it! You cowards! You can run from me but you'll never escape from this place!" He yelled at the top of his lunges.

One of the clones was watching Asuna playing nurse maid to Negi, and Negi told her a little more about him. As for the main clone. He decided to make contact with the kid. He jumped down to where he was.

"Hey kid."

"YOU! I thought I sensed someone watching the fight, but I couldn't tell. So you wanna fight! I'll gladly kick your butt." He smiled and got into a fighting stance.

"If you want too... I'll gladly teach you something."

He charged and Naruto just tossed him to the side. He hit a tree so hard the tree snapped. He used his momentum and charged again. And Naruto just tossed him aside again. "Are you done kicking my butt yet?"

"ERRR! Don't underestimate me!" He charged again. And again he was tossed to the side. Hitting another tree.

"You wanna know why you're so weak?" Naruto asked him.

"I. AM. NOT. WEAK!" He attack again, and Naruto punched him in the gut, no chakra. He fell to his knees coughing. As well as trying to catch his breath.

"Yes you are. And you'll never be strong. I already told you, on your path right now, Negi now, could beat you in your strongest form kid. And nothing you do can beat him. At you current path. What's your name kid? I'd rather call you by your name, then to just say 'kid'... kid." Naruto told him.

"Errr! Kotarou... Kotarou Inugami. What's yours?" Kotarou asked.

"You haven't earned my name. When you know what true strength is then I'll tell you my name... kid."

"Errr! I told you mine. Tell me yours!"

"In our line of work, when both fighters are fighting to the death then, and only then, well both fighters tell their names. Or, the winner finds out the losers name, before he kills him, to add that name on a long list of names he or she has killed. On that note. I'd suggest that you leave your sexist attitude at the door when you leave to fight someone. All of the female fighters I know could kill you without breaking a sweat and holding back. You're just a little fish, in the big ocean, and I'm the big bad great white shark." Kotarou looked at him from his down position. Grinding his teeth in anger. "I see in your eyes, that one day... you will see what true is." They both looked each other in the eye. "But until that time. You. Are. Weak." Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash. Leaving a pissed off Kotarou behind.

A few minutes later with Nodoka.

"FOUND YA!" Kotarou jumped at Nodoka mistaking her for Asuna and Negi. When he crashed, he was under her skirt lying on her panties. Nodoka was scared and embarrassed as hell. Kotarou put his ears back so a human girl didn't see his ears. "Ah, sorry it wasn't on purpose! I'm sorry! I've got the wrong person." He put out his hand to help her up. "Huh? Aren't you the girl from the arcade?"

"Huh? You're the boy from before."

The Naruto clone protecting Nodoka watch to see if the boy made a move. Although, if he didn't he'd still need to kill him for earlier. For the panty remark and the free show he got. He told her about the fight so he wanted her to leave. After a few moments of talking Nodoka looked like she was going into shock. Must have been the thing he said. Moron, the kid was an armature at best... but then again... Negi was worse, much worse. He'd need to fix that.

"See you later!" He was leaving.

"Wait a minute!" She yelled at him. Naruto was looking at her. She was trying to think of something. Then it hit her. "My name... my name is Nodoka Miyazaki. What's yours?" She asked him.

"!" The Naruto clone and Kotarou was a little shocked. Naruto more so than Kotarou. _'Slick... Very slick Nodoka. Smart and innocent. You got yourself a keeper Negi, you better not step on her heart.'_ The clone thought.

"My name?" Kotarou thought about it. And remembered what Naruto said. "Well, since you told me yours, I guess it's only polite to tell you mine. I am Kotarou Inugami." He started running. "See you later pink panties sis." A 3rd tick mark on the clone. He was going to castrate this kid by tomorrow morning.

Nodoka took out her card. "Adeat." Her book appeared. And Naruto smiled.

_'Smart and beautiful. You're lucky Negi. She's 1 in a million.'_

A little later, Asuna and Negi came out of hiding. He then launched a bunch of wind copies of himself at Kotarou. Kotarou just knocked them away with muscle. "Is that all you got!"

"17 arrows of Thunder!" Negi launched an attack. But he wasn't done. "Ray of light that tears apart the night, gather onto my hand and strike down my enemy... WHITE THUNDER!" The massive attack hit Kotarou. Asuna and Kamo were happy about Negi's victory. But that was short lived when Kotarou came out of the smoke.

"That's not bad small fry! If I had taken the full brunt of that attack... but now... "

"Come you, I'll take you on, fighter on fighter!" Asuna swung at the kid. But missed Kotarou, and he hit Negi when his defenses were breached.

"NEGI!"

"Listen girl, I'm not a fighter, I'm an Inugami Tsukai. One who uses the power of the dog gods... and you'd better remember it." He brought out some shadow dogs. "You guys go play with that girl over there." The shadow dogs jumped Asuna and Kamo.

"HAHAHAHA! WHAT'S WITH THESE DOGS!" Asuna yelled as she was being licked tickled.

Without any support from Asuna Negi was getting pummeled by Kotarou. Negi was getting beaten to a pulp. _'Is this it? Is this all you have Negi? Then I'm disappointed in you. I thought you could have done better.'_ Negi was hit into a rock, and it was cracked a good bit.

"HAHAHAHA without their partners to protect them, you western Mages are nothing more than insects!" Kotarou was still hitting him with many punches. "You're nothing if you don't have time to chant your spells!" Kotarou did a massive chi enhanced kick. "TAKE THIS YOU SHRIMP!" Negi was bleeding from his head. "I'VE WON! IT'S TIE TO FINISH THIS!"

_'Well Negi... you did ok.'_

Right before he interfered with the fight. Negi blocked the attack. "!" Negi did a massive upper cut to the dog boy. While Kotarou was in the air. Negi was chanting anther spell. Negi put his hand on his back and... "WHITE LIGHTING!" AN explosion of smoke and lighting covered the field of battle. When it cleared. Kotarou was on the ground. Having trouble moving.

"Negi!"

YES! He did it!"

And as for Negi. He was bloody but still standing. "How was that? That is the power of the western mages." Negi told him with pride.

And Naruto looked on with pride. He and Mini Setsuna were thinking the same thing. _'That is harder than it looks. He used his magic to enhance his attack. Something ninja's can do if they have the control for it. No 10 year old could do it effectively .Although he is still lacking. The amount of power he used should have made his enemy black out. He still has a long way to go. But he'll get there, faster than I did at least.'_ He finished.

"H-hold it!" Kotarou managed to move a bit. "T... this is the first time a mere human has injured me so seriously... I'll back what I said before... Negi Springfield... But... it... it's not over yet!" Kotarou transformed into his demon form. He was about as tall as a man, with a dog tail and dog ears. "It's time for the real thing NEGI!"

_'What will you do now Negi?' _

With a massive punch Kotarou leveled a good chunk of earth. Kotarou charged at Negi, and then disappeared from sight. Well from everyone but him. His eyes, even without the Sharingan could see this slow moving battle with his eyes closed. _'Even one starts at the bottom.'_ He said to himself.

"On your left sensei!" Everyone heard a voice. Naruto saw Nodoka enter the fray. All he did was smile. Negi dodged the attack from Kotarou.

"NODOKA!"

"Book worm! What are you doing here!" Everyone was shocked but Naruto.

"Um, well, you see, this book..."

"AH!" Their attention was once again on Negi's fight.

"To your right sensei!" Negi dodge and countered. "Above you!" Negi dodge and countered. A spinning kick from behind on your right side." Negi dodge and countered. Kotarou looked stupid right now. Getting owned by a kid that could barely stand up to him.

"It's no good! Brother Naruto has taken too much damage! It's too dangerous for him to fight any further!"

"Um... K-K-K-Kamo I already know what's happening so, we need to get out of here okay?"

"Um... right! How do you know about me?"

Nodoka took a deep breath, and said. "Um, Kotarou, how do we... get out of here?"

"HUH! What, do you think I'm stupid girl! Why would I tell you something like that!" Kotarou looked pissed at the girl.

Nodoka used all of her courage and stared down Kotarou. Nodoka's book told her his secrets. Nodoka told them how to get out of here. Negi using this knowledge and took out the 6th gate 3 points that kept them trap there. He picked her up and took her with him as they escaped.

"Alright, were out of here!" Asuna yelled as they got out of the trap.

"No way!" Kotarou had anime tears.

"He's still coming after us!" Asuna mentioned.

"I'll handle him. I'll trap him in his own trap!" Mini Setsuna did the chant and trapped him in the circle trap. A yellow light caught their eyes. When they looked behind them... they saw Naruto.

"Yo."

_**

* * *

**_

(Back in the trap.)

Kotarou started to laugh. "Hahaha, damn you Negi. I'll remember this! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU... NEXT TIME!"

One of the clones stayed with Kotarou. "You know why you're weak?"

"! You!"

"Yo..."

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Well... I came to warn you. Next time a women is about to fight you. You fight at your best. Hold nothing back. If you do, she'll kill you." Naruto warned the sexist boy.

"If you mean that girl with Negi, then I'm not worried." His head was smashed into the ground.

"Fool! You said you had some ninja training. But you make the simple mistakes that will get you killed. You underestimate your opponent based on gender. That will get you killed. Like I said before, the women I know could kill you, before your heart could beat." Naruto told him again. "You worse than I thought. You're not even at genin level. And watching Negi fight, he's just as bad. To say that your better than him in fighting experience would insult fighters all around the world." Naruto had a big brother scolding face.

"ERRR! You're not my father, or my trainer. So back off." Kotarou yelled at him.

"No, but I am a ninja. And the women that will fight you next has been trained in the ninja arts of old by me. Even without my training she could beat you with a smile on her face and not ruin her battle dress." Naruto still had his foot on his face.

"Ha, you don't nee..."

SMASH

Naruto put his foot down... again. "You still don't get it do you? I'm telling you this so you don't die at a young age. The way you're going. You'll be died in a year... at best. Never underestimate your opponent. But back to the start of this conversation. You wanna know why you lost?"

"Tell O wise master of everything." Kotarou said sarcastically.

"Negi has a reason to fight. You don't." Naruto said to him.

"Bull, you don't need a reason to fight. Except to get stronger."

SMASH

"WRONG! You always need a reason to fight. Since you don't, you'll never be as strong as Negi. You'll never be strong. You'll forever be weak Kotarou. "Kotarou was silent."Think about what I said. One day, you'll understand what I said. And take it to heart. Until then I'll see you around." The clone was about to puff when Kotarou spoke up again.

"Wait. Tell me the name of this girl that you have trained. And are you really a ninja?" He asked.

"The name of the girl I'll let her tell you. But she might introduce herself with a giant shrunken. As for the ninja question. Yes. I was once a ninja of great caliber. Now I'm just an observer until someone is strong enough for me to fight. On that note, who is that guy in black?" He asked.

"I don't know anything about that guy. But he came with some kid with white haired kid. But he seems to know a lot about you, and is very interested in you. I'd watch out, he is very strong. Stronger than you." Kotarou said to him. "One more thing, how strong are you?"

"Me... I'm just a clone. I'm only about 1/10 the strength of the real one."

"!" Kotarou was shocked. This guy was this strong... and only 1/10 of the original. "Damn... you must be one strong brother... I look forward to fight you." He smiled.

"I already told you. You're 10 years too young to fight me. So don't try. See you around... kid..." PUFF. The clone was gone.

_**

* * *

**_

(With Negi)

After the group talked a bit

"AND YOU!" Asuna pointed at Naruto. Thinking that it was the real one.

"Me?"

"Yes you! Why didn't you help Negi when he really needed it?" Asuna was in 'big sister protect little brother' mode. Although she would never admit it.

"Because he needed to know how to fight. If I had interfered he would never learn how to fight. This was good for him. I must say Negi... I'm very... very... disappointed in you."

"?" Even one was shocked at this.

"Okay Negi... I'm going is scolding mode right now. First off Negi, you need to know how to fight. You were nothing short of pathetic. Sure it was your first real fight, life and death and all, but still. 2nd, without Asuna you were useless. You couldn't do anything. Without you're shield you couldn't do anything. Next you retreated, but that was the right thing to do so that was okay. Now in the second fight was a little better. But you were still useless. You need to know how to fight Negi, again... But... you were better, right before I was about to stop the fight, you pulled an ace out of your sleeve. And managed to pull a win. Then when he morphed, are cute little book worm student came to your rescue. And with her help you pulled another win."

Nodoka was blushing about being called cute. "Um... I don't... think I... was... all... that... great." Nodoka stuttered.

"Oh please Nodoka. You were the only person out of this three that did what you were supposed to do. You got his name without him knowing, you read his mind, and told that instill to the others. It's the only reason why no one is stuck there. Negi is still alive, because of you. And we know a little more about the enemy... because of you. Asuna you only have two problems as of now. 1 you assume too much. And 2, you're not fast enough to protect Negi. Fix that up and you'll be a great partner... speaking of witch... where is Ayaka?"

"She couldn't stay with us. She needed to go with her group." Mini Setsuna told him.

"Oh... well, I'll fix that for your next fight Negi. This isn't over... not by a long shot." Naruto said to them.

"Uh-no. Something is happening to my real body." Mini Setsuna puffed back into paper.

"Something must have happened to the real Setsuna. And Konoka." Kamo said.

"My real body will take care of them, you get to your destination." He saw Negi covered in blood. "After some rest." The Naruto clone puff out of life.

_**

* * *

**_

(End of Clones Memories.)

"So... she's hiding in Cinema town? Nice choice... but it could back fire." Mana said as Naruto got the memory from the clone he left with Setsuna.

"True... let's get there before anything else happens... kay?" Naruto asked.

"Sounds good to me. So... do you know what Cinema town is like Naruto?" Kaede asked.

Naruto shocked his head no. And he didn't like the grins that _**BOTH**_ Kaede and Mana were giving him. _'Am I going to die?'_ His inner self had anime tears.

_**

* * *

**_

(End)

_**TFK: Sorry for the long wait. School started so this story in now on hiatus until the semester ends. I will update my Weakness of the 3rd Hokage one more time and then I'll work on my squeal to Resident Evil Naruto: Ship of the Dead. Because it won't take too much time for updates. **_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**DON'T KILL ME!**_


	16. Kyoto Arc: A Troublesome day: CTF HQ

_**TFK: 16 is up. The harem is as follows**_

_**Kaede**_

_**Konoka**_

_**Setsuna**_

_**Eva**_

_**Chachamaru**_

_**Ku Fei**_

_**Mana **_

_**Oh, about the harem. I've decided that it won't have a limit. But it wouldn't be every girl that Naruto comes across. And it won't be unruly number ether. I've deiced to add one more, a secret member of the harem, for sure, maybe two other's. I'll let u know sometime **_

_**The following are the girls I can live without. It will be a blind sudden death poll**_

_**Chizuru...**_

_**Asuna ...**_

_**Kazumi ...**_

_**Haruna...**_

_**Chao...**_

_**Zazie...**_

_**Sayo ... **_

_**I've decided that depending on who loses they will receive a pactio at least. Now I'm not sure if there will be 1, 2, or 3 girls from the poll that will make it. Only time will tell.**_

_**320 votes as of now maybe more. It's almost over in my view. After Kyoto it's over.**_

_**One more thing. I know I'm laying it on thick with this hooded gay from the past that failed to kill Naruto once before. He will be unmasked when the time is right.**_

_**On with the story.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Kyoto Arc: A Troublesome day: **

**Cinema Town Fight and HQ**

The real Naruto was with Kaede and Mana at the Cinema town costume dressing room. Naruto's clone had given him the info he needed. Setsuna had taken Konoka to Cinema town in order to hide. He knew little about it aside from what Kaede and Mana had told him. These two have been trying to dress him up in many different costumes. Much to Naruto's pain. Naruto smiled.

"I already have a costume." Naruto told the girls who were auguring about what next to dress him up as. What was he a doll? He took out a sealing scroll. It picked out a set of cloths. For both Mana and Kaede, and himself. For the girls. ANBU armor, mask and attire. For himself, the cloak that he ware when he faced Pain, and the Hokage's robes. It felt good to wear these again. The girls thought he looked handsome. Then Naruto smiled again. A rather evil one. "Alright. I am the Hokage and you two are my lovely and beautiful body guards." Naruto smirked. "Let's go protect our lovely princess Konoka." Naruto started to walk majestically. Mana had a tick mark on her forehead. She'll need a raise for this stunt. But she was glad that she brought the gift the old women gave her. This was carefully covered up. "Well girls. Sorry about this. How about until we find Konoka and Setsuna we have our date?"

"Yes that's fine with me." Kaede gave her grin. Not one to be out done. "That's fine." Both Mana and Kaede glared at each other. "Do I have to use this to get you two to behave?" Naruto brought out the picture of them kissing. This got them to play nice. "Alright, since this is a date, everything is one me. So~~~ go wild."

Mana and Kaede dragged Naruto all over Cinema Town. They ate sweet buns, had people take pictures of them. A ninja lord and his lovely bodyguards. Of course they posed. Had a nice but short meal. Naruto smiled. He remembered words from Kakashi right after Sakura died by Sasuke's hands.

_"I know how it feels Naruto. Losing the people we care about. But at least we've found people to fill in the void they left behind. Love always heals a broken heart."_

_'I hope, Hinata, Shion, Mei, that you don't mind sharing me. I hope that I don't hurt you by doing this. These girls are getting a little clingy, and not just these girls either.'_

"Come on Naruto..." Kaede latched onto his left arm. "... We still have many places to go." Mana his right.

"Come on, that challenge between that Samurai and that lady for that princess is about to start!"

Naruto and the girls saw a few people yell as they were running. Naruto looked at the girls. "You don't think..." The Kaede pouted. "We're not that lucky. It's Konoka and Setsuna." Mana agreed. "Alright, let's go. We have a Samurai to back up and a princess to save." The three of them disappeared and no one ever saw them.

The three of them appeared in a cloud of smoke. Right next to Setsuna and Konoka. Then Naruto got an evil idea. Everyone looked at them in surprise.

"Who are you!" Setsuna asked.

"I am the Ninja Lord of the Land of Fire. I am the Hokage. And I thank you young Samurai for protecting my future wife for me." Everyone was shock. "Ehh..." Naruto lifted his head and took off his Hokage's hat to reveal his face.

"Naruto!" Konoka yelled happily. "... Wife?" She blushed at what he said earlier.

"Well..." Everyone's attention was back on the lady at the top of the steps. "...Setsuna, Konoka, Naruto. It looks like I'll have to make all 3 of you mine." She said casually. _'Kinky.'_ was the word that went through Naruto's head.

"Setsuna, Naruto, this person is kinda scary." Konoka latched onto Naruto's arm. Making Mana and Kaede jealous of the girl. "Don't worry Konoka. No matter what I will protect you." Setsuna smiled at her. Naruto smiled down at her. "Don't worry princess. No matter what I'll never let her have you." Naruto put some of his Namikaze charm.

Clapping and many women were wooing and awwing at the scene. Saying how handsome and romantic he was, and how come their boyfriend wasn't like that. The men started to envy the looks he was getting. Naruto saw many people. Ayaka and a few others as well. He saw Ku with them as well. This was good. He pulled Ku and Ayaka to the side.

"Listen, this is real and it's happening. This is your last chance to get out of this world, no strings attached." Naruto warned them.

"I will help Negi-sensei, sensei. Nothing you say can deter me from that." Ayaka said to him with determination in her eyes.

"I help too." Ku said with just as much determination.

Naruto sighed. "Alright, be ready for anything. And no matter what, don't let the others get hurt. Use what you have to protect them. Alright?" They both nodded.

They went back to the rest of the group. Soon Tsukuyomi unleashed a massive amount of little demons. And they were stripping the girls. Naruto faced palm. "Setsuna take care of her. Mana, Kaede, Ku, Ayaka. Handle the little demons, I'll protect the princess. And Setsuna." Setsuna looked at him. "Be careful, she seems obsessed with you. For one reason or another."

"I understand sensei." Naruto head flick. "Sorry." She rubbed her head.

Naruto smiled at her "Let's go princess." Naruto grabbed Konoka and ran.

The group engaged the little demons while Setsuna engaged Tsukuyomi. They crossed swards. Tsukuyomi giggled in a creepy way. "Who is the handsome blond in the ninja lords outfit? Hmmm? Setsuna."

"No one you need to know." Setsuna forced Tsukuyomi away from her. "Oh?" She giggled again. "Well then... he looks just like him. If I didn't want you more... I'd go after him." Setsuna was shocked by this. "Don't let your guard down." She charged at her again. Setsuna blocked.

With Naruto and Konoka he took her to a building nearby. He saw a woman, a little kid, and a hooded man. He sneered. "Just my luck. I leave my partners to help the others only to face you three." Konoka was a little worried at Naruto's tone of voice.

"So, you're the big bad bogie man that he always talks about." The monkey fetish women said aloud.

"I've been called a lot of things. That's one of the nicer thing I've heard lady." Naruto told her. Naruto mentally ordered 3 of his clones that were in the Akatsuki cloak with hood and spiral orange mask to drop down. "Protect her, I'll be by soon enough." The 3 clones nodded. "Wait, Naruto." Konoka was concerned. "Don't worry princess. I'll protect you no matter what. And I'll be ok. I promise." He smiled at her. The clones took her away. Naruto started down his 3 opponents.

"Go... me and my hooded friend will take care of him." The little boy told the woman. She nodded and left. Naruto didn't spear a glance.

_"You're not worried about her taking the princess?"_ The hooded man asked Naruto.

"Not in the less. My clones are more than enough for her and anything that she can dish out. You two on the other hand, are dangerous." Naruto told the two.

_"I see... you haven't lost your touch too much have you Naruto."_ The voice of the hooded man still sends chills down Naruto spine. He knows this man, but can't put a face or name to the voice. _"But still... you're no match for me yet. Your powers are still locked away." _Narutolooked at him. _"You handle him, I'll take care of our princess." _The hooded man left in a black light.

"NO!" Naruto was stopped by the white haired boy. "I can't let you do that. I was told that, right now, you're as strong as me. I want to see if that is true."

The white haired boy attacked Naruto again with a powerful punch. Naruto blocked it and took out a tri-kunai. It was at that moment, that he got the memories of his 3 clones. All three of them were taken out by the hooded guy. When he was distracted the white haired boy attacked again. Naruto cut across the boys head but missed. He did an enchantment and fired water arrows at Naruto. _'A western Mage?'_ Naruto dodged and got behind him in a yellow flash. Naruto tried to cut the boy's head off but the boy dodged just in time. Naruto felt a pull on his being. "Our fight is over today boy. We'll meet again." Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash. The boy raised his head to his check. A cut mark appeared there. "Holding back... you cut my face..." Some blood ran down his check. "...I look forward to fighting you again... Naruto Namikaze... at full power... for both of us." The boy vanished in water.

_**

* * *

**_

(With Setsuna at the same time)

"Why are you doing this! For the money!" Setsuna was glaring at Tsukuyomi. She smiled back.

"No nothing like that Setsuna~~~" She said with a sly smile. "I have no interest in money." She looked at Setsuna in the eye. "I'm more interested in you, Setsuna~~~." They separated. "You... and now that boy... what's his name?" She asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you!" Setsuna charged her again.

"Oh~~~ so defensive~~~~~. You like him?" She giggled.

"NO I DON'T!" Both girls hit their swords that with a great force.

Tsukuyomi giggled again. It was really starting to get on Setsuna's nerves. "They say denial is the first step in admitting it." Tsukuyomi blocked another attack by Setsuna. "Although, I'm jealous of him." Setsuna looked shocked. "If he has your attention... I won't have yours... it looks like I'll just have to kill him." She blocked another attack from Setsuna.

"YOU WILL NOT!" Setsuna roared.

And Tsukuyomi, you guessed it, giggled again. "All this to protect someone you don't care for?"

"I do care for him!" Setsuna declared.

"You're so cute Setsuna." She leaned in close, almost close enough to kiss her. "I can't wait to make you mine. You and that blond. I'll make you both scream my name." Setsuna forced Tsukuyomi away from her.

"Look, on the roof top!" Someone yelled.

_**

* * *

**_

(On the roof at the same time)

Konoka was surrounded by 3 hooded men with an orange spiral mask. With only 1 eye hole. She was trembling, but Naruto's words reassured her. The hooded man came out of nowhere. He looked into her eyes... and tears started to flow... Why?

_"What's the matter princess? Why are you crying? Did you see the death of a loved one...? Naruto... perhaps."_ He smiled. And Konoka was on the verge of a break down. One of the clones stood in front of her to protect her from the man's gaze. "You should tell me your name... otherwise I have to call you hooded guy or old man." The hooded man just smiled. _"Oh Naruto, still the same as all ways... even after 10,000 years."_ Naruto eyes widened. One moment the guy is in front of them, the next, he's in front of Konoka. The 3rd clone, to the right of Konoka, attacked first only for a Kunai to be embedded into its torso. The 2nd clone, to the left of Konoka took out a tri-kunai and charged. But a kunai hit the clone's heart. The last clone was about to hit the hooded man in the neck only to bounce off and have a kunai in the forehead. All this happened in seconds. For Konoka one moment she was being protected by 3 of Naruto's friends, the next, she's standing alone. She was scared. The man looked at her in the eyes, and she was frightened. Then Negi came out of nowhere too, protecting her.

"Don't worry Konoka, I'll protect you." He said to her.

"I'm not worried Negi." Negi was shocked. "Because Setsuna and Naruto will protect me. I'll never worry as long as they protect me." She smiled. A smiled that would warm the heart of a cold blooded killer.

"Eyes over here little boy." The woman said to Negi. "So, your name is Negi right? As you can see, my little demon here have its sights on the princess. So don't move a muscle, and hand her over NOW!"

Negi wouldn't do that, no matter what. A gust of wind knocked Konoka off balance forcing Negi to steady her. Making him move, and, per its orders, the demon fired an arrow at her. "Wha! Why did you fire!"

"Err... because he moved? I do good?" The demon asked.

Negi saw the arrow heading for Konoka. He tried to stop it with his hand, but forgot he was made out of paper. It went right through his hand and continued its course. Konoka saw her life flash before her eyes. Then remembered something.

_

* * *

_

(Flash Back right after the pictures)

_"Hey, Konoka. Mind if I talk with you a moment?" The real Naruto asked._

_"Sure..." Konoka was blushing. "... What about?"_

_Naruto smiled at her. He took out one of his tri-kunai. But not just any old tri-kunai. "This, once belonged to my father. He said to never give this out to just anyone. Only some one special." She smiled at her."And you're very special to me Konoka."_

_"B-b-b-but th-this is a..." Konoka was blushing up a storm. "I-I-I-I can't..."_

_"Oh... I understand... you don't anything from me... That's fine. I understand if you don't what a normal person like me too..."_

_"THAT'S NOT IT!" She covered mouth when she yelled. "I, it's just that. This was your fathers, I can't take this."_

_"But I'm giving it to you. This is very special." He whispered to her."If you throw it to the ground. No matter where I am. I'll feel it, here, and I'll be there in a flash." He placed his hand over his heart. _

_"You promise?" She asked._

_"I promise. No matter what I'm doing, I'll stop it and come to protect you... my princess." He bowed to her._

_

* * *

_

(End Flash back)

Konoka remembered what Naruto said. She brought out the tri-kunai and through it to the ground. In a flash of yellow light, just like he promised. He caught the arrow with both hands in a movie like fashion.

"Naruto! You came!" Konoka hugged him. Glad he was safe.

"Of course I did. I never break my promises." He glared at the woman. With his Sharingan eyes. He soon felt a presents behind him and Konoka. He looked behind him. It was the white haired kid with what looked like a water sword. With a tri-kunai in his left hand, he put water chakra in it so he could block the attack.

The boy looked passive. "I'm not surprised you were able to block that. _He_ always said that you were powerful. I look forward to seeing that. He also said that the first attack is always the fake out."

Naruto knew exactly what the boy meant, as he felt another behind him. He couldn't block this time, he needed to take the hit. Knocking Konoka back with his body he maneuvered his body around her and took the hit in his right lung. But he used his right hand and grabbed the blade to make sure that it didn't pierce through him to Konoka. _"Don't you get it?"_ The hooded man asked. _"The first attack is a fake out."_ He smiled. Naruto then knew that this was a clone, and the real one was coming from above. Having no choice, he tripped Konoka forced the boy away from him, and blocked the attack from above with his water tri-kunai. He still couldn't see the man's face. "The first attack... is always a fake." The boy behind him said. Then cut Naruto across his back. From upper right, to bottom left. The hooded man then knocked Naruto's hand out of the way and sliced him from upper left, to bottom right. The first one cut him across the chest for good measure. Using the last of his strength he cut the hooded man's neck only to find that that was a clone, then the other one. That one was a clone. He threw his tri-kunai at the boy in the neck, it dissolved into water.

_'Dammit!_ _Who is this guy!"_ Naruto fell off the roof. Many gasped were heard from the crowed. "Naruto!" Konoka jumped after him. _'Damn... I didn't think that she'd do that.'_ Konoka grabbed him and held him close. _'Damn. Whatever that guy did, it's making it imposable to use Kyuubi's chakra to heal myself. He must know about Kyuubi in order to stop it. But how!"_ Naruto ended his train of thought when her heard Konoka whisper. "I'll protect you this time Naruto."

Both Naruto and Konoka were enveloped in blinding white light. Naruto felt his wounds heal, much like his own, but more pure. "Please don't die... not for me..." Konoka said in a trance. Konoka soon snapped out of it, and Naruto was checking his wounds. Or lack thereof. _'She must have used her powers to heal me on instinct alone. To do that, one must at least have the power of a Sannin in order to heal wounds like that in a heartbeat. Only grandma Tsunade could do that. How much power does she have that they want?'_

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Konoka came out of the trance. Naruto smiled. "Yea, I'm fine princess."

_**

* * *

**_

Up on the roof.

"That was quit some power that she used." The woman said aloud

_"I must admit... she might be able to hit me if she was a fighter. Her power is that of a low level Sannin. But that's it. The power of a Sannin is beneath me."_ The hooded man made his opinion known.

"What now?" The boy asked.

_"We pull back. For now. Let them leave. We have the time and power. They don't. Let's go."_ The hooded man disappeared.

"I'd listen to him if I were you." The white haired boy said to the woman and Tsukuyomi. And all 3 vanished.

_**

* * *

**_

With the others.

Naruto had landed near Setsuna with Konoka still in his arms. "Well, we won this round. But this fight isn't over yet." Everyone nodded at Naruto's words. Then Naruto had another smile on his face. "And alas brave Samurai. You have done your duty well." Everyone, who didn't think it was a show, was confused. "But now, I must take my princess to her palace that awaits her." Naruto picked up Konoka bridle style. "Come my princess it is time, to make you my Queen." Naruto took Konoka and jumped over a building. Having Konoka giggling along the way. It took a full second to realize what Naruto just did. "Hey! Get back here!" Setsuna jumped after him. Many people were clapping at the good guys' victory and that the prince was going to marry his princess. Many of the girls looked at their boyfriend/husband and many other things. All had the same thought. Why can't you be more like him?

_**

* * *

**_

(Later)

Naruto was nursing a bump on his head. Setsuna was the prime suspect due to the fact that she was walking in between Konoka and him. She had an annoyed look on her face. "You didn't have to hit me so hard." Naruto said in a sad manner.

"You didn't need to carry Konoka all the way out here now did you Sensei?" Head flick.

"No sensei." Naruto head flicked Setsuna. Then she notices something.

"Um... why didn't you return those robes?" Setsuna asked.

"Huh? Oh..." Naruto realized he still had his Hokage robes on, even the hat. "Well, Setsuna, these are mine. I didn't like what the custom shop had so I used my own." Naruto said embarrassed.

"This is yours? But..."

"HEY SETSUNA!"

Naruto sighed. "Right on time."

"What are...?" Setsuna was shocked.

_**

* * *

**_

(And a little later)

The group that followed Setsuna, Naruto and Konoka caught up with Negi and his group. Naruto, Negi and Kamo. The only males of the group. As for the girls. We have Asuna, Setsuna Kaede, Mana, Ku, Ayaka, Yue, Haruna, Kazumi and Nodoka. Quite the female escort in Naruto's mind. Negi was being carried by Asuna because of his fight with Kotarou, no one else was any worse for wear. They were all talking about the little show they all put on. Haruna was asking if Konoka and Setsuna were in _that_ type of relationship. Of course she denied it. Naruto was thinking of every enemy he could think of, everyone that wanted him dead. He drew a blank, everyone he could think of was dead over 10,000 years ago. He felt a pulse of energy. It was familiar.

"Hey guys. I'll catch up. I forgot something." Naruto ran as fast as he could.

"Wow... he fast..." Ku had a dumb found look on her face. So did everyone else.

_**

* * *

**_

(With Naruto)

Naruto was running in the woods. He was looking for this power that was familiar to him. He stopped. "I can since your presents. You can come out now." Naruto said calmly.

It didn't take long for someone or something to come out of the woods. Care to take a guess at who came out to greet Naruto? _"I am_ _Odin. Master of the Earth and the Sword. Are you Naruto Namikaze? Husband of Hinata Namikaze, Mei Namikaze and Shion Namikaze?" _

"Yes, I am that same Naruto Namikaze." Naruto looked at the man on a 6 legged hoarse. He's seen weirder.

_"If you are indeed who you say you are. Then you will not have any trouble finishing this verse from the Kitsukage. If you pass. I will give you a chance to wield you my power. If you fail. You... will... die. Do you accept?"_

"I accept. Go..."

_"When one heart touches another... Friendship is born... When you realized that a life lived, for someone else... Carries no regrets'..."_Odin stopped allowing Naruto a chance to finish.

"... You grow stronger." Naruto said.

_"Yes... the words the Kitsukage spoke before he vanished from the world. Now, I will see if you're strong enough to wield my power. Be ready... mortal."_

Odin on his horse charged Naruto with his sword. Naruto brought out White Kyuubi's Talon to fight with. Naruto speed was just enough to block the super fast attack from Odin. Odin disappeared in the forest. Naruto herd the pounding of hoofs coming at him. Using his ears he was trying to locate Odin. The pounding was getting closer... and closer... _'West!'_ With a clang Naruto blocked a massive blade that was aiming for his head. Again Odin vanish. Naruto was again listening for him. He felt Odin's sword closing in on him, Naruto blocked it at the last second. And Odin vanished once again.

_"I see you're not using your Sharingan..."_ Odin stated from the vast forest.

"I didn't think it would help in a fight against you." Naruto replied trying to get a fix on Odin's voice.

_"You've been very wise... I have faced the Sharingan before... it wouldn't have helped you."_

"Wait. How have you faced the Sharingan before? I am the last Sharingan user alive! So how?" Naruto demined.

_"I cannot till you. For even I do not know who he is. This next clash shall be our last."_ Odin's voice echoed all around Naruto. He heard a whistling in the air. Naruto's eyes widened.

"_Gunge Lance!"_ A massive and powerful lance attacked Naruto

Naruto countered. "Kyuubi's Shield! Flare Strike!"

Naruto swung at the lance with his sword. Sparks were flying at the friction of the two weapons. Naruto was grunting even with his sword and the power behind his Kyuubi's Shield, he felt that he was losing. He felt him being pushed back. _'Have I gotten so weak... that this is as far as I go...? NO!'_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" With a massive amount of force and Chakra and Kyuubi's chakra Naruto forced the Lance away from him to give back to the owner.

Odin looked surprised, he saw his lance coming back at him. He let it hit him. Making him lose this fight. Naruto was soon upon him. _"You... have won... this fight... I... Odin herby swear my life, power and sword to you... Naruto Namikaze."_

"And I accept your help Odin. Thank you." Odin smiled a little. And became a brown crystal. With a warrior on a horse engraved in it. Naruto sealed it in a scroll, and weakly went to the temple that Setsuna was talking about.

_**

* * *

**_

(Naruto's mind)

_**"The boy is strong..."**_ A dark power and evil voice came from the shadows. _**"To resist my chakra's influence. And to use your own. Kyuubi."**_

**"Get out of the kit's mind! NOW!"** Kyuubi roared.

_**"Kyuubi Kyuubi Kyuubi. I would... but this damned seal keeps me here... just as must as it keeps you here."**_

**"I'm warning you... stay out of his mind. Out of his life and away from his memories. I will not let you use any of them! Or corrupt him. Stay out of his fights, they do not concern you!"** Kyuubi said defensively.

_**"You... threaten me! You insignificant fragment of my power. I should kill you! But... I need you around long enough until I can add your little power to my own. You or this little human cannot stop me. Even if he can resist me by instinct alone. I will be reunited with my body... It... Is... Only... A matter... of time. Even if this boy is 'HIS' descendant. I will rule this world, little fragment, and you can only watch as I do."**_ The voice taunted Kyuubi.__

**"The kit will never give in to you... Juubi. He will stop you... again."** Kyuubi defended.

_**"Even he cannot stop me again... I'll wait... for the right time... and no one... will know it... but me."**_ The voice, now known as the Juubi or the 10 tails. Laughed as it disappeared again.

**"I'm sorry kit... but he is getting stronger... each day you are."**

_**

* * *

**_

(Out side Naruto's mind.)

Naruto had walking in when everyone was partying. "I hope I didn't miss much." Naruto making his presents known. Kazumi filled him in. He didn't miss too much. Nothing important really. She asked where he ran off too and all he said was. "I just picked up something I lost." Naruto was eating Next to Setsuna. He was a little mad that she wasn't next to Konoka right now. Speaking of whom, where was she right now?

"Uh Sir, you need not speak to one like me!" Setsuna bowed low to some old guy. Naruto frowned until the old guy said that that was not needed.

"So, Konoka used her powers even though I wished for her to have a normal life." The old man sighed.

"Trying to keep something like that a secret tends to blow up in ones face when the person you're trying to keep it secret from, finds out." Naruto said eating something.

"Um, Lord Konoe this is..." Setsuna covered her forehead. "...Naruto Namikaze sensei."

Nothing.

She uncovered her forehead.

Head flick.

"Sensei!"

Head flick.

"..."

"..."

"Sorry Naruto." Setsuna rubbed her head.

Lord Konoe laughed a bit. "It's an honor in meeting you. I understand that Konoka healed your wounds. Some serious ones at that." He bowed.

"Yes she did. To anyone else those injuries would have been fatal. But normally to me, those would have been nothing. But she did save my life today. I couldn't heal those injuries today. So I thank her for that." Naruto said calmly.

Konoka's father was thinking about something. "You said something about keeping secrets tends to blow up in ones face. What did you mean by that?" He asked Naruto.

"Where I'm from their were 2 very dark but all the more disturbing secrets being kept from me since I was born. The first one I will not talk about but the second was about who my parents were. When I found out the first I was shocked and lost faith in the people who knew that I trusted. And just because _you_ want it secret doesn't mean everyone around you that knows it agrees. I'm assuming that you sent Konoka away so that she could live a normal life. That is not possible for people like her, you, me, Setsuna and so on. All you did was paint a target on her back. You left her all but defenseless at Mahora. What if Setsuna got hurt protecting her and Konoka found out about it. She would be mad at you for not telling her that lead to her best and vary first friend's injuries." Naruto explained. This seems to sink in for Konoka's father. "I'm sure you did this for her best interests. But leaving someone in the dark about something like this doesn't protect them. It leaves them venerable to anything and everything." Naruto finished.

"I see..." Konoka's father was thinking hard. "You are right. I guess it is long since due that she learns about her powers. Although, I see you already helped a little in that regard Naruto. Seeing that it was your pactio that drew out her power in the first place." He smiled a bit.

"Most likely." Setsuna said blushing a little.

Naruto almost chocked a bit on some drink. He chuckled a bit. "Sorry about that." Naruto was looking around. "In my defense it was his fault." Naruto said picking up a nervous and very fidgety Kamo.

"Ha ha ha. It's alright Naruto. I don't mind. Just don't hurt her and I won't have a problem with you seeing my daughter." He said smiling. "Oh, Setsuna. Do you mind telling Konoka? Do you mind telling her about her gift?" he asked Setsuna. "Naruto you can help if Setsuna wants."

"Sure that's fine by me. If Setsuna wants to that is." Naruto ate another treat then handing one to Kamo. The treat being the next issue of Icha Icha as a sorry.

_**

* * *

**_

(Later in the bath house)

Ayaka, Asuna, Setsuna, Mana and Kaede were all taking a bath.

Asuna let out a content sigh. "This feels so good."

"I agree." Setsuna said aloud.

"Nice and warm." Ku sunk in as deep as she could.

"Well, this is free, and this feels great." Mana said washing off some dirt.

"This feels way better than the bath house at the dorms." Kaede told the others.

"This is pretty big isn't it?" Ayaka said half heartily.

"Oh don't go all high and mighty on us now. I was just starting to respect you... if only a little." Asuna scolded at Ayaka.

"Hey... Setsuna, can I ask you something?" Everyone was looking at Kaede. She had a grin on her face and Setsuna didn't like it.

"Yes..."

"Do you like Naruto-sensei? In _that_ way?" She asked out of the blue.

"W-w-w-wha-what are you talking about!" Setsuna stuttered out.

"Oh... you know. Like like Naruto-sensei." Kaede grinned. Mana was debating on whether or not to kill Kaede, to get rid of the competition. Ku was wondering the same thing about Setsuna and about herself.

"WHAT!" Ayaka yelled. "I will not allow a student teacher relationship as long as I am class representative."

"Oh look, Negi's naked." Asuna pointed behind her.

"Oh Negi-sensei~~~" Ayaka instantly stopped what she was doing to see 'Negi-sensei' naked. Only to look at a slightly surprised Mana. "Where's Negi-sensei?"

"This proves my point." Asuna said mockingly. "You're into little boys."

Everyone laughed at her expense. None harder than Kaede.

Ayaka tried for the first time in her life to get the spot light away from her. "What about you Kaede? Do you like Naruto-sensei?"

"Yes..." She admitted plainly.

"WHAT!" Asuna and Ayaka yelled. "What can you like about that blonde idiot!"

Kaede was thinking for the right words. "Well, his nice, kind, handsome, charming, a body to die for, muscles that feel like steel, what's not to like about him. You even saw it today at Cinema Town right, he'll do anything to protect the people he cares about." Kaede told the group Naruto's qualities. "On top of that... he gives a wonderful massage. It's to die for." She gave a grin a... _interesting _grin.

Mana knew that grin and was a little flushed. No one else knew what she was talking about. She was a little jealous.

"A full body massage. You should see... how he does _it_." Kaede said cryptically. "What about the rest of you. Setsuna, Mana, Kaede, Ku, Asuna? Who do you like most? Naruto or Negi?" She asked in her normal manner.

Everyone was thinking.

Setsuna answer first. "No one."

Ku answered next. "Nope."

Mana was next. "Too busy to do stuff like that."

"Takahata-sensei~~~" Asuna said dreamily.

"Negi-sensei~~~." Ayaka said in the same state.

"Hmmm? Setsuna... Mana... Ku... are you lying. Your heart rate is increasing." Kaede said all knowingly.

"Being teachers at such a young age. It is most impressive Naruto, Negi." Konoka's father commented.

"I'm not really a teacher. That's Negi's gig." Naruto said to the man.

"But Naruto, you are the P.E. teacher. So you _are_ a teacher." Negi defended.

"Crap its Negi, Naruto and Lord Eishun!" Setsuna whispered to the others. "Hide!"

"Negi-sensei~~~?" Ayaka said.

"Let's go cradle robber." Asuna grabbed Ayaka and the rest of the girls hid behind a rock. How, is anyone's guess? Then the door opened. With a Nude Eishun, with a towel and scars covering his body. Negi same description without the scars. Then Naruto same description as Negi. And very few scars, all of which were not noticeable unless you were looking for it. The biggest and most noticeable was a single scar over his heart.

"Anyway. I leave Konoka's safety in both of your hands. Oh and Naruto..." Eishun looked at Naruto. Somewhat dangerously. "Konoka has been talking about you non-stop to the others."

"Oh..."

"If you wish to pursue a relationship with my daughter than I have no objections." Eishun said.

"Well thanks. I hope that she doesn't have any objections either." Naruto said smiling.

The 3 of them got in the warm water. Signing at the feel of it on their skin.

"So, Naruto, my father-in-law said that you were a ninja. What clan trained you? If I may ask." Eishun questioned.

Naruto thought about it for a second. "I doubt that you have heard of it. I'm the last of the Namikaze clan. A ninja clan dating back... a very long time. But I was the last of my clan when I was born. So my village trained me." Naruto said not giving too much away.

"I see the last of your clan eh? I guess I own your father Negi a drink, should I ever see him again." Eishun laughed a bit.

"You knew my father!" Negi asked eagerly.

"Why?" Naruto was confused.

"Yes I knew your father Negi, me and that moron were great friends. As for why I own him a drink? Well Naruto, he said the last time I've seen him that my little girl would be in a harem relationship." He chuckled again.

"Oh?"

"What's a harem?" Negi asked.

"When you're older Negi." Naruto said ruffling his hair.

"And yes Naruto, as long as you care for her, I don't mind. But make sure that she is ok with it as well. But my earlier threat still stands. Break her heart, I break your spine." Eishun said with no hint of falseness in his voice.

Naruto just chuckled. Negi was lost and the girls behind the rock were blushing. While Ayaka was trying to peek at Negi.

"So, Eishun, why are they after your daughter exactly? I have a hunch but want it confirmed." Naruto asked Konoka's father. Negi wanted to know as well.

Eishun sighed. "Well, as you may have guessed, being my daughter, Konoka has tremendous magical power. Why? I don't know. But Konoka has power that surpasses that of your father Negi, the thousand master. So they would want her as a trump card." Eishun explained. This got a confused look from Negi. And a scowl from Naruto. "That is why I sent her to Mahora, so she could be safe. Safe from this dangerous world that she was born into."

"All you did was put her in greater danger Eishun." Naruto told him. Everyone was looking at Naruto, Negi and Eishun was confused. And the girls were lost at his statement.

"Care to explain Naruto?" Eishun asked the blond ninja.

"Sure, I was in the same stop as Konoka. My father when he was a few years older than me, in a blink of an eye, slaughtered an army when my home was at war before I was born." Everyone eye's went bug eyed.

"H-h-how." Was Eishun's question.

"He used only two things. A tri-kunai that I now use. And a jutsu that made him famous. It was called the 'Flying Thunder God Jutsu'. I won't go into details, but basically it gives the user the ability to warp from one spot to another, just more complicated than that. He killed a countless number of people, and for that, he was given the name the 'Leaf Village's Yellow Flash'. Because all you'd see would be a yellow flash. For that, he was a hero to my village." Naruto gave a small personal piece of history about him. "And for that, he was hated and loved."

"Why was he hated and loved?" Negi asked not knowing.

"My father was loved by my village, but hated by the other village that lost the war and all of the people's families that he had killed with that jutsu forever hated him. And by proxy me."

Both Negi and Eishun nodded.

"Here is my point Eishun. Both my mother and father died the day I was born, and I was never told who my father was. I was kept in the dark about it, but others knew. No friend and only foe knew who I was. And I couldn't protect myself. Because of that..." He left that hanging for a bit. "I was left venerable to anyone wanting to kill me. That's what you did to Konoka. You put a blind fold over her eyes so she wouldn't see this world that she was in, hoping that it would keep her out of it. But all you did was leave her in the dark with monsters. Sure you had Setsuna protecting her, and she did a great job. But what's to say that whoever wanted Konoka's power hired someone that Setsuna couldn't handle?" Naruto took a breath.

Eishun was thinking. "I..."

"What if these people hired someone at my level? If I was after Konoka for whatever reason I would have gotten her and killed anyone that protected her. No one that I have fought, at Mahora, could have stood a chance against me. The only person so far that could stand a chance against me at Mahora is the dean, but that's pushing it a little." Naruto looked at him sternly. "And what of Konoka? What would she say if Setsuna got hurt protecting her and she didn't know why. I think that that's an even worst thing to image." Naruto smiled. They gave him a confused look. "Never mess with a young girl's friend, especially one with powers. They tend to be a little protective." Naruto smirked and the other men laughed a bit.

"I see your point Naruto... thank you. I guess all I did was blind fold Konoka and hoped for the best." Eishun sighed again. "In any case, I'm glad that you're on our side Naruto." He smiled at Naruto.

Negi stayed quite think about what Naruto had said. Eishun told them what they needed to know, like who the monkey woman was. Soon the other girls were heard behind the door, having an argument about that the scene at Cinema Town couldn't have been CG. While Kazumi was playing it down as it was.

"Oh dear. The girls must have mistaken the time for their bath." Eishun said.

_'Not likely.'_ Naruto thought. Nothing that this class does is by mistake.

"What do we do!" Negi whispered freaking out.

"There's a door behind here. Let's go you two." The Eishun told the 2 boys.

"Why? Naruto asked already knowing the answer. They gave him a look. "Alright fine, but Negi I'm pre-blaming you for when something goes wrong in the next 30 seconds." Naruto ran with the other two.

The girls behind the rock all had different thoughts. The only innocent thoughts were coming from Setsuna and Asuna.

"What do we do?"

"You're asking me?"

"Negi-sensei."

"Hmmm... Naruto's abs..."

"Hmmm... Naruto's abs..."

"Hmmm... Naruto's abs..."

Three guess who were the 3 girls at the end were.

When Naruto, Negi and Eishun went over to where the girls were hiding... disaster struck. Negi trip was about to fall on Asuna, only for Asuna to be replaced by Ayaka, so Ayaka was being straddled by Negi was he was holding one of her breast and Asuna falling on him with her breast pressing on Negi's back.

Naruto on the other hand... was either luckier than hell... of the exact opposite. You see... he stumbled into Kaede, Mana, Ku, and Setsuna. Naruto was on his back, on top of Kaede, with her breast pressed against his back. Setsuna was setting on his face. Mana in between his legs with Ku on his waist facing Mana she was almost straddling him.

And Eishun was watching... with a very large sweat drop.

The door opened. And all the girls were looking at the scene that ... did not commute... their brains did not comprehend what their eyes were tilling them.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...This is awkward... do you girls work out?" Naruto single statement made chaos ensue.

*BAM*

*POW*

*SMACK*

"Orgy! Orgy!"

"What are you doing to Setsuna?"

"Naruto... you didn't invite me?"

"This is wrong..."

*Faint*

Naruto was on the floor with new bumps to add to his old with Setsuna, Mana and Ku blushing and Kaede nursing him in a nurse outfit. Instant cosplay. Complete with thermometer. "Why me?"

After a while of calming down and in Naruto's case healing. Everyone was having fun playing games. For Naruto, he had an uneasy feeling. So he went for a walk. "You can join me now Kaede."

Kaede dropped down from a nearby tree. "Can't fool you sensei." She had her normal grin.

"Well, I am training you Kaede; I wasn't able to fool my first sensei for 4 years." Naruto told her. "Anyway, where have you've been hm?" Kaede had a different kind of grin.

"Oh... talking to a friend." She said to him.

"Why don't I believe all of that?" He said looking her in the eye. "Huh?" Naruto felt something. "You feel that?"

"I did."

Both started to run. "Kaede, find Ku and Mana then find me. Alright?"

"Yes Naruto-sensei." Kaede disappeared.

Naruto was thinking hard and fast. Then he remembered what Kamo said. The card allows partners to communicate by telepathy. Now it's a good thing that he kissed Konoka. He brought out Konoka's card. "Well, no turning back now." He put it to his forehead. _"Konoka... Konoka can you hear me... it's me Naruto. If you can hear me put your card that appeared when me and you kissed to your forehead."_ Naruto waited for a second.

_"Naruto... is that really you! Wow this is like magic. How are you doing it? Are you neat by?"_ She asked in her normal voice.

Naruto laughed a bit. _"No, and yes this is magic. But I can't explain right now. Is there anyone with you?"_

_"What do you mean you can't explain?"_

_"Konoka, I primrose that I will tell you everything, just please tell me f your with someone right now?"_ Naruto said urgently.

_"Yes, I'm with Asuna right now."_

_"Good, stay with her alright? No matter what you stay with her. I'll find and protect you. I promise._"

_"Don't make promises you can't keep."_ Naruto looked behind him there was the hooded man.

"How the hell are you!" Naruto yelled.

_"Some one... someone who knows you very well... and... your worst enemy."_

"I have no time for you." In a yellow flash of light, Naruto was behind him. "Die."

Naruto slashed, only to hit an afterimage. Then the hooded man was behind him. The hooded man sliced Naruto in half. And Naruto turned into water.

_"A water clone? From your mother no doubt..."_ He looked around, Naruto was nowhere in sight. _"... We will meet again Naruto."_ He vanished. 

Naruto was running, after his run in with the hooded guy, he was looking for Konoka and the other. Every time he meets up with that guy he always seems to know who he is. But Naruto doesn't know who he is. Naruto turned the corner. And blocked a sword attack. It was Setsuna and Negi was with her.

"Oh, good Negi, Setsuna. Glad I found you." Naruto was relieved.

"Naruto-sensei we..."

Head flick

"Sensei!"

Head flick

"Wanna go for 3?" Naruto prepared a third head flick.

"Naruto, now's not the time. The head temple is under attack and Eishun was turned to stone. We need to find Konoka and Asuna. There head to the bath house." Negi told Naruto.

"Negi! That's the worst place for them! We need to hurry! GO! NOW!"

Naruto, Setsuna and Negi rushed to the bath house. When they got their Asuna was naked and on the floor. Naruto face palmed. Of course this would happen.

"Be carful... that guy is still around." Asuna said weakly.

"!" Both Naruto and Setsuna since him. Setsuna blocked his first attack. The white haired boy prepared the next attack on Setsuna. Naruto caught the boys hand and tossed him to the wall.

"You are as good as _he_ says." The white haired boy said in a low tone. "But... the princess is ours now... go home."

"Where did you take Konoka!" Negi demanded.

The boy said nothing.

Turning everyone into statues. Taking Konoka, doing perverted things to Asuna. As their teacher and as their friend. I won't forgive you!" Negi said with a fierce determination that Naruto never saw Negi with before. Naruto smirked. Kamo on Negi's shoulder was giving the kid the finger.

"...So... What will you do then? Negi Springfield. Defeat me?... It would be better to stop. For it is imposable for you now." The boy disappeared in water.

Kamo investigated the puddle. "A 'Gate' using water teleportation. He's a pretty high level mage." Kamo commented.

Negi put a towel on Asuna to cover her up. He looked a little cool doing it too. "Wait here Asuna, I'll go and get Konoka back."

"Not without me your not." Naruto got up. "You good Negi, but that kid would slaughter you. You need my help. And the help of the others." Naruto told Negi.

"THAT'S IT! THAT WILL WORK!"

Everyone looked at Kamo.

"What's it Kamo?" Negi asked.

"Oh~~~ Setsuna~~~ How do you feel about brother Negi?"

"What does that have to do with anything!"

"All I'm saying is that in order to increase our chances... SETSUNA AND NEGI NEED TO MAKE A PACTIO! And Kiss Negi!"

"Kamo with me." Naruto took Kamo by the skin of his back. A little ways away from the group. "Kamo... what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to Negi another pactio. A pact with Setsuna... why what's wrong?" Kamo asked.

"Yes, I got a small problem with it."

"Oh~~~ I get it... you like Setsuna don't cha."

"Yes..."

"I get it master. Alright new plan. Get you a pactio with Setsuna. Not brother Negi. But I need more partners for brother Negi." Kamo said.

"Trust me. There will be more out there. I know that for a fact. He is teaching class 3-A after all." Both Kamo and Naruto laughed a bit.

"Alright master. A pactio with Setsuna. Ready~~~ and break."

"That's new."

When Naruto and Kamo came back Kaede was with Mana, Ayaka and Ku. Also Asuna was dressed. "Good, everyone's here. Alright group, we have a princess to rescue. Let's go save Konoka." Naruto told them. The group ran to go and find their dear friend and classmate.

_**

* * *

**_

(With the bad guys)

"You did it new guy. Now it's almost complete." Konoka had tears in her eyes. "Don't worry Konoka. We won't do anything barbaric to you. We just need your power."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Both groups look at each other.

"That's as far as you go! Give us back Konoka!" Setsuna yelled.

The woman looked at the youngsters. They outnumbered her. "Oh no, whatever will I do?" She was mocked concerned. "Oh I know... this." Lights and symbols appeared on the water. Then... demons. hundreds of demons were summoned.

"Oh~~ look. She wanted us to meet her family." Naruto mocked.

_"Is that all you can bring out? Why not have more join this little fight."_ The hooded man grabbed onto Konoka's hand, drawing out more power from her more demons were summoned. Now thousands of demons were now facing the group.

"Great. This is just what we need." Naruto was in his battle stance. "Well boys and girls. Lets go wild."

_**

* * *

**_

(END)

_**Small but an update. a little rushed.**_


	17. Kyoto Arc: A Troublesome day:Final Fight

_**TFK: 17 is up. The harem is as follows**_

_**Kaede**_

_**Konoka**_

_**Setsuna**_

_**Eva**_

_**Chachamaru**_

_**Ku Fei**_

_**Mana **_

_**Oh, about the harem. I've decided that it won't have a limit. But it wouldn't be every girl that Naruto comes across. And it won't be unruly number ether. I've deiced to add one more, a secret member of the harem, for sure, maybe two other's. I'll let u know sometime **_

_**The following are the girls I can live without. It will be a blind sudden death poll**_

_**Chizuru...**_

_**Asuna ...**_

_**Kazumi ...**_

_**Haruna...**_

_**Chao...**_

_**Zazie...**_

_**Sayo ... **_

_**I've decided that depending on who loses they will receive a pactio at least. Now I'm not sure if there will be 1, 2, or 3 girls from the poll that will make it. Only time will tell.**_

_**380 votes as of now maybe more. It's almost over in my view. After Kyoto it's over.**_

_**One more thing. I know I'm laying it on thick with this hooded guy from the past that failed to kill Naruto once before. He will be unmasked when the time is right. Then and only then.**_

_**On with the story.**_

_**

* * *

****The Kyoto Arc: A Troublesome day: **_

**Final Fight**

"Let's go wild." Naruto stated, releasing a massive amount of KI to the demons that were summoned. The ones who did the summoning were long gone. This caused the demons to hesitate a bit.

"Brother, NOW!" Kamo yelled.

Negi did a magical incantation and a twisting wall of wind separated the group from the demons.

"Alright brother, this should buy us a little time!" Kamo yelled.

"No time to celebrate yet. As long as were in here, we can't save Konoka." Mana told them.

"What do we do?" Kaede asked.

"WAIT A MINUTE! Master, you have a pactio with Konoka right? Summon her back!" Kamo yelled annoyed that he forgot that key little detail.

"How?" Naruto never knew how to do that. Kamo told him how to summon his partners to him if needed. "Alright, here goes nothing, Summon Konoka Konoe...

_"Nice try Naruto..."_ The group heard the hooded guy's voice. _"But I had already thought of that... and disabled it for this fight; you can't summon her as long as she is within my power..."_The guy gave a very eerie laugh.

"Damn! That's a no go." Naruto said annoyed at the guy.

"That guy is starting to piss me off, Ok plan 'B'. Here's what we do..." Kamo began to tell his plan.

"Wait Kamo, that's good and all, but I have a better idea."

"Okay, I'm listening." Kamo gave his master his undivided attention.

"Alright, Negi, you'll take Kaede on your staff to help you with Konoka." Negi and Kaede nodded. Naruto giving her a nod for something else he had in mind for her. "Setsuna, Ku, Mana, Asuna and Ayaka you girls will stay here and handle these idiots." They nodded.

"Wait, what about you sen... I mean Naruto." Setsuna asked.

"I'm going to get some back up. We need some more muscle to deal with these guys. I'll be bringing Chacha and Chibipire. And maybe one other." Naruto told the group.

"Who Chacha and Chibipire?" Ayaka asked.

"Chachamaru and Eva." Naruto told her. Everyone stiffed a giggle.

"BUT!" Kamo made his presents know once again. "Even with _that_ plan. We are still short some power needed to pull this off..." Kamo had a grin that unnerved Asuna. "... we must do the other thing..." His grin became unrealistic.

"The _other_ thing?" Asuna asked.

"THE KISS! THE PACTIO KISS!" Kamo jumped up in the air smooching it.

Setsuna, Negi, Asuna and Ku blushed. Kaede, Mana and Naruto smirked.

"Bu-bu-bu-but Kamo... I can't." Negi stuttered.

"Sorry bro. But not you. If we are to save Konoka from these guys. Then we need the Maximum amount of power we can get. So Setsuna and Mana need to make a pactio with Master Naruto." Naruto smirked at the blushing form of Setsuna. Mana wasn't blushing as much as he hoped. "Master Naruto has more power to spare than you brother. So if his power is stretched, it won't affect him in the least bit. While with you, it could harm you as of now." Kamo nodded. Everyone but one person seemed to believe him. The one person being Naruto because he knew Kamo was doing this for him.

"It makes sense." Kaede spoke up. "Naruto would have more stamina than Negi on any given day. I should know, he trains me into the ground ever weekend." The girls blushed at the _training_ that Kaede was receiving from Naruto.

"ALRIGHT THEN!" Kamo shouted. Making the pactio seal on the ground, faster than anyone could blink. Naruto looked at it. The seal array was meant to transfer power from one to another. But a little more complex than that. "Alright then, first up Setsuna. Give her a big wet one Master!" Kamo was holding up 2 little flags. A grinning chibi Naruto and a blushing chibi Setsuna.

"Um... uh..."

"Well, no time like the present." Naruto grabbed Setsuna's head and kissed her. A very passionate kiss for one that was supposed to be quick. Setsuna did an instant blush when the kiss lasted more than a few seconds.

"PACTIO!" Kamo yelled happily.

When Naruto released the kiss. Setsuna reacted. With a punch to his face. She blushed and stormed away to the rest of the girls.

"Um... okay, your next gun slinger babe." Kamo said to Mana.

"Call me a babe again and I'll gut you." She said coldly.

She walked in the circle and without hesitation kissed Naruto. After about a minute of passionate kissing Asuna cleared her throat.

A few more moments later. "OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" She smacked Naruto away from Mana.

Naruto got up holding his face. "In case you didn't notice red, Mana was the one holding my face to hers."

"I didn't see you complaining." Mana smirked at him.

"What man in his right mind would?"

Kamo smirked as well, while he had a stop watch out.

"Alright, it looks like we're all ready. Now then. Operation: Rescue Konoka and kick the bad guy's ass will now commence." Kamo yelled from Naruto's shoulder.

"Alright, everyone, you know your part in the plan?" Everyone nodded. "Alright then, Fly thru the forests and blow away my enemies. Fenrir!" A big green furred wolf came from the crystal Naruto held.

_**"You have called, and I have come. I am the master of the winds Fenrir."**_Everyone was shocked at the big green wolf that talked.

"Does all of your kind announce themselves when you come out to fight?" Naruto shock his head.

_**"It's an ancient guardian thing."**_ Fenrir looked at the girls and Negi. _**"What?"**_

"Giant talking wolf!" Asuna pointed.

_**"That is not true!"**_ Everyone was silent. _**"I'm big not giant...**_" Sweat drop. _**"Oh come on, you've seen weirder than a talking wolf guardian."**_

"Guys, big wolf, focus." Naruto put an end to the debate.

"Right." Negi nodded.

_**"Yeah."**_

"Fenrir, help these girls as they fight demons, alright?" Naruto gestured to the girls behind him.

_**"Yes that's fine. At last I get a little exorcise."**_ Fenrir had a menacing wolfy grin. He was happy.

"The wind wall will be dropping soon. Everyone get ready!" Kamo informed the group.

**"It's about time."** One demon said aloud. **"Making us wait this long."**

**"!"** One demon saw a kid and a wolf when the win

_**"Howling Wind!"**_

"Jupiter's Thunderstorm!"

A good chunk of the demons were taken out right off the bat. Negi and Kaede escaped on his staff.

"Alright girls, have fun." Naruto vanished in a flash of yellow light as he smiled at them.

Mana, Ku, Setsuna, Asuna and Ayaka all looked at the demons that were surrounding them.

"He left us to fight all them!" Asuna yelled.

"Woohoo a challenge." Ku was excited.

"Calm down, most are just small fry." Mana said calmly getting out her gun from the old lady.

"I agree, the 5 of us are more than enough to handle all them." Setsuna got in her stance.

Ayaka just nodded.

Meanwhile a few of the stronger demons were talking among themselves.

_**"Hey, was that the guy? You know, from legend?"**_ One of the smaller demons asked one of the bigger.

_**"It looked like him. He had blond hair icy blue eyes and the 3 scars on each check."**_ One of the larger red demons comment.

_**"Yeah if you ask me that was him. His power that I could feel felt like I was going to die 100 times over. And if I were to take a guess. Those girls must be his mates if he is so friendly with them. I dare not harm any of them."**_ One of the smaller fox demons put in it's impute.

Setsuna blushed as well as Mana as they were the only ones who know what that meant.

_**"If it was him, those the legends also say he would grant mercy. So as long as we don't harm them too much then he'd most likely let us live. He'd understand that our pride as demons refuses to just run away after we've been summon."**_ The bigger red demon was in a thinking pose.

"Um... are we going to fight or what?" Ayaka said in a deadpan voice complete with sweat drop.

_**"Ok, were in agreement. No killing no more than broken bones less we face Lord Kyuubi's wrath." **_

_'Lord Kyuubi? But the demon king Kyuubi is just a legend.'_ Setsuna thought as she over hear the demons talking.

"Less talking more fighting!" Ku yelled her artifact already out. Same with Mana and Kaede.

Mana's pactio was a pair of guns. One looked like a sniper rifle **(EBR MW2)**. It had the ancient markings for fire on one side wind on the other. The other was a shotgun. **(Model 1887 MW2).** It had the ancient markings for earth. And finally. The gun she had got from the old lady was that of a hunting rifle. It had the ancient markings for water and lighting. "Ready."

Kaede had both of her short swords. White Fang and the Heir to White Fang. Along with her cape. Kaede looked at Setsuna. "Setsuna, bring out your artifact."

Setsuna hesitated for a moment. Then nodded. She said the word and in a flash of light her artifact came to life. It was... a bladeless sword. But it was weird. The handle was shaped like a wing. "Uh~~?"

Everyone and all the demons looked at her... toy... the demons started to laugh.

_**"What a stupid artifact! HAHAHAHA! What are you going to do with that! Fan me to death! HAHAHAHA!" **_The demons continued to laugh. Setsuna blushed. _**"I guess I'll just take you out now, save us some trouble later."**_ One of the larger demons attacked her. On instinct only Setsuna blocked, but with her artifact. Too late she realized her mistake.

*Clang*

Shock was evident on everyone's faces.

_**

* * *

**_

(With the bad guys)

"Now, with Konoka's power we can summon the god that is sealed within that stone."

The hooded man scuffed. _"Just begin the ritual.__The sooner the better__**. **__The moment Naruto gets here this ritual will fail."_

"Do not rush me. And that blond won't be able to stand against a god." She began chanting.

Fate looked at the hooded man "When will you till your name to this... Naruto?"

_"When I feel like it old friend."_ He smiled behind his hood. _"Soon his power will come out and we'll be able to fight as equals. Or as close as equals as we can. Even at his full unsealed power, he is no match for me. But at the very least... I won't get bored."_ He chuckled.

_**

* * *

**_

(With the Girls)

Mana using her shotgun artifact was wasting demons left and right. She was smirking as she was. She was paired up with Fu. Any demon that got too close got his lights punched out. Mana also used her sniper rifle on long range targets.

As for Setsuna, Ayaka and Asuna, those three were slicing and punching the demons that they could. Whenever Setsuna cut into a demon with her artifact, pure white angel like wing feathers would come out of nowhere. But, they were razor sharp. And each feather followed the invisible blade of Setsuna's. Each one doing more damage to the opponent. Asuna would bash them with her fan and they'd go away. Ayaka would where her scarf like a dress an use magic fuelled punches to kill the demons. Fenrir was also using his wind element to help out. A major help too. Killing demons left and right.

But no matter how many they killed, many more would show up. What felt like hours of fighting was only minutes. No matter the numbers that they killed the number of demons didn't suffer.

"If feels like *Huff*we haven't been *Huff* working out." Asuna said out of breath.

"I know what *Huff* but we're doing *Huff* good right?" Ayaka asked.

"Don't count on it *Huff*we still have a long way *Huff* to go." Mana said.

"Great *Huff*workout." Ku smiled.

"You three *Huff*are doing better *Huff* than I expected." Setsuna said to Ku, Asuna and Ayaka.

"For armatures." Mana added.

**"Man these girls are no joke. I mean, they took out over 200 of us already."** One of the smaller demons said.

**"HAHAHAHA! I like my girls with some spunk. Makes the fight all the sweeter. By the way."** The big red one point at Asuna. **"Is it customary to fight without any panties on? Just asking."** Most of the demons laughed.

**"I wouldn't mind spreading that on a cracker."** One of the lesser green demons smiled.

Asuna was embarrassed and the other girls sweat drop. Asuna started to run comically.

_**

* * *

**_

(With Negi)

Negi and Kaede were on his staff trying to reach Konoka before it's too late. Kaede was looking for something, and soon it came.

"Oh Negi, keep going. I need to deal with something here." Kaede did her normal smile.

"What? But Konoka needs you now." Negi looked worried at what was so important for Kaede to do then to save Konoka.

"I know. But unless I handle that." She pointed to a bunch of black dogs charging him. "They you won't be able to save Konoka. I'll deal with him then I'll or Naruto will catch up." She hopped off. "Later sensei."

"KAEDE!"

"Big ninja sister can take care of herself you on the other hand can't lose focus. Focus brother. She'll be fine. Master Naruto has been training her. No one other than that hooded guy could touch her that is against us. Full speed ahead." Kamo pointed ahead.

Kaede unsealed her giant shrunken. And through it at the black dogs. Negi looked on from afar, admired her power before he focused on the task at hand.

Kotarou managed to dodge the giant shrunken if only barley.

"A giant shrunken?" He said to himself.

_'The name of the girl I'll let her tell you. But she might introduce herself with a giant shrunken.'_

"So, this is the girl that is supposed to beat me?" He said to himself.

"You must be Kotarou. Naruto-sensei has told me about you." She smiled at him.

"Naruto? Is that the blond's name?"

"Yes it is. But if you wish to fight him, you'll have to beat me first. That's what he said to me to tell you." Kaede told him.

Kotarou grinned. "FINE WITH ME!" Kotarou unleashed more of his dogs.

Not too far away was Yue.

_**

* * *

**_

(With the girls again)

"AHHHHH!" Asuna was hit by a birdman demon. And knocked a good ways away.

"AH!" Ku was hit by a demon that looked like a sumo wrestler. Immune to physical attacks.

_**"What's the matter girl? Can't hit me? HAHAHAHAHA!"**_

Mana was having trouble as well. She couldn't hit a humanoid fox demon. She was too fast for her to hit.

Setsuna used her artifact to block a red demons club. With only one hand he was winning in a test of strength.

**"Your not bad for a snotty little school girl but I'm gonna bring a world of hurt when I'm done with you!"** A massively build demon was pounding away at Ayaka's ultimate defense.

Fenrir couldn't help the girls for he was surrounded by hundreds of demons.

Asuna was then hit with the bird man's fist. Causing her to bleed in a few places. And into a few rocks. Mana was kicked in the face by the fox demon, hard, smashing into the temple walls. The red demon's club hit Setsuna and she hit a tree. Ku bounced off the sumo demon and crashed into Mana. And Ayaka was being crushed by her demon's bare hands.

**"Hey hey hey. No deaths remember?"** The red demon stopped the demon that was crushing Ayaka.

**"What are you talking about?"** The muscular demon asked.

**"These girls are either mates to the Demon King Kyuubi or at least friends with him."** The red demon told the other.

_'Again they mention the "Demon King Kyuubi" maybe this is a good chance to stall?'_ Setsuna thought. "The 'Demon King Kyuubi'? Who is that?" She picked her words carefully.

**"They don't know?"**

**"How could they not? I mean, they travel with him."**

**"He is a master of illusion and disguise. I don't see the harm in telling them about the Demon King Kyuubi."** The big red one said.

"I'll tell them the story."

_**

* * *

**_

(With the bad guys )

"Are you almost done?"

"Almost done."

_"Hurry, the little thorn known as Negi will be here soon."_ The hooded man said annoyed.

"Continue with the ritual, I'll handle him when he comes." The white haired boy said.

_**

* * *

**_

(With the girls)

"The story of the Demon King Kyuubi. If that's alright with you... Setsuna?"

"Tsukuyomi!" Setsuna was not happy to see _her_ again.

"The story of the Demon King Kyuubi begins over 10,000 years ago. In a time and place far from here. Where beings of even greater power than the people and mages of today ruled. There excised 9 demon gods of legend. The 1-tailed Shukaku, the 2-tailed Cat, the 3-tailed Turtle, the 4-tailed Monkey, the 5-tailed Dolphin Horse, the 6-tailed Slug, the 7-tailed Horned Beetle, the 8-tailed Ox, and finally the 9-tailed Fox. Also known as Kyuubi. The King of all the others."

Tsukuyomi smiled at Setsuna. Mana knew that Setsuna started this to stall. Personally she didn't like it, but they needed help. They still had over 600 demons to deal with. Naruto's help would be greatly needed.

"Each one was said to bring these humans of that time to their knees. And each one could only be beaten by one of a higher rank then they. So naturally Kyuubi had no equal. But the humans started to fight back. One by one each one was sealed in another form. Till only the Kyuubi was left. When he attacked no one could stop him. His tails could smash mountains and sent title waves crashing to the shores. No one could stand up to him."

She smiled again. And winked at Setsuna. Setsuna just sneered.

"But then... the leader of the burning leaf stood up to Kyuubi. He was known as The Flying Thunder God. Spiky blond hair, ocean blue eyes and a smile to warn the hearts of woman everywhere." She said dreamily.

**"I don't remember that part of the legend?"** Big Red said to the others.

"I'M TELLING THE STORY!"

**"Right... go on."**

"Anyway he did the impossible, he defeated the Demon King Kyuubi and sealed it inside himself. But was said to be forever weakened, 3 scars married his face on each check. And all of his powers left him. Now over time those powers came back to him. Defeating the 1-tailed Shukaku to prove it."

A tri-kunai landed in front of the group.

"It looks like I won't be able to finish the story..."

_**

* * *

**_

(With Kaede)

"Come now, you can do better than that, can't you?" Kaede smiled.

Kotarou was pissed. This girl was playing with him and beating his ass at the same time. "Errr! I'm not done yet. I'll beat you and then beat that blond guy and prove him wrong!" Kotarou charge her again.

"If you say so. Your nowhere near Naruto-sensei's level." Kaede made some hand seals. "I'm afraid it's over for you Kotarou." She smiled.

_**

* * *

**_

(Meanwhile with Negi)

What's the plan brother? They'll just counter attack if we rush in blindly." Kamo asked.

"Don't worry Kamo. I've thought of a way around that boy." Negi told Kamo.

"WHAT! You serious?" Kamo was shocked.

"I don't know it it'll work, but I'm going to try a delayed spell I've been practicing." Negi was almost there. He came in low.

"Are we almost done?" The boy asked.

"Just a bit longer."

"I see..."

_"The thorn is here."_

"What! That brat!"

In the distance, Negi could be seen charging fully determined to get back Konoka. "ACCELERATE!" Negi shouted.

"Tsch. What a stubborn little punk." She scolded.

_"Annoying yes... a threat, no."_

"Finish up. I'll take care of this." He brought out a piece of paper. "Raku!" A demon with a long sword and wings came to life. "Rubicant, stop that boy." It nodded and charged.

Negi saw it coming. He increased his power. And "MAXIMUM ACCELERATE!" Punched a hole right through it.

Both the boy and the hooded man looked a little shocked. The boy more than the hooded man.

Negi chanted his incarnation. "Flans Saltatio Bluerea!" Negi's magic hit the water.

"What's going on!"

"The wind turned the water into mist... Dose he intend to approach under its cover?...Futile..."

_"Be wary... he is smarter than he is stronger."_

"I know that. But I am beyond him... There you are." The boy blasted where he felt Negi approach. His staff came from the mist. Without Negi. "His staff?" He sensed Negi too late.

Negi was behind him and came with a magic enhanced punch. "WAAAAAAAAAH!"

But the boy's barrier blocked it. "I told you... you were better off not trying." He told Negi in a bored tone.

"T...That's insane! His barrier didn't even flinch even against such a powerful attack! What the hell!" Kamo yelled.

"You bore me." He grabbed Negi's hand. "You have not trained in close range combat. Yet you chose to fight me in hand-to-hand? An opponent far stronger than you?" He was crushing Negi's hand. All the while the hooded man watches on. "The son of Thousand master huh? You are but a child. It seems I've expected too much from you." He looked disappointed.

"Hehe, Got ya." Negi placed his other hand on the boy's chest. "Release!"

Blue energy surrounded him. _'He casted a spell without chanting?' _Then it came to him. "I see..."

_"A delayed spell."_ The hooded man finished his thoughts. _"Impressive boy."_ Negi looked at the hooded man. A little unnerved. This was the guy that makes Naruto uneasy.

"I see..." He looked at Negi as best her could. "You've made surprising progress for someone with little to no real combat experience. I have changed my opinion about you... Negi Springfield."

_"As have I. You might be more annoying than I thought. Maybe a little stronger too."_

Negi looked at him. "Just who are you. And what is your relationship with brother Naruto!"

_"Brother Naruto you say. I'd watch my back if I were you. All of Naruto's old loved ones are dead..."_

"I don't believe you!"

"Brother no time to talk to him. We need to get sister Konoka!" Kamo reminded Negi.

_"Go on then. I will not stop you. You are not my target. When he comes, then I'll fight."_ The hooded man stepped aside to let Negi pass.

Negi was hesitant to pass him. But did so anyway. But when they reached to where Konoka should have been, she was not there.

"WHAT! Where is she! She should have been here!" Negi yelled looking franticly for her.

"Brother! Looked!" Kamo pointed above them... way above them.

_**

* * *

**_

(With Kaede)

Kaede was happily setting on Kotarou. Bending his arm in an unnatural way. "Well, I guess you weren't able to get serious after all Kotarou. You had no real intention of winning." She smiled at the downed boy. "Naruto-sensei was right about you. Eger to start quick to finish." She laughed.

"What does that mean!" He yelled.

"Oh... nothing."

"I won't make excuses. A lost is a lost. And I lost. Your strong sister."

"Did you win?" Yue asked coming out of the trees. "KAEDE LOOK!" She pointed behind her. Twisting Kotarou's arm even more.

All of the other fighters saw this as well.

_**

* * *

**_

(Back to Negi)

"Kukukuku. Me thinks you be a little too late." She said while rising up with the giant demon.

"That's... this... this is...?"

"It's huge! Hey hey hey! Hold on here! It's enormous Gigantic!" Kamo yelled in protest.

"What stands before is the 2 faced 4 armed giant demon Ryoumen Sukunanokami! A giant Demonic god defeated 1600 years ago." She laughed. "The summoning is a success. The Legends say that it was 180 feet tall. But I'd say that's its even bigger." She laughed in her victory.

"W-w-w-w-what are we going to do against an opponent like him! Brother?" Kamo looked at Negi

"We have no choice but to go all out!" He began chanting.

"Wait brother. It's true that that's a powerful spell but your power should be maxed out by now! You'll collapse if you pull this off!" Negi didn't listen to Kamo's warning as he continued his spell.

_"Well, this should be interesting."_

"What?"

"VOIS TEMPESTUS FULGRIENS!" Negi put everything he had into this attack. Negi's attack landed but he could only hold it for so long. But it had no effect. Negi was drained. He fell to his knees.

_"You did well son of thousand master... but you did not do well enough."_ The hooded man was over a fallen Negi.

"Is that all you have! And you're the son of the thousand master! You have no power at all! Let the reinforcements come. I'll crush them all!" She laughed high on the shoulder of the giant demon.

Negi heard a cracking sound behind him. The spell on the boy he used has ended. "You fought well... too bad Negi..." He approach Negi as Kamo was freaking out, thinking a mile a minute to find a solution.

_"You have impressed me if only a little... you might get to your father's level... someday..."_

"I'm not going to kill you... but anyone who opposes me had better be ready to get hurt. You did well..." He got closer. Charging a magic punch. "But... it wasn't enough." He moved in for the punch

*Grab*

_"!"_

"Huh?"

"Sorry kid... can't have you hurt my little brother now can I?" Naruto said smiling. While holding the boys wrest.

"It's time to pay up for hurting our boya." A very pissed off demonic looking Eva said from behind the boy.

_**

* * *

**_

(With the girls)

"You all have fought well... take a rest..." Chachamaru's robotic voice came from the center of the battle zone.

"Oh so cool. This is going to be a blood bath! YEA~~~~"

"..."

Zazie was her normal outgoing self.

"What are you girls doing here!" Setsuna asked.

" Naruto-sensei..."

Random head flick from nowhere

"I mean Naruto had asked me Zazie and Master to help out... so me, Chachazero and Zazie will help out here while Master will help Naruto."

Setsuna sweat drop when she was head flicked.

**"AHHHH!"** A dozen demons were killed in the blink of an eye.

Zazie was the culprit. She was using a normal looking deck of cards. _**(AN: not an artifact)**_

Chachamaru was using missiles and destroyed another 2 dozen.

And Chachazero was slicing and dicing demons left and right. "Finally a fight and no blood... this sucks."

"Setsuna, Asuna well handle this. Go and help Naruto and Negi-sensei." Chachamaru said in a mono low tone voice.

"Right! Let's go Asuna!" Setsuna started running.

"Right!" Asuna followed.

_**

* * *

**_

(Back with Negi)

The hooded man vanished when Eva and Naruto came into the scene. Eva had lightly tapped the boy. So he only went about 20 years away.

"Negi, summon Asuna here. I'll get Setsuna." Naruto told Negi.

"Right." He said weakly. Kamo alerted Asuna and Setsuna of what was going to happen.

"Summon Asuna Kagurazaka/Setsuna Sakurazaki!" The girls were summoned. Asuna instantly went into big sister mode when she saw Negi's condition.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" Asuna yelled pointing at the very big demon.

"That... is annoying." Naruto said calmly.

"... And I'm waiting for what?" The boy started chanting.

"What, he's a western Mage too!" Kamo yelled.

"Gotta go!" Naruto grabbed everyone and in a flash they were out of the way.

"...Crap... I over did it." He said to himself.

Out of the clouds that the boy made. The group was alive and well.

"Hm? I see Konoka, but unless we get her out of harm's way I can't kill this thing without hurting her." Naruto said aloud.

"Naruto... Asuna Negi-sensei. I'll get Konoka." Setsuna looked determined.

"Oh... and how do you plan on doing that Setsuna? Unless you can fly you won't be able to do that." Naruto pointed out.

"I've... I've kept a secret from you... all of you. And once you see me in my true form, I have to say goodbye. "She looked like she was going to release something."But at least... it's for Konoka..." Two angel like wings came from her back. Naruto whistled while Negi and Asuna looked shocked. "You see... I'm a monster, just like the rest of them. Please don't misunderstand. My desire to protect Konoka is real. But I've kept it a secret all this time because... because I was afraid that Konoka would hate me if she saw this ugly form..."

*Smack*

Naruto back handed Setsuna. Asuna and Negi gasped.

"Never saw that again Setsuna. Konoka doesn't have a hatful bone in her body. She cares for you deeply, anyone who pays attention can see that. She couldn't hate you in this form on your other. Being a half demon doesn't make you a monster. It's what you do or don't that makes you a monster or not. I've known you were a half demon from the moment I first fought you. And I haven't stayed away from you I've even flirted with you. Your beautiful Setsuna, no one and nothing can till you otherwise without lying. And when Konoka finds out she'll still like you for who you are. Not hate you because you have angel wings on your back." Naruto scolded Setsuna. Who was shocked by everything that Naruto had said. And the back hand. "Now go up there, save our princess so I can kick some serious ass."

_**"You should take you own advice."**_

"Master Naruto is right!"

"Naruto is right... for once. Konoka couldn't hate anyone if she tried. Go and save her already." Asuna smiled... after hitting Setsuna too.

"...Thank you... thank you all..." Setsuna was crying. Setsuna turned around and readied herself for flight. "Negi-sensei... thanks for trying so hard for Konoka." She launched.

"There you are..." The boy came from the smoke.

"Chibipire, you handle that boy. Negi needs a break." Naruto told Eva.

"Tsch, fine. I'll handle boya's opponent." She said annoyed.

"!" The boy looked behind him to see Eva behind him again...

"Let's just make this a quickie..." With a massive punch, the boy was sent flying. "Hump... too easy."

Setsuna appeared before Konoka's captor. "Chigusa Amagasuki I'm taking back Konoka!" Setsuna charged forward.

"Damn, she too close, can't use Sakuna's power! Bear demon, Monkey demon!" A bear and monkey demon came to life. Then was sliced then half and Konoka was rescued. And was safely away from any harm Naruto can do. Even though she was still naked. Nothing changed from their conversation from the book.

As for Naruto, he smiled. Nothing was left to stop him from destroying this demon god wannabe.

"Damn swordsmen! It doesn't matter, with Sakuna's power I can get her back!"

"Hey! Monkey lady." Naruto approached the demon god from the water. Walking on it. "That is less than half the size of the demons back home... half as strong I bet too." He insulted her and her new pet.

"What! How dare you! Sakuna, crush him!" Sakuna used one of its massive hands to attack Naruto. And it landed. "Ha! How's that for power!"

"Naruto!"

"Hump, I expected more from him." Eva scoffed.

"It would have been strong... if it hit me. Maybe..." Naruto was stretching, like he was getting ready for a little workout. He sighed in delight. "It feels good to get out and do a little warm up. And I'll barley be doing anything to begin with... oh well." Naruto brought out a Brown Crystal. "Rush from the fields and slice my enemies. Odin!" Naruto yelled. And a six legged horse with its rider came to life. It was walking on air. "Zantetsuken!" Naruto yelled. Odin charged at Sukuna.

"Attack it Sakuna, show them your power!" Sakuna attacked.

But with Odin's sword and carefully placed slashes Sakuna stopped and Odin returned to his crystal.

"What, your summon didn't do anything!" She was surprised.

"Oh he did something alright..."

Naruto snapped his fingers. And Sakuna fell to pieces. Each piece had a perfect cut, and fell slowly to the ground. "But wait, I'm not done with this so called 'demon god'." Naruto closed his eyes... then slowly opened them... "Mangekyō Sharingan: Amaterasu!" Each piece of Sakuna became inflamed with black fire. Chigusa long since high tailed it. "Burn forever." In a course of several minutes, Sakuna was no more than a memory. "Well, how was that?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"WOW! HOW STRONG ARE YOU MASTER! THAT WAS GREAT!" Kamo yelled.

"Flashy... I like..." Eva said with a very _evil_ looking grin.

The fight was over for the girls facing the demons, much to Chachachibi's dismay. But they made their way to Negi and the rest of the group. Kaede Yue and Kotarou also made their way back to Negi and the rest.

"It feels good to be at full power again..."

"Um Chibipire..." Naruto pointed behind Eva to see the white haired kid using water to teleport.

"Oh... well, we can't have that now can we?" Using her claws and raw power she sliced him before he could fully manifest.

"!"

"...I see... I would be at a disadvantage if I were to fight a true-blood vampire right now... and I am no match for you Naruto... I'll be retreating... for today..." He turned into water.

"Hump... coward..." Eva was disappointed. "The first time I get to fight and it's a weakling coward. Jeez you sure know how to show a girl a good time." Eva said mockingly to Naruto.

"Well, maybe if you say yes to a date I can take you somewhere nice."

*BAM*

"Don't be stupid. Why would I go out on a date with an idiot like you?" Eva said blushing.

Naruto got up."WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" And was back down. Asuna hit him good over the head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR RED!" Naruto yelled.

"THAT WAS FOR TAKING YOUR SWEET TIME GETTING BACK HERE!" Asuna yelled back.

"BLAME CHIBIPIRE NOT ME! SHE WAS BEING DIFFICULT!" The rest of the group got there... and sweat drop.

"HOW DIFFICULT!"

"SHE WAS DR"

***BAM***

"Shut up!" Eva hit him

"Well everyone stop hitting me for a change!" Naruto yelled with anime tears in his eyes.

_"Your good at sensing people... aren't you Naruto...?"_

"!"

Everyone now saw the hooded man behind Naruto.

*STAB*

A sword was now sticking out of Naruto's chest. Just to the right of his heart.

_"Oh... you did sense me... at the last second."_ He pulled his sword out of Naruto as Setsuna tied to cut him. He flipped a good ways away from the group.

"NARUTO!" Everyone rushed to Naruto's aid. He fell to his knees. _'Why isn't Kyuubi's chakra healing me?'_

_"In case you're wondering Naruto why you aren't being healed... Any and all wounds you receive from me... cannot be healed by Kyuubi's power... you're on your own now Naruto... kuku kuku... just like your childhood."_

"ERRR YA!" Ku attacked him but he just dodge. Mana shot at him with her artifact and her gift from the old women, which became part of her artifact somehow, but she too couldn't hit him. Setsuna tied to cut him again but he was just too fast. Chachamaru's missiles didn't catch him either, Chachazero couldn't touch him, not even Zazie or Kaede could catch him in his speed. And Eva came the closest, but even she couldn't hit him, not even once.

_"A good workout to be sure... but I have places to go, people to kill and monsters to make... I'll see you again Naruto... real soon... is you survive that is. Goodbye...old friend... HAHAHAHA!"_ The hooded man vanished into the earth.

"Naruto!" Konoka was trying to help tears flowing from her eyes. "We have to help him."

Everyone was frantic.

"Eva, can't you do something!" Asuna asked.

"Healing spells aren't really my strong point. I am undead you know." She was just as worried about Naruto as the rest... but would deny that even when facing death.

"Wait. Big sister Konoka can heal him with her magic power." Kamo pointed out.

"Just like she did at Cinema Town when Naruto-sensei suffered those injuries at this man's hand." Setsuna pointed out.

"Then... I can do it again? But... I don't even remember doing that! I was in some sort of trance! I don't know what to do!" Konoka yelled franticly.

"Wait. She has a pactio card right? Then maybe her artifact can help?" Kaede spoke up.

"The big Ninja sister is right! Konoka does have a card. Hurry Konoka bring out your artifact! it might just save Naruto's life! Just say Adeat to bring it out." Kamo told her.

"But I don't have that card. It's in my kimono back at my house." She told the group.

"We'll never make it back there in time! None of us is that fast. Master Naruto is fading fast."

_**"Then I will go."**_ Everyone just notice the big green wolf standing there. _**"I will get this kimono, but what does it look like?"**_ Fenrir asked.

"It's blue with orange fire foxes dancing on it. The one that Naruto bought me, it also has the tri-kunai that he gave me." Konoka told him.

_**"Oh, I'm looking for something that has both of your scents? That should be easy. I'll be back in a flash."**_Fenrir vanished quick as a flash.

"Come on Naruto, hang in there. The big green wolf will be back soon, and I can heal you." Konoka had Naruto's head on her lap.

He weakly opened his eyes, and touched Konoka's face. "I am glad... you are safe..."

"Save your strength Naruto. The green wolf will be here soon. I just know it. He'll be here." Konoka was trying to keep her tears from escaping her eyes. And failing. So was everyone else

"It's alright if he doesn't... I've out lived everyone else... I wouldn't mind seeing them again... if I can... but... I do regret some things... one is... I'll be killing... a friend... as... well..." Naruto's eyes were slowly closing.

"Don't say things like that. Stay awake Naruto! Naruto! NARUTO!" Konoka move Naruto's head to keep him awake.

"Naruto-sensei..." Kaede was about to cry, along with all the others.

"I'm kinda... tried Konoka..." Naruto closed his eyes.

"NOOO!"

_**"I'm... here...I prey... this is it... sorry... I was delayed..."**_Fenrir came at last. Covered from nose to tail in deep cuts.

"Your hurt!" Asuna yelled.

_**"My wounds... will heal... Naruto needs your concern... not me young one... is this it?"**_ Fenrir asked hopefully.

"Yes thank you!" Konoka went to her kimono and found her card. "Adeat!" She yelled. Her card glowed... and... it turned into a necklace. The necklace had a chain hanging own that lead to a heart. The heart was being protected by 2 angel like wings. One white the other red.

"Oh man, that's gotta be the least helpfully looking artifact ever! How do we use it!" Kamo was waving his arms.

"I don't know?" Konoka held the heart in her hand. "Some one... anyone... please... help me help Naruto." Konoka pleaded as did all the other there. Fenrir had long since returned to his crystal. The sound of a lock unlocking was heard yet ignored. Konoka was trying to figure out her artifact. Even Zazie looked to have watery eyes. And Eva was trying to force hers down.

Only Eva, Kaede and Zazie noticed moment in Konoka's kimono on the ground that Fenrir brought.

"Huh!"

A fox, a little orange fox came out. The fox ran to Konoka and hopped on her shoulder. "Listen carefully child. And do exactly what I say"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"AHH! Talking demon fox! Don't listen to her sister Konoka! Foxes are tricksters that'll do anything for a bit of fun!" Kamo yelled pointing at the fox.

The fox hopped down and got in Kamo's face. No really the foxes face was touching Kamo's face. "You want to save Naruto yes~~~? THEN LISTEN TO THE TALKING FOX!" Everyone sweat drop.

Kamo gulped "Um... Okay..." He submitted.

The fox went back to Konoka's shoulder. "Okay, listen child. I'll give you the short version of what I know of your artifact. It allows you to access Naruto's healing and protecting magic. Allowing you to use it and even make it stronger. With it, you can cure even the most fatal wounds. Now, just put your hands over his wound, and say cure."

Konoka nodded. Willing to do anything to save Naruto. She did what the talking fox said. "Cure." Her necklace glowed in a bright light.

When it passed. Naruto's wound was gone. He opened his eyes. "Oh... Konoka your safe... I'm happy... why is everyone staring at me like that?"

"He's fine." The fox said. But was drowned out from the cheering.

The group celebrated their victory. Everyone that was turned to stone was returned to normal. But Naruto slept with the fox on his chest. The following morning Naruto woke up to Eva's and Setsuna's voice.

"So you're leaving without saying good bye?" Eva asked.

"It will be too hard to see their faces again... to say goodbye. This way is better."

"If you say so... but you do know that when Naruto wakes up... he'll hunt you down and bring you back... right?"

"By the time he wakes up I'll be long gone..." She looked down because she felt something grab her legs. "Whoa!"

The she was buried up to her neck in dirt. "Earth Style: Head hunter jutsu." Naruto said coming from the ground. "Now... what were you planning on doing? Not hurting Konoka again were you?"

"No of course not! I would never hurt her!"

"But if you leave... you _will_ hurt her. You'll wound her deeper than any blade ever could. She'll bleed tell she dies from heartbreak. It is possible to die from heartbreak Setsuna. Di you want that?" Naruto looked like a scolding teacher right now.

"I... I..."

"But it's ok Setsuna if you don't care about Konoka. I'll look after her from now on. Seeing as you couldn't care less about her or her heart."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Isn't it? You're leaving her. Even though she's been the happiest now that she can walk with you. I or anyone else could never get her to smile like you can. And If I can't see Konoka smile, I go after the first person that cost me that. You." Naruto scolded her.

Setsuna looked down. "But it's the law of my tribe..."

"Break it. You tribe isn't looking after you now are they? Even if they come after you I'll stand up to them and make them leave you alone. Who cares about some law that says you have to leave the people you care about! If my clan had a law like that. I'd change it or break it. Are you leaving because you think Konoka thinks' you a monster now because of your wings? Tell me what she said about them." Naruto couldn't have been angrier right now with Setsuna.

*Sniff* "She said I looked like an angel." Setsuna had a tear in her eye.

Naruto got Setsuna out of his trap. "See... Konoka couldn't care less if you had wings or not. Or even being a half demon or not. And trust me when I say, if you think you're a monster, then I must be an abomination. Do I look like one?"

"No..."

"See... now then, let's get you and Konoka talking again... I'd hate to see lovely girls cry you know..." Naruto smiled...

"Thank... Naruto..."

_**

* * *

**_

(Final days of Kyoto trip)

Naruto's group was laying down on the floor. Naruto, Negi, Setsuna, Asuna, Konoka and Kaede. If you were a pervert you'd be cursing Naruto right now... for he was the only one who had pillows... 2 nice fluffy pillows. Soft, warm pillows... that had a heart beat. Naruto's head shot up... his pillows were Kaede's 'pillows'.

_'Oh well.'_ Naruto went back to sleep on his 'pillows.' Who could blame him? He heard Konoka and Asuna talking, but he paid no mind.

"Enjoying you pillows Naruto..." Kaede grinned.

"Yep... nice soft pillows... don't move I rather go back to sleep."

"Same..."

And they fell back asleep... for about 30 seconds.

"HEY IDIOT AND CO. TIME TO GET UP NOW TIME TO GO AND SIGHTSEEING WITH ME AND YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOCE IN THE MATTER!"

There was some argument but that ended with a glare. She hadn't seen everything that she had wanted and she'd be damned before they left without seeing them.

On the way to meet Eishun everyone was happy or at least excited. Except for Naruto. Eva went on a shopping spree... using his wallet... and using him to carry everything.

"Are you satisfied master?"

"Very..."

"I'm sure..." Naruto said sarcastically.

"You should feel honored to carry the bags of such a beautiful women." Eva said in a sophisticated like manner.

"When a beautiful woman asked me to carry their bags I'll let you know." The fox on Naruto's shoulder jumped off into Kaede's cleavage.

*BAM*

Naruto was now buried alive under a pile of Eva's bags.

"Assuming that you're all done abusing poor Naruto-sensei, are you ready to see your father's home Negi?" Eishun said aloud.

"Yes..." He looked at the still downed Naruto. "... is he going to be alright?"

"The moron will be fine. Let's go." Eva said with a sneer.

Later, Naruto has recovered and placed next to the door. He sighed in relief. He looked around like the others. Seeing if there was anything interesting to see. His new foxy friend on his shoulder.

"So... I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that your Kyuubi... right." Naruto asked while looking at the fox.

"Who else is the voice of reason inside your head?" The fox whispered into his ear.

"Who did you get out of the seal without... you know... me dying and all?" Naruto asked while looking for something.

"Don't know. One moment we both were dying... the next I'm out of the seal and helping Konoka help heal you." Kyuubi told him.

"Kyuubi, why is it that that hooded guy's wounds that he deal me cannot be healed by your power?" Naruto looked at Kyuubi for answers.

"It's not just my healing powers, the Uzumaki clan had their own healing powers, not as well as mine, but damn near close. I just increased its speed and effectiveness. As for how he did it? I don't know. He is 10 steps ahead of us. He is familiar but even I do not know who it is. Be wary, he knows us and we know nothing of him. I fear he may strike again, and real soon." Kyuubi warned.

Naruto nodded. He opened a book on ancient water serpents, Hinata always loved the water. She was also fascinated by the legends of water serpents that might live in the oceans.

"Huh!"

"!"

The book was hollow, and inside of it was a blue crystal.

"What's this?"

"You're an idiot you know that... that's one of the guardians like Fenrir and Odin. Idiot..." Kyuubi said while amazed that Naruto is still something's.

"Oh...cool..."

"Well, I feel sorry for this one." Kyuubi sighed.

"Why?"

"Cause it has you for a master." She snickered.

"Ouch, oh Kyuubi how you wound me so." Naruto mockingly held his heart in pain.

"A memorial photo." Naruto heard Kasumi yell aloud.

"No thanks I'll pass." Eva said rejecting the idea.

"No you don't Chibipire. You're going to have your picture taken like it or not." Naruto and Eva started to wrestle a bit.

"NOT!"

After many crashes and broken things a winner was decided. Winner by submission... Naruto Namikaze. Of course. After a promise to do a favor Eva then stopped fusing and allowed her picture be taken.

Now at last it was time to head back to Mahora. Naruto was happy for the silent's. The ride back was quite. All of class 3-A was fast asleep. Konoka was sleeping on Setsuna's shoulder. As for Negi... he was the same with Asuna.

"Class 3-A, the liveliest class silent at last." Shizuna said to Naruto.

"Must have been from all the playing they've done." Naruto told her.

"Most likely... and those two especially. There fast asleep. Like a cute young couple." Shizuna giggled.

"Their still kids... their more like brother and sister than a couple." Naruto told her.

"Your right... anyway, what where the kids doing when they had the paper clones here?" She asked.

"A lot... but let's not worry about that now. You need a rest too you know. I'll watch them for now." Naruto told Shizuna. And nodded and went to sleep herself.

Naruto sat down. "We need to find out who that guy is."

"I know. But we can't do anything unless he gives away who he is. Or we figure it out." Kyuubi said from his shoulder.

"His chakra is familiar. But... it's sinister, evil, and unnatural." Naruto felt a chill go down his spine.

"There's nothing we can do about it now. All we can do is hope to find out who he is before it's too late. We should be fine for now." Kyuubi yawned. "I'm going to take a fox nap. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kyuubi." Naruto yawned himself but stayed awake.

But... they were not alone in their conversation. On top of the bullet train using chakra to stick to it. The hooded man heard it all with his highly advanced hearing.

_"Yes Naruto... let us hope you can figure out who I am... before it's too late..." _The man's sinister eyes glared into the distance... _"Ah... there... my new hunting grounds... Mahora Academy. I wonder... who can I hurt... that is closest to Naruto. HAHAHAHAHA! He seems to be very attracted to that... Konoka~~~~."_

_**

* * *

**_

END

_**TFK: Marry Christmas and happy holidays. And a happy new year. Something special for all of you.**_

* * *

Otaku: Why Eva was being difficult.

Naruto had just found Eva... only...

"Ha ha ha... then... there was the time when I got into a kitty costume... for that idiot. I'll never live that down. If any finds out... I'd die of... of *hic*." Eva was blushing when she took another swig of 'juice'.

Naruto blinked... then again... and again... then he looked at Chachamaru. "You're recording this right?"

"Yes per your instructions I have been recording master as she had started ranting about things that she had vowed never to speck about again." Chacha told him never looking away from a drunken Eva.

"Good. But you see, I kinda need her sober... so any way to do that very quickly." Naruto asked with urgency in his voice.

"Yes there might be a way to sober up master. But I must stay with her per your instructions to record this. Here is a list of ingredients to make a special coffee for master. It always sobers her up even when drunk like this." Chacha handed him a list.

10 minutes later.

"Ok I got it, now what?"

"Oh look at this hot stuff..." Eva latched herself onto Naruto's arm. "You know, you're real cute. Every time I say you're an idiot I really don't mean it." Eva was blushing from the drinks she's had.

"Good, now give it to master to drink it." Chacha said in her normal tone.

"Hold on this is getting good. Continue recording." Naruto told her.

"Of course."

"You know..." Eva was making circles in his chest. "I am over 500 years old. So if we... you know... it wouldn't be illegal." Eva grinned like a cat.

"Ok this is getting weird... even for my tastes. But I have blackmail material for life now. Here you go Chibipire. Drink up." He gave Eva the drink.

"Oh you sky dog you. Is this what I think it is?" She took the drink and downed it. She blinked... "Oh my head... is this your drink Chachamaru?" She asked rubbing her head.

"Yes it is, but Naruto made it himself." Chachamaru told Eva.

"Yea but I added my special touch..."

"Oh, it's better than normal. What did you do different?" She took another drink.

"I mix it in my boxer"

*PFFFFT*

Eva spit out the drink.

"...pan."

"Huh?"

"My boxer pan is what I call the pan I mix my ramen in." He smiled.

*BAM*

"Moron..." She hit him with a pan.

* * *

Otaku: Why it took 10 minutes

"Oh... Count Grumpy. What can I do for you this evening?" Naruto was referring to Natta-sensei.

"You can tell me why the some of girls of class 3-A are acting strangely." Natta said firmly.

"Their not acting strangely." Naruto denied

"Yes they are. Even Negi-sensei is acting wired. And that's saying a lot. I"

* Crack Crack Crack Crack*

Naruto cringed. He remembered that sound. The sound of someone knocking out someone else with a pressure point. Naruto looked behind Natta to see Zazie once again. Her arm out in a position that suggests that she did it.

"So... we meet again my silent princess."

"..."

"What do you mean? There not..."

"..."

"Ok you pulled my leg. Yes there not here."

"..."

"Yes it has to do with bad mages."

"..."

"You want to help?"

"..."

"But..."

"..."

"But are you sure? You could get hurt."

"..."

"I see."

"..."

"You what!"

"..."

"Ok... that can be arranged."

"..."

"That too. Neither is a real problem with me. I wouldn't mind doing _that_ with you."

"..."

"Alright then we leave as soon as we can. I'll get you at the front door. Don't worry no one will come to disturb you."

"..."

"Thanks, I'll beck there soon." Naruto left.

_**

* * *

**_

There you have it. The conversation that never happened. A new poll will be up by new years. And the next chapter will have the results of the poll. Who won and who lost. Still time to vote if you haven't.

_**R and R**_

_**Marry Christmas.**_


	18. The Calm before the Storm

_**TFK: 18 is up. The harem is as follows**_

_**Kaede**_

_**Konoka**_

_**Setsuna**_

_**Eva**_

_**Chachamaru**_

_**Ku Fei**_

_**Mana **_

**Ok polls done. Results. As well as changes that might accrue. **

**Asuna - 27% nothing**

**Chao - 18% nothing**

**Chizuru 15% pactio with Naruto maybe in**

**Sayo - 15% pactio with Naruto maybe in**

**Zazie - 11% in + pactio**

**Haruna - 10% in + pactio**

**Kazumi - 10% in + pactio **

_**One more thing. I know I'm laying it on thick with this hooded guy from the past that failed to kill Naruto once before. He will be unmasked next chapter.**_

_**On with the story.**_

_**

* * *

****The Calm before the storm.**_

_"You're a fool if you think you're a match for me..." __The hooded man looked passive._

_(Sword Slash)_

_The hooded man cut down a muscular man with 2 very big swords. His swords were cut in 2 pieces. _

_Two other women charged him. One with horns and another with a whip._

_The hooded man grabbed the whip and pulled her towards him. _

_(Sword Slash)_

_Then cut her down. Blood was leaking from her back._

_Using the whip, he reeled in the women with horns._

_(Sword Slash)_

_Then cut her down as well. In the stomach. _

_The last women had wings and a sword. The wings looked off... _

_(Sword Slash)_

_But she too was cut down._

_"What's this? A fake human? A fake... cannot hope to touch me."_

_**Small flash forward.**_

_"You're such... a child..."__ The hooded man looked at the charging being in front of him._

_(Sword Slash)_

_Naruto watched as the hooded man cut it down._

_From behind, Naruto saw another women charge him. She looked like..._

_(Sword Slash)_

_But the hooded man did a flash step, and she too was cut down._

_While his back was turned. Two more charged him. One with angel wings and 2 swords. And another in a black cape and dress. The one in the dress attacked first with what looked like a sword made out of energy. But the attack was deflected by a force field. The other attack right after aiming for the head. But he vanished. _

_(Sword Slash)_

_(Sword Slash)_

_Only to reappear again behind her. And she was cut down. A deep cut in her right shoulder almost to her heart. _

_The girl in the dress attacked again. _

_But the hooded man moved too fast for her eyes to keep up. _

_(Sword Slash)_

_And she as well was cut down._

_Naruto watch helplessly as people he knew were being killed right in front of him. And he could do nothing to help. One by one they all fell... bleeding uncontrollably from the wounds he gave them. And all the hooded man did was smirk... with his eyes looking right at him._

_"This is their fate Naruto... they are fated... to DIE..."_

_His eyes... the eyes of_

"NARUTO!"

"Huh!" Naruto woke up.

"You alright? I felt that you were not having a good dream. You smile normally when you dream." The little fox known as Kyuubi said from her spot on top of Naruto's head. Much to Chachachibi's dismay.

"I'm not going to ask how you know that I smile when I'm asleep because that's just too creepy." Naruto rubbed his forehead.

"Aw you look so cute. But don't change the subject. You had a nightmare didn't you? Care to tell me about it?" Kyuubi asked.

"No, that's all it was... just a nightmare." Naruto got up to get breakfast. Which his favorite cook Chachamaru was making right now. "Ah Chachamaru... you now, you'd make a great wife." Naruto said as he ate the food across from Eva who looked like she had allergies. Simple pancakes. But Chachamaru's were godlike.

"Um... Thank you Naruto." Chachamaru couldn't identify the glitch in her programming that made her chest gears increase in speed. Still in her maid outfit by the way.

Naruto ate happily. Before he stopped. "It seems that were going to have some company." Naruto said out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" She asked annoyed.

"Just give it a minute. Or 5. He'll be here soon enough." Naruto continued to eat.

"Tsck, whatever."Eva sniffed. Not long after that, a knock was heard at the door. "How?"

"Trade secret Lolita-pire." Naruto smirked.

*BAM*

"When will you learn?" Naruto blow some smoke away from after a job well done... err, I mean her hand.

"Ow..."

*Poof*

"!"

The room filled up with smoke.

"Brother..." An odd colored toad came into the room.

"Gamatatsu? Hey Gamatatsu how's it going?" Naruto was happy to see an old friend. He tossed him a candy bar.

"Hey brother... Pa is done with what you asked him to do and said that you should come over as soon as possible. Or even now... if you wanted to."

"Sure but let's wait. We're going to have a guest soon and I can't wait for the mayhem that will follow. So in the mean time stay here and eat some snacks while you wait."

"Ok." Gamatatsu said dumbly.

"Wait, you're not going to invite some toad to live here are you!" Eva accursed.

"No. Just till our guest leaves. Oh... here they are now." Naruto said like it was nothing.

There was a knock on the door.

"And the show starts." Naruto smiled. And as he guessed it, Negi walked in with Asuna in toe. "Oh~~~ this should be good." Naruto brought out some pop corn. Kamo came to Naruto's left shoulder. Seeing as his right and head were taken. The right shoulder by a fox and the head by Chibizero. "Ok watch Chibizero. The fun begins in 3... 2... 1... now." Naruto pointed.

"What! You wanna be my apprentice! What are you an idiot!" Eva ranted. "Now why would I want an apprentice? You're the son of the thousand master. Why would I teach you anything!"

"Well, I already asked Naruto. And he said no as well." Negi pleaded.

"Oh, so now I'm second choice!" Eva looked pissed.

"No, you were asleep when he asked me. The boy was bright enough not to wake you up Chibipire." Naruto flipped some pop corn to Kamo and Kyuubi.

"Then why did you refuse? You seem like the type to take on apprentices anyway?" Eva folded her arms.

"I will take on an apprentice. But he's not a ninja so I can't train him. And you can train him in magic not me. Besides... He is too old... yes too old to begin the training." Naruto said in an uncharacteristic manner.

"Told ya it was a bad idea to let him watch Star Wars. Good movie by the way." Kyuubi said to Kamo. He just shrugged.

"Well, anyway, I should go see old man toad. Oh and Eva, at least think about it. Just imagine the hell you could put him though. Later." Naruto was summoned to the toad mountain. With Kyuubi. Leaving Chibizero and Kamo behind to watch.

Something in Eva clicked... Naruto's words struck like lighting. _'Just imagine the hell you could put him though'._ Eva smiled. A very wicked, evil, promise of pain smile. You know the usual.

_**

* * *

**_

(With Naruto)

Naruto was nervous. Why. Pa had done what he had asked. And he was hoping for... just to know. Naruto followed his friend to Ma and Pa toads hut. He walked in. Candle light was the only light in the hut.

"Gamatatsu stay outside will you. Naruto-boy and I need to be alone." Pa toad said and Gamatatsu nodded without hesitation.

"Hey pa, how's ma?"

"She's fine Naruto-boy. She's fixing dinner. But on to the matter at hand Naruto-boy. You've waited a week for this moment." Pa pointed to the folder on the table. "I knew that this was important to you. The reason I wanted a week was so that I could double check. But..."

"But what?"

"You see Naruto-boy. We finished the test in about a day after you left."

"And? What's wrong pa?" Naruto looked confused at Pa toad's confused look.

"You see, I thought that the tests were wrong, so we did them again. Me and the slugs that is. And we got the same results. So we did them 8 more times. And still we got the same results." Pa was scratching his head.

"So, what's strange about that?"

"Maybe you should read the results for yourself Naruto-boy. Then you will see what I mean." Pa tossed him the folder.

Naruto took a deep breath. Picked up the folder. And opened it. Inside were the results of the test. He smiled... and had a small tear in his eye...

The next day in class Naruto was waiting for Negi to show up. So naturally he was late. So Naruto was reading his latest book with Chibizero and Kyuubi. He finally saw Negi walk in with Asuna, Ku, Kaede, and Konoka. This raised an eye brow from Naruto. "So... Negi, gathering your harem already? I didn't think you'd start so young." Naruto grinned.

*BAM*

"Idiot! What are you thinking! He's just a kid!" Asuna _told_ him.

"Jeez it was just a joke red." Naruto was nursing his new head wound.

"Hump." She and the group waked to their desks.

"But seriously what kept ya?" Naruto asked Negi.

"Well, you see..." Negi told him about the whole thing with Ku and the fights.

"Oh~~ that explains it. She's strong you know." Naruto went back to reading.

"Yeah... she is..." Negi thought about it.

The day went without a hitch, much to Naruto's surprise. He fully excepted for Negi to sneeze at some point to strip the girls in this class. But I guess that even Negi can have an easy day.

"Oh... Ku Fei, I need to talk to you." Negi said aloud. This got every ones attention.

"Maybe I said something too soon." Naruto whispered to Chibizero and Kyuubi. Both just shrugged.

"Ah... but this is not something that should be said in front of others. Meet me in front of the memorial plaza after class, is that alright?" Negi asked.

"Um... sure." Ku said a little shocked.

"You know what... I changed my mind. This will not end well." Naruto said to his shoulder mates. They both nodded. And of course all the girls in the 'I want to keep Negi for myself club were already going at it. Naruto sighed. "Almost Negi... almost." Naruto could see the disaster that will come from this. He was thinking. Should he follow? Why... of course he should.

Naruto was up in the trees right above the girls that had been spying on Ku since she got there. All waiting on Negi to show up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Negi ran up to Ku. In normal cloths.

Naruto like the rest of the girls that were spying on Negi were interested in what Negi had to say. Naruto figured that Negi would ask Ku for training since he turned him down. Ku is a great fighter for a normal girl. Semi-normal girl that is. From afar it looked like Negi and Ku were hugging. But Naruto saw that Negi toss out a wild untrained punch. This confirmed what Naruto thought. Naruto heard what the girls were doing below him. All of them were jealous to say the least.

"What! There hugging!"

"You mean they finally realized their love for each other?"

"Ehhh? Who started it?"

"I don't know."

The girls were all the rage. Negi was hugging Ku, or so they thought. But Nodoka was there too, this might be heartbreaking for her.

"Hey! Negi!" Asuna yelled. "We're going bowling because Setsuna said she's never been bowling before."

"You can come too Ku." Konoka said in her happy tone.

Naruto watched as the girls that were spying on Negi went and invited themselves to the game as well. It was funny really. It was a personal competition with most of class 3-A to get Negi. The kid was luckier than most. And yet, he didn't know it.

When they got to the bowling alley, Naruto just watch, as he always does, as the girls bowled. Of course in this case, there was much more at on the line then just a simple game. To the girls of course. And so the bowling showdown went down. Ku, Ayaka, Makie and Nodoka for Negi's heart... or something like that. Ayaka and Makie bowled a strike. But poor Nodoka got a gutter bowl the first go. When it was all over... the score was as follows. Nodoka 17, Makie 252 and Ayaka 270. But... Ku got a perfect game. Naruto thought as much. Makie Ayaka and Nodoka were devastated.

"I wonder when these girls will get the hunt that Negi is just a kid... he doesn't have girls on the brain yet." Naruto said to himself. Naruto laughed a bit. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they figure it out."

"Figure what out sensei?" Yue asked.

"Oh, Yue... nothing... nothing at all." Naruto smiled. "Waiting for Nodoka to come back from her talk I see."

Yue nodded. "May I ask you something Naruto-sensei?"

"Sure... as long as you don't call me sensei outside of class. Go ahead." Naruto was curious about what Yue wanted to know. Very smart Yue is. Very dangerous to someone like him. "I was wondering, what was this Hinata like? That Nodoka reminds you of." Yue ask with her juice box in hand.

Naruto sighed... "Maybe another time alright Yue... that subject... is not something I'll speck of here... oh, Nodoka's back." Naruto pointed. And when Yue turned to looked, Naruto left in a flash.

Naruto sighed. Far away from everyone else of course.

"You must till them your story some time you know." Kyu said from his shoulder. "Better to hear it from you then that hooded guy."

"I know, I know. But..."

"Your _still _scared?"

"A little... it's just..."

"I know all of your excuses Naruto. And I till you, they are full of BS. You told Setsuna off when she was being difficult because of what she is. Like you said. Konoka couldn't hate her if she tried. What makes you think that any of these girls would hate you for your past?" Kyu scolded him.

"I know Kyu... but..."

"No buts! You're pissing me off Naruto! And trust me, that's hard to do now. You told Setsuna that..."

"I know what I told Setsuna!"

"And... do you not follow your own advice? I know what haunts you Naruto. And yes... it is a problem, but not something that these girls will judge you for. And if I'm wrong... which I'm not, you could always just leave. Find some other way in this world." Kyu said in a wise tone.

"I guess your right... but I don't know what I would do if they rejected me. I have no place in this world. And... I don't want to hurt any of them. Just being near me is dangerous. As you know." Naruto sighed thinking about the hooded man that hunts him. "Do you know who that man is? His chakra feels familiar but I still don't have all of my memories."

"I know that. And no, I do not know who he is. But, he is a royal pain in the ass if you ask me." Kyu scoffed. "He will tell us soon enough. If I know his type, he'll tell us. Or even show us. But for now, we must deal with the issue at hand." Kyu yawned.

"Issue at hand? What is that?"

"Negi is asked Eva to train him right?"

"Yea... so... what?"

"Let's have some fun. I haven't played a prank in ages."

Naruto smiled. "You know what. Nether have I... so... what to do what to do?" Naruto began thinking.

_**

* * *

**_

(few days later)

_"This is their fate Naruto... they are fated to DIE!"_

"Wha!" Naruto woke up. Sweating. Thanks to Kyu for jumping on his head.

"Good. You're awake."

"Must you always wake me like this?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes.

"Must you always try to keep secrets from me? No... I thought not." Kyu said in a matter a fact tone.

"What am I going to do with you?" Naruto shook his head.

"Give me a bath, scratch behind my ears and till me how much you love me." Kyu tried to say cutely.

"No to the first, maybe to the second and HELL no to the third." Naruto said getting up and yawned.

"Oh Naruto... how you wound me so." Kyu in her cute fox form had a heart attack and died. Tongue handing out and everything. "Anyway. What do you think the whole apprentice challenge is going to be hm? Eva is keeping it to herself for now." Kyu asked getting back on Naruto's head.

"You know. Between you, Chachachibi and Kamo, I'm going to need more shoulders." Naruto laughed to himself.

"Don't change the subject. What do you think it's going to be?" Kyu pouted.

"I don't know. Let's ask Chibipire. She'll tell us... I think." Naruto thought.

Naruto got dressed and left his room. Only to find that Eva, Chacha and Chachachibi was gone. He surged. Thinking that Eva had business elsewhere and all. Naruto had some cereal.

"Thinking about what that old toad showed you?" Kyu asked.

"Yea... it's just that... never mind." Naruto continued to eat.

"Wanna talk about it? It's better to talk then to hold it in you know. I've been with you since before you were born." Kyu told him.

"You know, as creepy as that sounded. That was... actually kind of... motherly." Naruto said aloud.

"Quit changing the subject." Kyu smacked him with her paw.

The front door opened, Naruto and Kyu heard Eva arguing with Chacha about something. Naruto being a curious fox that he is went to go see what's up. Kyu, being on his shoulder and also a curious fox, went as well. "Hey Chacha... Chibipire, what's up. Why are you mad?" Naruto asked Eva.

"Master is jealous that Negi-sensei is getting training for Ku Fei. It would appear that Master wanted Negi-sensei's attention all to herself." Chacha explained calmly.

"Ah that explains it. Why Chibipire is red that is." Naruto said putting his fist in his palm.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

"Your blush says otherwise Chibipire. You look so cute Chibipire." Naruto began to cry fake tears. "Your jealous that your little boy toy is going out with older women."

Naruto was on the ground the next second. Eva with multiple tick marks. And her fist clenched. "Shut up! I'm not Jealous!"

"Well, anyway." Naruto got up, he was fine. "I think I'll check out Negi's training." Naruto smiled.

"Why?"

"To see if he can do what he needs to be your apprentice. By the way... what does he have to do to be your apprentice anyway?" Naruto looked.

Eva had an evil smile on her face. "All the boya has to do, is land one punch on Chachamaru with his Kung Fu. If he can't manage that then, no point to train him." Eva shrugged.

"Oh~ harsh. You think Negi can do it?" Kyu asked. Eva still getting use to that.

"I'm sure he will. Anyway, got to go." Naruto left in a flash. Kyu jump off to hang with Eva.

"So... what you wanna do?" Kyu asked.

"You're asking me? What is there to do?" Eva asked back.

"We could go to your resort and get drunk."

"Good point. Let's."

_**

* * *

**_

(With Negi's training.)

Naruto was in a tree watching Negi train. He wasn't the only one. Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Kamo Ayaka and Makie were watching as well. Ayaka very jealous that she couldn't train Negi. But settled for break sticks and watching. Naruto watch as the little spar that Ku and Negi were having... Negi was soundly and sadly defeated. Then Makie brought some food for him to snack on. Of course Ayaka was jealous that she had forgotten and went into instant jealous mode. And went to whip something up for him as well. But with Makie's food... Negi got fat... Naruto laughed to himself. The look on their faces was priceless. Makie realizing her mistake tried to fix it with a super quite diet. Basically melting off the fat. Then Negi became ghostly bony. Naruto laughed even harder. But Negi being who he is just took it in stride. Naruto continued to watch. He saw that Makie had a sad face. At first he thought that it might be something that Negi said. But that was cast out when he read their lips. It seems Makie is worried about something really important to her as well. About her gymnastics. Naruto couldn't understand why. When she did her little show for them she seemed great. Makie was cheered up by Negi's words of encouragement. Naruto smiled.

"You know, you could just go talk to them sensei." Kaede came down.

"Oh hey Kaede. What'cha doing?" Naruto asked the ninja beauty. "Looking for you. Did you forget our date?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course not. It's tomorrow right?"

"Yes it is." Both Kaede and Naruto looked behind them to see Mana. "And don't forget... mine as well Naruto-sensei." She cocked her pistol to make her point.

"Of course Mana... I wouldn't forget... ever..." Naruto sweat drop... hopping that she wouldn't fire that thing. It would hurt.

"Good." She smiled

"And don't forget mine... Naruto-sensei." She hugged him on his right side.

"Or mine." Mana hugged him on his left.

Naruto's face was beet red. Why? The more... mature... girls were hugging him. But... _'I love my life.'_ Naruto smiled.

_**

* * *

**_

(Next day)

_"This is their fate Naruto... you bring this upon them... because of you... they are fated... to DIE!"_

"What..."

"Again?"

"It's just a nightmare..." Naruto rubbed his headache.

"Going to school realizing that you have no cloths on is a nightmare. Having a girlfriend and realizing that you're allergic to her is a nightmare. This... this is troubling. If it was once or twice then yeah, just a nightmare. But you've had this same nightmare since we got back. Talk to me." Kyu's voice was urgent.

"It's nothing..."

*Scratch*

Kyu scratched Naruto's face. "MY FACE KYU! HOW COULD YOU!"

"There's plenty more where that came from. Now tell me this nightmare Naruto... it could destroy you from the inside out if you let this go on. Or your face will be scared a lot more than normal." Kyu threatened.

"Fine! If only to protect my face for my date's tonight."

Naruto explained his nightmare to Kyu. As he did she thought about it. "See, it's just a nightmare." Naruto smile it off.

"You might be right. Anyway, you need to get ready for you date's tonight. So who is it going to be first? Mana? Or Kaede?" Kyu smiled.

"Both at once. Both of them wouldn't go last then they were going to fight about it then I came up with this compromise." Naruto said.

"So~~~ what are you going to do for this date for 3?" Kyu smiled.

"Well, dinner first. Then a movie. We settled on a new movie coming out made by the students." Naruto told her.

"And then?" Kyu pried.

"And then, when the sun is down and the lights of this place light up the sky... I'll give them these." Naruto showed Kyu the two gifts he got for them.

Kyu's eye became the objects in question. "Oh~~~~ Shiny. Where did you get them?"

"Hand made by Ma and Pa. Custom and all, but I designed them."

"Oh~~~~ shiny..." Kyu's eyes were still looking at the nice and shiny gifts for Kaede and Mana.

Naruto closed the box so Kyu's eyes went back to normal.

"Can I see them again?" She batted her cute foxy eyes at him.

"If you were Konoka that might have worked on me." Naruto said getting ready for his date.

Kyu went into instant despair mode. Despair lines and cold as ice air all around her.

"Aw don't worry Kyu. I got you something." Kyu's ears perked up then she looked back to see Naruto holding up a little necklace for her.

"Aw Naruto you shouldn't have." She liked the new collar/necklace.

"Well, consider it a thank you. For always being there. Anyway, I got to go before those girls start hunting me... for real this time." Naruto left in a flash.

Of course... Kyu being the devilish little fox that she is. Couldn't let Naruto go without... a chaperon. "And I know just who to get in touch with." Kyu smiled and started running. Her destination? Where ever Kamo was. Why? Well, we'll get to that in a moment. As Kyu ran to Kamo to spread this dirt all across the globe. Or at least Mahora academy.

_**

* * *

**_

(With Naruto)

Naruto was walking up to greet Mana and Kaede at the meeting point. He had hope that the place was still standing when he got there. If the girls had been waiting long, the place would have been long gone. When he got there the place was in one piece.

"Kaede, Mana I'm happy to see you both. And even happier that you didn't destroy this place fighting." Naruto smiled.

Both girls looked away from him. Then pouted. A very cute pout by the way.

"Anyway. Dinner then a movie yes? So let's go, before someone from our class see's us and till the girls of 3-A the next school day." Naruto laugh to himself has he took both girls by the waist.

Unknown to him. The top of 4 heads slowly came into view. One was a small white bullet top head. Another had furry ears. One was a red head the other a dark haired.

_**

* * *

**_

(Day of Negi's test)

Naruto was with Eva, Chacha and Chachachibi. Waiting for Negi to get there to take his test.

"Where is that boya? He should have been here by now." Eva looked annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sure that he'll get here. Right Chacha." Naruto smiled at Chachamaru. Chachamaru checked for errors in her programming.

Chachachibi pulled at Naruto's pant leg. "Master... can I watch from your head. I want a good view of the bloodshed." Chachachibi asked in a oh so cute tone.

Naruto smiled and put Chachachibi on his head.

"WHY DID YOU CALL HIM MASTER!" Eva pointed at the little doll.

"What do you mean master?" She asked like nothing was wrong.

"ERRRRR!"

"Master. Negi-sensei's odds of landing one punch on me is less than 3%. Would it not help your desires if Negi-sensei was able to pass this test?" Chacha asked.

"Desire?" Naruto gave Eva a smirk.

"Shut up before I till the whole class about your date with Ninja girl and gun slinger girl last night!" Eva blushed as she threatened Naruto. "And Chachamaru. I'm not looking for an apprentice. Allowing the boya to even try was a kind jester on my part."

"And the fact that you get some free blood from me had nothing to do with it?" Naruto pointed out.

"Shut up you!" Eva slammed her fist into Naruto's face. "Now anyway Chachamaru. Don't hold back on the boya. Go all out." She told Chachamaru with a stern voice.

"Yes... master." She looked over to Naruto and he nodded.

"Where is he?" Eva looked at her watch.

"EVANGELINE! Negi Springfield reporting for the apprenticeship test!" Negi yelled. Standing ready for the test

"Well, he's on time... if he did cut it close." Naruto said to himself. Chachachibi and Kyu on his shoulders nodding.

"Well well well... boya, you came after all." Eva said smugly. "Now then, boya, all you have to do is land one hit on Chachamaru with your kung fu and you pass." Eva reminded him. "The match continues until you do, or you're died."

"Fine by me."

"One more thing... did you have to bring the peanut gallery!" Eva yelled pointing at the students that came with him.

"They followed me." Negi said embarrassed.

Negi had support from Konoka, Setsuna, Asuna, Ku, Makie, Ako, Yunna, and Akira. All of them shouted their support, even if they didn't get the half of it. Or why he's doing this, the real reason, in the first place.

"I hope Negi is ready." Naruto said to his passengers.

"He'll be fine..." Kyu was a little unconvincing.

"I made a midget coffin just in case." Chachachibi said in a reassuring tone.

"That isn't very reassuring Chachachibi." Naruto and Kyu said at the same time.

"It would be for me."

Down with the fighters.

"I'm ready Chachamaru."

"Then I'll be your opponent."

"You may... begin!" Eva yelled.

Chacha charged Negi, Negi powered himself up so he'd have a chance. He blocked the first punch, Chachamaru launched a rocked punch soon after but he deflected it. Negi did a spin to try to hit her, but she blocked it. Chachamaru was too fast to strong and way more experienced then Negi. For ever one hit he blocks they're 3 more land. Chachamaru landed a powerful kick to Negi, sending him flying a ways. Ku looked excited for one reason or another. Negi looked ready, for he grabbed Chachamaru's arm and countered with an elbow thrust. Chachamaru saw this and dodge she then used the momentum to land a powerful kicked that made Negi skid on the ground a few yards.

"Hump... is that it?" Eva scoffed.

"I don't think so." Naruto said to her.

"Too bad boya that's just how you are. Get yourself fixed up, and come back when your ready." Eva told the downed Negi.

"NEGI!" Makie and Asuna were running to aid Negi.

Negi, slowly and painfully, got up. "Not yet... I'm not dead yet. Evangeline..." Negi smiled as he got back in his fighting stance.

"What are you talking about boya... go on shoo, the match is over. Time for little kids to go home and go to bed." Eva looked annoyed and surprised.

"The match isn't over yet Chibipire. No time limit and he's not dead. So this match is still on." Naruto informed her.

"What? You don't intent to...?"

"Yep, I plan to stick to this until I land a hit. Ready Chachamaru?" Negi smiled.

"But, sensei?"

"Chachamaru, he still wants to fight. Let him." Naruto told her.

Negi charged in, but Chacha just elbowed him in the back of his head.

"Sensei...?"

"Please Chachamaru... don't go easy on me... there's no point in winning if you hold back." Negi slowly got up.

"Hold nothing back Chachamaru." Naruto told her sternly.

"Who's side are you on!" Asuna yelled.

"Understood..." Chacha smacked him to the side.

All of the girls were worried for Negi, he gets weaker and weaker with every passing moment. While Chachamaru doesn't even tire. Over an hour has passed. Punches, kicks and other assortment of attacks could be heard over the quite night. And yet, Negi still stands.

"Negi-sensei." You could see concern in Chacha's eyes.

Negi, with one eye half closed, bloodied and bruised. But still standing.

"Come on boya. Give it up already. I see that you're determined and all... but still." Eva wanted to say shoo.

"No... Not yet..."

Negi attacked again, only to get kicked in the side of the head.

"How can he keep going like this, it's been an hour."

"That's it. I can't watch this anymore. I'm stopping him." Asuna brought out her card.

"Yeah, you go Asuna."

"You're not stopping anything Asuna." Naruto was beside her in a flash.

"What are you talking about fishcake! I need to stop this before he gets killed!"

"You stop this now, he will die. And you know it as well as I do." He looked at her coldly. "He is not a child for you to protect."

"No don't Asuna!" Makie also blocked her way.

She then began to give her reasons why Negi isn't a kid. During this Naruto went back to Eva's side.

"I thought you'd be the first one to stop this fight." Eva said to him.

"Then you'd lose that bet. Unless Chacha was about to kill him. I wouldn't left a finger to stop this. All of his fights that I had watched when he was on the robes were a test to see if he could live in this world. Simple as that." Naruto told her.

"Why? Aren't you worried that boya would get hurt?"

"No. Getting hurt is a major part of this life he was born into. And besides. I have money on Negi winning." Naruto smiled.

"Yes... that bet we made. You do intend to pay up when I win yes?" Eva hissed.

"Yea, I do. But I'm going to win. Besides look at that." Naruto pointed at the fight. Or to be more précised. The fact that Chachamaru was distracted and Negi was going to take advantage of it.

"Wha Ch." Naruto covered her mouth.

"Sorry Chibipire, it's their fight."

*CLANG*

"Oh..."

Chachamaru was surprised. Eva was speechless, and the girls were happy that he won. And that it was over.

Soon after Negi finally awoke.

"Don't worry Negi, you did it." Makie said.

"I guess I lose boya. Come to me when you're healthy, and keep up that kung fu of yours. It might just work out. See you around. Boya." Eva Chachamaru and Naruto left.

_**

* * *

**_

(Later at Eva's place.)

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with the peanut gallery celebrating?" Eva asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nope, you're not getting off our bet that easily." Naruto gave her an evil smile.

"But... we were just joking around. And drunk. Very drunk. Don't forget very drunk." Eva tried to squirm her way out of it. Waving her hands in front of her.

"Sorry Chibipire. A bets a bet. And I won. Never bet against a Namikaze. First rule of the ninja world." Naruto's evil smile was could only be surpassed by Kamo... if he was here... and knew what poor poor Chibipire was about to go through.

Somewhere else Kamo got a pervy tingle up his spine.

"Something tells me that I should be at Master Naruto's side. Oh well." Kamo continued to look with his spyglass.

_**

* * *

**_

(Following morning)

Naruto, Eva Chachamaru were at the table eating. Will Naruto and Eva were Chachamaru was just watching.

"So, why didn't you go with the boya to celebrate his win?" Eva asked sipping some tea.

"Well, when I stopped Asuna from stopping the match, I think some of the girls were a little mad at me. Might as well give them time to cool off. Never go to a woman when she's mad." Naruto said in a wise manner.

"And every time you piss me off?" She asked dangerously.

"It's funny to see that cute little face of yours all mad." He said patting her head.

"Master." Eva looked at her. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to go and see Negi-sensei." Chachamaru asked.

"Going to see if boya is still alive. Fine, go on, but take this with you." Eva tossed her a small bag.

"Of course, thank you master."

"I'll come along too. Come on Kyu, time to go." Naruto picked up Kyu, and placed her on his right shoulder. "You wanna come along too Chachachibi?"

"No blood, no thanks."

"Alright, let's go Chacha. Be back soon Chibipire."

Eva had a tick mark. After the door closed. "I'm... going... to... kill him!"

_**

* * *

**_

(At Negi's front door.)

"So, are you going to say you're sorry?" Naruto looked at Chachamaru who was frozen in front to f Negi's door.

"I'm going to try."

She knocked on the door. Konoka answered. When Negi came to the door Chachamaru handed him some healing medicine. Then from herself some tea. Naruto chuckled to himself a bit.

"Um, if you would excuse me." Chacha tried to leave.

But Naruto grabbed her arm. "Sorry Chacha, say it right..." Naruto smiled.

She turned around. "I... I am sorry Negi-sensei." She bowed.

"It's fine Chachamaru, it would have been a lot worse if you hadn't gone easy on me." He smiled at her.

"Well, we must be going now." She tried to leave again.

"Wait... why don't you stay?" Negi asked in his childish manner.

"Really...? In that case, I'll make some tea." Chachamaru said.

Naruto decided to stay. It soon became a party. Asuna glared at Naruto for reasons that Naruto knows. Soon Ako and Makie came too. Both of them were shocked to see Chachamaru.

"I'm assuming that you're mad at me for what I did last night." Naruto took a sip of the tea that Chacha made.

"Yea, Negi could have been killed in that fight. Why did you stop me?" Asuna asked angrily.

"First of all. Chacha couldn't kill Negi if she tried. She's too kind to do that. Second of all, I was watching the fight as well. But I wasn't watching as a concerned older sibling like you were. In a fight, weather life threatening or not, you must be an on looker with a neutral perspective. If you care about the person too much, you cloud your judgment. Just as if you hated them too much. Take what I say to heart Asuna. That boy is not here for you to protect. Rather, that boy is here to protect you." Naruto said finishing his tea.

Setsuna Konoka and Asuna were at a lost. This was their playful teacher?

"That... was deep... Naruto." Setsuna managed to say with saying sensei.

"Glad you think so."

The door bell rang. Asuna went to answer it. And it was Yue and Nodoka.

"Um. We have something to speck about with Negi-sensei in private." Yue said to Asuna.

_**

* * *

**_

(Flash forward at the library)

"What! You found a clue on the map!" Negi yelled.

"Negi, were in a library. Keep your voice down will ya." Naruto teased.

"I'll ask this now Negi-sensei. Are you looking for your missing father?" Yue asked.

"Yes, I am."

"And there is a clue somewhere on this map?"

"Yes."

"Then look at this part right here." Yue pointed on a part of the map.

Everyone looked at the map. On the part where Yue pointed to was a chibi version of an adult Negi and the words 'My Clue'.

"IT'S NOT EVENING CODED!" Kamo yelled shocked.

"Wow, this is great Negi." Asuna smiled.

"Yea, you'll find something out about your dad in no time at all." Naruto ruffled his hair.

"Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei I'd like to clear something up is you don't mind." Yue asked the two boys.

Naruto raised an eye.

"But I have some reservations about using such fantastic words in any serious context but..." She took a breath. "I still can't understand what happened on the school trip. But... Negi-sensei you're a mage right?" Yue asked.

Naruto smacked his head. And Negi started to freak out.

"Don't worry; I haven't discussed this with anyone but Nodoka. And You Naruto-sensei... are you a mage as well. I saw how fast you moved, or didn't as the case may be. You moved too fast for anyone to see. No human could do that." Yue deduced.

"Don't worry Negi, I mean, it's not the first student that figured it out that you're a mage. In fact, I doubt that it's going to be the last." Naruto tried to comfort Negi.

"Naruto, you can't just say that!" Negi yelled. As loud as his little lungs would allow.

Yue then explained all that she had found out. And Negi had a heart attack for each revelation she discovered. And in a few minutes Yue had told Negi everything she had found out. And Negi was that much closer to dying of a heart attack.

"And, I want to help you with this clue. I know all about the academes secret. About you and the mages."

"But Yue..."

"Hold it Negi, I got this. Yue, you are about to enter in a world that this is no escape but death. This world, the underground world, the dark world. It's full of secrets. Dangers and many more things. Once you're in, you're in for life. However long or short that may be. The school trip, was nothing to what might or more precise, what will happen in the near future. Right, Kyu? Kyu?" Naruto looked at the fox on his shoulder. Asleep. "Hey wake up." He nudged her.

"Huh what? Why'd you wake me up Naruto? I was having a nice fox nap."

"!"

Kyu saw Yue and Nodoka. "Oh... um... hi." Kyu waved a paw. "My name's Kyuubi. Kyu for short. Um... I know a talking fox is not normal... so... um... it's a dream. WoooOOoooOO." Kyu did a ghost wanna be sound.

"CUTE!" Nodoka grabbed Kyu and started petting her.

"On second thought, this is alright." Kyu started to pant.

"I'm sorry Yue! I can't!" Negi ran for the hills.

"Well, he could've taken that better. Anyway, Yue think about what you're going to do now? You can stop right here, right now. And never get involve anymore than you already have. Or, to can keep going. The choice is yours and yours alone. I won't stop you whatever you choose. See you around Yue." Naruto left in a flash.

_**

* * *

**_

(Next day)

Naruto was in the resort with Eva. He hadn't been here in a while. Eva was currently latched onto his neck. And Naruto, was reading his new book Foxy Foxy Desires. Eva was too of course.

"Vern da age."

"What?"

Eva let go of his neck. "Turn the page." Then went back to sucking blood.

"Oh." Naruto did. The both continued to read. "So, when are you going to start Negi's training?" Naruto said out of the blue.

"When he come for it. No any sooner. I'm not looking for an apprentice. I don't want one. You on the other hand are different. I like your blood enough to make an exception." She went back to his neck.

"I'm sure you do."

"The books are not bad either. I wonder. How much of this is based on fact?" She looked at him dangerously.

"None of it." He replied.

"Oh... then the strip sneeze on page 73 was based on fiction?" Eva smiled.

"Yes."

"And the fact that the main character is a mage has nothing to do with boya?"

"Yes."

"Will... at least the goodie scenes are good." She went back to his neck.

"Glade you like them. This one will be out in a few days." Naruto smiled. Feeling a little light headed for lost of blood.

"Turn the page." Kyu said from his shoulder. "Where's Chacha by the way Eva?"

"She's at the library getting something for me." Eva said.

At the library Chachamaru is rescuing Yue Nodoka and Negi for curtain death.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be here soon. Well let's keep reading." Kyu yawned.

_**

* * *

**_

(Negi's first training day)

Negi was standing behind his 3 partners. Asuna Nodoka and Ayaka. Naruto was standing off to the side with his partners. Mana, Kaede, Setsuna and Konoka. Yue and Ku were there too.

"Hey, why aren't you here with us fishcake?" Asuna asked Naruto.

"Original, truly, but I'm not Eva's new punching bag. That's Negi's job. I'll just watch for now." _'However boring it is.'_ Naruto said reading a book. Not Icha Icha. Naruto watched as Negi powered up his partners and released a massive amount of magic arrows. For him at least.

"Wow, it's so beautiful. Just like fireworks." Konoka admired Negi's handy work.

Then... he fall over. Weak from the magic he used. Eva scoffed, and looked pissed.

"This is pointless if he's going to fall over just like that! He may have inherited a vast amount of magical power but it's a wasted gift!" Eva yelled.

"Please cut him some slack Eva. He's only 10. He held 3 contracts for several minutes. The fires 199 arrows and he did do all that fighting at the trip. An ordinary mage would hev..."

"Silence you lower life form! Do you think I'll be satisfied with an ordinary mage? Do you want me to cook you and eat you?" Eva said in a dark and _evil_ manner.

"I would advise against that action Chibipire. Kamo most likely doesn't taste good. Eating him might be bad for ones health." Naruto piped up.

"Master back me up here." Kamo pleaded to Naruto.

"No. Negi needs to know this. The sooner the better. If he's about to fall, he needs to stop himself. If he's about to pass out, he must will himself to stay awake. Eva is just the Lolita vampire to do it." Naruto smiled.

*BAM*

"Ow..." Naruto held his head.

"What the idiot said. Minus the end part." Eva was still in her _evil_ mode. "Listen boya. Any complaining, any tears, and I'll drink your blood till your dry. Do I make myself clear?"

"Right! I'm counting on you Eva..." Negi bowed.

Eva thought about what he did. "Call me master."

"Ow, already in a master slave r."

*SLAM*

Eva flipped him over on the ground. Preventing him from saying anything further.

"Master. May I ask you a question?" Negi asked.

"You just did... but go on." Eva said in a normal manner.

"How much training would I need before I can take on a dragon?" He asked.

"Huh? Say that again."

"I said 'How long before I can take on a dragon?'" He repeated.

"Oh... a dragon you say... ARE YOU SOME KIND OF MORON!" Eva did a super pissed off Lolita punch.

Naruto just laughed as the two small 'kids' were arguing about fighting dragons.

"Ah kids. It's so fun to watch them play around." Naruto said in a happy tone. "It brings back memories."

"Oh? What kind of memories Naruto-sensei?" Kaede asked.

"Just memories." Naruto smiled. Still watching Eva and Negi fight about it.

"Shouldn't we practice with our artifacts Naruto?" Konoka asked with a cute face.

"Well, we could. But you can only practice if one of us is... you know what, that's a great idea." Naruto smiled.

"You're the brat! Shrimp!"

Naruto heard Asuna yell. "Oh, this should be good."

"Your not that mature either Asuna. And you're supposed to be more mature then me. You... You violent monkey girl!" Negi yelled at Asuna.

"What! What did you call me! I don't want to hear that from a kid that doesn't have hair where it counts!" Asuna yelled back.

Ayaka gasped

"Asuna is the paipan! The one who wears bear panties!" Negi yelled back at her.

Naruto sweat drop. So did most of the others next to Naruto.

"It's been a while hasn't it. They haven't yelled like this in a while." Konoka smiled.

"This won't end well..." Naruto said.

"Asuna! Don't you dare!" Ayaka started to run into the fray.

"YOU...!" Asuna called out her artifact. Negi tried to defend himself. "JERK!" Asuna hit Negi and broke his magic barrier. Negi soon landed and was knocked out. "Ah... I'm never talking to you again! Idiot!" Asuna ran.

Naruto walked up to Negi, so did Konoka and Setsuna. "Well Negi, you sure do have a way with the ladies." Naruto smiled. Ayaka was acting like a mother. Or an obsessed girlfriend. While Setsuna was being Setsuna. "Count this as training Konoka. Heal Negi of his massive head injury so that he can get up." Naruto smiled.

"Brats these days. Naruto, Negi Konoka... I have something to talk to you about, come by my place on your way back." Eva told them.

_**

* * *

**_

(At Eva's place)

"I had a fight with Asuna... what should I do..." Negi was crying anima tears.

"There there Negi. It'll be alright." Konoka comforted him.

"I'll never let that monkey women harm you again Negi-sensei." Ayaka had Negi in her cleavage.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like she hasn't been mad at you before. I mean, you stripped her in the middle of class that one time. And she has forgiven you for that. Just avoid any disasters from here and when she cools off. And you'll be out of the dog house in no time." Naruto patted his head.

"HEY LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! DAMN IT!" Eva yelled.

Negi was still crying.

"Hump. Any conflict with you and that violent monkey is fine with me. I say... keep them coming." Eva smiled.

Negi cried some more.

"EVA!" Ayaka yelled.

"Anyway. Konoka, if you want to. You can become a Magister Magi with your power. And not just a partner to one." She looked at Naruto. Who was thinking really hard about something. "Anyway, NARUTO!"

"What?"

"Konoka's father said for you to train her. And if she gets hurt..." Eva let Konoka's father's threat hang.

"I get it I get it." Naruto waved it off. Still thinking about something.

"Alright now... Konoka, think about it. Now on to you boya. In order to probably train you. You need to choose your style."

"Style?"

"Yes..." Eva began to explain the two choices he has.

Meanwhile Naruto was thinking in the corner.

"Mind telling me what you're thinking about? You never think this hard." Kyu asked hopping on his shoulder.

"I'm trying to find out why my jutsu are so weak. It's been a while since I woke up. My chakra should have been fully replenished by now. My chakra feels weak." Naruto said to Kyu. "Do you know why that is? I can't do any jutsu at full strength other than Rasengan and my Shadow clones. But my Rasengan is still not at full strength."

Kyu listened to Naruto, she had a suspicion. But she couldn't say anything.

"And on top of that, I found out what Eva taught me was not magic. But just the spiritual part of Chakra, what people now days would call Mana. All I'm doing is controlling the purest forms of the elements. Not using magic."

"I figured as much." Kyu said. "What about the guardians? Aren't they magic oriented?"

"No, they just Mana for attacks and their own power for strength. What people today call chi or ki. I think?" Naruto explained.

"Are you feeling well?" Kyu asked.

"Why you ask?"

"Because you're never this smart when you're healthy." Kyu laughed.

"Ha ha ha Kyu... real funny. But... I don't feel... well here." Naruto had a frown on his face.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The Guardian's say the same. This place is different. It just doesn't feel right is all." Naruto said.

"In times like this it's best to analyze the situation Negi-sensei." Satomi said to the young teacher.

"Oh...?"

"Yes, Chachamaru do you have the audio recording of the augment?" Satomi asked.

"Yes." Chacha replied.

Satomi printed out the recording. They all looked at the printout.

Kamo got on Naruto's shoulder. "You know. These girls are probably the worst ones to try and find out a 'normal' girl. Don't you think?" Naruto said to Kamo.

"Yep. But, in this class, there is no such thing as a _normal_ girl." Kamo said back to him.

"Has to be..."

"Must be..."

"Can't be any other but..."

"Because you called her Paipan." The girls said at once.

"Got you there Negi. Never insult a young girl, less you suffer her wrath." Naruto said patting his head again.

Naruto went outside to cool off and think.

"Naruto stop thinking, you'll hurt yourself." Kyu smirked.

"That's it Kyu..."

"That's what?" Kyu looked a little worried.

"Well..." In a heartbeat Naruto's revenge was complete. "Aw~~~ you look so cute Kyu." Naruto laughed.

What did Naruto do you may ask? He but a doggy cone on Kyu's neck.

"What? No! Get it off get it off!" Kyu was using her back legs to try to pry off the cone.

"HAHAHA you should see your face! It's priceless!" Naruto laughed at Kyu's current problem.

She glared at him... then...

_***Crunch***_

Naruto looked at his finger. Inside Kyuubi's mouth. "AHHHHHH! Get it off! Get it off!" Naruto was trying to get Kyuubi off his finger by shacking his hand. Kyu was just hanging on for dear life.

"NOOOO!"

"I'M SORRY!"

***BAM***

Eva just looked on. "Ah, such a lovely night." Laughing at Negi's and Naruto's pain.

_**

* * *

**_

(3 Days later)

Negi was walking with Naruto. Negi was still down about the whole Asuna thing. And Naruto still had a bandage on his finger. He gave Kyu a dirty look. One that was responded too with a smirk.

"Asuna still hasn't talked to me." Negi whinnied.

"Don't worry about it too much Negi. Asuna will forgive you... sooner or later." Naruto ruffled his hair.

"It's the later part I'm worried about." Negi said sadly.

"Well you could just stay here and sulk... or you can find a way to make this right." Naruto encouraged.

"But brother look at the bright side. You have a clue to..."

"But Asuna is more important than that! I didn't mean to fight with Asuna! What will I do?" Negi again freaked out.

"Ah, it's such a hard life being a play boy right master?" Kamo asked Naruto.

"Not if you can do it right. Negi needs time and a will to be a playboy. We have time, but he just doesn't have the will Kamo. And that's a good thing." Naruto said.

"Why?"

"Because Mahora Girls School couldn't handle 2 playboys of my caliber Kamo." Naruto told him.

"Oh well I guess that AHHH!"

Both Naruto and Kamo as well as Kyu were hit by a car. Or a limo.

"Hello Negi-sensei." Ayaka elegantly walked out. She grabbed Negi's hand "I know that you and Asuna are having a falling out as it were. So, have you any plans for golden week? If not I would like to take you to my paradise in the south. How about it?" Ayaka asked holding his hand.

"Hey, what about me Kamo and Kyu here?" Naruto said from under the car.

"Oh Naruto-sensei, I didn't see you there." Ayaka said a little shocked.

"I'm sure..." Naruto said mockingly.

"Paradise in the south?" Negi asked.

"Yes. it's an island in the south, the sea side." She smiled.

"The... Sea side?"

_**

* * *

**_

(At the Island.)

When the trio landed, Ayaka was leading Negi around. But of course... the most of class 3-A was here. Naruto would have passed out from the swim suits alone, but... he held on with seer will power alone. So he ran into the forest with his nose plugged. He came out soon after. Right next to Konoka and Setsuna.

"You two look great!" He said giving them a shared hug.

"Don't do that!" Setsuna, by reaction, punched him.

"Ow..." Naruto had a bump on his head and anime tears.

"Awww it's just a bump Naruto." Konoka said cutely. "Setsuna you need to chill out at times like this." Konoka scolded.

"Yes Konoka..." Setsuna blushed.

"Anyway..." Naruto mentally thanks his healing ability. "... Let's have some fun!" Naruto yelled dragging Konoka and Setsuna in the water. Soon after he saw Asuna leave Negi... again. Poor Negi.

Over off to the side. Naruto heard something.

"We finally have a vacation on a southern island. With only two boys." Yunna said.

"But~~~ one boy is a total hottie." Makie said.

"But I hear his spoken for. I mean, he has Setsuna, and Konoka around him. And on top of that, I hear Kaede and Mana as well. That kind of competition is not good for one's health." Yunna replied.

"But~~~~ we can't just give up on Naruto or Negi-sensei." Kasumi swam up to the girls. "I mean... did you all see Naruto-sensei's abs?" She smiled as the girls were remembering that... little... detail.

A little ways away.

"Asuna still mad at you?" Naruto asked as he floated next to Negi.

"Yea..."

"I told you to avoid disasters... you summoning her in front of Takamichi... naked no less... didn't help."

"I know! What am I going to do?" Negi was freaking out again.

"Well, freaking out won't help anything..." Naruto looked to his left. "On second thought... freaking out might be justified right now." Negi looked to where Naruto was looking.

"NEGI LETS PLAY!" Makie and Ako jump Negi. All the while Naruto was getting away.

"Sorry Negi... you're more popular with the girls then I am. Hump." Naruto looked forward to see cleavage. Lots of it I might add.

"Oh... I don't know about that Naruto..."

Naruto looked up to see Kaede, he looked back down, back up. "Hi... Kaede, so... how've you been?"

"AHH!"

Naruto looked away to see Negi running for his life. He looked back at Kaede. "Sorry Kaede. If Asuna or Setsuna see me like this they'll kill me. Bye!" Naruto started to swim as fast as he could. Seeing Kaede not far behind him. Keeping an eye behind you is never a good thing. He soon past Negi. "Later Ne.." He hit something. _'Oh~~~ nice soft... heart beating... marshmallow...?'_ He looked up to see Chizuru. he blinked. _'I'm dead as soon as Asuna see this.'_ He failed at trying to get out of her cleavage. _'What is this! A magnet...?...Ok it is.'_

"Oh my..." Chizuru said surprised.

_'I'm screwed! But there are worse ways to die.'_ Naruto soon stopped. With blood coming out of his nose.

"AHHH NARUTO/NEGI-SENSEI DROWNED!"

Back on the beach.

"What are those idiots doing?"

"Poor Naruto." Konoka was a little jealous she didn't have Chizuru's chest.

"I'm sure." Setsuna said a little sarcastically.

_**

* * *

**_

(Short time skip)

"These girls are nuts..." Naruto told Negi, soon after they both regained their wits.

"No, just playful... like you said last year." Negi told him.

"True... but sometimes playful and nuts go hand in hand. Anyway, still down about the Asuna thing."

"Yes..." Negi had despair marks.

"Look... I'm sure it'll be alright. Give her some time. She'll come around. I mean, she can't stay mad at you forever can she?" Naruto told him. Naruto saw some girls heading their way. "Anyway. I'll see you around. The girls might want to help you." Naruto ran for it as the girls came by to talk to Negi.

_**

* * *

**_

(With Naruto)

Naruto and his head ornament Kyu were in the forest.

"You seem down. What's up?" Kyu asked.

"Just a bad feeling Kyu. Like something bad is going to happen." Naruto was looking in the brush.

"I know what you mean. I get that same feeling to. When you're giving me a bath. I feel like you're going to drown me."

"Ha-ha... trust me, I've been tempted to." Naruto told her.

"Oh Naruto... how you wound me so." Kyu had anime tears. Her ears perked up. "Naruto, did you feel that?"

"What?"

"Head... that way!" She pointed North-West with her paw.

"Why?"

***Small fox whack***

"Do not question me! Just go!"

Naruto followed Kyu's directions to a small cave. The moment he went inside it. He fell. The ground caved in beneath him and a small cave slide tunnel was waiting for him and Kyu.

"AHHHHH!"

"WEEEEEEEE~~~~~!" Kyu was having a blast. Paws above her head like a rollercoaster

Naruto saw a dead end. "Oh crud!" Naruto slammed right into it smashing it.

*Cough Cough*

"You alright Kyu?"

"Let's do that again!" Kyuubi asked happily, bouncing up and down tongue hanging out and everything.

"Let's not." Naruto looked up and Kyu retook her place on Naruto's head. He saw an alter in front of a small temple. "I feel like I'm in one of Eva's RPG games. Fall in a hole and find the place you looked everywhere for." Naruto said aloud.

"Except this is not a game. And you weren't looking for this place. But, I'm a curious fox. Let's explore."

"I agree."

Naruto walked up to the altar. He saw a small red crystal.

"Kyu... is this?"

"Yes. One of the Guardians that your mates sealed away. Touch it." Kyu told him.

As soon as Naruto did. A bright red light blinded them. When it settled they saw a bird, made of fire.

"It's a Phoenix!" Kyu told him.

"A Phoenix?"

"You need to read more. A Phoenix cannot die by age. A timeless immortal if you well. When they die by time they burn into ashes. And are reborn from the ashes. So some consider them Timeless immortals. They command a vary assortment of elements but the most common is fire." Kyu gave him a small mythology lesson.

_"You have awakened me... now you must answer my question... or parish in flames."_ The giant bird of fire threatened Naruto.

"You won't die because of your healing ability, but it will still hurt like hell. So no getting this wrong." Kyu told him

"I'm ready."

_"Very well. Who was the most important person, in the Kitsukage's life?"_ The Phoenix asked.

"That's an easy one. All of his precious people." Naruto answer without hesitation.

The Phoenix didn't reply right away. _"You are correct. You must be Naruto in order to know that. And then you are my master... your wives send their love."_ That was the last thing it said. Then in an amazing fire show. The Phoenix turned back into a crystal and landed in Naruto's waiting hands.

Naruto looked sad. "I wish... I could have seen them again."

"Let's go Naruto. Before the girls sent search teams out looking for you." Kyu told him.

"Right." Naruto sealed the crystal in a scroll that he always keeps on him. "WHAO!" Naruto fell in another hole. Filled with water. Then he and Kyu were shot out of the little water cave.

When he regained his bearings. He was still under water. Right next to Negi? And a shark chasing Negi. But looking closely he could see a face. A face smiling.

"DAMN YOU!"

Naruto looked the other way. To see Asuna with her sword.

"Oh Crud." Naruto gurgled underwater.

"SHARKS!" Asuna split the water. Sending Naruto the 2 'sharks' and Negi in the air.

Naruto crushed on the beach. Head first into the sand. He popped his head out of the sand. To see Ku and Natsumi passed out in shark suits. Naruto was a little confused at first. Until he realized this was problem a way the girls thought of to help Negi Asuna problem.

"You idiot!" Asuna hit Negi and ran.

"Asuna..." Negi was crying.

"I think we went overboard." Chizuru said shyly.

"Sorry Negi-sensei." Ayaka was crying as well.

Naruto went next to Setsuna and Konoka. "So, what I'd miss?"

But... unknown to them. The hooded man was watching them. Naruto to be more précised. He smiled. "Careful what you wish for... Naruto." He said to himself.

_**

* * *

**_

END

_**TFK: Okay, next chapter will have the unhooding of the hood guy. I've given false clues and real clues. It is up to you to find out which is which. Good day, I'll be faster next time. **_

_**R and R**_


	19. The Storm in the Nightmare

_**TFK: 18 is up. The harem is as follows**_

_**Kaede**_

_**Konoka**_

_**Setsuna**_

_**Eva**_

_**Chachamaru**_

_**Ku Fei**_

_**Mana **_

_**Zazie **_

_**Haruna **_

_**Kazumi**_

_**But there is still a chance that **_**Chizuru and Sayo might be in as well. Unknown for now. But I have some writing to do. Also sorry about the last chapter, it was rushed a bit. My Laptop was going and I just got her back. I'll try to catch up in updates.**

_**

* * *

**_

**The Storm in the Nightmare**

"So that's why Negi was in a life or death struggle with a pair of sharks. Thought so." Naruto said amused.

"Yea... but we messed it up somehow." Ku said.

"No you didn't. You didn't mess up. You found out how not to help Negi and Asuna. But you need only one way to make it work." Naruto said in a wise tone. "But... let them handle it. This is not something that can be handled by outsiders. Only Negi, Asuna and maybe one other can help this little problem." Naruto said looking at Ayaka. Naruto smiled when she got it. "Anyway, I'll be at the beach if you need me girls." He waved goodbye to them.

**

* * *

**

(With Negi)

Negi was down in the dumps right now. Asuna was still mad at him. And would sooner feed him to the dogs then save him from them.

"Look brother. What an awesome sunset. A nice view from a relaxing place like this." Kamo said aloud.

"This isn't a relaxing place not with Asuna still mad at me!" Negi said in a childish manner. Crying a bit too.

"Don't worry about it. Like master Naruto said, she'll forgive you sooner or later." Kamo tried to make Negi feel better.

"It's the later part I'm worried about." Negi said in a depressed tone.

"Negi-sensei?"

Negi looked behind him to see Yue and Nodoka in their swimsuits.

"Sensei are you all right?" Nodoka asked.

"Have you made up with Asuna yet?" Yue asked him.

"Oh... Yue Nodoka."

"Why are you fighting with her in the first place?" Yue was wondering why from the start.

"Well... you see." Negi told them why Asuna was so pissed at him.

_**

* * *

**_

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto was currently getting a tan. He was setting in a long chair with nothing but his swim shorts. He was decked out with sun glasses and even a drink with a small umbrella in it. Hell Kyuubi still in her fox form was also decked out the same. Sun glasses and small umbrella drink too.

"Ah~~~ this is the life." Naruto said out loud.

"Yea you said it."

"A tan... hot sun... cold drink."

"Yea you said it."

"Let's not forget the girls in bikinis."

"Yea you said it."

"To think that Negi's and Asuna's little disagreement lead to this." Naruto commented.

"Yea you said it." Kyu said again.

"Your not even listing to me are you?"

"Yea you said it."

"Thought so."

Naruto heard a shutter from a camera. Knowing full well that Kasumi was nearby. Well... can't let her searching go to waste.

"Well. I'm going for a swim. Maybe I should go skinny dipping?"

Naruto heard a sound that sound like gashing water. And whispers. He just shrugged. Knowing that it was his fan club. And the camera shutter was Kasumi adding yet another picture to her collection of Naruto shirtless photos. Then Naruto got an evil idea.

"Hey Kyu, you think I should work out before taking a swim? Getting nice and sweaty in this hot son. I might have to take off my shorts." Naruto said aloud.

Kyu sensed what he was up too and played along. She gave a yip as if to say yes.

"Good fox." One of the girls whispered.

"Yea your right. I mean I don't want to get a cramp in the water, almost drown and need mouth to mouth." Naruto had an evil smirk hidden from the others.

The girls behind the tree line tried to keep from yelling out.

The he... accidently... dropped something. "Oh... what are you doing out of my pocket?" Naruto said playfully.

And when he bent over. Kasumi dropped her camera right before she could take a photo. And the moment was lost forever in time. And all the girls had a full blown blush. And Kasumi missed it. She would forever curse the day she missed that moment in history.

"Kasumi he's bending down again." One of her peepers... I mean friends told her. And this time she didn't miss the shot.

But before Naruto could do what he said he would Setsuna and Konoka came up to him. Both blushing. It was hard to tell who was blushing more. Or was it Naruto's abs doing it. They soon left and Kasumi thought she knew where. She lost the girls following her and followed Naruto, Konoka and Setsuna.

Naruto fell behind Konoka and Setsuna. He was thinking about his nightmare. And what it meant. He's had so many dreams that came true. And only a handful was good. The rest that came true ended up with heartbreak and loss of life. But he would ponder that later. He had caught up with Setsuna and Konoka when Kamo had said the nifty title for the group of heroes.

'Negi and Naruto's Marry Men'

"Sorry Kamo... that title has been denied." Naruto said with a smile.

"What! That's a great title." Kamo protested.

"No it's not. Your weren't thinking when you made it. Otherwise you'd know why it's a horrible title. I have a better one." Naruto went to the picture of the heroes and erased 'Merry Men' and put... "Now _that's_ a title!" The new title was.

'Naruto and Negi's extremely sexy women'

As soon as Naruto finished it Setsuna slammed his face in with a mallet. "CHANGE IT!"

"Alright! Alright!" Naruto erased the 'sexy part and changed it... again. The 3rd title was now...

'Naruto and Negi's Guardian Women Corps'

"How's that?" Naruto asked.

"Better... much better." Kamo got on his shoulder.

Naruto and Kamo were knocked out by a mysterious assailant. Setsuna put away a mallet that just happen to have a Naruto size face print on it with a smaller face print of Kamo. Nothing out of the ordinary.

The day carried on with little to no Negi misshapes. Naruto was having a nice dream. He was eating an endless bowl of ramen. Being made by Chachamaru and being hugged by... Negi?

"Who what?" Negi had crawled into bed with Naruto hugging him. He remembered what Asuna said about his little problem about sleeping alone. Kids...

He heard a knock on the window glass door. It was Asuna. In her school issue swim suit. Naruto had an idea on what she wanted. So he did would any loving older brother would do for their younger brother in this type of situation. He kicked Negi out of the bed and pretend to be asleep. Laughed a bit when he witness what Asuna had planned. The whole jump kick thing scared the crap out of Negi. But it was a good laugh none the less.

**

* * *

**

(Time skip)

Eva was having fun beating up... I mean training Negi. Chachamaru and Chachazero were helping. Naruto was off to the side watching Negi getting his butt handed to him. Sipping tea while doing it. Kyu was on his shoulder. She had a stop watch in her paw. She clicked it when Negi had Eva's foot on his face.

"12 seconds Eva..." She said. The camera did a 180. Naruto was really upside down using chakra to cling to the roof nearby. Now how he was sipping tea upside down? Don't ask.

"So... how long before Eva admits that she's doing this for the fun of hurting Negi?" Naruto asked Kyu.

"Never..." She stated flatly.

"I agree." Naruto smiled. "Besides this is good for both of them." He stated.

"How is it good for both of them?" Kyu asked.

"Negi gets training in and Eva has someone to beat on. A side from me." Naruto and Kyu laughed. They stopped when Eva fell over on Chacha.

"Lots like you tried me out boya." She walked over slowly to Negi.

"Now remembered what I said Chibipire. No hickeys." Naruto said pulling out an orange book.

Then Eva went in for the kill. Naruto chuckled.

"Ah~~~ another fine training session wouldn't you say Chibipire?" Naruto asked with his normal nick name for Eva. Watching Negi leave moving like he's drunk.

"Hump."

"Ah don't be like that." Kyu said with her cute fox face that no female can resist.

"The boys more trouble then he's worth." Eva said annoyed.

"Yea... maybe. But you lost the bet. So you have to train him." Naruto said reading his book.

"Why _don't_ you train him? You seem like the type to train little kids like him." Eva asked.

"He's by default a prodigy."

"So..."

"Well... when I was his age I was a drop out. The loser, dead last whatever you want to call it. I was never considered a prodigy until~ I think I was 16. And even then not much of one by my day's standers." He kept reading.

"So... that's no excuse to _not_ train him." She argued.

"He'd die in the stuff I can train him in."

"And he can't when I train him?"

"He could. But he has a shot on living with your training. Honestly I can only train him in 3 things." Naruto thought hard. "And only when I say he's ready."

Eva was curious. "Why only 3 things?"

"Well. He has no chakra so I can't teach him _normal_ jutsu. He only has the spiritual part of chakra. While ninjas, swordsmen and women, samurai and all them have only the physical part of chakra. The things I can teach him only really need energy to manipulate. But he is not ready for it." Naruto explained.

"When did you start to sound so smart?" Eva toyed.

"When I'm around pretty girls." Naruto said without missing a beat.

"Yea... I know, I am pretty." Eva tried to sound sexy.

"Hm? You say something?"

*SLAP*

She stormed away.

"I guess that's a yes?" Naruto said with an Eva sized hand print on his face.

* * *

The next day at class Naruto watch as Negi tried to teach in his state. He was kinda funny. He was more like on auto pilot. When the bell rang Negi tried to walk out. Only to hit the wall. Then the door frame. Naruto had a smile. Trying not to laugh at the kid. But hey... it was kinda funny.

"Don't worry girls... Negi is fine." He walked out as well.

But he knew the girls would not let this go unchecked.

Asuna was following Negi. "Why is he so tried from just a few hours training?"

"So he's training with Eva?"

"He staggers in morning training too."

"I must find out why Negi-sensei is in such a state."

"Hm~~?"

Asuna looked around her to see Ku, Yue, Nodoka, Kaede, Ayaka and Kasumi.

"What are you all doing here?" She whispered.

"Trying to find out why Negi looks like he does." Kasumi answered.

"Negi looks like me when I go through Naruto-sensei's training." Kaede said to them.

"Naruto-sensei trains you?" Ayaka asked surprised.

"Yea. Brutal training." She shivered.

"Hey... he's meeting up with Eva and Naruto-sensei." Ku said to them.

"You know... only training for about 3 hour each day... and being _that_ worn out. You don't think..." Kasumi started.

"Think what?" Asuna asked.

"You know _that_. Stuff that is top secret that I can't say out loud." Kasumi smiled.

"HEY!"

"Quiet!" Asuna covered the mouth of Ayaka. Before she gave away their location.

"Asuna~~~ were coming too!" Konoka yelled with Setsuna following.

"Besides. Naruto would never let Eva take advantage of Negi." Asuna defended.

"But then again... Naruto-sensei is an open pervert." Kaede said aloud. With their imaginations running wild they followed Eva, Negi and Naruto to Eva's place.

"There're going inside to train because of the rain?" Yue asked.

"No... Not in an enclosed space like that?" Asuna said voicing her opinion.

"I told you... there're doing _that_." Kasumi said.

"Will you knock that off! Negi-sensei would never anything like that with that girl!" Ayaka yelled.

"Will you cut that out!" Asuna told Kasumi. "We don't need you pissing Ayaka off with your stupid theories!" Asuna told her.

"What? It's free press." Ayaka said leading the way to Eva's place.

When inside... the place was empty. The spilt up to find Naruto, Negi and Eva.

"Hey~ check this out!" Konoka yelled to the others. Everyone found her in a separate room. "I think I found Naruto's room." Konoka said in her normal manner.

"What makes you think that Konoka?" Asuna asked.

"Look." Konoka held up a picture of 3 kids and a man. The man had his hands on the two boy's heads and an eye smile while his face was covered by a mask. One boy had black hair and a expressionless face. The other looked like a younger Naruto with a scowl on his face while the 3rd kid was a little girl with pink hair. She looked all happy. "Doesn't the blond look like Naruto? He's so cute!" Konoka said hugging the photo to her chest.

"Hey hey look at this! I think I found Naruto's parents." Kasumi said snooping around.

"And how do you know that?"

"Well... look." She showed them a picture of 2 people. One was a tall spiky blond haired man. He had a grin on his face that looked like Naruto's. And a red haired woman. Her hair went down to the back of her knees. She was holding her stomach. She was obviously pregnant. On the bottom it said

Minato and Kushina Namikaze. 10 months pregnant.

"10 mouths? I thought that it was 9 mouths." Asuna questioned.

"Maybe he was just born late." Kaede said aloud.

"Hey guys down here!" They heard a yelled.

When everyone cleared out Asuna saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a book. But not like other books it was different. It looked somewhat old. The book's title was 'The Last Generation of Jinjuriki.' She didn't know what that meant. But...

"Hey Asuna... come on." Konoka yelled to her friend.

"Coming." She said leaving the room leaving the book on the table.

Mean while a pair of girls found a wounded dog in the rain.

The girls found themselves in a massive place. They did some snooping and heard voices that sounded like Negi, Eva, Naruto and Chachamaru. They were around the corner listening.

"... more yes?"

"B-but... I can't." The voice of Negi was heard.

"Man chibipire... you just can't give the kid a break can you? You're going to suck that dry at this rate." Naruto's voice was heard.

"Are you offering yourself then?" Eva voice sounded almost... "You can last longer than any other man."

"I'm busy with Chacha right now. Oh yea right their Chacha." Naruto sounded a little bit _too _relaxed.

"Is this to your liking Naruto...?" Chacha's voice came to their ears.

"Oh yea... you sure do know how to please." Naruto voiced his approval.

"Brother... help me... please." Negi sounded desperate.

"Well. There is one thing I can help you with." They heard some rustling of a bag. "Here take this." They heard Naruto toss something.

"What's this?" Negi asked.

"It's a pill of sorts. I'm not supposed to give it to kids... but Eva is tireless so yea. Take it see how you feel." Naruto said before... "Man Chachamaru, are you sure this wasn't in your programming?"

They heard a small crunch. "Hey... I feel it working already."

"See boya. Already nice and perky. Now... back to business." Eva's voice sounded soft yet forceful.

"Ow. Not so hard."

"Go easy on the kid Eva. He doesn't have limitless stamina like me you know." Naruto said cheerily. "Oh man can you go a little deeper Chacha?"

"Yes... of course Naruto."

Back behind the wall. All the girls blushing mad. But Ayaka was just mad. So was Asuna. Then...

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO!" Both Asuna and Ayaka started. Before they fell at the scene before them.

Eva had her teeth in Negi's arm while Naruto was getting a massage from Chachamaru. He was laying face down on a table. "Should I add heating to my hands to increase the sensation Naruto?" Chacha asked.

"Yea please do." Naruto said. Before looking up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Eva asked.

After a small explanation about what's going on and how the days go on in the villa. Naruto was just happy to know that the girls didn't kill him. Seeing as he would be the first to be hit. By Asuna no less. Naruto was just happily sticking to the roof. Watching the girls going around being teenage girls. And annoying Eva. Man he loved the face of Eva was making when annoyed.

"So what about you Naruto. Are you a mage like Negi?" Kasumi asked.

"No... I'm a Ninja. Like Kaede but I use old school techniques." Naruto said reading the book.

Looking up. Or down as it were, he saw Yue, Nodoka, Konoka and the rest trying to use little wands and do magic. He laughed to himself until a rock hit him causing him to fall on the table.

"Ow..." He looked at the culprit. Who looked back with the cutest fox face ever. He sighed to himself. Getting the picture. "Setsuna, Kaede, Konoka, Ku." He called the names of his partners. Kyu had explained to him how he even had partners. But that's later. "Follow me please."

Everyone looked at Naruto's retreating form. He turned back. "Coming?"

"Hey Setsuna. Maybe he's going to ask you to (Mumble Mumble)." Kasumi whispered the last words to Setsuna's ear. Earning a massive punch to the head by Asuna thanks to her anti-pervert hearing ears. None the less the girls followed Naruto. When at a secluded place.

"Now then. I think it's time that I train for what's to come. There is a man that... towers my own power." Naruto said somewhat hesitantly. All of the girls looked shocked at first. Then scared. They know how powerful Naruto is. Or at least what they've seen. "I must train you for if he comes for you." He looked at them all.

"Konoka, I'm not that good at the stuff you can do. But Kyu is."

"Kyu?" She looked somewhat confused.

He pointed to his shoulder. "My name is Kyu. But at one point in time I was once known as Kyuubi the Nine tailed Fox. I can help you with healing and protecting magic. Its not too much different from chakra. All it really is to being like us is just half of chakra. Follow me Konoka." Konoka followed the cute fox a bit away from Naruto and the other 3.

"Now. I can help you 3 with your area of expertise. Ku I don't have a form when it comes to hand to hand. But I can condition you to fight at a higher level then you are at right now." He smiled and Ku looked excited.

"Kaede I'll be upping your training as is." Kaede shuttered a bit.

"Setsuna. You said you use seals to help your swordsmanship. Well, there I can help you the most." He smiled that made her blush. "My clan, the Uzumaki clan, from where I come from were seal masters in their time."

All of them looked at him for a second. "Were?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, the Uzumaki clan are all but extinct. I am the last." Naruto's face fell.

"What happen to them?" Setsuna asked.

Naruto sighed. "They were too powerful. And the thing that follows power over anything else is fear. They were killed off by two villages that feared them. They used their overwhelming numbers to kill and destroy the Uzumaki clan. My mother was the last. But enough of that. The Uzumaki clan were 2nd to none in terms of seals." He pulled out a small scroll. "Now, what do you think is in here?" He asked. No one answered. "And that is the beauty of seals. If you have them, your enemy will never know what to expect until its staring them right in the face." He released the contents of the scroll. And it was an entire training arena. "And I can help you with your swordsmanship a bit as well. Or at least help you fight faster. Now then... let's play." He gave a very _EVIL_ smile. One loud gulp was heard from the 3.

**

* * *

**

(Time skip that night)

Naruto was watching Negi train. The boy had a day off so to speak in terms of being train to death. But I guess he had the hard working thing going. That's good for the boy his age. Young and strong. Two things good going for the kid. If he is a bit naive at times. Then he pulled off something that intrigued him. Negi had wind and lighting elements. One being his prime. The other he had fought many times before. Then he thought about it. "Hm~~. I wonder." Naruto saw Asuna come and berate him for his training when he should be asleep.

"Your keeping your distance again?" Kyu stated more than asked.

"I'm not supposed to be in this time Kyu. The less I interfere the better." Naruto said reading his book still.

"You're turning emo on my Naruto." Kyu chuckled.

"Hey now. Let's not go that far. I'm not emo. I'm just letting this kids find the answers to their own problems."

"And this guy that knows your name and past?" Kyu asked. Wondering what he's going to do with this guy.

"He... is my problem. And I'll fix it myself. If he truly is from my past. Then it is up to me to fix it. No one else could anyway. He is on a level above my own. It'll take everything I've got to bring him down. And I will." He watched Negi and Asuna talking about Negi's past.

He did a fancy thing on the ground. A seal array. From here he couldn't tell what from this angle but since he could hear what their saying then he figured something about memories or something. He saw Eva and Nodoka off to the side. Then he saw Eva play Nodoka, she stood no chance. Naruto decided to watch about Negi's past from Nodoka's book. But Kyu stopped him.

"Are you going to share your past with them?"

"You know I must. They must know about me in order to understand what danger they are in just by being near me." Naruto said jumping next to the girls that had joined Eva and Nodoka. But before that he heard Kyu say. "You've forgotten... haven't you?" He didn't know what that meant but placed it in the back of his mind for now.

Naruto saw Negi's past. Or at least the past he blames himself for. Trying to get in trouble to get his hero father to save him. Even going so far as jumping into a river and trying to drown himself to get his father to help him. He surprised a sad laugh. Life moved on for the little guy. Then, when demons came for his village. Destroyed it and petrified everyone in it. How his father came, mush to Naruto's surprise, and saved Negi. Only ones from the village that escape the fate of being petrified were him, his sister, who was a looker, and the little girl Anya. Then the last words to him before Nagi left. To Naruto it looked like a page from his story. He thought it was interesting to say the least. He and Negi has somewhat similar upbringing. Baring a few things here and there. But Naruto thought something was weird. Where was his mother in all this? Did she just up and leave? Or did she die. Sometime during the whole 'invasion of privacy' thing Konoka put her head on his shoulder. But it was nice so he didn't complain.

"What are you some kind of moron!"

Naruto's thoughts were destroyed by Asuna's yell. She yelled at Negi for blaming himself for the whole village burning to the ground.

"Leave it to me. I'll defiantly find you're... UWAAH!" Asuna Negi and Kamo just saw all of the girls behind him. Obviously they had listened in on Negi's story. All of them were crying except Chachamaru. And Chachazero.

"Negi/Negi-sensei!" The girls yelled.

"Now girls, don't go pushing him over the edge now." Naruto said voicing his concern. Just an opinion of course.

Soon all the girls proclaimed that they'll help him find his father. Naruto just laughed at the shocked face Negi gave trying to convince them otherwise.

"Don't bother Negi. They made up their minds. You can't change it so easily." He told him. Laughing wholeheartedly at Negi's attempt to call them off this journey they decided they would do for Negi. Even Eva had a tear in her eye. Then the girls decided to party again in celebration of them taking this new quest on. Again Naruto laughed. But then Naruto stopped. He remembered something.

"Hey Negi..." Naruto landed next to the boy.

"Yea?"

"Follow me will you. I have something for you." The two boys walked away for a bit. And hadn't been seen for hours.

**

* * *

**

(Days later by the villa's time)

"See ya!" The girls were leaving.

"It's really pouring out." Konoka looked up to the dark raining sky.

"Yea, and we have only 1 umbrella." Negi told them.

"No we don't stick near me Konoka. I'll keep you dry." Naruto smirked.

"Oh you." She bopped over the head with a small mallet.

"How are you going to do that Naruto-se... Naruto?" Setsuna was still getting over calling Naruto Naruto-sensei.

"Basic water manipulation. Beside, wet fox small horror able.

*HISS*

Kyu hissed like a cat and made 3 nice cut marks on Naruto's face.

"Ow ow ow ow! Stupid fox." He muttered. "Anyway, check it." Naruto started to use water manipulation. And bam instant umbrella.

"I'm going to walk the girls to their dorms. Don't want anything happening to them on the way do with Chibipire?" Naruto grinned. She saw that Eva wanted nothing more than to slash his throat open.

Almost their to the dorms. Naruto, Kamo, Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka were talking.

"Hm?" Naruto sensed something.

"What is it master?" Kamo asked.

"No... it's nothing." Naruto told him.

"I need to train harder." Negi said with determination.

"Ha-ha, that's the spirit Negi. Train so hard you can't lose." Naruto ruffled Negi's hair.

"Bye, see you all later!" Negi ran off.

"There he goes again. Training so hard he passes out." Asuna commented. "Normal boys his age are running off with kids his age."

"True. But the only people around Negi-sensei are older girls or just older than him." Setsuna said looking at the retreating form of Negi.

"Speaking of which, Negi speaks to all of us politely other than Kamo and you Naruto." Konoka said aloud.

"Yes, that is true." Kamo said.

"But the thing you must realize is that Negi isn't a normal boy. Born into the world he was, Negi was born without the right to have a normal childhood. It's just the way things are." Naruto told them.

"That's unfair!" Asuna yelled a bit. "He should be able to run around and goof off."

"Again, I agree. But in this world, the world we know. No one is born normal. Whether you have powers or not, if you know of this world you give up your right at a normal life. Trying to ignore it, or hid it form them like Konoka's father did leave them defenseless to whatever is after them Asuna." He remembered his own childhood. Or lack thereof. "It's just how it is. Everything has a price." He sighed.

"Sounds like you speck from experience Naruto." Setsuna said to him.

"I do." He said without hesitating.

"What about your story Naruto? We don't know much about you." Asuna said wondering.

Naruto thought about it. "My story... is a long one. One I'll tell you about later. For now, you girls take care and be safe. You hear?" Naruto waved them off.

"Bye Naruto, see you later!" Konoka yelled.

Naruto walk away, allowing the rain to fall on him. But kept the water shield up for Kamo and Kyu.

"What is your story Master?" Kamo asked.

"A very long one. I'll tell our entire little group about it later. Including you Kamo, for now, let's let it be." Naruto told him and Kamo nodded.

"Naruto, about what we felt earlier. I think something has penetrated the barrier." Kyu told him.

"I know, I felt it too. Kamo, I want you to go back to Asuna. I'll try to handle this without alerting the others. It's not a great threat to me, but it can be to Negi and the girls. Got it?"

"Got it! I'm all over it Naruto." Kamo hoped off and started running.

"Are you sure that you can handle it alone Naruto? I mean, you've been getting weaker, not strong since the Kyoto trip. And your power has been... for the lack of a better word, weaker now. Your healing ability has lessened, you speed has dropped. Your physical power is shot to hell. Hell even your stamina is lower than normal." Kyu voiced her concern.

"I know, I know. Don't remind me. I'm getting weaker every day. I'd thought I'd get stronger as time progress. I guess I was wrong?" Naruto was wondering the same thing.

"No, you should have gotten at least most of your power back now. Not reverse. So what the heck is going on?" Kyu had more questions than answers right now.

"I don't know Kyu. I just don't know."

_**"Don't you?"**_

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"What was what Naruto?" Kyu looked at Naruto with worry in her eyes.

_**"I'm getting stronger..."**_

"Who's there!" Naruto yelled. Not seeing of feeling anyone in the area other than them.

_**"... as you grow weaker..."**_

"Come out now!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, no one's here." Kyu had an idea what Naruto was hearing.

_**"... its only... a matter... of time."**_

Naruto no longer felt the voice.

Meanwhile Ayaka had her own problems with Kotarou as her new roommate. As the boy was rude and an ass sometimes. That and Ayaka thought he looked familiar, but couldn't put her figure on it.

**"What's the situation?"** A strong voice came from nowhere.

"We found them. That guy that retaliated near the school campus." One voice from a slime form said.

"Maybe the spell worked? Now he's talking causally with the ladies." Another told the voice.

"It's a temporary memory loss."

**"Good, let's eliminate them from here."**

"The boy's powers are limited. He is no problem."

**"Follow our plan, and don't let the demon king find you. Or that vampire."**

"Roger, it's all good."

**"Now... let it, begin."**

All around the campus. Naruto and Negi's friends were being captured. The first were Nodoka, Yue, Ku, and Kazumi. While in the bath house the 3 slimes captured them. At Ayaka dorm room, an old man knocked Ayaka out with a flower. In the dorm halls, the slimes sisters captured Setsuna, using Konoka's form to lower her guard.

"!" Naruto felt Setsuna's voice in his head before she went silent. Like something had happened to her. "I'm too late. It's happening now."

Negi also felt a disturbance and left Konoka and Asuna to check it out. Not knowing that something was outside the window.

Kaede was walking to the store when she felt someone behind her. Too late she realized that the person was a threat. The she saw black.

Mana was doing her rounds around campus. She felt something going down at the dorms.

_"Hello young lady."_

She turned to the voice. "Wha." Then darkness.

"MANA!" Naruto came in a flash. "YOU!" Naruto looked at the hooded man with nothing but rage.

_"Hello Naruto. It's nice to see you again."_

"I wish I could say the same. Now put Mana down nice and easy and I won't hurt you... too much." Naruto threatened the man.  
_"Always had a way with words Naruto. But that is what was so special about you. Could always inspire with words and spirit opposed to fear and power. But I have something for you. This is not the only girl I took form you. I'd suggest that you find that dear boy Negi."_ The man stated to disappear. Naruto tried to stop him. _"Before all of your weak little girlfriends die."_ He vanished in darkness.

"DAMMIT!" Naruto cursed.

"Not now Naruto, you need to find Negi, he is at Ayaka's dorm room right now." Kyu told him.

"Right." He vanished in a flash. And appeared next to Negi. He was facing an old man who was holding Chizuru and Ayaka. Both were passed out. "Hey Negi, what's up?"

"Naruto!"

"Ah... your here too. I thought you'd be here a little sooner." The old man looked at Naruto. "The legends speak truly of you and your power. To appear and disappear at will."

"Really, did the legends tell of how I kick the ass of those that harm the people dear to me?" Naruto was about ready to do such a thing.

"Yes... they did. But if you do now, you'll never find the other that I have captured." Naruto sneered, and then smiled.

"What happened to your face their old man? Looks like someone got slapped for his trouble. I would say I feel sorry for you, but something tells me that you earned it." Naruto smiled.

So did the old man. "And the legends speak about your humor in the face of danger. Even I'm starting to believe you're _him_. But enough of that. Come and find me at the great tree plaza. And don't call for anyone else's aid. Come yourselves." The old man disappeared in water.

"Man that almost looks cool. Well, Negi I'm going on ahead. I'll see you there. Get mini dog boy their some help. And see if he will help." Naruto vanished in a flash.

Naruto come onto the scene just as Asuna kicked the old man in the face. "Ouch." He said aloud.

"NARUTO!" The group yelled in relief.

"Yo." He gave his 2 figure wave.

"Ah, I'd thought you'd be here first. After all, _he_ told me you'd be here quicker than little Negi." The old man said.

"Now then... who's this _we_?" Naruto asked.

_"It's me."_ The hooded man was behind Naruto.

_'Crap.'_ Naruto was hit with one massive punch. And he crashed into the stands.

_"I'm not surprised about your weakening power Naruto."_

"NARUTO!" This time it was out of concern.

"Man that hurt." Naruto got up.

_"Considering how _this_ world is. It is to be expected. Kitsukage... my dear old friend."_ You could see the man's smile.

Asuna and Konoka's eyes widened. Kitsukage?

"You know so much about me. How come I know nothing of you?" Naruto asked wiping away some blood.

_"You know a lot about me. Once you know my name, you'll know."_ He smiled again.

"Why are you doing this?" Konoka asked the man.

"I have my own reasons. I wish to see how Negi has grown from that time." The old man said.

_"And I... love to mess with Naruto's heart. Hurting the ones he loves and cares for. That has been my job and life's goal... for the last 10,000 years."_ He smiled. Naruto's eyes widened but the girls looked confused.

"Naruto's not 10,000 years old." Konoka said.

_"Oh... you didn't tell them Naruto? Not surprising. Considering what you are. What we are. Monsters... abominations... freaks of nature. Something that shouldn't even breathe with the humans that now life here."_

"Shut up!"

_"Oh... did I strike a chord?"_ The man walked to the bubble group and grabbed Kaede. Then placed his sword to her throat. _"Interfere in this little fight between Negi and the old man Naruto. And she dies."_ The hooded man threatened.

"Errr!" Naruto's fist was clenched.

"I'd prefer not to harm Negi's friends. But if it would keep Naruto out of this fight. So be it."

"Fine, I won't interfere. As long as you don't interfere, whoever you are." Naruto looked at the hooded man. All he did was smile.

_"I won't."_ He pushed Kaede back into the bubble. _"My fight is with you. Will have it out after the kids are done playing... my old friend."_ Naruto was really getting pissed off with the guys smirk.

The old man walked up. Naruto knew why. He had felt a mass of energy behind him from Negi.

"Not bad at all." He held out his hand, and stopped the attack Negi launched. Naruto saw a necklace around Asuna's neck glow a bit. Naruto's eyes narrowed. He had felt this before when around Asuna. It made his...

_'Did that old man cancel the attack with Asuna's power?'_

"He blocked it." Negi assumed.

Kotarou looked at Naruto. "Alright, he's here. Now I can fight you!"

Naruto shuck his head no. "Maybe another time pip squeak. Focus on the task at hand."

"Now that Naruto is here we can win this fight no problem." Negi cheered.

"Sorry kid. But I need to save my strength to fight cape man over there. You need to fight the old man. I'll watch." Naruto told Negi.

"But, but..."

"No buts Negi. Besides, we don't need his help to beat that guy. Let's just kick his butt so I can fight blonde here." Kotarou was excited.

Naruto had a sad smile. He only hoped that it'll be that easy. But none the less, he kept an eye on the hooded man.

"Who are you! Why are you doing this!" Negi asked the old man.

"I just want to know your abilities. Nothing more. Defeat me and I'll return this friends of your back to you." The old man said.

"Ha! That's all piece of cake!" Kotarou yelled. Happy that he's going to fight someone.

Naruto saw Negi thinking. Almost like he thought it was his fault or something. "Alright, I'll go first, Kotarou cover me." Negi said getting into his stance.

Then Negi and Kotarou got into a small verbal fight about who will fight the old man first. This was ticking off Naruto.

"Boys..."

The boys were still fighting.

"Boys..."

They were still fighting.

"BOYS!"

"WHAT!" They both yelled still in the heat of the augment.

"Look here for a moment." Naruto pointed to his right hands middle and index finger. Then said fingers made contact with their heads.

"Ow!" They both held their head at the sting of pain. "You might want to pay attention to the 3 slime sister's kids." Naruto jumped away to watch the fight take place. Although his eyes were trained on Negi and the slime sisters fight. He was watching the hooded man. Making sure that he didn't interfere.

"Alright Negi, take a break. Close combat is your weak point after all." Kotarou said with a grin.

"Shut up. I'll have you know that I've been training for this." Negi retaliated. "If I recall correctly, you don't hit girls. Right Kotarou?"

"That's right, I don't. But... as long as their slimy..." Kotarou punched them. "They're fair game!"

Kotarou punched on and it hit another one. Negi got ready by enhancing himself with his magic before engaging the 3 slime sister. When the slime sister wrapped around his arm he hit her in the face knocking her off balance then knocked her away from him. When Kotarou asked what how he learned to fight and Negi told him. He laughed a bit. The 3 slime sisters attacked again, but Negi and Kotarou's own skill was too much for them, and again they were knocked back.

"Not bad." Naruto said to himself. These kids had more talent then he gave them credit for.

Again Negi and Kotarou showed their skill when the slime sisters attack again.

"Go brother!" Kamo told Negi from his head.

Naruto thought that Kamo must have some short of super glue magic going for him to stay on Negi's head for so long.

"He, your pretty tough for soft creatures. But, your opponent..." Kotarou spilt into 3. "...is me!"

Negi then brought out a mini star wand and fired 1 light arrow.

_'Why only 1?'_

The old man blocked it with one hand. But Negi then got behind him. He held up a small bottle. "We've won." He stated.

_'Is it really that easy?'_ Naruto thought.

"Demon Sealing Bottle!"

The bottle started its magic and started to suck in the old man. But... the necklace on Asuna stated glowing again then she screamed in pain.

"ASUNA!"

The bottle's magic was canceled. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Well, it seems the experiment was successful. Works completely against magic spells." The old man tightened his gloves. "Well now... it's about time I got serious. There's no way that it can end that easily for you... Negi Springfield." The old man told the young man. "I have placed up a barrier. No matter what we do, no one will feel or hear it." He got behind Negi. And with one massive punch he almost hit Negi and Kotarou but they dodged.

"Finally! The old man is getting serious!" Kotarou smiled as the old guy fired off more demon fist punches.

When the boys got some breathing room they retaliated. But both attacks were again canceled. When Asuna's necklace glowed again.

"Negi, Kotarou, he is using Asuna's powers to cancel out your magic. Don't bother with that, fight hand to hand." Naruto told them.

"Clever of you demon king." The old man said. "Yes... Asuna a normal mundane girl. Or is she? But for some reason or another she has the power to cancel out all forms of magic. This makes her very dangerous to anyone. Mage, demon or otherwise." The old man explained. "Now then, now that you can't use your magic. If you're a man... then FIGHT LIKE ONE!" He tried to punch them but they dodged.

Naruto watched the battle unfold. Kyu still on his shoulder. "Naruto, you think Asuna's power is affecting you?"

"No... I don't think so... If that were the case I wouldn't have gotten back so of my power at all. No something else has happened to me. Or still is." He told her. He knew something else was wrong, and Asuna's powers or not he needed to find out what.

The battle had been tipped for the worse. Negi and Kotarou had been on the receiving end of all of the old guy's attacks. He was now serious.

"Boy oh boy. Is that all you got?" He sounded disappointed. "Your attacks are powerful... but they didn't even faze me Negi." Again he was disappointed.

They attacked again to no affect. Kotarou was knocked back almost too Naruto.

"Or maybe... Negi... you're not giving your best effort." He taunted.

"What! I am giving my best!" He told the old demon.

"Oh really?" He sounded unconvinced.

Naruto noticed that the girls were up to something. You could always count on them to be up to something.

"What... or why do you fight?" He asked.

"Why do I fight?" Negi was confused.

"Yes. Take Kotarou for example. He fights, because he enjoys it. And solely for the propose of getting stronger." He explained to Negi. "And you? Maybe for your companions? How disappointing Negi. Such a disappointing reason to fight." He said. "A person's reason for fighting must be for oneself. Fight for oneself, love only oneself. That is the only way to be strong." he continued. "'Anger', 'hatred', 'vengeance'. All of those reasons make a person stronger. And helps them fight at their best capabilities. Or simply just to get stronger like Kotarou. If you fight for others... you will be weak. And never be strong."

"I fight..."

"Because of the guilt of putting these girls in danger?" He finished Negi's sentence. "So you can protect them when you put them in danger?"

Negi was shaken.

"Or maybe... just maybe..." He looked Negi in the eye. "You wish to... run away... form the memories on that day in the snow?" He had an evil like smile and look in his eye.

"How... how did you know about that?" He asked.

"Well then... how's this... strike you instead?" He took off his hat. And his head changed. Lighting and thunder lit up the night sky. Negi... on the other hand was having flashbacks. On that day that took almost everything from him.

"Yes... it is I Negi... whom you seek... of all the demons summoned that day... I alone came from the higher ranks. I'm also the one who purified your uncle, his friends, your village, and nearly you and your sister. And even that old magic user. Although, he did get his licks in." He put his hat back on.

Naruto saw the look in Negi's eyes.

"Well? Now do you have reason enough to fight?" He asked putting his hat back on.

Negi... needed no other convincing. He dashed in front of the old man, with speed that rivaled that of Jonin level ninja. With a magic enhanced punch he sent the old demon flying. He didn't let up as he continued his attacks. With another magic enhanced punch, elbow and kick. Then another punch to his face.

"He has gone berserk." Naruto said aloud.

"Much like you... just not at your level of power, speed or even anger. But he is but a child. Hopefully, he'll never be on your level of anger." Kyu said.

"Yes... let us hope he never become what _I_ am."

"YES YES! THIS IS THE POWER OF THE THOUSAND MASTER'S SON!" He yelled. Being pummeled like he is. "This is how the thousand master's son should be. So my talent, power. It would be a pleasure to see such talent fully grown." He started to change into his demon form. "And yet... seeing such talent suddenly halted. Shall, in itself, be pleasure as well."

He was fully changed . And charging his petrifaction beam.

Negi was in his path, he could not change his course. He was doomed.

"Negi..." Kotarou was amazed by Negi's power. "Negi, you can't keep fighting like this!" Kotarou rushed in to help. Then at the last minute. He saved him from the beam.

When he saved him. He had a little blood running down his face. "You..." He raised his hand. "IDIOT!" He punched him, hard.

Naruto sighed in relief. "Kotarou hit him again will you." He told dog boy.

"Gladly!" He hit Negi again. Making a second bump on his head.

"And just one more time..." Naruto said again.

"No problem!" He did it again.

"Ow! Kotarou, Naruto!" Negi yelled.

"I see... is that all there is to your power...?"

"Hey! Shut up old man!" Naruto yelled.

"Hm?" He looked up at Naruto. Only to get a rock flick to the head.

"Negi, never fight like that again! To fight for oneself is NOT the way to be strong. It is for these too weak to do anything else. You too Kotarou. Back at Kyoto, you wanted to know the secret to true strength?" He said to the boys. "It is to protect those that you love. That you care for. _That_ is the way to true strength."

_"You're a broken record Naruto. You say that all the time. And yet it has not served you has it. That is why all of those close to you are now died. You family... your friends... everyone you've loved is gone."_ The hooded man said to them.

"Don't listen to him Negi, Kotarou. When you fight for the people you care about, you grow stronger... not weaker." Naruto said back.

"Right." Negi said. "Let's take him together." He told Kotarou.

"Right. Let's beat this guy. Let's see if what that big brother said is true." Kotarou gave a thumps up.

"Oh? You think the 2 of you can defeat me? I'd like to see you try." The demon smiled. But then he noticed that the girls were up to something.

Naruto saw this as well and smiled. The tables were about to be turned. When the girls were released from their bubble prison they spring into action. Konoka freed Setsuna, Ku freed Chizuru. Nodoka and Yue got the demon bottle and Kasumi took off Asuna's necklace. Making magic useful again.

"1, 2 now Nodoka!"

"Demon Sealing Bottle!" Nodoka yelled.

"Oh great, not the bottle again!" One of them yelled.

"We are the bad guys." The smart one of the 3 said.

Then they were sealed in again.

"Negi, Kotarou, go for it!" Naruto yelled.

"Right, Kotarou can you buy me some time. I have a plan." Negi asked Kotarou.

"Sure, no prob." Kotarou got in his battle stance. "Now old man, you can't protect yourself... from our magic!" Kotarou charged him with copies of himself.

But it was not enough. "Get lost Kotarou, I am after..." He hit the real Kotarou. "Negi alone." he charged his beam once more. Then he looked down, only to see Kotarou again.

"You shouldn't look away from the enemy. Old man." Kotarou did a clawed uppercut to the old man.

Then Negi moved in. He charged an elbow thrust and it hit the old man. He started his chanting, for a powerful spell. "Lighting Ax!" The spell it its mark.

But it still was not enough. "That won't be enough to defeat me Negi!"

"I didn't think it would." Negi said from behind him. "But I prepared."

He looked behind himself to see Negi. And he saw...

"Take this! Rasengan!" A magic charged Rasengan hit dead center of the demons chest.

_'So... Naruto has taught his family's Jutsu to this runt? Why?'_

"HAAAAAAAAA!" pushed more power into his Rasengan.

"ERRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The demon started to spin upward, only to meet Negi there with another Rasengan. Then he hit the ground when Negi's second Rasengan hit him. The rain continued even harder than normal.

_"Well... that was unexpected."_

Negi landed next to the old man. "That... was powerful Negi... where did you learn that last trick of yours? It was almost as strong as the Lighing Ax that you used." He asked, starting to disappear.

"Naruto taught me. Although, it's far from even being as strong as it could be. I just barely got it to that point."

"Hehe, then I'd hate to see it at full power. Well... anyway..."

_"You usefulness has ended."_

His eyes widened. Before.

"AHHHH!" He screamed as he was destroyed. The hooded man had killed him. But he didn't stop there, he did a spin kick and hit Negi and Kotarou to the girls.

_"Bind!"_ He said as all of the girls as well as Negi and Kotarou were on the ground being held by an unknown force.

Naruto jump down to face him. It was his turn to fight.

_"Don't worry, they are unharmed. I just did that so they did not interfere. Not that doing so would change what will happen this night... Naruto... it has been far too long. 10,000 years in fact. Since the last time me and you faced off."_

"Who are you!" Konoka yelled.

_"I am an old friend of Naruto's. Me and Naruto... come from a time before magic was even a fantasy. isn't that right Naruto?"_ He asked. his old 'friend'.

"Kyu... go help the girls. I'll handle this." She nodded as she left his shoulder.

_"As long as the girls don't interfere I won't hurt any of them. All I am interested is... hurting you Naruto."_ He had an insane and very EVIL laugh.

"You know my name. But I don't know yours? So... how about it? Care to tell me your name?" He pulled out a tri-kunai.

_"Fair enough."_ He raised his head so show his eyes to Naruto.

Naruto's blood ran cold. He would remember those eyes to the day he dies.

_"Like I said Naruto..._ We are old friends you and I." His voice sounded different. And yet, all too coldly familiar.

"I thought I had killed you..." Naruto was beyond angry.

"Almost Naruto... almost." He removed his hood. To reveal... his face. "Well... how do I look?"

"Like shit."

"Aw~~~ I'm hurt Naruto." He had mock sadness. "Is that anyway to great an old friend?"

"Old friend? No. You? Yes." He said looking at the man that he thought he had killed... 10,000 years ago.

"Hehe. You haven't changed." He said.

"No... I haven't. Neither have you... Kabuto." Naruto said with a sneer.

_**(Play **__**Orochimaru theme song**__**)**_

"Come now why such a look? You had thought you killed me oh so long ago. I told you Naruto. I have surpassed my old master beyond what he was able to do 1000 fold." Kabuto said with one of his smiles.

"Maybe so. Maybe you have. But what do you seek now? Immortality just like him? Or is it something else?" Naruto asked. Getting into his stance. Similar to his father's when he was alive.

"Immortality? Why search for something you already have? Unlike you Naruto I have been awake these last 10,000 years. What I am after is a little different." He smiled. One of that of a snake that looked at its next meal.

The rain didn't let up. As if it was crying for the victims of Kabuto's past.

"Oh? And what could that be?" Naruto asked, ready to kill this mistake.

"Oh... I am looking for a power that will bring back the Juubi into this world." Naruto eyes widened. "Then when I seal it inside me. I will cast Madara's old 'Moon's Eye' plan." He smiled at Naruto's shocked face.

"But... you need the..."

"The what? The Sharingan and the Rinnegan? Oh Naruto..." He closed his eyes. And opened them again. "Like I said. Why do you need it...? If you already have it...?" One eye... the Mangekyō Sharingan, the other... the Rinnegan. "When you killed Madara Uchiha, I picked up what was left of his body. Used technology of today and not too long ago..." He pointed to his eyes.

"Errrr!"

"What's the matter Naruto? Saddened that you failed to kill me?"

"No... because I'm going to fix that little mistake. Right here! Right now!" Naruto charged at Kabuto.

"Fool. Almighty Push!" Naruto was sent flying. "Why fight... when you can have others do it for you!" Kabuto did a lot of hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation!" Kabuto hit the ground. And in front of him... 5 coffins came from the ground.

"NO~~~!" Naruto didn't want to fight anyone he brought back.

"It's been a while since I last used this jutsu." Kabuto smiled.

The 5 coffins opened. And 5 figures came out from them.

"Can't you leave the died alone Kabuto! Let them rest in peace!"

"Why? Bring the dead back to life is fun. On top of that. It is so much fun when I force old friends fight long gone died friends." Kabuto laughed.

The girls were lost.

"There is an ability to bring back the dead? Is that even possible?" Mana asked.

"Yes... there is." Kyu answered her question. "Only Kabuto knows it. And it doesn't bring them back to the way they were before. They come back, minds intact, but... They are slaves to the one that summoned them." She took a breath. "If ordered. Fathers would kill sons. Mothers their daughters. Friends would kill friends. It is a forbidden jutsu." She looked sadly at Naruto. Forced to face, old friends. "But, Kabuto likes doing this. Forcing people to fight to the death against their own loved ones. On top of all this is that the body is near imposable to destroy." Kyu said from Konoka's head. All of them looked at Naruto worriedly.

"We need to help Naruto!" Kaede was about ready to move.

"NO!" Kyu stopped her. "The people that Kabuto brought back to life are stronger than all of you. Only Naruto has a chance at winning."

"So. All we do is watch and eat popcorn!" Kotarou yelled at the fox.

"Yes." She hung her head low.

All of them were worried even more now. Chizuru was lost. Magic... people back from the dead? She felt the sudden urge to say. 'I need a drink'.

"Well... it's been a long time... Naruto." The first one said.

"I'd never thought we'd meet again my friend." The second one smiled at him.

"This saddens me greatly." The 3rd one came to light.

"To think... that we'd fight like this." A female voice was next.

"At last... a rematch... Naruto." The last one smiled.

Naruto looked at them. His heart was heavy. "Yes... this saddens me too. Kakashi-sensei, Yamoto-sensei, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke." He looked at his old friends and teachers. The rain was far colder than ever before.

_**(End Orochimaru theme song)**_

_**(Play Orochimaru theme song "fight theme")**_

"Enough of the reunion... kill Naruto would you?" Kabuto ordered.

Naruto tossed his tri-kunai in the air. Then it exploded into many more tri-kunai that fall all over the area.

"Cheery Blossom Blast!" Sakura attack first. But her fist missed Naruto.

Naruto had a tri-kunai drew and was away from all of them. Then Sakura's right arm fell off and became dust. Sakura looked at it.

"Alright!" Kotarou yelled when he saw that. Only for hi face to fall when it grew back.

"I'm surprised at you Naruto. You would harm your old friends so heartlessly." Kabuto smirked.

"My friends... are dead. They only look like them." He told him.

"Does that make it easier for you to do what you need to?"

"Don't get distracted Naruto. Lighting Blade!" Kakashi was behind Naruto with his Lighting Blade aimed at his heart.

Naruto flashed away again.

"Secret wood style Jutsu: Spear!"

A spear made out of wood launched at Naruto.

Naruto did a spin to dodge it.

"Ninja art: Super Beast Scroll!" Sai make ink beast to attack Naruto. Naruto just used his tri-kunai to destroy them.

Then Sasuke appeared right behind him. "You let your guard down Naruto. Chidori: True Spear!" Sasuke's Chidori was aimed at Naruto's heart.

Naruto got away in a flash at the last second. When he landed on the ground Sakura was on him trying to hit him but Naruto used his speed to dodge her attacks. He did a back flip then kicked her with both feet to knock her away. Then Sai came in and attacked him with his small blade. Naruto used his tri-kunai to block and attack back. After a few quick slashes at each other Naruto's speed won and he cut right through Sai's little blade. Then gave him one charka punch to the face. Yamoto was next as he tried to use his wood jutsu to trap Naruto. Naruto fought out of the trap wood jutsu and hit Yamoto in the face. Sending him flying. Kakashi used this to get in close to Naruto and trying his Lighting Blade again. Naruto at the last possible mili-second grabbed Kakashi's arm. And then pulled him in to a Rasengan. Sasuke tried to use his long sword to kill Naruto, he was having the most fun, Naruto blocked it at the hilt. Then grabbed Sasuke's arm tossed him into the air and then hit him with a Rasengan.

"Now then, time to end this!"

Naruto flashed to Sakura first. Grabbed her by the shirt. "Rasengan! One down."

Next up was Sai. Grabbed him by the shirt and... "Rasengan! 2 down."

Yamoto was next. Grabbed him by the shirt. "Rasengan! 3 down."

Kakashi was just about to get up when. "Rasengan! 1 to go."

Sasuke had no time to recover when. "Last one Sasuke. Rasengan! And that's the last one."

Naruto jumped away. Charged up his next Rasengan. "Let's end this!" Naruto rushed to the fallen group. They were all down in a circle. "Massive Rasengan!" Naruto hit them all with one big Rasengan.

*Huff* *huff*

"Is it over?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke got up. "Don't be naive Naruto. Sai!" Sasuke ordered Sai to attack first.

"You can't win like this Sasuke!"

Sai attacked Hand to hand. Naruto blocked then did one more hit and he was knocked back. "Fire Style: Dragon Blaze jutsu!" The fire dragon hit Sai dead on his body was vaporized.

"Sakura, Yamoto!"

Sakura did her hand to hand with Tsunade like strength. When she attack down he jump a bit and hit her. Her head hit the ground was now in an odd shape. Yamoto tried to the same but with one punch to the face he was launched into the air. Naruto kicked him down on top of Sakura then Naruto did a Grand Rasengan to him and Sakura. Vaporizing both bodies.

"Not bad Naruto... Kakashi!"

Kakashi charged Naruto next. "Lighting Blade!"

"Grand Rasengan!"

Both Jutsu's collided with each other. Naruto soon got the upper hand and over powered Kakashi, destroying his body.

"Chidori!" Sasuke aimed his Chidori right at Naruto's heart. He was too close for Naruto to a Rasengan.

Naruto had his Sharingan focused on Sasuke's hand. He grabbed Sasuke's wrist. But he didn't stop it, he used the momentum to throw Sasuke into a wall.

"I always wanted to do that." Naruto said out loud.

"Amaterasu!" Sasuke yelled at black fire raced to Naruto.

"Amaterasu!" Naruto fired his own. Both sides tried desperately to gain the upper hand.

Naruto gained the upper hand and his Amaterasu over powered Sasuke's.

"I'm not finished yet!" Sasuke, while on fire, charged at Naruto. He had closed his eye because of the tear like blood coming from it.

"AH~~~~~ CHIDORI!"

Naruto dodged in a flash. "Good bye Sasuke. Rasengan!" Naruto hit Sasuke with a Rasengan to the back. Sasuke was sent flying to the other end of the little, now destroyed, area.

*Huff* *Huff* Naruto was out of breath. Much more so because of the power he had to make his jutsu.

"Susanoo!" A giant skeleton like man came from Sasuke. "You will lose to me Naruto~~!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto watched impassively at the scene in front of him. "DIE~~~~!" Sasuke brought down Susanoo's blade.

Right before it hit. He vanished.

"Where'd you go!"

"Right here." Naruto said behind him. Naruto calmly stabbed Sasuke in the back with a tri-kunai. Then he flashed away from Sasuke and out of Susanoo's reach.

"Amaterasu explosion!" Naruto's tri-kunai exploded in black fire. Destroying Susanoo and Sasuke's undead like body.

_**(End Orochimaru theme song "fight theme")**_

*Huff* *Huff* Naruto fell to his knees. His one eye bleeding almost uncontrollable.

"You did good Naruto." Kabuto said from behind Naruto.

*Stab*

Naruto's eyes widen as he felt the same sword pierce him as it did the Kyoto trip.

"Naruto!" The girls yelled in shock.

"You managed to beat them... surprising considering your level of power right now." He pulled his sword out of Naruto. Naruto held his wound as he got back up.

Kabuto just turned Naruto around and cut him across the chest. "Almighty Push!" Naruto was sent flying. Kabuto meeting him before he could hit a wall. Then he continued to attack him. Making large gashes all over Naruto. Naruto was now on the wet ground. The rain had not let up yet. Naruto started to crawl. "The reapers calling Naruto... time to answer." Kabuto kicked him in the stomach. He was now on his back. "Every mortal has to answer." He booted Naruto's stomach making his spit out some blood. "We are all going to miss you very, very much Naruto." He said mockingly to Naruto. "Time to die Naruto."

"AH~~" Naruto grabbed White Kyuubi's Talon from his left elbow seal, and he cut Kabuto's knee. Then he hoped up and cut across his chest before kicking him away from him so he could rest a bit.

"Still a bit a fight left in you I see. Almighty Push!" Naruto landed on the stage near the group of concerned on lookers.

Naruto got up in time to block Kabuto's first attack. But then his sword was knocked out of his hands. Then...

*Slash*

"Ah~~~!" Naruto's right eye was cut. Naruto staggered to his right in pain. Then Kabuto kicked him off stage. He fell to the ground almost motionless. The only sign that he was alive was his chest going up and down slightly.

Naruto could barley move. His right eye... gone. And all he saw was red in his left eye because of all hi blood in it.

"You put up a good fight Naruto but..." A snake came from Kabuto's sleeve. Its mouth opened and the blade of a sword came out. "... farewell... Naruto." The snake attacked.

"NO!" Kabuto was push and set off balance. Making the snake miss Naruto's head. By an inch.

"I won't let you harm Naruto anymore!" Setsuna drew her sword. Ready to protect Naruto if needed. Mana and Kaede jumped next to her along with Ku, Asuna, Negi and Kotarou. All of the fighters. Konoka along with the others in the group were next to Naruto. Helping him up. A bit slow for Naruto, due to his injuries. And no one had their card with them. Chizuru was still a bit lost but she got the fact that this was a life or death struggle. And Naruto's life hangs in the balance right now.

"Well... that a surprise." Kabuto said to himself. "I didn't think that you all had such strong feelings for Naruto. Considering everyone around him... dies." Kabuto remarked. He smirked. An evil smirk.

"Leave this place. Or we will make you leave!" Setsuna threatened.

"I see... well, I'll go for now. If you so wish... but... this... come at a price." He smiled.

All of the others were confused, and Naruto was too injured to think. Until he realized that a price from someone like Kabuto was a high one. "Get away from him! Everyone!"

"Too late Naruto! Curse Mark Jutsu!" A snake came from Kabuto's sleeve. And it came for...

"Ow!"

"No!" Naruto screamed as he was too slow to stop the snake from biting Konoka's neck.

"Konoka!"Everyone screamed.

"Hahahahaha!" Kabuto gave a very Orochimaru like laugh.

"No. I will not let this happen again!" Naruto dug into his wounds to get blood from the, he tore open the fabric of her night shirt to see a Heaven Curse seal. He smeared the blood in a pattern on Konoka's curse seal. "Ninja art: Evil Sealing Jutsu!" Naruto stopped the curse seal from spreading any further than it already has.

"Hahahaha... we will meet again Naruto... and when we do... YOU DIE!" Kabuto sank into the ground. Gone. "Hahahaha."

"Naruto... it hurts." Konoka said before passing out.

"NO~~~~~~~~!" Naruto screamed in anguish to the heavens. That cried at Naruto's pain... still.

_**

* * *

**_

END

_**TFK: Sorry about the late update. Hope you like it. I think it's better than the last. Again sorry about that one. And sorry about this chapters ending... well, not really. I timed the words and fights to end right there. hehe.**_

_**Anyway if you kill me you'll never know what will happen next so I think I'm safe... until the story ends at least. **_

_**Naruto the White Fox is next on my update list. **_

_**Also check out my Soul Caliber Naruto cross over. It's just a one shot/ thriller to another story I might write when I'm done with one of my 4 on going ones.**_


	20. Saddest tears in the Coldest rain P1

_**TFK: 20 is up. **_

_**Finally I know. Hopefully my story gets better. I'd hate to have to abandon it. **_

_**PS. Kabuto was the main enemy I had planned out before what's his name made Kabuto super evil powerful bad guy. Alright, sorry if I disappointed anyone. **_

* * *

**Saddest tears in the Coldest rain**

Konoka was passed out in Naruto's arms. The rain bitter cold and unforgiving. "EVA GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Naruto screamed.

Both Eva and Chachamaru came down. Everyone was shocked. Naruto never yelled, ever.

"Chachamaru, I need you to fine a room with these measurements." He handed her a piece of paper. "I don't care where, just go. When you do tell Eva. Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto made 12 clones. "11 of my clones will go with you. NOW GO!" Naruto told her.

"Yes Naruto." She opened her jets and fired them, going faster than ever before.

"Eva, go to the old man. Tell him to get Takamichi and four others, the strongest he can get and tell them to meet up with Chachamaru. My last clone will go with you. GO NOW!" Eva was taken back by the tone of his voice.

"Y-yes." She flew with the clone running below her.

Naruto turned to the rest of the group. "Mana, Kaede, Setsuna. You will stay with me. The rest of you. Go to your rooms. You cannot help her." Naruto told them.

"But she's our friend! We can help!" Asuna protested.

"Yes, I know a bit of healing magic, I can help." Negi told him.

"You cannot help her!" Naruto yelled. "This is beyond what you can do! Just go!" He yelled at them.

"No! Konoka is my friend! I will not abandon her!" Asuna yelled back.

"JUST... GO!" Naruto forced all but Mana, Setsuna and Kaede back with his wind element. "There is nothing you can do to help Konoka but listen to me and leave...!" They still didn't. "LEAVE!" Naruto even missing an eye, had tears in his eye. Negi and the rest of them were taken back by Naruto's behavior. Never once did he raise his voice to them, until now. "Go, the sooner you leave, the sooner I can help Konoka. Now shut up, and go." Naruto said more calmly. Naruto raised his head a bit. "Mana, Setsuna, Kaede, grab on to me. Now." Each one did. Then they were gone in a flash.

The rest were stunned. "Where did they go!" Asuna yelled.

"I don't know? But if what Naruto said is true, then we cannot help him." Negi said with the utmost sadness.

* * *

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto appeared in front of Eva, Chacha, the old man, Takahata, and 4 others. The tan mistrusting guy, the one woman, some guy in a suit with sunglasses, and a teacher with normal glasses.

"Naruto, this is Professor Akashi." The dean started the introductions.

"Nice to meet you."

"You know the others, Kataragi, Gandolfini, and Toko." He finished.

"I'm sorry, but we have no time for pleasantries." Naruto said as one of his clones came out. Naruto handed Konoka to it. "Here, take these." He handed the 5 teachers a crystal of his summons. "Pick one of the 5 outer circles and place this crystal on the podium in front of you. Then when the ritual starts focus your energy, be it magic or chi, into the crystal. Focus on nothing but that. And that is all you 5 need to do. Dean there is a circle for you; it has the symbol of your name in it. Just focus you power into the seal below you. You're a power generator. Your energy will greatly help this matter."

"Excuse me, but are you going to tell us what's going on?" Gandolfini asked.

"I will, just not now. Time is short and very important right now." When Gandolfini was about to talk again Naruto silenced him with his freighting glare of blood and malice. "Mana, Kaede and Eva, you will be in 3 of the 4 inner circles. Eva, you will take the dark gray circle. Mana, the black circle. Kaede you will take the white circle. Go, take your circles. I need to talk to Setsuna alone. Chachamaru, you will stay out here, make sure we are not disturbed. Understood." He looked at Chacha.

"Understood." She said.

He looked at the rest. "Your still here? Get going." He told them. They started going in the room. Which just happens to be class 3-A. But with all the desks taken out and is in the hall. When the group was in. It was just him and Setsuna. He sighed. "Setsuna, I need the most trust and sacrifice from you."

She looked at him. "What do you need Naruto?"

"I need you to, no matter what, listen to whatever I say. Understand? If, for one moment, you don't do what I say, Konoka dies." Setsuna's eyes widened.

"Wha- what?"

"Stay with me Setsuna. The reason I am asking this of you is for the simple fact that you are closest to Konoka's heart. Closer than the dean, and way closer than me. This cannot work without you. Understand. I need you to do whatever I say. And I need you to swear it. Right now." Naruto held Setsuna's shoulders.

Setsuna was shaken a bit. "I-I..."

"Say it. Say, 'I swear that I will listen to You Naruto Uzumaki, no matter what the cost'. SAY IT!" Naruto yelled.

"I... I swear that I will listen to You Naruto Uzumaki, no matter what the cost." She said.

"Good. I'm sorry I yelled at you. But this is important. You are in the circle behind me and Konoka. Let's go. Chachamaru make sure no one goes in. No matter what."

She nodded.

The both of them walked in. The room was covered from top to bottom, from front to back in seals. Some seals were even on Konoka.

"I'm going to be blunt with what I say next." Naruto got in front of Konoka. She was still passed out and on her knees. Still in her pajamas. The Heaven Curse mark on her neck showing. "If one of you faultier in any way Konoka dies." This got a shock look from all of them. "I have done this once before. And I succeed in removing the curse mark. I hope I can do it again. Now. Kaede, Mana, Eva, Setsuna. Your jobs are all harder than the teachers. But only you can do it. Kaede, you must fill yourself up with feelings that are happy, joyful and other things like that. But not love. You must not think of stuff that you love. They also have to be a powerful feeling." He looked at her. She nodded back at him. "Mana, I must ask you to think of the opposite. You must think of stuff that make you feel sad and lonely. But do not fill yourself up with hate. I'm sorry I have to ask that of you. Eva, I must ask you something as well. You must feel utter hate. Think of everything you hate with all your heart. Let it fill you up inside. But not consume you." He took a small breath. "Setsuna, you have the hardest job of all. You must think of the one thing that you love the most in this world. Preferable a person. Lit it fill you up with warmth and power." She nodded. He had a far sadder look on his face now. "Setsuna. Remember what I said outside. When I told you to listen to me no matter what?"

"Yes. I remember." She looked at him. She had an uneasy feeling of dread.

"Setsuna..." Naruto started. "Should I fail in saving Konoka from this curse mark. You must kill us both."

The room fell deathly silent.

"But... but..."

"SETSUNA!" She flinched. "You swore to me that you would listen to me no matter what remember!" He raised his voice. "You I fail in this, Konoka will turn into a monster. And destroy everything she once held dear to her heart. Her friends, her grandfather, and then you. Do you want her to live as a monster? She will lose her soul to it. That is why I'm trying to destroy it. It consumed my best friend in my past life. I will NOT let that happen again." He looked at her one more time. "Well... will you do it? You swore to me Setsuna."

Setsuna looked down. The hard and life changing decision that she might have to make. "I... will." Setsuna said dishearten. She really didn't want to. She had hope that Naruto will not fail.

"Good... begin..." Naruto started to make hand sighs.

The formation of the group was simple. Takamichi and the other teachers that got a crystal from Naruto were in a polygon. Takamichi was at the top, when his orb came to light. It was purple with the old symbol for Lighting on it. Akashi had upper right, his was the symbol of Earth. Toko was upper left, she had the symbol of Water. Kataragi was lower right. His orb was the symbol of Wind. Gandolfini was lower left. He had the last and it was Fire. They were at the edges of the room. The farthest from the center of the room. The Dean was all the way back close to the door and far from the center. As for the girls they were in a triangle. Sort of. Eva was to his back left. Mana to his back right and Kaede was in front of him. As for Setsuna, she was behind him. Close enough to deal a death blow if needed of her. Kaede had the symbol for light, Mana the symbol for Darkness. And Eva, she had the symbol for hate. And as for Setsuna. She had the age old symbol for love.

All of the participants prayed that Naruto was successful. "Let's begin. Ninja Art: Curse Breaking Jutsu!" Naruto had one hand touching Konoka's fore head with two fingers. And the other hand in an half ram seal. His eyes, showed a dull blue.

"What is he doing?" The tan guy asked.

"Shut up on pay attention to what you're doing!" Eva yelled at him.

* * *

**(Dream World)**

Naruto opened his eyes. He was in Konoka's mind. Or more precise, the representation of her mind. He needed to find the course mark in her mind in order to save her. He was somewhat expecting this type of mind from Konoka. Endless fields of flowers and trees. Lakes and rivers for them to live, clear blue sky with some clouds. And hell, even crystal like roses here and there. Based on this, he knew what he was looking for. A dead looking tree or a wasteland. He searched for his target. He had hope that this will succeed. But regardless, Kabuto will pay for this. He searched for what seemed like hours, knowing that it could have been only a few seconds or minutes on the outside. Then he found it. A massive black tree. It had no leaves, no flowers. Just a big black dead tree. But that's not all it had. It had Konoka, or at least Konoka's mind, entangled in its branches. He ran as fast as he could. He had no power other than his physical prowess until Konoka awoke. He ran through the forest of Konoka's mind. Somehow he thought there would be pink bunny rabbits in this place. He looked around just in case. No pink rabbits. He ran on past a lake. Ran in the grass fields. The in a thick forest to finally reach it. Konoka's black tree prison. Naruto looked around, like something wasn't right. He walked up to Konoka. She was laid out on the tree like she was on a cross. She was wearing her simple school uniform. Naruto tugged on the branches, breaking some of them to free Konoka.

"Wake up Konoka. We have to get you out of here."

A pale white hand grabbed Naruto's hand, and he froze for a second.

"We can't have that... now can we...? Naruto."

Naruto was afraid for this. He had hoped that this, thing, wouldn't be in here. But it was just wishful thinking. He was then thrown a good was away from the black tree.

"I can't have you free Konoka from the seal." Naruto looked up to see it. The Curse Seal of Heaven's avatar in Konoka's mind. And worse, it was a pale version of Konoka. With the serpent eyes of the snake Kabuto. The avatar was pure pale with yelled silted eyes. As the rest of the eyes were black as the dark sky. There were cracks in it skin. "If you did, then I would die."

"You say it like that's a bad thing." Naruto got up.

"It is to me. But you know this, don't you. You know what is happening to Konoka." It said.

"You're corrupting her. Trying to bend her to you will." He said.

"Corrupting is such a nasty word. I prefer converting." It said.

"Well, it ends here. I will destroy you!" Naruto tried to punch it. But the fake grabbed his hand.

"Try, if you can. I control this mind now." The fake Konoka said. Punching Naruto.

Naruto recovered and punched it back.

"Aww Naruto I'm hurt. You hit me." It started to cry fake tears. When it looked up it didn't see Naruto. He was back to trying to free Konoka. "No today!" It used a branch on the tree to smack Naruto away from Konoka.

Naruto had a red mark on his face. They got in simple fighting stances. Then charged each other. Naruto tried to punch, kick and just about anything he could do without his abilities. But the fake Konoka felt like stone and moved like the wind. Naruto hit it in the face, it crack the fake's face, but it hurt him as well.

The fake punched him twice in the face and forced him back then hit him across the chest. He was tossed back, bleeding from the mouth.

On the outside, Naruto was also bleeding from the mouth.

The fake Konoka closed the gap between them, picked him up then did a head butt. Then did a bone crushing punch to his chest. Naruto felt a few ribs crack.

On the outside more blood came from Naruto's mouth.

"What is going on? Why is he bleeding?" The tan guy asked.

"Never mind that now moron. Focus!" Eva yelled at him.

The fake Konoka was staking Naruto, when she came close, Naruto used both legs and kicked her clear across the way. Naruto took a second to catch his breath before he went to the real Konoka. He could fell the evil on the tree that held her. He was tearing off the branches and vines to get to Konoka. He wasn't surprised that she hadn't come to yet.

When Konoka was freed he grabbed her and ran far away. He needed time to wake her up.

When the fake was in the clearing. It saw the black tree, with no Konoka. "Well... that sucks." It said to itself.

Naruto could have been miles away but the seemed to grow and it seemed that he wasn't any farther than he was. He knew that the fake would be on him in a minute at best.

"Konoka, wake up. You need to wake up." Naruto tried to wake her. "I need you to wake up Konoka. Everyone is worried." She started to stir. She moaned in pain as she started to open her eyes.

"Uh... Naruto...?" She said weakly.

"Yes. It's me Konoka." He said in relief. Her mind was still intact. "I'm happy that you're alright."

"Oh really Naruto?"

Naruto's blood froze. He turned just in time to see the fake Konoka kick him in the face. Konoka was shocked. She saw... herself kick Naruto?

"I can't have you wake her yet. Her mind is not mine yet." The fake said. A snake came from her sleeve, then from the snake's mouth a sword. "And now, it's time to die." The snake charged at Naruto, who was still recovering from the kick. It snaked it's way to him at high speeds.

"NO!"

*CRACK*

Konoka hit the fake with a thick branch that came out of no way. It threw off the snake and it hit the tree next to his head. Naruto shock the cob webs out of his head. The fake was looking at Konoka. An angry look on her face. Naruto didn't take a chance he rushed to her aid. Again kicking the fake Konoka away from the real one. Picked her up bridle style and ran with her. Hopefully to give himself time to talk to Konoka.

It took a while, but he was sure that he had the time now.

"Konoka, I'll glad your alright."

"Naruto, what happen to your eye!" She looked at Naruto's missing right eye.

"Konoka, we have little time, what do you remember? The last thing you remember." Naruto asked. Looking around seeing if the coast was clear.

"Um...?" She was thinking. "I..." Then her eyes widen. "I remember you fight this guy Kabuto, you were losing then Setsuna and everyone else intervened and then nothing." She said.

Naruto nodded looking around again. "Alright, listen, Konoka, this is your mind, you are god here, or goddess in your case. You can control everything in this mind of yours."

"But me..." Naruto managed to block the attack from the fake Konoka. But the second punch landed. And he was sent to a clearing. The fake looked at Konoka and Konoka looked like she has seen a ghost. "You can't control me... or that tree. We... control you."

Naruto punched the fake. "Not in this life time! Let's go Konoka!" Naruto grabbed her hand and ran off. He explained everything while carrying her. "Konoka, this is your mind, and I came here to free you of that curse mark. That black dead tree that is corroding your mind. If we don't stop it now, you might die from it. Or worse." She nodded.

"But what could be so bad about getting everything you ever wanted?" The fake Konoka found them again. Then sent Naruto flying. The fake grabbed Konoka, vanished and reappeared next to the tree. She shoved her into the tree enough so that the bark and the branched would imprison her once again. "Konoka." It's voice was enchanting. "I can give you anything you want. Money." Money appeared. "Power." Konoka suddenly felt more powerful, but she also felt sick. "And even... love." A picture of Setsuna and Naruto appeared in front of her. "All you have to do... is give in." The fake touched her face, and Konoka's skin was starting to turn black.

On the outside, the course mark broke free from the blood seal Naruto placed on it, and started spreading all over Konoka, and even Naruto.

"What's happening!"

"Naruto... Naruto is losing." Eva looked shocked. Something was so powerful that even Naruto couldn't beat?

"Get away from her!' Naruto delivered a massive kick to the fake Konoka. The fake was kicked a good distance away. Naruto didn't have the strength left to free her and fight the fake Konoka. But he did need Konoka's help. "Konoka listen to me. Remember when I said that you rule this would, you do. You command everything in this would. The only thing you don't is the tree and the fake. If you wish that I can beat that thing and I will." Naruto could see the look in Konoka's eyes. She was conflicted. No doubt from the course seal's tainted power.

Naruto charged the already charging fake Konoka. Naruto blocked the first punch but then was kicked on the side of the head. Then punched in the stomach. Naruto stumbled back a few steps. A pair of snakes with blades in their mouths came from the fake's sleeves. She started to spin right next to Naruto so he would feel the full fury of the blades she attacked with. The spin was devastating to him. His torso was cut up. Leaving nothing but blood in its wake.

On the outside the cut marks bleed through his cloths. Leaking far more than anything he has had so far.

The fake Konoka pierced both of his lungs and pinned him to a tree. The fake Konoka walk slowly up to him. Smiling as it did. "My my have the mighty have fallen. To think you were once the greatest ever no one, not even your father, had matched you. Now look at yourself. Your a has been." It grabbed his right arm so he couldn't use it. "And soon to be, a never was..." It started to choke Naruto. Naruto feebly and weakly tried to remove the hand. But he was powerless. And tired. He had no strength left.

* * *

**(At the start of the ritual, at another place)**

"What are you doing Chao?" A geeky or mad scientist, girl asked her friend.

Said girl Chao was typing on the keyboard like 1000 words a minute. "Yesterday I was doing scans on the World Tree. Just routine scans to see if the world tree was damaged in any way."

"Why would the world tree be damaged?" She asked again.

"That's what I wanted to know. I had noticed that the world trees output in magic energy had decreased since we came back from Kyoto. At 0130 hours this mourning one drone found this seal on the tree." A digital scan of a very complex seal came on the screen. "This has all but sealed the power of the world tree. I've been working on it since the drone found it. Seeing if I can destroy it."

"Maybe it's been there since the tree was grown. Why would you need to destroy anyway Chao?" The other girl asked.

"The scan shows that it is about 2 or so weeks old. It hasn't been on the tree for a while. Destroying it might be the boost I need..." She left the statement hanging.

"Need for what?"

Chao smiled as the seal started to dissolved. "To achieve... everything..." She smiled again. Thinking about a certain blond hair teacher. Then the seal broke completely.

Still being choked to death, Naruto all of the sudden felt more powerful. His attempts to free himself from the fakes hold were no longer farfetched. Using his hand he started to take the fakes hand away from his neck. It tried to use the other hand but Naruto stopped that as well. Then Naruto kicked the fake away from himself. Any normal person would be dead. But his healing factor saved his life more times than even he could count.

Naruto knew it still wasn't over but he needed Konoka's help if he was going to win this and save her. He ran at Konoka, only to stop when the fake was in front of him. Naruto sneered. "What does it take to kill you!" He yelled.

He charged her with a Rasengan. When he was about to hit her, she jumped out of the way and it hit the ground behind her.

"Miss me Naruto..."

Then another Naruto was right behind her and slammed a Rasengan in her back. It was thrown a good ways away. A mushroom dirt cloud was in the distance. She flew in the air far above Naruto.

"It'll take more than that to beat me!" She was now in front of Konoka. "Come..." Many black roots came from the ground.

Naruto ran at her, the fake Konoka used the roots to attack him. Naruto dodge right, then left. Naruto then jumped as the roots came from below. Naruto made 2 shadow clone and then had them make 2 Rasengans. One in each hand.

"Rasengan!"

The fake had a large group of black roots take the hit for her. The first Rasengan chewed right threw the large roots. When he got passed them the second Rasengan in the other hand was posed to strike. Naruto slammed into an invisible barrier. He felt his Rasengan losing to the barrier. Naruto put as much chakra into his Rasengan as he could. And finally the barrier broke and he hit the fake Konoka. Or so he thought.

"Too slow Naruto!"It did a round house kick to the side of his head. He hit a tree and destroyed it. "You'll never be able to win." Naruto went poof. "Wha...?" It was his good old shadow clone.

"Rasengan!" Naruto attacked from above.

The fake had to leave Konoka's side. Leaving Naruto right next to her still stuck in the tree.

"It's over Naruto! You can never defeat me here!"

"Your right..." Naruto was behind the fake. "... It _is_ over." Naruto had a fully powered Rasengan. "Rasengan!" Naruto was blow away by the explosion. He landed right next to a frightened and concerned Konoka.

"Naruto! Are you alright!" She yelled/asked

"Yeah, I'm alright. It's just in my head."_'Or not.'_ "Anyway, we need to destroy that tree. Then I can free you."

"What do I need to do?"

He smiled at her. "All you need to do is, Hump!" Naruto was hit by a root from the black tree.

**"AHHHHHHHHH! I'll never die Naruto!" **The fake yelled from the tree. It seemed to have merged with it. The tree became a giant tentacle monster. Still enrooted into the ground, but alive none the less. The face of the fake came to life in the bark of the black tree. **"I will rule here! And destroy everything in my path!"**With a massive roar she sent Naruto sailing back even more.

"NARUTO!" Konoka yelled.

Naruto got up. More blood coming from his mouth. There was a clear path from him to the black tree tentacle thing. "Konoka. You have to believe in me. If you believe in me, there is nothing I cannot do!"

Naruto roared as he charged a single Rasengan and ran at the fake. He jumped high in the air and tried to attack the heat. Only for a barrier, far stronger than the one he faced before to stop him. "Konoka...! Help me!" Naruto yelled/asked.

Konoka looked on. She didn't know how to help him. What did she need to do? _'He'll never love you...'_ The same voice in her head said to her. _'You see how he flirts with all the rest...'_ She knew that. _'How can he love someone as plain as you?'_ She heard again. She was plain. Compared to all the rest in her class. She had a tear in her eye.

"Believe in me! If, that is what you wish." Naruto said again. The barrier still standing strong.

_"I'll never let anything happen to you."_

_"I'll protect all of you. No matter what."_

_"You can always count on me."_

Konoka heard Naruto's voice in her head. Memories? But how? Where they being suppressed? She looked up at Naruto, struggling to win against the monster in front of him. She made her decision. "You can do it Naruto!"

Naruto felt a new found power within him. Konoka's words have power in this realm. The monster before him put all its power in the barrier. But even still, it started to crack. A few hair line cracks, then spider web cracks. Then is spared further, and further. Then it shattered. The fake looked surprised as the Rasengan hit its head dead center of the skull. Then in an explosion of white. It was vaporized.

**(Real World)**

Naruto's only eye came to life. He started to do hand seals. "Sealing Jutsu: 9 Divine Dragons!"

Each of the 9 orbs of power was turning into long thin dragons of the color of the orb they came from. They danced around in the room a bit, until the entire orb was the dragon.

"SEAL!"

All of the dragons started to twist around each other, then dive head first into the heaven curse mark on Konoka. A bright light filled the classroom, and could be seen if you were looking at the school.

The light faded, and what shocked everyone but Naruto, what was coming out of the curse mark. A white snake was being forced out of Konoka. It screamed as it was forced from its host. When it was done, the snake was in a glass orb prison.

"Hello Naruto... long time it hasssss been." The snake was a plain white snake say for the head. It has Kabuto's head. "I knew that you would be able to do thisssss."

"Kabuto... or more precisely, a fragment of your soul." Naruto growled out.

"Yesssss. Like my former masssster before me, I too place a little bit of my ssssoul in this girl. Our little fight wassss fun Naruto. We sssshould do it again ssssometime."

"Oh we will, trust me. But you, little soul fragment, will not see it. Once I'm done with the sealing, it's over for you." Naruto grabbed the bottom part of the glass orb and started to do one handed seals.

"Do you want to know what happen to your family?" It quickly said. This made Naruto stop.

"What do you mean?"

"I planned for thisssss Naruto. All of it. From the day you awoke beneath the world tree, and even before that. I have planned each ssstep for the lassssst 10,000 yearssss. And even... the deathssss of your wivessss and children." The snake hissed. "Do you want to know?"

"Tell me!"

"Very well Naruto... this is what happened!"

The whole class room was covered in clouds. Then they were suddenly above a village. Everyone, Naruto the teachers and the girls.

"This, is Konoha, 10,000 ago. Not 2 years after the sealing of the new guardians by your wives Naruto." The voice was without it's snake hiss. It just sounded like Kabuto. "The newly formed UN or United Ninja have decided to make Konoha, its prime base. All Ninja's are right here. And leading them is the 7th Fire Shadow... your first wife Hinata Hyuga Namikaze."

Naruto and the group saw beautiful women. Naruto knew her instantly. It was Hinata, just an older version of her. She was in her Hokage Robes. Next to her were his other two wives, Shion and Mei. As well as Tsunade and all of his old Leaf 12 friends, even Gaara. What was left of them.

"Under her leadership, the old Ninja world was rebuilding what Madara nearly destroyed. The ruins of the other 4 villages were sealed up in scrolls. They even had, 2 for each, wonderful kids. All of them had your energy and personality Naruto. Protective and friendly. They took nothing for granted. And your oldest Daughter, yours and Hinata's daughter, wish to become Hokage. You would have been proud of her." Kabuto continued to tell the story.

"Flash forward 10 years later... your failure to kill me... changed all that." In ten years. The tress all around the leaf were gone. Replaced with a wasteland of nothing. The world itself look like it was on fire. But that's not what Naruto saw first. He saw, monster, or demons he didn't know what. But they had surrounded the leaf village. "That is my army Naruto. 12 years after you almost killed me. And I had made them. They had one mission in life. Destroy anything I saw and wipe out all life on this planet. 

"Attack." The group saw Kabuto order his dark army. All of them charged forward.

"Tried and weak. The UN could not stand up to me any longer. But even still, your wives got their licks in."

The battle turned against the Ninja quickly. Outnumbered, over powered, out matched. The Ninjas were being slaughtered.

"Hold them long enough for the portal to open!" They saw Hinata yell. On top of the Hokage Mountain, a group of Ninjas in a large seal array were doing hand signs Shion was leading them. Many people were in the mountain. Babies and women and children crying. Fearing the end was near. The leaf village's great walls were no more. The village itself was being burned down. And the enemy was closing in on the last survivors of the old Ninja World.

"Lady Hokage, the portal is open. It will take us to a new world. I hope." A Jonin told her.

"Good, get all of the people into it. We can still save them!" She continued fighting.

"The last of the free people of the old Ninja world were running into the portal. To unknown fates and world. It was a desperate attempt to save them and what future the ninja's had. The Ninja's today are decedents of the civilians that she saved Naruto. If that means anything to you. As the people were running into the unknown. The Ninja's were dying off. My army's numbers were greater than theirs. 100 to 1 I believe it was." The snake Kabuto gave its snake grin.

All of them saw, as the monsters were closing in on the Hokage Mountain. The Ninja's dying off.

"Soon the last defenders of the Ninja world, were all at the mountain Naruto. All of the faces cracked in sadness. As one by one... your friends fell."

Naruto looked on. As his friends were being killed.

Lee was on his 8th gate as was Gai. But the energy was too much and the numbers of Kabuto's creations too many. As the fielded many of these creatures they were at last, killed from behind when the energy left them.

Tenten and Neji fought back to back. Killing many all around them. Next to them was a genin that looked like them. Had Hyuga eyes but with weapons from head to toe. She looked like Tenten. Naruto concluded that she was their daughter. But in this endurance battle. Numbers won out. And the family was slain holding each other. The monster roared in victory and moved on. Naruto was saddened to see this.

The generations of Ino-Shika-Cho trio. His generation Ino Shikamaru and Choji their kids and their parents were fighting together. They fought like that for a while. But the enemy was as countless as the leaves of the forest. And numbers won out. The older generation was the first to go. The children were slain without mercy. Then Ino died avenging her daughter. Then Choji died when he was swarmed even as big as he was. Then Shikamaru died being overwhelmed. The monsters just moved up the mountain.

Naruto saw Kiba and Shino fighting with Kurenai and Kurenai's son. At least it looked like her. But despite the skill they had, they too fell before the might of Kabuto's created army. Kurenai, dying to protect her son. Her son, dying to kill as many as he could. Killing the monster that killed his mother. Shino dying shortly after. Then Kiba getting impaled from behind when he was too tired to move any longer.

More tears came from Naruto's eyes. Then he saw Hinata run from the front lines to the portal group. Surrounded by a group of 6 Genins.

"Now listen to me aright kids?" She asked them. Naruto's heart stopped. He knew them. They were his children. "I need you to take this scroll." She handed his only dark haired daughter a scroll. "And go into the portal.

"NO mama. We will fight! We will win this. We'll never give up. That was yours and fathers ninja way. And it is ours as well" She yelled. She seemed to have her looks but his attitude.

Hinata, Shion and Mei gave each of them a kiss on the forehead. "It is my dear. But you must live. Live for Naruto, your father. If you stay and get killed, Naruto would think that you gave up. You must live on. So that one day, you will bring world peace. Go on to a better place." They all were crying. As was Naruto.

"I take this scroll with a promise. That I will fight a way to bring peace to this world. I will return. I swear it." She took the scroll and forced her younger brothers and sisters into the portal.

Mei, Shion and Hinata had tears in their eyes. That would be the last time they saw them. "Go child..." She looked behind her to see many of these demons near them. Everyone who was not a ninja was gone in the portal. Meaning they had only one thing to do. "Destroy the portal!" Hinata yelled.

Tsunade and Shizune both stopped the jutsu by throwing the portal scroll into the portal itself. Trapping everyone who was left alive in the heart of the enemy.

"This is my favorite part. When I kill the last of your family Naruto, say for the kitties that managed to escape me that day." Kabuto said aloud.

Very few ninja were left. Hinata, Mei, Shizune, Tsunade and a few others. Even without ninja abilities Shion was fighting. But it was not to last.

Shizune was the first to fall after all of the other Jonin and Chunin were killed. When she was knocked down, she was stabbed many times by many monsters.

Tsunade was over taken by rage; even with her regeneration jutsu gone she was still fighting. But her youth had long since left her. Overcome with fatigue, her head was chopped off when she was too tried to even move.

Naruto's tears in his only eye were flowing like a river.

Shion... was the first to die. With little combat training and no stamina like the rest, she soon died. Cut down by the monsters Kabuto made.

Naruto felt unimaginable pain in his heart.

Mei was stabbed in the back. Then many more blades pierced her body. Blood leaking from her mouth. As she died. But she smiled. "I'll... see you soon... Naruto..." She closed her eyes.

Naruto fell to his knees. Wanting nothing more than to end this genjutsu.

Hinata the last Ninja left in the ninja world. Was fighting alone against the tide of darkness. Then Kabuto, slowly walked towards her. She was still fighting and didn't see him. When her back was turned he threw his sword and it pierced her heart.

Naruto felt her pain.

"I love this part. The moment of the day the Ninja world... fell."

Even with her fatal wound. She fought on. Killing more of Kabuto's monsters. Kabuto grabbed another sword. He threw it and it pierced her again. This time in her lower stomach. Then two of Kabuto's dark monster ran up from behind her and stabbed her. In each of her lungs. She fell to her knees and Kabuto walked up right in front of her.

"The age of the Shinobi... has come to an end." He smiled.

But all she did... was smile back. "Naruto is going to kill you..." Everyone was shocked. "He will bring this world back to life..." She looked up at him. Her bloody smile shocked Kabuto, but no one saw this. "...Am I telling the truth?" She asked.

Kabuto didn't answer as he just put his sword that he took out of her to her neck. "Good bye Hinata... oh and don't think just because your kids ran away from this world that means their safe. I will hunt them down. And One by one... I'll kill them all." He whispered into her ear. He slit her neck open and let the blood rush out. "This world... shall burn. And out of its ashes a new world will rise."

Then a massive explosion erupted from far off. Kabuto walked threw a black portal he made as the leaf village was no more.

"ENOUGH!" Naruto ended the vision that the snake Kabuto gave them. "I do not believe it! I will not!"

"Believe what you will Naruto... jussst know what you ssssaw wasss what I did to them. I even had more fun with your children. As I killed them... one by one. Hahahaha." The snake laughed it's evil laughter as Naruto was on the verge of a breakdown. "Oh? Would you look at that. The greatessst ninja in hissstory isss crying hisss eye out..." It gave another evil chuckle. "But why ssstop there? Why not let you ssssee. What I did to your children and grandchildren!" The snake gave another illusion. "I'll show my least favorite kills to favorite kills of your children!"

A mist covered them once again. Everyone saw Kabuto facing a man. Who looked 23 or so.

"This is where I killed your son from Mei Naruto. Enjoy."

The fight didn't last long. As Kabuto ended it by chopping off his head and it rolled on the ground.

"Next is your daughter from Mei."

Kabuto walk up to a house killed Naruto's daughter. Her husband, and their infant child. Without remorse. Then burning the house they were in.

"Your son from Shion."

Kabuto snapped the man's neck. Crush the head of his son's wife. And destroyed the body of the young child.

"Up next. Is your son from Hinata. He was a sly one."

Kabuto had Naruto's son pinned down on the ground with many spears. Then impaled the last in his head. Ending his life.

"And one of my favorite ones. Quite resent to be honest. Although your daughter from Shion was last kill Naruto. She wasn't my all time favorite. But she was up there. Because you had just left. It was the old women that gave you and those girls' artifacts of old!" Kabuto yelled the last part to him. Happiness was on the little snake's face as Naruto's face showed nothing but pain.

"You'll never understand. And like my father's best friend before you. You never will..." She sealed a picture of her family, the only time the whole family was together. "I am ready..."

"It will be quick."

Kabuto killed her. And had already killed the two young girls.

"You were so close Naruto... so close to having your family back to you. Hehe, only for me to take that all away. Your daughter... so happy to see you... but knew that I would kill you if she stayed with you... sacrificed herself and her daughters, your granddaughters, so you could live. How does it feel? Naruto... the little girls knew they were going to die, the second you walked in that store... but they did not care. All they cared about... was..."

Kabuto made a mist that showed the two twin little girls last moments.

"He likes us he likes us... all we care about is that he likes us he likes us... we're done with life... "They sang in a sing song voice. Right before Kabuto killed them

Naruto's only eye was shedding tears.

"Was you." Kabuto finished. "Hehe, hahahaha! And I haven't shown you my favorite one yet. Your last daughter from Hinata. She was a strong one. No matter what she would always slip away. So close to death each time and she would managed to escape. But not the last time. You want to know why?" Kabuto asked. No one wanted to know. They wanted this to end. Naruto and the girls more so. No one could watch as this monster made fun of and light about how he killed a man's family. "Because she was stripped down with restraints... and pregnant with a baby... here's what happened!"

Kabuto covered the mouth of Naruto's daughter from Hinata. She looked like she was 9 mouths pregnant.

"Now my dear. Tell me where the scroll is that you hid. And I will let you, and your child live." Kabuto had his snake sword pointed at her unborn child. "Tell me, or I kill your baby, and then you. Tell me where the scroll is!" He yelled. "TELL ME!"

She looked at him. Then at her stomach. Then smiled. "No."

He stabbed her in her stomach. Where her unborn child is.

"TELL ME!"

"NO!"

He stabbed her again in the stomach.

"TELL ME!"

"NEVER!"

He stabbed her again in the stomach.

"TELL ME!"

"YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!"

He stabbed her in the heart. She looked up at him. "You'll never find it..." With a smile, she flat lined. Then walked away as people came rushing in.

The mist went away and they were back in the class room. Everyone was brought to tears as what they had seen. Even Eva had a few tears in her eyes. Even the heavens weep for Naruto as the storm has not ended.

Naruto looked at the soul fragment anger was all his eye said. "This is where you come to an end soul fragment. And know that I will send the rest of Kabuto's soul with you soon enough!" Naruto did some more hand signs. The glass orb and the snake soul fragment within it dissolved into small partials. Then was absorbed into Naruto himself. All of the seals in the room faded to nothing. Setsuna ran to Konoka's side as Naruto made his way to the door. He fell to one knee as all the pain had caught up to him. Blood rushed from his mouth from his insides. "Konoka needs rest. She'll be up in 8 or so hours. She is not to be disturbed until she wakes up. Setsuna make sure of this. I thank the rest of you for your help. This could not have been possible without you." Naruto struggled to make his way to the door.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Kaede asked. Not knowing what to say. If she had been through what Naruto just went through, she didn't know what to do.

Naruto put his hand on the door handle. "I will be..." He opened it and was gone in a flash.

"Ehhh... Setsuna...?" Konoka opened her eyes.

"Konoka! Are you alright!" Setsuna had the utmost worried look on her face.

"Setsuna..." Konoka passed out again.

"Setsuna. Get Konoka to her dorm, or better yet yours." The dean said to Setsuna. She nodded "The rest of you are to never speck of this. Ever!" Everyone nodded. "Eva, wait a moment."

Eva had a tick mark on her head. "Wait is it?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Naruto. I fear that..."

"I know. I already intended to keep an eye on him. He needs some healing and someone to talk too." She and Chacha left with the rest. Kaede, Mana, Eva and Setsuna all had the same thought. What hasn't Naruto lost? He was in pain, both physical and emotional. Seeing a person you thought you killed only for him to turn around and kill everyone you loved. Kaede and Mana decided to follow Eva. Setsuna needed to get Konoka to a bed to rest after her ordeal.

* * *

**(Inside Naruto's seal)**

"So this is where the Juubi sleeps."

**"No longer asleep, little fragment."**

The soul fragment of Kabuto heard a booming voice. The little snake looked at the lone eye of the Juubi. "No longer asleep indeed. So, how long have you've been awake, Oh greet Juubi?" Kabuto asked.

**"Don't insult me. I know your plan. And it won't work. This is a dangerous 3 way chess game we are all playing. You vs. Me vs. Naruto. Winner takes all. As for you, little fragment, your end is now."** Black energy tendrils snaked their way to the little snake Kabuto. Hooked him, then dragged him into the cage where a crunching sound was heard. **"Emmmm. Such a dark soul he was. I can only imagine what the whole thing taste like."** When the Juubi looked at the crystal that had dark liquid in it, it filled up to the top. The Juubi's lone eye followed it to... to a large field of the exact same thing. Millions upon millions of crystals. All filled with the same darkness. **"The darkness is deepening. Soon I will have the power to rule this world... and the next."**

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto, with dried blood all over his cloths, was staggering to Eva's cabin. Falling to one knee when his strength left him.

_'I've... I've let them all down..._ _They all died because of me.'_ Naruto was crying in his only eye. _'And now I've gotten Negi and everyone else that is near me involved. I hope Konoka forgives me. I was... just too weak.'_

Naruto opened the door to Eva's cabin. Not knowing that Kyuubi was right behind him in her fox form. Naruto made his way to Eva's resort. Kyu following close behind.

Naruto and Kyu made it in Eva's resort at the same time, so Naruto had no alone time like he wanted.

Kyu looked for Naruto. He used his dad's Flaying thunder god jutsu to get away from her. She found him right back at the main training center of the resort leaning up against a column. Crying. She turned into her human form and walked up to him.

"There all... dead... because of me. BECAUSE OF ME!" He looked up at her.

"It was not your fault."

"Yes it was." He sobbed again. "The leaf village and everyone in it. Died because I was too weak. My family, my friends. Hinata Shion Mei... all gone. Even our kids. I... I... I was so close to them... why...? Why didn't I see it?" Naruto asked himself. "I should have been there. I could have protected them. I could have saved them. SO WHY!"

"They knew that you would have brought them along with you. And you would have died. And the world would have fallen. You know as well as I that no one, Negi his friends and everyone in this time, can beat Kabuto. He is far beyond anything that this world's heroes have to offer." Kyu told him.

"Yeah, heroes. Heroes don't exist." Naruto said depressed.

"Yes they do. You are a hero."

"No I'm not. Heroes don't let their loved ones down when they need them most. Especially not a father or a husband." Naruto looked up at her. "I'm not anyone. I've let down my family, and now there are all dead."

"But not you. You're noy all powerful Naruto. You can't save everyone in this world. "She said back to him.

"Yeah, but I should be. Kabuto is my problem. My burden to bare alone. His wrongs are my fault."

"And what do you plan on doing?" She sat next to him. "You are not alone in this fight Naruto. You have Negi, Konoka, Setsuna, Mana, Eva, Kaede, and the rest of them. You don't have to fight this battle on your own." Naruto started to break down and cry. Kyu held him in her arms. "You are never alone. Not when I'm here."

A scroll started to glow. Naruto had forgotten about it. It was the scroll he sealed the big scroll in when... when Hinata and the others gave it to him. He and Kyuubi walked over to it. He unsealed the big scroll and opened it. He never really looked in it. A jar and a picture frame unsealed itself. Naruto looked at both of them. A paper with instruction was on the jar. He read them did a few hand seals and touched the jar. Kyu watched in amazement. A bright light blinded her, she couldn't see what was going on. When she could see again she was shocked once again.

Naruto had tears in his eyes as he looked at the picture. "He looks... so much different now..." He right eye was restored.

* * *

**(With Setsuna Next morning)**

Setsuna looked at her clock. It read 7 am. "It still hasn't stopped raining." She said allowed as she looked out the window of her dorm room. Konoka was sleeping soundly in her bed. She stayed up all night watching and protecting her. Konoka had not moved since the sealing. Even the mark was gone. She heard a knock on her door and grabbed her sword. Still on edge from last night. She moved to the door quietly.

"Setsuna, it's me Mana. I'm with Kaede and Evangeline." Mana said.

Setsuna felt more at ease. She opened the door a little. "Yes? What is it?"

"We need to talk, inside." Eva said.

Setsuna nodded. And opened the door for them. They all sat at Setsuna's table very low to the ground. Setsuna had brought out some tea.

"So... what do we need to talk about?" She asked. Shipping her tea.

"Naruto and Konoka. How's Konoka doing?" Mana asked.

Setsuna looked back, she was still asleep. She's fine for now. Whatever Naruto-sensei did for her has left her in her current state. She mumbles here that there but I can't make out the words." Setsuna told them.

They all nodded. "But, we need to talk to Naruto." Kaede said, sipping her tea. "No one, no matter how cold blooded, or hardened warrior. Can go through what he just went through and be ok. We need to help him." She finished.

"I agree." Eva said looking outside at the storm.

"As do I." Mana's voice had a hint of concern.

"So do I. But I'd rather not leave Konoka as she is alone. I will stay here with her until she wakes up. No matter what." Setsuna declared. "I was told not to leave her side by Naruto. Until she woke up, no matter what. So I won't." She said.

"I see. We can't wait long. I'm sure Negi-sensei and the rest of them will want to know the fate of our classmate Konoka." Mana said to her.

"On top of that Naruto. I... I can feel that he is suffering." Kaede held her heart.

Setsuna blushed as she said her next sentence. "I can feel it too. I feel... pain. A pain that is not my own." She confessed.

"I feel it too. I believe since we all have a pactio with Naruto, we somehow also feel his pain. We should go see him as soon as possible." Mana told the other girls.

"Not only that. He will need healing and rest after that fight with that Kabuto guy. Not to take into account the other stuff that happened as well." Eva said to them.

"I would like to go. But please wait until Konoka is up. She will be a great help for us and Naruto." Setsuna told them.

"Set...suna..." Everyone heard Konoka's voice. Weak, and dry, but her voice none the less.

Setsuna jump from her position to attend to Konoka. "Konoka, I'm here." She held her hand. No knowing it.

"Pain... he's... in great... terrible pain..." Konoka managed to say to her.

"Konoka!" Setsuna was worried.

"We... have... to help him..." Konoka started to cry. "Please… we need… to… help him." Konoka said desperately to Setsuna.

"We will Konoka we well when you're ready. Lie still for now. Naruto said you need your rest we'll go to him when we can." Setsuna laid Konoka back down on the bed. Brushing a few strands of hair away from her face.

Setsuna looked at the rest of the girls with worry on her face.

"We need to speak with Naruto now." Eva said.

"I agree we should. But I will wait until Konoka is awake." Setsuna said. She looked at Konoka's face. "She needs to hear this as much as we do. Besides she might help him through this." She said to her fellow classmates. She looked out to the stormy skies outside her window. Wondering if the heavens will ever stop crying.

"Setsuna... He's suffering... We need to... Help him." Konoka once again awoke.

"Konoka you should be resting. Go back to sleep." Setsuna said to Konoka once again."

"No!" She yelled. "He needs our help now!" She forced herself up weakened from last night ritual. "We need to see him now! He's suffering I can feel it."

Everyone looked at Konoka. She was determined matter what to see Naruto.

Setsuna smiled. "All right we will go and see Naruto." Setsuna said.

The rest of the nodded getting ready themselves. It didn't take long for them to get ready to go to Eva's cabin. Where Naruto was most likely. But they were not alone, but along the way they met up with the concerned Negi, Asuna and friends.

"Oh Konoka! Are you all right. We were so worried are you feeling any better?" Negi yelled.

"Negi quiet you're too loud." Asuna is whacked him over the head.

"Ow! Asuna that hurt!" Negi said holding he said.

This got a chuckle out of Konoka. "Aw you two are like brother and sister. You two are so cute." She said in a very cute manner.

"Are you here for the same reason as we are?" Setsuna asked the group in front of her.

"Yes, I am curious about Naruto's past well." Negi said gripping his staff.

Mana nodded. "As am I. Aside from what he tells us he has no past." Mana said.

"Then I guess it is time to find out about it." Asuna said with determination in her eyes.

Eva nodded. "Then I guess it is time. He always said that he would tell us one day."

Kaede looked apprehensive. "But what if he's not ready to tell us about his past. You all saw it. You saw his painful past. What if we reopen old wounds?"

Everyone was thinking. Asuna asked first. "What about his past?" She looked curious.

The four girls look hesitant to say anything on the matter. Eva "That… Is something for him to give them a something for him to get out not us."

All of the girls and Negi with raincoats and umbrellas ran to the cabin. all of them were hoping that Naruto was all right. With his injuries from the night before, as life-threatening as they were, he should have been in the hospital or at least have someone to heal him. The rainstorm was unrelenting as the raindrops fell darkening sky. It didn't take long for them to reach the cabin. The group met up with Chachamaru as they had heading into the cabin.

"Naruto!" Konoka yelled.

The group looked all around for Naruto. But found no sign of him.

"He's probably in the resort." Ayaka said to the others.

Everyone nodded. They all went down to the basement they had hope that he was there, as he was nowhere else. They all surrounded the resort thingy. And in a flash of light, they were inside and it still happened to be night in the resort as well.

"He's here." Konoka said to the others. Eva, Setsuna, Mana and Kaede agreeing with her.

The group walked into the main training center and on one of the pillars standing figure in the dark. She was wearing a red kimono, she had red long hair red lips and red eyes, they were like a fox's eyes.

"Who are you!" Setsuna said drawing her sword. Not letting her guard down even know that this woman felt familiar.

" Now now Setsuna… No need to snippy. I assume all of your here same reason otherwise all of you wouldn't be here at all. you wish to know of Naruto's past." The red head just grinned. Everyone looked shocked. Never seen this one before so how did she know Setsuna's name. But then the redhead's face turned serious. "However… If you truly wish to know his past and his pain you must see it through from beginning to end. There is no turning back once he began." Everyone looked at her. "Can you help him handle his pain?"

Everyone looked at each other, what was in North his past it was so dark? That he wouldn't want anyone to know. Konoka stepped forward. "Yes."

the redhead looked in her eyes and saw the determination she would do it. "Very well but if you truly wish to, follow me."

Everyone followed the redhead all curious as to who she is. the group followed her down the spiral staircase only Evangeline has ever been down here.

"Where are we going?" Mana asked.

"Naruto was waiting for us he has prepared for this day. The day where he was ready to reveal everything to you all of you. He is a bit apprehensive of doing this afraid of what you might think of him I asked you only judge him after he reveals all of his past. if you judge him at all." The red head said.

When the redhead opened the door everyone looked at Naruto. He was meditating. he slowly opened his eyes raised his head and looked at them.

"I know what you're here and if you truly wish to know I'm ready to review my past to you if you are ready to handle it." Naruto looked hopeful that they would not hate him after they seen his past. Naruto began to do many hand signs. "Ninja art: A link to the past."

**To be continued**

**(End)**

**TFK: Yeah well kill me later if you must I think I did pretty good also the new Dragon speak program so doing updates should be much easier.**

**R and R later.**


	21. Saddest Tears in the Coldest Rain P2

_**TFK: 21 is up. **_

_**Finally I know. Hopefully my story gets better. I'd hate to have to abandon it. **_

_**PS. Kabuto was the main enemy I had planned out before what's his name made Kabuto super evil powerful bad guy. Alright, sorry if I disappointed anyone. **_

* * *

**Saddest tears in the Coldest rain P2**

**Naruto's past**

The entire area was shrouded in this no one could see any and thought last were floating above a village hall walls and the forest surrounding it.

_Like most people their stories begin with their parents writing their early chapters in their lives. However my story did not begin my parents writing for me, my stories early chapters were written in my parents own blood. _

A man the mast is holding a baby Naruto. Threatening his life "Fourth Hokage step away from the nine tales Jinjuriki. Or your son dies at the ripe old age of 1 minute." The man said.

_And thus my father saved me over my mother and set into motion her death his death and my sacrifice._

"I'll seal one half Kyuubi inside our son and take the rest with me with the death God." The Fourth Hokage said.

_But Kyuubi would not let that happen. As the Kyuubi tried to prevent its new fate of being sealed inside me_. _It pierced my parent's body with its finger._

The giant nine tailed Fox pierced the fourth Hokage and Kushina with its finger.

_But as they were dying they showed me love before the sealing._

"... Naruto... don't be a picky eater... eat heartily... so you grow big and strong! Take a bath... everyday... and keep warm... and... don't stay up late...get... enough sleep... and... make friends... you don't need a lot... but... just a few true friends... you can really trust... and... I was never good at it myself..." Kushina said with a smile and a weak chuckle. "But study hard and practice your ninjutsu... but...everyone has things they are good at and things that they are not...so... if... you have a hard time... don't let it get you down... respect your senseis... at the academy...oh... and.. one more thing... about the 3 ninja vices... be especially careful... when lending or borrowing money... and save... the money you earn... from missions... and.. don't drink until you are 20...and drinking too much is bad for you...and... as for women... I'm... a woman... so I don't really understand, but.. anyway... there are only men and women... so you will find yourself interested in women... but don't... fall for a strange one...! find... a woman like your mom...and speaking of vices... one more thing... watch out... for Jiraiya-sensei" Kushina said as Minato chuckled at the expense of his perverted teacher.

The group looked on in sadness as both parents lay next to the sleeping baby Naruto. Both dead.

_And as the generations of Jinjuriki before me I… Was hated._

"Go away!" A child yelled.

"I told you to stay away from him." A father told his child.

"Let's go it's… It's him!" A young boy told his friends.

The group saw a young Naruto crying.

"Go away... you, you freak!"

"Freak!"

"Freak!"

A young boy Naruto continued crying his young eyes out.

"FREAK WHY WON'T YOU DIE!"

The young Naruto continued to cry.

_Life as Jinjuriki is anything but happy. As no one acknowledged my existence I did whatever I could to be noticed, pranks was a means to an end. And I got in trouble for it. No one cared about me no one cared if I lived or died say for a few that did the 3rd Hokage, Ayame and Teuchi. and when I was 12 I found out why or rather I was told why._

"The demon fox that killed Iruka's parents and nearly destroyed our village has taken over your body you are the nine tailed Fox!" A maniacal man with a giant weapon yelled at a young Naruto.

_It was then and there that someone acknowledged me. Someone, cared for me._

"He's going to use the scroll to get revenge on the village that's how beasts are." The same man told the other.

"Yeah that is how beasts are. But that's not what Naruto is." Iruka smiled.

_And that's when I realize that someone cared for me and that is when I became a ninja of the leaf village. And as time went on I became a great ninja. It wasn't until I went to the wave country that I learned what true strength is. _

"Do you have someone precious to you? When you have someone precious to you someone you truly care for and with your desire to protect them that is when a person truly becomes strong. You will become strong… Very strong." A young boy told a 12-year-old Naruto.

_And even when he died I took his words to heart and even when his former master discarded him after his death all I did was use my words to change him._

"Oh shut up boy!" Naruto looked at the man who was in tears. "Haku always felt feelings and damn them I feel them to! Even when he was fighting you his heart was breaking in two."

_I brought him to tears and brought him back from the darkness as he died a noble man. As time went on we returned to the leaf village where my first greatest challenge came up. The Chunin exams our sensei believed we were ready and so did we but that simple decision cost us greatly. As the snake bit us. _

"My name is Orochimaru... and Sasuke... will come to me, for power. Hehehehahahaha!"

_But the poison did not set in at this time. As the challenge went on we fought for our lives and for each other but it wasn't until we reached the tower that I truly saw my future. _

"Hey loser if you truly wish to the ninja I have some advice for you. First off stop at the pathetic cheerleading it's disgraceful. And secondly once a failure always a failure one cannot change his or her destiny."

The group saw a pale eyed young boy lecture Naruto. But they also sell Naruto put his hand in the little bit of blood the was on the floor. "Hinata... I vow to win." Naruto held out his fist.

_I made that blood oath that day ended with a month's worth of training with the pervy Sage I fought him to keep that vow. But it was very tough as he was very strong and it sometimes I've believed stronger than me. But no matter what I would keep that blood oath I made. And I made him about that day._

Naruto charged the white eyed boy. "I'll change the way the Hyuga clan…! After I become Hokage!"

_I almost lost that day but…_

The boy was standing over an unconscious body of Naruto. "Sorry but this is reality your failure and…"

The group saw Naruto the real Naruto uppercut the boy from underground.

_I won that day and by doing so I changed him as I dragged him from his darkness. But all good things must come to an end as our village was attacked by the snake that started all of our problems. And it began death of the third Hokage. But one even as old as he would not go down without a fight._

"Alright you and I both know I haven't the strength to rip out all of your soul from its shell, you and I both know that's and yet your ambitious and here and now!" The old third Hokage bleeding from the mouth said his former student.

"This isn't over! There isn't any stopping my ambitious!" Orochimaru yelled.

"Yours is an obsession! This need to drown yourself in jutsu! And for this transgression you shall be punished! I shall take away all the jutsu you hold so dear!"

"What did you say!"

Everyone watched as the old third Hokage rips the soul of the arms away from the snake Orochimaru.

_And as for myself I fought a fellow Jinjuriki, he's name was Gaara of the desert. But unlike myself he chose a different path. Live only for one's self love only oneself that is the way to strong that was the philosophy he lived by for most of his life._

"Believe me I will kill you I will not cease to exist!" Gaara said as he stared down a 12-year-old Naruto.

"I've… I've had it with you!" Naruto said if he head butted Gaara.

_I won that fight. And like Zabuza, I changed him with my words alone._

"It's unbearable, isn't it? I know that feeling. I've been there before. In that dark and lonely place. But I have friends know. Friend that will stand by me. So I won't let anything hurt them, so I will stop you! Even if I have to kill you!" The bloody and tired Naruto said to the red head Gaara.

"But why? Why would you do this for anyone but yourself?" Gaara looked confused.

"Because they saved me from myself!"

_I saved him from his darkness. And later, we became friends. Good ones at that._

_With the death of the third Hokage we need another. Me and Jiraiya sent to retrieve Tsunade so she could obtain the position of fifth Hokage. But she refused to take such a job._

"Playing at Hokage… Count me out that the fools game." She said to Naruto and the white haired man next to him.

_I was enraged at such a disregard for the title Hokage. So I challenged her, and lost. But I with my stubborn nature would not give up._

"Gimme just three days and I'll have that you to down flat!"

"Care to make a bet on it?" Tsunade asked him intrigued

"A bet?" Naruto looked clueless.

"I'll give you one week if you can master that Jutsu by then I'll admit I'm wrong and that your worthy of becoming Hokage and I'll even throw in my necklace." Tsunade pointed to the necklace around her neck.

_One week had passed. But without an answer. Orochimaru and Kabuto had confronted her... and she fought them. For reason even she did not yet realize._

"Little kids think life is so easy... that why they go on and on about their dreams... THATS why they never give up." Kabuto started to kick a downed Naruto. "They go chasing after some stupid dream! And they die!"

_But... I would not give up._

Naruto stood in front of Kabuto. Standing in between him and Tsunade.

"I warned you not to be stubborn! NOW YOU DIE!" Kabuto ran at Naruto with a Kunai in hand. "You've just thrown it all away! Dreams don't come true when you're dead!"

"Just get out of the way Naruto! No looked out!" Tsunade yelled.

"Heh, don't you worry about me!" Naruto caught Kabuto's hand with the Kunai in it with his own.

_And I won that bet..._ _As I shoved it in Kabuto's stomach._

"Compress the chakra... Keep it flowing and... Rasengan."

_But I did not escape that fight... uninjured._

"You're wasting your time! With my last strength, I severed his heart's chakra network. I cut him off... from getting any help... form the... demon... the nine tailed fox... he's finished... Dead... all your skill are useless here..." Kabuto smiled. Even when he was down and had just been put through a boulder.

_And somehow I even changed her for the better._

Naruto grabbed the necklace. "Hey... don't forget our bet..." He smiled as the wind blew. "Told ya... I'd win." He smiled.

"Did I not make it clear enough you fool! I'll die before I let you touch him!" A determined Tsunade said protecting Naruto from Orochimaru's his blade.

"Tsunade... even if you won't heal my arms... I don't need you there is one other way... When we next meet I will have the elixir of life... and I'll show you what it means to be truly immortal~~~" He said in a raspy voice. "Until we meet again... my dear old friends." Orochimaru sank into the ground. And Kabuto left in a cloud of smoke.

_After the fight she returned with us to the leaf village things looked up but the darkness had surrounded Sasuke and consumed him._

"Sasuke has left the village we are to retrieve him." Shikamaru the group of four Genin.

_As we chased after Sasuke one by one we fought the four guards of Orochimaru and one by one they and we fell. _

"This next attack... with worth my whole life! Butterfly BOMB!" A chubby kid punched a monster in the chest.

"There is a reason... I can't lose..." The same white eyed kid told a spider like kid.

"You're about to die! Whip that smile off your face!" Some boy was about to stab the dog kid of the group.

"Your going to die here... sticking rat!" A monstrous like girl was about to stab another one of Naruto's friends. The lazy one.

"Your know nothing! My master understands me! What would you know anyway!" Another monstrous kid attacked Gaara and another kid in green spandex.

_Until it was just me and him. On our battlefield was called the Final Valley or the Valley of the End. Negi never give in to your hate, never fight for yourself live only for yourself love only one's self that is _**not**_ the way to be strong. If so you will become just like my friend Sasuke on the inside and out._

"Naruto… Let's just end it, Naruto... This battle... And all the battles we've had until now!"

Naruto and Sasuke charged up their strongest attacks. Naruto's Rasengan versus Sasuke's Chidori. Both boys charged at each other, Naruto covered in red malice chakra. And Sasuke in a hideous monster form.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

_But even with my resolve I could not save my best friend and thus he fell into darkness. And he had fallen forever. I would not see him for three years._

_Upon my return I renewed my promise to bring him back and for three years I trained to do just that, with three years of training I return to the leaf village stronger than ever before I received no rest as the very first mission was to save my friend Gaara of the desert, who was now the fifth Kazekage._

"You doomed yourself the moment you tried to use that sand armor and tried to from a defense...ne, and the best part is... I planned it that way all along... true art is... and explosion!"

Small flash forward.

"My mission is clear... ne."

"You bastards give Gaara back!" Naruto yelled

"Well un, you see we've already drained this Jinjuriki." A blond haired man said. "Jinjuriki... no matter who they are... or where they are from... they are all treated the same way. Hated and alone. The Jinjuriki that we already harvested, no one tried to save them. No one cared for them. In fact, they were happy that we took them away from their village." Said the blond one that seemed to happily sit on the course of Gaara.

"GIVE HIM BACK!"

_With time and help. I managed to get my friend back. Or at least his body._

"Gaara... the Kazekage. He is dead."

That was the shocked looks on everyone's face.

"No... There is still time." An old woman walked up.

Small flash forward.

"It is good to see that someone like you will fix the mistakes of us old people. Please, help Gaara." Said the old woman as she pass away from using her jutsu.

_With my words. I changed her, and she saved Gaara. One of my closest friends._

"I don't know how to say this but..." Naruto started to say sheepishly, only for his hand to be encircled by sand then both boys shook hands and departed from each other.

_But good things must come to an end... when my teacher my godfather and one of my most treasured people Jiraiya of the Sanin... fell in battle._

"You were too late in figuring out!" 5 bodies came down and stabbed the toad sage in the back with black rods. The girls could feel the pain Jiraiya was feeling. Then after a moment or so, Jiraiya started to get back up.

Jiraiya gave a strong look to the toad on his shoulder. "Right!" The Toad hopped off the should and took off his cloak. Jiraiya started to write numbers on the toads back.

"I was curtain his heart had stopped... let's finish this." Pain said aloud to himself.

_He did not give up. It is because of that small act that helped me do great things. After I got over my sadness, I went to train under Pa toad, the green toad from before, in the arts of the Toad Sage. _

"You are the only one that can surpass Jiraiya boy and the 4th Hokage Naruto boy. He believed in you and so will I." Pa toad told Naruto as he was training to be a toad sage like Jiraiya.

_It was then that Pain attacked the leaf village._

"What's going on!" Yelled a leaf jonin when an explosion happened somewhere inside the village.

"The Akatsuki are attacking the village!" Yelled an ANBU.

_A man, with the power said to rival that of a god attacked my village. And yet they did not give up._

"Is Naruto Uzumaki in the village or not?" Asked a pain body.

_They were after me. And yet..._

"Naruto is a Leaf Shinobi, we do not sell out our own." Told the same scared Chunin from the beginning of Naruto's memories.

_They fought... to protect me._

"Making a big entrance like that... so you could distract us so you can do your investigation in the shadows are we?" Kakashi Naruto's sensei stopped an attack from the main body.

_The group saw Kakashi engage the main pain body and one other for a time until reinforcements could came and help him. _

_It was not just Kakashi; all of the village's ninja were dying. _

"Is Naruto Uzumaki in the village or not?" Asked a paper woman's head.

"Drop dead." Were the last words of the ninja she had trapped.

"He's absorbing our attacks!" Another group of leaf Jonin and Chunin were attacking another pain body.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" Asked another pain body while he held a ninja by the neck.

_Finally Kakashi and a team managed to take out one of the bodies. Then with timing and a carefully laid plan Kakashi's group tried to take out the main pain body... and almost seceded._

"Crap! The other one can still move!"

Kakashi's Lighting Blade cut thru a pain body. _'Make it through!'_

_But they failed._

The girls saw the group that supported Kakashi all lying on the ground. And the main pain body still up and moving.

"You don't appear to be playing possum. You'll die this time."

_'I didn't make it.'_

The main pain body took a nail from a wood bored with his power. "Now... you will know pain..." Then with his power again sent the nail to Kakashi's head.

The girls gasped at the sight.

The body left and the leaf ninja suffer greatly at the hands of pain. All around ninja were fighting... and dying to protect the leaf and Naruto.

Back with Kakashi's group, a single survivor of a small force.

The next sight broke their hearts to see. A young man crying over the died body of his father.

"Dad... you covered me..." He was trying to hold in his tears.

"You can cry later Choji... is you can still move, tell Lady Tsunade about Pain's powers." A barely yet still alive Kakashi told Choji, he was unmoving.

Choji looked shocked. "Me?"

"You can be shocked later! Go tell her about pain! NOW! Don't let your father's sacrifice be in go to waste!"

"You're all as tough as nails." Said the down and ruined pain body. It created a missile and aimed it at Choji. Choji ran as fast as he could as the pain body launched the missile at his retreating form.

But... with Kakashi's last ounce of strength, he destroyed the missile allowing Choji to flee.

Still fighting the ninja were losing the battle. With so many died and only one pain body destroyed to show for it. It seemed so hopeless to the girls watching this memory.

"Is Naruto Uzumaki in the village or not? Speck up or your lives are forfeit.

"We're not telling you anything!"

Then the two ninja were died. Drained of their very souls it looked like. The girls hadn't heard Naruto explain to them what was happening. Maybe it was too much for him to see as well.

They then saw a man with dark sunglasses being held up by the neck. Tired from his brief fight with the pain body. "Is Naruto Uzumaki in the village or not? Tell me everything you know... or you will die."

The man was thinking for a moment. Then... "He is a fellow Leaf ninja... and I'll never hand him over to the likes of you Akatsuki." He told them with a smile.

But when all hope seemed lost. The leaf village launched its counter attack. Ninja from the Inuzuka clan attacked the body that could absorb jutsu. The ninja of the Aburame clan had their bugs eat at the paper of the woman Akatsuki. But a small genin was facing a pain body alone. With no help or hope of victory.

"Is Naruto Uzumaki in the village or not? Speck quickly or you will die." It told the boy.

Then, before he died he puffed in a cloud of smoke.

"A shadow clone?" The body asked. Too late it looked behind itself to see the boy with the Rasengan.

"RASENGAN!"

_I have taught only 2 people the Rasengan Negi, you being one of them. But don't let that go to your head._

Naruto spoke up after a while of silence.

_And when the time came, I was ready. I came to help the village... but I was too late to save it from its greatest tragedy those far._

"Now this world shall know pain..." The main pain body said from far above the leaf village. The girls could feel a buildup of power. "Almighty Push!" The girls saw a shock wave head towards the village below them. And the village was utterly destroyed.

But the girls saw a puff a smoke in the center of the destroyed village. It was Naruto with a group of big Toads.

With his new found power Naruto defeated each body one by one sometimes even twice until it was just Naruto and the main pain body. The power the main body had it was overwhelming then... Pain managed to pin Naruto down.

"It is time for us to go..." The main Pain body told Naruto after a small talk.

Then before Naruto and the ninja world would have lost, a young woman came to his aid. Pain easily dodged her attack. Naruto was shocked more than anything. It was Hinata Hyuga.

"I won't let you harm him anymore!" She told Pain with a courage she never shown before now.

"What are you doing! You can't face someone like him! Get out of here! Before he..."

"I know." Hinata told Naruto... and again he was shocked. "I'm... just being selfish..." She said to him facing Pain.

"What the hell are you saying! That's no reason to jump into a fight like this! Get out of here! He'll kill you!" Naruto desperately told Hinata.

"I'm here because I want to be..." She said. "... I use to always cry and give up... I would always get it wrong..." Yue, who had a sinking feeling what this was leading up too felt something cold and wet fall on her check. "Until you, Naruto, you showed me the right path to follow... I chased you forever... Always wishing that someday I would catch up. Always dreaming that we would walk side by side. Always trying to make it to where you were. You change me, your smile saved me... so I'm not afraid to die protecting you... Because I... Love you..." Hinata dropped a bomb shell.

Nodoka looked at how brave this girl Hinata was. And from Naruto's memories how timid she was just like her.

Naruto looked shocked and Hinata slowly activated her Byakugan, then she destroyed one rod that was holding Naruto, this shocked everyone she went for another one but Pain forced her away from Naruto. She was shocked at first, being hit by nothing. Then she charged to Naruto again only to again be hit by an unseen force. Bleeding from her head she still wanted to fight. She saw pain step in front of Naruto. The fight itself was hopeless. No one, not even Naruto had landed a single blow on this pain body. And it was by far the strongest of them all. The girls looked saddened at this, then they saw Hinata build up a massive amount of power in her hands. The chakra then turned to two lion heads.

"Gentle step: Twin Lion Fist!"

Then she charged at the last pain body. But it was no use, pain just side stepped or hopped over Hinata and her attacks. She didn't even get close to hitting him. The girls were hoping that she hit him and saved Naruto, their hearts stopped when Pain raised his hand when Hinata was going in for one last attack. But it never came, and she hit him knocking him off balance. Hinata then went back to Naruto to free him, destroying another rod, but before she could do so again she was hit by Pain's power and she flew high in the air, and landed on her head, hard.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled hoping that she was alright.

The girls watched in tears as Hinata slowly got up, and limped to Naruto. Broken ribs, a fractured thigh and a cracked skull... Hinata tried to reach Naruto. She finally managed too after suffering and struggling.

"I don't understand..." Pain said. "Why would someone weak like you try to resist?" Hinata grabbed the rod that held Naruto hands. "Why fight me?" Hinata was feeling a little bit of the pressure on Naruto. "Knowing... that you'll die..."

Hinata took a moment to answer his question. "I stand... by what I say..." Naruto looked at Hinata's face with even more shock then before. "Because that's... my ninja way..."

Pain's response to her answer was he raised high in the air... then slammed her into the ground hard. He took out a rod from his sleeve... brought it down... and stabbed her in the heart.

All of the girls gasped.

"It was just like this... My parents were killed before my vary eyes... my ninja of the Leaf village." Naruto and the girls were watching blood come from Hinata. "Out of love... Sacrifice is born... hate is born... and we are able to know pain."

_Negi... there will be times when someone you care for will be hurt in front of you... and you believe you could have done something... but... no matter what, never lose yourself... never lose yourself to the darkness... other wise..._

Naruto again spoke up.

Everyone heard a heartbeat...

"Yes... know pain..."

Everyone covered themselves when a gust of powerful burning wind erupted from Naruto. When they looked up they saw an evil dark red beam of pure Chakra.

_For this... is what you will become..._

"Do you hate me!" Asked Pain to the face of evil. Naruto's new face. It roared as a response. "Very well... but my pain is greater than yours."

The battle between Kyuubi Naruto was a short and brutal one. Nothing Pain did affected Naruto in his 6 tailed state. Even his Almighty Push was usless. Until...

"Planetary Devastation!"

Pain created a small moon with the earth itself. But even that was short lived, as the power of the nine tails would not be held in such a weak jutsu. And 8 tails of its power came forth.

Inside the seal the girls saw Naruto struggle with himself. "Why... how did it come to this? Somebody... help me..."

While on the outside, the moon was being broken from the inside out, by the 8 tailed state.

**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR**

"So powerful..." Said Pain.

Back inside the seal.

"Somebody, help me! I can't take it! Somebody give me the answer!"

**"Destroy everything... destroy everything that hurts you... You know what you must do. Rip off this seal and I will relieve your pain."** Said the past Kyuubi from behind its cage.

Naruto with red eyes... slowly walked to the cage. The girls yelling at him to stop. The seal on his stomach undone and a blackness flowing from it.

**"Yes... you are doing fine..." **Naruto walked up to the cage and the water on the floor hoisted him to the paper seal. **"Yes~~~..."**

But then... Naruto's hand was grabbed, and he was pulled from the cage.

**"YOU!"**

The person looked almost like an older version of Naruto.

"Naruto..."

After a punch to the gut, Naruto and his father had a small yet meaningful talk. And Asuna's comment on how hot Naruto's dad looked, not that everyone else could say otherwise.

After the seal was resealed Naruto faced off against pain for the last time. The last clashes were hard fought and Naruto did one finally act to win.

"Did I use too much?" The last Pain body asked. He looked up to see Naruto make a Rasengan. "It's too late for that Jutsu... You haven't a ghost of a chance now... GIVE UP!"

"YOU GIVE UP!" Naruto had his clones tossed him.

"Wha!"

"Give up on trying to make me! GIVE UP!"

Too close and with no time to use his Almighty Push, Pain could not block this attack. The Rasengan hit home and the last Pain body was defeated.

_Then after the fight, I went to confront the real Pain, Nagato._

"So... peace has finally come to me." Nagato said.

_After a talk, I told him my answer to obtain peace._

"I will believe what my sensei believed in. That is my answer, because of that, I will NOT kill you." Naruto told both Pain/Nagato and Konan. "If there is such a thing as peace, I'll grab onto it and never let it go. And if there is no peace, I'll make one from nothing and I'll make it last for as long as possible." Naruto told them.

This shocked both Konan and Nagato to their core. "I see... now I see... they believed in you... Jiraiya sensei believed in you... I think I will... also believe in you."

_With my words once again, I changed him and because of that He brought back to life everyone he had killed in the leaf village. He died soon after giving me his will and dreams that he held close to his heart. _

"Where are you going? Not back to the Akatsuki I hope."

"I'm done with Akatsuki. My reasons for joining are not gone."

Naruto nodded. "What will you do now?"

"I will go back to the rain village, there is much to be done. But know that I and everyone in the Rain village will help you obtain the peace that master Jiraiya, Nagato and Yahiko wished for. Their will and dreams have been passed on to you." She told him.

"Pain... and the guts never to give up, that is what, I inherited from my teacher and fellow student."

Konan looked at him for a second. Then made a bouquet of flowers out of her paper. "This time... let you be the light that never goes out..." She told him giving him the flowers.

_When I returned home, everyone was waiting for me, happy for me and happy that I beat an enemy that no one else could. But the victory was short lived, as the 4th Great Shinobi war started. And during it my true enemy did not like what she had done and later killed Konan. Madara Uchiha the source of all the problems of the Shinobi world._

_But the war would have to wait for me. As I needed to take control of the power within me. The power of the Kyuubi. And I almost lost myself. _

"Hatred... You know it is what powers you, you have no place here... disappear..."

_But then... I met someone I'd never thought I'd meet..._

"No... You have a place here... Naruto..."

_My mother..._

After a touching reunion and a punch to the face Naruto and Kushina talked and bonded as mother and son should, Naruto forgave her and told her about Madara Uchiha and how she was the Jinjuriki before him of the Kyuubi. But she too disappeared. The girls were touched by such a touching moment.

_But Madara soon launched an all out attack on the great villages, at the cost of much he got the eight tails host Killer Bee. And then there was just me..._

_But I would not let the world end. I killed his new right hand Kabuto... or so I thought._

"Goodbye Kabuto! Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!"

It hit Kabuto. "This isn't over NARUTO!"

_And I destroyed his laboratory. But things when I returned changed. I was made the 6th Hokage of the Leaf village. And I had a lovely wife Hinata. But I guess I was living the dream of most men as 2 others joined in. Shion of the land of demons and Mei the 5th Mizukage. _

Many of the gasp and Asuna was angry.

_It was a different time back then... so long ago. But... everything changed when Madara attack with an incomplete Juubi. It had only 8 tails and needed the Kyuubi to give it it's full 10 tailed form. The ninja held out the survivors of the 4 other great villages that were destroyed by Madara._

"MADARA UCHIHA FOR THE CRIME OF MURDER, TREASON, AND COUNTLESS OTHER CRIMES, I, THE 6TH HOKAGE, SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH!"

"What can you do to me boy! I'm an immortal. No one but an Uchiha can kill me now! Surrender and I'll spare this pitiful village and everyone in it!"

"Never..." Lighting flashed as he said the word.

"Then you'll face the wrath of the Juubi! ATTACK!"

To the ones watching it was a fight to see. It was a heroic last stand. If Naruto lost, then the free Ninja world would fall soon after. To the elder Ninja, it was a remake of the battle 16 years ago with the Kyuubi. Naruto look so much like his father. Smiling while his life was on the line. What felt like days was only an hour. Much longer than any fight in history

"This fight... is... over... Madara..."

"I... agree... I win."

"Your... wrong... Madara... I win...You see... a while back... Itachi gave me some of his power... and today..." Naruto closed his eyes. And then opened them."I'LL USE IT!" Naruto... had the Sharingan.

"The Sharingan Itachi you traitor!"

"Traitor? TRAITOR! ITACHI WAS THE ONLY ONE OF YOU UCHIHA'S THAT WAS LOYAL TO THIS VILLAGE! AND EVERYONE HERE KNOWS IT NOW! NOW DIE! WITH THIS NEW POWER I WIN!"

"You can't win, even with the Sharingan, My Rinnegan still beats you, child."

"We'll see..." Naruto was doing the seals for his jutsu 'Hinata, Mei, Shion, I'm sorry. I promised I'd return. And raise our children together. Watch them grow up. There first words... first steps... there first hand sign... there first crush... and there first mission chasing that dammed cat Tora, god forbid,...But, my loves, in order for that to be true... I need... to break those promises... forgive me'

**"Forbidden Jutsu: Reaper's Seal!"**

After he said that. Ancient seals marks appeared on the Juubi and the Juubi cried out in pain

"What's happening!" Madara cried out in fear.

"This Jutsu is so powerful that God herself forbids its use. Using it can have one of 3 not so happy consequences. None of which I know of. But I'll take whatever punishment she'll give me if it means that I beat you here today."

"This... can't... be..."

"IT CAN AND IT IS! THE ULTIMATE JUTSU!"

**"FORBIDDEN JUTSU: Wrath of the Creator!"**

_Using this jutsu__ I defeated the Juubi and Madara... but at a cost..._

"Long live the Kitsukage!"

"Long live the Kitsukage!"

"Long live the Kitsukage!"

Naruto smiled a bit. 'Kitsukage huh? Not a bad...'

Naruto didn't finish his thought he felt something pierce his gut.

"Heh... you like it. It's called The Sword of Corruption."

"You... think you've won... far from it..." Naruto managed to say.

"The Juubi is inside you now... When you die The Juubi will go on a rampage and destroy all life on this Earth... If I can't rule it... Then I'll... destroy it. I made this sword just in case Naruto..."

"You'll die long before... I let that happen."

"And what... will you... do hum?"

"This..." Naruto used Flying Thunder God Jutsu and got behind him.

"Wind Style: Tornado Blade!" Naruto had his tri-kunai infused with wind chakra to from a blade of unfathomable power.

"Now it's over..."

Madara was cut into 8 pieces but Madara died saying these last words.

"Maybe so. But that sword ends you too."

Madara fell to pieces.

'No time to think... must... stop... the Juubi...'

_I did the only thing I could think of... I sealed myself._

"Uzumaki style:..." Naruto took a breath. "...The Forever Prison..."

A crystal encased Naruto.

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked up to see Kakashi. "Sorry ... sensei... When one heart touches together...Friendship is born...When you realized that a life lived, for someone else...Carries no regrets...You grow stronger."

Naruto closed his eyes and the crystal sank into the ground.

The girls were no longer in Naruto's memories, but back at Eva's main training ground.

Naruto was leaning up against a pillar and Kyuubi, the red headed girl if you didn't know, was standing over him. Naruto was passed out.

"How did we get here?" Asked Asuna.

"I brought you all here. You've been asleep for hours now. It is to be expected. You felt things that no one other than me and Naruto had felt." The red head girl told them. "Naruto is waking."

Naruto opened his eyes, gorgy, weakened and saddened about reliving the past.

"You awake!" Kyuubi hugged him.

"Huh?"

"We we're worried about you!" Kyuubi told him.

"Worried...? Oh right..." Remembering what he had done. he looked at the girls, and Negi, that he told of his sad and dark past. He awaited their views on his past.

One by one they all collected his thoughts, as they awoke. Naruto looked at them and studied their faces.

"Well..." He finally said. "... now that you know of my past and what I hold." He looked at them with void eyes. "What do you think of me?" He asked.

Everyone looked at him with utter sadness. Konoka, Setsuna and Asuna walked up to him first.

Konoka stepped up to him and hugged him while crying. At first Naruto was shocked. Kyuubi looked disappointed that Naruto was shocked at Konoka's behavior.

"I'm sorry... Naruto..." She said.

Again he was shocked. She had no reason to be sorry, she did nothing to him. "There's no reason to be sorry Konoka. It's in the past and the past is set in stone." He hugged her back.

"Why wait so long to tell us?" Setsuna asked.

"..." Naruto knew the answer but wondered about their reaction to that. "I guess I feared your reaction, to my condition. I have the greatest being to have ever existed in history in my gut. It can destroy all life on earth if it is ever freed or takes over my body."

"Hypocrite." Setsuna said.

"What?"

"You heard me. Remember what you said to him when I was about to leave everyone. Listen to your own advice sensei. It is because of you that I am still here, you don't need to fear what we think of you..." She started to blush a bit. "... because we think very highly of you." She mumbled something else that only Kyuubi heard. Kyuubi raised an eye brow and smirked.

Asuna came next, she walked up to him and...

POW

Gave Naruto a good bump on his head. Naruto was holding said bump. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Naruto yelled.

Asuna grabbed Naruto by his collar forcing Konoka away from the blond. "That was for being an idiot!"

"An idiot!"

"Yes! An Idiot! What the hell did you think we would think of you!"

"I-I..."

"Well! Did you think we would leave you!"

"YES!" Naruto yelled back. "Yes... I did... I really did..."

She lightly hit him on the head. "Hey, we're friends right? Friends don't leave other friends behind. That's what friends are for." She told him.

"Wow, who would have thought that Asuna could say something smart." Ayaka whispered to the group.

"What was that cradle robber!"

"You hear me you fat bamboo!"

The girls got into a fight and the others had to break them up.

Naruto was looking down.

"I told you Naruto." Kyuubi told him.

"..." He looked up to her. "Yes... you did. Maybe it was my fear that made me weak all this time." He stated.

"Could be. But that fear is not gone. These people, they care about you a great deal. Now that you know, never let doubt fill you again."

Naruto smiled. "Yes... you right."

"Now! Let's go celebrate! And of course, Naruto's paying!" Asuna yelled.

"What! Why me!"

"Think of it as punishment for being an idiot." She said. Naruto hung his head.

After they left Eva's place they went to the nearest place to celebrate much the dismay of Naruto and his Gama-chan.

"See Naruto... I told you. Anyway, about _that_... when are you going to tell them?" Kyuubi asked as they we're both watching the girls party away.

Naruto thought about it. His last descendant. "When I feel they are ready." He answered back while watching over the girls, and Negi. He too wondered... when we're they going to be ready? Or a better question... would they ever be ready.

"Well, I hope you tell them before something happens and it comes out. But I trust you not to make the same mistake like before." Kyuubi told him. Smiling as she did. But she then grinned back at him.

"Um... Kyuu, why are you grinning at me?" He asked somewhat frightened.

She continued to do so. "Oh... no reason." She said and walked off.

Naruto got a chill down his spine. "Yea right. And I'm not a 10,000 years old ninja." He said to himself.

After a while Naruto left the girl a whole boat load of money to pay for whatever they might do in the party. That that he minded a whole lot. He had more money than he could deal with. It was night once again and he found himself on the top of the World Tree looking up to the raining night sky.

_'Why must you torture yourself?'_

Naruto heard a soft and angelic voice. He didn't bother looking for the voice. "Because it's my fault."

_'No matter what you could have done... nothing can change what had happened.'_ Another soft female yet stronger voice said to him.

"I should have been there..."

_'If you had, you would have done it with your own hands.'_ Another voice as soft as the first one but not as strong.

"I would never...!"

_'Madara's sword would have made you too. And Kabuto would have waited until then to strike no matter what...'_ The first voice said once again.

"I... I still should have been there. For all of my sacrifices our children are dead Hinata, Mei, Shion. All because I failed. I've failed as a father..."

_'No, you have not... Kabuto still lives and must die. Our Daughter Naruto continued the research into what you were doing when she was still young... and she must have completed it.'_ Hinata's voice told him.

"That research doesn't matter anymore."

_'Oh but it is... it is a key component to defeating Kabuto once and for all. Find it Naruto."_ Shion told him.

_'What is lost can be found again. What has been done can always be undone in some way.'_ Mei said to him.

Naruto started to tear up.

_'No matter how hard you try this is not something you can do by yourself. This evil threatens this world and you are not its only protector. There is Negi, Konoka, Setsuna, Asuna and the others. This is their world as much as it is yours. This is their burden just as much as it is yours. Let them help you.'_ Hinata's voice pleaded with him. _'Listen not to the tainted voice that is the Juubi. Listen not to the dark lies that Kabuto tells you.'_

Naruto looked towards Hinata at this. "Kabuto lied about killing...

_'No... That, he did tell the truth.'_ Mei said sadly.

_'All is not lost Naruto. You can beat Kabuto, you know it, he knows it. You just have to beleve it. You will know how this story ends, when you are ready. We will meet each other again... someday my love. We are all waiting for you, on the other side. But please... don't use _it_ again... if you do, a fate worse than death will be given to you. But, no matter how great and powerful the darkness is...'_

It stopped raining. The clouds parted and the sun rise was coming.

_'The light is never too far behind. Good bye... Naruto we will see each other again... soon.'_

Naruto allowed the light of the sun bathe him with relief.

"Maybe... maybe I can defeat Kabuto. With everyone's help. Kabuto can go down." He smiled, doubt had left him now and forever. A new future awaited Naruto. A happy one even with Kabuto in the picture. "But for now, I have a Festival to prepare for and dates to go on." Naruto said in his normal voice that he hasn't used in so long. "Hmm~~~ I wonder who should I got out with first?" he said out loud.

All over Mahora girls sneezed.

* * *

**END**

**Yes shorter than normal and you've been waited for a while I'm sorry. I might change this fic to a 'T' rating.**

**R and R**

**later**


	22. The END

**This is the end**

**This is something I said to myself long ago I would never do. Yet here I am doing it.**

**I am discontinuing this story and all of my other stories on this site.**

**I'm moving to 'Your Fan fiction' under the same name.**

**Anyone who wants to take this story or any others is welcome to do so.**

**Sorry and I wish you all luck.**

**goodbye**


End file.
